


Elentari Lavellan III. Guerra Santa

by ValPraiDW



Series: Elentari Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Agents of Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dalish Lore, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Ones - Freeform, Forgotten Ones (Dragon Age), Gen, M/M, Mages (Dragon Age), Multi, Other, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Solavellan, Solavellanhell, Templars (Dragon Age), The Chantry (Dragon Age), The Fade, The Void, solasmancer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 106
Words: 231,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValPraiDW/pseuds/ValPraiDW
Summary: "Guerra Santa" es la tercera parte de la historia de nuestra elfa Elentari Lavellan que comenzó con la explosión del Cónclave, tiempo atrás.Los eventos narrados aquí serán posteriores al Glorioso Concilio celebrado en el Palacio del Invierno donde se descubrió parte de la verdad acerca de Fen'Harel, lo que determinó un frente belicoso más: Hain y Fen'Harel.El mundo de Thedas se verá al borde la guerra con los vigilantes Qunari con sus ojos puestos sobre los habitantes del Continente, así como Hain favoreciendo el fanatismo religioso y la Capilla Andrastiana con la Divina Victoria a la cabeza, quien poseerá un solo objetivo bien establecido: salvar a Thedas.Se llevarán a cabo alianzas entre los reinos del Sur y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se intentará intervenir en la magocracia de Tevinter con el fin de unir fuerzas para derrotar un enemigo común.Nuevos personajes se incorporarán a la historia y darán conocimientos de la antigua Arlathan, la Magia de la Ruina y el secreto de la sangre de Calenhad.





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de los próximos capítulos recorreremos ámbitos ficticios, creados solo con el afán de dejar volar la imaginación. De ningún modo pretenden ser predicciones de DA4 que creo que no se podrían hacer inclusive si quisiéramos xD  
Quiero decir que me costó mucho buscarle la vuelta a esta historia ya que, había tanto para decir que se me había hecho imposible avanzar relatando solo en 1ra persona con las vivencias de Elentari Lavellan, como lo venía haciendo.  
Luego de la celebración con Glorioso Concilio verán que más personajes suman sus relatos en 1ra persona para poder dar información adecuada sobre la situación en el mundo de Thedas, incluso tendremos personajes que adquirirán mayor importancia.  
Desde que conozco DA he leído muchas teorías y delirios de muchos fans. Los que más me gustaron e hicieron que quisiera escribir una historia están aquí. La verdad es que leí tanto sobre Thedas que no podría decir específicamente de dónde saqué todas las ideas, pues son muchos años leyendo cosas 🤣 pero quiero aclarar eso. Que muchas de las teorías escritas en esta historia son inspiraciones en todo lo que, a lo largo de estos años, hicieron soñar con todo esto.  
Espero que lo disfruten y ¡realmente deseo! dar un final adecuado a esta historia que me encantó crear y divagar con ella, aún no lo tengo completamente finalizado, pero ya llegará y espero disfrutarlo tanto como al crear la historia. Muchas gracias a quienes estén leyendo.  


_Acompañenme a transitar, una vez mas, este camino de descubrimientos que comenzó luego de la explosión del Cónclave. _

_Durante esta tercera parte me encontrarán completamente confundida con las verdades que me serán reveladas, no sólo acerca de mi propia historia, sino de sucesos que ocurrieron en la antigua Arlathan y muchos de los cuales, eran causa de los acontecimientos en el presente. _

_Descubriremos más acerca de Fen'Harel y su relación con Mythal, asi como también secretos tan antiguos que nadie creería que en la Era del Dragón estarían siendo revelados. _

_Conoceremos nuevos aliados y enemigos, sin tener certezas de quiénes serán de confianza y quiénes no. Sin embargo, mis amigos de siempre, seguirán siendo mi sostén durante esta loca travesía hasta que finalmente se decidirá el destino de Fen'Harel con o contra mi. _

_Acompañenme a transitar, una vez más, está historia 🌿_

_Ninguna de las imágenes que pondré en la historia me pertenecen._


	2. Solas/Fen'Harel: ¿Qué es lo correcto?

La libertad es un estado de consciencia dolorosa. Uno sabe que está solo con sus decisiones y a veces… puede sentir de pronto que es esclavo de las consecuencias de acciones pasadas… No quería pensar demasiado en ello, pero _sus_ palabras me hicieron dudar una vez más de mí ¿Era realmente libre? ¿O yo mismo me estaba esclavizando por las consecuencias de mi propia creación: el Velo? Volvía a sentir que había "algo" que estaba _olvidado_.

Yo había sido Solas, un mago de gran poder que no fue capaz de mirar hacia un costado cuando la dominación en masa había hecho creer a los demás elfos que la sumisión era una opción de vida. Era una opción que yo _jamás_ aceptaría y, si era capaz de notar su falla, ¿podría no enseñar a los demás a verla del mismo modo que yo lo había hecho? ¿Era justo ser consciente de la tiranía y no quitar la cinta de los ojos de aquellos quienes aún permanecían ciegos? No lo creía y no lo había creído nunca, por ello había decidido luchar por la libertad, ser la resistencia contra la opresión para combatir la tiranía…

Pacientemente en épocas que habían sido olvidadas en un Imperio que se había perdido, me había dedicado a enseñar a quienes quisieron escuchar mis palabras a cuestionar todo lo que creían y desarrollar sus propios pensamientos; mientras envueltos en su soberbia, los _Evanuris_ se dedicaron a acumular más poder, mientras yo, un simple mortal, me preparé para arrebatarles aquello que más necesitaban: a quienes dominar.

Dicen que la historia de los pueblos es cíclica: se repite una y otra vez, en un ciclo sin fin… No me gusta repetir cosas que no tienen base de demostración por la observación y la erudición, pero puedo decir que en toda sociedad primitiva, cuando comienza a organizarse ésta, primero el grupo es pequeño, como sucedió en los comienzos de la historia de mi propio pueblo, y como sucede en el comienzo de todas las historias de las distintas razas de los pueblos actuales de Thedas.

Mi pueblo en un principio estuvo integrado por aquellos que compartían la sangre y el suelo, es decir: la descendencia y la tierra donde habitaban. Con el desarrollo creciente de la sociedad y como consecuencia de la aparición de la cultura, el grupo se extendió; se convirtió primero en tribu, después aldea hasta que finalmente en la ciudadanía de un gran Imperio. Se trató de una unión de personas, en la que el ser individual no existía, y cuya finalidad era la unión con el grupo para superar el estado natural de desasosiego que experimentamos con la separación todos los seres pensantes, pues somos seres sociales que nos completamos con el otro y en el otro. Pero solo somos libres cuando podemos distinguir nuestra verdadera personalidad de los “otros” y somos “individuos”.

Al principio, en la formación de las distintas sociedades esto no sucede, solo la sociedad avanzada es capaz de percibir a sus miembros como individuos y presenciar el razonamiento de cada uno de sus habitantes para lograr el enriquecimiento supremo, logrando una red de conocimientos inmensurable e impulsando el pensamiento formal razonado. Esto no quiere decir que todos sean "libres", por el contrario, el mayor número de sus miembros permanecerá en la "sumisión del liderazgo" y permitirá, de ese modo, establecer un orden a través de la dominancia.

En la historia primitiva de mi pueblo en Elvhenan, esta realidad grupal se encontraba en todos los seres vivientes, todos los elfos la experimentaban… Y en esta sociedad nací yo, cuando mis padres aún creían que si eran como todos los demás, si no tenían sentimientos o pensamientos que los hicieran diferentes, si se adaptaban a las costumbres, las ropas, las ideas, al patrón del grupo, entonces estaban salvados: _salvados de la temible experiencia de la soledad_. Pues aquel era el objetivo de la vida de los elfos primitivos… Y es y será el objetivo de la vida de toda sociedad en crecimiento. Yo crecí en un momento en el que un grupo de nosotros desarrollamos nuestra mente y nuestras aptitudes mágicas más allá de lo pensado hasta ese momento: los futuros _Evanuris_. Los espíritus guiaron nuestros pensamientos, la comprensión del influjo mágico del Más Allá y nos contaron secretos ancestrales.

Éramos seres inmortales, en el sentido de que no conocíamos las enfermedades y cada pensamiento podía durar siglos hasta ser estudiado en su totalidad, pues no teníamos el apuro del paso del tiempo… _teníamos tiempo_. Todo lo que se decidía era bajo largos debates que duraban más que las vidas en Thedas. Teníamos en cuenta todas las posibles variables y sus posibles resultados, debatidas entre elfos y espíritus, y con altruismo y deseos de mejorar la vida de todos, tomábamos decisiones grupales… O eso era lo que pensaba yo al principio. Y era lo que se hacía pensar a las masas para no cuestionar nada.

Viajando por el Más Allá conocí otros magos poderosos. Los proclamados Dioses Oscuros (hoy los dioses Olvidados), y comprendí las polaridades del mundo. También conocí a un viejo amigo, Anaris, quien tenía cierta maldad en su corazón, ¿pero no la tenemos todos? Era sutil, pero allí estaba… Y apreciaba los tonos grises de la vida como ningún otro ser que haya conocido… Fue él quien me enseñó a comprender el bien y el mal que radica en todos nosotros y a aceptar que la vida no está dibujada entre blancos y negros, sino que sucede entre una gran gama de grises desde las que nacen las decisiones, acciones y futuras consecuencias. Anaris era un elfo de inteligencia aguda, pero con una debilidad por la oscuridad y los pensamientos retorcidos, tendientes al sometimiento de otros. Le gustaba jugar con la mente de sus oponentes y generar contradicciones en sus creencias más aceptadas.

Cuando las mentiras de los dioses de la creación, los _Evanuris_, sometió al El Pueblo hasta asfixiarme, los Olvidados y yo no toleramos la opresión y se creó la Resistencia de la Opresión, librándose una batalla ancestral, con un elfo forajido como símbolo de Rebelión, Fen'Harel, y quienes pagaron las consecuencias fueron nuestros elfos. Lentamente, volqué mi sabiduría sobre mis adeptos y me rodeé de grandes filósofos y pensadores, pero ninguno como mi hermano, Ordrel Mien'harel, Gran Sacerdote de mi templo y Galadh Lasbelin, mi Sacerdotisa. Dos seres excepcionales, con inteligencia aguda, que me ayudaron a librar la batalla de mi vida por la libertad.

Poco a poco fuimos sumando mentes libres y conocí a Felassan, un gran amigo y pensador, que fue capaz de notar la belleza de Thedas antes de que yo… y pagó las consecuencias de mi tiranía.

Suspiré al recordar a Felassan. Yo le había arrebatado la vida por una verdad que fui incapaz de escuchar: _los seres de Thedas eran invaluables, del mismo modo que los elfos de Elvhenan_… Lo peor de todo es que el Rito de la Tranquilidad me parecía un castigo injusto para los magos, y fue justamente lo que hice con él. Lo asesiné en el Más Allá y lo dejé como un vegetal en el mundo de Thedas… Muchas veces me pregunté qué fue de su destino… aunque no encontré respuesta.

Yo había librado una batalla contra la opresión de los _Evanuris_ muchos años atrás y las consecuencias habían sido catastróficas. Despertar en _este _mundo y encontrar lo que significaron _mis _actos para mi raza me envolvió en una coraza de orgullo y necedad que solo _ella _fue capaz de romper…_parcialmente_.

De pronto me encontraba en la Era del Dragón, volviendo a librar una batalla contra la nueva opresión… luego de haber ayudado a resolver _otro _error catastrófico: Corifeus. Lo que más me pesaba era que este error la había arrastrado a ella en el medio y ahora su cuerpo rechazaba el poder de mi Orbe… Pensar que yo mismo sería la causa de su muerte hacía que mi corazón sufriera el peso de la culpa de un modo difícil de soportar. Sentía que mi espalda ya no era capaz de sostener nuevos errores o sufrir más pérdidas ¿Cómo puede un hombre preso de este miedo recordar que es un hombre, un individuo único, al que solo le ha sido otorgada una única oportunidad de vivir, con esperanzas y desilusiones, con dolor y temor, con el anhelo de amar y el miedo a la nada? ¿Cómo podía dejar de sentir estos miedos que me paralizaban? ¿Qué era lo correcto: _ella y yo_, o mi pueblo? 

Para aquellos que amamos la libertad, me resultó arduo haberme dado cuenta de su lado negativo. Como en la lucha que había librado en Elvhenan contra los _Evanuris_ me había dedicado a combatir las viejas formas de autoridad y de limitación, fue natural que cuanto más eliminaba estos lazos tradicionales, tanto más libre creí que debería sentirme. Sin embargo, en estos momentos me encontraba experimentando un nuevo enemigo de mi libertad: un nuevo enemigo que no consistía necesariamente en alguna forma de restricción externa, sino que estaba constituida por factores _internos_ que obstruían la plena realización de la libertad de mi nueva personalidad. _Yo_.

Yo, no era el mismo que había despertado, ella me había cambiado completamente. Y esta contradicción me rompía la cabeza, quebraba mis convicciones y me hacía dudar de mí mismo.

Caminé molesto de un lado a otro, intentando dejar de lado esta incertidumbre… ¿Era capaz de matarla? ¿Era capaz de perderla? ¿De qué era capaz? ¿Conocía algún límite? Escuché un sonido a mi lado y me giré para encontrarme con aquella mirada inocente. Lana, la pequeña elfa que había traído de Minrathous e hija de Arel, me observaba detrás de un árbol. Le sonreí con pesar, pues era una niña asustadiza. Nunca tuve gran fascinación por los infantes. Son mentes en formación valiosas, pero con las que los debates no pueden alcanzar grandes divagues, sin embargo los protejo, pues son el futuro de cualquier escenario.

Ella se acercó a mí y me miró con aquellos ojos violeta que le daban una apariencia tan antigua y extraña en la Era del Dragón. – Te veo triste. – dijo. Sonreí sombríamente. - ¿Puedo hacer algo para alegrarte? - Me agaché y la tomé en mi brazos, la niña tenía cinco años.

\- Debes ser libre. – le dije. – Así ayudarás a alegrarme. - Lana volvió a mirarme con sus ojos muy abiertos.

\- Eso puedo hacerlo. – contestó genuinamente y al verla recordé por qué luchaba: por ellos. Mi vida pertenecía a los elfos. Mi vida no era mía solamente, era de ellos.

La respuesta llegó a mi corazón… ¿Qué era lo correcto: _ella y yo_, o mi pueblo? Y era _mi pueblo_… 


	3. Leliana: Acciones secretas de la Divina Victoria

Un año después de la celebración del Glorioso Concilio, se llevó a cabo la reunión secreta en la Gran Capilla de Val Royeaux que tuvo lugar aquel día. Había sido solicitada nada más y nada menos que por mí, su Perfección, Divina Victoria. Los llamados habían sido Praianna: la Heroína de Ferelden, Vivienne Gran Encantadora del Círculo de Magos de Orlais, Alistair Theirin: Comandante a cargo de las fuerzas Templarias del Santuario de Ferelden, Varric Tethras Vizconde de Kirkwall, Josephine: Embajadora de la Inquisición y Briala soberana de Orlais desde las sombras.

Sabía que mis colegas tendrían escepticismo, pues no había solicitado la presencia de Elentari Lavellan, pero había sido a propósito, lo que quería hablar no le incumbía.

Yo me senté en el borde de una gran mesa decorada exquisitamente al estilo orlesiano, exagerada y ostentando poder, como gustaba aquí. Por supuesto que muchos pensarían que era innecesario, pero las apariencias daban la imagen que uno deseaba que se viera, y yo quería que me vieran como una mujer poderosa.

Mis compañeros tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, frente a frente, y notaron que tenían panecillos, tartas, dulces, te, leche, lo que desearan para merendar, todo con ingredientes exóticos y despilfarrando ostentosidad. Aunque ninguno tomó nada en sus manos, pues no sabían por qué estaban aquí y los notaba incómodos.

\- Me alegra que hayan asistido como lo habíamos pactado. – comencé dulcemente, pues si había algo que sabía hacer bien, era tranquilizar corazones turbados con mis dulces palabras. Y estos corazones frente a mí lo estaban. No eran tontos, las personas más íntegras de la Inquisición no habían sido citadas: Cassandra, Cullen, Dorian, no estaban… y ese detalle no se les pasó por alto.

\- Qué gusto volver a verte, Leliana. – dijo Alistair, pero luego se corrigió, torpemente. – Perdón, emmm… Divina Victoria. – yo le sonreí, agradecida por haber notado su error él mismo.

\- Me alegra verte también, a la vez que me intriga. – confesó Varric. Yo asentí cálidamente. Varric y Alistair se miraron y se sonrieron, pues tenía entendido que habían compartido una aventura en el pasado y se conocían…

\- Estoy ansiosa por oír lo que tienes que decir, su Perfección. – amenazó Vivienne, sin saber de qué trataría aquella reunión. – Puedo notar la ausencia de Fiona en esta reunión, y te confieso que me intriga sobre manera comprender su significado. - Yo la miré desafiante, y la Gran Encantadora me mantuvo la mirada, fiera, impertinente, como era su estilo. Ya veríamos si después no vendría arrastrada a rogar mi amistad.

\- Lo que se hablará en esta reunión será de carácter secreto y consideraré alta traición que cualquiera de ustedes lo comenten en otro sitio. – de pronto hubo silencio sepulcral, creo que todos comprendieron que los había amenazado de muerte. Alistair se removió incómodo sobre su asiento, mientras Praianna a su lado, apoyaba su mano sobre el dorso de la de él, pues ella era mi aliada y amiga y sabía de qué trataría la reunión. Así como otros planes que estábamos llevando a cabo juntas…

\- Creo que nadie en esta reunión sería capaz de faltar a tu confianza, Perfección. – dijo Josephine, cortés como siempre, e intentado cambiar el aire que se escurrió sobre nosotros. Varric se mantuvo firme en su sitio, con la mirada sobre sus manos, apoyada sobre la mesa. Claro signo de que le había molestado cómo me había expresado. Así que comencé por él:

\- Vizconde Tethras. – sonreí cálidamente, esperando que me mirara. Lo hizo con cierto recelo, pero lo hizo, seguido por una reverencia, pero no habló. Esperó que continuara. – Tengo entendido que has llevado adelante nuestro plan comercial como habíamos pactado durante estos meses… - él asintió, aún en silencio. Era tan obvio que poco a poco sentía que estábamos traicionando a Elentari con esta reunión, nada más lejos: la estábamos salvando. - ¿Cuánto dinero has recaudado?

\- Suficiente para comprar un ejército, si así lo deseas. – me contestó bravuconamente. Lo miré seria, pero Josephine intervino.

\- Hemos recaudado con nuestros negociados más de trescientos mil soberados. – Alistair resopló sorprendido. Yo sonreí al situar mis ojos sobre ella.

\- Bien, quiero que destinen cien mil soberanos al Santuario Templario de Ferelden. – miré a Alistair, él me miró directo a los ojos, no vi duda, no vi miedo, vi determinación. Me sorprendió, realmente los años lo habían hecho madurar, aunque aquellos chistes simples siempre serían característicos del Comandante a cargo. – Alistair, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento ahora que Cullen partió hacia Tevinter?

\- Nuestro soldados tienen el mejor entrenamiento que puede recibir cualquier Templario. Podrían opacar a un_ chevalier_, perdón, Gentilhombre. – se corrigió.

\- Son palabras intercambiables, puedes usar cualquiera de las dos. Los aquí reunidos están familiarizados con ambas. – le aclaré. - ¿Cómo te las arreglas sin Cullen?

\- Sé lo que hago, si te refieres a ello. – me contestó. Conocía lo suficiente a Alistair para saber que me había contestado con sinceridad, sin intención de ofenderme, así que dejé pasar su impertinencia al dirigirse a su Santísima. – Nuestros soldados me respetan y los entreno lo mejor que puedo. No hay descansos innecesarios.

\- Perfecto. – dije. Me pregunté si se estaban instruyendo también en el Cantar de la Luz como era debido. - ¿Quién les enseña sobre el Cantar? – quise saber. Noté en el rostro de Alistair un poco de incomodidad. - ¿No me dirás que no le dedican el tiempo necesario a pulir la Fe?

\- Lo siento, nos hemos enfocado en el entrenamiento físico. – confesó, luego agregó rápidamente. – Por supuesto que éramos conscientes de nuestra falencia con Cullen, pero al ser una Orden joven, pensamos que debían estar preparados físicamente por cualquier evento… - lo interrumpí:

\- Destinaré una Madre Reverenciada al Santuario y se encargará de instruir en el Cantar de la Luz. Para cualquier Templario es la primera pata del entrenamiento, y lo sabes. – me quejé molesta, él asintió. – A partir de ahora los guerreros le dedicarán más tiempo a la reflexión y aprendizaje del Cantar.

\- No me malinterpretes, han sido instruidos, pero no con el ahínco que te haría feliz. – me dijo.

\- Bien. Se hará como digo, entonces. – él asintió. Luego miré a Vivienne. – Gran Encantadora… - dejé que el tono de mi voz recorriera la sala con el afán de incomodarla, aunque sabía de memoria que lo que diría a continuación le encantaría. – Destinaremos cien mil soberados al Círculo, para compensar que la Inquisidora ha beneficiado demasiado con su imagen al Colegio de Encantadores. – Vivienne me miró con seriedad, no dispuesta a dejar que las expresiones de satisfacción tocaran su rostro.

\- Me alegro de que lo puedas ver, querida.

\- Necesito que entrenes a partir de ahora a los magos del Círculo en magia entrópica de ser posible. Próximamente vendrán guerras, y me gustaría contar con las fuerzas del Círculo para poner la balanza de nuestro lado. Además quisiera fabricar en gran número runas para nuestras milicias.

\- Necesitaré más explicaciones. – pidió la Gran Encantadora. Me pareció prudente. – Sabes bien que los magos pueden ser entrenados en diferentes tipos de magia, pero que naturalmente a cada uno le es más sencillo ciertos estilos. Lo que me pides será dificultoso, pero no imposible.

\- Nuestro enemigo es nada más y nada menos que Fen’Harel. – dije. – Nosotros no lo hemos olvidado, aunque nuestra querida amiga Elentari esté dispuesta a redimirlo.

\- ¿Si Risitas quiere cambiar de bando no se lo permitirás? – preguntó Varric.

\- Si “Risitas” quiere hacerlo, por supuesto que lo permitiré, pero ¿querrá? Ante la duda no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando un Evanuri amenaza con destruir nuestro mundo destrozando el Velo. Recuerda que fue el poder de _su_ Orbe el que permitió que venciéramos a Corifeus. – Noté que asintieron a mi alrededor, de acuerdo con mis palabras.

\- ¿Qué sucedería si Elentari se une a su lucha? – preguntó Vivienne. – Es innegable que nuestra elfa está deslumbrada por Solas… ¿Dónde radica su lealtad?

\- ¡Con nosotros! – dijo molesto Varric, que se puso de pie en su sitio. Vivienne lo miró con desprecio y volvió a mirarme, esperando respuesta.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que esa respuesta nos la dará el tiempo. _Creo_ que ella estará con el mundo de Thedas. – dije. – De todas formas, si se llega a unir a Fen’Harel, no creo que podamos hacer demasiado… la fuerza de ataque sería inimaginable.

\- Haré como me pides, su Perfección. – dijo Vivienne. - ¿Qué deseos tienes con el destino del dinero que nos entregarás?

\- Dispondré mayor número de Templarios de la Capilla a custodiar a los magos, por supuesto que sin abuso de poder, y necesitarán alimentar más bocas. Quiero que comiencen expediciones a Los Caminos de las Profundidades para buscar artefactos mágicos y comiencen a comprar todo lo necesario para abastecer a un ejército de objetos mágicos y runas. Debemos prepararnos para combatir a nuestros enemigos. Además, quiero que los magos estudien hasta el hartazgo y me comuniques quiénes son los más aptos para la batalla. – expliqué. – Quiero que tus Templarios, Alistair, entrenen con adoración al Hacedor, pues nuestro secretito para Fen’Harel será el ejército Templario. Él no se lo esperará, pero tener un frente militar que bloquee su capacidad de comunicar con el Más Allá, lo dejará bajo de moral…

\- Y furioso. – dijo Briala que había vuelto hacía un mes de Tevinter, pero partiría nuevamente. Leliana asintió.

\- Así es. Pero Fen’Harel cuenta con dos cosas que lo hacen un oponente digno de temer: su magia y su astucia. Nos encargaremos de su magia.

\- Y yo me encargaré de su astucia. – rio Briala a mi lado, que ya estaba ejecutando otro plan con Fen’Harel… Le sonreí como respuesta y asentí.

\- Bien. – comenzó Alistair. – Estoy de acuerdo, Leliana. Pero ¿ir a los Caminos de las Profundidades? ¡Es una locura sin Guardas Grises! Todos aquellos que envíes, podrían contraer la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos y sabes que eso los llevaría a la muerte. No es prudente perder soldados en estas épocas. – Alistair tenía razón sobre lo que acababa de decir.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dije y miré a Vivienne. – Evitaremos las expediciones, no así los elementos mágicos que te mencioné. Así que quiero a los Tranquilos trabajando con Dagna. – Vivienne asintió. – Y además he encontrado a un viejo amigo que ayudará en el Círculo: Sandal. – Alistair sonrió al oír su nombre y yo lo miré y le sonreí en respuesta.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con todo esto. – interrumpió Josephine. – Pero ¿qué se sabe de Hain? – quiso saber. Yo miré a Briala y la dejé hablar, pues era la que se había infiltrado en sus filas.

\- Hain tenía a los elfos de Tevinter a su disposición, pero se los arrebató Fen’Harel. – dijo Briala. -Está muy molesto, no sabe quién es el mago forajido que protege a nuestra raza, pero eso lo obligó a cambiar su modalidad de aproximación porque ha tenido que empezar casi desde cero con los humanos, qunaris y enanos que pululan entre las clases bajas de Tevinter. Esto lo ha tenido ocupado el último año y nos ha dado tiempo para acomodarnos nosotros mismo. Sin embargo, a estas alturas ya ha logrado el terreno que deseaba con las mentes de los humanos y ya los ha llenado de las mentiras suficientes como para que los sigan sin chistar. La guerra con los Qunari ha ayudado.

\- ¿Hain está controlado de momento? – quiso saber Alistair. Yo asentí.

\- Ha estado controlado, pero pronto comenzará a ser un incordio. Sin dudas. – dije.

\- ¿Qué me dices de los Qunari? – preguntó Praianna, hablando por primera vez en la reunión. Ella y yo nos miramos, pues teníamos nuestros propios planes personales aparte de los de esta reunión.

\- Los Qunari han sido avisados de la presencia de un tal Fen’Harel entre sus líneas y la atención ha recaído sobre Tevinter… - dije. – Si se produce una guerra, no estoy segura de poder ayudar en el Norte. - Varric me miró molesto.

\- Oye, eso es totalmente desleal para Dorian. – se molestó el enano. - ¿Sabes todo lo que ha luchado por su Nación? La idea era ayudarlo ¡¡No entregarlo en bandeja!! ¡Exijo protección o te puedes olvidar de las ganancias que te trae Kirkwall!!

\- Tú a mí no me exiges nada, Varric. Es lo primero que debes tener en cuenta. – corté las palabras del vizconde con severidad para que nadie en esta reunión se atreviera a exigir algo, y para que supiera cuál era su lugar. Cuando quisiera podía diezmar su ciudad, así que tenía que saber a quién respetar con las palabras. Le gustara o no, yo era una autoridad para él. Pero tenía mis métodos para tranquilizar su alma turbada.

\- Te lo advierto, Leliana. – dijo Varric. – Esto es demasiado ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- ¿Te parece poco haber mandado a Elentari y a Cullen allá? – mentí para tranquilizarlo. – Así como los llamé a ustedes a esta reunión, ya he tenido la propia con ellos. Están al tanto de mis actos… Así que no cuestiones mis lealtades. – Varric pareció tranquilizarse, al final, mi mentira tuvo el efecto que deseaba. Pero en realidad Elentari había partido con otro objetivo, perfeccionarse en la magia de los sueños. Si había una invasión Qunari, lo que hiciera, dependía de ella, yo no le había pedido nada.

\- Por favor… - habló Praianna. – Si podemos continuar hablando del tema de los Qunari. – dijo y miró a Varric para finalizar su oración con “sin que nos interrumpan”, aunque solo sus ojos dijeron aquellas palabras implícitas. Varric resopló.

\- Los Qunari están teniendo noticias aberrantes sobre un mago forajido que está reuniendo un ejército élfico para atacar todas las Naciones del Norte y del Sur, guiados por Fen’Harel en persona. – dije. – Ellos ya habían estado al tanto de los Agentes de Fen’Harel, y creen que Solas es uno de los principales. En estos momentos se están preparando para volver a invadir Tevinter…

Hubo silencio en la sala. Nadie quería dejar de lado a Tevinter si era invadido, pero no podíamos destinar a nuestros soldados en su ayuda, a menos que nos favoreciéramos de algún modo. – Vaya, espero poder ayudar a Dorian. – dijo Alistair con pesar. – Lo he conocido durante nuestra lucha en la Fortaleza Diamantina, y es un gran hombre.

\- Por supuesto que intentaremos ayudarlo. – dijo Josephine. – De ser posible.

\- ¿Qué harás con los cien mil soberanos restantes? – quiso saber Varric. Yo lo miré con una sonrisa leve.

\- Lo destinaré a la milicia. Necesitamos fortalecer los soldados del Castillo de Denerim, así como a los _chevaliers_ de Orlais y la milicia del Palacio del Invierno. Además de que necesito poner manos a la obra con la fabricación de embarcaciones que nos permitan transportar ejércitos en ellos. Si deseamos ayudar a Tevinter, probablemente tengamos que dirigirnos hasta el Norte en embarcaciones...

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alistair que no se le pasó por alto que había involucrado al reino de su padre.

\- Porque esta amenaza caerá sobre todos. Tenemos que hacer entrar en razón al Sur, de lo contrario no puedo asegurar un futuro para todas las razas. He estado manteniendo conversación con la Reina Anora, ella está al tanto. Es una mujer inteligente. Justamente es su inteligencia lo que hace que vea que esto no es un chiste y es tan real como la posibilidad de que muramos. – Alistair guardó silencio oyendo mis palabras, pero qué estaba pensando, no podría decir. Él no era como los hombres y mujeres que estaba acostumbrada a tratar, él tenía su propia moral y sus propios pensamientos. No se dejaba manipular con facilidad, a menos que quisiera a la persona que intentaba manipularlo. – Ferelden responderá cuando lo requiramos. Claro que para hacer que un reino responda, debe tener dinero…

\- Ya veo. – dijo Varric. – Bien…

\- Varric, necesitaré más dinero. Tú y Joseph encárguense de conseguir más oro. – dije y me puse de pie. – Y no hace falta que lo recuerde _pero_cualquier palabra de esta reunión que suene fuera de estas paredes será considerada traición.

No es que considerara que estaba llevando a cabo un acto de traición, simplemente que nadie parecía dispuesto a prestar atención a lo más importante: Fen’Harel deseando acabar con el mundo de Thedas… Entonces tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Durante demasiado tiempo me había movido en este mundo de traiciones y lealtades poco duraderas y si había logrado algo, no podía hacer menos que velar por los habitantes reales del mundo de Thedas y olvidar el antiguo mundo de Arlathan, que Solas no era capaz de dejar de lado. Además, yo era la Espía Maestra de la Inquisición que no había sido capaz de investigar a Solas de forma adecuada cuando entró en la Inquisición, en parte era mi culpa que él estuviera logrando todos sus cometidos, así que debía poner fin a esto a como diera lugar.

Pocas personas son capaces de llevar adelante los sacrificios necesarios para ganar una guerra… por suerte para Thedas, yo era capaz de hacerlo.


	4. Thedas

Una vez en el Colegio de Magos encontré en Fiona una gran amiga. Era una elfa muy peculiar, con una forma de ver al mundo alentadora, a pesar de sus propios errores y rápidamente nos hicimos amigas. En los meses que estuve a su lado conocí un aspecto de la elfa que no había conocido durante su estadía en la Inquisición. Era severa. Siempre se exigía al máximo y aquella característica hacía que yo también lo hiciera. No se daba por vencida ante nada y además llevaba su cuerpo y mente al límite constantemente. Era orgullosa, un orgullo que tenía mucho que ver con dejar a nuestra raza y nuestra clase bien parada, pues ya teníamos mucho en nuestra contra simplemente por ser quiénes éramos.

Ella sabía de mi condición de maga de los sueños, así que juntas estudiamos todo lo que encontramos en la creciente Biblioteca del Colegio de Encantadores. También, gracias a mi relación con Dorian, rápidamente establecimos relación con los Círculos de Tevinter, quienes aceptaron llevar a cabo charlas continuas porque les habíamos explicado que estábamos siguiendo sus propios ejemplos de educación para los magos, y copiarlo aquí en el Sur. Si bien no era del todo cierto, queríamos endulzar sus oídos, pues si pecaban de algo nuestros hermanos del Norte, era de pomposidad.

Permanecí durante trece meses en el Colegio de Encantadores. Durante este tiempo determinamos quiénes serían los Tutores de los magos principiantes y usando muchas estrategias de las usadas en mi Clan, fuimos enseñando a los jóvenes magos que se nos unían con entusiasmo y compromiso. Poco a poco nos fuimos conformando como una familia, donde todos nos cuidábamos y custodiábamos nuestra magia. Les enseñé que la magia era un don, pero que conllevaba gran responsabilidad. Ser mago significaba despertar el miedo en quienes no lo eran, pero dependía de nosotros ser ejemplo para que supieran que no éramos irracionales, si bien sí peligrosos. Así, sin culpas o miedos, fuimos llevando a nuestros aprendices al uso adecuado de la magia, instando a interactuar con espíritus y explicándoles todo lo que podíamos sobre el Velo y el Más Allá, como una vez lo hizo Solas conmigo y con todo lo que yo había aprendido en mi propia experiencia.

Fiona me ayudó muchísimo a viajar en el Más Allá con seguridad y cuando estuvimos cerca de los ocho meses de estudiar juntas, yo era capaz de viajar con libertad en los sueños aunque no comprendía cabalmente cómo lo hacía, simplemente sucedía.

Yo le había contado la verdad sobre los sucesos descubiertos en el Palacio del Invierno, así que ella fue una aliada de confianza en mi crecimiento personal. Pero no le había dicho de mi relación con Solas. Por supuesto que también hablamos de libertad y Fiona me contó que los elfos de todos Thedas estaban abandonando la servidumbre y dirigiéndose no se sabía dónde. Solo los elfos magos que habían decidido unirse a nosotros permanecían en Orlais, y del resto se sabía muy poco. Esto había proporcionado caos entre los _shemlen_, que ya no contaban con su servidumbre para trabajos forzosos o la prostitución. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Galadh Lasbelin, si seguiría jugando aquel rol de “prostituta libre” o si se había ido con Solas, junto con el resto de los elfos.

Vivienne era un problema entre los magos, ya que representaba al Círculo de Magos, y cada vez más los magos preferían unirse al Colegio, el cual gozaba de buena reputación, así como se sabía de la presencia de la Inquisidora Lavellan como instructora formal, además de que no contábamos con los Templarios de la Capilla para custodiarnos, sí con los Templarios del Santuario que tenían una reputación creciente entre las milicias por la efectividad de sus ataques.

En el décimo tercer mes había logrado una beca en el Círculo de Magos de Minrathous, originalmente Templo de Razikale, dragón del misterio, dadas mis habilidades excepcionales como maga. No habíamos dicho que mi nombre era Elentari Lavellan, me había presentado como Gilraen Indil.

Por otro lado, el Santuario para los Templarios en Ferelden también había comenzado con ciertas dificultades, pues al principio generó escepticismo la idea de no consumir Lirio, hasta que los Templarios comprendieron que podían continuar con el servicio sin requerirlo. Poco a poco, mes a mes, las noticias de que se trataba de un sitio donde quienes iban encontraban sentido a sus existencias, recorrió Ferelden y Orlais, y poco a poco fueron teniendo más reclutas. De pronto ir allí significaba recibir una de las mejores instrucciones en combate, así como en habilidades Templarias. Aquellos soldados que se unían rápidamente encontraban descanso en el entrenamiento físico e iban dejando la dependencia al Lirio. Aquellos que se encontraban en etapas terminales, encontraban un sitio para descansar hasta que sus mentes no eran capaces de seguir adelante.

Muchos de los Templarios que sabían que Cullen Rutherford, antiguo Comandante de las fuerzas de la Inquisición, y Alistair Theirin reconocido Guarda Gris que combatió en el Quinta Ruina e hijo del Rey Maric el Salvador, eran los entrenadores de los soldados del Santuario, se dirigían directamente allí al terminar sus estudios en la Capilla. Además, la reina Anora de Ferelden, prestaba atenciones especiales al Santuario, favoreciendo su presencia en Ferelden.

De pronto, tan solo trece meses después de su creación, el Santuario Templario rivalizaba con la Capilla en el reclutamiento de reclusos. Cada vez más jóvenes se unían a sus filas, y era mucho más fácil desprenderlos de las adicciones. Llamaba la atención que la Divina Victoria no lo viera como una amenaza, y había quiénes decían que incluso alentaba este hecho. Por supuesto, que en Orlais se gestaba cada vez más descontento por las fuerzas del Comandante de los Templarios, Cullen Rutherford y la poca queja por parte de la Divina Victoria quien permitía que los mejores jóvenes se formaran en aquel Santuario, que algunos comenzaban a denominar blasfemo.

Josephine se había retirado a Antiva donde comenzó a negociar con Kirkwall y de un día a otro su apellido rivalizó con los mejores mercaderes. Esto despertó descontento con sus antiguos enemigos, así como le generó nuevas alianzas comerciales que fortalecieron no sólo a su familia, sino a Kirkwall, la ciudad-estado de las Marcas Libres con mejor economía desde que el Vizconde Tethras se había hecho cargo del puesto.

La Capilla de Orlais mantenía relación estrecha con el nuevo vizconde de Kirkwall, dejando que actuara sin control sobre sus negocios y fortaleciendo cada vez más su economía. Del mismo modo, el Círculo de Magos de Kirkwall era el primer Círculo en contar con Templarios entrenados en el Santuario de Ferelden como custodios de los magos. Esto era totalmente revolucionario y generaba grandes molestias entre los nobles de Alta Ciudad, los cuales debían aceptar a los nuevos nobles comerciantes, que empezaban a ocupar terrenos enormes para mansiones impensadas en Alta Ciudad, así como Baja, generando poco a poco que las clases sociales inferiores, pasaran a tener una economía que los situaba en clase media, mientras que aquellos de clases media ahora eran considerados nobles por la cantidad de bienes que poseían.

El Círculo de Magos de Kirkwall, una vez ejemplo de corrupción, de pronto demostraba ser uno de los más prestigiosos para la educación de éstos, así como tenía un control adecuado de los Templarios que no abusaban de su rango y cuidaban a los modificadores de la realidad con responsabilidad. Sin duda, el ejemplo lo habían aprendido de Cullen y Alistair, dos grandes hombres que había aprendido a respetar a los magos con sinceridad. Por otro lado la Capilla de Kirkwall, antiguamente institución rectora del Orden, ahora era tenida en cuenta como un título ficticio, pues se decía que el Vizconde respondía directamente a su Perfección, Divina Victoria.

La relación de Kirkwall con Wycome al poco tiempo fue evidente y las negociaciones llevados a cabo a través del Consejo de la ciudad, permitió un rápido crecimiento de la ciudad costera donde se encontraba mi Custodia. Los rumores de los elfos abandonando las tierras de Thedas no nos eran ajenos, y el Clan Lavellan era uno de los pocos Clanes que permanecía a la vista de los humanos, lo cual en estos tiempos resultaba peligroso, pues estaban muy enojados con nuestra raza por haberse liberado de la opresión. Sin embargo, Deshanna se manejaba con destreza entre los humanos y por el momento mi Clan no había tenido problemas. Poco a poco Wycome comenzó a tener sus propios comerciantes adinerados y los nobles de siempre tenían miedo a perder sus derechos si no demostraban ser útiles para la ciudad. Ya no se trataba de ser noble porque sí, se trataba de ser útil en las ciudad, Kirkwall y Wycome, para mantener el poderío. Eso transformaba a ambos ciudades como ejemplo de algunas y descontentos de otras, pues muchos comerciantes estaban siguiendo su ejemplo, molestando a los nobles de cunas tradicionales, quienes cada vez se acaloraban más por la osadía de aquel enano simpatizante de elfos… Pero que contaba con el apoyo firme de la Gran Catedral.

En el Norte de Orlais, en las Montañas de los Cuernos del Cazador, la buscadora Cassandra Pentaghast, había trabajado arduamente para recuperar la antigua Orden de los Buscadores. Ella contaba con el libro de la Orden, así que se dedicó a temas secretos que los demás seres de Thedas no pudieron enterarse. Pero el rumor de que la Orden de los Buscadores día a día contaba con mejores representantes, dotados en el honor así como en el arte del combate, era una noticia que alentaba a los miembros de la Capilla disconformes con el modo poco tradicional en el que funcionaba la Capilla de la Divina Victoria, viendo quizás a los Buscadores como la esperanza que necesitaban para hacerle frente a la implacable Divina. Aunque Leliana dormía en paz, pues sabía que aquello no sucedería y de sus tratos con Cassandra Pentaghast. 

El disgusto de Vivienne en el Círculo de Magos de Orlais iba en crecimiento y se decía que había frecuentes disputas con la Divina Victoria, quien había mostrado tener mayor paciencia que con cualquier otro alborotador con la Gran Encantadora Vivienne. Todos sabían que aquello era consecuencia a su participación en la Inquisición, pero se preguntaba cuándo rodaría la cabeza de la osada maga, de seguir por aquel camino. Pues la Divina Victoria era bien conocida por su determinación en eliminar rápidamente las quejas.

La presencia de la Heroína de Ferelden, Praianna, en el Círculo de Magos, había resultado ser una buena atracción, pues había logrado que los aprendices tuvieran entusiasmo al contar con una leyenda como instructora, así como también el respeto que representaba Vivienne al haber participado del grupo que derrotó al dios autoproclamado. Leliana se encontraba en paz con su jugada, pues Praianna era completamente del bando de ella, aunque dudaba de las lealtades de Viv, ya que la relación entre ambas cada vez se volvían más ásperas, pues no se podía ocultar que día a día los jóvenes magos preferían dirigirse hacia el Colegio de Encantadores lo que ponía en una situación incómoda a Vivienne, quien tenía que preguntarse si continuaría con la línea de manejo que llevaba o se adaptaría a las nuevas libertades logradas para los magos. Era tan simple como permitir que los Templarios de Cullen acudieran a vigilar sus magos, pero aquello sería un golpe para su orgullo, por lo que no les permitía poner un pie dentro del Círculo. Los Templarios del Círculo de Magos, eran Templarios entrenados en las tradiciones de la Capilla.

La universidad de Orlais se encontraba en su mejor momento. El Emperador Gaspard había destinado grandes cantidades de dinero a la Universidad y había becado a estudiantes elfos, provenientes algunos del Clan Lavellan y otros del Colegio de Encantadores. Hoy en día era difícil ver a mi raza deambular por las calles de los humanos, así que esta revolución planeada por Leliana, no había logrado el impacto buscado y más bien suponía un riesgo en los estudiantes, a quienes destinaba Templarios como custodia personal, de ser magos, y mercenarios pagos a los del Clan Lavellan.

El Emperador Gaspard por su parte estaba mostrando ser útil a los deseos de Leliana, aunque yo tenía mis dudas respecto a sus jugadas, pues él no era el tipo de persona que dejaba que el tradicionalismo perdiera importancia, pues él mismo había luchado durante años por obtener aquel trono que le correspondía por herencia de sangre. Sin embargo, si había algo que nadie podía decir respecto a Gaspard es que fuera tonto. No era momento de plantar la cara frente a la Divina Victoria que contaba con mucho poder, pero quizás lo haría luego de debilitarla. 

Por otro lado, Briala continuaba en Tevinter formando parte del círculo interno de Hain, lo cual día a día representaba mayores peligros. De su destino se sabía muy poco.

Por último, el Imperio de Tevinter se había visto envuelto en una guerra con los Qunari luego de evitar la invasión en el Sur. Nada fuera de lo común, pero los gigantes grises habían encontrado al Imperio en su momento más inestable y habían aprovechado las disputas sociales para complicar aún más las cosas. Por lo que, había decidido que era hora de echar una mano a mi gran amigo.

Como Gilraen Indil acudiría a Tevinter y llevaría conmigo a mi Templario custodio, Cullen Rutherford, a quien no cambiaría la identidad. Hacía un mes le había avisado de mi intención de partir a Tevinter, por lo que él dejaría a Alistair a cargo del Santuario y se dirigiría a Orlais para que partiéramos juntos. 

De Solas no habíamos vuelto a tener noticias, pero sabíamos que el Lobo Terrible también se encontraba armando sus propias alianzas y este año que habíamos tenido para fortalecer nuestra Inquisición clandestina, era el mismo año que él había fortalecido su propia rebelión. Los rumores sobre elfos desapareciendo de la vista de las otras razas desde que se había celebrado el Glorioso Concilio nos alarmaban, y ahora, trece meses después, era evidente que no era frecuente encontrar elfos caminando por las ciudades ¿Dónde habían partido? Nadie lo sabía con certeza, pero quienes conocíamos la lucha de Fen’Harel no teníamos demasiadas dudas. Lo cual nos generaba algo de preocupación.


	5. Cassandra: Los Buscadores de la Verdad

Los Buscadores de la Verdad fueron hace mucho tiempo la primera Inquisición. Habíamos luchado para restaurar el orden en una época lejana, hundida en caos… Aunque los años otorgaron poder a nuestra Orden y el poder la llevó a la corrupción… Que finalmente desencadenó con la traición del Lord Buscador Lucius, como bien recuerdo durante mi lucha en la Inquisición comandada por mi amiga elfa, la Inquisidora Elentari Lavellan.

El libro con Los Secretos de la Orden de los Buscadores de la Verdad pasó a mis manos cuando derrotamos al Lord Buscador, quien había caído en la demencia. Desde aquel día lo había leído tantas veces y había descubierto tantas cosas, que durante un tiempo había estado abrumada por las injusticias que mi Orden había realizado para mantener sometidos a todos, principalmente a los magos. El Rito de la Tranquilidad usado sobre los magos, aquel que debiera ser el último recurso en los distintos Círculos de Magia para aquellos magos incapaces de usar sus habilidades con responsabilidad, pues priva a éstos no solo de lanzar hechizos, sino también de emociones y de soñar, tenía _reversión_. Y mi Orden había sido la que lo había creado y había escondido al mundo el hecho de que era reversible. 

La obra del Hacedor era una de misericordia, siempre lo había sido. Estamos en este mundo para servir, para buscar el orden en el caos, para amar a quienes tenemos al lado. Debemos proteger a los débiles y poner en aviso a los poderosos, para evitar abusos de poder. Debemos incrementar las expectativas de libertad, como le gustaría a mi amiga Elentari que dijera… Pero el poder trae miedo a perderlo… Y el miedo a perderlo trae pensamientos pecaminosos; así, el poderoso olvida su cometido, y se interesa sólo por conservar el poder… Como había sucedido con mi Orden, y como habría sucedido con la Inquisición de haber permanecido. Y como estaba sucediendo con la Capilla al mando de la Divina Victoria. Leliana quería poder, porque deseaba cambiar las cosas, _pero a la fuerza_. Y en el medio, los débiles sufrían. Ella era la máxima autoridad de nuestra religión y yo estaba armando un frente con fuerzas militares para ella, aunque aún no estaba segura de qué implicancias traería en el futuro.

Instada por Elentari, había decidido reformar la Orden, conservar nuestros antiguos principios… Y definir nuevos. Había buscado durante los primeros siete meses que nos habíamos separado de los miembros de la antigua Inquisición, a los Buscadores que aún pudieran quedar, pero sólo me encontré con uno… Y con él comenzamos a reconstruir la Orden, basándonos en nuestros deseos altruistas de ayudar al prójimo, amar al Hacedor y buscar igualdad en la medida de lo posible. No había una Orden real aún a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y del pedido de la Divina Victoria para que formáramos un ejército, pero habíamos comenzado a revertir los estados de Tranquilidad en los Tranquilos que encontrábamos, enseñándoles a sentir nuevamente y, recordando palabras de Solas que tanto me había instado a no temer a los espíritus, había logrado contactar con mi espíritu de la Fe, quien me había dado mis habilidades, sin miedos, para poder ayudar a aquellos magos que abandonaban la Tranquilidad, a serenar sus corazones y permitirles volver a la vida.

Lo cierto era que, mientras más tiempo pasabas como Tranquilo, más difícil era incorporarte al mundo de los vivos de nuevo. Algunos parecían vegetales, que terminaban pereciendo.

Para mi sorpresa un amigo del pasado se hizo presente en la Orden y con mucha Compasión ayudó a los magos liberados… Cole. Aquel espíritu del que dudé alguna vez, era el ser más compasivo que tuve el honor de conocer y siempre ayudaba a los magos débiles que volvían a sentir emociones y sufrían por ello. Cole y Fe interactuaban y nos iban enseñando a mí y a Andrew, el otro Buscador, secretos ancestrales del ser humano, de las personas, y guiaban nuestros corazones con serenidad y amor. Acrecentando aún más mi fe.

Luego de que las bases de nuestros conocimientos fueron sólidas, habíamos decidido con Andrew que reclutaríamos a los mejores Templarios para permitir que formaran parte de la Orden. Nos habíamos interesado primero por aquellos que estaban en el Santuario de Ferelden, pues ya no consumían Lirio, y nosotros tampoco lo hacíamos. Por supuesto que Cullen estaba entre los elegidos, pero supe que mi amigo se había ido a Minrathous con Elentari.

Ahora me encontraba en mi oficina en Las Montañas del Cuerno del Cazador escribiendo papeles cuando Andrew ingresó. – Disculpa, Cassandra. Ha venido a verte Madame le Fer. – dijo. Yo asentí y en ese momento Vivienne ingresó.

\- Hola, querida. Quisiera que habláramos sobre temas muy importantes… - nos miramos las dos, pues había recibido una carta de Vivienne tiempo atrás que me había alarmado sobre manera. Había puesto a Andrew sobre aviso y le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de la Orden en mi ausencia. Había llegado el momento de partir y acompañar a Vivienne en esta nueva misión.


	6. Praianna: La Heroína de Ferelden

Una vez, hace ya muchos años de esto, conocí a un engendro tenebroso capaz de razonar y dialogar: _el Arquitecto_. Él me contó que los viejos dioses llamaban a los engendros, a los cuáles consideraba una raza y no los monstruos que nosotros, los Guardas Grises, veíamos en ellos. Me había aclarado que ellos no guerreaban con el afán de diezmarnos o por poder, lo hacían porque se veían obligados a ello, ante el susurrar de los antiguos dioses, como una compulsión… Los engendros tenebrosos necesitaban de nuestra sangre, la de los Guardas Grises, para poder “resistir” el llamado de los antiguos dioses, del mismo modo que nosotros necesitábamos de su sangre corrupta para poder convertirnos en lo que éramos y derrotarlos. Cierto tipo de simbiosis…

Los engendros tenebrosos siempre tuvieron la necesidad de buscar a los viejos dioses. Era su naturaleza. Cuando encontraban uno, comenzaba una Ruina. La última había sido la que yo combatí junto a mis amigos. Urthemiel fue el último dios derrotado… Y retenido en el interior del hijo de Alistair, aunque de esto me enteré mucho tiempo después y ni siquiera su padre lo sabía. Pero las implicancias que tendría… serían catastróficas.

Después de los eventos de la Quinta Ruina, y con ayuda de Morrigan, Alistair y yo burlamos la muerte a gran costo y desarrollé una obsesión sobre estos temas… Engendros tenebrosos, la Llamada, el poder de los antiguos dioses… La búsqueda de información me llevó a aceptar la oferta de mi amiga Leliana: asistir al Círculos de Magos de Orlais, una biblioteca extensa desde mi punto de vista, para extenderme en el estudio de estos temas, además yo era una maga que había habitado un Círculo toda su vida, y siempre me había adaptado de forma adecuada allí dentro, por lo que no me molestaba estar aquí… Y dentro de todo, compartía los puntos de vista de Vivienne. Mi estadía en el Círculo de Ferelden no había sido desastrosa, por el contrario, la había disfrutado, pues era una persona estudiosa y allí estaba rodeada de libros, sin obviar que me llevaba muy bien con el Templario que me custodiaba habitualmente, Cullen Rutherford, quien siempre me había tratado con amabilidad. Yo no tenía los recuerdos de Anders al respecto de la tiranía, ni de los magos de Kirkwall. Aunque estaba claro que en Ferelden el trato siempre había sido más adecuado. Y no podía dejar de mencionar a Irving, él siempre me tutelaba con cariño… ¡Hacedor! Si yo era su pupila favorita.

Así que… actualmente me encontraba en el Círculo de Magos en Orlais, mientras Vivienne había decidido que era tiempo de hacer una visita a Cassandra, una Buscadora de la Verdad, pues deseaba más poder para el Círculo que se encontraba enfrentado al Colegio de Encantadores, donde estaba Fiona y la antigua Inquisidora, mis hermanas de sangre.

Fiona era una elfa, la primera Guardia Gris capaz de superar la infección de nuestra sangre, ¿cómo lo había hecho? No lo sabíamos, del mismo modo que nadie sabía cómo Alistair y yo estábamos vivos después de enfrentar a Urthemiel. Excepto nosotros dos y Morrigan… Mi objetivo era encontrar una cura para la ruina que corría por nuestras venas…

Por otro lado, la Divina Victoria, nada más y nada menos que mi bardo Leliana, no parecía apoyar sustancialmente al Círculo, y aquello ponía los pelos de punta a Vivienne… Era impresionante cómo aquella Leliana delirante que había conocido durante la Quinta Ruina, hoy era la mujer que gobernaba la religión con más devotos en Thedas. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que también metía sus narices sobre el Trono de Orlais, impertinencia que molestaba sobre manera a Gaspard, y en cierto modo también lo entendía… pero por el momento lo tenía bailando a su ritmo, aunque me preguntaba cuándo Gaspard sería consciente de que solo era instrumento de ella y sus caprichos para derrotar a nuestro verdadero enemigo: Fen’Harel… Si ya no lo había notado, se decía que el _chevalier_ era un hombre muy astuto.

Lo cierto es que había cosas mucho más importantes que los tronos o la invasión Qunari en Tevinter… Pero de eso aún nadie era consciente y yo tenía decidido comenzar a ocuparme en ello… El caos se desataría sobre Thedas si no deteníamos a Fen’Harel y alguien tenía que reunir un ejército en su contra.

Oí que se abría la puerta a mis espaldas y el caminar de una armadura pesada hizo que girara mi rostro, encontrándome con una mujer de piel tostada, quizás por el entrenamiento bajo el Sol, cabello oscuro y corto, rostro implacable, altura considerable, un cuerpo visiblemente entrenado y expresión seria. – Cassandra Pentaghast, Lady Buscadora. – dijo mientras pasó mi mano y noté a Vivienne ingresando detrás de ella. La miré con sorpresa, pero tomé su mano de todas formas. El apretón fue fuerte, decidido. – Praianna. Guarda Gris. – dije.

\- Querida, ella es Cassandra. Partiremos de inmediato hacia Denerim. – dijo Viv. Yo asentí. Vivienne me había dicho que teníamos asuntos urgentes que atender con la reina Anora, no especificó cuáles, y yo no pregunté demasiado.


	7. Alistair Theirin

Desde que Cullen se había ido tuve que hacerme cargo de muchos asuntos y mantener a estos hombres entrenados. Yo no tenía el temple del Comandante, y la verdad era que no me gustaba ser responsable de todas estas vidas o dar órdenes, simplemente no era yo. Pero en este caso, Cullen confiaba en mis aptitudes como guerrero, y de eso sí que estaba seguro. Así que supuse que bastaría con continuar entrenándolos, cada tanto rezar para que el Hacedor estuviera contento, bla, bla, bla. Pero nunca imaginé que Anora vendría a darme una visita.

Aquella mañana nos habíamos despertados al alba, como ya era costumbre. Bemand, uno de los soldados Templarios (ex adicto al Lirio) con mejor entrenamiento y mi mano derecha desde que yo era el Comandante a cargo, a mi lado llamó a formación. Así lo hicieron nuestros hombres y mujeres.

Contábamos con un ejército bien entrenado de quinientos veinticinco Templarios, de los cuales solo ciento doce había abandonado por completo la adicción al lirio. Como la Orden Templaria es en realidad una Orden militar de la Capilla, teníamos a nuestra reverenda molestia cotidiana alabando al Hacedor, y no es que yo no fuera Andrastino, pero esta anciana realmente resultaba un incordio… Ni siquiera Andraste era capaz de dotarla de menos aburrimiento en su tono de voz. Reverenda Madre Inés. Una mujer anciana que había traído Leliana, de cabellos grises, que amaba divagar sobre el Cantar de la Luz con ciega esperanza, ¿o era fe? de que el Hacedor nos volvería a amar… No era eso lo que me molestaba, sino que era una anciana obtusa, corta de miras, con el Cantar memorizado de pe a pa, sobre sus recuerdos, y no hacía otra cosa que incordiar a mis soldados con exigencias innecesarias, como estos cantos matutinos obligatorios (matutinos, media mañana, tarde, media tarde, noche…). Pero, de nuevo, yo no era Templario, quizás todo esto formaba parte del entrenamiento de la Orden.

El Santuario Templario de Ferelden, como era conocido, actualmente contaba con una gran organización y grupo de personas que permitía su correcto funcionamiento. Desde la limpieza del lugar, hasta la alimentación. Resultamos ser más famoso de lo que esperábamos, así que comenzábamos a molestar a los Templarios de la Capilla propiamente dicha, pues se corría el rumor que los de aquí eran mejores ¡Y lo eran! Aunque no fue hasta aquel día que me había dado cuenta de que éramos una fuerza militar de la que Ferelden y Orlais querría sacar provecho.

Aquella mañana ingresó a nuestro santuario la Reina Anora en persona, seguida por una pequeña escolta a su lado para protegerla y fue directamente a buscarme. Yo me encontraba escuchando impaciente a Inés recitar el Cantar, mientras mis soldados mantenían su cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados, entregándose al Hacedor.

Sentí que apoyaron una mano pesada sobre mi hombro, y al girar me encontré con un hombre de más de cincuenta años, rostro serio con múltiples cicatrices, severo, cabellos oscuros, que me dijo secamente: - La Reina Anora requiere su presencia.

\- Oh, vaya. Hola. – dije. – Soy Alistair Theirin. – le pasé la mano. - ¿Y tú eres..?

\- Comandante de las Fuerzas de su Majestad. – me contestó sin tomar mi mano.

\- Vaya, Comandante pero sin modales. – lo molesté. Sabía que me podía permitir uno de dos chistes con Anora antes de que se cansara de mí, tenía a mi favor haber permitido que fuera la Reina Regente de Ferelden, y ella lo sabía. Praianna y yo habíamos orquestado la farsa para que su sangre sin linaje real continuara sentada en ese dichoso Trono que mi padre había liberado tanto tiempo atrás del emperador tirano de Orlais, el Rey Loco o Usurpador… Otra historia, claro. Y nadie podía negar que el padre de Anora tuvo su cuota de decisiones para que mi padre asumiera el Trono.

El Comandante me miró enojado por mi insolencia y me retiró de allí para visitar a la Reina. Agradecí no tener que escuchar a Inés, aunque no sabía si el remedio no sería peor que a enfermedad.

Cuando Anora y yo estuvimos frente a frente tantos años después de habernos conocido durante la Quinta Ruina, me sonrió, para mi sorpresa. Llevaba una armadura pesada que era muy grande para ella, claramente intentaban que no fuera reconocida. Y tenía un casco pesado que se lo quitó al estar en un lugar seguro. Por lo poco que pude ver la escolta que traía no tenía número adecuado para acompañar a una Reina, lo que me dejaba claro que su visita era clandestina y tuve curiosidad de conocer el motivo – Alistair. – dijo tomando mi mano y sonriendo cálidamente. – Me alegra volver a verte. – me tomó por sorpresa tanta cordialidad, no lo pude negar. Esperaba a aquella mujer tan pretenciosa y deseosa de poder que había conocido tantos años atrás. Pero bueno, quizás ahora que ya tenía el poder de deseaba no necesitaba sentir que yo fuera una amenaza ¿O quizás necesitaba algo de mí?

\- Majestad. – dije y agaché la cabeza, sin estar seguro si aquella cálida bienvenida era más bien una trampa.

\- Vaya. Has aprendido a hacer reverencia. – bromeó. – No fue lo que hiciste cuando me conociste.

\- No, si no recuerdo mal, la rescaté de una prisión y caí preso yo mismo… - bromeé contraatacando.

\- Es cierto. – me dijo y su rostro se entristeció. – Mi corazón llora al recordar el desenlace de los actos de mi padre. Pero quisiera saber que lo comprendes, se equivocó, pero fue un gran hombre.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí, su Alteza. – dije. Ella soltó mi mano y miró alrededor. Siempre recordaba a su padre, no así al rey Cailan, mi hermano.

\- Veo que has sabido dirigir a estos hombres de fe en el entrenamiento que cualquier soldado merece. Mi padre lo aprobaría. – yo levanté una ceja, ¿su padre?

\- El mérito es más del Comandante Rutherford que mío propio… Y créame cuando le digo que al entrenar, no pensé en su padre precisamente. – ella me miró con aquellos ojos severos de los que Anora hacía uso. – Su majestad. – finalicé ante mi insolencia.

\- He venido a verte porque tengo planes para el Santuario. – dijo de golpe sin prestar atención a lo que había mencionado anteriormente.

\- Ya. Claro. – dije. Ella sonrió, pero noté que su paciencia comenzaba a acabarse.

\- ¿Me podrías acompañar a Denerim?

\- ¿¡Denerim!? – dije incrédulo.

\- Ya has oído… - dijo el Comandante del ejército de la Reina. – Espero no oír que te niegas a una petición real, o podría considerarlo traición, jovencito. – volví a reír. Hacía tiempo ya no me consideraba aquel joven que ella había conocido.

\- Además debo decirte que nadie sabe de mi ausencia en el Palacio… - dijo Anora. – Me gustaría que permaneciera de ese modo, por lo que tendrás que poner cualquier excusa al respecto, pero no mi petición. – yo la miré sin creérmelo demasiado. Cullen se había ido hacía muy poco y me había dejado a cargo, ¿y ahora la reina de Ferelden venía a solicitar mi presencia? ¿Qué tenía que decir exactamente? Suspiré… si yo era Guardia Gris, ¿por qué había aceptado ayudar a Cullen en primer lugar? Di una pequeña patadita al suelo sobre mis pies, levantando algo de polvo y aprovechando para pensar, ¿qué excusa era suficientemente buena como para irme sin levantar sospechas? Levanté la mirada y la vi viéndome con intriga. - ¿Y? – dijo la reina impaciente, yo le sonreí pesadamente.

\- Es que no se me ocurre ninguna excusa buena para dejar este sitio. – contesté llevando una mano a mis cabellos y seguí pensando, ella levantó una ceja.

\- Estoy segura de que darás con algo, Alistair.

\- No… Quiero decir que ninguna sería tan buena como la verdad. – el Comandante se me acercó y se puso detrás de mí.

\- Piensa rápido jovencito. – yo lo miré y si intentó intimidarme falló estrepitosamente… La última vez que tuve alguien grande sobre mis espaldas había sido un archidemonio… Además, ¿jovencito? Ya habían pasado más de 10 años desde la última vez que sí me consideré “jovencito”, aunque supongo que para él sí lo era.

\- Bueno, supongo que simplemente podría decir que debo atender unos asuntos de los Guardas Grises y que estaré aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Anora dibujó una línea fina con sus labios, ¿acaso pretendía tenerme en Denerim durante mucho tiempo? - ¿No es así, majestad?

\- Claro. – dijo, aunque claramente había mentido.


	8. Alistair: Anora Mac Tir

El viaje a Denerim lo hicimos a caballo y con una escolta modesta. Estaba el Comandante de la Guardia Real, que luego supe que se llamaba Joseph Vadrin, cinco guerreros más, Anora y yo. No llevábamos estandartes reales ni comodidades, lo que me sorprendió a decir verdad, pensé que ella necesitaba mayores lujos, pero estaba claro que la había juzgado erróneamente.

La reina Anora demostró tener mucho de aventurera en su sangre. No se quejó en ningún momento, montó guardia a nuestro lado, durmió solo cuando era necesario y cabalgó hasta que Joseph decidía que era tiempo de detenernos. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que no se quejó por no poder tomar baños todos los días y en ningún momento se quitó la armadura, excepto por la noche para descansar su cuerpo durante unos minutos, luego de los cuales se la volvía a poner encima.

Para mí estaba claro que había mucho más de lo que me habían contado en juego. Este viaje no era algo que ella quisiera hacer, era algo que _debía hacerlo_. Debo admitir que me sorprendió gratamente ver que la reina de Ferelden tenía aquella determinación y carácter. En cierto modo sentí cierto orgullo por mi reina. Aquello fue un alivio, había dejado el trono en buenas manos. Había en ella mucho de su padre, pero esperaba que aquella capacidad para traicionar no fuera una de las cualidades adquiridas.

La última noche que montamos guardia, antes de llegar a Denerim, Joseph nos ordenó detenernos y así lo hicimos, mientras los otros guardias avivaron una pequeña fogata para poder asar unos conejos que habían cazado. Transitábamos por el camino real, pero siempre para acampar nos alejábamos lo más que podíamos.

Los guardias montaron una tienda, como lo habían hecho desde el primer día, y allí descansaba la reina por las noches.

Caminé hasta donde estaba Joseph. El hombre no me dirigió la mirada pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a mis charlas nocturnas. – Y dime, ¿hoy me dirás qué es lo que sucede realmente? – lo molesté por última vez, o eso pensé. Él suspiró molesto.

\- No, Alistair. – me dijo. – Ya te he dicho creo que más de cien veces que no me corresponde a mí decir nada.

\- Y yo te he respondido la misma cantidad de veces que no me trago nada de lo que me han dicho. No tiene sentido viajar con la reina y no detenernos en tabernas, ella podría pasar de ser percibida de todas maneras y dormiría con menos peligros.

\- O más. Depende de cómo lo veas. – dijo el hombre. – Podrían reconocerla y no podemos darnos ese lujo.

\- No deberían haberla traído, eso está claro. – confesé. – Pero si venías tú solito con una orden firmada por su majestad habría ido de todas formas. – Joseph sonrió.

\- Ella dijo que no lo harías, e insistió en venir en persona, ¿qué podíamos hacer? – levantó los hombros y me miró.

\- Bueno… ¿qué te puedo decir? – sonreí. – Quizás…

\- … tenía razón. – finalizó él y yo asentí. Los dos reímos.

Durante todo el trayecto a Denerim había notado a Anora algo sombría, leyendo y releyendo unos papeles y hablando con Joseph en complicidad una y otra vez. Estaba claro que estaba sucediendo algo y no me lo dirían hasta que llegáramos al Castillo.

Bien entrada la noche, cuando me dispuse a dormir sobre el suelo Anora se sentó a mi lado. Me sorprendió su visita y me pregunté si había llegado el momento de hablar con la verdad. El rostro de la reina parecía cansado y me pregunté cuáles serían sus problemas que la dejaban tan desecha. – Veo que los años han sido bondadosos contigo. – dijo mirando hacia el horizonte y pude notar ojeras sobre su piel.

\- No tanto… - contesté. – Pero estoy haciendo lo que siempre deseé.

\- ¿Ser Guarda Gris? – me miró, yo asentí. – Supongo que tener al amor de tu vida a tu lado también ayuda. – se refirió a Praianna. Volví a asentir. Por algún motivo pensé que la reina sonaba a una mujer solitaria, triste, que deseaba “algo más” en su vida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene a la reina de Ferelden sin poder conciliar el sueño? – dije. Ella volvió a mirarme y volví a notar su cansancio. – No me malinterprete, su majestad. Pero no es frecuente que usted venga a buscar a un simple guerrero sin buenos motivos, haga todo este esfuerzo incómodo de montar durante día y noche sin descanso, evadir miradas curiosas, solo para volver al Castillo. Sé que hay algo más que aún no me ha dicho.

\- Puedes tutearme, Alistair. – dijo ella. – Hay mucho más que aún no te he dicho… Pero no me corresponde a mi hacerlo, sino a otras personas que saben mucho más del tema.

\- ¿Qué tema? – ella suspiró.

\- Almas dracónicas… - dijo. – Antiguos dioses asociados a las Ruinas… - luego me miró directo a los ojos. – Rituales que permiten a los Guardas Grises continuar con vida. – comprendí perfectamente sus palabras.

Una brisa sopló y sacudió nuestros cabellos mientras el silencio se apoderaba de nosotros ¿Cómo conocía el ritual que Morrigan había realizado conmigo la noche antes de enfrentar al archidemonio? Ella me sonrió al notar la seriedad en mi rostro. – No te preocupes, Alistair. – dijo. – No voy a juzgarte a ti o a nadie…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con “rituales” que permiten a Guardas Grises continuar con vida? – fui directo al grano. Ella desvió mis ojos y miró sus manos. Anora se encontraba sentada a mi lado con las piernas flexionadas y abrazadas por ella misma. Apoyó su mentón sobre sus rodillas y habló sin mirarme.

\- Años atrás, antes de que se conformara la Inquisición, una mujer vino a visitarme al Castillo. No se le permitió el ingreso y yo no le otorgué audiencia. Era una anciana de cabellos alocados y grises, rostro arrugado y labios finos. – se tomó un tiempo para continuar. – Luego de unos días volvió a acercarse al Castillo y a pedir audiencia con la reina. No se la concedí. Finalmente, por tercera vez vino y entregó un papel escrito al Comandante para la reina, retirándose. – Anora me miró, yo guardaba silencio a su lado. – El papel tenía una frase escrita que mi padre y yo decíamos en forma confidencial, y nunca estuve segura de cómo la conocía. Debajo de aquella nota había una dirección para que nos viéramos. Sin pensarlo demasiado fui.

\- Algo imprudente, Anora. – la tuteé. Ella asintió y sonrió amargamente.

\- La mujer me esperaba debajo de un árbol y más tarde supe que era _Asha’bellanar_.

\- Flemeth. – dije sin creérmelo, pues si no recordaba mal, habíamos atacado a la madre de Morrigan durante la Quinta Ruina para quitar su verdadero Grimorio y dárselo a Morrigan. Así que después de todo aquella anciana demente estaba viva.

\- Así es, Flemeth. Una bruja que había conocido a tu padre y al mío durante las épocas de usurpación del Rey Loco. Y habían hablado de manera privada con Maric, pidiéndole que cumpliera una promesa, pero mi padre nunca supo cuál había sido el pedido, pues Maric siempre fue cauteloso con ello.

\- Oh, no lo sabía. – dije. Ella me sonrió levemente.

\- Sabes muy poco de tu padre, ¿no? – sabía poco sí, pero Maric nunca había sido _realmente_ mi padre. Simplemente asentí.

\- Un día te contaré historias. – me conmovieron sus intenciones de compartir conmigo algo sobre nuestros padres, así que sonreí a su lado. Pero lo cierto era que no necesitaba historias. – Aquella mujer me dijo un secreto de tu Orden que todos desconocían excepto los miembros de los Guardas Grises. – la miré seriamente. – Me dijo que para matar a un archidemonio solo un Guarda Gris puede hacerlo, porque de ese modo la esencia del dios antiguo pasa al Guarda y ello conlleva a la muerte del enemigo, ya que la inmunidad contra los engendros tenebrosos que ustedes adquieren, resulta también el veneno fulminante para el alma del dios antiguo. – yo seguía sin decir nada, sólo la miraba. Ella suspiró. – Cuando eso sucede por supuesto que el Guarda Gris se sacrifica para derrotar la Ruina. – en ese momento me miró directo a los ojos. – Yo no le dije nada a la bruja, aunque estoy segura de que ella sabía la verdad de lo que había sucedido… Pero yo estuve aquel día en Denerim. – me recordó. – Sé que solo tú y Praianna enfrentaron al enemigo, lo derrotaron, pero aquí están. – ambos guardamos silencio. - ¿No han vencido el alma del antiguo dios? – a la pregunta que acababa de hacer yo no tenía respuestas. Nunca había querido pensar realmente en qué significó aquel ritual con Morrigan y la presencia de mi hijo. Hubo un tiempo en el que me había obsesionado con el tema, pero luego lo dejé pasar con todos los acontecimiento que se sucedían en Thedas y ante la imposibilidad de dar con Morrigan y el dolor que me provocaba.

\- Por supuesto que lo hemos vencido. – dije.

\- ¿Pero qué fue del alma del dios antiguo? – insistió la reina. – Si debía entrar en el cuerpo de un Guarda y no lo hizo, ¿dónde está? – de pronto aquella pregunta me hizo pensar que quizás Morrigan había accedido a tener sexo conmigo con el afán de embarazarse de un Guarda Gris, ¿qué implicancias tenía aquello sobre el niño? ¿Y si mi hijo era quien había absorbido el alma del dios antiguo? De pronto la mera idea de aquello hizo que un zumbido apareciera sobre mis oídos y sentía que mi estómago portaba un yunque dentro.

\- No tengo respuestas para tus preguntas. – ambos nos miramos en silencio. - ¿Por qué te has involucrado en todo esto? – quise saber.

\- Flemeth me habló de un ritual que incluyó magia de sangre… - me enfrentó. – Con su hija, Morrigan y tú. – ambos nos miramos seriamente. – Recuerdo a la maga, era muy hermosa.

\- Oh, por favor Anora. No vayas hacia ese lado. Yo no me acosté con Morrigan porque era hermosa. – me quejé. Ella sonrió suavemente como desilusionada.

\- Pero te acostaste con ella en medio de un ritual de sangre. – afirmó. Guardé silencio y supe que había dicho demasiado. – Alistair, ¿en qué momento pensaste que estaba bien hacer aquello? – me reprochó.

\- Anora… - dije algo molesto por el tema que estábamos tocando. – Tú no estuviste conmigo en aquellos días. Era joven, estaba enamorado, no tenía la edad que tengo ahora… y – suspiré molesto. – No tengo excusas… Por supuesto que estuvo mal lo que hice. – confesé finalmente y bajé la mirada al suelo. – Siempre resentí a mi padre por haber tenido un bastardo real, pero fui e hice lo mismo. No somos tan distintos él y yo después de todo. – ella apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro y me acarició levemente. Yo la miré sorprendido, ¿quién era esta mujer que tenía al lado? No era la Anora que recordaba.

\- Aquella bruja me habló de magos poderosos que estaban despertando sobre la tierra. – volvió a tomar el hilo de la conversación. – Me dijo que el cielo lloraría la altanería de uno de ellos y que se aproximaban tiempos oscuros que podrían traer la muerte a Thedas. – yo la miré sorprendido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

\- Tuviste aquella información, ¿y no hiciste nada?

\- Por supuesto que hice “algo”. – me corrigió. – Al principio no creí nada. En realidad lo creí todo pero intenté buscar excusas para no hacerlo. Cuando abandoné aquella lucha interna me comuniqué con Leliana, recordando que ella también había formado parte de tu grupo. Ella era la mano izquierda de la Divina Justinia y me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella se encargaría de buscar información. Se que entabló una relación estrecha con la Heroína de Ferelden, y según me dijo la Divina Victoria, Praianna y ella se estaban encargando de este asunto que le había comunicado. Me pidió que mis ejércitos estuvieran dispuestos a prestar ayuda de ser necesario. Y aquella fue mi promesa. Preparar mis ejércitos para cuando fueran requeridos ¿Qué más podía hacer? Fui más que tolerante con todo lo que sucedió en Risco Rojo, y permití a la Inquisición utilizar mis tierras como fortaleza. Creo que he hecho lo que estaba en mis manos. – dijo y yo me sorprendí. – Pero hay algo más que me dijo Flemeth. – confesó. Yo la miré. – Me dijo: “_Cuida a Alistair Theirin, pues en su sangre yace la respuesta_”.


	9. Alistair: Denerim. Parte 1

La puerta de la sala donde llevaríamos a cabo la reunión en el Castillo de Denerim se abrió y entró una bardo a quien conocía _demasiado_ bien, pero que no llevaba las ropas de según su rol en la Capilla, que debería estar usando en la actualidad: Leliana. Claramente de incógnito en Ferelden dejando de lado sus obligaciones de la Gran Catedral. – Su majestad. – dijo haciendo una reverencia a Anora. – Alistair. – me saludó también con una reverencia.

\- Su Perfección. – contesté. Ella rio cálidamente, se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos. Yo estaba sentado a un costado de Anora, sobre una gran mesa rectangular y tenía mis manos apoyadas sobre ésta. Leliana me hizo poner en pie, luego miró mis atuendos de nobleza (que habían insistido en que los usara) y rio.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Así se vería el Rey de Ferelden? – molestó. Me habían hecho vestir como un noble cuando llegamos al Castillo y dejar de lado mi armadura. Anora sobre su asiento se removió, claramente molesta o amenazada por el comentario. No comprendí por qué Leliana había dicho aquello, si era para molestar a Anora o a mí. 

\- Por favor, Leliana… - dije, y quité mis manos de las suyas. – Sabes que mi lugar está con los Guardas Grises. – tranquilicé a la reina, aunque no porque me interesara que se sintiera tranquila, sino porque mi lugar era con la Orden. Luego corrí la silla a mi lado para que la Divina tomara asiento, y así lo hizo.

Guardamos silencio durante demasiado tiempo cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta. Miré y vi a una mujer calva y de piel morena ingresar con un caminar ostentoso, ropas claramente de mago y de Orlais y su báculo en mano. Sus labios eran gruesos y la recordé de la reunión que habíamos tenido anteriormente, creo que se llamaba Madame Le Fer. Al momento entró Praianna y me sonrió desde lo lejos, verla tranquilizó mi corazón, aunque me pareció que ella se encontraba intranquila. Estoy seguro de que fue imaginación mía. No había sucedido nada entre los dos. O quizás ese era el problema… Los asuntos que cada uno investigaba nos mantenían apartados demasiado tiempo. Más del que yo preferiría y la última vez que nos habíamos visto había sido hacía casi un año (sin contar la reunión secreta con Leliana pero allí solo habíamos tenido tiempo de saludarnos).

Praianna caminó hasta la mesa, saludó a Anora y se sentó delante de mí, al lado de la maga. Finalmente entró otra mujer de cabello corto negro y una mirada seria, Cassandra Pentaghast. La conocía de nuestro viaje al Más Allá con Elentari tres años atrás. Era una luchadora envidiable. Nos saludó y se sentó al lado de Vivienne.

Una vez que dejamos de lado las presentaciones Anora comenzó a hablar a los presentes. Lo hacía muy bien. El tono de su voz era el adecuado para captar la atención de quiénes la escuchábamos y la seriedad de su rostro y la expresión preocupada era la adecuada para mantener nuestra atención sobre ella: - Hemos decidido llevar a cabo esta reunión porque es momento de poner cartas en un asunto que nos atañe a todos: ¿dónde está Fen’Harel? – preguntó.

En mi asiento levanté una ceja y me pregunté por qué en el nombre de Andraste, Anora sabía _algo_ acerca de Fen’Harel. Miré a Leliana en búsqueda de respuestas, pero ella no me miraba, estaba con la vista clavada sobre la reina en un claro intento por evitar mis ojos; así que desvié la mirada hacia Praianna, quien hacía lo mismo ¡Vaya! Estaba claro que ellas dos, Leliana y Praianna, tenían esta reunión ensayada y estudiada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Conocía demasiado bien a mi amada como para no ser consciente de que la seguridad de su cuerpo era debido a que esto estaba cabalmente debatido con anticipación. Aunque debo confesar que me molestó un poco que me tuviera fuera de todo este plan, después de todo Ferelden había sido el reino de mi padre, ¡y no!, yo no quería ser rey, pero sentía responsabilidad por estas tierras de todas formas. La voz de Anora interrumpió mis pensamientos: – Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que supieron algo acerca de Fen’Harel y en este año han estado llevando a cabo todo lo necesario para enfrentarlo. – noté la mirada gélida de Cassandra sobre la reina. – Leliana y yo hemos mantenido contacto secreto durante este año para asegurar estabilidad sobre mis tierras. – dijo con voz segura Anora y miró a Cassandra para responder a su mirada implacable. – Para disponer tierras sobre Ferelden para la creación del Santuario ha tenido que negociar conmigo, ¿o creen que dejaría que actuaran sobre mis tierras sin conocimiento de qué es lo que sucede? – sonrió socarronamente. – Y como saben quienes me conocen, yo no soy una tonta. Leliana ha tenido que decirme la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¡Ja! Claro, conociendo a Leliana le habría dicho lo que habría querido que Anora supiera, pero la reina no conocía tan bien a la bardo. - Leliana y yo no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando yace una amenaza sobre nuestros reinos. – dijo Anora. – Fen’Harel es_ muy _real y lo saben y desea atacar nuestro mundo. Hemos decidido que es hora de atacarlo a él.

\- A ver, a ver, a ver… - interrumpí sacudiendo mis manos para que la reina se detuviera. - ¿Quiénes _han_ decidido exactamente? - me puse de pie, pues la situación comenzaba a molestarme lo suficiente como para no mantenerme en mi lugar.

\- En Orlais estoy teniendo problemas muy serios con el Emperador Gaspard, que se ha empeñado en contradecir mis consejos. – dijo Leliana. 

\- ¿Empeñado? – dije sonriendo incrédulo. – Leliana, ¿tienes idea de cuántas cosas has hecho en contra lo de que él deseaba y has obligado a la Capilla a cambiar el rumbo de sus costumbres de un día al otro? ¿Qué esperabas de Gaspard? ¿Sumisión?

\- Alistair… - me dijo. – Te dirigirás a mí según mi rango. – levanté un ceja y reí.

\- Discúlpeme su Perfección. – simulé una reverencia exagerada, pero fue claramente una burla. – Puedes asustar a quien desees con tu tono, no a mí Leliana. – dije. – Lo que te digo te molesta, lo entiendo. Pero ¡en serio! ¿Qué respuesta esperabas de Gaspard?

\- ¡Basta, Alistair! – dijo Anora a mi lado. Luego miró a Leliana. – Divina Victoria, no podemos negar que has hecho muchas cosas que han molestado a la corona de Orlais, no así a la de Ferelden… - dijo. Me pregunté cuán enterado de todo esto estaría mi tío Teagan.

\- Alistair, por favor escucha. – dijo Praianna, que se puso de pie. – Como saben algunos de ustedes, después de derrotar a Urthemiel y finalizar la Quinta Ruina me he dedicado a estudiar secretos de nuestra Orden de los Guardas Grises que me ha llevado a alertarme en los últimos años por la posibilidad de que una nueva Ruina caiga sobre Thedas. – hubo un silencio sepulcral y sentí que mis orejas se incendiaban por el flujo sanguíneo que recorría mi cuerpo con mayor rapidez: Praianna estaba hablando de la Orden de los Guardas Grises de la que_ yo_ formaba parte y no me había comentado nada a _mí_, pero aparentemente había corrido a hablar con Anora y Leliana. Sentía que comenzaba a molestarme mucho esta dichosa reunión.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo la Lady Buscadora, Cassandra. - ¿Una Ruina? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera saberlo? – Praianna levantó una mano en señal de que guardara silencio y la dejara continuar.

\- Creemos que el alma de Urthemiel no fue derrotada durante la Quinta Ruina y se le permitió viajar por estos años en un recipiente que finalizó siendo adquirido por Fen’Harel. – confesó ella, yo empalidecí.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dije molesto. – Creo que antes de comenzar esta reunión deberías haber hablado conmigo al respecto. – ella me miró con seriedad, pero yo no me inmuté, ¿quién se creía que era para confesar secretos de los Guardas delante de estas personas que ni siquiera sabían lo que era formar parte de la Orden?

\- Luego lo hablaremos. – dijo.

\- Por supuesto que luego lo hablaremos ¡Y por supuesto que no será cuando haya personas que no pertenecen a nuestra Orden! – no pude contenerme y cuando dije aquello mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que habría querido, pero estaba furioso con ella. Me hubiera encantado ser el primero en escuchar todas sus ideas y descubrimientos ¡Por el Hacedor! Era yo quien la había apoyado siempre para que hiciera todas las locuras que quiso, aguanté todos los meses necesarios sin ella, y la acompañé a todas las aventuras que me necesitó. Esperaba un poco más de consideración por su parte. Yo estaba hirviendo.

\- Querido, tu Orden ha hecho demasiado por Thedas… algunas cosas buenas y otras malas. – dijo Madame Le Fer. - ¿O debo recordarte lo que sucedió durante nuestra guerra contra Corifeus? – yo la miré molesto. – Creo que es hora de que dejen todo ese secretismo que tienen y hablen abiertamente con aliados que no pertenecemos a la Orden pero que estamos dispuestos a dejar todo por este mundo. – la maga apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, poniéndose de pie y se abalanzó con gracia sobre mí para dejar su rostro un poco más cerca cuando decía lo que siguió: - Ya han cometido errores en el pasado y lo harán de nuevo en el futuro… No permitiré que tú Orden vuelva a dañar a nuestro mundo.

\- ¡¡Mi Orden ha salvado a este mundo!! – la enfrenté con la misma agresividad que ella.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo es que Fen’Harel tiene el alma de Urthemiel en sus manos? Explícame eso querido, ya que tú y ella – señaló a Praianna – fueron los Guardas que lo enfrentaron ¿Qué hicieron para permitir que viviera? – mi rostro se entristeció y sentí un puñal en mi corazón recordando aquel ritual con Morrigan nuevamente y por primera vez en muchos años aquella sensación de “miedo” por las implicancias de mis actos volvieron a mi mente ¿Acaso yo era responsable de que Urthemiel estuviera ahora con Fen’Harel?

\- Los errores cometidos fueron míos, no de la Orden. – dije finalmente.

\- ¿Cómo es que saben que Fen'Harel tiene el alma de un dios antiguo? - preguntó Cassandra, interrumpiendo nuestra discusión con la maga. - Lo que están afirmando es casi imposible. - Anora la miró y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia Praianna. Ella contestó:

\- Lady Buscadora, no sabemos con veracidad casi nada relacionado con la Ruinas, solo que están en Thedas y que se deben al despertar del alma de un dios antiguo corrupto que termina desatando una plaga sobre nosotros, comandado por un archidemonio. Hay muchas teorías respecto al inicio de las Ruinas, pero ninguna está confirmada. Yo, personalmente, creo en lo que recita el Cantar de la Luz, pues es la formación que he recibido en el Círculo de Magos de Ferelden. Pero, así como se suponía que los Guardas Grises somos los únicos capaces de destruir a los archidemonios, nos hemos encontrado hace unos años con Corifeus, que se lo asumía muerto, pero al parecer no lo estaba. Lo que me lleva a plantearme lo siguiente: ¿al derrotar un archidemonio, vencemos su alma y la hacemos desaparecer? ¿O tan solo la debilitamos lo suficiente como para que vuelva al Abismo? - Yo la miré y mi corazón se apenó de no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre estos temas con ella y acompañarla con su línea de razonamiento. Cassandra contestó:

\- ¿Estás queriendo decir que quizás todos los dioses derrotados durante las cinco Ruinas podrían estar durmiendo, adquiriendo más poder? - Praianna levantó sus hombros afirmando que no lo sabía. 

\- Querida, tú y él eran todo lo que quedaba de la Orden en Ferelden. – dijo la maga, volviendo a acusarme. – Representan a tu Orden, así como yo a los magos. Si cada uno representa de forma adecuada al sitio donde pertenece puedes plantarte en su defensa, pero si tiene una representación tan liviana como la que han dado, mejor no digas nada.

\- ¡Silencio Vivienne! – dijo Leliana molesta y se puso de pie para enfrentarla. – No te permitiré que le hables de ese modo a Alistair. Ha dado su vida completa a este reino y a Thedas. Le debemos mucho a él y a Praianna. – yo apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No discutamos, Lel. Tiene razón en algunas cosas que dice. – dije con tristeza y luego miré a Praianna con enojo. Ella me miró molesta también pero no dijimos nada. Había demasiada distancia entre ambos.


	10. Alistair: Denerim. Parte 2

La reina Anora continuó hablando durante los minutos que siguieron a la reunión. Habló de Fen’Harel y la amenaza que representaba sobre el mundo, sus ansias de desgarrar el Velo según había sido informada por Leliana y el riesgo en el que nos encontrábamos todos. Aparentemente el Velo había sido creado por él, no, como se decía en el Cantar de la Luz, por el Hacedor cuando quiso separar a sus primeros hijos imperfectos de los segundos. Es decir que el Velo había sido creado con el afán de encerrar a los dioses del panteón élfico, a los que conocía ahora como _Evanuris_; nada tenía que ver todo lo que yo creía como andrastino, respecto al Más Allá y la existencia de espíritus que envidiaban a los hombres creativos y capaces de grandes hazañas, y que se encontraban separados de nosotros por el Velo del Hacedor. Me resultaba casi inverosímil, pero más aún que nadie en esta reunión lo cuestionara… Siendo todos andrastinos, incluso la única elfa presente.

Aquí estaba la Divina Victoria y aún así no cuestionaba las palabras dichas por Fen’Harel… Me di cuenta de que Thedas se enfrentaría al mayor momento de crisis de fe que se hubiera conocido y me preguntaba qué tenía que ver yo en todo eso y por qué había sido citado a esta reunión secreta, escoltado personalmente por la reina regente de Ferelden. Algo más tenía que haber aparte que aquella predicción de Flemeth respecto a mi sangre…

La reina siguió hablando sobre la Orden de los Guardas Grises y comentó que tenía entendido que había problemas internos luego de lo acontecido con Corifeus y que aparentemente un grupo de nosotros estábamos alejándonos del liderazgo de Weisshaupt. Supongo que la molestia en mi rostro era tan evidente por lo que permitió que yo continuara con esta parte del diálogo: - Alistair, tú eres uno de los representantes más experimentados. – dijo. – Dinos, ¿es cierto que hay un grupo de ustedes que desea mantener lazos con la humanidad y separarse del poder de Wiesshaupt? – yo suspiré cansado. – Tengo entendido que quieren dialogar más abiertamente con el resto de las personas para evitar errores con grandes implicancias. 

Suspiré ¿Realmente iba a hablar de todas estas cosas delante de Anora? Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. Lamento informar que aquella mujer no formaba parte de mi círculo de confianza ni por lo lejos, sin embargo, Praianna, la miré, que había sido la mujer en la que más había confiado en toda mi vida de repente se presentaba como una extraña a la que tenía que rogar para que me dijera algo. Ni siquiera algo sobre nosotros, sino algo sobre los Guardas Grises. Apoyé mis manos sobre la mesa y situé mi mirada sobre éstas. Suspiré: - Antes de comenzar a hablar necesito hacer la siguiente pregunta. – aún me mantenía en pie, al igual que todos los presentes en la reunión. - ¿Se puede confiar en ustedes? – sentí la mano de Leliana sobre mi hombro.

\- Por supuesto, Alistair. – dijo. – Somos todos de confianza en esta sala. – yo asentí y la miré. Los ojos de Leliana intentaron decirme que me quedara tranquilo, pero seguía sin entender por qué Anora estaba aquí, entre nosotros.

\- Necesito que me expliques por qué Anora está al tanto de todo. – fue lo primero que pedí. La reina a mi lado se movió incómoda, acababa de dejar en claro que no confiaba en ella.

\- Alistair. – dijo la reina. Yo la miré y ella caminó hasta la puerta de la sala y la abrió. – Espérame un segundo. – y se retiró. Yo miré a Leliana, ya no miraba a Praianna pues sentía que había traicionado mi confianza. Había corrido a hablar con Anora en lugar de plantearme estas cosas a mí. Me pregunté por qué la reina había elegido salir de la reunión sin darme explicaciones. Leliana hizo un gesto suave con su cabeza y lo sentí como si me estuviera pidiendo que tuviera paciencia. Asentí en respuesta.

Al poco tiempo ingresó Teagan a la reunión y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Mi tío sonrió al verme y se acercó abrazándome. Yo le devolví el gesto pero no terminaba de comprender qué sucedía. – Teagan está al tanto de todo esto, Alistair. – dijo Anora. – Lo he traído a la reunión para que supieras que esto que estamos haciendo es por Thedas, no por Ferelden. – yo miré a Anora y le sonreí en brazos de mi tío.

\- Alistair. – dijo Teagan. – La reina Anora tiene razón. Ella partirá con ustedes… - cuando dijo aquello lo miré y la rabia volvió sobre mi rostro, Teagan levantó sus manos para que no dijera nada. – Yo seré senescal en su ausencia y si algo llegara a pesar a la reina me haría cargo del Trono. – no comprendía nada, ¿qué? A ver si entendía “algo”: Anora acababa de decir que esto era por Thedas, no por Ferelden, por ello mi tío se había “sacrificado”, permitiendo oportunamente que la reina dejara el trono para acompañarme en una aventura que aún no sabía cuál sería, con la posibilidad de morir y que él ocupara el trono. Claro, y yo era un idiota que no sabía hilar fino. Levanté una ceja hacia Teagan.

\- ¿Por qué Anora tiene que ir con nosotros? – pregunté molesto. - ¡Es la reina regente de Ferelden por el Hacedor! O… Fen’Harel, o el dios que quieran ¿Cómo pueden someterla a semejante peligro? Además, ¿qué sabe hacer ella? Sería una molestia. – hubo silencio en la reunión, quizás porque era cierto, quizás porque había faltado el respeto a la reina.

\- Anora está muy bien entrenada por su padre en el arte del ataque a distancia. No la conoces lo suficiente, pero es una maestra en el uso del arco y la flecha, podrá ser de ayuda. - No, evidentemente no la conocía demasiado, pues aquella mujer había sido capaz de poner dentro de su bolsillo a mi tío, el embajador de Ferelden ¿Tanta capacidad de persuación tenía la reina?

\- Sí, será de ayuda para una emboscada con el objetivo de secuestrarla. – dije aireado. – Cuando se sepa que ha dejado el trono nos atacarán en cada rincón de Thedas. Además, ¿ataque a distancia? ¿entrenada por Loghain? ¿Y cuándo fue la último vez que sostuvo un arco? – Sí, sí. Si lo analizo con paños fríos entiendo que me estaba pasando de la raya, pero aquel día estaba enfurecido. Sentía que me trataban como a un idiota… Y quizás lo parecía, pero no lo era. Sentía que esta reunión había estado orquestada por todos los presentes y el objetivo era convencerme a mí de hacer lo que deseaban que hiciera. Pero en ningún momento tenían intenciones de “debatir” algo, ¡no! Estaban allí para darme órdenes. 

\- No estamos aquí para discutir mis talentos, Alistair. – dijo Anora. – Estamos aquí para que dirijas un grupo de aventureros que irá a Weisshaupt. – y ahí llegó mi respuesta… esas eran las órdenes que debía cumplir.

\- ¿Cómo es que _deciden_ que de sucederte algo durante el viaje Teagan se hará cargo del trono? ¿Ha habido una Gran Asamblea? ¿Nuestros arleses y bannores están de acuerdo? - pregunté. Nosotros, los fereldenos, si bien éramos una monarquía, teníamos nuestro voto compartido con el pueblo para la toma de decisiones a través de los principales representantes de las tierras del reino para decidir el futuro político. 

\- Vaya, al fin te has interesado por política, sobrino. - levanté una ceja molesto. 

\- No es interés por política, es conocimiento básico del funcionamiento del reino. - me quejé. 

\- Alistair. - dijo Anora. - He dejado un documento firmado donde explico mis deseos si llego a perecer. De sucederme algo se celebrará una Gran Asamblea donde Arl Teagan lo presentará y se tomará la decisión. - me explicó. - Esperemos que Ferelden quede en manos de Guerrin. 

\- ¡No! - volví a quejarme. - No, no, Anora. - llevé mis manos sobre mis cabellos y los apreté acalorados. - Praianna y yo hemos sacrificado mucho para que ocuparas el trono, no puedes actuar...

\- Tu preocupación me conmueve, Alistair. - me interrumpió Anora con tono burlón. - Pero no estamos aquí para poner sobre la mesa una decisión que es mía: iré contigo, te guste o no. Si quieres que sea la reina regente, entonces concéntrate en que no muera. - Ambos nos miramos aireados. 

\- Por supuesto que me concentraré en ello. - cedí finalmente. Anora miró a Leliana para que continuara con la reunión: 

\- Anora y Teagan – comenzó Leliana – han sido los únicos regentes capaces de oír mis advertencias en este último año y han prestado ayudado a la Inquisición para poder llevar adelante nuestros planes. Teagan es consciente de que hemos tenido de disolver la Inquisición para eliminar la corrupción interna de los Agentes de Fen’Harel, pero que hemos estado trabajando para dar un ataque a nuestro enemigo. - ella miró a mi tío y le sonrió. - He tenido el agrado de mantener el contacto con Teagan desde que nos conocimos en la defensa de Risco Rojo tantos años atrás para ayudar a Connor... Y al entonces Arl de Risco Rojo, Eamon.

\- ¿Por qué no está aquí Elentari? – quise saber. – Ella es la Inquisidora.

\- Ella está en Tevinter encargándose directamente del problema. – dijo Leliana. – Pero de Hain, otro enemigo. De Fen’Harel nos encargaremos nosotros. – suspiré.

\- Es muy grave lo que el elfo está diciendo para nuestras creencias religiosas. No podemos dejar que tales palabras se tomen por ciertas… - estaba diciendo Teagan, pero lo interrumpí.

\- A ver… Teagan. – dije y sacudí mis manos aireado. – Si no crees en sus palabras ¿por qué te preocupa que desgarre un Velo que no creó? – Leliana quiso hablar, pero levanté la voz para continuar. – Si él no lo creó, no será capaz de destruirlo, ¿no? No a una creación del Hacedor. Sería inaudito. – Teagan guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir. Luego miró a la Divina.

Leliana guardó silencio, hasta que finalmente dijo: - Yo creo en las palabras de Fen’Harel. – bien, al fin algo de sinceridad por parte de todo este grupo de personas. – Quizás las interpretaciones del Cantar de la Luz no han sido correctas en todos sus puntos. – intentó explicar algo que no tenía explicación diferente a “la religión andrastina se encuentra temblando desde sus cimientos”. – Son palabras escritas por hombres, que bien podrían haber sido transcriptas de manera defectuosa, o podrían contener errores.

\- Pero si admites que el Cantar de la Luz tiene errores, ¿por qué es solo aquel referido al Velo? ¿Y si tiene más errores? – continué. - ¿Y si todo lo que hemos creído _es_ un error?

\- Es que yo creo que tiene más errores. – confesó Leliana.

\- Querida, me ofendes. – interrumpió Vivienne. – Realmente no puedo creer que seas la representante de nuestra religión, su Perfección, y digas estas tonterías. Solas delira, como siempre lo ha hecho. Y sí, tiene poder, ¿pero hacerte dudar de tus creencias? – Leliana la fulminó con la mirada y luego me miró a mí. - El elfo siempre fue altanero y con aires de grandeza, pero ¿creer que es quien le dio forma al mundo actual? ¡Por favor! Esperaría estos disparates de Elentari que está fascinada con el delirante de Solas, ¿pero de ti? ¿O es que también te ha cautivado?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - comenzó Leliana, pero Cassandra interrumpió para no perder el hilo del debate. 

\- Divina Victoria, por favor, cuéntanos de los errores que percibes en el Cantar de la Luz. - Leliana la miró y noté el rostro de Lady Buscadora abrumado, supongo que este tema también hacía temblar los cimientos de su propia fe. 

\- Creo que tiene más errores. Por ejemplo, creo que el objetivo del Cantar de la Luz no debería ser llegar a todos los rincones de Thedas para encontrar el perdón del Hacedor. No. Creo que debería ser aceptar a todas las razas y clases existentes, respetando sus creencias y modos de vida, para lograr vivir en armonía.

\- ¡¡Esto es inaudito!! – golpeó la mesa Vivienne. - ¿Qué dirás ahora? ¿¡Que los magos deberían gobernarse solos!?

\- Respeta mi rango, Vivienne. – levantó la voz Leliana y la apuntó con un dedo. – Piensa un poco antes de ser tan corta de miras. Si realmente estuviéramos haciendo las cosas de manera correcta el Hacedor debería habernos perdonado, ¡pero no! Ni siquiera bajo la intercesión de Andraste nos ha perdonado. Eso es solo porque nosotros no lo hemos interpretado de forma adecuada.

\- Pero tú eres la traductora del Hacedor, ¿no? – contraatacó Vivienne. El tono entre las dos era gélido, y comenzaba a temer por la vida de la maga.

\- Vivienne, Leliana tiene un punto de vista indiscutible. – dijo Cassandra. Su voz sonó serena, como si la mujer ya hubiera pensado en todos estos temas con anterioridad. – Tiene que haber un motivo por el que nuestro creador nos continúa dando la espalda. Y yo también creo que se debe principalmente por el trato que le hemos dados a los magos y a las demás razas. Si él es el creador de la vida en Thedas, nos creó a nosotros _y a ellos_. Aunque los elfos o enanos decidan tener otros dioses para alabar. 

\- Realmente no puedo creer las tonterías que estoy oyendo en esta mesa. – volvió a defender su fe Vivienne. – El Hacedor continúa dándonos la espalda porque no somos capaces de mantenernos firmes a sus pedidos. Nos ha entregado un Cantar de la Luz donde nos dice paso por paso qué debemos hacer para ser perdonados y nosotros queremos modificarlo ¿¡Es enserio!? – miró a las dos. Cassandra negó con un movimiento de cabeza sin ganas de discutir sobre el tema, Leliana simplemente la miró con seriedad.

\- Vivienne… - le dijo. – Tú que eres tan creyente… - Vivienne la miró, amenazante. – Cree en mis palabras. Porque yo soy la Divina Victoria, máxima representante del Hacedor en la tierra. Y si yo digo que creo que el Cantar de la Luz se debe rever, se reverá, ¿te queda claro? – ambas se desafiaron durante segundos silenciosos que resultaron ser una guerra fría, pero Vivienne valoraba su cabeza, así que simplemente decidió no contestar.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué debo hacer? – interrumpí aquel momento lleno de tensión para volver al tema del viaje a Wiesshaupt.

\- Viajar a Weisshaupt. – contestó Leliana, mirándome para dejar pasar aquel momento de sublevación. - Allí encontrarán un agente mío que te llevará hasta donde creemos que se oculta Fen’Harel. Lo enfrentarás.

Mademe Le Fer suspiró y dijo: -Viajaremos Cassandra, Anora, tú y yo. – al parecer se había dado por vencida.

\- Sí que es un grupo reducido. – dije pensando que tamaña travesía merecía más integrantes.

\- Se irán sumando en el camino otros miembros de confianza. – dijo Cassandra. – Conmigo irá un asesino también… Su nombre es Cole.

\- ¿Ha vuelto? – se sorprendió la maga y noté una sonrisa en los labios de Lady Buscadora asintiendo. Yo miré a Praianna.

\- Yo iré al Colegio de Encantadores a tener una palabras con Fiona. – dijo ella. – Necesito aclarar unas dudas. – mi rostro volvió a endurecerse, era tan obvio que sabía muchas más cosas que yo respecto a los Guardas Grises y me molestaba mucho que no me las dijera. Mi confianza se sentía herida. Sentí una pena profunda, hacía tanto tiempo no la veía, pero ella parecía no tener interés en debatir conmigo nada. Solo me habían citado aquí y me habían dicho: dirigirás un grupo donde yo diga… Y claro que haría como me pedían, si me venían con todo el tema de Fen’Harel y el fin del mundo ¡no podía oponerme!

\- Partirán hacia Kirkwall. – interrumpió mis pensamientos Leliana. – De allí Varric se encargará de guiarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las creencias andrastinas se encontraban muy presentes en la mayoría de las personas que la profesaban, principalmente los humanos. Hablar de Fen'Harel y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, significaba poner a temblar todos los cimientos de la religión más importante de Thedas, pues era la que tenía dominancia a través de su credo.  
Leliana, máxima autoridad religiosa, estaba dispuesta a seguir su instinto respecto a las confesiones del elfo, aunque ello significara contradecir algunas frases del Cantar de la Luz, siendo consciente de que ello podría generar grandes enemistades y poner en riesgo incluso su propia vida. Pero consideraba la amenaza de Fen'Harel real, por lo que no podía hacer menos que seguir adelante con sus planes para detenerlo. Además, ella siempre había afirmado que había sido la elegida del Hacedor, ¿podría ser que el Hacedor la hubiera elegido en esta Era para traer la verdad sobre los habitantes de Thedas? ¿Habían sido malinterpretadas las palabras de Andraste y le correspondía a Leliana esclarecerlas?  
Vivienne, por otro lado, siempre había tenido sus desacuerdos con la Divina Victoria, pero oír aquellos disparates hacían que cuestionara aún más las competencias de la bardo para ocupar el Trono Radiante.  
Esta pequeña discusión sería solo la primera onda que se formaría sobre aguas tranquilas al tirar la piedra de la verdad de la formación del Velo ¿Podría un mundo fervientemente creyente en el Hacedor aceptar que un elfo, entre todos los seres, había sido quien dio lugar a las modificaciones necesarias para que las condiciones de vida actuales pudieran producirse con la creación del Velo a través de la magia? ¿Podrían aceptar que el Velo fue un acto de venganza y no una barrera para separar a los segundos hijos del Hacedor de los espíritus? ¿Qué implicancias politíco - religiosas tendría esta nueva noción?


	11. Templo de Razikale, Círculo de Magos de Minrathous

Había pasado más de un año desde que nos habíamos visto por última vez con Cullen, así que nuestro reencuentro más que romántico, fue amistoso por todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

Cuando lo volví a ver recordé la belleza de aquel hombre, así como aquel carácter tan tranquilizador que me regalaba paz y seguridad al estar en sus brazos. Nuestro reencuentro fue cálido con risas fáciles y la misma complicidad que nuestra amistad nos había dejado como recuerdo. No estaba segura de qué sentiría él por mí, pero yo estaba segura de que sentía que teníamos asuntos sin terminar entre ambos.

Mi rostro estaba cambiado, me había cortado el cabello y el largo sobrepasaba un poco mis hombros, así que ahora se podía ver ondas sobre éste, pues el largo anterior era el que permitía que pareciera lacio. De todas formas, la mayor parte del tiempo lo llevaba recogido con medias colas y peinados trenzados para evitar que se interpusiera en la ejecución de mis hechizos, pero ahora mis orejas se visualizaban con mayor facilidad.

Él seguía igual a como lo recordaba, su cuerpo estaba un poco más trabajado y marcado, lo que dejaba en claro que durante este año completo se había estado entrenando con los demás reclutas a la par, de lo cual no tenía dudas. Sus movimientos eran muchos más ágiles y estaba segura de que su fuerza también había aumentado.

Finalmente, partimos hacia Tevinter y llegamos a Minrathous. En esta oportunidad no nos alojaríamos en la mansión Pavus, sino que teníamos una habitación en el Círculo de Magos de Minrathous, pues yo era una becada allí. Además Dorian se encontraba en Ventus, haciendo lo que le correspondía a su cargo. Como venía del Colegio de Encantadores, habíamos inventado con Fiona que era un requisito siempre mandar a un mago con un Templario para que lo custodiara, así que ante aquella disposición, no tuvieron opción que aceptar la presencia de Cullen a mi lado. Por supuesto que llamó la atención que Cullen Rutherford sea el Templario destinado a cuidar a esta maga, pero de nuevo, una maga soñadora era toda una primicia, así que aceptaron todo lo que solicitamos, pues ellos tenían más interés en mí, que yo en el Círculo.

Mi interés estaba en otro sitio: la ciudad de Minrathous y mi propio hermano. Mi presencia en el círculo solo era una coartada. De todas formas en Tevinter la Inquisición había sido importante años atrás, pero ahora ya no representaba el mismo interés que cuando estaba conformada. 

El Círculos de Magos era una belleza arquitectónica como no había visto ni siquiera en Orlais. Tenía techos amplísimos, curvaturas en sus formas inexplicables (excepto por el uso de magia) y bastas bibliotecas que resultaban el sueño de cualquier erudito. Sus pisos estaban cubiertos por piedras pulidas y lustradas que parecían espejos sobre los pies de quiénes caminábamos y en las paredes se podían observar cuadros abstractos que representaban historia ancestral de Tevinter. Este Círculo había sido el Templo de Razikel (el dragón del misterio) en el pasado, pero cuando se abandonó la adoración a los antiguos dioses, los Templos pasaron a ser Círculos. Se podía ver a magos soberbios y orgullosos de pertenecer a este sitio con ropas costosas y ostentosas, así como un vocabulario rico en conocimientos e historia. Despreciaban a cualquier extranjero, especialmente un elfo, así que cuando caminaba por aquel sitio majestuoso o me daban la espalda o me miraban con desprecio, a pesar de que yo era la novedosa_ somniari_.

A lo largo del Círculo se podía ver Templarios que llevaban armaduras dignas de envidia y tenía un trato cordial con los magos, a quienes respetaban. Los Templarios estaban allí para custodiar el lugar pero de ningún modo se entrometían entre los magos que estudiaban o ejecutaban hechizos, pues aquí, en Tevinter, se temía a los magos, no como en el Sur donde los magos solíamos temer a los Templarios y a veces, incluso, odiarlos.

El Magisterio era el poder legislativo que se encargaba de gobernar Tevinter, sin bien la figura del Arconte Imperial se “suponía” que lo hacía, en realidad eran los Magister quiénes decidían el futuro de la Nación… Si el Arconte vetaba alguna ley o decisión determinada por el Magisterio, probablemente sería lo último que hiciera. En el caso de este Círculo, el anterior Primer Encantador que terminó siendo elegido Magister era el maese Andratus Galaar, un mago con excelente dominio de las artes arcanas y con gran potencia de hechizos. Aún conservaba su oficina en lo alto de la Torre, ya que se sentía a gusto en el sitio al que había pertenecido durante toda su vida. Se decía acerca de este hombre que era muy respetado en el imperio de la magia, ya que no solo ostentaba el puesto más codiciado en el Magisterio (maese del círculo de Minrathous), sino que, además, había llevado adelante grandes hazañas en la ciudad que le valieron sus reconocimientos. Alguna vez, Dorian lo había mencionado y me habia dicho que era uno de los pocos que deseaba mejorar el imperio honestamente y no solo para llenarse de poder. Así que, creía que este hombre sería alguien interesante de conocer... 

La Encantadora Superior actual (entre otros que no conocía) era Khilee Vintorea y el Primer Encantador era Lukast Bonport. Después estaban los magos encantadores de quienes no conocía sus nombres y los aprendices que eran jóvenes altus con mucho dinero, que sus padres habían pagado para que recibieran la mejor formación. Elfos no sabía que hubiera alguno. Yo esperaba que no me trataran con calidez por dos motivos: me becaron para estudiar donde ellos tenían que pagar y claro, era elfa.

Me habían designado una habitación en el sector de los magos y a Cullen otra en las dependencias de los Templarios. De todas formas, como era su trabajo custodiarme, siempre tenía que estar a mi lado, a excepción de por la noche, cuando dormíamos.

Cuando ingresé al Círculo me habían presentado al Primer Encantador quien me había puesto al día con mis obligaciones como estudiante del Círculo. Me había dado una hoja donde detallaba las clases a las que debería asistir y los horarios de los prácticos que tendría que cumplir semana tras semana. La beca se trataba de un curso intensivo con él (principalmente) de un año. Cuando tuve aquel papel sobre mis manos abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, pues no sabía que me harían estudiar realmente. No sería un problema (creía), si bien nunca había aprendido mi magia a través de un programa de estudio, amaba todo lo referido a conocer sobre poderes arcanos, así que no tendría problema, pero yo había venido a Tevinter con otra idea, la de investigar fuera de este sitio. Pero este programa que sostuve en mis manos era un programa extensivo que no me dejaba mucho tiempo para el ocio… Pensé que los primeros días seguiría todo lo que me pidieran al pie de la letra e iría tanteando el nivel de exigencias de este sitio… antes de rebelarme.

El Primer Encantador Lukast era un hombre adulto, quizás un poco más de cincuenta años. Tenía un cuerpo cuidado y ropas impecables. Había notado que para los altus el aspecto era algo relevante, por lo que mantenían las formas desde el vocabulario, la ropa e incluso el estado físico. Su cabello era oscuro con algunas canas grises y sus cejas oscuras y tupidas. Su mandíbula ancha y sus ojos grises. La voz de Lukast era grave y potente y cuando se presentó no mostró interés especial por mí, mucho menos por el Templario que tenía a mi lado. Me entregó un libro en mano, de 567 páginas, y me dijo que quería que lo tuviera leído para el día siguiente a las 8 de la mañana, que comenzaría nuestra primera clase. Así supe que serían exigentes… Okay... El título del libro era nada más y nada menos que “La Iluminación de los Sueños.” 

Cullen y yo nos dirigimos al área de estudio (había un cartel que rezaba: Sala de Estudio y Concentración), donde había magos leyendo sus libros. Ingresamos, nadie levantó la mirada hacia nosotros, todos absortos en sus lecturas… Cullen y yo nos miramos conteniendo una sonrisa, pues no podíamos creer que estaríamos estudiando como niños recién salido de las casas de sus padres ricos… ¡¡Éramos la Inquisidora y el Comandante de la Inquisición!! Pero guardaríamos las apariencias… Y la verdad es que yo necesitaba saber todo lo que pudiera sobre la magia de los _somniari_, y la biblioteca de este Círculo se decía que era la más extensa de todo Thedas… 

Nos sentamos sobre una larga mesa, (nadie más se sentó cerca de nosotros) y nos dispusimos a leer el libro durante el resto del día. – Bien… así comienza nuestra nueva aventura. – dije abriendo la tapa gruesa y ostentosa del libro.

\- Vaya, ¿quién lo habría dicho? – dijo el Comandante sonriendo y luego pidió: - Lee, te escucho y vamos analizando a la par. – lo miré sorprendida.

\- ¿Tienes interés en conocimientos arcanos?

\- He venido a ayudarte, no podría dejarte sola con esta tarea. – me contestó. Ambos nos miramos sonriendo y mantuvimos nuestras miradas puestas sobre nuestras pupilas. De pronto sentí como si mis mejillas enrojecieran y desvié la mirada hacia las letras. Había olvidado la belleza de aquel rostro…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razikale es el dragón del misterio. Fue alabada por los tevinterianos en el pasado según sus creencias antiguas y se alzó una Torre en nombre de ella, que en la actualidad forma lo que es la Torre del Círculo de Magos en Minrathous, donde se encuentran Elentari y Cullen.  
Razikale aún no ha despertado, es el 6to dragón que permanece dormido y a quien se le adjudicará la 6to Ruina.


	12. Necesito tu ayuda

Luego de un día completo de estudio y pasada la noche terminamos de leer las 567 páginas de aquel libro que me habían asignado como tarea. Cullen resultó ser un excelente compañero de estudio, ¡pobre! Tuvo que estuchar todo lo que le leí, pero era rápido para comprender y se notaba que había sido, en su entrenamiento Templario, tan aplicado como me había contado. Estuvimos horas y horas leyendo y debatiendo los tópicos que nos resultaron extraños. Llamó mi atención el interés que mostró por temas arcanos, pues era claro que él era lo opuesto a la magia, sin embargo lo noté entusiasmado en el tópico y estudió conmigo con interés genuino. También pude notar el desprecio que despertó en los magos que estuviera al lado de mi Templario asignado, lo tomaron como una ofensa grave.

El libro sólo había hablado sobre aspectos del sueño que tenían que ver con los diferentes estados del cuerpo del humano al dormir (sí, solo mencionaba humanos) y además muchas, muchas páginas hablaban del Velo y el Más Allá…

Finalmente, nos despedimos para ir cada uno a sus habitaciones a descansar. – Muchas gracias, Cullen. Tu presencia ha sido de mucha ayuda. – dije estando frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Él me sonrió y noté cierta tensión entre ambos, nos habíamos visto después de tanto tiempo y aquí estábamos de nuevo, uno frente al otro.

\- Ha sido un placer, lo sabes. – me dijo. Yo le sonreí.

\- Espero que podamos seguir haciendo esto seguido. – contesté. – Me hace bien tu compañía. – él asintió sin dejar de mirar directamente a mis ojos. Luego se acercó y me dio un suave beso sobre mi mejilla y se despidió de mí. Yo me quedé sin palabras, no esperaba aquel gesto de galantería de él, pero me había gustado y mi cuerpo recordó sus besos al tenerlo tan cerca. Me sonrió y se alejó. Yo abrí la puerta de mi habitación con una sonrisa dibujada sobre mis labios.

Cuando estuve dentro me sentí exhausta. Desde que había estudiado para ser Maga de las Grietas, no había leído tantas páginas seguidas de un libro en un mismo día, pero no podía dar un mal ejemplo el primer día de entrenamiento. Así que hice lo que se me pidió.

Finalmente me acosté sobre mi cama y cerré mis ojos dispuesta a dormir. No pensé en muchas cosas, sólo que estaba cansada… Hasta que todo a mi alrededor se apagó y me dormí.

_De pronto me encontré en un bosque mágico, en el cual las hojas de los frondosos árboles brillaban sutilmente con el color de la magia y en su atmósfera se podía ver pequeños destellos de luz. Me acerqué a una de ellas y las tomé en mi mano, notando que aquella luz fue absorbida por mi piel y ello permitió que tuviera mayor concentración para ejecutar mis hechizos. El embotamiento mental que traía luego de todas aquellas horas de estudio pareció disiparse. Me sorprendí, así que tomé otra de esas luces y fue absorbida por mi piel. El cansancio cedió un poco más. Sonreí ¿Por qué estaba soñando con esto? El lugar era onírico y me pareció un sueño hermoso._

_Una brisa fresca y reconfortante tocó mi piel y reí por la alegría. Giré sobre mi cuerpo disfrutando de aquellas lucecitas que se habían acercado a mí, pero una vez restituida mi concentración, ya no fueron absorbidas. Este sitio era el sueño de cualquier mago._

_\- Necesito tu ayuda. – escuché la voz de Fen’Harel a mis espaldas y me giré rápidamente sorprendida, rompiendo aquel encantamiento de alegría a mi alrededor ¿Solas? ¿Me pedía ayuda? Ambos nos miramos nuevamente, un año después de nuestro último encuentro._

_Él se encontraba frente a mí, viéndome e intentando no mostrar expresiones sobre su rostro y con aquellas vestimentas de Evanuri. Las luces a su alrededor danzaban sin ser absorbidas, dejándome en claro que su concentración se encontraba completa._

_Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto y de repente él aparecía y solicitaba mi ayuda._

_\- ¿Mi ayuda para destruir el mundo de Thedas? – dije ante la ironía. Él negó con un gesto y se acercó a mí. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y nos miramos con poca distancia entre nosotros. No supe si lo hacía porque deseaba estar cerca de mí o era un modo de desestabilizarme, como había hecho en la Inquisición cuando me entrenaba. - ¿Dónde estamos? – quise saber mirando a mi alrededor._

_\- En el Refugio de los elfos. – me contestó. – Te he traído al sitio donde les enseño a quienes desean a luchar por su libertad. – yo lo enfrenté con la mirada._

_\- ¿Les has dicho que piensas destruir Thedas?_

_\- La verdad de la historia. – me advirtió. – Por supuesto que conocen mis planes… Yo no hablo con mentiras. – yo reí sin creérmelo. Él guardó silencio, quizás ofendido. – No puedo negar que más de una vez a ti te he mentido, por omisión y por invención, aunque esta última fue la de menor cuantía. Pero no estabas preparada para oír la verdad y yo no me sentía seguro para decirla._

_\- ¿Qué necesitas? – quise saber._

_\- Lo que te pediré es algo complicado… - comenzó._

_\- ¿No lo es todo contigo? – sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa._

_\- Necesito que averigües, ahora que te encuentras en Minrathous, si los Qunari piensan invadir el continente. – yo reí. – y el motivo de la invasión. – miró a un costado – tengo informantes que me han dicho que pretenden llevar adelante una invasión por la costa marítima, dado unos rumores que parecen provenir de Leliana… - ambos nos miramos con seriedad. Leliana no podría estar jugando de este modo con la Nación de Dorian, pero tampoco quería creer que Solas estuviera jugando conmigo, ¿debería creer en él o en ella? De todas formas, si Solas aseveraba ser tan poderoso y tener tanto alcance en Thedas, ¿por qué tenía que hacer yo su trabajo?_

_\- ¿Quieres que te haga de mensajera? Pensé que tenías agentes que se encargaban de ese tipo de cosas._

_\- Necesito que lo averigües tú. – me aclaró ¿Por qué me lo pedía a mí? Algo tenía que traerse entre manos, de otro modo no tenía sentido lo que me estaba pidiendo. De pronto decidí que lo ayudaría, pero a cambio de algo…_

_\- Por supuesto. – dije. – Lo haré. Pero… - comencé. – Una ayuda por otra. – Solas me miró con sorpresa y una sutil sonrisa sobre sus labios, conforme con mi actitud. – Mi ayuda será dada si llegamos a un buen acuerdo. – le guiñé el ojo, recordando las historias que se contaban acerca de Fen’Harel y su capacidad de cumplir los deseos de quienes lo invocaban si el trato era justo. Él sonrió._

_\- Te escucho._

_\- Enséñame a usar la magia de los sueños de forma adecuada. – dije. Luego decidí provocarlo: – Hahren. – Solas sonrió y negó con un gesto, aunque luego respondió: - Siempre es un placer entrenarte, da’len ¿Pero lo crees prudente? Mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen presentes… y no quisiera interferir en tu presente. – sus palabras fueron un golpe bajo, directo a mi vientre._

_\- Tú no te preocupes por mi presente, así como no te preocupas por mi futuro, en el que pretendes matarme._

_\- Ouch. – jugó. Yo sonreí._

_\- Solo enséñame a hacer uso adecuado de la magia de los sueños. – él asintió._

_\- El trato es justo. – dijo y tomó mi mano y se acercó un poco más a mis labios. Sus ojos brillaron con el color de su aura y sentí su magia recorrer mis venas, lo que generó un cosquilleo en mi vientre, recordando las veces que habías hecho el amor y él había unido su magia a mí._

_\- ¿Has sellado un pacto con magia? – me burlé, en un intento de no demostrar que la cercanía había generado sensaciones en mí. Él sonrió y negó con un gesto._

_\- He estabilizado la magia del Áncora en ti. – yo lo miré con sorpresa, él asintió. – Sí, aún lo llevas dentro. Como te había dicho, el Áncora es permanente. Aún no se ha vuelto a manifestar, pero llevas mi poder dentro tuyo. Volverá a manifestarse…_

_\- ¿Cuándo supiste que era somniari, Solas? – quise saber, pues era una duda que me carcomía. Él guardó silencio durante un tiempo, quizás pensando si me diría la verdad, pero finalmente respondió:_

_\- Cuando nos separamos en el Más Allá, en el Bosque de Cimera hace más de tres años… - me dijo. – Tu dolor fue tan intenso que desgarraste el Velo y nos sacaste del Más Allá. – recordé cuando volvimos a lo alto de la Torre de los Magos, nuestras manos estaban tomadas y los dos llorábamos. Recordé el rostro sorprendido de Solas al estar allí de nuevo: ahora lo comprendía. **Yo** nos había traído de regreso a Feudo Celestial. – En ese momento comprendí que eras capaz de modificar el Más Allá a consciencia y del modo en el que solo podemos los magos soñadores… pero también sabía que no eras consciente de esa capacidad._

_\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

_\- Vhenan, acababa de destrozar tu corazón, ¿sería prudente que te lo dijera? – tenía razón, no lo habría escuchado de todas formas._

_\- ¿Por qué solo ahora que supe que era una maga soñadora comencé a entrar al Más Allá? Luego de que desapareciste de la Inquisición te busqué en sueños muchas veces, pero nunca interactué contigo._

_\- En primer lugar, siempre rechacé tu búsqueda, aunque la sentía. Tú no sabías la verdad acerca de mí y yo estaba abatido. – Solas guardó silencio, quizás recordando su propio sufrimiento. – Y en segundo lugar, solo cuando escuchaste de tu habilidad fuiste capaz de liberar todo tu poder ¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que contenías algo en tu magia? Sólo ahora has sido capaz de liberarlo. – asentí recordando sus palabras y las sutilezas del cambio de mi magia a lo largo de estos años… Al parecer todo me llevaba una y otra vez a él y sus recuerdos…_

_\- ¿Nunca me desharé de ti? – jugué._

_\- ¿Quieres hacerlo, vhenan? – me preguntó y se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca. Yo lo miré paralizada… No, no quería hacerlo. Apoyé mi mano derecha sobre su pecho, con la que conservaba la sensibilidad, alejándolo._

_\- Quisiera que pudiéramos vivir en un mismo mundo, en una misma era… Pero te empeñas con que eso no suceda. – Solas tomó mi mano sobre su pecho y en sus ojos azules percibí aquella picardía seductora que siempre me había cautivado, y me dio un suave beso sobre la piel del dorso de mi mano, lo que provocó de inmediato que me sonrojara. Él sonrió y soltó mi mano y luego acarició mi mejilla._

_\- Veo que aún provoco emociones en tu cuerpo. – yo sonreí molesta, por supuesto que las provocaba._

_\- Basta, Solas. – dije, pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa. Él sonrió ¡Maldición, Fen’Harel! Tendrías que dejar de jugar con mis emociones, pero nadie podía dudar que eras tan seductor… Suspiré. – Bien… - dije. - ¿Podrías al menos enseñarme a entrar al Más Allá y conectar contigo? De otro modo, tendría que esperar a que tú lo hicieras y necesito aprender su uso adecuado, ahora mismo. – él asintió._

_\- Estoy de acuerdo… debes aprender con premura. – me dijo. – Te enseñaré a buscar a un mago soñador, pero recuerda que el mago debe estar dispuesto a verte o distraído para no contrarrestar tu magia, de lo contrario el mago, si es más experimentado, puede evitar el encuentro. – asentí._

_\- ¿Lograré el perfeccionamiento de los sueños? – quise saber. Él sonrió y me contestó con una voz sexy:_

_\- Tú puedes lograr cualquier cosa. – ambos nos miramos sonriendo… El entrenamiento prometía ser interesante… ¿Por qué Solas volvía a jugar descaradamente conmigo y me seducía de aquel modo? Ya no sabía qué esperar de sus actos… Algo se traía en manos._

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen es de Nipuni. Creo que los amantes de Solavellan conocemos su arte que es preciosa y ha sabido cautivar sentimientos y emociones que todos creemos que nuestros elfos favoritos han sentido.  
Yo, particularmente, adoro su arte, me parece muy bonita ¡Y la calidad de los detalles es algo que me cautiva!  
A lo largo de la historia usaré muchas de sus imágenes que son bellísimas.


	13. La iluminación de los sueños. Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que Solas le explica a Elentari sobre los sueños es lo que sucede cuando dormimos. Es decir que aquella información que él comenta como conocimientos de la antigua Arlathan, son conocimientos actuales de la fisiología del sueño xD. Lo escribí para compartir y para que supiéramos un poco de cómo es dormir según los estudios que se han hecho sobre las ondas cerebrales.  
Lo que Solas denomina "sueño lento" son llamadas ondas cerebrales lentas, y lo que denomina "sueño rápido" se conoce como fase REM, que seguro habrán oído en algún sitio. Aproveché para unir los conceptos actuales con la posibilidad de que los magos soñadores pudieran intervenir sobre la fase REM y explicar aquellos eventos del modo en los que imagino que sucederían. xD

_Solas se alejó un poco de mi cuerpo y liberó magia a nuestro alrededor. El color celeste de sus manos nos rodeó y nos envolvió en un escudo. Su dulce voz me habló: - Todos nosotros somos conscientes de los múltiples estados posibles que presenta la actividad cerebral…_

_\- El sueño, la vigilia, la excitación, los estados anímicos como la euforia, depresión o miedo… - dije recordando el libro que acababa de devorar horas atrás. Éste comenzaba diciendo algo así como: “Todo mago erudito conoce en profundidad el cerebro y sus funciones, pues la magia fluye a través de nuestra sangre, pero la integración entre las fuerzas del Más Allá y nosotros mismos se producen en nuestro cerebro…” Los magos encontrábamos entretenido dejarnos embriagar por cualquier tipo de conocimiento que pudiéramos adquirir, principalmente a través de libros._

_\- Cualquiera de estos estados obedece a distintas fuerzas activadoras o inhibidoras generadas normalmente en el propio cerebro. – yo asentí. – Pero ahora sólo hablaremos de los sueños. – dijo y caminó hasta mí y lo tuve de frente. – Dime, da’len ¿Qué es el sueño para ti?_

_\- Es un estado de inconsciencia en el mundo de la vigilia, en el que puede ser despertada una persona mediante estímulos. – acababa de leer al respecto. Solas asintió._

_\- ¿Y el coma? – quiso saber._

_\- Es un estado de inconsciencia en el que la persona ya no podrá ser despertada por estímulos. – dije. Él asintió y sonrió, no estaba segura si sabía que había estado estudiando horas antes._

_\- Lo próximo que te diré es algo que tu era aún no ha averiguado, pues no tienen tantos magos de los sueños para experimentar con ellos… Pero en la antigua Arlathan muchos éramos magos soñadores y nos habíamos dedicado a estudiar la actividad cerebral de los sueños y el influjo mágico con mucha dedicación. – asentí y lo escuché atenta, agradecida que aún cuando yo representaba la fuerza contraria a sus deseos, él fuera capaz de instruirme y darme conocimientos antiguos de nuestro pueblo. – Todas las veces que dormimos las personas atravesamos dos tipos de sueños que alternan entre sí. Nosotros los denominados sueño lento y sueño rápido. El nombre es una consecuencia de la actividad cerebral durante éstos, en la primera las ondas cerebrales viajan con lentitud y en la otra, por el contrario, de forma caótica. Cuando una persona duerme normalmente atraviesa el “sueño lento” la mayor cantidad de horas que permanece dormida, pero ¼ de su actividad cerebral será del “sueño rápido”, fase que se va repitiendo cada 90 minutos aproximadamente._

_> Los magos soñadores tenemos la capacidad de poder actuar sobre la fase de “sueño rápido”, que ningún otro ser es capaz de modificar, sólo nosotros… - yo asentí. – El “sueño lento” representa la fase reparadora de energías y función cerebral de nuestro cuerpo. Es lo que nos permite sentir que hemos descansado, en esta fase podemos soñar, pero del modo habitual que lo hace cualquier ser que no sea somniari. La diferencia que hay con el “sueño rápido” es que este último va asociado a una mayor actividad muscular del cuerpo, por lo que, si uno aprende a distorsionar esta fase, nos permite caminar conscientes por el Más Allá, y pagar las consecuencias de cualquier cosa que suceda aquí, pues estamos llevando todo nuestro ser a otro sitio, aun cuando nuestro cuerpo permanezca inconsciente en la tierra. La muerte en el Más Allá, representa un estado de Tranquilidad en la tierra. – yo tapé mi boca con sorpresa al oírlo. – Por lo que debes ser sumamente cuidadosa cuando viajas por los sueños, pues la muerte te significaría muerte aquí y Tranquilidad allá. – recordé aquellas veces en las que había entrado tiempo atrás en el Más Allá sin protecciones y Solas en forma de Lobo Blanco me había protegido. – Del mismo modo que si te matan en la tierra, no podrás salir de los sueños, y solo un mago soñador que haya logrado el perfeccionamiento de los sueños será capaz de sobrevivir, pero con su esencia, no con su cuerpo terrenal. El resto eventualmente morirá, pero aquel mago solo podrá dejar el Más Allá a través de un vehículo en la tierra, tal fue el caso de Mythal. – yo asentí. Solas sonrió. – Si eres creyente de que las almas van al Más Allá después de la muerte, pues entonces quédate tranquila que la muerte en la tierra solo te significará la muerte en el espacio físico._

_\- ¿Y dónde van las almas al morir? – pregunté._

_\- No lo sé, da’len. Nunca he muerto. – me contestó. Pensar en Solas como un ser milenario que había atravesado eras y sin embargo nunca había muerto era una concepción nueva para mí. Si bien lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, nunca realmente lo había asumido como un caminante de este mundo con siglos y siglos de experiencia. De pronto sentí una gran sorpresa al reconocer en él la capacidad que había tenido de entregarse a lo que habíamos sentido durante nuestra lucha contra Corifeus._

_Ambos nos miramos, pues hablábamos con complicidad, pero en realidad éramos enemigos con gran respeto por nuestras habilidades… ¿Cuál de los dos moriría a manos del otro? Yo miré hacia el suelo con pesar… Matar a Solas me significaría matarme a mí misma. Sentí la mano de él sobre mi mentón y noté que levantó mi rostro para que lo viera: - No pienses en ello… - me pidió con pesar en sus ojos. – No pienses en ello… - yo asentí con tristeza… No pensar en nuestras muertes…_

_\- Llegado el momento, ¿sería capaz de matar a un ser milenario como tú? – le dije._

_\- Llegado el momento, ¿crees que serías capaz de superarme en poder? – sonrió. Yo sonreí con pesar._

_\- Probablemente no, Solas. Pero hay muchas fuerzas más allá de la magia… Puedo robar tu corazón. – le dije. Él se entristeció._

_\- Mi corazón es tuyo, vhenan. Desde el día que te conocí. – sus palabras rompieron el mío: su corazón era mío, y el mío, suyo… - Tendrías que ser capaz de robar mi mente… y eso sí que es un desafío. – los dos reímos con el afán de abandonar el dolor repentino por nuestras distancias._

_\- Pero entonces sí hay esperanzas. – jugué. Él sonrió a mi lado._

_\- Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. – ambos nos miramos con seriedad ¿De qué hablábamos? ¿Solas estaba dudando de sus objetivos? ¿Me estaba pidiendo que no me diera por vencida con él?_

_Solas soltó mi mejilla y se alejó de mí para continuar hablando. - ¿Quieres una explicación detallada de los sueños o quieres conceptos básicos?_

_\- ¿Tú qué crees? – le respondí ofendida._

_\- Como toda amante del conocimiento deseas una explicación detallada… - dijo sonriendo. Yo asentí. – Bien lo que te diré a continuación le sucede a todo aquel ser capaz de soñar que duerme, no solo a los somniari._

_>El “sueño rápido” posee varias características importantes: se repite varias veces durante el estado del sueño, como te había dicho, cada 90 minutos aproximadamente y suele estar asociado a sueños vívidos, pero en esta etapa cuesta más levantar a la persona que sueña, se deben usar estímulos más fuertes y, con todo, la gente suele amanecer espontáneamente por la mañana durante un episodio de “sueño rápido.”_

_\- Es por ello por lo que no bien uno se despierta recuerda con mayor detalle los sueños. – dije sorprendida. Él asintió._

_\- En el “sueño rápido” las pulsaciones cardíacas y la respiración son irregulares, el tono muscular está deprimido y el cerebro se encuentra más activo que nunca._

_\- Los enanos que no son capaces de soñar, ¿no atraviesan por esto? – pregunté._

_\- No lo sé. En mi era no había enanos, por lo que son todo un misterio para mí. – me confesó._

_\- Ahora comprendo tu interés por Varric. – dije. Él asintió._

_\- En el cerebro existen áreas que son las que nos permiten entrar al estado de ensueño; mi teoría es que los enanos la tienen atrofiada o alguna lesión aislada, que al generar este cambio hace que surja esta raza. Ahora, ¿qué implicancia tiene no poder conectar con el Más Allá? No lo sé._

_\- Quizás podrías descubrirlo si permitieras que las razas que surgieron luego de la formación del Velo permanezcan sobre este mundo actual. El mundo real, no aquel que se ha perdido._

_\- No vayamos por ese lado, vhenan… - pidió, yo le sonreí. Luego retomó su línea de razonamiento: - No hay duda de que la falta de sueño afecta a las funciones cerebrales. La vigilia prolongada suele asociarse a una disfunción progresiva de los procesos mentales y en algunos casos da incluso lugar a comportamientos inadecuados. De allí que un método de tortura fuera un estado de vigilia obligado y permanente._

_\- Es cierto. Aparece mayor torpeza en el pensamiento… - le dije, recordando aquella vez que no era capaz de dormir por miedo a experimentar nuevamente aquella tortura. – Además uno se vuelve irritable o agresivo. – Solas asintió._

_\- Es por ello por lo que el valor principal del sueño radica en restablecer los equilibrios naturales del cerebro. – asentí comprendiendo lo que me decía. – Pero volviendo a nuestro tema, el mago soñador es un ser capaz de interactuar con el “sueño rápido” y mantener aquel estado activo para poder modificar el Más Allá según sus necesidades…_

_\- E interferir en el pensamiento de otros seres no soñadores. – dije, él asintió. _

_\- El pensamiento puede asumir un carácter falso. Es decir que podemos tener un pensamiento genuino y un pensamiento falso. Cuando uno interactúa con la mente de cualquier ser vivo capaz de soñar, puede generar pensamientos falsos, incluso en un mago soñador, pero esto es más difícil, pues nosotros somos conscientes de los procesos naturales del sueño que te he contado. – me aclaró._

_\- ¿Cómo controlo el “sueño rápido”? – quise saber._

_\- Con práctica, da’len. – me contestó. – No hay grandes secretos. Para conocer una técnica debes practicarla tantas veces, hasta que sea un movimiento habitual en tus manos y el camino neuronal se haya desarrollado en tu cerebro. – asentí. Ese era el modo que los magos aprendíamos a usar nuestros poderes, con práctica. Ciertamente que estábamos los talentosos y a los que les costaba más, pero la diferencia radicaba en la potencia del hechizo, no en la ejecución en sí misma. – Tú llevas un año practicando el ingreso al Más Allá y has logrado controlarlo, pero aún te es desconocido porque le temes. – me dijo. – Y está bien que lo temas, pues es peligroso… Pero… vuelve a buscarme… - pidió._

Abrí mis ojos y estaba sobre mi cama en el Círculo. - ¡No! – dije molesta. Solas me había sacado del Más Allá para que yo misma lo buscara… Suspiré molesta ¿cómo lo encontraba si nunca había aprendido a encontrar según mi deseo a alguien? Volví a cerrar mis ojos y me dispuse a modificar las pulsaciones de mi corazón y la respiración. Entré en un estado de meditación, donde mis músculos se relajaron y por primera vez me di cuenta de que los enlaces cerebrales se abrían sobre mi mente como si se tratara de una red neurálgica gigante y comprendí que lo que estaba haciendo era modificar mi actividad cerebral para llevarla directamente al estado de “sueño rápido”, sonreí al comprenderlo. Ahora lo que yo sabía por experiencia propia, tenía nombre. Me preparé para dominar la magia de los sueños.


	14. La iluminación de los sueños. Parte 2

_Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Solas delante de mí negando con un gesto. - ¿Qué sucede? – dije ante su negación. – He entrado al Más Allá a voluntad._

_\- Pero sin protecciones en el mundo de la vigilia. – me regañó._

De pronto volví a estar en mi habitación. - ¡Solas! – dije… - Rayos. – liberé un hechizo de invisibilidad en mi cuerpo y un glifo de protección que generara un estímulo eléctrico sobre mí si alguien entraba a mi habitación para salir de aquel estado. Me concentré en volver al Más Allá y así lo hice.

_Solas y yo estuvimos de frente nuevamente. – Bien, ahora sí, da’len. – me dijo. Yo sonreí. – Nunca debes volver a cometer ese error. Podría significarte un estado permanente de Tranquilidad. – asentí._

_\- Me estabas diciendo que uno aprende a dominar el “sueño rápido” con práctica._

_\- Tú lo has logrado. – me dijo. – Pero debes ser consciente de los peligros que acarrea. No serás capaz de atravesar las eras si no eres precavida. – asentí. – Ahora has podido contactar conmigo con facilidad porque yo estaba dispuesto al enlace. Pero no siempre será de este modo. – me miró con seriedad. – Después de todo: somos enemigos. – ambos nos miramos sin retirar nuestras miradas, ¿lo éramos realmente? La realidad era que no se sentía de ese modo._

_\- Bien y tú habías comenzado a decirme que tenemos pensamientos genuinos y pensamientos falsos… Quiero que me expliques cómo has hecho para que los elfos de Thedas sepan de tu rebelión. – él sonrió._

_\- Yo no he influenciado sus pensamientos imponiendo “pensamientos falsos”, si a eso te refieres. Sólo con pensamientos genuinos. Sabes que respeto la libertad de pensamientos… Por lo que simplemente les he contado de mi lucha y ellos se han unido. Quienes no quisieron, no lo hicieron. Tu Clan no deseó unirse, y algunos elfos magos tampoco. Como bien sabemos. Pero la mayoría sí. Somos una raza ancestral, con una sutileza de pensamiento refinado con respecto a las otras razas. Rápidamente han accedido a la liberación, cuando fueron capaces de comprender sus conceptos._

_\- Pero no entiendo… Si vas a destruir Thedas, ¿por qué usas a los elfos que no son magos? Si destruyes el Velo, ellos pagarán las consecuencias ¿o piensas salvar a los elfos? – Solas negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

_\- Necesito un ejército, vhenan._

_\- Eso es cruel. – dije._

_\- No los dejaré solos cuando desgarre el Velo. Ellos tendrán la oportunidad de vivir, pero tendrán que aprender a conectar con el Más Allá, aunque aquí nunca hubieran tenido contacto con la magia. En la antigua Arlathan, todos los elfos éramos magos, aunque no todos se especializaban en el uso único de la magia. Pero todos podían influir en el mundo a voluntad. – me dijo. Yo me sorprendí. – Modificar la realidad era tan natural como tomar una daga._

_\- Pero no todos eran soñadores. – él negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

_\- No. Solo los más poderosos lo éramos. – me dijo. Yo recordé la historia de mis padres._

_\- Solas… tengo que hacerte una pregunta… Y quisiera que me respondieras con la verdad._

_\- Callisdrema y Ordrel eran sacerdotes del Templo de Mythal y de mi propio Templo. – me dijo, adelantándose a mi pregunta. Mi corazón se detuvo. – Tu madre era sacerdotisa de Mythal y tu padre de mí._

_\- ¿Qué implicaba ser sacerdotes de un Templo?_

_\- Implicaba muchas cosas en los templos de los Evanuris. En el mío significaba que se encargarían de enseñar sobre libertad a los elfos recién liberados. De la verdad… Del mismo modo en el que yo te he enseñado a ti. Los sacerdotes de mi Templo eran magos soñadores que se encargaban de curar las heridas psicológicas del abuso de poder. Eran seres únicos y con un corazón lleno de bondad. Además el Gran Sacerdote, tu padre, era quien se encargaba de canalizar mi magia y efectivizarla..._

_\- ¿Galadh…?_

_\- Es una sacerdotisa de mi Templo. – asintió. – Y una amiga de la antigua Arlathan. – me dijo._

_\- ¿Mi madre por qué era sacerdotisa en el Templo de Mythal? – quise saber._

_\- Mythal y yo éramos amigos y aliados en la lucha. Ella, junto a Elgar’nan, era la Evanuri más poderosa, pero en secreto lideraba junto a mí la Rebelión. Nuestros Templos se encontraban conectados, así como nuestros Castillos. Y nuestros elfos libres trababan amistad entre ellos con facilidad…_

_\- Mythal fue tu primer amor. – le dije. Él me miró con seriedad, luego suspiró._

_\- Elgar’nan y ella eran pareja. – me dijo._

_\- ¿Y tú fuiste su amante? – insistí._

_\- Como te dije tiempo atrás. No hablaré de ningún tema que involucre personas que no seamos tú y yo. – me dijo. Sonreí._

_\- Ya me has respondido, Solas… Con la forma en que lo niegas, lo afirmas._

_\- Podríamos hablar del Comandante… - molestó. - ¿Qué te parece? – lo miré molesta, pero al ver la risa sobre sus labios, me suavicé._

_\- Bien, bien. No pregunto sobre Mythal. – le dije. – Mythal y Elgar’nan eran los magos más poderosos. Sin embargo tú fuiste capaz de derrotar a todos ¿No te transforma en el más poderoso?_

_\- Por supuesto que no. Sólo en el más astuto. – me sonrió, yo le devolví el gesto. – Ellos no supieron del peligro que representaba para la sociedad élfica, hasta que fue demasiado tarde… - luego el rostro de Solas se llenó de pesar. – Demasiado tarde para detenerme… Ni siquiera yo sabía el peligro que representaba… - yo acaricié su rostro._

_\- Deja el peso del pasado donde pertenece… en el pasado. Mira el mundo maravilloso que ha logrado surgir luego de la formación del Velo. Los habitantes de Thedas somos guerreros. – le sonreí. – Y sí, cometemos errores de opresión, ¿pero no lo hicieron también los elfos? Estamos aquí para cambiarlo, Solas. – él me sonrió y quizás noté algo de esperanza en su mirada._

_\- Eres hija de la antigua Arlathan. – me dijo él, desviando el tema hacia mis padres de nuevo. – Por eso llevas la magia de los sueños en tu interior._

_\- ¿Y Hain?_

_\- También, por supuesto. – me dijo. – Pero él… es otro tema. – sentenció._

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_\- Hain tiene una personalidad autoritaria. En él su voluntad está determinada por la necesidad de poder a través del sometimiento, este impulso tiende a ayudarlo a evadirse de su insoportable sensación de soledad e impotencia. Él creció en un mundo en el que lo apartaron de sus padres a temprana edad y desarrolló sentimientos de soledad tan profundos que no estoy seguro de que pueda volverse hacia atrás._

_> Este tipo de personas se encuentran penetradas de un intenso terror derivado de su soledad e insignificancia. El individuo descubre que es libre en el sentido negativo, es decir, que se halla solo frente a un mundo extraño y hostil… - Solas sonrió. – Las palabras específicas de Elgar’nan una vez fueron que no hay “necesidad más urgente que la de hallar a alguien al cual pueda entregar, tan pronto como me sea posible, este don de la libertad con que, pobre criatura, tuve la desgracia de nacer”._

_\- ¿Elgar’nan era un autoritario? – quise saber._

_\- ¿Tienes dudas? Fue el primero en someter a nuestro pueblo en las mentiras de la sumisión y enseñó al resto de los Evanuris a mantener el poder a través de éstos. – la ira en la voz de Solas fue tangible. Aún le molestaba recordarlo. – Un individuo aterrorizado por la responsabilidad de la libertad, busca algo o alguien a quien encadenar a sus miedos; no puede soportar más su propia personalidad, se esfuerza frenéticamente por librarse de ella. Liberarse de la pesada carga de la libertad. – me miró con ira en sus ojos: - Y tu hermano es así. – sentenció. Yo tragué mi saliva. Luego Solas suavizó su mirada. – Y tú eres como Mythal… Eres capaz de mantener el aspecto positivo de la libertad a pesar de todas las adversidades que has vivido. Eres capaz de comprender la libertad como el rasgo más hermoso. La única manera de lidiar con un mundo sin libertad es llegar a ser tan absolutamente libre que tu misma existencia sea un acto de rebelión._

_Solas y yo nos miramos en silencio… Me molestó que me comparara con su primer amor, pero de todas formas, era consciente de que estábamos conteniendo nuestros deseos físicos de abrazarnos y besarnos, amarnos… Sentía que él también quería sostenerme sobre sus brazos, sentía el amor contenido. – Has que tu libertad sea un acto de rebelión, Solas. – le rogué y me acerqué a él. – Has que el pasado permanezca en su sitio y rebélate contra ti mismo… Rebélate y únete a mí por la salvación de este mundo. – Ambos nos miramos sin mediar palabras, no supe qué estaba pensando él, pero notaba que había incertidumbre en aquel rostro sabio. Luego, de la nada, Solas me tomó en sus brazos y me besó sin dejar que siguiera hablando, no estuve segura si aquello significaba que quería unirse a mí o si simplemente ya no aguantaba teniéndome frente a él, pero sentí sus brazos fuertes acercarme a él, mientras su lengua recorría una vez más mi boca y su respiración se agitaba en el mismo instante en el que volvía a sentir mi cuerpo sobre él. Y yo sentí lo mismo. Lo abracé con desesperación y lo besé con la pasión del primer beso, tantos años atrás. Mi cuerpo sintió su armadura separándonos y quise estar sobre él, hacer el amor, sentirlo sin restricciones, sin excusas, sin lamentos. De nuevo entre nosotros nació aquella pasión desmedida, inmensurable, que no cabía en nuestros cuerpos y de la que solo podíamos liberarnos al hacer el amor, unir nuestras magias y explotar en satisfacción._

_Noté que Solas me levantaba sobre sus brazos y yo ayudé el movimiento, prendiéndome sobre su cadera al entrelazar mis piernas sobre él. Noté sus manos sobre mis glúteos. Sonreímos agitados y respiramos desesperados. Lo besé intensamente, no queriendo dejarlo de nuevo, no queriendo apartar mi piel de él. Yo le pertenecía, aunque él me dijera que era libre una y otra vez._

_De pronto sentí que el beso de Solas se suavizó. Allí estaba la cordura apoderándose de su mente. Intenté seducirlo con mi lengua, mis caricias recorriendo sus brazos y mi cuerpo se movió con sensualidad sobre su pelvis, en un intento por romper aquella cordura que siempre terminaba alejándolo de mí. Él finalizó el beso, y ambos permanecimos con nuestros rostros enfrentados y él me miró con ternura. – Eres un ser extraordinario. – me dijo enamorado._

_\- Tú eres un terco. – le dije. Solas sonrió y me bajó de encima de él. Luego acarició mi rostro, continuando con nuestro abrazo. _

_\- Me haces dudar de mis convicciones. – me confesó, mi corazón se alegró. – Nunca nadie pudo hacer que dudara de una decisión propia. Pero tú eres un ser inexplicable… - me besó con pasión nuevamente y yo dejé que sus labios me recorrieran de nuevo y me entregué a él como solía hacerlo tanto tiempo atrás con el deseo de volver a hacer el amor, de volver a tenerlo dentro de mí, de entregarme a él, pero..._

De pronto dejé de sentir su cuerpo sobre mí y sentí frío. Abrí mis ojos y estaba sobre mi cama… Sentí soledad en mi cuerpo y las pulsaciones de mi corazón aceleradas y mi respiración entrecortada…

_Solas_…


	15. Al fin algo de coqueteo Comandante

Por la mañana me desperté con el lejano recuerdo de un sueño vívido durante la madrugada y de pronto me encontré sonriendo sobre el recuerdo de Solas coqueteando conmigo y aquel beso en el Más Allá que me dejó con ganas de más… mucho más. Solas siempre dejaba mi cuerpo sediento de él. Pero aquí en el mundo de la vigilia tenía a Cullen que también había despertado en mí el deseo de volver a vivir lo que dejamos en Feudo Celestial… Era como si estuviera viviendo dos vidas, una en sueños y otra en la vigilia, donde estuviera jugando con dos seres distintos a cada lado.

La pregunta correcta no sería si era lo correcto, nadie podía decirme que intentar dejar atrás a Solas no lo fuera, aunque por las noches en sueños me escapara a sus brazos… Sino si no sería injusto para Cullen que lo metiera dentro de un triángulo donde solo yo salía beneficiada.

Sentí que golpearon la puerta y di un pequeño salto que me quitó de la lógica de mis pensamientos y me puse de pie. Fui a abrir y encontré un humano que me traía una túnica para magos del Círculo. Hice mala cara, yo no quería vestir como ellos, pero era el primer día… Haría caso. – Gracias. – dije y tomé la prenda, el esclavo se alejó luego de hacer una reverencia (sí, estuve segura de que era un esclavo).

Miré qué me habían traído y noté que en Tevinter tenían mucho mejor gusto que en el Sur, por lo menos en lo que era referente a túnicas para magos. Si bien se trataba de una túnica pesada que parecía ser más un vestido, tenía estilo y me gustó. Para completar el atuendo vi una gran capa, que me la coloqué y me dio el aspecto de una maga poderosa. Sonreí. No podría quejarme pero esperaba que tanta tela no resultara molesta para la ejecución de hechizos.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora estuve fuera de mi habitación y me dirigí a la Sala de Estudio y Concentración, donde había quedado con Cullen en encontrarnos a las 7:30 hs. Llegué unos minutos más tarde (7:40) y claro que el Comandante ya estaba allí. – Vaya, te han dicho que debes usar ropas de Templario. – dije al verlo cubierto con aquella armadura pesada. Yo caminaba sintiendo la gran cantidad de tela sobre mi cuerpo. Las sensaciones que Solas había dejado en mi cuerpo hacían que tuviera _necesidades_ físicas, y… Uf, realmente Cullen era muy lindo… Recordé a Dorian y sonreí oyendo su voz alentándome a avanzar con el Templario… Pero Solas… ¡Ay! ¡¡Basta!! Maldito cerebro. Bueno, el elfo se había ido por decisión propia… así que no le debía explicaciones… Aparte creo que me había dicho que era _libre_. 

\- Y a ti como maga… - agregó, yo asentí. - ¿Qué sucede que sonríes? – quiso saber.

\- Nada. Veremos cuánto nos dura la sumisión. – bromeé sin quitarle los ojos de encima, recordando su acercamiento la noche anterior cuando se despidió de mí. Él rio a mi lado. - ¿Desayunamos?

\- Deberías… Serás tú la que estará entrenando mentalmente, yo solo estaré a tu lado. – le sonreí y volví a mirarlo descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo, él lo notó y me sonrió también. 

Nos acercamos a uno de los esclavos y les preguntamos cómo era el tema aquí para desayunar, al momento teníamos todo servido en otra sala, que era la destinada para comer.

Cullen y yo nos sentamos no frente al otro ¡Vaya! Tenía hambre. Tomé unos panecillos recién horneados y comencé a comer. – Lo siento. – le dije. – Tengo hambre…

\- No hay problema. – me contestó mientras tomaba simplemente un té. Un té, eso que Solas odiaba. Siempre él tan correcto.

\- ¿Siempre haces todo bien? ¿Te dejarías llevar por _algo_? – pregunté mientras me servía un vaso de leche caliente en una taza. Él me miró extrañado.

\- Creo que no sé a qué te refieres. – me dijo. Yo le sonreí mientras llevé la taza a mis labios y dejé que solo viera la picardía de mis ojos clavados en su rostro. Miré sus cabellos rubios y me parecieron de un color hermoso, en realidad siempre me había gustado aquel rubio tan apuesto a mi propio color…

\- Nada… Que tomar té me resulta tan… adecuado. Sano. No sé. – jugué. – Cómodo… fuera de peligro. - Solo quería molestarlo, insinuarme, así que busqué cualquier excusa para hacerlo. Él lo notó y del mismo modo, noté que se incomodó. Yo revoleé mis ojos hacia arriba, Solas me habría seguido el juego de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

\- Nada. – le contesté y me puse de pie. – Voy a buscar un poco de miel para endulzar mi leche. – le dije. Y me alejé para buscar al sirviente. Al hacerlo suspiré. A ver… ¿Cómo llevaba al templario a la cama si no me seguía el juego? ¿Tendría que ser más directa? ¡Creadores! Sonreí a nombrar a aquellos dioses que no significaban nada para mí en estos momentos, pero la frase ya había quedado fijada en mi cerebro.

_Solas me habría seguido el juego de inmediato_…

Volví a la mesa y noté que él me miraba con curiosidad. Había comprendido todo, pero creo que no estaba preparado para mi juego. Pensó que quizás ya no quería seguir con lo que habíamos dejado un año atrás en Feudo Celestial, además debía reconocer que anoche me había encontrado con la guardia baja y yo no había seguido su juego.

\- Discúlpame, Elen… - dijo y aclaró su voz. Cullen era tan maduro. Yo lo miré con atención fingida pero una pequeña sonrisa sobre mis labios. – Emmm… - dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se acomodó su cabello, nervioso. - ¿A qué te referías recién?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – molesté. Él sonrió.

\- Vaya… - dijo y me miró fijamente, directo a los ojos. - ¿De verdad te pones así de un día para el otro? – me preguntó, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos. Resultaba muy sexy.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – jugué melosa.

\- Ayer hemos estado todo el día juntos y no te has insinuado en ningún momento. Hoy te levantas y pretendes que te siga el juego sin dudar… - yo reí alegremente, llevando mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás, exagerando. – Y encima te ofendes cuando tengo mis dudas.

\- No deberías dudar. – le dije. _Solas no lo habría hecho_. Él me sonrió.

Cullen se puso de pie y tomó mi mano para que me levantara. Sorprendida, seguí su juego, mientras él acercó a la maga a su armadura Templaria, más de lo que estaba permitido, seguramente y con su otra mano tomó mi cintura y nuestros rostros estuvieron peligrosamente cerca. Ambos nos miramos con deseo contenido y en un momento pensé que me besaría allí, frente a todos, pero se contuvo... – Es una pena que sea horario de asistir a tu primera clase. – agregó con una voz suave y seductora y yo sonreí satisfecha. _Al fin_ algo de coqueteo, Comandante.


	16. Sala de Estudio y Concentración. Voluntad

Cuando terminamos volvimos a la Sala de Estudio y Concentración (7:55) y Lukast estaba allí dentro esperándonos con seriedad.

Nos dirigimos a una gran habitación dentro de aquella sala donde se podía ver que las paredes estaban protegidas por un escudo permanente de magia y en el centro de aquella sala había unos cristales de Lirio que otorgaban el poder constante para mantener sellado este sitio. Toqué la pared y percibí que era un escudo de Anulación, disparé sutilmente una pizca de fuego que se consumió al tocar la pared. – No deberías haber mal gastar tus energías. – una voz del inframundo habló a mi lado y di un brinco hacia un costado. Un espíritu estaba a mi derecha y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

\- Oh, vaya… - dije a aquella forma corpórea a mi lado de color naranja. – Soy Gilraen, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mmm… - se quejó el espíritu. - ¿Gilraen? – empalidecí, no, no era ella… pero por favor que no dijera nada. – Soy voluntad. Y estoy aquí para ayudar a los estudiantes. – dijo. Lukast caminó frente a mí.

\- ¿No es frecuente trabajar con espíritus en el Sur? – preguntó con sorpresa. Negué con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Son empleados aquí? – pregunté. Él rio.

\- ¿Pero qué disparaste dices? ¿Empleados? Pero si son una cosa sin capacidad de crear… solo existen, pero no son personas, ¿cómo podría ser un empleado? Es un sirviente. Hacen lo que le pedimos. – sentenció. Pensé en qué habría dicho Solas al respecto…

\- ¿Cómo has logrado que un espíritu atravesara el Velo sin perder la cordura y mantuviera esta forma en el mundo de la vigilia? – pregunté fascinada a pesar de que me parecía injusto que lo tuvieran en contra de voluntad (o eso creía).

\- Es frecuente que lo hagamos en Tevinter. – me explicó Lukast. – Requiere gran concentración y dominio de la magia… - (probablemente magia de sangre) - … pero el espíritu resulta indefenso si es retenido unido a algún objeto que actúe como escudo por si decide… _transformarse_.

\- ¿Transformarse? ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté, Lukast me miró molesto.

\- Pues transformarse en demonio, elfa. – yo levanté una ceja molesta por el tono que usó al decir “elfa”.

-_ Shemlen_… espíritus y demonios son lo mismo. Un demonio es un espíritu en el que echaron a perder su propósito original. – ahora fue Lukast el que levantó una ceja y me enfrentó.

\- ¿Debo suponer que tus orígenes élficos te dieron estos conocimientos? ¿Acaso eres una criatura que interacciona con demonios?

\- No, en mi clan no se… - guardé silencio al notar que había hablado de mi Clan, yo no era Elentari Lavellan en este sitio, sino una maga de círculo, ¡mierda! – en mi clan, antes de que se revelaran mis dotes mágicos mi custodio nunca había estado en contacto con demonios. He aprendido sobre ellos en el círculo y posteriormente en el colegio, donde he leído…

\- Eso que acabas de mencionar no está escrito en ningún lado. – me atacó.

\- ¿Acaso has leído todos los libros de las bibliotecas de Thedas? – contraataqué.

\- Eres una impertinente. Sabes muy bien que lo que me acabas de decir no lo has sacado de libros. Dime, ¿quién te ha enseñado eso?

\- Es como he dicho. – me quejé. Ambos nos miramos molestos, esperando que alguno cediera. Finalmente yo me giré hacia el espíritu y le hablé.

\- Oh… vaya, es un placer conocerte Voluntad. Y lamento que te tengan aquí en contra de tus deseos… – dije. El espíritu me miró. Me acerqué a éste y toqué su esencia, intentando ver de qué sitio del Más Allá había sido extraído y noté que estaba vinculado a aquella habitación a través de un amuleto custodiado por un templario tevinterano que nos miraba desde lejos sin interrumpirnos. Más tarde me dijeron que su nombre era Robert y era quien custodiaba a Lukast. En ese momento supe que si deseaba liberar a aquel espíritu tendría que quitar el amuleto al templario. Al parecer el collar que pendía desde su cuello estaba allí para retener a Voluntad aquí, por el contrario de lo que había hecho yo con Cole en Feudo Celestial, este collar lo unía al templario. Sentí pena por el espíritu. Me pregunté qué cosas obligarían a realizar al espíritu. Ciertamente nada que estuviera en contra de su propósito original de lo contrario sería un demonio ¿Qué demonio surgiría de trastocar la Voluntad? ¿La pereza?

Era conocido por mí que los espíritus son seres que poseen emociones y propósitos y que gracias a la magia y a la conexión con el Más Allá pueden hacer muchas cosas según su voluntad cuando se encuentran libres. Para los andrastinos son los primeros hijos del Hacedor con capacidad de copiar lo que ven, pero sin creatividad, por lo que su creador aburrido por su falta de talento creó a sus segundos hijos, separando a los espíritus de éstos a través del Velo y desde entonces los espíritus nos envidian y desean poseernos. Para los elfos dalishanos los espíritus son tan peligrosos como los demonios… Creemos que en ciertas oportunidades contactar con ellos puede ser necesario, pero preferimos tenerlos lejos… Para Solas eran personas. Tan personas como los elfos, los humanos, enanos, Qunari… Una raza más… incomprendida por este mundo pero con sus propias características. Siempre había atesorado todo lo que él me había enseñado, por lo que en aquellos momentos yo creía más en su versión que en cualquier otra.

\- Debo admitir que me resulta extraño tenerlo a nuestro lado. – interrumpió Cullen y miró a Voluntad. Lukast miró a Cullen y luego al espíritu.

\- Es útil para dar consejos a los magos que carecen de voluntad adecuada. Al menos tiene más paciencia que yo, y les enseña a concentrarse. Como bien saben, la voluntad es un atributo importantísimo en un mago, pues es la fortaleza mental que posee y le permite generar un ataque fuerte y tener defensa mágica.

Yo me acerqué a Voluntad. – Así que tú ayudas a los aprendices de magos.

\- Sí. Me gusta ver personas decididas que hacer que su voluntad incremente sus capacidades mágicas. Ustedes, los magos – dijo el espíritu – son quienes pueden contactar con mayor facilidad con nosotros y yo siempre sentí especial curiosidad por contactarlos. Hasta que Lukast, con mucha determinación y voluntad, comenzó a transitar el camino de la magia de…

\- ¡¡Basta!! – sentenció Lukast. El templario que nos observaba desde una esquina llevó su mano al collar y pareció apretarlo, o hacer algo sobre el objeto, Voluntad se quejó y una magia lo rodeó, azotándolo con algún hechizo.

\- ¡Déjalo! – le pedí a Lukast, quien me miró con desprecio.

\- Voluntad. No debes hablar libremente de nosotros con nadie. – lo reprendió. – Solo con Robert y conmigo, y lo sabes. – me miró molesto. – En cuanto a ti…¿Cuándo aprenderás que el propósito de un espíritu no es otro más que servir a un mago? Me avergüenza ver que lo consideras algo más que un objeto útil. – Sentí que la piel de mi rostro ardía, pues yo estaba dominada por la rabia al oírlo decir aquellas palabras. Cullen apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro y suavizó mi emoción. Lo miré, sus ojos me tranquilizaron y comprendí que no era ni el lugar ni el momento para comenzar una lucha de palabras… Solas habría luchado… Pero Solas no estaba…

\- Los hechizos que tocan las paredes son reabsorbidos por el cristal de Lirio que está en el centro y de ese modo se mantiene constante la protección. – me explicó Lukast rompiendo la atmósfera gélida del ambiente. – De este modo podemos liberar gran potencia en la magia. - Nos explicó que comenzaríamos con el entrenamiento de los sueños en este sitio y haríamos lo que él pidiese… Me pregunté por qué él sería mi maestro si ni siquiera era _somniari_, ¿o lo era?

Me hizo muchas preguntas teóricas, las que contesté, pues había leído y hablamos sobre las características de la persona dormida, donde di una muy buena clase al respecto explicando todo lo que Solas me había dicho la noche anterior, pero sin mencionar la fase de sueño lento y rápido, pues no tenían esos nombres en esta era. Es más, ni siquiera sabían las conexiones neuronales y ondas cerebrales que los elfos habían estudiado… Voluntad parecía sentir especial atracción por mí pero se mantenía en la distancia quizás por el castigo que había recibido minutos atrás.

\- Veo que estás instruida en el tema. – dijo Lukast. Yo asentí. – Fiona me había dicho que eras aplicada. Bien. Podremos avanzar con rapidez. – me preguntó sobre el Velo y el Más Allá, a lo que contesté _todo_. Era un tema que me había obsesionado desde que Solas se había ido así que había leído básicamente todo lo que tuve a mi alcance. Sin mencionar que tenía experiencia de primera mano en el tema. Lukast no era un hombre necio, llamó su atención todos mis conocimientos del tema.

Luego comprobó la potencia de mis hechizos. De nuevo… eran_ muy_ potentes, pues yo era la Inquisidora. Noté la sorpresa al conectar con mi magia (no mi aura, no lo permití). - ¿Dónde dices que te has entrenado? – quiso saber.

\- Autodidacta. – usé la mentira de Solas. Me miró con extrañez, luego asintió.

\- Eres buena. – dijo. – Si me disculpas, volveré en un momento. – y se retiró de la habitación, dejándonos solo con el templario. Cullen se acercó a mi lado.

\- Conozco a un elfo autodidacta que resultó ser Fen’Harel. – me dijo por lo bajo, asociando mi mentira con la misma que había usado Solas.

\- Y aquí conocerán a una elfa que resultará ser la Heraldo de Andraste. – le dije por lo bajo y guiñé un ojo. Él sonrió. Miré a Voluntad que ya no hablaba y sentí una profunda pena.

\- Has mencionado muchas cosas que ayer no hemos leído… Sobre los sueños. – Cullen era otro hombre que no era tonto.

\- He leído sobre este tema hasta agotar stock de libros en el Colegio. – volví a mentir y me di cuenta de que estaba mintiendo demasiado. Él asintió.

Al poco tiempo ingresó a la sala el maese Andratus Galaar, acompañado por la Gran Encantadora del Círculo.

Ambos nos saludaron y permanecieron en un rincón mientras Lukast a mi lado me pidió que generara una jaula de relámpagos. Yo lo hice y mientras éste contuvo mi magia. Luego se giró hacia Cullen y lo llamó para que viniera a mi lado.

\- ¿Tu eres el encargado de custodiar a la maga? – preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta. Cullen asintió. – Supongo que eres consciente del poder que tiene en su magia. – dijo. Cullen volvió a asentir. Luego mi instructor me dirigió una mirada: - Quiero que generes una bola de fuego en tu mano, de un tamaño habitual al que lanzarías en un hechizo, pero retenla sobre tu palma… - lo mismo que Solas me había pedido tanto tiempo atrás. – Y tú. – dijo llamando a Cullen y situándolo a mi lado. – Quiero que reviertas su magia y destruyas sus hechizos. Si eres su Templario debes ser muy bueno con tus habilidades, ya que si la maga se posee tú debes acabar con su vida. – Cullen y yo nos miramos. Jamás habíamos probado aquello. Lukast me miró. – No quiero menos potencia que la que usas habitualmente. Me daré cuenta si usas poca potencia de hechizo. – me advirtió.

Cullen y yo nos acercamos y nos miramos. Íbamos a unir nuestras capacidades contrarias por primera vez. Él ya había suavizado mis poderes, pero había sido cuando yo estaba poseída, no conocía la sensación de la anulación de mi magia por voluntad de un Templario. Nunca había tenido el desagrado de vivirlo en carne propia. Debo admitir que no me hacía gracia la idea. Creo que él notó mi descontento. A ningún mago le gustaba que anularan su conexión con el Más Allá, era como sentirnos mutilados. Nosotros éramos uno con el Más Allá.

\- Tranquila. – me dijo suavemente. Lo miré con curiosidad y supe que a él le hacía tan poca gracia como a mí interferir con mi magia. Asentí… Suspiré y levanté mi palma derecha y liberé una gran bola de fuego, del tamaño habitual que usaría para liberar sobre mis enemigos. La bola se mantuvo estable sobre mi palma y no tuve grandes problemas para dominarla. Cullen levantó su mano y colocó su palma al costado del fuego creado, cerró sus ojos y noté aquella aura cálida que él liberaba para fortalecer el Velo. Su aura ingresó a mi cuerpo y sentí un dolor sobre mi sien creciente, hasta que el cantar de mi magia se fue alejando de mi consciencia. Fue algo displacentero… De pronto sentí como si me encontrara desnuda y vulnerable a cualquier ataque y me di cuenta de que sin mi magia no era contrincante para nadie. Sí, sabía luchar un poco, Cullen me había enseñado durante nuestro período en la Inquisición, pero lo que me transformaba en un arma letal era mi magia, sin ella simplemente me sentí diferente, como si me mirara a mí misma desde la vereda de enfrente y la elfa que tenía frente a mí no fuera yo. Me sentía despersonalizada. Fue una sensación agobiante y que hubiera preferido nunca más volver a sentir.

No parecía natural que me cortaran de aquel modo mi conexión con el Más Allá. El fuego cedió y cortó la conexión con mi palma. Él abrió sus ojos y miró a Lukast, yo también lo miraba al Primer Encantador. – Vaya, no has tenido problemas. – dijo. Era cierto, no había tenido problemas a pesar de no consumir Lirio, pero estaba segura de que en el último año había estado entrenando hasta el hartazgo, no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. – Ahora libera un rayo paralizante sobre él, y tú anúlalo.

\- No es como funcionan los poderes de anulación de los Templarios. – dijo Cullen. – Si quieres probar eso… entonces… - liberó su aura para generar un efecto disipador constante de magia. – … debo primero liberar la anulación para esperar el ataque de los magos. Si ejecuto la anulación en el mismo momento en el que el mago ejecuta un hechizo, probablemente de todas formas me alcance… - le comentó. - Ahora libéralo. – me dijo. Yo dudé, pero noté tanta determinación en su voz, que confié en su seguridad. Liberé mi rayo y éste fue desviado. Lukast lo miró molesto.

\- El Primer Encantador soy yo, Templario. – le advirtió. Cullen lo miró y supongo que recordó que en Tevinter los Templarios no eran respetados como en el Sur.

\- Si un mago tira un hechizo sobre un Templario sin que tenga un escudo disipador, golpeará nuestro cuerpo sin dudas. – le explicó. – El único modo de que pruebes la concentración que tengo es con el efecto liberado previamente. La ventaja que tenemos es que sabemos cuáles son los movimientos de preparación de hechizos de los magos, por lo que podemos liberar nuestra habilidad disipadora si prevemos el ataque, pero en el momento en el que el hechizo ha sido lanzado no hay nada que podamos hacer. – concluyó. – Además que nos consume vigor el hacerlo. – aclaró. Lukast asintió con curiosidad, al parecer Robert no le había contado estas cosas…

\- ¿Cómo haces en batalla? – quiso saber Lukast. Cullen levantó su escudo y me asintió para que liberara el rayo. Así lo hice y él se ocultó detrás de éste, se agachó para que el rayo recorriera el metal y lo desvió, haciendo que las paredes de aquel sitio absorbieran mi poder.

\- El escudo bien posicionado nos da tiempo para frenar el ataque lo suficiente como para canalizar nuestra concentración hacia éste y llenarla de un efecto disipador. – Lukast llevó su mano a su barbilla y lo escuchó atento. – Recuerda que nosotros fortalecemos la realidad. Ustedes la modifican. – el Primer Encantador sonrió, pareció gustarle lo que dijo.

\- De acuerdo. – y fue así como comprendí que Lukast estaba dispuesto a escuchar las palabras de Cullen. Estaba segura de que formaríamos un buen equipo. Suspiré y le dediqué una mirada de “tregua”. Okay, si él ponía de su parte estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar su opresión con el espíritu… pero si tenía oportunidad de poner mis manos sobre ese amuleto, por supuesto que liberaría a Voluntad.

El maese Andratus caminó hacia nosotros y me pasó su mano para saludarme cuando Cullen y yo terminamos de entrenar. – Me alegra contar con un miembro élfico dotado del poder que posees. En mucho tiempo no había visto alguien con la potencia de hechizos que portas. – Cullen a mi lado se tensó. Andratus había sido capaz de ver que yo era muy poderosa, y lo era, llevaba el poder del Orbe de Fen’Harel en mi interior. Luego miró a Cullen. – Tus habilidades también son envidiables, ¿me has dicho que no consumes Lirio?

\- No, maese. – dijo.

\- ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de dominar sus poderes? – me miró al preguntar. - Tengo entendido que los templarios de la Capilla Andrastina requiere de Lirio para dominar sus poderes. Aquí, en Tevinter, la situación es diferente. Aunque me interesa esto que están haciendo en el Sur con sus templarios. 

\- He entrenado con determinación durante toda mi vida, y mucho más en el último año, por ello soy capaz de dominar mis poderes, maese Galaar. – dijo.

\- Muy bien, no les quitaré más de su tiempo. - dijo el maese y nos saludó con una reverencia, me miró durante unos segundos y sentí como si hubiera atravesado mis ojos e inspeccionado mi alma. La sensación no fue muy cómoda. El mago sonrió y se retiró. Lukast nos llamó a continuar entrenando y así lo hicimos durante el resto del día.


	17. Noche de reencuentros

Por la noche Lukast dejó libres y exhaustos al mismo tiempo, estábamos totalmente agotados. Cullen no pensó que él formaría parte del entrenamiento y yo no pensé que el Primer Encantador no me dejaría en paz en el resto del día.

Toro nos había venido a visitar por la tarde pero no pudimos atenderlo, así que nos dejó un recado de encontrarnos en una Taberna por la noche. Por lo que, Cullen y yo nos decidimos bañarnos y luego visitar a Toro.

La Taberna Luz de Rayo se encontraba asistida aquella noche. Había un montón de _shemlen_ por doquier, o quizás todas las noches tuviera tanto éxito, no podía saberlo con certezas.

Cullen y yo nos encontrábamos con ropas de exteriores, no habíamos salido disfrazados de Templario y maga del Círculo, aunque llevaba una armadura ligera con cuero de calidad color verde musgo que se apoyaba sobre mi cuerpo de dos piezas, contorneando mi figura y por detrás tenía una capa que caía libremente de color púrpura. Botas altas y guantes hasta el codo. Cullen tenía una armadura media de cuero de calidad también, que no sería buena defensa frente a un ataque, pero en realidad no esperábamos ninguno. Era de color marrón oscuro.

Al ingresar buscamos a Toro que nos había dicho que nos esperaría en una mesa. Para nuestra sorpresa encontramos a Briala y al poco tiempo vimos que Toro se acercaba con dos pintas en las manos. Las dejó sobre la mesa y nos vio llegar. Ambos se pusieron de pie alegres y fueron a saludarnos. - ¡¡Gilraen!! – dijo Toro abrazándome. – Ella es Cinna, se apresuró a decir para que recordara su nombre.

\- ¡Cinna! – dije alegre y la saludé luego de abrazar a Toro. Los cuatro nos saludamos, reímos con alegría y nos sentamos a tomar y charlar.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – quise saber.

\- Ya sabes… la mejor manera de conocer un lugar y sus rumores es emborrachándose. – bromeó Toro que durante nuestros tiempos en la Inquisición había dejado en claro más de una vez que el mejor espía es aquel del que no se espera que lo sea. Un borracho asiduo a la taberna por supuesto que no era la primera opción para sospechar.

Estuvimos así durante más de tres horas en las que Toro y Cinna nos contaron que ya no se veían elfos en Minrathous, a excepción de los prostíbulos donde aún se podía encontrarlos raza de vez en cuando. Recordé a Galadh y me entristecí un poco. Cinna nos dijo que en la ciudad era raro y éramos víctima de insultos y ataques sin motivo alguno, pues los _shemlen_ se encontraban molestos con nuestra ausencia ya que eran ellos quienes hacían los peores trabajos ahora, es decir que no tenía orejas puntiagudas que pisotear como lo hacían antes. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, elfos organizados habían atacado la ciudad en grupos hábiles y robado mercancías para llevar no se sabía dónde. Supuse que el lugar donde se encontraban tenía carencias ya que tantos elfos debían ser alimentados a diario y quizás se estaba agotando el alimento después de tantos años. Cinna me contó además, que los elfos que se veían llevaban el rostro desnudo y ya no era frecuente encontrar pintura de sangre. Sin dudas esto era obra de Solas…

Por otro lado, el Magisterio había puesto en marcha leyes descabelladas para mantener el dinero de las clases altas fluyendo. Estaban explotando a los campesinos y comerciantes con impuestos y habían subido muchísimo el precio de la protección de sus campos por la milicia, la cual estaba destinada la mayor parte del tiempo a derrotar los ataques Qunari que iban llegando desde el mar. Lo cierto era que el pueblo de Minrathous estaba pasando un momento difícil y las pocas monedas que conseguían las usaban para emborracharse en tabernas como estas y olvidar el dolor del trabajo forzado de los oprimidos. El descontento iba en aumento, algunos campesinos se habían levantado contra el Magisterio, pero habían encontrado el castigo público con su vida, siendo decapitados. Claramente el gobierno no era indulgente.

Dorian y una amiga estaban intentando negociar con los propios miembros del Magisterio un mejor trato a la población, pero esto no hacía más que darles más enemigos y se estaban comprando tickets para ser considerados traidores. Los Lucerni era un grupo secreto de pocos miembros que intentaban hacer negocios con el Sur para hacer fluir el comercio de nuevo para que se moviera mayor dinero y dejar de explotar al pueblo. Lo único que les daba poder a éstos eran las buenas relaciones con Orlais y la Capilla del Sur, ya que en estos tiempos de guerras se comenzaba a hablar de la posibilidad remota (así como insultante) de pedir ayuda al Sur, pues los Qunari amenazaban con invadir definitivamente el Norte en las condiciones actuales en las que se encontraba, donde no solo había pobreza, sino que por primera vez como nunca había sucedido, los mismos tevinteranos estaban guerreando entre ellos… Esto dejaba un terreno propicio para que Hain alzara la voz hacia el proletariado, y ahora los _shemlen_ comenzaban a unirse a su voz con la esperanza de que el Libertador llegara y trajera a Andraste, una esclava, a liberarlos. Es decir que en la ciudad se estaba gestando un ambiente violento a punto de explotar. Sumando a todo esto, Cinna me había comentado que cada día se veían más y más Qunari que llegaban con la excusa de haber huido de las enseñanzas del Qun, ¿era esto cierto o estaban preparando una invasión? Nadie lo sabía. Toro se encontraba vigilando a estos nuevo llegados y por el modo de operar de algunos de ellos, no le quedaba duda de que la mayoría eran Hissrad. Aquellas no eran buenas noticias. Además nos contó que tenía una relación mucho más estrecha con Hain, pero no nos comentó nada al respecto.

Yo por mi parte les había contado que había venido como becada al Círculo de Magos y que había logrado dominar un poco más la magia de los sueños.

Finalmente, cuando el alcohol se me había subido un poco a la cabeza decidimos que lo mejor sería ir a descansar. Al día siguiente tendría que despertarme temprano y continuar entrenando y ya era la madrugada, así que me quedaría ¿qué? ¿Tres horas de descanso?

Cullen y yo salimos de la taberna y fuimos caminando hacia el Círculo. En medio de la noche un grupo de cuatro hombres nos pararon el paso con armas sobre sus manos y nos pidieron que les diéramos todo lo que teníamos. - ¡Miren! Una asquerosa elfa. – dijo uno de ellos. - ¿Aún se atreven a caminar por aquí? – yo estaba un poco aturdida por el alcohol, así que tenía ganas de matar a estos idiotas sin pensarlo demasiado. Cullen también había tomado, pero por su contextura física, seguro tenía más control que yo. Los miré molesta y con la tenue iluminación de la noche noté la palidez de sus rostros y me pregunté qué enfermedad podrían padecer para tener aquel color tan enfermizo.

\- ¿Quieren a la elfa? – escuché que Cullen decía, me tomó en brazos y me puso delante de su cuerpo, al hacerlo estuve frente a frente a uno de aquellos hombres y percibí un olor fétido sobre sus ropas, arrugué mi nariz. – Tómenla, pero ella será mi paga. Consideren que es todo lo que podrán robar. – los hombres se sorprendieron por lo rápido que me entregaba, cuando supongo que era obvio que compartíamos amistad y no era su sierva, pues mis ropas no decían aquello.

Los hombres se miraron como pensando si era un buen negocio tener una elfa o robarnos. – De acuerdo. – dijo uno de ellos y tomó mis brazos, su mano era fría como el metal y volví a mirar su piel pálida, aunque me pareció algo grisácea, como la de los Qunari, me pregunté si la percepción de su piel se debía al alcohol o realmente eran grises. No me importó, pues aquel hombre me acercó a su cuerpo y aquella fetidez generó en mi una reacción instantánea, de mi cuerpo surgió mi aura y canalicé el poder de mi maná y un rayo le atravesó el pecho y cayó muerto. Los tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre mí y Cullen los atacó con golpes de puños y patadas, un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Los venció rápidamente. Cuando los tres estuvieron en el suelo quejándose y seguramente con alguna articulación lesionada o hueso fracturado, yo me agaché sobre ellos y el olor sucio también lo sentí en estos hombres, volví a arrugar mi nariz y les dije: - Agradezcan que viven… La próxima vez elijan víctimas que no lleven armaduras. – casi caí sobre ellos y comencé a reír en el momento en el que sentía que Cullen me tomaba por mis brazos y me ponía de pie. – Estoy mareada. – le confesé riendo entre las quejas de nuestros ladrones.

\- Lo sé. – me contestó, luego dirigió mis pasos y caminamos hacia el Círculo.

Una vez dentro Cullen me acompañó hasta mi habitación pero yo no podía dejar de recordar aquel olor profundo que había percibido en los ladrones.

\- ¿Lo has sentido? – quise saber. Cullen me miró sin comprenderme realmente. – El olor sobre la piel de aquellos _shemlens_. – él levantó sus hombros en señal de no saber a qué me refería.

\- No los tuve tan cerca como tú. – tomé sus manos y acerqué sus puños a mi nariz y olí. Y allí estaba de nuevo, ese olor fétido profundo.

\- Uff… - dije y acerqué sus manos a su nariz. Cullen olió y también arrugó la nariz.

\- Pareciera que estuvieron tocando algún animal que llevaba varios días muertos. – dijo. Yo asentí.

\- ¿Y no lo sentiste? – reí sin creérmelo. – Era muy fuerte el olor.

\- No lo era tanto. – se defendió. – Ahora me siento sucio. – limpió sus manos sobre su ropa.

\- Bien, creo que es hora de dormir. – le dije. – La próxima intenta no intercambiarme a ladrones. – jugué. Él me sonrió.

\- Sabía que atacarías, esperaba la distracción solamente.

\- Ya, claro. – le dije y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. – Nos vemos mañana. – él asintió y nos despedimos.

La sensación luego del encuentro con aquellos hombres me dejó intranquila, tenía demasiado tiempo caminando sobre perversidades como para dejar pasar por alto aquello. Claramente el olor era a podrido y sus pieles eran griseas, ¿acaso se estaban pudriendo en vida? ¿Era una especie de magia de nigromancia que había caminar a los muertos? Pero éstos parecían razonar, entonces ¿eran humanos tomando algún veneno, algo que les diera poder? ¿O eran humanos transformándose en algo más? No tenía respuestas y no estaba segura de encontrarlos acostada en mi cama, así que decidí que los más prudente sería dormir y buscar respuestas al día siguiente.

Cerré mis ojos y el cansancio me abrazó con la intención de no permitir que me despertara.


	18. Las voces en mi interior

_Mi rostro se encontraba cubierto por una cogulla blanca, inmaculada, que parecía resaltar una pureza que sabía que yo no tenía. Miré mis manos y noté que mi piel estaba limpia y no tenía cicatrices, como si no hubiera sostenido mi báculo en mucho tiempo. Estas manos nunca habían visto una batalla o sostenido un arma. – Es tan frustrante. – oí la voz de Hain, mi hermano, a mi lado y un miedo gélido recorrió mi espina dorsal, lo que hizo que de pronto diera un pequeño salto a su lado. Miré mis ropas y noté que eran las mismas de aquella mujer de rizos dorados que acompañaba a Hain durante sus discursos. Mis manos temblaron y oculté un poco más mi rostro sin saber si era su cuerpo el que estaba poseyendo o si era yo la que estaba cubierta por aquella túnica blanca._

_Hain tenía el cabello más largo que la última vez que lo había visto hace más de un año, y noté que caminó de un lado a otro en aquella habitación iluminada por unas flamas mágicas que alumbraban sus rincones como si estuviera molesto o preocupado, dado el peso de sus pasos, las espiraciones molestas y la rapidez con que iba y venía._

_Este sitio era su recámara u oficina – Los shemlen tardan mucho más en conectar con las fuerzas del Libertador. Los elfos lo hacían con mayor facilidad. Es una pérdida total de tiempo; tener que encontrar el modo de acelerar la transformación. Si tan solo tuviera a mis elfos… - golpeó su escritorio con un puño duro y oí que golpeaban la puerta a mis espaldas. Temblé levemente. – Ve a ver quién es. – me ordenó. Yo hice una pequeña reverencia sin tener idea de qué relación tenían ambos y fui a la puerta de aquella habitación._

_Abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con un hombre que se encontraba oculto bajo capas de tela de túnicas y cogulla. Yo tapé mi rostro con el afán de que no me viera. El hombre ingresó sin dirigirme la mirada. – Príncipe. – oí que decía, ¿príncipe? ¿De qué reino específicamente? Su voz era siniestra y suave al mismo tiempo, aunque parecía algo metálica y no sabría decir por qué. Aunque la voz de este desconocido por algún motivo me sonó algo familiar, de ser posible aquello._

_\- Minrathous. – contestó Hain y mi cuerpo se paralizó. Conocía demasiado bien aquel nombre y confirmé lo que tanto temía: aquellas torturas que había visto estaban siendo llevadas a cabo por mi propio hermano._

_Tener frente a mí a Minrathous generó pánico en mi cuerpo y quedé paralizada, supongo que un poco más pálida de lo que me encontraba. – Hemos localizado a un posible contacto con el elfo forajido. Creemos que ha colaborado en el pasado con el mago para liberar elfos. – dijo. Hain sonrió a gusto. Noté que Minrathous abría y cerraba sus manos una y otra vez debajo de unos finos guantes que completaban su uniforme. Hain lo miró._

_\- ¿Aún te molesta? – preguntó, Minrathous asintió ¿Qué cosa exactamente lo molestaba? - Eventualmente pasará. – lo tranquilizó. – Pero el poder será extraordinario. – Minrathous asintió._

_\- Nos estamos quedando con poco combustible. – dijo Minrathous. – Necesito más esclavos para mantener la torre oculta de ojos molestos. Podríamos probar con ejercer mayor agonía sobre el combustible antes de matarlos, de ese modo debilitaríamos el velo un poco más y tendríamos más demonios a nuestra merced. – Me horroricé, no podía creer lo que estcuchaba. Noté el rostro de Hain dubitativo, pero la malicia tangible de Minrathous facilitó que accediera y solo asintió con un movimiento de cabezas. Comprendí que estaban utilizando magia de sangre para alejar la mirada de curiosos de este sitio, pero ¿dónde podría encontrarse este sitio? Si lo encontraba podría atacar la torre donde planificaban sus ataques. Sería un golpe duro para nuestros enemigos. – Hemos contactado con los qunaris en Seheron. Están desesperados y convencidos de que Fen’Harel está en Minrathous, pronto atacarán la ciudad. – me estremecí. – Nuestros agentes van y vienen desde aquí a Seheron, cualquier novedad al respecto será de su conocimiento, mi príncipe._

_\- Deja que la ataquen. Nosotros estaremos a salvo. Y quizás podremos hacernos con muchos prisioneros gracias al caos que acontecerá en la ciudad. – dijo Hain. - ¿Tienes novedades del paradero de Elentari Lavellan? – Minrathous negó con un movimiento de cabeza y noté que Hain pensaba en algo. – Debemos encontrarla. Ya sabes lo que ha dicho el Libertador, necesitamos su sangre._

_\- Sí, mi príncipe._

_\- ¿Y el rumor de la elfa soñadora que ha llegado al Círculo? ¿Es real? – sentí miedo al saber que ya estaba al tanto de mi presencia, aunque no sabía que era yo._

_-Ya ha llegado, señor. Averiguaré lo que pueda. – Hain asintió. – Solo le pido que se encargue de traer más sangre para las protecciones de la torre. Del resto me encargo yo. – Hain volvió a asentir._

_\- Veré qué puedo hacer. Minrathous, ¿alguna novedad con aquel objeto? – Minrathous negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

_\- No tenemos idea de qué es o qué hace. Esperamos que este nuevo prisionero nos oriente un poco más sobre esto… Otra cosa príncipe. – dijo, Hain lo miró. – Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros. – Hain suspiró molesto a su lado._

_\- Eso es obvio. Nos han estado sacando nuestros elfos de las narices desde hace años ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser? – Minrathous asintió. – Encárgate del traidor como sabes hacerlo._

_\- ¿El Sacerdote? – quiso saber y yo recordé aquel hombre horrendo que se masturbaba al torturar aquel elfo tiempo atrás. Hain asintió. – Se hará como pides, mi príncipe. – dijo. Luego hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Mi hermano y yo volvimos a estar solos y yo volví a respirar al ver que Minrathous nos había abandonado_

_\- Tengo otro rehén. Creo que éste podrá servirnos para decirnos finalmente qué función podría cumplir ese objeto élfico de gran poder... – me confesó. Yo no dije nada. Él se giró hacia mí molesto. - ¿No tienes nada que decir? – temblé._

_\- No, mi príncipe. – dije suavemente. Hain se acercó a mí y yo tapé mi rostro dejando que solo pudiera ver mi piel._

_\- Creo que es Fen’Harel el elfo forajido. – me confesó. Yo tenía la mirada baja. Asentí. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, sentía que iba a explotar por el miedo. – Y la asquerosa Heraldo ha venido de nuevo aquí. – me dijo. – Menos mal que tenemos el plan bastante avanzado. – volví a asentir y me giré hacia la puerta para retirarme. Oí que volvía a decir algo, pero yo la había abierto y salí al pasillo y comencé a alejarme de allí rápidamente._

_Quería salir de este lugar, de este sueño, de este momento. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en dejar este sitio. No estaba segura de estar en el Más Allá o si no había intercambiado mi cuerpo con aquella mujer. No sucedió nada._

_De pronto una voces en mi mente me dijeron: “Detente…” en aquella voz no se podía distinguir sexo, pero me otorgaba paz. La misma paz que alguna vez había sentido con las voces del Pozo de las Penas. “Camina lentamente y ve la última puerta de este largo pasillo y dobla a la izquierda.” así lo hice. Al llegar al final del pasillo abrí la puerta y noté unas escaleras que descendían. “Ve hasta el final y encontrarás un aljibe. Sumérgete y volverás al Círculo.” “¿Quién eres?” quise saber. “Tu guía” contestó la voz. Asentí y corrí escaleras abajo. Encontré aquel aljibe y me sumergí en él._

_El frío del agua cubrió mi cuerpo y sentí que cada vez caía más y más profundo. Luego de varios minutos de descender en la profundidad fría de aquellas aguas noté que me faltaba el aire, y de pronto…_

Hain

… inspiré desesperada el aire que faltaba en mis pulmones y me obligué a sentarme sobre mi cama. Una gran bocanada de aire entró a mi cuerpo y abrí mis ojos, siendo consciente de que me encontraba a salvo en mi habitación en el Círculo. Mi cuerpo tembló por la sensación vivida y sentí que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, mis manos sobre mi cuello me alertaron de la sensación de falta de aire que ya había dejado atrás. De pronto noté que el sol entraba por mi ventana y ya era la mañana. Tenía entrenamiento con el Primer Encantador, así que me dispuse a alistarme y dejar en el olvido las sensaciones experimentadas. Salté de mi cama para alistarme.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme corrí hacia la Sala de Estudio y Concentración y llegué justo cuando Lukast se estaba retirando. - ¡Señor! – dije agachando mi cabeza. El Primer Encantador me miró con desprecio, mientras un rizo caía sobre mi mejilla y se soltaba el rodete rápido que me había hecho. No me dijo nada, sólo me saludó el silencio. – Quiero pedir perdón… - comencé pero me interrumpió.

\- ¿Y el Templario? – yo tenía la cabeza gacha, no tenía idea de dónde estaba Cullen, no era propio de él no llegar a horario a una cita. 

\- Pensé que ya se encontraba aquí, señor.

Cullen llegó al momento. Su armadura templaria sobre su cuerpo y noté su rostro cansado, ¿qué había sucedido para que se durmiera igual que yo? Lukast lo miró. - ¿Y cuál será tu excusa? – preguntó.

\- No tengo excusa, Primer Encantador. – dijo. – Lamento no haber estado a tiempo. Pensé que sólo requeriría mi presencia si estaba la Maga soñadora, al no estar presente, no creí conveniente venir. – yo lo miré molesta, me acababa de echar la culpa. Lukast me miró a mí.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu excusa?

\- Me dormí. – dije. – Lamento muchísimo decir esto, me avergüenzo, pero el entrenamiento de ayer fue tan extenuante que creo que no fui capaz de abrir los ojos… Claramente necesito de su guía para dominar mi cansancio mental… - el mago levantó su mano.

\- Silencio, jovencita. Será la única vez que pasaré por alto un comportamiento como este. La próxima volverán de donde vinieron… Ahora ¡a entrenar! – Lukast caminó molesto de vuelta a la sala de entrenamiento y Cullen y yo nos miramos. “Lo siento” moduló las palabras y yo le sonreí molesta. 


	19. Entrenamiento

Ambos nos dirigimos a entrenar y pasadas dos horas de usar nuestras concentración nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos exhaustos. El día anterior había sido realmente agotador, la noche en la taberna y el alcohol no ayudaron, ni hablar de lo que vino después. Se notaba desde lejos que no habíamos dormido nada, pero Lukast nos hizo pagar por nuestra insolencia y nos entrenó hasta que tuve que pedir un descanso. Alegre por haberme humillado, hizo que continuara una hora y media más, y solo en ese momento me permitió detenerme, cuando yo no era capaz de lanzar un hechizo con precisión.

Suspiraba recostada sobre la pared cuando Lukast abandonó la sala de entrenamiento y me dejó con Cullen y aquel otro templario a la distancia. Esta vez Voluntad no estaba, me pregunté dónde lo habría llevado. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Cullen, yo asentí.

\- Exhausta. He dormido poco, el alcohol no me ha ayudado. – dije. – Mi concentración está en otro sitio hoy. – sonreí molesta. – Necesitaría a Voluntad, pero lo han sacado. – lo miré. - ¿Cuál es tu excusa por haberte dormido?

\- Lamento haber dejado toda la culpa sobre ti. Ninguna, solo me he dormido. – no sabía si era cierto o no, Cullen no solía mentir en ninguna circunstancia, así que preferí creer que decía la verdad. 

Al poco tiempo volvimos a entrenar y luego por la tarde pidió a Cullen que me entrenara en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, supe que era un modo de castigarme un poco más por haber llegado sobre la hora. Cullen se sorprendió ante aquel pedido, pero hizo como se le ordenó. Estaba claro que él tenía mejor estado físico que yo, así que comenzó con las posiciones de combate para mantener estabilidad en el campo de batalla.

Dejó escudo y espada sobre el suelo se puso frente a mí, su frente perlada por todo el entrenamiento del día, casi sin descanso, y la gran concentración que habíamos usado.

Noté que Lukast tenía sus manos tomadas y apoyadas sobre su espalda, nos miraba con atención. – Un luchador que desee tener éxito debe mantener un balance mental. – comenzó el Comandante frente a mí, yo asentí y lo miré curiosamente. – Nunca debes permitir que la ira o el miedo nuble tu habilidad de concentración o de reaccionar instintivamente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – asentí. No sería un problema, si había algo sobre lo que entendía era sobre concentración en el combate, aunque no precisamente en este día.

> La posición del luchador se refiere a su localización en relación con su oponente. – me dijo. – Un concepto vital cuando estás siendo atacada es que siempre busques mover tu cuerpo a una posición segura.

\- ¿Cómo sería una posición segura? – preguntó Lukast a nuestro costado.

\- Cuando el atacante se ve obligado a mover todo su cuerpo para volver a atacar. – contestó. – Eso es una posición segura, Primer Encantador. - Lukast asintió y algo me dijo que él estaba interesado en este entrenamiento, pero aún no tenía confianza en nosotros como para pedirlo. Así que propuso que me entrenara a mí. – Siempre uno debe salir de la línea de ataque del oponente. – continuó Cullen. – En general, moverse en un ángulo de 45° del cuerpo del atacante es suficiente para obligarlo a mover todo su cuerpo si desea contraatacar. – hizo como me dijo. – Atácame. – pidió. Yo llevé mis puños en posición de ataque, como me había enseñado durante nuestros entrenamientos en la Inquisición, y para darle un puñetazo tuve que, efectivamente, rotar mi cuerpo. Él con movimientos certeros se defendió y contra atacó al mismo tiempo, claro que el contra ataque fue simulado, sino estaría en el suelo con la nariz partida. Lukast asintió ante la muestra. – Esta posición otorga a quien lucha seguridad y le permite valorar puntos débiles en el contrincante para desestabilizar su posición. Lograr un movimiento hacia una posición segura requiere en el luchador un buen tiempo en el movimiento y adecuada percepción de la distancia. – el Primer Encantador asintió de nuevo.

Lukast caminó alrededor de nosotros y volvió a hablar muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. – Comandante, ¿podrías decirme cuáles son los objetivos vitales que hay que tener en cuenta al enfrentarse a un oponente? – Cullen asintió.

\- Cuando nos centramos en el combate podemos reconocer en nuestro oponente tres divisiones principales del cuerpo: la porción alta, media y baja. – dijo. Lukast asintió. – Cada una de estas secciones contenido objetivos vitales.

\- ¿Cuáles son las de la porción alta? – quiso saber el Primer Encantador, me pregunté por qué tendría aquellas dudas... A menos que quisiera moler a palos a alguien desde la cabeza, no entendía por qué un mago se interesaba en esto.

\- Esta división incluye el cuello y la cabeza. – comenzó Cullen. – Es el área más peligrosa. En la porción más alta del cráneo existe debilidad ósea, con suficiente fuerza se puede provocar una lesión mortal. – dijo y tomó su espada y escudo. Se situó delante de mí y mostró un golpe contuso de su escudo sobre la región central y superior de mi cráneo, apoyando suavemente el escudo sobre mi cabeza. – En este sector tenemos la unión del cráneo, es un área débil y con suficiente fuerza no solo podemos fracturar, sino generar hemorragias internas que podrían llevar a la muerte. – Lukast asintió. Cullen y yo nos miramos sin comprender a qué se debía su interés por técnicas de guerreros. – Luego tenemos la frente, que con un fuerte golpe podemos generar un latigazo – dijo mostrando mi nuca – o bien hemorragias que pueden llevar a la muerte. – así continuó mostrando cada sitio vulnerable que un guerrero tenía en cuenta a la hora de enfrentar a un oponente, y Lukast escuchó atento durante el resto del entrenamiento.

Cerca de la noche el Primer Encantador formó parte de las muestras del Comandante y ya no nos quedaban dudas de que había algo que lo tenía preocupado y quería aprender estas cosas rápidamente. Me pregunté qué sería, pero estaba claro que él no confiaba demasiado en nosotros, así que no lo interrogué aquel día. Mientras Lukast entrenaba con Cullen yo había entrenado con Robert. El templario tevinterano resultó ser coherente, en ningún momento se aprovechó de mi falta de musculatura e hizo solo lo que Cullen pidió que se hiciera. Me pareció justo.

Cuando finalizó el entrenamiento Lukast le hizo una reverencia a Cullen. – Muchas gracias, Comandante. Ha sido de mucha ayuda. Me disculpo por haber formado parte del entrenamiento yo mismo.

\- No tengo problemas. – le dijo Cullen. – Si lo desea podríamos continuar alternando entre combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ataques arcanos.

\- Y anulación de éstos. – dije yo. Lukast asintió. A pesar de que por la mañana lo había hecho rabiar, parecía que el Primer Encantador comenzaba a apreciar nuestras habilidades.

\- Los espero mañana a las 8 de la mañana. Sin retrasos. – nos dio una mirada amonestadora y nosotros bajamos la cabeza, solicitando disculpas en silencio. El mago nos miró, dejando que su túnica se revoleara por los aires y salió de la sala de entrenamiento seguido por Robert. Cullen y yo levantamos nuestras miradas y sonreímos.

\- ¿Por qué crees que tiene interés en estas lecciones de combate? – quise saber.

\- No tengo idea. – dijo. – Pero está claro que hay algo que le preocupa. – me dijo. Hablando de preocupar recordé el sueño que había tenido por la noche y yo misma me preocupé por lo que podría estar sucediendo en Minrathous. Le relaté a Cullen todo lo que había oído, él me escuchó con atención. – No es bueno que tengan interés en ti. – concluyó. Estaba de acuerdo.

\- Si pudiéramos encontrar aquella cueva… Quizás en un mapa de Tevinter, no lo sé.

\- Has dicho que parecen tener comunicación rápida con Seheron, quizás es algo en aquella isla que los comunica ¿Y el amuleto élfico? – levanté los hombros en señal de que no sabía.

\- Podría ser. – dije, pensando en cuál de ellas. – Necesitamos un mapa. – él asintió y nos alejamos para continuar con la búsqueda de respuestas.


	20. Galadh Lasbelin: La Sacerdotisa del Templo de Fen’Harel. Parte 1

Yo había sido Sacerdotisa del Templo de Fen’Harel en la antigua Arlathan, cuando el Lobo Terrible había librado su rebelión… Hoy era Galadh Lasbelin, Agente de Fen’Harel y nuevamente lo estaba acompañando a liderar.

Las condiciones de_ este_ mundo fueron difíciles de comprender cuando desperté en la Era del Dragón. Desde mi despertar se había sucedido ya, siete años. Había despertado antes que Solas y confundida, como supongo que él se encontró en un principio, comencé a conocer este mundo, por el que sentí disgusto. No había conexión con el Más Allá y había un miedo terrible hacia la magia, sin comprender el don que representa. Ni hablar del sometimiento al pueblo de los elfos… y estos humanos tan desconocidos para mí, así como las otras razas.

Dado que cuando caí en_ uthenara_ yo era una elfa mucho más joven que Solas, mi rostro parecía el de una bella flor que aún no había caminado por la edad adulta de _este_ mundo. Esto me permitió ocultar mis dotes mágicos y me uní a un grupo de Contrabandistas en Kirkwall que me entrenaron en las artes del pícaro. Pero siempre fui una maga soñadora que había alcanzado el perfeccionamiento de los sueños y nutriéndome de las esencias del Más Allá, logré sobrevivir al caos devenido por la creación del Velo.

Recordar el episodio que llevó a Solas a la locura aquel día en la antigua Arlathan era algo que me entristecía. Pero hoy lo estaba rememorando por las condiciones en las que me encontraba: Cuando Elgar’nan descubrió la traición de Mythal con Fen’Harel ordenó matarla sin piedad. Los elfos éramos seres diplomáticos y pacíficos en su mayoría, pero así como los buenos sentimientos se cultivan con los años, también aquellos que devoran el alma. Y nosotros éramos inmortales, así que tuvimos siglos para cultivar los sentimientos y emociones en nuestros corazones. Y Elgar’nan había cultivado con ahínco el deseo de poder y el orgullo soberbio de su magia. El Evanuri más poderoso de todos, solo igualado por Mythal, su mujer. Aunque el corazón de la elfa le pertenecía a Solas: el Evanuri más astuto e inteligente con el que contaba la antigua Arlathan. Así como el que tenía el corazón más rebelde y no aceptaba las imposiciones de las tradiciones élficas.

El asesinato de Mythal es un evento que no deseo describir, pero recuerdo cuando Solas y yo vimos su cuerpo mutilado y expuesto sobre la Plaza del Saber desnudo y destrozado ¡Qué ironía! Elgar’nan había solicitado que fuera colocado en la _Plaza del Saber_, aquel sitio donde todos los eruditos nos reuníamos a debatir asuntos de importancia vital para nuestro pueblo, porque quería que todos supiéramos que era una_ traidora_ del pueblo. Pero lo que no dijo era que ella solo había traicionado_ su_ orgullo, pero_ nunca_ a su pueblo. Ella era _condenadamente libre_. Y nunca aquellas palabras se adecuaron mejor a una persona, porque su libertad para_ amar a Solas_, la condenó.

Recuerdo los elfos llorar a Mythal y llorar aquellas palabras infames que los siervos de Elgar’nan repetían una y otra vez: _traidora_. Cuando el único traidor era el deshonrado de Elgar’nan. El dolor profundo de aquel día… El día que muchos elfos decidieron unirse a la diosa protectora en _uthenara_. Recuerdo la impotencia que sintió Solas a mi lado cuando se encontró con el cuerpo mutilado de ella y burlado en público, desnudo y abusado… y recuerdo cuando percibí que la locura se había apoderado de la mente más sabia que había conocido. Ese día tuve miedo… Y ahora entiendo por qué. Solas era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando el dolor superaba su racionalidad…

En ese momento volvió a su Castillo y enloquecido finalizó la teorización de la creación del Velo, un hechizo secreto que llevaba estudiando hacía siglos, cuando se había dispuesto a liberar a los elfos de las cadenas de los tiranos Evanuris y de la corrupción que manejaban en secreto. No pensó en las consecuencias que tendría su propia magia, ¿pero cómo podíamos pedirle que pensara cuando su corazón estaba destrozado por aquella infame traición y devorado por un deseo tan intenso de venganza? Solas tenía la mente más sabia del Imperio élfico y cuando la locura se apoderó de él _nadie_ fue capaz de detenerlo. Yo había pensado que Elgar’nan sería su mayor oponente, pero no había sido capaz de comprender que él mismo era su aliado y enemigo. Solas era su fortaleza y debilidad. _Solas era su propio enemigo._

Y creó el Velo desencadenando el caos en Elvhenan… Yo luché con toda mi capacidad mental para salvar a nuestros discípulos, interactué con los restos de magia para proteger el Templo de Fen’Harel, mientras los días se sucedieron destrozando Arlathan. Solas nunca lo vivió, pues la creación del Velo lo consumió y cayó en un sueño profundo_,_ aunque no podría decir si él mismo no deseaba morir por el dolor de su corazón.

Ordrel, nuestro Gran Sacerdote del Templo usó su magia para proteger el cuerpo de Fen’Harel mientras Elvhenan caía en ruinas sobre nuestras espaldas; pues es el deber de todo Gran Sacerdote conservar las energías del mago a quien sostiene en voluntad. Felassan se encargó de buscar un sitio adecuado para llevar el cuerpo de Solas a descansar, hasta que su propia mente pudiera permitirle volver a este mundo… O lo que quedaría de él. Por mi parte, yo era Sacerdotisa, no había alcanzado el rango de Gran Sacerdotisa, por lo que la magia de Solas no fluía en mí del modo en el que lo hacía en Ordrel, quienes habían unido sus esencias mágicas vitales para asegurar la vitalidad de ambos en momentos extremos. La unión entre un Evanuri y su Gran Sacerdote formaba parte de un ritual mágico que permitía hacer que ambos elfos por separado pudieran desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas más allá de lo que podría otro elfo mago, pero le permitía además tener oportunidades de continuar con vida mientras uno de los dos permaneciera en pie, pues la vitalidad de uno sostenía al otro. La clave de la existencia de un Evanuri se encontraba ligada a la existencia de su Gran Sacerdote en gran parte… Pero no era una afirmación de vida… Mythal fue asesinada y Callisdrema no fue capaz de evitarlo, solo pudo sostener su esencia mágica libre en el mundo de Elvhenan con la esperanza de que algún día volvería a caminar por el mundo de los vivos en un recipiente adecuado.

Nuestros líderes habían caído: Mythal y Fen’Harel habían sido derrotados. Pero con ello, los Evanuris desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. Pues la venganza de Fen’Harel consistió en encerrarlos en el Más Allá y así contener su corrupción, mientras los elfos deberíamos haber sido libres en Elvhenan… aunque las consecuencias reales fueron la destrucción y el caos.

Cuando usé todo mi poder para defender el Templo de Fen’Harel, caí en _uthenara _y volví a despertar siglos después aquí… En el mundo de Thedas.

La realidad a la que me enfrenté fue un golpe fuerte. Casi me dejó con ganas de volver a sumirse en el sueño eterno de mi muerte… Pero si algo había aprendido al lado del más sabio de los elfos, era a ser condenadamente rebelde y libre … **_La única manera de lidiar con un mundo sin libertad es llegar a ser tan absolutamente libre que tu misma existencia sea un acto de rebelión._** Aquella frase la habían dicho entre risas y festejos una noche él y Mythal, cuando la alianza entre los rebeldes se había fortalecido y habíamos decidido liberar a los elfos de la opresión. Y aquella frase fue nuestro lema… Aquella frase fue la que determinó nuestra hermandad, nuestra unión, nuestra lealtad incuestionable. La que selló nuestro trágico destino ¡Qué jóvenes éramos! No fuimos capaces de comprender la responsabilidad que estábamos poniendo sobre una sola persona: _Solas_. La misma responsabilidad que hoy lo aplastaba.


	21. Galadh Lasbelin: La Sacerdotisa del Templo de Fen’Harel. Parte 2

Así que me dispuse a estudiar este mundo y con el correr de los años me encontré con algunos de mis hermanos de la antigua Arlathan. Debo admitir que hasta el día de hoy me disgusta _este_ mundo, y acompaño a Solas en su batalla porque deseo restaurar la Antigua Arlathan perdida, aquella tierra prometida a nuestros rebeldes y a quiénes hemos fallado.

Algunos de los nuestros fueron capaces de encontrar belleza en este mundo; tal fue el caso de Felassan, pero Solas no fue capaz de comprenderlo. Aunque Solas no fue capaz de comprender… Tampoco puedo juzgar a nuestro líder, acababa de despertar del _uthenara _y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus propios actos, y Felassan intentó explicar el valor de este mundo que venía recorriendo desde hacía años, cuando el corazón de Solas aún estaba llorando la realidad de Thedas y su tiranía desde hacía muy poco tiempo.

Estoy segura de que hoy Solas llora la ausencia de Felassan, pues él mismo se vio cautivado por los seres de este mundo. _Elentari Lavellan _despertó en su mente una contradicción que le genera uno de los mayores dolores que ha sido capaz de soportar. Y que me genera dudas a mí respecto a la lealtad de él con nuestro antiguo pueblo.

La elfa dalishana es una mujer interesante, con un corazón cálido y capaz de amar a todos como pocos seres son capaces de amar. Me recuerda un poco a Mythal y comprendo que haya cautivado a Solas, pues ella representa el amor que él desea… Pero el corazón de Fen’Harel ha sufrido demasiado y ya no es capaz de amar con la misma intensidad que había amado la vida en sus jóvenes años. Él ha vivido demasiado y sufrido como nadie… Y continúa sufriendo por sus propias decisiones…

Cuando conocí a Elentari Lavellan le dije parcialmente la verdad. Había vivido mi vida en Thedas aprendiendo conscientemente de todas las razas que habitaban hasta que un hombre se enamoró de mi belleza y me llevó a Tevinter para que fuera su amante. Y allí conocí un modo de sometimiento que no me era ajeno, pues en Arlathan también existía la esclavitud, la resignación y la explotación sexual… Principalmente por parte de los Evanuris, que eran seres milenarios y con un conocimiento tan sutil de las formas de pensamientos de los más débiles, que sometían con una habilidad excepcional… y era aquello lo que Solas aborrecía.

Así que decidí que sería una esclava del poder… aquí en Tevinter. Y acepté este destino al que llamé “_prostituta libre_”, pues me encontraba allí para estar en contacto directo con las víctimas de prostitución y poco a poco enseñarles los conceptos de libertad, individualidad y rebelión, para finalmente permitir que se refugiaran en Solas… Como había sucedido con las prostitutas que habían huido cuando me encontré tiempo atrás con la Inquisidora. Yo les había enseñado a ser valientes, que valían y que podían tener una mejor vida. Y las había dirigido hacia Solas, que las esperaba en la protección de su rebelión. Claro, que en aquel momento Elentari no sabía nada de nada, así que no pude compartir información con ella y solo me presenté como prostituta libre…

Lo más triste de este argumento de “elegir” la prostitución siempre fue el hecho de que muchas personas se lo llegaron a creer… “Las elecciones difíciles también son elecciones” me había dicho una vez una humana prostituta que siempre se había defendido con el concepto de “prostituta libre” y que posteriormente yo copié para mantener mi identidad oculta aquí en Tevinter. En muchos casos las esclavas del poder eligen _libremente_entrar, quedarse y vivir en el ámbito de la prostitución. Aunque nadie sometido goza realmente de libertad… Pero la mente es tan sabia que genera todos los mecanismos necesarios para superar adversidades, y la sumisión es un estado de seguridad que cada uno define como puede.

La explotación sexual y la esclavitud demuestra la disparidad provocada por las clases sociales y las reglas económicas de una sociedad. Pero por sobre todo revela la normalización de la crueldad de las personas y los diferentes procesos culturales que la fortalecen. El poder económico y político precisa del placer sexual para existir. Las personas, principalmente mujeres y niñas, son valoradas como objetos y no como personas. Es el poder del sometimiento. Es lo que sucedió en Elvhenan y lo que sucedía en Thedas… La misma situación en mundos diferentes.

La trata sexual fomenta, recrea y fortalece una cultura de normalización de la esclavitud como respuesta aceptable a la pobreza y la falta de acceso a la educación. Una vez uno de mis clientes que traficaba con runas para los ejércitos de Minrathous me dijo que para entrar un cargamento ilegal de runas no necesitaba más que un empaque adecuado, un comprador, un intermediario corrupto del Magisterio y un vendedor. En cambio, para vender vidas de personas se necesitaba convencer al otro que su vida no tenía más valor que el que le otorgaba su vendedor y su comprador. El poder de los tratantes se sostiene al eliminar toda posibilidad de que las víctimas potenciales tengan opciones de vida dignas y libres. La pobreza no es solo el campo fértil, sino el motor para la siembra de esclavos en el mundo. La complicidad de la política es innegable. Y en este ámbito es donde yo había estado librando mi propia batalla para liberar a la mayor cantidad de mentes del sometimiento, siempre que me fuera posible… Había sufrido muchas situaciones que preferiría nunca haber atravesado, pero haber visto aquellas víctimas aisladas de la risa y el concepto de libertad siempre me instó a continuar en este inframundo de destrucción para poder entregarles alguna esperanza en brazos de Solas. Sé que de algún modo éste era el castigo que había elegido para mí por haber formado parte de la destrucción de Elvhenan, era justo que sufriera un poco por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a otros… porque lo cierto es que en la prostitución nunca encontré libertad, solo un modo de pagar por mis actos.

El día que me secuestraron del prostíbulo en el que yo trabajaba me encontraba esperando a un cliente en la habitación paciente, sin saber que sería mi último día como “prostituta libre”. En Tevinter los altus se encontraban enojados con las predicaciones de Hain y éste se encontraba atemorizado por la desaparición de tantos elfos bajo la custodia de un mago forajido que les ofrecía refugio. Ya había oído los rumores de que estaban interrogando a todos los elfos a los que les ponían las manos encima, pero no pensé que llegarían a mí.

En aquel sitio era habitual que entrara personas poderosas y te dijeran que debías acompañarlos, pues a veces los mismos miembros del Magisterio buscaban compañía entre nosotros, pues éramos el prostíbulo con mejor mercadería de Minrathous. Así que cuando me dijeron que tenía que acompañar a mi cliente, así lo hice, sin miedo… Pero una vez que estuve con ellos me llevaron hacia la tortura… Hain había secuestrado a la Sacerdotisa de Fen’Harel sin saberlo… y creo que yo habré sido la primera elfa secuestrada y torturada que realmente sabía algo respecto a aquel mago forajido que ayudaba a los más débiles…


	22. Andruil/Sera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap me gustó mucho escribir porque describir a estos dos personajes en su dualidad Andruil/Sera es divertido ya que la idea es que se entienda poco y nada lo que desean expresar porque es el modo en el que lo vivencia Sera. En algunos caps Andruil será la que tendrá mayor control y se verá reflejada su personalidad y en otros Sera, donde también veremos la lucha interna que está llevando a cabo.   
No se preocupen si entienden poco, es la idea xD ... ¡¡Porque ni siquiera ellas lo comprenden!!

El metal frío sobre mi espalda comenzaba a dañar mi piel, pero la de mis muñecas y tobillos estaban laceradas, sangrantes, y a veces sentía que aquellos amarres mágicos tocaban mis tendones, lo que generaba que una y otra vez perdiera la consciencia frente a tanto dolor.

Mi consciencia iba y venía frente a toda esta tortura que experimentaba desde un tiempo que no sabía precisar… Y no podía comprender por qué me llamaban por aquel nombre:_ Andruil_. Yo era Sera, y estos dementes me llamaban por aquel nombre que no significaba nada para mí, ¿no?

Me molestaba el frío metal y el miedo constante… Me recordaba a algún miedo que ya había experimentado en otra vida, pero no en esta, lo que no ayudaba a comprender absolutamente nada y tener mucho más miedo. Mis pensamientos fluían sin dirección y mis palabras en mi cabeza a veces tenían sentido y a veces no ¡Nada tenía sentido! ¿Cómo podría tenerlo? Yo era Sera, solo Sera, ¿no?

Durante estos días aprisionada en esta mazmorra había entendido que la locura era la libertad. Vagaba por imágenes creadas por mi mente donde me sentía segura cazando alguna bestia, mientras aquí me violaba un sacerdote que quería engendrar un dios élfico en este mundo. Pero no me importaba la violación o el ultraje de mi cuerpo, porque yo quería comer un conejo asado sostenido por la flecha de mi esfuerzo y probar su suave cielo con una pizca de estrella para que el hambre cediera y el oro de mi arco acabara con la vida de Shartan… ¿o era Anaris? No entendía. Y hongos de las profundidades, esos también, profundo en la oscuridad del Olvido mi alma buscaba el refugio que la luz no daba… Pero el oro… ahhh…. El oro sí que tenía valor y tampoco daba a la luz del refugio.

Otra vez abrí los ojos a esta oscuridad interminable y otra vez tenía al elfo buenmozo sosteniendo mi mejilla y preguntándome si seguiría sin decir algo ¿Algo, de qué? – Por favor, Andruil, dime qué es lo que sabes…

\- _Solas es Fen’Harel_… - dije. No sé por qué lo dije, quizás porque odiaba a Solas y a Fen’Harel, porque Solas había librado aquella batalla que me sumió en años de oscuridad… Pero Solas me había sacado de las manos de Anaris, maldito elfo traidor hijo de puta… Odiaba tanto a Anaris. Pero también le temía… Pero Solas y Mythal habían jugado con nosotros, ¡qué les rompan el culo a ellos también! Gaxkang, no quería saber nada de él, ¿o era ella? ¡Por favor! Geldauran ¿dónde estaba? ¡¡Ghilan’nain!!

De pronto comprendí que no entendía qué pensaba… ¿Qué Anaris y Solas, qué? ¿Era yo realmente Andruil? ¿De dónde salían estos recuerdos y nombres?

\- ¿Es Fen’Harel quien ha tomado a mis elfos? – yo comencé a reír y le escupí en la cara a ese imbécil que creía que me diría que tenía que hacer. Elfo de mierda creyendo que una diosa se sometería. Estúpido ¡Mi arco iba a encontrar su muerte y el oro no permitiría que volviera a renacer! Maldito idiota insufrible.

\- La liebre es más rápida que tus pensamientos, asqueroso esclavo del delirio… - reí como si aquello me liberara de estos amarres que me cortaban la carne. – Y el Sol se vengará por la traición de la astucia y la venganza, que se unieron en la rebelión de la destrucción del antiguo pueblo. – el elfo, Hain, me soltó la mejilla y suspiró. – La madre de las Hallas te dará tu respuesta… morirás en manos de su creación, demente asqueroso. - Escuché que decía:

\- Hay que hacer algo con la elfa… Está loca. – el Sacerdote a su lado asentía.

\- ¿Quién es Fen’Harel? – preguntó el Sacerdote imbécil que no sabía quién era el dios de la Rebelión.

\- Ya hablaremos de ello… Quisiera más bien saber quién es_ Solas_… Encárgate de ella… - dijo Hain y comenzó a alejarse.

\- Tu hermana te matará… - dije. Y en ese momento la cordura me envolvió y entendí que había traicionado a la Inky ¡No! No, Ely no, por favor… El elfo paró en seco y se giró con un odio renovado en su mirada.

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? – dijo y volvió a tomar mi mentón con fuerzas. - ¿Qué hermana? – quiso saber…

\- Tu hermana que te ama… - dije y comencé a reír intentando simular un poco más de locura… Pero el elfo era inteligente, y supongo que sabía que sus estúpidos padres al huir de la mansión Pavus tantos años atrás, estaban engendrando un hijo… ¿O no lo sabía? Noté la duda en los ojos del elfo, pues no dejaría de pensar en mis palabras. Lo supe en ese momento. – Tu hermana que te ama y araña, como la araña de la montaña… - volví a reír con desquicio hasta que un puño duro e implacable me golpeó sobre el abdomen y volví a escupir sangre, como desde hacía dos días venía haciéndolo.

\- Encárgate de ella. – dijo Hain al Sacerdote y se retiró.

El Sacerdote me daba asco. Tanto asco como Anaris. Me había violado tantas veces con el afán de embarazarme porque decía que mi sangre era la de una diosa… Sabía que me violaría de nuevo… Así que quise volverme loca y cerré mis ojos en busca de paz cuando vi que comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

_Abrí mis ojos en un bosque con lucecitas que flotaban sin dirección y allí estaba Fen’Harel, altanero y sorprendido de mi visita. – Nos volvemos a ver… - dije y le hice una reverencia al estúpido dios de la Rebelión… pero allí estaba aquella elfa insignificante luchando contra la diosa de la caza para tomar mando de mi recipiente._

_\- Vaya, Andruil. Veo que has recordado quién eres… - dijo y se acercó a mí, luego su rostro se tensó. - ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Estás herida. – dijo. Yo asentí._

_\- Fen’Harel… Mi cuerpo está en una mazmorra en Minrathous y me han torturado durante demasiados días… no tengo ideas cuántos. Pero la locura ha invadido la mente de Andruil… - agarré con fuerzas mi cabeza y mi di unos golpes con el puño ¿Andruil? ¿Acaso no era yo? ¿Quién era: Sera o Andruil? - Y ella te ha mencionado, a ti y a Ely. – la ira en los ojos del Rebelde volvió a generar aquel miedo que sentí cuando Fen’Harel supo del asesinato de Mythal._

_\- ¿¡Estás loca!? – dijo tomándome por el cuello y levantándome por el aire. La fuerza de Fen’Harel al sostener mi cuello me excitó y recordé todas las veces en la que estuve encima de él obligándolo a amarme, aunque el elfo siempre había sido esquivo y eso era lo que más me enloquecía de su personalidad. Él, para mí, no era un lobo, sino una liebre a la que perseguía constantemente para hacerla mía y gozar libremente haciendo lo que quería… Maldito rebelde que pusiste tus garras en mi Halla favorita, jamás ibas a tener mi perdón._

_Allí estábamos de nuevo los dos: odiándonos y amándonos como antaño. Cómo extrañaba al tedioso elfo rebelde… Siempre intentando respetarme cuando yo solo deseaba que me faltara el respeto._

_Aproveché estar flotando en el aire para quebrar mi abdomen en una rápida flexión y enredé mis piernas alrededor de su brazo, hice fuerza con mi nuca, me liberé de su mano, y tiré mi cuerpo en una extensión forzada al suelo, sosteniéndome con mis manos extendidas, palmas al suelo, una vez estable sobre éste, solté mis pierna y pateé su rostro, alejándolo de mí. Sosteniéndome aún por mis manos, hice el movimiento de una tijera y volví a estar de pie para liberar la magia del fuego contra el mago del hielo y quemé sus ropas, a lo que Fen’Harel respondió haciendo explotar estacas de hielo sobre mi cuerpo, que provocaron que cayera._

_\- No soy tu enemiga, maldito hijo de puta traidor de nuestra raza. – le dije, haciendo que el calor del fuego pusiera mi piel a su temperatura habitual. Fen’Harel me miró con un odio contenido. – Te estoy diciendo esto para que hagas algo al respecto y dejes de esconderte como siempre lo has hecho, cobarde de mierda ¿Vas a dejar que la maten como a Mythal? Reí con desquicio ¡Elfo de mierda, cobarde desagradable! Oh, pero eres tan lindo… - dije y me acerqué a él para tocarlo, pero él empujó mi mano con asco._

_\- Tus insultos me resultan tan agobiantes, criatura demente. – dijo acercándose lentamente a mí. – Siempre has sido una maldita desquiciada, Andruil. Me agobias… me agobias… Pones una y otra vez mi paciencia en juego… ¿Qué has dicho sobre Elentari? – así que ahí tenía la debilidad del todopoderoso Fen’Harel… Elentari era la Mythal de esta era. Yo reí._

_\- Tan patético como siempre… - dije. – Siempre eres capaz de volverte loco por una mujer... ¿No aprendiste nada con la creación del Velo? – para mi sorpresa, Fen’Harel apoyó sus manos sobre mis pechos y me dio parte de su poder._

_\- Toma mi esencia, Andruil. Resiste aquellas torturas, pronto te sacaré de allí._

Abrí mis ojos y estaba sola, aún amarrada, pero era yo de nuevo. Me sentía consciente de todo, de todos mis errores al nombrar a Elentari, ¡¡Hacedor!! ¿¡Qué había hecho!? ¿Dónde habían dejado a Thom? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿no? Realmente era Andruil, y Solas estaba de nuestro lado ¿Iba a venir a rescatarme? ¿Estaba embarazada? Oh, mi cabeza dolía.

Me pregunté qué haría Solas si se enteraba que había sido yo, o mejor dicho Andruil, quien lo traicionó frente a Elgar’nan y entregó a Mythal a su castigo… Lo que desencadenó la creación del Velo y la destrucción de nuestro mundo… ¿Qué eran estos recuerdos? ¿Qué era todo este conocimiento que no cabía en mi cerebro?

Miré a mi costado y allí estaba mi compañera de celda, aunque con ella eran mucho más benevolente. La pobre elfa llevaba horas encerrada y solo había recibido golpes. – Pss… - le dije. Ella levantó la mirada con tristeza. - ¿Me ha violado? – quise saber, ella asintió pesadamente. - ¿y a ti? – ella negó asustada. - ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

\- Cinna… - dijo Briala.


	23. Concentración en el campo de batalla

A los días de entrenamientos en el Círculos de Magos se sumaron clases arcanas y al mismo tiempo de anulación de hechizos. Cuando había tiempo Lukast siempre pedía a Cullen que me enseñara a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y así lo hacíamos. Cullen había empezado a exigirme ejercicios de fortalecimientos musculares, pues para poder afrontar sus ataques y entrenamiento debía fortalecer mi musculatura. A estas alturas no teníamos dudas de que intencionalmente el Primer Encantador quería que aprendiera a defenderme y debatiendo este hecho con Cullen y Toro habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que había información con la que no contábamos pero Lukast por algún motivo quería dotarme de aquellas habilidades. Así que decidimos que lo más sensato sería entrenar como él lo deseaba.

Dicha sea la verdad yo estaba exhausta. El entrenamiento era más de lo que esperaba, ya que una cosa era extenuarme mentalmente como lo hacían, y otra era sumar lo físico también.

Cullen resultó ser un maestro exigente, no me dejaba descansar innecesariamente y comprendí por qué sus templarios se encontraban entre los mejores. No mostraba piedad ante el cansancio, exigía a su alumna según lo que él consideraba que era lo que ella podía dar (yo), y siempre con palabras educadas lograba que uno siguiera adelante a pesar del propio dolor físico. Comenzaba a verme cautivada por aquel hombre.

Con el paso de los días noté en Lukast una actitud preocupada por nosotros, como si hubiera alguna verdad que él conociera que no quisiera decirnos pero que quería prepararnos lo mejor posible para enfrentarla. Me pregunté si ellos sabían que yo era la Heraldo de Andraste, Inquisidora o Elentari Lavellan. - ¡Jovencita! ¡Mayor concentración! – oí la voz del Primer Encantador, como solía decirme cuando mi mente ya se encontraba extenuada y vagaba por estas ideas que estoy relatando. Asentí, cerré mis ojos y dejé fluir mi aura sobre mi cuerpo mientras el maná de mi sangre ardía con mis deseos de manipular mi magia. Cullen estaba frente a mí, escudo en mano y efecto de anulación templario sobre su piel, esperando mi ataque. Cada día Lukast fortalecía mi voluntad y la de Cullen, haciendo que aprendiera a afrontar mis hechizos.

Dejé escapar libremente mi magia y un rayo poderoso golpeó con fuerzas el escudo de Cullen, haciendo que retrocediera desde su posición. - ¡Vamos Comandante! ¡Quiero un buen ataque! – gritó el mago. Oí un grito molesto de Cullen al sentir el choque de la potencia de mi magia sobre él y eliminando el efecto del rayo corrió a mi lado atacándome con el escudo sobre mi cabeza, yo giré mi cuerpo con celeridad como él me había enseñado y tomé una posición segura que lo obligara a hacer un giro completo con su espada si quería dañarme. Cullen se adelantó a mi movimiento y con su codo golpeó mi mejilla y sin necesidad de girarse completamente para alcanzarme con su espada, yo perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo. - ¡¡Ahora Comandante!! – gritó Lukast. - ¡Muéstrale a la maga que debe estar concentrada en el campo de batalla! – vociferó y Cullen con un rápido movimiento clavó la espada sobre el suelo muy cerca de mi cuello, dejando en claro que en el campo de batalla habría estado muerta.

Yo respiraba agitada boca arriba en el suelo y molesta por la humillación, aunque era cierto, me había desconcentrado pensando y no había prestado atención a mi entorno. Cullen tomó mi mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. – Más concentración, Gilraen. – me llamó la atención el Comandante. Yo me puse de pie molesta y sin que él se lo esperaba descargué un puño pétreo sobre su cuerpo y lo tiré metros de distancia de mi cuerpo, oí el ruido de su armadura pesada al caer al suelo. – Más concentración, Comandante. – dije molesta. Luego sentí al Primer Encantador reír jovialmente como nunca lo había oído y golpear sus manos formando aplausos.

\- Eso no te lo esperabas, Cullen. – dijo riendo. – Está claro que a la maga no le gusta perder. – Cullen sonrió molesto y se puso de pie.

\- No le gusta perder, pero sí entrenar sucio. – se quejó. – Este ataque no cuenta, porque ya estarías muerta.

\- Ja, Ja. Cullen. – dije. Los tres reímos, aunque me pareció sentir que el templario tevinterano a nuestras espaldas también rio.

Salimos los tres de la sala de entrenamiento y nos encontramos con un rostro que yo conocía demasiado bien: Dorian Pavus. Al lado de él estaba Andratus y una mujer que no conocía.

Miré a Dorian con alegría en mi rostro, pero no sabía si debía seguir con la farsa, así que me mantuve en mi sitio sin decir nada. Cullen y yo les hicimos reverencias. Lukast habló primero:

\- Ella es la _somniari_ que les mencioné. Gilraen Indil. – dijo. Andratus se acercó a mí y me pasó su mano para que la tomara. Yo lo hice por respeto, pero ya nos habíamos visto anteriormente.

El hombre era adulto, quizás unos 40 años, alto, más alto que Dorian. Cabello corto y prolijamente cortado, marrón oscuro. Sus ojos eran marrones también y su rostro tenía una seriedad que le daba cierto toque severo a su mirada. A su lado estaba mi gran amigo Dorian y luego la maese Maevaris Tilani, una mujer con una altura elegante y un porte femenino increíble. Su cabello era rubio y ondulado, que caía sobre sus hombros y un poco por debajo, tenía un sutil color cobrizo que no había visto en el cabello de otra persona, llevaba unos aretes hermosos sobre sus orejas y una vestimenta diferente a las que había visto en los otros miembros del Magisterio. Por el contrario, en lugar de ocultar sus atributos femeninos debajo de grandes túnicas, ella llevaba vestimentas ajustadas a su cuerpo, con marcado escote que dejaba ver sus pechos voluminosos. Las uñas de sus manos estaban pigmentadas y llevaba anillos sobre sus dedos, los cuales sin dudas serían mágicos. Su túnica era asimétrica y terminaba por encima de sus rodillas. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón de cuero ajustado y unas largas botas con tacos que le daban una imagen poderosa y seductora al mismo tiempo. Llevaba un báculo increíble. – Hola, Gilraen. – dijo la mujer con una voz seductora y suave, pero autoritaria. Me pasó su mano, yo se la tomé. Yo, por el contrario, llevaba aquella túnica típica de magos del Círculo de Minrathous que cubría todo mi cuerpo. – Eres una mujer excepcional, no tengo dudas. Si deseas puedes vestir a gusto. – me dijo. – Aborrezco que a las mujeres quieran taparnos para que los hombres no se sientan tentados al vernos. Problema de ellos si no pueden con sus deseos.

\- No se trata de eso, Mae. – dijo Lukast molesto. – Y lo sabes. Aquí estamos para estudiar, no para seducir.

\- Si tus estudiantes no son capaces de mantener su concentración al ver una mujer bella, entonces no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo, Lukast. – lo contradijo. – Como te he dicho. Viste como te plazca. – y luego miró a Andratus con una sonrisa. – A menos que no estés de acuerdo.

\- No tengo problemas con sus vestimentas. – dijo. Yo los miré a los dos y noté cierta picardía en sus miradas, mientras Lukast estaba totalmente enfadado a su lado.

\- ¿Y qué hay del Templario? – molestó Dorian, como si no lo conociera. Luego rio y saludó cálidamente a Cullen. - ¿Cómo has estado, Cullen? – dijo mientras ambos se estrecharon las manos con cariño. – Dime que me has extrañado.

\- Después de un tiempo sin jugar ajedrez contigo, debo admitir que sí. Me había acostumbrado a tu fanfarronería.

\- Oh, es que soy difícil de olvidar. – le dijo. – Además, nadie tiene mi inteligencia para jugar… - luego caminó hasta mí. – Creo que nosotros dos nos debemos una presentación. – yo sonreí. – Soy Dorian Pavus, miembro del Magisterio. Y el más buen mozo de todos, debo decir.

\- Con solo verte se disipan las dudas. – jugué y luego recordé de que debía simular no conocerlo. – Ehh… perdón, yo soy Gilraen Indil. – Dorian me sonrió.

\- La más bella de esta sala, sin dudas. – Maevaris carraspeó detrás de él. – Después de Mae, claro. – bromeó.

\- Lukast nos llamó porque lo sorprendió el poder de tu magia. – dijo Maevaris, Lukast asintió a su lado.

\- Nos veremos mañana. – nos avisó el Primer Encantador, mientras dirigió una mano hacia el frente invitando a los magos para que lo acompañaran a una oficina a hablar, supuse que de mí. Así lo hicieron luego de aquella escueta presentación y nos dejaron a Cullen y a mí solos. - ¿De qué hablarán? ¿Qué crees? – pregunté.

\- No lo sé. Pero eso no es un problema, si es algo que nos involucra Dorian nos lo dirá. – Sonreí. Era cierto. Mi mago favorito estaba de nuevo conmigo y se encargaría de ponerme al día ¡Por Fen’Harel! ¡¡Cuánto había extrañado a Dorian!!


	24. Dorian Pavus

Por la tarde Dorian se acercó a mi habitación, golpeó la puerta, abrí y me tomó de la mano y con un simple “corre conmigo”, se lanzó a una carrera sin explicaciones tomado de mi mano entre risas y alegría. Él tenía siempre aquella capacidad de hacer renacer mi alma.

Sentí aquel acto inocente como una muestra de aquella amistad indestructible entre ambos, y que el tiempo y la distancia no había sido capaz de borrar. La complicidad de los dos estaba intacta y la jovialidad de mi mago favorito seguía presente como la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Yo, Gilraen Indil, tomada de la mano de un maese, corriendo sin poder detener la risa y él, vestido como su nuevo puesto lo ameritaba, y sin importarle las habladurías de correr tomado de la mano con una elfa, me estiró sobre sus pasos sobre aquellos zócalos lustrosos y resbaladizos que tapizaban las grandes dimensiones del piso de las habitaciones de los magos.

Dorian continuó corriendo hasta las grandes escaleras que nos llevarían hacia el décimo tercer piso y luego comenzó a bajarlas sin esperar que apoyara correctamente mis pies sobre el suelo. Yo trastabillé y caí sobre él, provocando que chocara con la pared y ambos perdimos el equilibrio, rodando hasta el primer descanso de las altas escaleras. No podíamos parar de reír y quejarnos por el fuerte golpe que acabábamos de recibir. Él se encontraba de espaldas sobre el suelo del descanso y yo cruzaba perpendicular al eje de su cuerpo, sobre su abdomen, con mi rostro sobre la piedra pulida fría. – Ouch, Dorian… - dije quejándome y riendo como niña mientras me sentaba a su lado y acariciaba mi pechos que me los había dado de lleno contra el suelo. Él se sentó a mi lado riendo aún y me susurró: - Mira la cara del resto de los magos, creen que me he vuelto loco.

\- Es que tú estás loco, querido amigo. – le dije y él rio un poco más.

\- Vamos que no puedo argumentar contra ello. – rio. – Oh, bella. Te he extrañado tanto. Si hay algo que amo de ti es que no tienes vergüenza a hacer el ridículo o simplemente disfrutar de bobadas como estas. – yo lo abracé con gran cariño y él volvió a reír al sostenerme. – Gracias por las demostraciones públicas, ahora dirán que eres mi prostituta. – bromeó. Me puse de pie a su lado y él me imitó. Y así, luego de habernos golpeado innecesariamente, descendimos los escalones del Círculo chusmeando sobre la vida y bajo la mirada de todos los que nos veían pasar a su lado. El Magister Pavus y la elfa prostituta haciendo demostraciones públicas de su indecencia. Dorian lo amaba, aunque podría traer consecuencias, ya no era simplemente el hijo de un miembro del Magisterio, sino que ahora formaba parte de éste.

Cuando estuvimos en la Biblioteca, Dorian caminó directamente hasta un libro y me lo pasó para que lo sostuviera. – Estamos en la sección “Ocio”. – me dijo. – Es una novela, de mis escritores favoritos. Es la historia de una elfa y un mago de Tevinter que se enamoran. Cuando era joven adoré esta historia. Algún día, amiga, léelo. – sentí un cariño profundo por él y su regalo (claro que el libro no le pertenecía, pero en cierta forma sería mío hasta que lo finalizara).

\- Prometo que lo leeré. – dije y abracé el libro sobre mi abdomen, sintiendo un suave dolor por la caída.

\- Dime, bella… Así que has impresionado al Primer Encantador…

\- Así es. – dije. – Cullen y yo lo hemos cautivado. – Dorian rio.

\- Hablando de Cullen… Dime por favor que ya han tenido sexo. – yo reí y negué con un gesto, él resopló a mi lado. – Oye, ¿y qué esperas? ¿Acaso serás una doncella hasta que Solas vuelva?

\- Técnicamente ya no lo soy, así que… - Dorian movió su mano como descartando mis palabras.

\- Ya lo sé, pero bella ¡No puedes seguir así! ¡Vamos! Esta misma noche quiero que abuses del Comandante si hace falta. – yo comencé a reír.

\- Hablando de abusos… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Toro? – quise saber.

\- Oh… - él rio. – Me llama la atención por qué has asociado abuso y Toro. – reímos los dos. – Las cosas van bien. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero no creo poder imaginar no tenerlo a mi alrededor siendo fastidioso como solo él sabe serlo.

\- Oh, eres un dulce. – le dije y él rio. – No creo que Toro quiera dejarte tampoco. – Caminamos hasta un gran sillón que estaba finamente decorado para que quienes se encontraban leyendo pudieran tomar asiento. No había nadie, así que Dorian y yo nos echamos allí. – Y dime, ¿cuáles son los deberes en el Magisterio?

\- Oh, no tienes idea de lo agotador que es. No solo tenemos nuestro propio juego… en el que soy bueno a veces y a veces se me da fatal. Simular ser alguien que no soy no es lo que más adoro, pero comprendo perfectamente la necesidad de hacerlo, así que son pocas las veces que se escapa mi verdadero carácter.

\- Lo que significa que demasiadas veces te has peleado con los miembros. – reí, él asintió.

\- Rayos, me conoces demasiado. – bromeó. Luego se puso serio y acarició su bigote. – Bella… - comenzó. Al notarlo tan serio de pronto yo adquirí la misma actitud. – Hay rumores de que el Arconte Imperial ha estado tratando con Hain, lo sabes de sobra. – asentí. – Últimamente he sentido, al dormir, que intentan hurgar sobre mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos, mi memoria… - recordé cuando Solas me habló de implantar pensamientos falsos a través de la magia de los sueños. El único mago soñador, aparte de los obvios, era Hain.

\- ¿Por qué dices ello? – pregunté atemorizada.

\- Es que al dormir siento una presión sutil sobre mi cerebro… - suspiró. – Es difícil de explicar, pero es lo que siento. No sé… Siento como si toquetearan dentro de mi cabeza, hurgaran, buscaran algo. Aquella sensación hace que abra los ojos y cuando finalmente logro volver a conciliar el sueño, vuelve la misma sensación. – me miró. – Iba a pedirte que vinieras conmigo esta noche a controlar mi sueño, ver qué sucede, o entrar a mi cabeza para saber si es la misma sensación.

\- Toda persona capaz de soñar puede ingresar en el Más Allá, pero solo los soñadores somos capaces de modificarlo y de buscar a personas en sueños… Encontrarlos y buscar dentro de sus recuerdos y memoria, pero los magos con grandes capacidades pueden evitarlo. Quizás tu potencia en la magia ha evitado que hurguen dentro de tus conocimientos. – dije. – Pero es peligroso que obtengan información de la que posees. – él asintió.

\- Es por ello por lo que me preocupo. Pero no te lo estoy contando solo para quejarme, sino porque he comenzado a tener unos sueños extraños. – lo miré con curiosidad. – La última vez que en Tevinter comenzaron a haber sueños raros terminamos asaltando la Ciudad Dorada. – bromeó. – Pero sin hacer chistes… Sueño con sacerdotes, sacerdotisas… No lo sé, es difícil de explicar pero veo hechiceros, destellos mágicos, dragones y una y otra vez estoy seguro de que se trata de sacerdotes intentando interactuar conmigo. No lo podría explicar mejor. – me aclaró. – Pero me tiene preocupado. – mis ojos estaban clavados en él y prestaba mucha atención, Dorian sonrió y acarició mi cabeza, como si me tratara de un Halla domesticada, reí. – Por supuesto que no me he quedado de brazos cruzados y comencé a leer información ¿Recuerdas cuál es considerado el pecado original para los andrastino?

\- Por supuesto. – contesté. – La Capilla enseña que los grandes dioses dracónicos, los dioses antiguos, eran demonios que susurraron al oído del hombre y los convencieron para que los alabaran. La humanidad así lo hizo y esto provocó la ira del Hacedor, quien encerró a los dioses en las profundidades de la tierra y este pecado fue considerado “pecado original” – Dorian asintió. – Los humanos los habían alabado por los conocimientos acerca del mundo que les habían otorgado, así como los secretos de la magia de sangre.

\- Así es. Tenemos a Dumat, Zazikel, Toth, Andoral, Urthemiel, Razikale y Lusacan. – asentí. -La historia cuenta que el Gran Sacerdote del Templo de Dumat fue el primero en interactuar en sueños con Dumat y éste le dijo que se encontraran en el Más Allá para que lo transformara en un dios. El Gran Sacerdote tuvo problemas para acceder, así que habló con el Gran Sacerdote del Templo de Urthemiel, quien en un principio se negó, por obvias razones, pero cuando Urthemiel se comunicó en sueños y le dijo que lo hiciera, aceptó el desafío propuesto por el Gran Sacerdote de Dumat, y finalmente convencieron a todos los Grandes Sacerdotes de los siete dioses para hacerlo. – asentí. – Lo interesante de los descubrimientos con los que me encontré durante mi búsqueda de información es que aparentemente todos los Grandes Sacerdotes de los dioses antiguos tenían rangos específicos: _El Conductor del Coro del Silencio_ era el Gran Sacerdote de Dumat; _El Loco del Caos_ era el Gran Sacerdote de Zazikel; _El Forjador del Fuego_ era el Gran Sacerdote de Toth; _Estimador de los Esclavos_ era el Gran Sacerdote de Andoral; _El Arquitecto de la Belleza_ era el Gran Sacerdote de Urthemiel; _Augurio del Misterio_ era el Gran Sacerdote de Razikale y finalmente, El _Vigilante de la Noche_ era el Gran Sacerdote de Lusacan.

\- Vaya. – dije con sorpresa. - ¿Cuál era la función de los Grandes Sacerdotes?

\- No lo sé, bella. Corifeus era el Gran Sacerdote del Templo de Dumat, como te dije hace tiempo cuando investigamos sobre este tema, antes de llevar a cabo un ritual donde adoptó el nombre de Corifeus, era Sethius Amladaris. – asentí. – Pero… ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos en los Caminos de las Profundidades y encontramos los restos del diario de un enano que hablaba de Engendros Tenebrosos que hablaban y eran inteligentes? – lo recordaba vagamente. – Bien, un Engendro Tenebroso que habla y razona me recuerda mucho a la imagen de Corifeus…

\- Cuando un ser vivo se pone en contacto con la Corrupción de la Plaga muere o…

\- … o termina siendo un Necrófago, o Guarda Gris si se somete al Ritual. Hemos luchados con éstos. Pero ¿por qué Corifeus tenía aquel aspecto? ¿Acaso hay una clase intermedia donde se produce una resistencia a la Corrupción y se puede cohabitar con ésta? – No lo había pensado. – Si tenemos en cuenta la poca historia que conocemos, ¿podríamos decir que antes Sethius era humano y una vez que aceptó los poderes de los dioses antiguos, en su caso Dumat, se corrompió hasta lo que fue Corifeus?

\- Tiene sentido. Pero ¿por qué quería entrar a la Ciudad Oscura y sentarse en el Trono Vacío? – pregunté. – Cuando nos enfrentamos a él, una y mil veces se proclamó como un dios… Y sentenció que el Trono siempre había estado vacío y la ciudad siempre había sido oscura. Si acaso era un Gran Sacerdote de Dumat, ¿quién era Dumat?

\- Un dios antiguo… - dijo Dorian. – El Lirio Rojo existe, la corrupción de la plaga solo afecta a los vivos hasta donde sabemos, por lo tanto el Lirio tiene vida… - Dorian guardó silencio pensando, finalmente continuó: - Solas es un mago soñador, como lo eres tú. A través de la magia de los sueños los dioses antiguos se han comunicado con el ser humano instándolo a asaltar el Más Allá, por lo que bien podríamos afirmar que los dioses antiguos desean que ingresemos al Más Allá, además de que tuvieron que ser magos soñadores, ¿no? Si Solas forma parte del panteón élfico y es soñador, el resto de los Evanuris ¿también lo eran? – tenía sentido. – De ser así, ¿cuál es el verdadero objetivo de Solas? Él nos dijo que deseaba restaurar su pueblo… - se contestó él mismo. - ¿Qué había en Elvhenan que no hay en Thedas y que Solas desea restaurar? Aparte de la libertad de los elfos. Según nos contó antes también había tiranía y opresión, así que él no hace esto por libertad… lo hace por algo más. Hay algo en el pasado que no se repite en el presente y que él quiere traer de vuelta. La respuesta obvia es la conexión entre el mundo de la vigilia y el sueño, pero ¿y si hay más?

\- Con Solas… siempre hay más… - dije, respondiendo a su pregunta ¿Podría ser el Velo los barrotes de la prisión confeccionado por Solas? Si era así, ¿por qué ahora quería liberarlos, si antes había deseado con ahínco encerrarlos? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Simplemente la tiranía de este mundo era lo que lo obligaba a seguir adelante con esta locura? ¿O había más? Solas me había dicho que de no haber creado el Velo se habría destruido el mundo… pero ¿por qué? Seguramente tenía que haber mucho más de lo que me había contado….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el mundo actual de Thedas se conocía muy poco acerca de los magos soñadores. Solas no había compartido conocimientos con Elentari y ella estaba desarrollando sus habilidades a través de la práctica y el error, un modo peligroso de aprender a controlar una magia tan poderosa como aquella, además de que ésto le permitía adquirir errores.  
Lo que estaba claro era que, a lo largo de las eras, los somniari habían tenido mucho que ver con la interacción con antiguos dioses de los que se conocía muy poco, ya que la Capilla, había ordenado destrozar toda información o alabanza al respecto, perdiéndose de este modo gran cantidad de información que los primeros soñadores humanos habían recolectado. Sin embargo, lo innegable era que la interacción entre humanos y dioses antiguos había permitido que "algo" fuera liberado de algún sitio y la corrupción viniera a la superficie de la tierra. Los interrogantes yacían presentes: Si Solas había creado el Velo, ¿por qué ahora quería destruirlo? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿La amenaza de los Evanuris ya no era la misma que en aquellos tiempos? ¿Acaso la lucha por la libertad de los elfos justificaba aquel accionar por el cual pretendía destrozar el Velo? ¿O había mucho más que no había dicho a sus compañeros y la verdad sería más extraordinaria que lo que estaba siendo hasta este momento?


	25. Solas/Fen'Harel: La Clarividencia en la búsqueda del Lobo

Hain había tomado por prisionera a Andruil. Nada bueno podía surgir de ello. Me preguntaba cuánto sabía realmente el elfo acerca de los eventos que sacudieron Elvhenan y que me llevaron a la creación del Velo. Teniendo en cuenta este interrogante, y asumiendo que no era un idiota que actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias, me planteaba _qué_ le habían ofrecido para decidir seguir este camino tan peligroso sobre el que se había adentrado y en el que se encontró directamente conmigo como su adversario. No solo esto me preguntaba, sino también _quién_ se lo había ofrecido. Algunas ideas pululaban por mi mente, pero al no tener certezas, las dejaba de lado. _Por el momento_…

Durante mis recorridos por aquella torre siniestra hace un año había percibido la presencia de la Corrupción sobre sus paredes y había visto cómo la Plaga se extendía por doquier a medida que uno descendía por aquellas escaleras infinitas, hasta que finalmente se llegaba a un Abismo oscuro donde Hain llevaba adelante el uso de la Magia de la Ruina.

El elfo era hijo de los Grandes Sacerdotes de Mythal y Fen’Harel, la potencia de hechizos que corría por su sangre era poderosa y las implicancias de su corrupción generaban incertidumbre respecto a los acontecimientos futuros. De todas formas, encontrar aquella magia corrupta sobre sus manos era algo que me hacía temer el futuro una y otra vez. Principalmente porque quien pagaría por sus actos sería yo…

Galadh había sido tomada prisionera, pero yo no tenía forma de ingresar allí… Ahora él sabía de mi existencia gracias a Andruil y no podía permitir que me retuviera, las implicancias serían definitivas: mi muerte. Y yo no negociaba con mi vida ni mi libertad…

Como ventaja debía considerar que Galadh aún no había logrado fusionar su aura conmigo, era mi Sacerdotisa pero no tenía el rango de Gran Sacerdotisa, por lo tanto la situación era delicada, pero podría ser peor… Desde el punto de vista estratégico. Desde el punto de vista sentimental, no podía concebir perderla en manos del enemigo. Ella había estado a mi lado desde el principio y había dado toda su potencia mágica por proteger mi Templo y sus reliquias. Parte de la magia que fluía en mí en esta Era, lo hacía gracias a que ella había permitido que aquellas construcciones perduraran en el tiempo y continuaran canalizando mi magia en los ecos de la música de Arlathan. Pero necesitaba de mi Gran Sacerdote para dominar toda la magia contenida en las reliquias de mi Templo para poder sujetar mi vitalidad mágica en su máxima expresión una vez más. Hasta no lograrlo, no podía enfrentar a nadie. Perder a mi Sacerdotisa significaría volver a empezar en el manejo de mi magia, con ella era un poco más sencillo, sin ella sólo sería engorroso y seguramente extenuante para mi mente. Pero si iba a enfrentar a Elentari, debía prepararme para dominar mi poder como lo había hecho en Elvhenan.

No tenía forma de acceder a la torre pues Andruil era un peligro constante y real en aquel sitio. Otro interrogante era Sera… Ella era quien guerreaba contra el dominio total de Andruil a su cuerpo y había sido quien había solicitado mi ayuda, aunque en una batalla intercalada entre la presencia de una y otra.

Andruil y yo… habíamos tenido una relación complicada, a ella le costaba comprenderme y a mí me sucedía lo mismo. Era útil pero su demencia era intolerable, al menos para mí. Lidiar con sus locuras era fastidioso y solo lo había hecho durante el tiempo necesario para aprender de sus habilidades… La única ventaja que tendría sobre ella sería con Ghilan’nain, pero no tenía idea en qué sitio de los Caminos de las Profundidades se encontraba Lusacan. Además… Tanto Ghilan’nain como Dirthamen podrían no darme una cálida bienvenida… Después de todo… los había encerrado durante milenios… pero si lo peor llegaba a suceder, ¿serían mis últimos recursos?

Tenía que pensar racionalmente y dejar de lado mis emociones: Andruil tenia información que podría darle ventaja al enemigo, pero no podía matarla sin más, pues entre su memoria viajaban aquellos secretos que había gritado en Arlathan y por lo que Mythal se enfrentó a ella. Necesitaba dar con aquella información ya que Mythal no podría dármela porque su esencia se encontraba en mi interior. Otra fuente podría ser Elentari si tan solo pudiera utilizar efectivamente los conocimientos del Pozo de las Penas, pero no era el caso.

Entrada al Palacio de Elgar'nan y Mythal. Sitio: desconocido, se ingresa a través de un Eluvian

Yo me encontraba sobre aquellas escaleras que llevaban al interior del Palacio Élfico donde habían habitado Elgar’nan y Mythal cuando oí los pasos de Athil a mi lado. – Solas. – dijo mi Comandante de lanceros del ejército élfico. Me giré y me encontré con ella a mi lado. – No hay modo de acceder a la torre de Hain sin ser descubierta. Pero debemos considerar el riesgo… Tiene sangre de mago soñador, podría despertar al Libertador. – asentí.

\- Galadh no se entregará. Luchará sin darse por vencida. Confío en ella. – Athil me miró con seriedad, era una elfa desconfiada de todos los seres de Thedas o Arlathan, solo confiaba en mí porque representaba poder y el poder le daba seguridad.

\- Espero que tengas razón. No has estado con Galadh desde hace años. Se ha vuelto blanda. Al igual que Felassan ha logrado simpatizar con los thedestres.

\- Como yo lo he hecho. – le advertí. – No lo olvides.

\- No lo hago, créeme. – me amenazó.

\- Y por haber simpatizado no soy débil.

\- ¿No? – se burló. Mis ojos brillaron por la ira y Athil comprendió que debía cerrar la boca. – Lo siento. – asentí, aceptando sus disculpas.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Lusacan? – pregunté. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Te has tomado mucho tiempo para investigar y no has dado con nada. Quiero respuestas, Athil. – le advertí, ella se molestó.

\- Me has pedido que siga una quimera, ¿qué esperas, Solas? Si se supiera donde se encuentra ya habrían acabado con Lusacan para evitar que despertara… Además sabes que no podemos adentrarnos en las profundidades… La corrupción nos afecta y el Lirio Rojo nos enloquece. Ya hemos perdido a tres elfos de sangre pura por esta locura que deseas. – ella llamaba elfos de sangre pura a los que habían habitado en Arlathan. Éramos pocos los que seguíamos en pie, el resto eran de esta Era.

\- Sabes que no es un capricho. Intento no cometer genocidio a nuestra raza una vez más al desgarrar el Velo. Si lo hacemos debemos asegurarnos de que no liberaremos caos y corrupción sobre ellos.

\- ¿Y Elgar’nan? – preguntó. – Cuando obtenga libertad serás su objetivo.

\- No tendrá su Gran Sacerdote ni su magia. Y no sabemos si se encuentra vivo. – ella rio burlonamente, y no podía contradecir aquel gesto, si alguien entre los Evanuris podría haber sobrevivido con certezas, era él.

\- Como tú no cuentas con Gran Sacerdote, no lo olvides. – me corrigió. Era cierto. – Aquella desventaja es de ambos. Y Elgar’nan siempre te ha superado en potencia de hechizo.

\- Lo sé. Pero llevo más tiempo en Thedas que él y no olvidemos mis otros recursos. – ella sonrió. – Nuestras tropas se encuentran con la moral alta y bien entrenadas. Destinemos unos meses más a la causa y serán implacables.

\- Solas… - me miró con ira creciente sobre sus ojos. - ¿Dónde se encuentra el Cetro de Fen’Harel?

\- No es de tu incumbencia. – le respondí y el aire entre ambos se tensó tanto que se podía cortar con cuchillo. _Athil lo sabía_, me pregunté cómo…

\- De acuerdo. Recuerda que La Clarividencia depende del arma. – asentí.

\- No te preocupes por ocupaciones que me son propias. – Athil asintió una vez más. – Ve con Onnär y traigan respuestas. El tiempo corre y nosotros ya nos hemos tomado demasiado de éste… Debemos actuar pronto. La Contención está dañada y la malicia pulula por la superficie. Si destruyen la Contención ni siquiera yo podré hacer algo. – Mi Comandante asintió una vez más, hizo una reverencia y se alejó por donde había venido.

Athil, Comandante de Lanceros del Ejército Élfico.

Al final la libertad pesaba más que la sumisión. Ser libre y consciente de la verdad me doblegaba de un modo doloroso. Durante mi año en la Inquisición había intentado huir a mi destino y vivir con _ella_ como si no fuera responsable de todo. Sin embargo, el peso sobre mi espalda finalmente había hecho que la ilusión de una vida que no era para mí se perdiera y había decidido ocupar el lugar que me correspondía: _Fen’Harel lideraría las tropas de la Liberación_. La Clarividencia despertaría el poder dormido del Lobo y enfrentaría a quien deseara destruirnos... aunque para ello necesitaba un Gran Sacerdote, no creía ser capaz de tolerar tanta magia sin ser vencido, debía dividir mi cuerpo en dos y compartir la carga, de los contrario… Mi cuerpo, el de Solas, ¿podría con tanta magia? Levanté la vista y miré las estrellas… Pronto los eventos serían adecuados para buscar al Lobo y de este modo combatir mis enemigos…


	26. Carta de manifiesto

Por la noche Cullen y yo estábamos cenando en el Círculo cuando Mae y Dorian se nos acercaron con rostros sombríos y noté que Dorian sostenía una carta en su mano con el sello de la Divina Victoria. - ¿Qué sucede? – quise saber.

\- Bella, hay algo que queremos mostrarte… - comenzó Dorian. Yo me acerqué a los dos. – Este manifiesto de envío llegó a manos del Magisterio esta tarde… - dijo Dorian. Yo tomé la carta y la leí.

La sensación que experimenté al recorrer aquellas palabras fue de indisposición, sentí que subió un sabor amargo desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta, y mi mente se aceleró. El manifiesto, firmado por mi amiga Leliana, la Divina Victoria, era una lista de esclavos que se enviaban a Minrathous para ser vendidos… _Leliana estaba contribuyendo a la esclavitud_. Yo no lo podía creer. Tuve una sensación similar a lo que experimenté cuando comprendí que Solas era Fen’Harel, de no conocer a la persona que tuve a mi lado durante tanto tiempo (salvando las distancias). Realmente no era capaz de racionalizar nada de lo que leía, me parecía inverosímil ¿Leliana traficando personas del Sur hacia el Norte? ¿Cómo podía atreverse a tanto? ¡¡Ella era la Divina Victoria!!

Arrugué el manifiesto escrito sobre mi mano y la ira invadió mi corazón. Mae se acercó a mi lado y leyó la nota a mi lado. – No puedo creerlo, tiene que haber una explicación. – dije. - ¿Por qué tienes esta carta, Dorian? – quise saber, acusándolo al mismo tiempo de tráfico. Dorian me miró.

\- Un miembro del Magistrado es el responsable de recibir el cargamento. – me explicó. – La carta ha llegado a mis manos por casualidad. El mensajero que la trajo era nuevo y pensó que el modo de proceder era entregando la carta a cualquier maese. Así que me la dio a mí.

\- Es decir que es casualidad que sepamos los planes de Leliana. – dije. Dorian asintió. – No lo puedo creer. – dije molesta. – Leliana me dará explicaciones.

\- Lee todos los nombres, la carta sigue en la otra carilla. – pidió Mae. Yo miré y noté más palabras en el otro lado de la hoja. El manifiesto era de diez esclavos, y en la segunda carilla yacían los nombres, al otro lado de la hoja… entre ellos pude leer _Nessara Lavellan, Thengal Lavellan_… Quedé en sin aliento.

Un zumbido apareció en ambos oídos y sólo era capaz de escuchar mis propios pensamientos: un año atrás Nessara estaba embarazada, lo que significaba que en estos momentos tenía un niño de poco más de un año, pero sin embargo, la traidora de Leliana comerciaba con ella ¡Iba a matarla!

Salí aireada de aquella habitación seguida por Dorian y Cullen. - ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Dorian.

\- Iré a buscarla en sueños, quiero explicaciones _ya_. – dije con paso acelerado. - ¿Quién se ha creído para tocar a mis hermanos? ¡Pagará por esto!

\- Espera, por favor. – dijo Cullen tomando mi brazo y haciendo que me detuviera. - ¿Qué le dirás? Debemos pensar en las implicancias de esto.

\- ¡No! – le dije. - ¿¡Implicancias de que esclavice a mi Clan!? – le contesté molesta.

\- No se trata _solo_ de tu Clan, bella. – dijo Dorian.

\- No puede ser así. Tiene que haber una explicación. – insistió Cullen. Yo me sentía traicionada, nuevamente. Enojada.

\- ¡Déjenme en paz! – dije y empujé a Cullen. – No quiero que me sigan, ¿entienden? Quiero ir a arreglar esto sola. – me di la media vuelta y salí de allí. Cullen quiso seguirme, pero Dorian lo tomó por el hombro y antes de darles completamente la espalda, vi al Nigromante diciendo “no” con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ingresé a mi pieza, tiré un glifo de protección sobre el suelo, pero esta vez para electrocutar a cualquiera que quisiera entrar a mi habitación, luego hice magia de invisibilidad y mi cuerpo se ocultó de ojos de seres no unidos a la magia. La ira controlaba mi ser.

Me senté pesadamente sobre mi cama, sintiendo que Leliana me debía mucho más que una explicación, estaba dispuesta a batirme a duelo con ella si no me convencía con sus palabras, ¿quién se había creído? Cerré mis ojos e intenté entrar en transe en el Más Allá, pero las sensaciones y emociones eran tantas que no lograba encontrar el punto medio para que mi cuerpo entrara en la fase rápida del sueño. – Dioses putos. – insulté como hacía demasiado tiempo no insultaba usando expresiones que ya no tenían el mismo grado de blasfemia como hace unos años atrás. Con mi magia abrí mi pulsera y tomé una pizca de aquel polvo que mis padres me habían dejado. Hice que la magia de mi mano derecha quemara aquel polvo y el olor a hierbas serenó mi ser y encontré el punto clave para llevar mis pulsaciones cardíacas, ritmo respiratorio y ondas cerebrales al estado de sueño rápido.

_La cama tenía acolchados de seda fresca color dorado y el colchón era mullido, quizás de plumas. Las sábanas estaban desparramadas en el suelo y sobre la cama se encontraba Briala desnuda, con su cuerpo encima de Leliana, quien la besaba con lujuria, mientras la elfa seguía los movimientos rítmicos de la pelvis de la Divina con sus dedos introducidos dentro de su vagina._

_Yo me encontraba detrás de un gran ropero lujoso, mucho más alto que yo y me quedé helada: Leliana y Briala eran amantes y había ingresado directamente a los sueños de Leliana al entrar al Más Allá._

_Sentí que tomaron mi brazo y me giraron, haciendo que mi cuerpo se ocultara detrás del mueble. Sentí mi cuerpo chocar sobre su torso, mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre mi cintura para tenerme cerca. Supe quién era de inmediato._

_Alcé mi vista y los ojos azules de Solas reprochaban mi accionar precipitado. Ambos nos miramos con los ecos de los gemidos de Leliana detrás de nosotros dos y me enrojecí al recordar mis propios gemidos cuando Solas me tocaba… Él me sonrió con picardía al ver la reacción sobre la piel de mis mejillas y yo le sonreí rendida a él. La ira anterior se deshizo de inmediato al estar en sus brazos de nuevo y ante la confusión del descubrimiento de la relación entre Leliana y Briala. Sentí que el aura de Solas estaba debilitada, en extremo, y me pregunté por qué._

_Solas acarició mi cintura y de pronto estuvimos en mi habitación en Feudo Celestial. Yo miré a mi alrededor y miré aquella cama donde tantas veces habíamos hecho el amor, miré el balcón donde había comenzado la lujuria aquella primera vez. Miré a Solas que lo tenía frente a mí, sosteniendo mi cuerpo y mirándome con curiosidad. – Veo que eres toda una maga del Círculo. – se burló. Yo miré mi túnica enorme y sentí algo de vergüenza. Yo, una elfa dalishana, vestida como una sacerdotisa de la Capilla, cubriendo toda mi piel, cuando en realidad no tenía grandes problemas para mostrarla._

_\- Lo podemos solucionar. – dije, tomando la tela de la túnica y amenazando con quitármela. Él rio y me dio un suave beso sobre mi frente, mientras me abrazaba y me dejaba, una vez más, sin palabras._

_\- No, vhenan… Aunque no negaría que lo deseo. Debemos hablar de otras cosas. – dijo, aún sosteniéndome sobre su cuerpo. Yo lo abracé con fuerzas, con mucho miedo de volver a perderlo ¿O era que la ya lo había perdido?_

_\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté recostada sobre su pecho y entregada a él como si no hubiera un abismo entre ambos._

_\- Ya has recibido la carta que mi agente puso en manos de Dorian, ¿no? – yo lo miré con sorpresa. _

_\- ¿El mensajero que dio la carta a Dorian era un Agente de Fen’Harel? – pregunté, conociendo la respuesta. Él asintió._

_\- Hay muchas cosas que debes saber. – comenzó Solas. – En primer lugar que Hain ha llegado hasta un punto en el que ya no tolera mi intromisión en sus planes. Hubo un tiempo en el que podía caminar por aquel sitio y rescatar a los esclavizados, lo que me permitió ayudarte en varios ocasiones. – me dijo con un tono de reproche. Yo recordé las veces que aquel Lobo Blanco me había sacado de aquellos viajes vívidos que había realizado, le sonreí agradecida, aún sosteniéndolo en mis brazos y sintiendo sus manos sobre mi cintura, mientras nuestras cuerpos yacían uno sobre el otro._

_\- ¿Por qué tengo conexión directa con aquel sitio? – quise saber, él levantó sus hombros en señal de que no tenía aquella respuesta._

_\- Quizás porque son hermanos. -me dijo. – Leliana se ha enterado de que han raptado a Briala, no lo tiene confirmado pero tiene sus dudas, pues Briala le ha dicho que se encontraba en problemas. Por ello ha enviado a estos elfos a rescatarla. Son agentes de Ruiseñor. – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. – Así es, tus amigos trabajan para ella. – me aclaró. – Y mis Agentes me han puesto en conocimiento de esta oportunidad, que la usé para permitir que lo supieras._

_\- Pero aún necesito hablar con Leliana. – dije. Él asintió y soltó con una mano mi cintura, la llevó sobre su espalda y sentí que abrió algún bolsillo donde sacó un papel, luego tomó mi mano izquierda, haciendo que lo soltara y sentí aquel papel en mi palma, que la cerró como un puño. – Es un mapa, vhenan. Te llevará hacia un Eluvian que te dejará directamente en Val Royeaux para que busques a Leliana en la Gran Capilla. – yo tomé el papel y sonreí. No quería alejar mi cuerpo de él, así que dejé que mi mano derecha descansara sobre su brazo izquierdo, con el que aún Solas tomaba mi cintura._

_\- ¿Y la llave? – quise saber._

_\- Tienes tres llaves en el báculo que te di. – me dijo. – Cuando interactúas con tu magia y éste, se liberan tres piedras que son llaves. La más superior es la que necesitas en este caso. Úsala y vuelve a dejarla en el báculo, pues también le otorga ventajas. No lo olvides, el báculo siempre debe estar completo con sus piedras. – lo miré sorprendida, pero decidí que haría caso._

_\- Gracias por ese regalo, Solas. – le dije. Él me dio otro beso sobre mi frente y yo sentí que no aguantaba más tenerlo tan cerca, tan cariñoso, tan demostrativo. Era obvio que él tampoco aguantaba tenerme a su lado sin poder tocar mi cuerpo, mi piel. Levanté mi rostro en búsqueda de sus labios, pero él negó con un gesto, como tantas veces me lo había hecho en el pasado. Luego acarició mis labios y me sonrió cálidamente. Sus ojos se apenaron de golpe y su rostro se endureció. – Elentari… - sus ojos se llenaron de pesar. – Han secuestrado a Galadh. – en su voz noté un pesar tan profundo que se rompió mi corazón._

_\- Lo siento muchísimo. – dije sinceramente. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – él negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

_\- Veré qué puedo hacer yo. – contestó. – Sera ha sido tomada prisionera también. – mi corazón se detuvo. – Ella sabe demasiado. – me aseguró._

_\- ¿Sobre qué? – quise saber. Él soltó mi cuerpo y sentí un gran pesar cuando dejó de abrazarme._

_\- Ella es Andruil. – me dijo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y recordé todo aquello que no había entendido cuando estuvimos en el Más Allá, en el Abismo y el relato de Galadh contándome de Andruil apresando a Fen’Harel y pidiéndole que fuera su esclavo sexual por un año._

_\- ¿Ella y tú…? – él rio abiertamente._

_\- ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con saber con quiénes me he acostado? – preguntó con malicia._

_\- ¿¡Te has acostado con Sera!? – no pude ocultar mi dolor._

_\- Te responderé porque me ofendes: no. Ahora, ¿piensas acostarte con el Comandante? – con su pregunta me dejó en claro que sabía que aún no lo había hecho._

_\- ¿No que no quieres que te interrogue sobre tu actividad sexual? No lo hagas conmigo, entonces. – contraataqué._

_\- Me parece justo. – me dijo restando importancia. Me dolió un poco, lo admito._

_\- ¿No te molestaría que me acostara con otro hombre? – quise saber. Me pareció percibir el brillo de los celos sobre sus ojos, incontenibles. Guardó silencio durante un tiempo y finalmente me contestó:_

_\- No vayamos por ese lado, Elentari. – pidió. – Sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos, y sabes lo que me provocaría… Pero eres libre._

_\- No quiero ser libre de ti. – le dije._

_\- ¡Qué palabras tan ofensivas! – me contestó volviendo a sonreír. - ¿No te he enseñado nada en todo este tiempo? – jugó. Yo le sonreí. – Siempre serás tan libre como desees serlo. Yo te amaré hagas lo que hagas. – mi corazón se quebró ¿Cómo podía decirme aquello y esperar no encender el fuego de la esperanza en mi corazón? ¿Cómo podía decirme aquello y no pensar en todo lo que significaba para mí escucharlo tres años después sostener que aún me amaba, como yo aun lo amaba a él? ¿Cómo podía decirme aquello y pretender ser mi enemigo? Si los enemigos se odian, no se aman…_

_Mis ojos se entristecieron y Solas acarició mi mejilla: - Recuerda que soy tu enemigo. – dijo y de pronto la habitación brilló con intensidad y supe que él me había arrancado de aquel sueño._

Abrí mis ojos sobre la cama de mi habitación. Me senté con dificultad sobre el colchón y pensé en todo lo que Solas acababa de decirme: Hain tenía a Briala, Sera y Galadh. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía gente con información sobre sus celdas, lo cual nos ponía en peligro real a todos. Sera sabía toda la verdad sobre nosotros pues formaba parte de la Inquisición clandestina. Por otro lado Briala era amante de Leliana, por lo que asumí que sabía mucho más de lo que habría esperado, y esto me daba un poco de miedo. Y Galadh, si bien estaba en el bando de Solas, sabía mucho sobre él y lo ponía en peligro, lo que me entristecía muchísimo, aunque desde el punto de vista táctico era una ventaja. No quise pensar en las últimas palabras de Solas:_ Recuerda que soy tu enemigo. _Menudo enemigo sexy tenía… Suspiré molesta. Si me abrazaba en cada encuentro o me besaba se me haría imposible atacarlo… sonreí pensando en él._ Solas_. Siempre descolocándome.

Decidí que iría a buscar información sobre Andruil, tenía que haber algo que no supiera sobre ella.

Al llegar a la Biblioteca del Círculo me encontré con Dorian, Cullen y Mae. – Necesito toda la información de la que dispongan sobre la antigua Arlathan. – ordené. – Y las creencias dalishanas, si hay algo de eso.

\- ¿Qué sucede, bella? – preguntó Dorian, invitándome a que lo siguiera hacia el sector élfico de la Biblioteca, supuse.

\- Necesito saber todo lo posible acerca de Andruil. – dije. - ¿Y qué demonios hacen despiertos a estas horas? – concluí mientras seguía a Dorian con paso ligero.

Los cuatro nos sentamos a buscar acerca del tema sin encontrar datos diferentes a los ya conocidos de la diosa de la caza. Era frustrante. No tenía información que me ayudara a saber algo más de Andruil, es decir Sera, excepto lo que conocía de ella. No tenía modo de saber qué esperar de aquella Evanuri.

Después de dos horas que buscamos información poco relevante cerré el libro que sostenía sobre mi mano y dejé escapar aire de frustración, contenido. – Nada de esto es relevante.

\- ¿Relevante para qué? – quiso saber Dorian.

\- Mae. – la miré y no le contesté al mago. - ¿Cuándo llega al cargamento al Magisterio?

\- Dentro de tres días. – me contestó.

\- Bien. Agrega mi nombre a la lista. – dije. Cullen a mi lado me dirigió una mirada lasciva. – Lo siento Cullen. – miré a Dorian pidiendo disculpas también. – Iré en ese cargamento. No dejaré a mis hermanos Lavellan solos.

\- El cargamento debería llegar al maese Arcoux. – dijo Mae. – Quizás deberíamos darle la carta a él, con tu nombre incluido.

\- ¿Por qué no ocupas el lugar de uno de los esclavos y liberamos al que corresponda? – propuso Cullen. – Se notará demasiado si modificamos la lista. – Era cierto.

\- Manda a llamar al mismo mensajero, no aceptaré otro. El mismo que te ha entregado esta carta, Dorian. Y ese mismo que se la entregue a su verdadero destinatario. – era Agente de Fen’Harel, era de confianza. - y como dice Cullen, sin modificaciones, tomaré el lugar de Nessara. - Dorian asintió y miró a Maevaris para que hiciera como solicitaba.

\- ¿Qué has hablado con Leliana en los sueños? – quiso saber Cullen.

\- No he podido despertarla. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy vívido y revelador. Por ello iré a verla personalmente. – confirmé.

\- No llegarás a Val Royeaux y volverás aquí en tres días. – se quejó Cullen.

\- No… Por el camino tradicional. – dije. Dorian a mi lado se llevó su palma a la frente con un golpe seco y miró al techo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Has hablado con Solas? – yo lo miré con una sonrisa por su rapidez de pensamientos. - ¿No has aprendido nada llorando en mis brazos estos últimos años? – Dorian revoleó sus ojos dejándolo unos segundos en blanco y suspirando - ¿Qué Eluvian te ha mostrado? – quiso saber. Yo saqué el mapa de un bolsillo y lo puse sobre la mesa.

\- Aquí. – miré el trazo firme y detallado del dibujo de Solas. Era un elfo muy creativo y con una capacidad magnífica de expresar en papel la realidad que le rodeaba. No tenía dudas, había frescos en Feudo Celestial que lo demostraban. Pero ver el trazado de sus pinceladas me dio un poco de nostalgia.

\- Conozco este sitio. Está alejado. Tendremos que ir con monturas. – dijo Dorian. Yo asentí.

\- ¿Por qué quieres información sobre Andruil? – interrumpió Maevaris.

\- Necesito saber algo más. Pero esto es frustrante. No hay nada.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste al Templo de Mythal? – dijo Cullen. – Recuerdo haber leído en el informe que habían encontrado textos antiguos élficos. Uno de ellos era sobre Andruil. – yo lo miré sorprendida, era cierto. Lo había olvidado. – Leliana tomó aquellos textos. Quizás podrías preguntárselo.

\- Eres un genio. – dije. – Haremos eso.

\- ¿Partimos ya? – quiso saber Dorian. Yo me puse de pie y asentí.

\- Veremos si puedo estar a horario para mi entrenamiento. – los tres se pusieron de pie y nos dirigimos a mi habitación a hacer los arreglos necesarios.


	27. Galadh Lasbelin: Sé condenadamente libre, sé absolutamente libre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las torturas vivenciadas por la Sacerdotisa de Fen'Harel y el tiempo transcurrido hacían que comenzara a dudar de sus objetivos y lealtades. Para poder afianzar sus metas decide recordar eventos del pasado que la llevaron a creer en la causa y en él...

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí dentro pues la oscuridad no me permitía contar los días y cada minuto parecía una agonía.

La Sacerdotisa del Templo de Fen’Harel flaqueaba… Sonreí pensando en la historia de su rebelión y el capítulo donde confesaban que yo había flaqueado… _jamás_.

Sentía que mi lealtad se veía alterada. Tantas torturas no me permitían pensar con claridad y por momentos sentía ira contra Solas por no haber venido a rescatarme. Pero también era cierto que yo no accedía al Más Allá desde que me habían secuestrado, porque no quería que él cayera en manos de estos desquiciados.

Tantos días en esta oscuridad y tanto dolor y ultraje hicieron que comenzara a replantearme todo, hasta el punto en el que me preguntaba si no debía delatar a Solas para que todo acabara. Pero estas dudas eran normales frente al dolor físico y psicológico, pero con mi alma nunca podrían. Yo era una sacerdotisa, estaban equivocados si creían que podrían contra mi fe.

Entre el dolor de la realidad que me invadía recordé mis propias palabras a Elentari: “el concepto de libertad va de la mano con el de individualismo. Si uno se sigue reconociendo individuo aún en un ambiente hostil, continuará siendo libre.” Así que mis propias palabras me fortalecieron y decidí recordar aquel día en el que decidimos el lema de nuestra lucha, esta lucha que estábamos llevando a cabo aún en la Era del Dragón.

_Solas y Mythal, Callisdrema y Ordrel, Felassan y yo estábamos en el Castillo de Solas en su estudio situado en una rotonda en la porción central, al costado de la gran sala, festejando nuestro destino: liberar a los elfos de la opresión de los demás Evanuris._

_Aquel grupo de personas era el de hermanos, sabíamos que podíamos confiar en nosotros, incluso con nuestras vidas. Nunca nos dejaríamos solos y siempre estaríamos para los otros. Nuestros secretos más oscuros podían ser dichos._

_Durante demasiado tiempo habíamos debatido sobre las injusticias de Elvhenan, y principalmente las de Arlathan. Hacía un tiempo habíamos decidido que era momento de comenzar a liberar a los oprimidos y junto a Geldauran se había instaurado la Resistencia a la Opresión. Pero no teníamos un lema que nos hiciera sentir hermanos de la causa y aquella noche, surgió la frase que nos marcaría con orgullo por siempre._

_Mythal contaba con Callisdrema como Gran Sacerdotisa de su Templo y Solas con Ordrel como Gran Sacerdote del suyo, mientras yo fui elegida Sacerdotisa de Solas, para proteger sus secretos arcanos en Arlathan y Felassan Sacerdote del Templo de Mythal y estratega de nuestros planes, pues su pensamiento era rápido, certero y agudo. _

_Llevábamos un tiempo considerable entre risas y alcohol aquel día, todos estábamos bastantes ebrios por los festejos de nuestros nuevos roles._

_Recuerdo que yo estaba sentada sobre aquel escritorio de aquella rotonda que tantas veces había ordenado cuando Solas no podía seguir pensando y en un ataque de ira tiraba todos los papeles al suelo, mientras su mente disponía las palabras para que sus significados se sintiesen en las hojas._

_Felassan y yo nos miramos con complicidad, ya que en los últimos tiempos nuestra relación había cambiado, y sentíamos una atracción sexual, como le había pasado a Solas y a Mythal, y a Callisdrema y Ordrel anteriormente. Felassan era un elfo tan elocuente y misterioso, tenía todos los condimentos que hacían interesante a cualquier hombre. Era intrépido y aguerrido, no se quedaba quieto. Era muy similar a Solas en cierto modo._

_Solas tenía abrazada a Mythal con su brazo por detrás de su nuca, y apoyado sobre su hombro mientras sostenía una copa y con poca fluidez de las palabras decía: - Me resulta tan tedioso lidiar con este mundo sin libertades. – Creo que en realidad él se sostenía por ella, pues Mythal era una mujer casada y se contenía mucho más que aquel jovial Solas. Ella sostenía la mano de él, ayudándolo a seguir en pie mientras reía alegremente. Solas le había devuelto la felicidad, aquella sonrisa tan vívida y contagiosa que tenía la bella elfa, aquella sonrisa que creyó perder en su matrimonio con Elgar’nan._

_Yo reía sin poder contenerme, pues también sentía el alcohol interactuando con mi mente._

_\- Somos los responsables de la libertad, chicos… ¡Bridemos libertades para que todos gocen de **esto**! – recuerdo que dije levantando la copa y su contenido cayó sobre mi rostro, pero luego recorrió mis pechos, mientras empapó mi vestido, acentuando mis atributos delanteros._

_\- ¿Eso? – molestó Solas mirando mis pechos y todos reímos._

_Felassan se acercó a mí, también notablemente ebrio y limpió el alcohol de mi rostro con poca delicadeza, mientras reía. Luego y por efecto del alcohol, me besó delante de los demás, que aún no sabían de nuestra relación. Recuerdo los gritos de júbilo cuando finalmente les mostramos que éramos pareja. – Ya era hora, querido hermano. – dijo Solas soltando a Mythal y caminando con dificultad hacia Felassan, que lo abrazó con la misma dificultad, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y Felassan tuvo que apoyar su mano sobre el escritorio para sostener a ambos, mientras no cesaban las risas. _

_Callisdrema y Ordrel eran pareja hacía muchos años. Ellos eran excepcionales, tenían un razonamiento tan sereno, sutil, delicado, siempre dispuestos a ver la belleza en todo y ponerse en el lugar del otro de un modo que nosotros no éramos capaces. Fueron los elfos con mayor empatía que había conocido. La paz de pensamiento, la serenidad del fluido de la sangre y la ritmicidad de la magia, era algo que solo estos dos seres de luz podían transmitir y lograr con tanta naturalidad. Ordrel había sido el elfo más jovial que había conocido a pesar de los muchos años que llevaba caminando por Elvhenan, siempre dispuesto a la risa y cálido como pocos, así también tenía una sutileza de pensamiento y una unión con el ritmo de la magia que lo transformaban en un ser implacable y diestro en cuestiones arcanas. Por otro lado, Callisdrema, había sido su compañera de eras durante mucho tiempo, ella tenía un pensamiento mucho más lógico y empírico que fortalecía las características más inocentes de su compañero, y él ablandaba su corazón empírico. _

_Y si debía ser honesta: la grandeza de Solas tenía muchísimo que ver con la presencia de Ordrel a su lado, quien había sabido guiarlo en cada paso durante toda su vida._

_Me entristecía pensar que hoy su hijo me estaba torturando…_

_Estos elfos eran los que nos serenaban cuando queríamos ser tiranos, dada nuestra juventud. Ellos siempre nos calmaban y hacían que Solas razonara antes de decidir acabar con alguien. La templanza actual de Solas era producto del tiempo paciente invertido de los padres de Elentari… para tranquilizar su alma. Él era un elfo con tantas bellas cualidades, que fácilmente podría haber corrompido su esencia, como había pasado con los Evanuris, pero la guía de esta pareja fue la que siempre, con amor, lo había hecho entrar en razón._

_Pero aquella noche también estaban algo ebrios, riendo con felicidad de formar parte de la rebelión. _

_\- ¿Cuál es el modo de lidiar con un mundo sin libertades? – preguntó Felassan._

_\- ¡Con la amistad! – grité levantando otra copa cargada y riendo a carcajadas._

_\- ¡Con el sexo! – dijo Solas y se acercó de nuevo a Mythal, dándole un beso sobre su mejilla. Ella rio alegre, tomó su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego Mythal levantó su copa y dijo aquella frase que formaría nuestra rebelión: - **La única manera de lidiar con un mundo sin libertad es llegar a ser tan condenadamente libre que nuestra misma existencia sea un acto de rebelión**._

_Finalmente, al día siguiente y cuando nuestras mentes superaron las grandes cantidades de alcohol decidimos reemplazar “condenadamente” por “absolutamente”, por cuestiones obvias. Pero ahora comprendo que Mythal había dicho exactamente lo que sentía. Ella estaba condenada a su marido, pero esa condena era libertad con Solas. Y sin saberlo… la libertad con la que lo había amado sería la que generaría la mayor guerra de nuestra historia entre ambos elfos con consecuencias inimaginables para Elvhenan…_

**_Condenadamente libre_ ** _… **libremente condenada**. Mythal había guiado los actos de Elgar’nan y Fen’Harel… y nosotros estábamos lidiando con las consecuencias…_

_ _


	28. La Gran Catedral

Tuvimos una caminata de casi tres horas para llegar a lo profundo de un bosque ancestral que perteneció a la Antigua Arlathan: Los Campos Valarian. Maevaris nos había llevado a su mansión y nos había vestido a Cullen y a mí como nobles para no despertar sospechas. Había soltado mi cabello para ocultar mis orejas puntiagudas y nos habían dispuesto máscaras para que no nos reconocieran. Los colores de la familia del Emperador Gaspard: oro y esmeraldas. Sabía que Gaspard querría matarme, pero por el momento no podría hacerlo.

Yo llevaba maquillaje sobre mi piel, que la hacía un poco más clara y los labios pintados del color de la cereza para resaltarlos. Mis ojos estaban delineados por pigmentos negros, lo que hacía que el amarillo penetrara la mirada de cualquiera. Luego me había puesto un vestido color verde musgo que fácilmente podría confundirse con gris y con gran escote (que era una armadura ligera, en verdad), adornado por suaves hojas doradas sobre los hombros y mi espalda descubierta, adornada por pequeños collares de oro que caían sobre ésta y mi pecho para darme una imagen élfica pero poderosa y refinada al mismo tiempo. El vestido caía sobre a mi torso, marcando mi cintura por una joya delicada sobre la que tenía una runa de contención con nuestras armas almacenadas, y la pollera era delicadamente libre en su movimiento, llegando hasta el suelo, para ocultar unas botas altas que llegaban a mi rodillas, por si necesitaba luchar, ocultando una daga con ajustados tirantes que salían de mi ropa interior y finalizaban en finas medias, tapadas por las botas. El vestido tenía una mangas algo etéreas, ligeras y sueltas con incrustaciones de aquellas preciosas piedras dispersas, que inteligentemente recordaba a los elfos, aunque mi cabello intentara esconder mi raza, ocultando mis orejas y con una tiara delicada de oro con múltiples joyas, que las ocultaban con mayor eficacia. 

Cullen llevaba un atuendo formal con una tela verde oscura que le daba un porte y elegancia únicos, con decorados sobrecargados (muy al estilo Orlais), con hilos color dorado. Esta vez sin banda que lo cruzara, solo asimetría sobre las telas, y los botones se cerraban hacia el costado de su torso, liberando el cuello alto. Tenía botas hasta por debajo de la rodilla, bien endurecidas para poder patear a cualquiera que intentara entrometerse. El cinturón llevaba la vaina de su espada, la cual no fuimos capaces de dejar, y en su máscara, la misma que la mía, pero había además una pequeña pluma amarilla, signo de la membresía de los gentilhombres. “Oh, Gaspard va a matarme” recuerdo que dijo el Comandante cuando Maevaris finalmente colocó las largas plumas a los costados de su máscara y Dorian rio con malicia. “Gaspard ha estado instando a la Orden a aceptar nuevos reclusos como _chevaliers_, quizás ni siquiera lo note”, le había contestado ella. Su atuendo finalizaba con guantes de cuero refinado y con dibujos delicadamente tallados que representaban las hojas que yo llevaba en mi atuendo. – Podrían ser hermanos o pareja… - se había burlado Dorian por la combinación de nuestras ropas.

Cuando estuvimos frente al Eluvian saqué mi báculo con la figura del Lobo Terrible en su extremidad superior, liberé mi aura y ésta interactuó, exponiendo las tres piedras celestes, como el aura de Solas. Tomé la más superior y la apoyé sobre el Eluvian, que se activó y volví a interactuar con el báculo, colocándola en su lugar.

\- Bella… - dijo Dorian tomando mi rostro y dándome un beso sobre la frente. – Estás hermosa, si sintiera atracción por las mujeres te levantaría ese vestido y lo haríamos aquí mismo. – yo reí y lo abracé, él también rio y me sostuvo en sus brazos.

\- Sabes que si te gustaran las mujeres ya habríamos tenido sexo, ¿no?

\- Jamás lo dudé. – contestó acariciando mi rostro. Luego se puso serio. – Después quiero ver ese báculo. – me guiñó un ojo. Yo sonreí. Miró a Cullen. – Cuídala, Gentilhombre. Los elfos no son frecuentes de ver en estos días, menos una con su belleza.

\- Por supuesto. Dejen los caballos amarrados en el interior del bosque para que cuando volvamos podamos ir de regreso. – pidió. Dorian asintió.

Así, Cullen y yo atravesamos el Eluvian y nos encontramos dentro de la Gran Catedral. Lo cual fue una sorpresa para ambos ¿Solas tenía comunicación directa con Leliana?

La Gran Catedral de Orlais era el corazón de la Capilla Andrastina y el asiento de su líder, la Divina ungida por el Hacedor, Divina Victoria. Aquí el cantar de la luz se recitaba completo, es decir que todos sus versos eran entonados, lo que tardaba dos semanas en completarse. En la Sala de Audiencias se encontraba su Perfección, hacia donde nos dirigíamos nosotros.

La construcción era impresionante e igualmente parecía implacable. Aquella arquitectura demostraba la fuerza del Hacedor en Thedas y el poderío de la religión, había tardado más de 200 años en completarse toda la construcción e incluso la finalización de esta belleza arquitectónica había dado nombre a la Era de Las Torres, pues había torres majestuosas e imponentes en ella. Mirando aquella monstruosidad de la construcción me pregunté si habría clemencia para Fen’Harel si lo tomaban prisionero, pues él representaba un frente herético contra Andraste y el Hacedor, asegurando que había sido el creador del Velo, obra de la que el Hacedor había establecido para los andrastinos. Mi corazón sintió pena y miedo, jamás hubiera querido pensar que Solas acabaría asesinado como un hereje y muerto por creencias humanas ¿Sería capaz de permitir que lo mataran? Mirar esta construcción me generaba miedo, como no me había generado la primera vez que había estado aquí, pues denostaba poder aplastante. El miedo se debía a la posibilidad de que tomaran prisionero a Solas y lo destrozaran como habían hecho con Andraste. La idea de verlo privado de su libertad revolvía mi estómago, ¿sería capaz de permitir que apresaran a aquel rebelde? ¿Aguantaría ver al Lobo Rebelde insultado por humanos? En el interior de mi corazón sabía la respuesta, y rogaba al Hacedor o a quien existiera y oyera mis plegarias que no permitiera que los _shemlen _pusieran sus manos sobre aquel ser libre del que me había enamorado.

Recordé cuando Vivienne me había dicho en los tiempos de la Inquisición que un líder debe mostrar su poder, no solo con sus actos, sino también con su presencia. Y eso era precisamente lo que la Gran Catedral representaba: el poder de su presencia… y nadie dudaba del poder que tenían sus actos: sentencia de muerte por herejía. Tragué saliva recordando las Marchas Exaltadas… La destrucción de mi pueblo en Halamshiral y ahora ocupaban ese lugar maravilloso como cede del poder del Imperio… La historia había demostrado que cuando de silenciar herejes se trataba, la Capilla había sido implacable. La única ventaja yacía en Leliana…

Cullen y yo caminamos con paso firme y seguridad, yo tomando su brazo y apretándolo suavemente, pues a pesar de la firmeza de mis pasos, mis pensamientos me habían dejado dubitativa. Estábamos trazando un nuevo camino en la historia de los humanos: Fen’Harel era una amenaza real porque podría llegar a destruirnos, pero esta verdad tomaba forma al aceptar que había dado lugar a la existencia de Thedas a través del poder de su magia.

De pronto ver todo esto y pensar en aquello hizo que me formara una imagen mental: Solas y yo sostenidos como herejes contra el Hacedor y al borde la ejecución por el pedido sanguinario de los_ shemlen_. Claro que ellos pedirían sangre… y la de los elfos sería, una vez más, la que se derramaría. Temblé suavemente y sentí los pelitos sobre mi piel que se erizaron ante aquella idea horrible.

Cullen y yo caminamos hacia el Trono del Sol Radiante. – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Cullen a mi lado.

\- No quiero imaginar el enojo de Lukast cuando no me presente a su clase hoy. – dije mientras avanzábamos. Él sonrió, pero yo había mentido. Tenía miedo a los humanos.


	29. Andruil/Sera: Insania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, la idea es que se entienda poco de lo que Andruil hace referencias... aunque claro que algunas de sus palabras tendrán sentido para el futuro desarrollo de la historia ;)

Fen’Harel y Mythal habían sido amantes… Recordé cuando mi memoria vagó en la oscuridad. Aquella fue la mayor humillación para Elgar’nan, el Evanuri más poderoso y orgulloso. Y la zorra de Mythal había evitado que pudiera volver al Abismo donde aún tenía que matar al hijo de puta de Anaris. Maldito elfo de mierda, asqueroso, perverso, amigo de Fen’Harel. Protegido por aquellos dos Evanuris que deseaban la libertad del pueblo élfico.

Pero no, no. El olvido quería sacar a los poderosos del poder, poderío inalcanzable… oscuridad y susurros sin sentido. Ella, ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿Y la luz de las estrellas se habían esfumado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los hijos de las estrellas tenían que dar el poder al asta para que la batalla derrotara al enemigo? ¡Maldita Ghilan’nain amiga de la noche! ¿En qué susurros hablaste con aquellos que con su magia pusieron leyes a nuestro secreto? Siempre había un truco, siempre alguien más se metía. El arma era mía ¿O era de ella? Halla, cuernos, cuervos y bayas… Comencé a reír sin control.

Yo había sido una diosa sin igual, con habilidades envidiables. Pero el hijo de puta de Anaris me había vuelto loca con sus torturas oscuras y había caído en la insania. Y sí, por supuesto que quería matar a todos los Evanuris, si eran las malditas palabras que Fen’Harel y Mythal profesaban todos los días. Pero cuando tuve poder para hacerlo, la zorra de Mythal tuvo miedo de que se revelara su secretillo. Aquel secretito que Fen’Harel aún hoy no conocía. Aquel secretito que yo había descubierto en el Abismo y que a ella enloquecía… Así que me robó mis conocimientos, robó mi posibilidad de sangre y venganza ¿Quién se había creído? Maldita zorra… Todo lo que había soportado para memorizar un mapa del Abismo y la puta de Fen’Harel me robó mis conocimientos con su asquerosa magia. El mapa en el Abismo… el asta de oro… El arma para derrotarla. Daren’thal. El templo del Orgullo y la mente del tranquilo. Oh, Daren’thal. Guíame por el camino oscuro.

La ira invadió mi mente y sentí deseos de matar a Fen’Harel, de traicionarlo desde lo más profundo de mi ser. De revelar quién era la puta de Elentari Lavellan, para que la mataran, la violaran, que sus tripas cayeran por el suelo y se pudrieran con el tiempo, como mi cuerpo se estaba pudriendo en esta celdas desde hacía no sé cuánto tiempo.

Maldito Solas… Todo este tiempo estuviste a nuestro lado sabiendo la verdad. Por eso me habías hablado de aquel modo cuando yo no recordaba quién era. Tocando mi hombro para calmarme cuando estuvimos en el Abismo en carne y hueso, de nuevo. No, de nuevo no. A través de los sueños, en el Más Allá. Maldito traidor de mierda, hijo de puta…

Pero ahora lo recordaba, así como todos tus secretos, asqueroso elfo traidor. Me habías dado tu corrupta esencia porque tenías miedo de que una vez más entregara a tu diosa a manos de su asesino. Corrías con una sola ventaja, bastardo hijo de puta… Que Elentari Lavellan era mi deseo ¡Maldita sea! La Reina de las Estrellas se había ganado mi lujuria. Del mismo modo que quise a Ghilan’nain… Pero tú, asqueroso traidor, como siempre, habías borrado de su rostro la entrega a Ghilan’nain. La habías dejado desnuda, quitando de su piel aquella marca que me excitaba sin entender por qué. El poder de las estrellas me cautivaba, una vez más. Pero ahora lo entendía. Ella representaba a mi amante salvaje, a la lujuria desmedida… Ella representaba al orgasmo desmesurado por el placer del contacto con Ghilan’nain. Y tú asqueroso ser, me la habías arrebatado…

Miré a mi alrededor y noté mis muñecas severamente heridas por los amarres. Podía ver los tendones y empecé a reír. Quería tener a Ghilan’nain conmigo, pero ya. Quería que la noche se hiciera día y que Fen’Harel yaciera sin vida. Sí, eso quería.

Cinna levantó el rostro y me miró con cansancio. Las torturas comenzaban a dejarla sin espíritu. Estaba delgada, y yo estaba feliz. Feliz de saber quién era. Ahora volvería la diosa de la caza, y mataría a todos estos seres inferiores que se atrevieron a encarcelarme…

\- Inky… - dije entre sollozo, cuando aquella locura abandonó mi mente ¿Quién era esa demente que ocupaba mis pensamientos con tanta regularidad? Le tenía miedo… Tenía miedo a aquella criatura sedienta de venganza, ¿sí? No quería lastimar a la Inky, ¡no! Pero Andruil era un ser malvado… Yo era Sera, no aquella diosa mitológica ¡No!

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en Solas… Solas…

https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7e/56/9b/7e569bb4fe9db89600f5d5b8020ffc5b.jpg

_\- ¡Solas! – lo tomé del brazo e hice que me viera._

_\- Andruil. – dijo con sorpresa. Yo negué con un movimiento de cabeza. – Sera… - concluyó._

_\- Solas… - dije a modo de súplica. – Andruil es una demente. Quiere revelar la identidad de Elentari, para matarla. Quiere herirte. Te odia. – le advertí. Él me miró con severidad. De pronto me di cuenta de mi error… Estaba en el Más Allá con Fen’Harel… el dios de la traición y el engaño. Fen’Harel no dejaría que Elentari sufriera las consecuencias de las locuras de Andruil… Iba a matarme. – No… - dije y me alejé de él levantando mis brazos para mantener distancia entre los dos. – No, Solas… ¡No!_

_El cuerpo de Solas comenzó a emanar una energía celeste que lo cubrió y pude percibir su fuerza. No era más aquel elfo apóstata con grandes poderes, era un Evanuri. – No, Solas… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – No me asesines. – supliqué._

_\- No puedo permitir que sigas con vida. Lo siento. – dijo y tomó mi cuello con su mano. En ese momento me perdí._

_Solas era capaz de acabar con mi vida, pero mi cerebro rasguñaba mi sanidad y entonces supe que solo Andruil podría enfrentarlo. Salté sobre él y mordí su cuello arrancándole un pedazo de carne y mastiqué el trozo caliente mientras lo tragaba. Fen’Harel me soltó y llevó su mano hacia su cuello, luego liberó un fuerte gancho que aterrizó sobre mi mandíbula y me hizo caer. Yo me levanté y lo pateé en su miembro, aunque encontré que la armadura lo protegía. Pero el impacto de todas formas lo dejó sin aire, y aproveché para llamar el poder de mi magia y canalicé mi aura para atacar su cuerpo, a lo que él reaccionó protegiéndose con su aura. – Así que quieres matarme… bastardo mal nacido. – dije. - ¿De nuevo volverás a encerrarme en el olvido?_

_\- Eres una maldita demente, Andruil ¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu aura? – dijo y se acercó a mí con ira. Yo reí y tomé rápidamente su rostro con mis manos y le di un beso sobre sus labios que terminó en una fuerte mordida, a lo que él respondió dándome un rodillazo demasiado fuerte sobre mi abdomen, lo que me obligó a caer de rodillas._

_\- ¿Te olvidas de que soy somniari, estúpido? – dije sonriendo. – Ya verás como Hain estará cogiendo a tu nueva puta para el final de esta noche._

Mis carcajadas despertaron a la asquerosa elfa a mi lado, mientras yo golpeaba una y otra vez mi cabeza contra aquella cama de metal al recordar que siempre había sido una maga soñadora. Por ello había vivido en el Más Allá y por ello era una Evanuri. Porque era una maldita maga con gran poder. - ¡La oscuridad me dará la luz para derrotarla! Sí, la derrotaré. Al fin morirá esa hija de puta ¡¡Voy a matarla!! – mi risa se apoderó del silencio del ambiente y la elfa imbécil me miraba sin comprender, hija de la ignorancia.


	30. Val Royeaux

Una vez en la oficina de Leliana quiso saber cómo es que estábamos aquí sin que sus agentes le hubieran avisado algo. Le expliqué que Solas me había indicado un Eluvian que comunicaba directamente con la Gran Catedral, no le gustó aquello, pero quien poseía la llave era yo, así que eso significaba que solo yo podía vagar libremente desde Minrathous hasta aquí. Lo permitió (por el momento). Luego le pedimos los escritos élficos antiguos y nos dijo que estaban en la Biblioteca, traducidos. Pedí a Cullen que los buscara.

Cuando Cullen se retiró le dije: - Anoche te he visitado en sueños, pero no he sido capaz de interrumpir tus recuerdos. – Leliana me miró algo sorprendida e incapaz de ocultar aquella emoción. Comprendí que Briala era importante para ella, quizás tanto como Solas para mí: incapaces de esconder nuestros sentimientos.

\- Eres muy osada para decir eso. – me amenazó.

\- Vamos, Lel. Soy tu amiga. – le dije. – Y vengo a decirte que formaré parte de ese paquete que entregarás. Me encargaré de ella… - sabíamos que había oídos en todos los sitios, así que no podíamos hablar de ningún modo con tranquilidad en este sitio. Ella me sonrió, agradecida. – De más está decirte que ese sueño será solo tuyo… - quise que supiera que no mencionaría nada al respecto. Ella asintió.

\- Te lo agradezco. Por favor, encárgate de ello.

\- Lo haré ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda antes? – quise saber. Ella negó con un gesto.

\- Hace tanto tiempo no estamos juntas que ya no recuerdo que eres exquisita. – me dijo. – Dime, ¿cómo es que Solas te ha llevado al Eluvian?

\- _Somniari_. – fue todo lo que dije.

\- ¿Él también vio aquel sueño? – quiso saber. Asentí.

\- Pero no debes preocuparte. – el rostro de la Divina se ensombreció.

Cuando Cullen volvió con los escritos en mano, Leliana nos pidió que tomáramos asiento frente a su escritorio en aquella habitación que sería su oficina o el sitio donde ella ejecutaba su trabajo de bardo en Orlais ¿o era el trabajo de la Divina Victoria el que hacía aquí? Nos contó que desde que había asumido su puesto en el Trono Radiante había llevado adelante grandes cambios, los cuales muchas veces debieron ser forzados. Hubo una pequeña discusión entre Cullen y ella, pero finalmente él cedió, pues lo hecho, hecho estaba y quiénes habían muerto _por accidente, _ya estaban muertos.

Leliana nos confirmó que todo cambio tiene sus oponentes y quien posee más fuerza es quien gana. Por el momento ella era quien tenía mayor fuerza en el golpe, pero se encontraba preocupada pues la ausencia de Briala era notoria y Gaspard comenzaba a tener el poder que nosotros nunca habíamos querido que tuviera al ponerlo de forma ficticia en el Trono de Orlais. Por supuesto que nos esperábamos alguna estrategia para fortalecerse en su posición, y lo había hecho. Peor aún (o mejor, eso estaba por verse), Gaspard tenía a la fuerza militar de Orlais a su lado: los _chevaliers_. Los_ chevaliers_ eran una organización militar elite, solo un noble podía servir en sus rangos, y eran quienes protegían con su vida al Emperador. Leliana nos comentó que tenía pensado cambiar aquello, pero iba a ir un paso por vez, pues plantear esta idea a Gaspard le significaría un enfrentamiento acalorado y una estrategia carente de audacia. Sin embargo, nosotros sabíamos la verdadera historia de Michel de Chevin, un semielfo que formaba parte de éstos sin ser realmente noble, Gaspard también lo sabía, pero debido a un pasado que habían compartido donde el caballero le había mostrado su valía y honor (ante todo), el Emperador había decidido mirar hacia un costado y permitirle seguir adelante con su título. Aquel acto del Emperador había sido uno de los muchos que me hizo pensar que era un hombre más sensato de lo que parecía la primera vez que se lo conocía, pero a quien el orgullo lo hacía actuar por deber antes que por consciencia… y lamentablemente tenía experiencia en tratar ese tipo de hombres.

Los títulos de nobleza en Orlais estaban encabezados, por supuesto, por el Emperador/Emperatriz, según fuera el caso, luego seguían los príncipes, título que sólo tenían los descendientes directos del soberano, hasta ahora Gaspard no había tenido herederos. Luego seguían el Gran Duque, los Duques, Marqueses, Condes, Barones, Señores y finalmente _Chevalier._ Formar parte de la Orden era un modo de ascender en la sociedad (es decir, aquellas familias de nobles con muchos herederos, los que no eran primogénitos masculinos – principalmente - eran destinados a la Orden para tener mayor respeto en la sociedad), por lo que la aceptación era muy restringida y era una Orden de honor. La peor característica de la Orden era que podían matar a las personas comunes si así lo deseaban y no había mucho para discutir al respecto, ellos tenían ese poder si se ofendía su honor… La mejor característica era el arduo entrenamiento y el código rígido de honor sobre el que se basaban. Además eran guerreros que conocían tácticas de combate de templarios, guardas grises y cómo matar muertes vivientes.

Leliana nos sugirió que quitáramos la pluma amarilla de la máscara de Cullen, pues Gaspard lo tomaría como un insulto a la Orden y se rio de la lógica de Maevaris, la amiga de Dorian. “Claramente no conocen el Sur como creen”, fue lo que dijo cuando se acercó a Cullen y quitó la pluma, noté que los músculos de él se relajaron, al parecer él sí se hacía una idea.

Luego ella nos contó que el Clan Lavellan se había afianzado mucho en Wycome y las relaciones estrechas con Kirkwall no hacían más que favorecerlos. Deshanna había demostrado ser más que coherente, comprender rápidamente el trato adecuado a los humanos y había permitido que algunos miembros del Clan trabajaran para ella. Sonreí al escuchar de los labios de mi amiga la verdad, pues pensé que no me diría que Nessara y Thengal eran sus agentes. Además nos confesó que se encontraba maravillada con el trabajo que había hecho Varric en Kirkwall, convirtiendo la ciudad/estado en un sitio próspero, comercio activo y un flujo de dinero como en ningún otro sitio de Orlais sucedía, situación que se expandía a Wycome gracias a las buenas relaciones entre ambas ciudades costeras.

En estos últimos tres años, y gracias a la poca restricción por parte de la Corona, Kirkwall no había hecho más que ser la ciudad costera con mayores ganancias y por el momento, destinaba lo recaudado a la Capilla para pagar los gastos de la próxima guerra. Sin embargo, parte de lo ganado quedaba allí y eso fortalecía a las clases sociales de Kirkwall. Dentro de unos años la grandeza de la ciudad permitiría olvidar su decadencia pasada y transformarla en la mira de muchos nobles de alrededor. Por el momento solo era un rumor y no había grandes quejas al respecto. Pero lo que lograría con Kirkwall y Wycome sería ejemplar y esperaba que el trabajo de elfos y humanos fuera copiado en otros lugares cuando Fen’Harel devolviera a los elfos a sus sitios.

Por otro lado nos comentó que Vivienne estaba más que molesta con las decisiones que tomaba y que creía, que llegado el momento, la maga se pondría en su contra, de ponerse las cosas difíciles para la Inquisición. Vivienne estaba dejando que se conociera acerca de la existencia de Fen’Harel en la corte como enemigo, lo que dejaba poco espacio para permitir que se redimiera, de hacerlo, de todas formas tendría que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos y la herejía que representaba. Lo que sí me aclaró era que intentaban hacer uso del nombre _Fen’Harel_ y no relacionarlo con _Solas _directamente. Menuda ironía. Me molestó mucho escuchar que Vivienne estaba hablando sobre él, sabía que nunca habían logrado comprenderse los dos magos, pero por alguna razón aún quería ocultar a Fen’Harel como enemigo.

Por otro lado, me contó que había estrechado relaciones con Ferelden y estaba dispuesta a convencer a quienes fuera necesario para combatir contra Fen’Harel de ser necesario. Notó mi tristeza y me aclaró que él era el enemigo, doliera o no, y que ella se sentía especialmente responsable de esta amenaza, pues no había cumplido de forma correcta con su trabajo de Maestra Espía en la Inquisición al pasar por alto su verdadera identidad. Le pedí (a pesar de que ya me lo había confirmado) que no usara su nombre y solo se refiriera a él como “Fen’Harel” y me aclaró de nuevo que era justamente eso lo que estaba haciendo, pero me recordó que durante la celebración del Glorioso Concilio se había sabido que Solas era agente de Fen’Harel, por lo que ni siquiera podrían salvar a Solas si lo relacionaban con el dios del engaño. Pero al menos los cargos serían inferiores, y eso me tranquilizaba un poco. Aquella imagen de él siendo asesinado no salían de mi cabeza y me perturbaban.

Cuando terminamos aquella reunión salimos a recorrer la Gran Catedral. Detrás de Leliana había cinco Templarios que en la distancia vigilaban sus pasos, ella parecía conforme con la presencia de aquellos hombres, o quizás acostumbrada. – Veo que no te quitan los ojos de encima. – dije.

\- Hacen bien. – me contestó sonriendo. – Tengo a varias Sumas Sacerdotisas molestas conmigo por lo que me vigilan día y noche. – apoyó mi brazo sobre mi hombro sonriente como acabáramos de hacer un chiste. Yo reí con ella.

\- Vaya… ¿te encuentras en peligro? – dije mientras reía.

\- Claro que no. Yo acompañé a Praianna y a Alistair a derrotar al archidemonio, estuve en Kirkwall cuando explotó la Capilla y con la Inquisición contra Corifeus, esto es un juego de niños. – volvió a reír. – Esos templarios son espías de otras personas que saben jugar este Juego… pero no podrán conmigo.

\- Realmente me preocupa qué puede pasar contigo si admites las palabras de Solas como ciertas. – dijo Cullen, serio. Ella le sonrió invitándolo a seguir el juego, pero él a penas hizo una mueca, no le gustaba mentir.

\- Por el momento solo he hablado de Fen’Harel con pocos. Nuestra Inquisición, Praianna, Anora.

\- ¿¡Anora!? – reí y golpeé suavemente su hombro. - ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso, Leliana? – quise saber molesta, mientras mantenía la sonrisa, como si aquel golpe hubiera sido amistoso, pero en realidad había sido una reprimenda.

\- Porque Solas es una amenaza real, querida amiga. – me contestó riendo cálidamente. – Aunque lo prefieras de otro modo. – a nuestras espaldas oímos las dulces voces de los creyentes que entonaban el Cantar de la Luz, y como si se tratara de una ironía, hablaban de los dioses antiguos. _“Y los que dormían, los antiguos, despertaron/ Por sus sueños habían sido devorados/ Por un demonio que merodeaba el Más Allá/ Como un lobo que caza una manada de ciervos…” _– Solas no solo representa una amenaza para el mañana, sino para la Fe en Andraste, para la Capilla. Si él habla abiertamente sobre todo lo que te ha contado, entonces los humanos lo harán arder en las hogueras… No será un destino sencillo el que le espera si realmente es mortal como afirma. – finalizó. Mi corazón dolió._ “Tomando primero al que tiene esperanza más débil y frágil/ y cuando ya no queda nada/ destruyendo la audacia y brillantez/ con sutilezas, emboscadas y artes crueles…_”

\- No quisiera ese destino para Solas… - dije sin sonreír y con marcada tristeza en mi rostro. Leliana continuaba sonriente.

\- Eso no es lo importante. Él ha elegido su destino, tanto en Elvhenan como en Thedas. – me miró y su sonrisa se borró. – Lo importante es el efecto que tendrán sus actos sobre tu raza. Será peor que antes, les temerán aún más. – Los tres guardamos silencio y sólo la entonación del Cantar nos inundó: _“La novena montaña sobre la que descansa/ el polvo honesto de Nuestra Señora ascendió/ en todo el Cielo para otorgar un Gran Honor/ en el Reino de los Sueños para siempre…_” Nunca había pensado en el después ¿Qué sucedería _después_ de que Solas fuera derrotado? ¿Verían que fue una elfa quien lo enfrentó o solo considerarían que fue un elfo quien atacó? ¿Condenarían a mi raza? ¿Acaso estaba luchando bajo el lema de “libertad para todos” pero en realidad solo luchaba para esclavizar aún más a mi pueblo? ¿Los humanos serían capaces de entender que Fen’Harel no nos representaba? Recordé cuando atravesé aquellos Eluvians un año atrás cuando me encontraba descubriendo la trama Qunari en el Palacio del Invierno. En la biblioteca élfica había espíritus que actuaban como escribas y que tenían récords de las últimas palabras de los elfos de Elvhenan… Aquellas frases eran tan nefastas como sería esta era con Solas: “Si salimos de aquí, acabaré con Fen’Harel. Después de contener el cielo para aprisionar a los dioses, el Lobo Terrible desapareció”, si los elfos de Elvhenan habían querido matar a Solas, ¿qué esperaba que hicieran los humanos? _“Y a su alrededor un coro de espíritus cantó:/ Todo lo que pasa por el fuego nunca se perderá, sino que se hará eterno/ Como el aire que nunca puede romperse o aplastarse/ ¡El alma templada será eterna!_” La imagen de Solas ardiendo en una hoguera ocupó mis pensamientos y mi corazón se acongojó y el peso de aquel futuro sombrío, oscureció mi alma…


	31. Hain: La Sustancia del Castigo

_“Todo lo que el Hacedor ha forjado se encuentra en Su mano,_

_apreciado y amado por Él._

_Donde el Hacedor no mira y gira su rostro,_

_es un Abismo en todo lo que podría ser:_

_en el mundo, en el Más Allá,_

_en la mente y el corazón de los hombres._

_Más allá del mundo, en el Abismo vagarán:_

_¡Oh impertinentes, infieles, traicioneros!_

_Aquellos que sean juzgados y sean encontrados faltos_

_conocerán por toda la eternidad la pérdida del amor del Hacedor._

_Solo Nuestra Dama llorará por ellos”_

Hain

Pero lo que nunca el Hacedor reveló a la humanidad fue que en el Abismo tenía a sus siervos fieles para dar castigo a los impuros, a los faltos de humildad, a los soberbios, a los impíos y a quienes faltaban el respecto a Su grandeza. Yo, Heraldo del Libertador Shartan, sabía que en el Abismo se encontraban los verdugos del Hacedor y era mi deber fortalecerlos, liberarlos, para que en el mundo creado por el Padre Justo, nuestro verdugo viniera y matara a los herejes que se habían alzado con mentiras sobre nuestra Nación.

El Hacedor se había cansado de ser paciente, y las lágrimas de mi Señora no habían logrado apaciguar Su ira, por lo que se acercaba el día del Juicio Final: Shartan, Libertador de los fieles, vendría a este mundo indigno para acabar con la vida de quienes le habían dado la espalda una vez más a sus enseñanzas.

Shartan había hablado en sueños a mi consciencia y me había dicho la verdad: el Hacedor quería traer un mundo libre de pecado a Thedas y había elegido a sus mejores siervos, entre los que me encontraba** yo**. Estaba cansado de las atrocidades acontecidas por los infieles y el llanto de nuestra Señora había hecho que su ira creciera al no haber podido otorgarle alegría porque nuestro mundo no dejaba de pecar. Entonces, había decidido enviarla una vez más a Andraste entre nosotros con el afán de que ella nos guiara a quienes viviríamos en esta nueva Tierra Santa y cuando todo fuera agradable a sus ojos, Él volvería a permitir una conexión entre Su Reino y nuestra tierra.

Sin embargo, también me había sido revelado la verdad más oscura. _La Heraldo de Andraste era la máxima representación de la Herejía_… Ella, a través de mentiras, intentaría ganar más adeptos a su causa y privaría a los seres vivientes del perdón, condenándolos al pecado eterno. Hasta hacía poco tiempo no sabía que la elfa había estado siendo guiada por las mentiras de Fen’Harel, el máximo representante del pecado. Aquel que había encerrado el acceso al Abismo con el afán de que los pecadores no encontraran su merecido castigo y continuaran pululando en la tierra sin pagar las consecuencias de sus blasfemias y actos oscuros… Él era el responsable de la ira del Hacedor, pues él había permitido que el pecado se expandiera como una plaga sobre nuestras tierras al bloquear el acceso a la prisión eterna de la Oscuridad. Fen’Harel no sólo había condenado nuestra tierra, sino que se había burlado de las enseñanzas de Andraste y bajo palabras maliciosas había engañado a los elfos para que se perdieran del perdón que **yo** les habría otorgado._ Odiaba a Fen’Harel_…

Pero como siempre el Hacedor acompaña a sus siervos… había puesto mis manos sobre una criatura única e inimaginable: una maga soñadora. La elfa se negaba a emitir palabras, pero lloraba en el silencio por los remordimientos de sus pecados. No sabía qué era aquello que protegía y se negaba a contar, pero su sangre era el último ingrediente que necesitaba para despertar a mi Libertador.

Contaba con el número adecuado de infieles que deberían pagar por sus pecados y tenía una maga soñadora cubierta de imperfección sobre su piel y remordimientos que la transformaban en la pizca perfecta de dolor para desgarrar la prisión creada por Fen’Harel y liberar a Shartan… Solo aquel capaz de humillarse a sí mismo y destruir su propia voluntad, incorporando la voluntad del Hacedor en sus actos, podría incorporar la Gracia Santa del Hacedor. Para poder incorporar sus enseñanzas y sus deseos debíamos despojarnos de todo acto mundano y solo así podríamos recibir su gracia a través de la más perfecta humillación. _“Solamente el que desprecia este mundo puede dedicarse a su preparación para el mundo futuro”_, me había revelado Shartan y al principio no había comprendido sus palabras, pero hoy sí, gracias a la clarividencia prestada por Andraste. Este mundo era detestable, solo quien lo odiaba con todo su ser y estaba dispuesto a destruirlo, podría formar parte del mundo futuro. Un mundo limpio, puro, sin pecado… La verdadera libertad sólo podía ser alcanzada en manos del Hacedor, despojándonos de nuestros deseos mundanos que nos llevaban a la perdición y siendo instrumento de su Gloriosa Lucha por la liberación verdadera.

Por otro lado al fin conocía al máximo representante de lo impuro: **_Fen’Harel_**. Sí, Fen’Harel se proclamaba creador del Velo pero no era más que una mentira, Shartan me lo había dicho. Él había creado un campo de _contención_ que evitaba a los pecadores encontrar el sufrimiento eterno, que cerraba las puertas del Abismo y no permitía borrar el pecado de Thedas. Fen’Harel era el culpable de todo… Aunque no sabía por qué al pensar en Fen’Harel pensaba en Solas…

Aquella elfa demente había dicho: _Fen’Harel es Solas_ ¿Quién era Solas? Además aquella elfa era quien había estado al lado de Elentari tiempo atrás en la taberna El Fuego del Dragón, pero hoy se hacía llamar Andruil… Por algún motivo que no podía explicar me daba mala espina, pero Shartan me había tranquilizado diciendo que confiara en ella por el momento.

Con mis pensamientos sobre mi mente y la fuerte convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, descendí el último escalón hasta llegar a aquel pozo profundo donde estaba El Sacerdote, quien confesaba los pecados de los impuros que deseaban una muerte menos dolorosa.

Caminé varios pasos hasta que estuve frente a él y nuestros sacrificios. Miré alrededor y noté aquel círculo cubierto por aquella sustancia pegajosa y dotada de vida propia que El Sacerdote había manipulado con su magia para traer desde el Abismo. Según me había dicho era la _Sustancia del Castigo,_ aquella que quitaba la vitalidad mal usada de los pecadores de este mundo y que permitiría por primera vez desde “La Contención” creada por Fen’Harel castigar a los impíos.

\- ¿Está todo listo? – El Sacerdote asintió. Delante de mí había un gran círculo dibujado con La Sustancia del Castigo, y sobre éste teníamos a los esclavos que no habían sido capaces de humillarse para lograr la liberación. La mayoría eran humanos, los elfos me habían sido robados por Fen’Harel. Estaban atados de manos y pies y lloraban con el miedo. Llevaban días sin comer o asearse y sus necesidades las hacían allí donde se encontraban, pues hacía cinco días los habíamos amarrado sobre el círculo para que comenzaran a pagar por todo lo que habían hecho… de ese modo los humillábamos tan profundamente que quizás alguno pudiera comprender la locura de intentar pensar por sí mismo y no a través de mis enseñanzas.

Muchos de ellos habían muerto en contacto con la Sustancia, otros habían comenzado _la transformación_. Solo aquellos que encontraban el perdón eran capaces de reaccionar a la Sustancia y transformarse en aquellos seres no vivos y no muertos para poder caminar por este mundo con la Marca del Castigo sobre su cuerpo.

Al fin los pecadores podrían ser reconocidos y rechazados por quiénes éramos puros ¡¡NO!! No iba a tolerar que puros e impíos caminaran por este mundo como iguales, ¡NO! No iba a permitir que los siervos de Fen’Harel se mezclaron con nosotros, los justos hijos del Hacedor. 

Aquellos capaces de humillarse lo suficiente como para que Andraste rogara su perdón al Hacedor, eran los que no morían en contacto con la Sustancia retenida durante tantos siglos por Fen’Harel en el Abismo y de la que hoy yo hacía uso. Sonreí. Al final, a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi enemigo, al fin estaba teniendo el poder suficiente para destruir La Contención creada a través de su soberbia y orgullo… Al fin liberaría el castigo sobre los infieles y Andraste volvería a nosotros…


	32. Escritos élficos

Pasada la tarde los tres nos dirigimos nuevamente a la oficina de Leliana. Nos habíamos puesto al día y la presencia de la Divina Victoria me resultó en cierto modo reveladora pero a la vez reconfortante. Su modo de hablar, de tratar, hacía que uno sintiera que podía seguir adelante. Supongo que era justamente lo que debía hacer una Divina, dar esperanzas, fuerzas, y era justamente lo que había hecho conmigo.

Por el contrario, ahora comenzaríamos a leer aquellos escritos por los que habíamos venido.

\- ¿Cuál es la urgencia de saber sobre Andruil? – preguntó Cullen cuando los dejó sobre el escritorio de Lel y nos dispusimos a leerlos. 

\- Pronto te lo explicaré. – dije. Ahora, leamos.

_“Un día Andruil se cansó de cazar mortales y bestias y empezó a acechar a los Olvidados, seres olvidados que medran en el Abismo. Ni tan siquiera una diosa élfica debía entretenerse allí, y cada vez que entraba en el Abismo, Andruil sufría al volver períodos de locura cada vez más largos._

_Andruil se puso una armadura hecha del Abismo y todos olvidaron su verdadero rostro. Se hizo armas de oscuridad y las plagas devoraron sus tierras. Aulló cosas que se creían olvidadas y los otros dioses empezaron a temer que Andruil les diera caza a ellos. Así que Mythal propagó rumores sobre una criatura monstruosa, adoptó la forma de una gran serpiente y esperó a Andruil en la falda de una montaña._

_Cuando Andruil apareció, Mythal se abalanzó sobre la cazadora. Lucharon durante tres días y tres noches, y Andruil abría agujeros profundos en la piel de la serpiente. Pero la magia de Mythal minó la fuerza de Andruil y le robó el conocimiento de cómo encontrar el Abismo o Vacío. Después de esto, la gran cazadora nunca pudo volver al Abismo, y la paz volvió.”_ Tomé otro texto antiguo que rezaba: _“Sacudió el brillo de las estrellas, las dividió en granos de luz y luego las guardó en un asta de oro. Andruil, sangre y fuerza, sálvanos de los tiempos en los que se use esta arma. Tu pueblo te lo implora. Perdónanos cuando nos convirtamos en tu sacrificio.”_ Percibí sometimiento en estas palabras, los antiguos elfos gustosamente deseaban ser sacrificados por Andruil. Algo similar a lo que proclamaba Hain con sus seguidores: seres impuros que debían humillarse para encontrar la grandeza. Tomé otro de los escritos: _“En este lugar nos preparamos para cazar los pilares de la tierra. Sus trabajadores se apresuran, ingeniosos y sin almas. Esta muerte será un acto de misericordia. Haremos florecer la tierra a su paso, haremos que la tierra florezca con su muerte.” _Tomé otro escrito: _“Estamos atrapados. Los que ya han nacido aquí no entienden nuestro entusiasmo por lo que hemos perdido, ni por qué tantos de los mayores lloran cuando se adentran en el Uthenara. Los nuevos son fieles a Mythal, pero no comprenden lo que ella fue en todo su esplendor. Sin los sabios para guiarlos, perderán lo que deberían haber sido._

_Yo les enseñaré. Deben servir. Debemos prepararnos para aquellos que decepcionen a Mythal. Renuncié a mi nombre el día que entré a su servicio. También he renunciado a mi nombre ahora que ella descansa. Solo me conocerán por las aflicciones que laceran mi corazón.”_ De algún modo este texto me hizo pensar en Abelas y en mí, sierva de Mythal. Además… Yo también estaba siendo conocida por las aflicciones que laceraban mi corazón, pero a diferencia de este escritor anónimo que lloraba la pérdida de Mythal, yo lloraba la decisiones de Fen’Harel.

Tomé otro texto: “_Ghilan'nain se mantuvo aparte del Pueblo. Utilizó su poder para crear animales que nadie había visto antes. Los cielos se llenaron de sus monstruos y la tierra de sus fieras. Andruil les dio caza a todos y, tras un año matándolos, se acercó a Ghilan'nain con una oferta: los dioses compartirían su poder con Ghilan'nain, pero solo si esta destruía a sus criaturas, porque eran demasiado salvajes para convivir con el pueblo. Ghilan'nain accedió y pidió tres días para deshacer lo que había hecho. _

_El primer día mató a los monstruos del aire, excepto a los que ofreció a Andruil como regalo. _

_El segundo día ahogó a los gigantes del mar, excepto a aquellos que vivían en aguas profundas, porque estaban demasiado bien hechos y el Orgullo detuvo su mano. _

_El tercer día mató a las bestias de la tierra, excepto a las hallas, cuya gracia amaba por encima de todo lo demás._

_Así es cómo Ghilan'nain se convirtió en la más joven de los dioses.”_ Ghilan’nain, la más joven de los dioses élficos… De algún modo pensé en mí, tan joven y tanto sobre mis hombros y mi cabeza… Y ella había sido a quien había elegido servir, hasta que borré su vallaslin. _Solas_… ¿Cuál era la verdad? ¿Por qué no me la habías contado?

Tomé sobre mi mano un texto extraño que no estaba traducido. Miré a Leliana: - ¿Qué sucedió que no pudieron traducir este texto? – quise saber, ella lo agarró e intentó recordar.

\- Oh, el élfico de este texto se ha perdido. No se conoce en la actualidad. – mi rostro se entristeció. – Pero quizás tú puedas leerlo. – me dijo. – Tienes el poder del Pozo de las Penas. - ¡Era cierto! Agarré el texto y lo tomé sobre mis manos.

\- Escribe lo que te dicte, por favor. – se lo pedí. Ella agarró una pluma con tinta y esperó que hablara. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que aquel conocimiento ancestral me guiara… y finalmente pude comprender aquellas palabras que recité:

_“Frágil y rápida,_

_la presa delante de mis ojos pasa._

_Corre ligero,_

_porque sabe que su vida acaba._

_La sangre en su herida_

_despertará mi lujuria_

_Y solo su llanto desesperado_

_aplacará mi ansia iracunda._

_El placer por la caza y el sufrimiento_

_genera en mi pueblo los mayores tormentos,_

_pues se dice que me es dueña la insania,_

_que acabará con tu entraña._

_Rio desalmada queriendo volver al Abismo,_

_mi esencia se perdió aquel día_

_en manos de mi destino._

_¿Quién liberará las astas doradas?_

_La inmensidad y la oscuridad_

_pactaron con la cazadora,_

_con sangre y magia obligaron_

_que salvara a sus hijos.”_

Lo cierto era que todo lo leído tenía poco y nada de sentido en estos momentos, pero por alguna razón recordé aquella vez que estuve en el Templo de Fen’Harel y las palabras de aquel guardián espiritual: _“Atish’all vallem, Fen’Harel elathadra.” “Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellasa ma.” _Y yo había respondido: _“Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-Anaris.”_ Y el espíritu me había dicho: _“Amae lethalas.”_ No estuve segura de por qué lo había recordado, pero de pronto pensé en Mythal, en el Pozo de las Penas y sentí su presencia cerca de mí. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que me invadiera su conocimiento:

\- _“Atish’all vallem, Fen’Harel elathadra”:_ Te ofrezco entrar, amigo de Fen’Harel. _“Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellasa ma:” _Si estás aquí para ayudar, di la contraseña.

\- _“Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-Anaris”:_ Ahora cumplo la promesa, eres libre de ir por el Camino de Anaris.

_“Amae lethalas”:_ Puedes pasar.

¿El camino de Anaris? ¿El dios olvidado? ¿Qué significaba esto exactamente? ¿Qué significaba _algo_ de lo que habíamos leído?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas!! Acá dejo los textos traducidos del Templo de Mythal que se encuentran cuando uno recorre dicho ambiente en DAI. Uno de éstos es ficticio, lo creé para la futura trama... Se que es un capítulo tedioso porque solo hay textos, pero luego se comprenderá ;)


	33. Galadh Lasbelin: ¿Y si me doy por vencida?

¿Por qué Fen’Harel había permitido que ejerciera la prostitución en este mundo sin oponerse?

Todos estos días aquí, sufriendo torturas que era incapaz de mencionar, había comenzado a preguntarme por qué él no se había opuesto. Cuando yo le había dicho que ejercía la prostitución en el Norte para infiltrarme él no lo objetó. Me dijo que estaba de acuerdo ¿Acaso yo era un peón para su juego? Y si así era, ¿por qué debía soportar todo esto para guardar sus secretos? Quizás él no estaba buscando traer de vuelta Arlathan. Quizás él quería vivir su vida con Elentari y se había olvidado de la responsabilidad para con nuestro pueblo.

Solo yo estaba aquí sufriendo las consecuencias de sus decisiones, _una vez más_. Y las consecuencias de las decisiones de Solas solían ser catastróficas… La mayoría de nosotros estaban muertos o iban a matarnos, como era mi caso.

Sí, muchas veces había tenido sexo sin desearlo con miles de hombres y mujeres a lo largo de estos años, algunos habían sido sutiles, otros gentiles o violentos. Pero nada era como esta tortura. Nada era como esto. Era un locura.

_Felassan_… Solas lo había matado. Lo había matado sin pensar en mí y yo tenía que pensar en ella, para no matar a Solas.

De mis ojos caían lágrimas, hacía días que de mis ojos caían lágrimas ¿Mi destino sería éste? ¿Había atravesado tantas eras para terminar pudriéndome en un calabozo? ¿Hain sería mi verdugo? Qué cruel destino. El hijo de mis hermanos sería mi asesino ¿O había sido Fen’Harel con su egoísmo? ¡Qué cruel mi destino!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quería seguir viviendo, ¿y si me daba por vencida? ¿Era realmente necesaria mi presencia en esta Era? Yo era un ser de otros tiempos, quizás no debería caminar en esta Era cruel nunca más. Ya había robado suficiente, quizás lo mejor sería dejar que mi cuerpo entrara en_ uthenara_ con el deseo de que me destrozaran aquí, en el mundo de la vigilia, para que mi alma libre caminara por siempre en el Más Allá, desterrando conocimientos y lugares.

Sí, mi objetivo siempre había sido enlazar mi magia a la de Solas, pero ¿valía la pena? ¿Valía la pena seguir sufriendo como lo hacía para que nuevamente _él _tuviera más poder? ¿Había valido la pena para Ordrel que murió en manos de estos humanos despreciables que lo habían esclavizado? ¿Valió la pena nuestra lucha? ¿Fue lo mejor haber creado el maldito Velo que nos destrozó como Imperio? Y si Solas no lo hubiera creado, ¿realmente habríamos sucumbido se como profetizaba? ¿Quién nos aseguraba que no habíamos sido nosotros los monstruos que condenaron a toda una raza de elfos? ¿Quién decía que éramos los buenos y los demás estaban equivocados? ¿Por qué merecíamos vivir y no ellos? 

Hain había sido instruido por los dos seres más bondadosos que caminaron por este mundo y su corazón no había comprendido nada. Elentari había nacido de ellos dos, pero no pudo conocerlos, y había comprendido todo ¿Cómo era posible aquella polaridad? ¿Por qué Hain, que había vivido cinco años con ellos, odiaba la libertad? ¿Cuándo su mente se había negado a la belleza sutil de la risa libre y la responsabilidad de las propias decisiones? ¿Cuándo, maldita sea? De mis ojos caían más lágrimas… Mi corazón lloraba con amargura por el destino de Hain… No podía creerlo… 

Una gota cayó sobre mi frente. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo ya había pasado desde que me dejaron en el suelo, con mis extremidades sostenidas por amarres a cada lado, tirando con fuerzas, mi cuerpo desnudo y habían dejado que una gota cayera cada diez minutos sobre mi frente. No podía dormir, no podía descansar mis pensamientos. Solo podía volverme loca, cuestionar mis actos, mi vida, mis decisiones…

Solas… ¿Y si contaba tus secretos y me liberaban? ¿Qué pasaría si me daba por vencida como te habías dado tú al conocer a Elentari?

Pensé en la ironía que el agua me enloqueciera. Que una gota me torturara. Justamente aquel elemento con el que me sentía tan familiarizada, justamente aquel elemento que él dominaba y con el que su poder había alcanzado niveles no imaginados. Solas había tenido el poder de hacer temblar los mismos mares… que las aguas respondieran a su llamado y las bestias de los profundidades le temieran. Solas había sido capaz de grandes hazañas gracias a la tenacidad fiel de su Gran Sacerdote, quien le había enseñado a usar su magia con precisión. Ordrel era en realidad quien había hecho que Solas fuera el Evanuri que algunos envidiaron, Ordrel había serenado su maná interior y lo había unido al agua… Ordrel debería haber sido quien liderara la Rebelión, pero nosotros lo habíamos elegido a él… Lo había elegido por su Rebeldía… y justamente aquel rasgo que nos había fascinado fue el que nos destruyó.

Aquí, al final de mis días sólo podía sentir remordimiento de mis decisiones. Decisiones que habían actuado sobre la vida de demasiados elfos y espíritus. Yo sí había vivido durante la destrucción de Arlathan. Yo sí había visto la desesperación en el rostro de nuestros hermanos, el llanto de las madres que perdían sus hijos, de los maridos que se quedaban sin compañeros. Yo sí había visto las construcciones derrumbarse, sí había sentido la tierra llorar la magia de Solas. Pero fiel a mi destino había usado toda mi vitalidad a preservar el Templo de Fen’Harel y su Castillo, para que su magia perdurara a través de los canalizadores, para que pudiera volver a caminar en el mundo de la vigilia aquel elfo que tanto admiraba. Al final de esta historia, yo había sido tan responsable como él de todo. Y ahora me encontraba sufriendo atrocidades para pagar todo el daño que había provocado. Mi alma estaba partida. No quería seguir. No aguantaba estos remordimientos. No aguantaba más nada.

Quería entrar en _uthenara_ y partir de aquí. Quería hacerlo ¡Pero esta maldita gota no dejaba mi frente! Había atravesado tantas eras y por primera vez, quería descansar, y me daba miedo… Dejar a Solas abatido, me daba miedo. Lo amaba como a un hermano... “Solas… Permíteme descansar, sé fuerte, libera tu corazón de tus propios miedos… Perdóname, Solas. Deseo el descanso”.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a llorar sin control. Hacía años no lloraba. La prostitución había endurecido mi corazón, no sabía que era capaz de tantas lágrimas. Pero esto era una despedida. Adiós buen amigo, ¡adiós Fen’Harel!

Comprendí que no era capaz de continuar. Comprendí que la Era del Dragón me había vencido. Comprendí que Solas necesitaba perder las raíces del pasado, sino nunca avanzaría hacia el futuro…

“Basta ya ¡Basta, Solas! Necesito descansar, _y tú también”_ … Cayó nuevamente otra gota… Diez minutos. Sólo diez minutos.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en serenar mi ser para poder entrar en _uthenara_ y dejar este mundo. Tenía dos opciones, o entraba en _uthenara _o traicionaba a Solas, y aunque lo merecía… no podría hacerlo.

Sonreí pensando que ya no sentiría más este dolor. Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro una vez más, _por última vez_. 

“Adiós viejo amigo, que encuentres paz y que nos vuelva a encontrar la ocasión…_ Dareth shiral.”_


	34. La traición

Cullen y yo habíamos pasado un día en Val Royeaux, junto a Leliana. Finalmente, decidimos volver y atravesamos el Eluvian de vuelta a los Campos Valarian. Éste se encontraba encima de una colina, escondido detrás de unos árboles dispuestos uno al lado de otro que cerraban la entrada a una pequeña cueva que terminaba ocultándose con facilidad, dentro de ésta se encontraba el Eluvian. A los pocos metros estarían nuestras monturas esperándonos.

El lugar al que salíamos al abandonar la cueva estaba lleno de árboles y matas. Las raíces de los grandes árboles era un impedimento para caminar sin tener la vista sobre el suelo y la luz del sol encontraba difícil acceso en aquellos sitios. Sin embargo, habíamos sido claros en el lugar donde buscaríamos las monturas, así que no había grandes posibilidades de perdernos.

Levanté la falda del vestido con mis manos y caminé superando las anchas raíces que ocupaban el piso y dificultaban el paso, agradecí llevar botas de cuero de gran calidad. Luego salimos por fuera de éstos árboles y nos encontramos en terreno llano, amplio. Cruzamos mientras él sostenía los antiguos escritos en sus manos y yo iba mirándolo. – No encontré sentido alguno a las palabras, pero deberíamos volver a leer cuand… - estaba diciendo cuando escuchamos el silbido de una flecha que atravesó mi hombro con malicia. - ¡Agh! – grité, mientras algo en el interior de la herida comenzó a quemarme injustamente y llevé mi mano hacia mi hombro afectado, sentí el cuerpo de Cullen poniéndose frente a mí y yo toqué mi cinturón de contención y lo manipulé a pesar del dolor agudo, liberando el escudo, otorgándoselo, mientras con gran celeridad lo ponía frente a nosotros y frenaba nuevos ataques a distancias. Una flecha se clavó en su muslo derecho que había quedado descubierto por proteger su dorso y mi espalda. Yo tomé mi báculo y saqué con un grito la flecha de mi hombro, mientras vi un líquido verduzco que cayó del mental de su punta. Veneno. Apoyé mi mano sobre la herida y liberé fuego para cauterizar los vasos sanguíneos desgarrados, lo que me provocó un dolor agudo que me obligó a gritar una vez más.

Me giré para observar a nuestros atacantes y encontré seis _shemlen _con arco y flecha con veneno en sus puntas afiladas. Ahora comprendía el dolor lacerante que sentía sobre mi músculo. Yo creé una barrera protectora para Cullen y para mí y él comenzó a enfrentar a un guerrero con armadura pesada de Argentita, que se adelantó sobre él con fuerza desde su flanco, mientras los arqueros volvían a disparar una flecha tras otra con celeridad. Cullen no llevaba armaduras, situación que me preocupó mucho, así que me concentré en aumentar sus atributos en batalla y darle resistencia física y armadura natural, así como aumentar su vigor para que pudiera resistir más. Luego levanté mi mano y desvié los ataques del cuerpo de Cullen, mientras él olvidó la flecha envenenada sobre su muslo y arremetió con agresividad sobre su enemigo.

El otro soldado usaba espadón con mango de dos manos, por lo que su espadón era enorme. Disparó con fuerza bestial sobre Cullen, él esprintó y se alejó de mí, mientras yo usé mi magia espiritual para darle aún más vitalidad y vigor para la batalla. Él se puso de pie y con su escudo atacó al soldado que levantó en lo alto su espadón para bloquear el choque de metales, mientras una lluvia de flechas caída de nuevo sobre Cullen, que las desvié mágicamente y liberé un aluvión de relámpagos sobre los arqueros y luego generé una jaula de relámpagos, que mantuvo a todos los arqueros en un mismo sitio, recibiendo fuertes descargas eléctricas si quería salir del perímetro de mi hechizo. Me focalicé en mi magia e impregné la espada de Cullen con el poder del rayo y liberé un poco de aura sanadora para aliviar el dolor que debía tener sobre su muslo, pues el que yo sentía en mi hombro era insoportable.

Por mi espalda unos brazos me tomaron y caímos al suelo, levanté mis piernas con fuerza abdominal y las impulsé para poder liberarme del amarre del suelo. Mi atacante me soltó y yo aproveché para ponerme de pie mientras me giraba contra quien me había tomado por sorpresa. Un pícaro especializado en el ataque con dagas. Arremetió contra mí, mientras yo detuve una de sus manos con mi báculo y pateé el abdomen de mi contrincante con fuerzas, obligándolo a alejarse. Busqué una posición segura y agradecí el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que había estado llevando adelante, no así el vestido que llevaba puesto que era muy holgado y me incomodaba en cada movimiento pues grandes sectores de mi piel quedaban descubiertos. El pícaro se abalanzó sobre mí y clavó su daga sobre mi hombro ya herido, grité por el dolor e hice bailar el maná de mi sangre liberando un fogonazo sobre mi atacante que le hizo poco daño, tenía resistencia al fuego. El pícaro tomó aquellos adornos que caían sobre mi vestido y movió con celeridad su daga, yo esquivé el ataque, pero no pude lograr grandes distancias pues me tenía tomada, lo golpeé con mi báculo liberando un rayo paralizante, su cuerpo se detuvo y pude ver la palidez de su piel y el color grisáceo que lo cubría, recordé a aquellos ladronzuelos que me habían atacado la primera noche que había estado en Minrathous. Quizás no había sido una coincidencia, sino que éstos eran mis enemigos. La piel era enfermiza y volví a percibir aquel olor putrefacto.

Cullen dio un golpe con el escudo y aprovechó que su atacante lo bloqueó con el espadón para dar un giro rápido de 360° y arremetió con el filo de su espada sobre el brazo del enemigo, logrando un corte profundo, pero éste logró tirarse al suelo a tiempo para que no se lo seccionara. Cullen aprovechó la caída y la gravedad y golpeó sin piedad con un golpe contundente sobre la cabeza del humano y oí el cráneo que se quebró bajo la fuerza del escudo. La sangre brotó del golpe y notamos que aún se encontraba con vida. Cullen lo degolló para evitarle sufrimiento. Luego corrió a mi lado, llegó donde el pícaro y lo atravesó con la espalda y yo liberé un aura purificante para reestablecer maná y vigor. Él me tomó en brazos y noté que acomodaba mi vestido que casi me dejaba desnuda, poniéndose rápidamente atento a nuestro entorno para combatir a nuestros enemigos, pero protegiéndome con su cuerpo, pues no contábamos con armaduras. En ese momento vi cómo tres arqueros cayeron vencidos por mis rayos y los otros tres nos atacaron de nuevo. Él se cubrió con su escudo, mientras yo desvié los ataques, pero llamé el Golpe del Velo para dejar en el suelo a los arqueros. Cullen fue a su lado a atacarlos, y en menos de cinco minutos estuvieron muertos.

Ambos estábamos agitados y sin comprender qué había sucedido. Yo corrí al lado de Cullen y le quité aquella flecha de su muslo. Él aguantó sin gritar pero pude ver el dolor en su rostro, y se arrodilló vencido sobre el suelo, respirando agitado. - ¿Estás bien? – pregunté acariciando sus cabellos, él asintió conteniendo un grito de dolor. - ¿Los escritos? – quise saber.

\- Los tengo. – dijo casi sin voz y sin poder abrir sus ojos aún, pues el veneno había estado durante demasiado tiempo sobre su músculo. Me agaché a su lado y comencé a pasar magia sanadora cuando escuché el silbido de otra flecha que atravesó mi abdomen. _Era de oro_. 

Dejé caer mi cuerpo en el suelo, sintiendo que un dolor agudo se apoderaba de mí y no me permitía pensar en nada más que en la agonía. Divisé a Sera a lo lejos sosteniendo un arco y un mago a su lado, parecía Hain. Comenzó a caer sangre de mi boca y Cullen me sostuvo en sus brazos, luego oí otro silbido y él tomó el escudo para frenar el golpe. En ese momento el elfo de cabellos oscuros comenzó a acercarse mientras la arquera apuntaba y disparaba con agilidad y celeridad sobrenatural una y otra vez sobre nosotros. Cullen bloqueaba una y otra vez las flechas.

El Eluvian por el que habíamos llegado brilló y la figura de Fen’Harel se hizo presente en aquel sitio. – Solas… - dije en un susurro, luchando por no perder la consciencia. – No, Solas… Aléjate.


	35. Solas/Fen’Harel: Nos volvemos a ver, viejo amigo

Andruil continuaba disparando a Elentari, pero el Comandante la protegía; bien, podía confiar en Cullen para que lo hiciera, incluso con su vida. En cuanto a mis enemigos: Hain portaba el poder de la Ruina en su magia, Magia de la Ruina, lo sabía desde que había visitado su torre tiempo atrás para liberar a los elfos. No conocía cabalmente aquel tipo de magia, había estado dormido durante el desencadenamiento de las Ruinas en el Thedas, y en Elvhenan eran pocos los magos que trataban con aquella magia corrupta. Sin embargo sabía todos los por menores que había provocado, por lo que respetaba aquella magia y no la tomaba a la ligera. Por otro lado estaba Andruil, a la cazadora la conocía de memoria, la había enfrentado en múltiples oportunidades y sabía cómo lidiar con ella. Era buena, no podía negarlo. Ninguno de mis contrincantes podría ser tomados a la ligera.

Hain rio, noté la sutileza de su maldad. Andruil ni siquiera me miró, estaba decidida a atacar a Elentari sin piedad, me pregunté por qué. Elentari de algún modo tenía que recordarle a Ghilan’nain, que siempre había sido su debilidad, ¿por qué de pronto quería matarla? ¿O quizás solo deseaba una prisionera? De cualquier modo para tocarla, tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver… y matarme era algo tediosamente difícil.

Llamé las fuerzas del Más Allá y desgarré el Velo permitiendo que una lluvia de meteoritos atacara al mago soñador. Él brilló con el aura de la corrupción y liberó un ataque de magia corrupta sobre mí, noté la rapidez de la respuesta así que haciendo uso de mis habilidades arcanas ancestrales cuando no existía el Velo y aprovechando la grieta que yo mismo había creado, dibujé rápidamente delante de mí, con el destello de mi aura liberada, un símbolo de protección, se conformó un escudo espiritual resistente de gran tamaño que me protegió, pero dada la fuerza de impacto lanzada por Hain, esprinté, dejando que su magia chocara con el escudo formado, y cuando estuve por fuera de éste y liberé mi aura con fuerzas sobre él, como un remolino celeste. Hain retrocedió por el impacto y noté que Andruil cambió su objetivo hacia mí. Comenzó a disparar una flecha tras otra. Maldita traidora.

Por algún motivo que no pude comprender sentí que mi magia fluía con mayor rapidez sobre mi cuerpo, era más fácil usarla y respondía mejor a mis pensamientos. Me pregunté cuál de las personas presentes eran responsables de que el cantar del maná en mi ser pudiera encontrar vías rápidas de manifestación a través de mis manos. Miré a Elentari que se encontraba sobre las brazos del Comandante y pensé que mi potencia aumentada podría deberse a ella._ Ella_ siempre había tenido la capacidad de hacer que todo fuera más fácil a su lado. Pero no debía pensar en ello. Tenía un objetivo, y debía enforcarme a éste _siempre_, hasta alcanzarlo.

Levanté mis brazos hacia el cielo y canalicé mi propio poder y el de Mythal para traer una bola de magia poderosa que liberé sobre Andruil. Escuché su grito desgarrador cuando fue golpeada por aquel poder y reí satisfecho, criatura demente, era hora de que sufrieras… Pero no perdería mi tiempo en una demente como ella, siempre la había derrotado en nuestros enfrentamientos de todas formas, así que me concentré en el mago. Cerré la distancia entre él y yo, adelantándome al deslizarme sobre hielo y liberé una mina de Hielo por encima de sus pies que al poco tiempo explotó sobre Hain.

Hain llevaba el poder de la Ruina sobre su magia. _La Contención se encontraba debilitada_. El poder la Ruina hacía casi imposible a un mago soñador ingresar al Más Allá, quizás por ello nunca había notado su presencia ni me había topado con él. Hain había dejado de lado aquella habilidad al unirse a la Corrupción de la Ruina. No era una idea placentera pues nada bueno venía de las Ruinas y todo aquel que creía poder dominarla era un loco o un estúpido. Me pregunté cuál de los dos sería él. Aunque la diferencia que radica entre la locura y la estupidez es muy fina y a veces se confunde.

Corrí sobre Hain, salté desgarrando el Velo nuevamente al abalanzarme sobre su cabeza, y cuando estuve sobre éste, girando mi cuerpo para caer de pie sobre su espalda, dibujé el símbolo élfico de la parálisis a escasos centímetros de su nuca. Finalmente, caí como había planeado sobre su espalda, él se giró con celeridad, apoyando su miembro superior sobre el símbolo arcano, lo que provocó la parálisis de su cuerpo. Aproveché la ocasión para liberar un Helor Invernal, el cuerpo de mi enemigo se petrificó por el frío, sentí el silbido de una flecha sobre mi espalda, esprinté y cuando estuve a unos metros del cuerpo de Hain y a salvo de la flecha, liberé un puño pétreo sobre el elfo, destrozando el hielo e infringiendo lesiones significativas. La grieta sobre el cielo se cerró. Me giré sobre Andruil y liberé una jaula espiritual sobre la elfa. Comencé a sentir la escases de maná, tomé una poción y la ingerí rápidamente. 

De pronto un viejo cantar modificó la ventisca a mi alrededor y la atmósfera se llenó del aura de una persona que había conocido muy bien y en quien había confiado en el pasado. Una elfa que había estado a mi lado durante la Rebelión y que creía dentro del fluido de mis venas para el incremento de mi capacidad arcana. Percibí una magia demasiado conocida detrás de mí, no lo podía creer… La calidez de aquel aura ancestral, conocida, cómplice… _Mythal_ ¿Cómo podía ser posible que estuviera a mis espalda si la llevaba en mi ser? Me giré con sorpresa y me encontré con Morrigan detrás. Había salido del Eluvian. – Nos volvemos a ver, _viejo amigo_. – usó las palabras una vez usadas por _ella_. Entonces, ¿de quién había sido la esencia que había absorbido sino de Mythal?

La distracción resultó un error fatal, en ese mismo momento sentí el choque de la magia corrupta de Hain sobre mi cuerpo y caí por el impacto, mientras Morrigan materializó un escudo potente y lo liberó como un puño espiritual sobre Hain, quien ahora cayó. Se acercó a mí y me pasó la mano para que me pusiera de pie. No la tomé, por supuesto, lo hice solo. Ella y yo nos miramos con molestia. Mythal en el cuerpo de aquella humana que tanto detestaba.

\- No creas que los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti a mí no me molestan, Fen’Harel. – dijo sonriendo la maga. – Ahora comprendo tu molestia en el Templo de Mythal cuando dije que era una locura tu presencia en su templo. Cuando en realidad, era lo más lógico. – los labios de la bruja sonrieron. – Vaya, vaya…

\- Siempre has hablado demasiado de cosas que poco conoces. – sentencié. – Pero la discusión que has traído a esta batalla no tiene sentido, excepto generar distracciones… - Oí el silbido de una flecha de oro de Andruil y tomé a Morrigan en mis brazos, pues no tuve tiempo para otra reacción, y ambos caímos al suelo, mientras noté que el cielo se abría pero no por desgarro del Velo, sino por fuerzas del Abismo que le entregaron a Hain potencia excepcional de hechizos y la sintonía maligna de la música de su magia que atacó nuestros oídos, obligándonos a ambos a taparlos, mientras un remolino negro fue dirigido hacia los dos. Yo generé un escudo mágico de energía y Morrigan unió su magia a la mía y lo reforzó de forma extraordinaria. Sentí una intromisión que conectara con mi aura como Mythal solía hacerlo, pero por el momento se lo permitiría y aproveché su magia para fortalecer el escudo generado. 

La mujer continúo encima de mi cuerpo, se sentó sobre mí e invocó los poderes ancestrales de los elfos y sus ojos brillaron blancos como el aura de Mythal mientras llamaba la energía del Más Allá y yo, que estaba con la espalda sobre el suelo, levanté mis manos y desgarré el Velo para permitir que conectara con éste para tomar su poder. Morrigan con gran destreza arcana absorbió la esencia pura del Más Allá y sus manos manipularon ráfagas de vientos arcanos, dominados por su voluntad. Era una maga extraordinaria… para ser humana. Noté que dibujó sobre el aire a través del destello de su aura el símbolo del fuego y unas ráfagas incendiarias abundantes escupieron calor sobre nuestros enemigos, del mismo modo en el que lo habría hecho Mythal. Yo me concentré en mantener la grieta en el cielo para poder seguir sacando ventaja de las fuerzas del Más Allá.

La fuerza del ataque dañó a Hain que retrocedió, luego desde el suelo brotó una magia corrupta, comenzó a reír y generó un escudo a su alrededor. Andruil entró en éste y rio con malicia e insania. Noté que la elfa era ahora quien dibujaba símbolos arcanos de protección para reforzar la barrera corrupta de Hain, me pregunté si estaría aprovechando mi grieta o si estaba nutriéndose de la Ruina. – Al fin tienes a Mythal sobre ti de nuevo, Fen’Harel. – dijo Andruil mientras avanzaba con aquel escudo corrupto que Hain generó y los protegía. La potencia era impresionante, era poder del Abismo. Miré a lo lejos y noté a Elentari en brazos de Cullen viéndonos, su mano sobre su abdomen y su aura violeta en ésta, curándose. - ¿O es que prefieres a la puta del Comandante? – escuché que la cazadora decía. Sentí odio en mi ser, necesidad de venganza ¿Quién se creía para nombrar_las_?

\- Quiero mostrarte algo, Fen’Harel. – escuché la voz de Hain, dirigí mi mirada hacia el elfo y sobre sus manos llevaba un cuerpo. – Ha llegado a mis manos un regalito que me permitirá traer al Libertador a la vida… sangre de mago soñador. - Me senté para mirar mejor mientras Morrigan ponía su atención sobre el elfo y de pronto reconocí aquel cadáver: _Galadh_. El mundo se detuvo a mi alrededor. Ellos tenían a mi Sacerdotisa y la habían matado. Tenían su poder y su esencia, por lo que tenían una conexión directa conmigo. Y lo que más me pesaba era que, a pesar de ser mi Sacerdotisa, era una amiga… una de las pocas que me quedaban de aquella época. No podía creer lo que estaba visualizando… realmente habían podido con la voluntad inquebrantable de Galadh, ¿había tardado demasiado tiempo en ir a rescatarla? ¿Había pensado que ella era más resistente de lo que realmente era? ¿Athil había tenido razón, los años en Thedas la habían ablandado?

Liberé mi esencia para disipar cualquier ilusión, pero el cuerpo continuó sobre sus brazos, pálido como el color de la muerte, sin rigidez aún. Era real, no había ilusión alguna.

Los rizos de mi hermana de la vida se movían con cada paso y el peso de mis errores aplastaron mi mente y no fui capaz de permanecer allí. Empujé a Morrigan de encima de mí y me puse de pie, corrí hacia Hain para tomar el cuerpo de Galadh y reclamarlo, matar a ese hijo de puta y destrozarlo allí mismo, pero desapareció en el instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta pensar que la conexión que existía en la antigua Arlathan entre los magos y las fuerzas del Más Allá eran diferentes a las de Thedas, donde había un Velo que separaba el mundo de los sueños y el mundo de la vigilia.  
La verdad que pensando en esta historia, quise incorporar la posibilidad de que, cuando no existía Velo, los elfos eran capaces de manipular directamente el ambiente donde se encontraban a través de movimientos manuales que dibujaran símbolos de gran poder sobre el aire delante de ellos para poder transmitir magia directamente al sitio donde deseaban sin necesidad de manipular el lirio del interior (símbolos similares a las runas que se activaban con el fuego del Velo). Es decir que modificaban el ambiente con la voluntad, el pensamiento y la interacción directa entre el medio que los rodeaba y sus capacidades arcanas, eran uno con la magia. Similar a lo que sucede con los magos soñadores al caminar en el Más Allá, son los únicos que pueden encontrar caminos a voluntad, comprender lo que ven y modificarlo.  
Esto sucedería porque no había Velo que impidiera la modificación de la realidad como sucedía en Thedas. Por ello, al existir una grieta y cuando un mago soñador que había habitado Arlathan tenía determinada habilidad arcana y capacidad de contener potencia de hechizo y poder en su interior (es decir grandes poderes en comparación a magos ordinarios) era capaz de modificar la realidad con aquellos símbolos que permitían un flujo directo entre el Más Allá, a través de la Grieta en el Velo, y el sitio donde deseaban disparar el hechizo.  
Es una idea que siempre me gustó del Brujo.


	36. Evanuri

Escuché el grito desgarrador de Solas cuando Hain desapareció con el cuerpo de Galadh. Pero no podía moverme. La flecha de Sera había generado algo en mi cuerpo que lo dejó inmóvil y me asustaba. Cullen estaba con una rodilla apoyada sobre el suelo, y la pierna derecha, la que tenía su muslo herido, estaba flexionada, sobre ésta había recostado mi espalda, mientras yo tenía mis piernas flexionada sobre los muslos, con mi mano izquierda sobre mi abdomen curando la hemorragia, intentando pararla, y mi mano derecha apoyada sobre el suelo, para sostener mi cuerpo. Aunque la sangre brotaba y la vitalidad me iba abandonando. Sentía el brazo de él por detrás de mi nuca, sosteniendo mi cabeza cansada y su otra mano cargaba con su escudo, por si existía la necesidad imperiosa de usarlo. Pero podía ver el dolor en su rostro por el veneno que recorría su propio cuerpo, aunque se mantenía inmutable a mi lado.

Aquel grito de Solas me mató a mí. Temblé sobre las manos de Cullen y deseé estar allí con él, sosteniéndolo, abrazándolo, diciéndole que lo sentía, que no estaba solo, que yo estaba aquí, para él.

El cuerpo del elfo que siempre había amado cayó vencido sobre el suelo, de rodillas, y luego golpeó una sola vez el suelo con sus puños, mientras dejó que su frente descansara sobre la tierra, aguantando el dolor, o quizás llorando en silencio. Cayeron lágrimas de mis ojos. _Solas, por favor no llores, no lo hagas, estoy aquí. Siempre he sido capaz de soportar mi dolor, pero con el tuyo no puedo…_

Morrigan se acercó a Cullen y a mí y habló: - El oro es el único metal capaz de dañar los órganos de Evanuris y generar hemorragias que pueden llevar a la muerte. – explicó.

¿Evanuri? Menos mal que no lo era… - Pero yo no lo soy. – dije. Ella rio de aquel modo tan característico.

\- Dime una cosa, Elentari, ¿qué significa Evanuri? – “mago de gran poder”, pensé… ¿Entonces tenía el poder de un Evanuri? – Llevas en tu ser la sangre ancestral del pueblo de Mythal… - miró a Solas que permanecía con su cabeza sobre el suelo lamentando la pérdida de su Sacerdotisa. – y Fen’Harel. Eres hija de los elfos de la antigua Arlathan. – me explicó. – Tu madre fue Gran Sacerdotisa del templo de Mythal y tu padre del de Fen’Harel. – acercó su mano a mi abdomen y comenzó a curarme. – Tienes la Marca de Fen’Harel en tu cuerpo, por supuesto que eres una Evanuri.

\- Ve a consolar a Solas. – pedí. No me importaba nada de lo que me decía, quería que Solas estuviera acompañado, si no era por mí, que fuera por Mythal, pero no quería verlo solo, no por favor… – Permite a Mythal acompañarlo en la pérdida. – de mis ojos cayeron lágrimas, no soportaba verlo abatido de aquel modo. Morrigan miró con desprecio.

\- No me interesa lo que le pase al elfo. – dijo. – Yo no soy Mythal, sólo cargo con ella… - me miró con sus ojos amarillos, aunque distintos a los míos, pues los míos estaban rodeados de un sutil halo violáceo. – Verás, mi madre me otorgó el espíritu de Mythal antes de que lucharas contra Corifeus. Conocía demasiado bien el corazón traicionero de tu amado. Sabía que intentaría arrebatar la esencia de ella. Así que yo cargo con Mythal por las eras desde ese entonces.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Morrigan rio.

\- Fen’Harel asesinó a mi madre creyendo que le quitó la esencia de Mythal luego de la destrucción de su Orbe al derrotar a Corifeus. Lo hizo para recuperar su propio poder perdido al tener tú el poder su Orbe. Quería el poder de un Evanuri, y para conseguirlo, intentó arrebatar la esencia de Mythal. Pero no fue su esencia la que tomó, sino la de Urthemiel, el archidemonio de la Quinta Ruina. Carga con la esencia de un dios, pero un dios dracónico. El dragón de la belleza. Las implicancias que ese poder oscuro podrían tener sobre él… - Morrigan volvió a mirar a Solas y dejó que sus palabras fueran llevadas por el viento.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Solas había matado a _Asha’bellanar_? ¿Cómo era posible? De nuevo escuchaba algo que no era capaz de creer. Solas había sido capaz de matar a la mujer que cargaba a su primer amor para robar la esencia de su amada con el afán de destruir Thedas… ¿Acaso el amor que decía sentir por mí no hizo que se detuviera frente a aquella locura? ¿Acaso pensar en que, si no tenía el poder de un Evanuri, quizás podría atravesar esta Era a mi lado no fue suficiente para detenerlo? ¿De qué era capaz aquel hombre? ¿Conocía algún límite? De pronto sentí una estaca en mi pecho. Si era capaz de matar_la_… entonces… definitivamente era capaz de matar_me_. Más lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Pensé en Dorian y sus advertencias, pensé en Cullen y sus advertencias… Entonces, ¿era cierto? ¿Fen’Harel era el dios de la traición? Me sentí traicionada _una vez _más por Solas. Y volví a sentir miedo hacia Fen’Harel.

Fen’Harel se acercó a nosotros con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y corrió bruscamente a Morrigan de mi lado y tomó mis brazos en sus manos haciendo que me pusiera en pie, fue rudo al tomarme. Cullen no me soltó y se puso de pie conmigo, a pesar de su propio dolor, y tomó mi cintura, alejando mi cuerpo de Fen’Harel. Ambos se miraron desafiantes, pero el corazón de Fen’Harel estaba dañado con profundidad así que decidió no pelear. Simplemente me dio su fuerza para curar mi herida. – Lo siento. – me dijo y volvieron a caer lágrimas. Su aura ocupó su cuerpo y sentí que ya no tenía más dolor físico, sentí que mi cuerpo volvía a estar sano y la herida de mi abdomen ya no era un problema, la del hombro ni siquiera recordaba.

Morrigan se puso de pie a nuestro lado ¿Fen’Harel o Solas? ¿Traidor o mi amor? ¿Quién eras? Sentí que mi alma se desgarraba al ver aquellas lágrimas, que para mí eran sagradas…

\- _Yo_ lo siento, Solas. – decidí llamarlo por su nombre, aunque temía la próxima traición de Fen’Harel. Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro, mientras él era incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Aunque sólo las dejaba caer, no emitía ningún sonido. Las limpié con un profundo dolor agudo y deseé saltar sobre sus brazos, sostenerlo, decirle que conmigo se encontraba a salvo, pero una y otra vez me preguntaba si_ yo_ me encontraba a salvo a su lado o era el sitio más peligroso que podía elegir visitar. 

Sentía las manos de Cullen sobre mi cintura y pensé que era injusto que me sostuviera de aquel modo cuando Fen’Harel estaba destrozado, pero recordé que mató a _Asha’bellanar, _así que no hice nada para que sufriera menos. _El miedo hacia Fen’Harel había vuelto_.

Fen’Harel miró a Cullen y tocó su hombro una vez que me curó, pasando también su magia. Cullen brilló a mi lado y rechazó la magia curativa. Ambos se miraron y ahora sí sus miradas fueron desafiantes. Cullen no perdía la seriedad y Fen’Harel la acababa de adoptar. – Oh, Comandante… - dijo. - ¿No deseas sanar? – se burló, lo noté en su tono.

\- No con tu magia, Solas. – dijo. – No te preocupes por mí.

\- Nunca lo he hecho. – sentenció Fen’Harel, y el rostro serio de Cullen se tornó a uno de enojo. Asintió en silencio. Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas y noté que Fen’Harel sutilmente entrecerró sus ojos, luego me miró a mí y bajó su mirada hacia las manos de Cullen sobre mi cintura. Luego volvió a mirarme. Yo sentí que Cullen me tomó con un poco más de fuerza y permanecí a su lado.

Morrigan rio por detrás de Fen’Harel. Él bajó la cabeza en reverencia. Luego me miró. Fen’Harel y yo nos miramos, no supe qué tenía que hacer ¿salir corriendo con él? ¿Cómo? Había sido capaz de matar a Mythal, lo que significaba que si necesitaba mi esencia para desgarrar el Velo, me mataría… _también._

Morrigan apoyó una mano en el hombro de Fen’Harel, y de pronto Fen’Harel dejó de serlo y volvió a ser Solas a mis ojos y sentí celos. – Vamos. – dijo con autoridad. – Deseo conocer donde se encuentran los elfos, Fen’Harel. Es tanto tu lucha como la de Mythal. – él se quitó su mano con desprecio, limpió sus lágrimas sin quitarme sus ojos de encima y sonrió con malicia.

\- No te atrevas a hablar en nombre de Mythal. – la amenazó sin mirarla, con sus ojos azules clavados en mí, en cierta forma me sentí amenazada. Y tuve miedo.

\- Si dependiera de ti, ella _ya_ no hablaría. – atacó Morrigan. Cullen y yo permanecimos a un lado, él sin soltar mi cuerpo.

Fen’Harel me miró con intensidad, y comprendí que se sintió traicionado por mí. Yo me paralicé ¿Acaso tenía que correr a sus brazos? ¿Y quién me aseguraba que no me mataría? ¿Quién me aseguraba que tenía honor? ¿Cómo sabía que me dejaría vivir? Volví a temblar en brazos de Cullen.

Fen’Harel nos dio la espalda y caminó sin decir adiós, sin decir nada. Morrigan nos hizo una reverencia y caminó a su lado. Ambos atravesaron el Eluvian y los celos invadieron mi ser. Fen’Harel volvió a ser Solas… y yo no era capaz de compartir a Solas…


	37. Camino de regreso

Cullen cayó al suelo y yo perdí también el equilibrio por su peso. Todo lo sucedido había hecho que olvidara por completo que en su torrente sanguíneo viajaba aquel veneno. - ¡¡Cullen!! – dije y me senté a su lado, sosteniendo su nuca, mientras su piel comenzaba a liberar calor y sudoración por el estado febril. – Oh, no. – dije y concentré mi aura en su cuerpo para comenzar a curarlo de inmediato.

Permanecí de aquel modo durante largos minutos, entregando toda mi fuerza a su cuerpo y recordé aquella primera vez que había salvado del mismo modo a un Templario con Erëa a mi lado ¿Quién diría que hoy otro Templario tendría tanta importancia en mi vida? No quería que le pasara nada…

Luego de muchos minutos el color volvió a la piel de Cullen y abrió sus ojos, aunque sus labios aún tenían el color de la enfermedad. – No estás a salvo. El veneno ha viajado durante demasiado tiempo por tu torrente sanguíneo y haz luchado con éste dentro, lo que aceleró su distribución por todo tu cuerpo. – le expliqué. - Tendré que continuar otorgándote magia… - “Quizás deberías haber permitido que Solas te curara” pensé, Cullen asintió con expresión dolorida, pero se sentó a mi lado. - ¿Te encuentras mejor? – quise saber, él volvió a asentir. Miró su pierna y notó que la herida había cerrado con mi magia. Se puso de pie y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

\- Debemos avisar a Dorian sobre esto que ha dicho Hain… de que traerá al Libertador con la sangre de Galadh. – de pronto recordé que él y ella también habían entablado una relación estrecha. Si bien nunca lo habíamos hablado, recordé que luego de todos aquellos días de viaje él había llegado a apreciarla.

\- Lo siento. – dije, al darme cuenta de aquello.

\- Gracias. No merecía este destino. – me contestó. Yo negué con un gesto: _no, no lo merecía_. Cullen me miró. - ¿Eres hija de la Gran Sacerdotisa de Mythal y el Gran Sacerdote de Solas? – preguntó. Claro, él no sabía nada de aquello. Solo yo lo había hablado con Solas en sueños…

\- Aparentemente. – le dije.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – quiso saber. Yo asentí. - ¿Hablas con Solas en sueños? – volví a asentir. - ¿Lo crees prudente? – su voz tenía algo de reproche y algo de preocupación.

\- No lo sé, Cullen. – le dije. – Hasta recién no me había dado cuenta de que Solas es capaz de… - pensé capaz de qué era. – Bueno… de _todo_. - Que Solas llevara en su ser al espíritu de un dios antiguo ¿no significaba que podría haber una Ruina de nuevo con el mismo dios que había perpetuado la Quinta? ¿Por qué no había sido derrotado definitivamente durante la última Ruina y se le había permitido viajar en el cuerpo de _Asha’bellanar_? ¿Por qué Solas había robado la esencia de la bruja y se había quedado con aquella esencia? Recordé aquella vez que había estado con Alistair en el Más Allá… Él había tenido un hijo con Morrigan, probablemente durante la Quinta Ruina habían tenido un romance, no tenía idea de por qué lo había recordado pero mi mente me había llevado directamente a aquel recuerdo. Recordé también cuando Kairan había visitado el Más Allá y habíamos hablado con_ Asha’bellanar _y no había logrado comprender a qué se referían madre e hija, pero quizás habían hablado acerca de Urthemiel…Pero no obtendría respuestas en este sitio. Apoyé mi mano sobre el pecho de Cullen y nos miramos, noté dolor en su expresión. Tomé su muñeca y la pasé sobre mis hombros para favorecer su apoyo, él suspiró cansado y caminó apoyándose un poco sobre mí y caminamos nuevamente hacia el bosque para buscar los caballos. - ¿Por qué Sera estaba con Hain?

\- No lo sé. – contestó con dificultad. – Pero la llamó Andruil… - Sí, Sera era Andruil y yo lo sabía, Solas me lo había dicho, pero yo no se lo había dicho a él. Miré a Cullen que me dedicó una larga mirada esperando una explicación, cuando notó que no se la daría suspiró y avanzó hacia el interior del bosque. Él no era tonto: yo había vuelto de aquel encuentro con Solas en el Más Allá y había comenzado a preguntar por Andruil, era obvio que él me lo había dicho… y mi necesidad de respuestas me había llevado hasta Val Royeuax y finalmente a esta emboscada.

Fuimos al sitio donde habíamos dejado nuestros caballos amarrados para montarlos y emprender el camino de regreso.

Cuando nos acercábamos a Minrathous, por una entrada lateral a la ciudad, nos encontramos con una muchedumbre bloqueando la entrada. Eran civiles, ciudadanos de Minrathous que sostenían armas improvisadas sobre sus manos. Pero eran demasiado, fácilmente podría decir que cerca de doscientos o trescientos. Yo miré a Cullen a mi lado que se mantenía serio, pero pálido.

\- Iré a ver qué sucede… Espérame aquí sobre la montura. - le dije. Él asintió sin quejas de por medio, pues podía ver que aún se encontraba débil por el veneno, a pesar de mi magia. Le sonreí, y él se esforzó en devolver el gesto.

Hice caminar lentamente al caballo mirando a todos aquellos hombres que estaban frente a mí. Me pareció percibir cierta palidez sobre sus rostros, pero no aquel color grisáceo que había visto en el pícaro. Me miraban con ojos asesinos, me odiaban y yo no sabía por qué.

Me acerqué al campesino que lideraba aquella bienvenida. – Buenas tardes ¿Qué sucede? – quise saber. El hombre me miró con desprecio.

\- Eres la puta del enemigo ¡¡A por ella!! – gritó. Y de pronto toda la muchedumbre se abalanzó sobre mí.


	38. Cinna / Briala

Mi cuerpo estaba debilitado en extremo. Demasiado tiempo había estado en este sitio oscuro, aunque agradecía que aquella desquiciada que había tenido como compañera de celda finalmente se hubiera ido. Sabía que se trataba de Sera, pero nunca la había visto de aquel modo. Al final había comenzado a revelar cosas sobre Fen’Harel que ni siquiera yo conocía, a gritarlas hasta que su garganta perdió la voz y había llamado la atención de El Sacerdote, aquel asqueroso _shemlen _que la había violado demasiadas veces y que le retiró los amarres y la llevó a otro sitio, del que no tenía conocimiento.

De pronto Fen’Harel ingresó en mi mente.

_\- Briala. – escuché la voz de Solas._

_\- Fen’Harel enansal, esa será la palabra. – contesté. Él asintió. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro._

_\- Lamento haberme retraso. – me dijo. – Iba a enviar refuerzos, pero… todo se complicó. – su rostro pareció desgarrarse y fue incapaz de seguir con sus palabras, sin embargo, de algún sitio sacó fuerzas, tragó su pena y siguió hablando: - Galadh ha muerto. – mis ojos se sorprendieron y comprendí su dolor. – Te daré mi esencia. Debes salir por tu cuenta. – yo asentí._

_Sentí que él apoyó sus manos sobre mi pecho y un flujo potente de magia se apoderó de mi cuerpo. De pronto sentí que volví a tener vida, pero él se puso pálido como el papel. Me soltó. – Vaya… Estabas muy debilitada. – me dijo. – Briala, Hain ha dicho que necesita sangre de mago soñador para liberar al Libertador. Necesito que averigües de qué se trata. – yo asentí. – Será peligroso, lo sabes. Pero debes evitarlo. – volví a asentir. - ¿Hay algo que quieras que le diga a Leliana? – sonreí._

_\- Solo que me espere. Que pronto saldré de aquí._

_\- De acuerdo._

_\- Solas… - lo vi tan abatido que quise levantar su ánimo. - Recuerda que **la única manera de lidiar con un mundo sin libertad**… - esperé que él siguiera la frase pero me sonrió con pena y no dijo nada. Luego negó con un gesto._

_\- Quiero olvidar aquella frase. Estoy… abatido. – me confesó. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, a pesar de que mi cuerpo estaba desnudo, no me importó. Y supe que a él tampoco. Para mi sorpresa, me devolvió el abrazo. – Felassan ha muerto. – confesó con gran pesar sobre mi oído y sentí que apoyó su rostro sobre mi hombro, como si aquella confesión hubiera significado una montaña sobre su espalda, y yo quedé helada sobre sus brazos, pero permanecí allí. Al fin tenía respuestas respecto al paradero de mi amigo… Felassan había muerto._

_\- Otra pena por la que llorará mi corazón. – le dije. Él asintió, luego se alejó de mi cuerpo simulando una fuerza que no tenía, simulando encontrarse entero. Yo acaricié su rostro. – Fuerzas, Fen’Harel… - dije con una sonrisa cálida. – No hay batallas sin dolor y no hay guerra sin victoria. Liberaremos a nuestro pueblo. – él asintió._

_\- Solo estoy agobiado por la pena. Pero sobreviviré. – me dijo._

_\- Lo sé. – no supe por qué pero lo vi tan agobiado, herido, que le di un beso sobre su mejilla con la esperanza de que recordara que tenía a todos los elfos de Thedas como apoyo. Fuera cual fuese el peso que lo aplastaba, aquí estábamos nosotros para sostenerlo con él. Solas me sonrió con cansancio a modo de agradecimiento, aunque por la pena que percibí aquel gesto había sido precario para lo que él atravesaba en soledad._

Otra vez estuve en aquella celda con mis manos amarradas. Miré mis amarres, sogas… Bien. Tenía que buscar un modo de salir, lo haría por él, lo haría por mi raza, por la libertad de mi pueblo… Cerré mis ojos y esperé que entraran por aquella puerta.

A las horas entró un hombre. “Denerim”, mi torturador. Ahora conocería a la Agente de Fen’Harel… Dejé que se acercara a mí y tomara mi rostro. - ¿Vas a hablar coneja asquerosa? – dijo y empujó mi cabeza sobre la pared. Me mareé, a pesar de que estaba revitalizada, mi cuerpo llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer. Pero lo miré y busqué armas. Perfecto, un juego de llaves sobre su cinturón; un cinturón, armadura, seguramente alguna daga escondida, no tenía arco o flechas, no llevaba espada o escudo… De pronto noté que llevaba colgando un collar de cuero fino que terminaba con un colgante en forma de punta de una flecha… Filo. Sonreí cuando él me dio la espalda.

Bien. Una vez más dolor. No sería tanto como el que venía soportando. Estaba lista para huir.

Me encontraba con mis extremidades superiores sujetadas, no así las inferiores. Estaba tan débil que no creyeron necesario amarrar mis tobillos. _Grave error_. Estúpido _shemlen_. Estiré mis brazos de forma anormal, hasta sentir como si el hueso de mi brazo saliera de su sitio, de su articulación, sentí un “crac” a ambos lados sobre mis hombros, quise gritar, pero no alertaría a nadie, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo por el dolor electrizante sobre mis hombros, un sudor frío recorrió mi frente y contuve el aire hasta que pasó. Mi boca estuvo a nivel de su nuca. De su asquerosa nuca. Mantuve el aire para que el calor de mi respiración no lo alertara. Tomé con mis dientes aquel collar y con un movimiento certero, rápido, mordí aquel collar fino de cuero y logré cortarlo, la punta de flecha cayó a mi lado. En ese momento Denerim se dio vuelta, pero yo ya tenía mis piernas flexionadas sobre mi abdomen, y cuando su rostro estuvo frente a mí, me impulsé con la fuerza que Fen’Harel me había dado y las puse alrededor de su cuello y lo giré de forma antinatural. “Crac”, y chau, chau. Nos vemos en el Abismo, maldito idiota.

Bajé mis piernas y tiré mi cuerpo hacia la pared. “Crac”, volvieron a hacer mis articulaciones al recibir nuevamente los huesos en su lugar. Cayeron lágrimas de dolor. Pero no grité. Con los dedos de mi pie derecho tomé la punta de flecha. Levanté mi pierna lo más que pude, siempre había sido muy flexible. La levanté hasta mi ombligo pero el dolor era demasiado._ Un poco más_. Levanté un poco más, y fui incapaz de seguir. Suspiré y dejé cae la pierna derecha, pero probé otra pose. Ahora flexioné mis piernas sobre mis muslos, y a éstos los giré al máximo hacia la derecha para que mis pies quedaran lo más cerca posible del nivel de mi cadera. Así que bajé mi cabeza hasta estar cerca de la punta de flecha. “Crac”, volvieron a hacer las articulaciones de mi hombro, pero no se descolocó el hueso. Mis labios tomaron por un milímetro de distancia la punta de la flecha. Bajé mi pierna, respiré, sentí un sudor frío que recorrió mi frente por el esfuerzo nuevamente.

Acomodé lentamente el borde afilado de la flecha hacia el lateral de mi boca para que actuara como un cuchillo sobre la soga que me sostenía. Bien, brazo derecho primero. Suspiré, cayeron lágrimas por el dolor. Estiré mi brazo izquierdo de forma anormal para que mi cabeza y boca estuviera cerca del amarre de mi muñeca derecha. “Crac”, salió de la cavidad articular el hueso de mi hombro. Un poco más de sudor por el dolor. Pero llegué cerca del amarre, con paciencia, comencé a rasgar la soga una y otra vez. Me liberé, repetí la tortura en el otro lado.

Una vez liberada agradecí a Fen’Harel por su vitalidad.

Abrí la puerta y aparté mis pensamientos de él… y decidí que si había algo que tenía que hacer era detener la venida de ese dichoso Libertador.


	39. Dorian: Minrathous en llamas

Estaba bajando aquellas largas escaleras que me habían comunicado con el tercer piso de la torre del Círculos de Magos junto a Maevaris mientras reía seductoramente. – Claro, cariño, sabes que nadie tiene esas delanteras como tú, por eso es por lo que ese aprendiz no pudo sacarte los ojos de encima. – la suave risa de Mae acompañó mi comentario, encontrándose cinco escalones por encima de donde yo estaba.

\- Dorian, amor, no tengo dudas de que todas las mujeres desean estos pechos. – dijo apretándolos un poco más con sus brazos mientras los movía suavemente de un lado a otro. Yo me detuve y comencé a reír, mientras ella me alcanzó y tomó mi brazo riendo también. – Ahora comprendo por qué Lukast exige a sus estudiantes a vestir como hermana de cap… - estaba diciendo cuando oímos una fuerte explosión que pareció venir de las calles. Ambos guardamos silencio y miramos a hacia los grandes vitrales que decoraban los pisos superiores de la torre.

\- ¿Algún estudiante que erró su hechizo? – dije, aunque me costaba creer que semejante explosión se debiera a un solo mago.

\- La Sala de Entrenamiento está abajo, en el segundo piso. Echemos un vistazo. – dijo. Asentimos y no sabría por qué pero ambos aceleramos el paso y uno tras otro descendimos los escalones de aquella majestuosa escalera como si en realidad supiéramos que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo.

Llegamos al segundo piso y notamos a los magos acercándose dubitativos a los vitrales y otra explosión estruendosa hizo temblar las paredes de la torre. Mae y yo nos miramos, ahora sí con creciente preocupación. - ¡¡Ay!! – escuché a una joven maga quejarse. - ¡¡Están atacando la ciudad!! – corrí hacia el gran vitral y noté que una persona de afuera liberaba algo desde sus manos hacia unos guardias y explotaba nuevamente sobre éstos. Los cuerpos de los guardias cayeron mientras un gran número de personas corría hacia el lado contrario a entrada principal de la ciudad. Por lo menos eran doscientas o trescientas personas. Mae se situó a mi lado. - ¿No debería llegar por aquella entrada Gilraen? Donde se está yendo ese gentío violento… – preguntó señalando la muchedumbre y yo la miré con sorpresa. Tenía razón.

\- Asegurémonos que lo haga. – dije y salí corriendo hacia el primer piso, Mae a mi lado me siguió y escuché el toc toc de sus tacos con cada paso que daba.

Bajamos las escaleras, yo la tomé del brazo pues sus botas tenían tacos elevados no aptos para grandes corridas en un sitio tan majestuoso como este edificio que tenía zócalos resbaladizos en el piso. Cuando llegamos al primer piso un templario se abalanzó sobre mí, no comprendí por qué pero ante aquel acto tan desconsiderado liberé una bola de fuego que lo hizo arder a mi lado y explotó justo en su rostro. Quizás lo maté.

\- ¡¡No los dejen escapar!! ¡Ellos están con la elfa! – gritó otro Templario y Mae levantó su mano derecha liberando una espada espiritual con la que degolló al otro templario que se acercó a nosotros. Ella era Caballero Encantadora.

Un templario se abalanzó sobre mí, yo me agaché y le di un puñetazo sobre su mandíbula haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero aquello a un soldado no le haría daño, así que rápidamente pateé su pie derecho que lo estaba apoyando hacia adelante para mantener el equilibrio, pero al desestabilizarlo cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, momento en el que Mae cortó su cuello con la espada. Yo llamé a mi Nigromancia y doté al templario de un espíritu aliado para tener un soldado a mi favor. Otro templario se me abalanzó, pero mi guerrero espiritual me defendió (como era obvio que lo haría, ¿quién querría verme muerto? Nadie con sentido común) mientras yo aproveché para correr hacia la salida viendo que en cada segundo más y más templarios se iban amontonando frente a mí ¡Vaya, estos templarios carecían de sentido común, obviamente! Mae liberó una jaula espiritual y encerró a varios de ellos, mientras unos cuatro templarios, espadas y escudos en manos, nos esperaban delante, y cinco arqueros templarios se estaban apostando por detrás de los guerreros para frenar nuestro paso. Los magos y aprendices a nuestro alrededor miraban sin comprender mientras Mae y yo corríamos una carrera desesperada. - ¡¡No se queden mirando como estos templarios atacan a su gobernantes!! ¡Hagan algo, maldita sea! – le grité a los magos. - ¡Ataquen! – un mago joven que crucé mientras corría, llamó el poder de los rayos y golpeó a los templarios que me esperaban al frente y escuché que gritaba “son miembros del magisterio, ¡protéjanlos!”, luego de decir aquello varios aprendices y magos comenzaron a atacar a nuestro favor, mientras yo liberaba un fogonazo sobre los templarios guerreros y un hechizo de Horror sobre los arqueros para infundirles terror el tiempo suficiente como para pasar a través de ello.

Dejamos atrás a los guerreros templarios que brillaban disipando la magia de los ataques de los magos, mientras los magos del Círculo se encargaban de atacarlos y escuché que un templario decía “Han traicionado al Imperio ¡Han matado al Arconte Imperial!” “¡No nos ataquen a nosotros, ellos son los traidores del Imperio!”, luego de estas palabras los magos detuvieron sus ataques a los templarios y giraron sus báculos a nosotros… Mierda, en estos momentos me vendría tan bien tener un amigo templario que pudiera bloquear sus hechizos. Malditos magos y su magia…

Liberé sobre los magos una tormenta de fuego y comenzaron a gritar mientras ardían dentro de ésta. Yo llegué hasta los arqueros, tomé la flecha que uno había apostado sobre el arco y la quebré con mi mano, luego le di un fuerte cabezazo al arquero y le propiné una fuerte patada sobre el abdomen haciendo que se alejara de mí y cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo, el silbido de múltiples flechas me alertó de los disparos, me lancé al suelo y me arrastré hasta el templario que había golpeado hacía un momento, liberé un poco más de horror sobre éste y tomé su cuerpo a modo de escudo mientras estaba desorientado. Lo coloqué sobre mi costado frenando las flechas, me puse de pie sosteniendo su pesado cuerpo, mientras avanzaba corriendo hasta la salida. – Mae, ¿sigues detrás de mí? – grité sin girarme, pues el toc toc de sus tacos me alertaba de que aún estaba de pie.

\- Por supuesto que sigo, ¡me ofendes, Dorian! ¿Qué clase de pregunta se supone que es esa? – dijo y sentí más ruidos de piñas y patadas a mis espaldas, claramente a pesar de los tacos tenía equilibrio.

\- ¿La clase de pregunta que pretende ofenderte? – dije mientras corría con aquel saco de papas sobre mis manos. Cuando el cuerpo del templario dejó de ser útil lo tiré sobre una maga que se disponía a frenar mi huida, quien cayó por el peso del cuerpo del hombre al suelo. Pasé a su lado y liberé una bola de fuego: - Querida, nunca te rebeles contra un magister. – le dije. – Usualmente lo pagas con tu vida. - Aunque supongo que ya estaba muerta.

Cuando estábamos cerca de la puerta tres templarios frenaron mi salida y Mae los atacó con su espada, pero detrás de ellos estaba llegando mi ariete de guerra: El Toro de Hierro siempre me custodiaba cuando hacía visitas en Minrathous, y hoy no había sido la excepción. Sentí que se abrió la puerta y Toro dio un Golpe Poderoso con su espadón destrozando a un templario y haciendo caer al otro. - ¿Y yo preguntándome qué harías sin mí, kadan? – dijo al destrozar al templario. Liberé mi nigromancia y me adueñé del cadáver del templario, - ¿nuevos amigos? - contesté con sarcasmo, nunca estaban de más los aliados. Toro me tomó rápidamente del brazo y me tiró hacia afuera del edificio del Círculo, directo a la calle, luego entró a sacar a Mae de allí también.

El espíritu y yo miramos la ciudad sumergida en el caos. Soldados por doquier luchando contra los habitantes de Minrathous que portaban armas improvisadas y que luchaban con quien se pusiera a su lado. Al momento sentí una fuerte explosión sobre la entrada principal a la Ciudad, me giré y noté que las milicias corrían hacia allí preparando sus armas mientras cargaban hacia allá. Los gritos decían “¡¡Qunaris, nos están atacando!!” “Han traicionado al Imperio, ¡han asesinado al Arconte Imperial!” “La elfa nos ha traicionado, ¡¡ha colaborado con la muerte del Arconte Imperial” “¡¡No dejen que Dorian Pavus escape!!”, entre otras palabras, pero con las que había oído era suficiente para comprender que no era bienvenido en la ciudad ni en el Magisterio. Toro y Maevaris salieron del Círculo y comenzamos una carrera desesperada intentando sobrevivir en aquel caos.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – gritó Mae mientras destrozaba el cuello de un humano que pasaba a nuestro lado, por las dudas asumo, pues no nos había hecho nada.

\- ¡¡A buscar a la maldita elfa traidora, por supuesto!! – grité mientras un destello alertaba mi visión delantera y liberaba un hechizo de desvío de ataque a distancia, haciendo que las flechas que habían estado destinadas a mi bello rostro, se dispersaran.

\- ¡Vaya! Contigo la magocracia nunca es eterna, ¿no? – decía Toro mientras repartía piñas, patadas, espadazos. Lo que fuera necesario.

\- _Nada _es eterno, querido Toro. – finalicé mientras corría hacia una mujer que pretendía poner una daga sobre mi cuello. – Excepto Solas, claro, que lleva milenios vivos ¡Maldito elfo! - Crucé a su lado, apoyé mi mano sobre su cabeza y se la quemé totalmente. Cayó sin vida. Mae se tropezó al pasar a su lado y me miró acusadoramente, yo levanté mis hombros sin dejar de correr y oí que Toro decía a nuestras espaldas: - Necesitamos botas nuevas para Mae…


	40. Baño de sangre

El primer ciudadano humano de la ciudad clavó un cuchillo viejo y oxidado sobre el abdomen de mi caballo que gritó, se levantó en dos patas y yo me sostuve rápidamente, pero sentí que tomaron mi vestido y comenzaron a tirar de mí hacia el suelo, mientras una y otra vez atacaban a aquel pobre animal, que nada tenía que ver. Miré a mi alrededor y comprendí que los ciudadanos no permitirían mi regreso a la ciudad, pero ¿podría luchar contra gente inocente que estaba siendo manipulada por Hain?

Caí al suelo y oí a mis espaldas que Cullen desenvainaba su espada y se acercaba al galope. Fueron unos segundos en los que estuvo a mi lado y varias cabezas rodaron sin piedad. Sentí su fuerte agarre sobre mi antebrazo y comenzar a subirme hacia su montura cuando uno de los hombres le dio una piña férrea que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, mi peso fue demasiado, más todas las manos que tiraban de mí hacia el suelo y cayó a mi lado. Caí de espaldas contra el suelo, el cuerpo de Cullen me aplastó con fuerzas, mientras con celeridad flexionó sus brazos para quitarse de encima de mí, pero un humano intentó clavar una vieja espada, así que él frenó el ataque con la suya y yo aproveché que había girado su torso dejando un espacio sobre mi abdomen y él, rápidamente llevé mi mano sobre la piedra de contención y quité el escudo, lo tomé sobre mi mano justo a tiempo para cubrir su cuerpo de los ataques con aquellas armas improvisadas y sentí la brutal fuerza de aquellos hombres que deseaban hacernos daño. Liberé una explosión mental que dejó alterados a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, luego desgarré el Velo y llamé un Golpe de Velo que los hizo caer sobre la tierra.

Cullen aprovechó para ponerse en pie, sentí que tiró con fuerza de mi mano y me obligó a ponerme de pie, tomó su escudo de mi mano, su espada yacía sobre su mano diestra y puso mi cuerpo detrás del suyo. Pateó al caballo para que corriera antes de tener la misma suerte que mi montura, que yacía sin vida sobre el suelo. Me pregunté de dónde sacaba tanta vitalidad para luchar aguerridamente a pesar de sus heridas. Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro y cerré mis ojos dejando que mi magia espiritual lo llenara de vigor y liberé una barrera para ambos.

Los segundos de paz fueron pocos, al instante tuvimos más humanos sobre nosotros. Yo saqué el báculo de Fen’Harel y comencé a luchar al notar que el Comandante no dudaba, aunque fueran humanos… Humanos inocentes. Cada muerte me resultaba horrible, penosa, innecesaria, y me dejaba un gusto amargo en mi boca. Eran demasiados ¿Sería capaz de matar a tanta gente? Sangre caliente tocaba mi rostro, mi pecho, mientras mi corazón latía con fuerzas y veía como si se tratara de imágenes que pasaban frente a mí demasiado rápido como para detenerme a pensar, veía mujeres gritar e intentar golpearme, mi báculo cortar su garganta, mis piernas patear, mi magia fluir, más sangre caer sobre mí, hombres atacarme, y repetir la misma coreografía asesina a mi alrededor.

Cullen luchaba a mi lado con determinación, hasta que noté que trastabilló y cayó al suelo vomitando. El_ veneno_. Corrí a su lado y generé una jaula de relámpago que incineró a todos los humanos que se encontraron dentro de su alcance, pero me dio tiempo para tomarlo en mis brazos. - ¿Estás bien? – dije casi en un grito desesperado, él asintió pero volvió a vomitar al instante y soltó su espada apretando con fuerza su abdomen. No estaba bien, respiraba con mucha dificultad. – Tenemos que salir de aquí. No podemos seguir matando inocentes. – le dije poniéndome de pie y estirando su brazo. Él volvió a asentir, tomó su espada y se obligó a seguir mi paso, pero su cuerpo no respondía y sentía el peso. La jaula relámpago se desvaneció, así que generé un Golpe de Velo que dejó a los humanos en el suelo al instante y destrocé el Velo, llamando meteoritos, lo lamentaba por ellos, pero tendría tiempo de correr de regreso hacia la montura, de allí al Eluvian y probablemente a la Gran Capilla. – Ayúdame por favor. – le pedí a él, y Cullen asintió, aunque notaba que pestañeaba una y otra vez, como si no estuviera viendo con claridad, la mano que había vuelto a agarrar la espada, la llevaba delante de nosotros como si tuviera miedo de chocar algo que no estaba viendo. Avanzamos lentamente, yo disparando hechizos hacia los inocentes una y otra vez, sin mirar cómo sus cuerpos caían al suelo y sintiendo que mi maná disminuía con gran rapidez por el uso indiscriminado de magia.

Arrastraba a Cullen cuando unos humanos tomaron mi cabello y me tiraron hacia atrás, liberé a Cullen que cayó al suelo en un grito de dolor sosteniendo su abdomen y volvió a vomitar bilis mientras su piel se tornaba peligrosamente pálida. Noté que tomaron la pollera de mi vestido y la tiraron hacia arriba con la intención de quién sabe qué, así que liberé un bola de fuego sobre éstos que los destrozó, ardieron sobre mis espaldas y murieron al instante. Corrí al lado de Cullen y materialicé una barrera de fuego para mantenerlos apartados. – Déjame aquí, Elentari. Vete. – dijo. – Jamás haré eso. – le contesté ofendida por su petición. - ¿Acaso estás loco? Nunca te dejaría. – le contesté y tomé su rostro sudoroso y acaricié su frente, liberé algunos cabellos rubios de ella y limpié su transpiración. Su rostro mostraba un dolor agobiante y abracé al Comandante y comencé a darle mi magia para curarlo aunque fuera por solo unos segundos, mientras posé la mirada en los hombres que me atacaban y supe que no podría contra ellos, eran demasiado, pero jamás lo dejaría en este sitio. Aún quedaban más de cientos de ellos. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido pues acababa de comprender que si quería vivir tenía que dejarlo… Pero no podría hacerlo, no. Aunque el futuro de Thedas dependiera de ello. – Vete. – me pidió Cullen y con poca fuerza me empujó para que lo soltara. – Debes vivir. Tú eres la clave para el futuro. – de mis ojos cayeron lágrimas.

\- Es que no puedo, Cullen ¿cómo me pides que te deje aquí? – él me empujó sin fuerzas e intentó vomitar una vez más, pero ya nada había en su estómago. Volví a abrazarlo y lloré sobre él, mientras sentía su mano sobre mi abdomen intentando empujarme sin fuerzas. Cerré mis ojos y pensé que el fin había llegado… Sabía que tenía que dejarlo, sabía que debía huir… pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Comencé a llorar desesperada, ¿de dónde sacaba fuerzas para abandonarlo? De pronto noté que Cullen me empujó con parte de la fuerza que le quedaba, me alejó de su cuerpo y tomó su espada para clavarla en lo profundo de su abdomen y de ese modo no obligarme a dejarlo. - ¡¡NO!! – grité y tomé la espada, tirándola detrás de mí. - ¿Estás loco? – y comencé a llorar desesperada, Cullen era capaz de sacrificar su vida para apartar el peso de la decisión de debía tomar de mi consciencia. La barrera de fuego se esfumó y los humanos saltaron sobre nosotros.

En ese momento una tormenta de fuego que surgió de la ciudad atrapó a los humanos en el medio que comenzaron a gritar desesperados, mientras su carne crujía y caía en pedazos, dejando la carne viva expuesta y ellos incapaces de sostener sus armas. Noté un caballo armado, un templario con inmensa armadura pesada encima y un mago detrás de éste que liberaba magia hacia los ciudadanos. Al principio no fui capaz de reconocerlo, pero luego noté que era Lukast, el Primer Encantador, masacrando a su propio pueblo y Robert rebanando cabezas sin dudarlo.

Al poco tiempo el caballo estuvo frente a nosotros y el templario me tomó sobre sus brazos y me subió frente a Lukast que una y otra vez liberaba hechizos aunque por el sudor en su frente supe que su maná estaba acabándose. El templario bajó y tomó a Cullen en sus brazos, él temblaba al borde del desmayo, incapaz de sostener sus armas. Robert lo subió y yo tomé a Cullen en mis brazos, me pasó sus armas que guardé en mi piedra y golpeó al caballo para que saliera al galope mientras él nos siguió corriendo a gran velocidad por un camino contrario al de Minrathous, dirigiéndonos de nuevo hacia los Campos Valarian, guardando su espada y escudo y tomando arco y flecha mientras iba disparando a aquellos humanos que deseaban seguirnos con tiros certeros al corazón o la garganta. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en mi sangre, en mi maná y en llamar las fuerzas del Orbe de Fen’Harel que por más de un año no se habían manifestado en mi cuerpo. Recordaba que la última vez casi me habían matado y me había costado mi miembro superior izquierdo que ahora no era más que una ilusión de carne lograda por nigromancia. Sentí el báculo de Fen’Harel brillar con aquel color verdad que conocía y mi mano derecha que lo sostenía encontró un camino libre para manifestar la magia antigua, las notas ancestrales de la música del cantar mágico de Arlathan fluyó en mi cuerpo y mis ojos se abrieron destellando aquel verde tan familiar, elevé mis manos y desgarré el Velo haciendo que su poder diera forma a una bola mágica que atrajo a todos los humanos en el centro, evitando que pudieran darnos caza y comenzó a destrozarlos.

Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban, pero no me podía permitir perder la consciencia. Haber interactuado con la magia de Solas había significado un gran esfuerzo para mí, pero nos había dado ventajas. Abracé a Cullen mientras el caballo continuaba galopando y comencé a pensar solo en sanarlo, me concentré en ello y me olvidé del resto, aunque casi no tenía fuerzas.

La magia del Orbe de Fen'Harel volvía a fluir sobre mi sangre, pero de algún modo lo sentía controlado, estable... ahora, por qué habían atacado los humanos… aquella era una pregunta aún sin respuestas.


	41. Trazando el destino

Se sucedieron varias horas en las que no comprendí demasiado lo que acababa de suceder y sólo me había enfocado en Cullen y recuperar mis propias fuerzas. Luego de habernos alejado lo suficiente de la ciudad de Minrathous, Lukast descendió del caballo y se acercó a Robert, caminaron a nuestro lado intercambiando palabras entre ellos en voz baja con preocupación. Cullen no había mejorado en absoluto. Su fiebre seguía siendo intensa y la sudoración de su cuerpo también. Pedí por favor detenernos a controlar sus heridas, pero Lukast se negó pues no estábamos fuera de peligro.

Finalmente, cuando cayó la noche el Templario solicitó detenernos y así lo hicimos. Bajamos a Cullen con cuidado, ahora él ya dormía o se había desmayado, y lo acostamos en el suelo. Yo le quité las ropas que llevaba para controlar cualquier tipo de herida que no hubiera visto y solo encontré que su muslo tenía una coloración verdosa y una temperatura muy alta, tenía otros cortes sobre su piel, pero sin importancia. Lukast se ofreció a buscar unas hierbas curativas mientras yo continué pasando mi magia curativa sobre su cuerpo asustada por el veneno que lo había azotado. El Templario preparó rápidamente una pequeña fogata para mantener calor en nuestros cuerpos y dijo que se adentraría en el bosque para cazar algo para que pudiéramos comer. Yo, agobiada, volví a vestir a Cullen y permanecí a su lado sin que se despertara de aquella enfermedad.

Pasaron muchos minutos cuando Lukast volvió con un mejunje de hierbas pisadas de color verdoso y abrió una poción de salud, tirando allí dentro aquel jugo espeso. – Siéntalo. – me ordenó, sin cuestionar lo hice y sostuve su cabeza. Lukast colocó lo que pareció la cantidad justa para un trago de la poción sobre su boca y apretó el cuello de Cullen obligándolo a tragar y volvió a hacerlo hasta que vació todo el frasco. – Puedes recostarlo. – dijo. Lo recosté y continué acariciando su rostro asustada por lo acontecido.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – quise saber. Lukast me miró molesto.

\- No eres Gilrael Indil. – dijo. – Eres la Heraldo de Andraste. – yo lo miré con sorpresa. – No tengo idea cómo pero el Arconte Imperial ordenó tu asesinato y te nombró enemiga del Imperio, dicen que lo han asesinado y te echan la culpa a ti y al maese Dorian Pavus, pues ha participado con la Inquisición anteriormente. No podía dar crédito a lo que habían dicho así que salí en tu búsqueda. Cuando vi una ciudad entera intentando matarte, decidí ayudarte y convertirme yo mismo en enemigo del Imperio. – su rostro pareció entristecerse. – Cuando liberaste aquel poder que no conocía en ti, no tuve dudas. Realmente eres la Heraldo de Andraste. – dijo. – Tu eres la Inquisidora. – Mi secreto acababa de ser revelado…

\- Lo siento mucho. – dije. – Nunca quise desterrarte de tu Nación. – aquellas palabras parecieron molestar al Primer Encantador, quién miró hacia otro lado.

\- No hablemos de las consecuencias de mis actos, pues no he pensado en ellos, y no quiero hacerlo ahora. – me dijo. – Pero me temo que está sucediendo mucho más de lo que sé en estos momentos en el Imperio. Solo sé que no podemos volver hacia allá, no por el momento.

\- ¿Dónde está Dorian? Tenemos que ayudarlo. – dije, pero Lukast negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Sería suicida volver a Minrathous. Demos gracias que hemos podido salir.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – pregunté y en ese momento el templario volvió con unos fenecs en sus manos, dos, para cocinarlos. No me miró, no me habló. Simplemente se acercó a la fogata y puso dos estacas pequeñas con las bestias atravesadas a asarse cerca de las llamas. Mi estómago se revolvió, no sería capaz de comer.

Lukast me dio una mirada pensativa y finalmente me dijo: - Tendremos que buscar ropas apropiadas. Estás empapada en sangre y llevas un vestido que está básicamente destrozado. No podemos enfrentar enemigos sin armaduras. – luego miró a Cullen. – Lo mismo para el Comandante ¿Qué le ha sucedido? – yo suspiré.

\- Lo atravesó una flecha enemiga envenenada, temo que el daño del veneno va más allá de mis capacidades curativas. El veneno no es algo natural.

\- Es veneno de la Ruina. – dijo Lukast a mi lado. Yo lo miré, él esquivó mis ojos. – Hace tiempo se rumorea en el Imperio que el Arconte Imperial estaba tratando con ese tal Hain, el elfo profeta. Tengo motivos para creer que el Arconte había estado modificando su magia con el poder de la Ruina. – me miró con seriedad. – Es sabido que los magos tomamos nuestro poder del Más Allá y que en Tevinter el uso de magia de sangre está mucho más expandido que en otros sitios de Thedas. – asentí. – Hay otro tipo de magia que no requiere conexión con Más Allá además de la de sangre y es la magia de la Ruina, que saca su poder de la corrupción de ésta: la Plaga. – volví a asentir. – El veneno que han puesto sobre el Comandante es la corrupción de los Engendros Tenebrosos. – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Cullen está atravesando algo similar al Rito de Iniciación de los Guardas Grises? – dije en un susto.

\- No conozco en profundidad la Orden de los Guardas Grises ni sus ritos, solo sé que los humanos podemos ser corrompidos por aquel veneno de la Ruina y solo algunos sobreviven. – yo negué con un gesto de cabeza. No iba a aceptarlo, a mí también me habían puesto aquel veneno en mi cuerpo pero Solas me había curado, yo tenía su poder dentro de mi cuerpo, tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo. De pronto mi respiración se detuvo y recordé que Solas llevaba en su cuerpo el espíritu de uno de los antiguos dioses ¿y si me había curado con aquella magia? Cullen se había negado a aceptar la cura de Solas y ahora estaba atravesando aquel estado enfermizo que podría matarlo. Lo abracé y no hablé más, me negué a comer y durante toda la noche solo le pasé mi magia curativa con el afán de sanarlo.

Por la mañana me desperté y me encontré abrazada a Cullen y con una capa sobre mi cuerpo. Lukast o el Templario nos habían cubierto durante la noche que pasamos a la intemperie. Toqué la piel de Cullen y noté que la temperatura era la adecuada, ya no tenía fiebre. Lo sacudí levemente y noté que sus ojos se quejaron, apretándolos suavemente, pero los abrió. Ver aquellos ojos miel de nuevo despertar me generó un alivio enorme, salté sobre él y lo abracé con fuerzas, siendo consciente de que estaba llorando solo segundos después de que él se sentara, llevándome sobre aquella posición a mí también, y sentí que había pasado su brazo sobre mi cintura para que pudiera sentarme a su lado. Cullen volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se frotó la frente con un claro signo de que se le partía la cabeza, pero sus labios tenían color de nuevo. – Cullen… - dije y acaricié su mejilla contenta de tenerlo con vida, aunque asustada por lo que había dicho anteriormente Lukast.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Lukast y Robert vinieron a nuestro rescate y nos sacaron de la ciudad. Me dijo que el Arconte Imperial ha sido asesinado y han descubierto mi identidad, me culpan de su muerte o conspirar para que sucediera, y nos han declarado enemigos del Imperio. Tenemos órdenes de captura. – Cullen me miró con seriedad, yo levanté mis hombros. – Sera nos ha traicionado, le habrá dicho la verdad de nuestros planes hasta donde ella sabía a Hain.

\- ¿Por qué Lukast nos defendería de este modo? – quiso saber él. Yo también me había hecho aquella pregunta, pero teniéndolo enfermo no me había detenido a pensar.

\- ¿Crees que es de confianza? – le pregunté con voz suave, para que nadie nos oyera. Él se giró hacia mí y su rostro estuvo tan cerca del mío que me sonrojé.

\- Por el momento solo tú y yo somos de confianza. – me dijo, serio, implacable. Aquella seriedad que solo había visto en él al momento de combatir en el campo de batalla. Asentí. Era lo más prudente.

A los pocos minutos Lukast y el templario se hicieron presentes, nos saludaron y nos exigieron ponernos en marcha. Cullen montó el caballo y nosotros tres caminamos. No hubo quejas por parte del Comandante, pues su cuerpo aún estaba débil y creo que comprendió que la mejor estrategia de defensa sería recuperarse por si algo llegaba a pasarnos.

Lukast nos comentó que nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia Ventus, las tierras de la familia de Dorian, pues tenía entendido que Dorian había formado parte de la Inquisición y creía que aquel sería el único sitio seguro por el momento. Estuvimos de acuerdo. No podríamos hacerlo en embarcaciones, que sería el camino más rápido, así que decidimos hacerlo por el camino, lejos de la carretera imperial, y a pie nos llevaría demasiado tiempo. Pero no teníamos nada, ni dinero ni comida, por el momento solo podríamos hacerlo caminando, abastecernos de la caza e ir vendiendo lo que pudiéramos mientras estábamos sobre la marcha para poder encontrar dinero y luego armaduras para Cullen y para mí. Así como algún arroyo para tomar un baño.

La idea más sensata sería bordear la costa, pero yo había sido declarada enemiga del Imperio, por lo que no era prudente caminar entre ciudades, entonces decidimos que lo haríamos atravesando los Campos Valarian, pasaríamos cerca de Weisshaupt, luego iríamos hacia la ciudad Solas (ironía, lo sé), después a Perivantium para finalmente bordear Los Cien Pilares, esquivar Marothius y llegar en línea recta a Ventus.

En los días que siguieron a nuestra huida no tuve dudas de que Robert además de un excelente guerrero era un cazador excepcional. Era quien se encargaba de la comida y cada vez que cabaza alguna bestia la despellejaba para después poner a secar sus cueros al sol o al aire libre con el afán de venderlas en el próximo mercado. Era alguien que sabía lo que hacía.

Mientras transcurrieron los días Cullen y Robert se encargaron de entrenarnos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo a Lukast y a mí, así como también en el uso de nuestros báculos como defensa activa, como espada o maza. Cullen insistió en que aprendiera a combatir con una espada en mano y mi magia, pues había notado que sería una ventaja. Del mismo modo que Lukast se empeñó en continuar el entrenamiento de los Templarios, día a día atacábamos a nuestros templarios con nuestros poderes y nos ocupábamos de que fueran capaces de defenderse. Sin embargo había un problema, Robert era adicto al Lirio por lo que las reservas de éste eran limitadas, Lukast las tenía contadas y solo se las otorgaba al Templario cuando en su cuerpo había señales de un temblor fino por la abstinencia. Sabíamos que pronto tendríamos que buscar alguna ciudad y vender las pieles para poder abastecernos de Lirio, principalmente. Éramos dos magos y un templario que necesitábamos Lirio…


	42. Dorian: ¿Dónde está Elen?

Toro, Mae y yo tuvimos grandes problemas para evadir el desastre que se había gestado en la ciudad. A estas alturas ya no tenía idea de cuántas personas había matado, sólo sabía que Minrathous estaba en guerra contra los Qunari, los ciudadanos se habían vuelto locos y yo no formaba más parte del Magistrado, aparentemente, pues me habían declarado traidor del Imperio, pero una mejor pregunta era _¿quién?_ lo había hecho.

Cuando logramos salir de la ciudad y nos acercamos a los Campos Valarian encontramos otro grupo de cadáveres. Frené la corrida y caminé, pues esta vez quería ser cuidadoso, ¿y si entre estos cadáveres estaba el de la elfa traidora? Como llamaban a mi bella amiga. – Toro, voy a necesitar ayuda…. Hay algo que debo confesar. – Toro y Mae se pusieron rígidos a mi lado y me causó gracia ver la expresión sombría que tenían al escuchar que debía confesar “algo”. – Hay algo para lo que no soy bueno… Y es buscar rastros. Tendrán que ayudarme. – bromeé a pesar de la situación y reí al ver cómo la cara de la maga se iba transformando al oír mis palabras. Mae resopló y revoleó sus ojos, Toro rio y me apoyó una pesada mano sobre el hombro.

\- Ese es el vint que quiero. Bromeando hasta cuando nos han dado una patada en el culo. – luego sentí que dejó mi hombro y comenzó a mirar, pues la inteligencia aguda de Toro seguramente le había dicho lo mismo: ¿Dónde demonios estaban Elentari y Cullen? – Ahora eres un Tal ‘vashoth, por lo que tengo entendido. – concluyó Toro – Un Tal ’vashoth del Imperio.

\- Tres, Tal ’vashoth. – agregó Mae.

\- No sería la primera vez que soy despreciado en algún lado. Es un sentimiento familiar, ¡oigan! ¿Cómo pude aceptar que la gente me respetara? ¡Eso fue inaudito! No lo volveré a permitir. – Toro nos llamó a lo lejos y di un trote para alcanzarlo. Allí estaba uno de los caballos que habían traído a los chicos hasta la entrada de este sitio, muerto, lo había desgarrado hasta la muerte. Muchos cadáveres yacían alrededor, claramente en este sitio habían batallado. Algunos cadáveres estaban calcinados, la obra de Elentari sin dudas, y otros yacían sin cabezas, principalmente, Cullen. Sonreí, era bueno ver esto y no a ellos.

\- El rastro sigue por aquí. – dijo Toro y lo seguimos. Se veía una línea casi recta con cadáveres y un círculo que había quemado la tierra, probablemente una jaula de relámpagos, ese hechizo fascinaba a mi elfa, y las pisadas de un caballo. Perfecto, habían alcanzado a huir en la montura de uno de ellos. – Hay demasiados cadáveres como para pensar que están solos. – sentenció Toro. – Por los cadáveres debieron tener ayuda y por los signos de batalla no podrían haber estado separados y haber hecho tanto destrozo. Ni siquiera ellos dos.

\- ¿Vamos hacia el Eluvian? – preguntó Mae. Yo asentí.

\- Lo más lógico es pensar que volvieron a la Gran Catedral. Iremos hacia allá y buscaremos el modo de contactar con Elen… - di unos pasos al frente y pisé algo puntiagudo, lo tomé en mis manos y encontré el cristal de mensajes. – Mierda, Elen está incomunicada…

Maevaris

Estando cerca del sitio donde habíamos dejado a la pareja (cerca del Eluvian), percibimos que nos seguían. Nos preparamos para una emboscada, pero nos encontramos con un grupo de humanos. Estos humanos tenían intenciones de matarnos, eran siete. Matamos a cinco y dejamos a dos para seguir interrogando. Era curioso el color de sus pieles, grisáceo y dura, como si se estuviera transformando lentamente en cuero. Además estaba ese olor ¡Ohh! Era un olor nauseabundo, como si estuvieran muriendo, o lo hubieran estado y los hubieran revivido contra su voluntad. De algún modo me recordaban a los templarios rojos, pero no tenían aquellas líneas de lirio rojo recorriendo sus vasos sanguíneos.

Mae volvió de una rápida exploración más al frente y nos dijo que había más cadáveres, grandes signos de batalla entre magos en el suelo y nos mostró una flecha de oro. Yo la tomé en mi mano y me pregunté quién demonios disparaba flechas de oro. Recordé cuando Elentari en el Más Allá había dotado de oro las flechas de Sera, pero aquí en Thedas ¿quién derrocharía oro de este modo? Escuché un golpe seco y me giré para ver el puño duro de Toro salir de la mandíbula de uno de aquellos humanos corruptos.

\- Bien, van a decirnos dónde está la elfa. – dijo y apretó sus nudillos en claro signo de que no seguiría jugando, sí, yo también comenzaba a aburrirme. Habíamos hecho lo mismo con los demás, pero al no decir nada habían ido muriendo, ¿estos dos también preferirían morir a decir algo?

\- Bueno, si no quieren hablar de la elfa… - dije y me acerqué a ellos, me puse en cuclillas a su lado y los miré. Noté sus dientes amarillos y afilados, como si se estuvieran convirtiendo en algo monstruoso lentamente. – Hablemos entonces de por qué son tan feos ¿qué han hecho? – escuché una risita de Mae a mis espaldas y el ruido seco de su espada espiritual al emerger de su mano. – La mujer aquí tiene menos paciencia que estos machotes… - le advertí. – Yo si fuera ustedes empezaría a hablar ahora.

\- Nos matarán de todas formas. – dijo uno de los prisioneros, el más joven. El otro que era más anciano le dio un codazo. - ¿¡Qué!? Nos matarán, eso harán.

\- Y la verdad sea dicha… - dije. – Si no los matamos, ¿qué? ¿Pretenden caminar por la ciudad con este aspecto? Claramente han dejado de ser humanos… Les deseo buena suerte.

\- … ¡pero! – interrumpió Toro. – Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo de dejarlos libres, y ustedes busquen su destino. – el más joven miró a Toro. – Nosotros tenemos palabra. Si decimos que vivirán, lo harán. – el hombrecito tembló y pensó. La espada espiritual danzó muy cerca de su cuello, pero rebanó el del anciano.

\- Quizás te resulte más fácil hablar sin tu compañero diciendo que no lo hagas. – dijo Mae y se acercó al joven. – Como dijo mi compañero, mi paciencia es limitada, y adivina ¿qué? – tomó los cabellos del prisionero y los estiró, pero en ese momento se soltaron de su cabeza y salieron acompañados de un líquido espeso y oloroso. Yo empecé a reír y Mae tiró los cabellos sobre el suelo. - ¡Por el Hacedor! ¿Qué demonios les ha pasado?

\- Somos una raza más grande que cualquiera que hubiera existido en Thedas. – dijo el humanoide.

\- Ya. Ustedes eran humanos, ahora son una cosa intermedia. – dije.

\- Y créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada especial en los humanos. – sentenció Mae. – Y lo único de especial en ti, es la información que sabes… O la dices o dejarás de ser especial a mis ojos.

\- Él me matará de todos modos. – dijo el prisionero.

\- Quizás yo pueda darte una muerte indolora. – agregó Mae. – Estoy segura de que tu amo te habrá sufrir por tu error. – su voz fue sombría, y terminó las palabras en susurros. Toro apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro en una excelente actuación de nerviosismo por el tono que acababa de usar la maga. Yo me puse de pie a su lado y empalidecí (concentré todo mi maná sobre mis puños y lo deslicé rápidamente, haciendo que por una fracción de segundos mi torrente sanguíneo se desequilibrara y provocara aquella palidez pasajera, algo útil para la actuación) me acerqué a Toro y nos alejamos unos pasos, notando el horror sobre los ojos del joven monstruito. Luego miró a Mae que mantenía aquella postura amenazante, nos volvió a mirar a nosotros, que estábamos aterrados y suspiró bajando la cabeza.

\- Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren saber? – “cobarde”, ¡gracias al Hacedor existían los cobardes! ¿Cómo encontraríamos información sin traidores a sus causas si no fuera por hombrecitos sin valor como éste?

\- Quiero saber por qué han atacado a la elfa. – comenzó Mae.

\- Andruil le ha dicho al príncipe que la elfa es la clave para despertar a Andraste. – guardamos silencio los tres. Elen había preguntado qué sabíamos sobre Andruil, claramente sabía mucho más de lo que había compartido ¡Maldición, Elen! ¿Por qué preferías tener secretos con nosotros y trazar planes en el Más Allá con Solas?

El hombrecillo monstruoso nos miró, como no dijimos nada, continuó: - El príncipe nos pidió que la lleváramos a su torre para poder revivir a Andraste. Pero hemos fallado. – tembló. Yo sonreí aliviado. Bien, Elen seguía viva, seguramente en Val Royeaux y con Leliana, eso me dejaba tranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué tienen ese color tan… inhumano? – preguntó Mae con desprecio.

\- Nos hace poderosos.

\- Tanto que estas apresado y cantando todo. – dije. El prisionero me miró molesto. - ¿Tienes algo más que decir? – negó con un gesto, Mae me miró y le rebanó el cuello, que rodó en el suelo.

\- Oye, podríamos haber intentado preguntar más. – se quejó Toro, pero yo negué con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Elen está viva y la están buscando. Tenemos que ir de inmediato a Val Royeaux.

\- Hay algo más. – dijo Toro. – Ella no estaba sola, es imposible que Cullen y ella hubieran podido hacer todo este desastre, alguien más está con ella.

\- ¿Solas? – pregunté. Toro levantó sus hombros.

\- No lo sé, pero no está sola. 

Toro, Mae y yo llegamos frente al Eluvian donde habíamos dejado a Elentari y Cullen dos días atrás. Lo toqué pero no reaccionó a mí. – Maldita sea. – golpeé el vidrio al ritmo de “toc toc” – Solas, ¿estás en casa? Necesitamos ir a Val Royeaux… - nada. – Vamos, maldito elfo, abre la puerta.

\- No creo que Solas se divierta con tus chistes, Dorian. – dijo Toro.

\- ¿Ábrete sésamo? – volví a bromear. Pero el Eluvian no respondió, y Solas no apareció antes nosotros. Suspiré molesto. Mae se acercó a mí.

\- Los Eluvian son artefactos mágicos que requieren conocimientos y mucha magia para ser activados si no se tiene la llave. – me miró. – Tú y yo tenemos mucha magia…

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos estudiar el espejo hasta encontrar el modo de activarlo? Eso nos llevaría días, quizás no contamos con tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Tienes otra idea? – preguntó mi amiga.

\- Mi otra idea era que Solas abriera la puerta luego de que dijera “ábrete sésamo”. Pero claramente eso no ha sucedido. – levanté mis hombros.

\- Bien… entonces… Manos a la obra. – dijo Mae. – Toro vigila que nadie se acerque.

\- Claro, señora. – contestó mi adorado Toro mientras Mae y yo tomamos nuestras manos y unimos nuestras auras para buscar el modo de abrir esta puerta que se nos había cerrado.

Nuestras auras estaban en sintonía una vez más y el poder de concentración que habíamos adquirido a lo largo de estos días de estudio y voluntad, era envidiable. No entendía cómo aún no habíamos podido interactuar con aquel maldito Eluvian, pero ya teníamos claros avances para poder hacerlo…

_Mae y yo de pronto estuvimos en otro sitio. Abrimos nuestros ojos mientras permanecíamos tomados de nuestras manos y frente a nosotros había una elfa de cabellos plateados, rostro sin edad y una belleza única. – Buenos días, viajeros. – dijo la elfa. – Entiendo que desean atravesar aquel Eluvian, ¿podría saber por qué?_

_\- ¿Quién eres? – quise saber._

_\- Soy un personaje que eventualmente le da un empujoncito a quienes interpretarán un papel importante en la historia. – me contestó. Luego la elfa sonrió con malicia. – Soy la diosa de la venganza. Si lo que quieres es vengar tu Nación toma esto. – me entregó un collar exactamente igual al de Solas, pero aparentemente era el lado que completaba la mandíbula de Lobo que él llevaba._

_\- Es igual al collar de Solas. – dije y miré a la elfa. - ¿Eres Mythal? – ella volvió a reír, su voz fue dulce, embriagadora._

_\- Ese es uno de mis nombres, Dorian Pavus. – respondió. – Pero eso no es relevante. Lo importante es que encuentre a Solas y lo detengas._

La ilusión se desvaneció y Mae y yo volvimos al mundo de la vigilia, tomados de las manos y con la mandíbula entre nuestros dedos. - Toro, ven aquí. – dije. Él se acercó y le mostré la mandíbula. – La llave del Eluvian. – dije.

\- Vaya, es el collar de Solas, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

\- Míralo bien. – dije, y Toro lo hizo.

\- Es la otra parte del collar. – yo asentí.

\- Nos lo entregó Mythal en el Más Allá. – dije. – Quiere que lo detengamos. – los tres nos miramos. – Pero ¿nuestro poder es capaz de detener a Solas? – Mae me quitó la mandíbula de la mano y la puso contra el vidrio que de pronto brilló y accedió a que entráramos.

\- Lo sabremos pronto. – dijo y me miró. – Hace tiempo estamos aquí buscando un modo de entrar ¡Minrathous está siendo asediada por Qunaris! Y el Magisterio en caos. Debemos buscar a Solas y encontrar un aliado o un enemigo, pero debemos hacer algo. Hay que ir a Val Royeaux. – asentimos y ella fue la primera en ingresar. Toro y yo la seguimos.

Una vez dentro nos encontramos en la Encrucijada. Varios Eluvians frente a nosotros. Ya habíamos estado en este sitio intermedio entre la tierra y el Más Allá con Elentari en el pasado.

El tiempo en la Encrucijada era diferente al vivido fuera, quizás unas horas aquí representaran días afuera o viceversa, pero lo cierto era que no teníamos un mapa para saber dónde ir, y todos los espejos eran iguales para mí. Tendríamos que ir con cuidado, abriendo uno por uno y rogando llegar a destino de forma adecuada.


	43. Alistair: Kirkwall

El viaje a Kirkwall había sido tedioso. La única en el grupo que me caía realmente bien era Cassandra, que resultó ser una mujer honesta que no babeaba por el poder como lo hacían Anora y Vivienne. Cole era extraño, iba y venía a gusto, decía cosas que pocas veces se entendían, pero Cassandra me instó a darle una oportunidad al espíritu. No me encontraba totalmente convencido, pero ella parecía ser de confianza, así que estuve dispuesto a escucharla.

Lo bueno de volver a esta ciudad es que me encontraría con Varric, ahora vizconde, pero ya había tenido tratos con él en el pasado, así que sabía que, a pesar de su fama de contrabandista de secretos y espía, era de confianza, por lo menos así lo sentía yo.

El grupo de aventureros había dejado Ferelden sin que nadie supiera que la reina Anora estaba con nosotros y deseaba que aquella información permaneciera oculta porque sería un problema tener que lidiar con aquellos que querrían aprovechar la situación.

Cuando dejamos Denerim lo hicimos con armaduras de alta calidad y ropas de descanso. Yo llevaba armadura pesada de Hueso de Dragón, mi antigua armadura que la había dejado en lo de Teagan; Anora llevaba armadura media de cuero de draco con runas mágicas al igual que Cole, Vivienne llevaba sus ropas de mago orlesiano, no aceptó las de Ferelden, dijo que carecían de belleza y Cassandra armadura pesada, igual que yo.

Cuando entramos a la ciudad nos encontramos con una mujer de cabellos rubios, casi rojizos y una escolta de guardias que nos esperaban a la entrada. Se presentó como la Capitana de la Guardia de Kirkwall y nos dijo que su nombre era Aveline Vallen. Ella y Cassandra se saludaron cálidamente, estaba claro que se conocían. Así, nos dirigimos hacia el Torreón del Vizconde y nos llevaron directamente hacia Varric.

El enano tenía ropas de calidad pero para nada hacían pensar que se trataba del Vizconde, llevaba unos papeles en la mano y había un hombre a su lado, Bran Cavin, con rostro molesto y el enano reía, claramente acababa de hacer enojar al tal Bran. - ¡Oh! Vaya, ¡han llegado! – dijo Varric al vernos entrar con Aveline a nuestro lado. Cassandra y él se saludaron alegremente y luego se giró para pasarme una mano. – Majestad. – molestó. Era un chiste que frecuentemente me había hecho Varric cuando habíamos hecho un pequeño viaje a Antiva, me decía que debería haber aceptado el trono y yo le había dicho que lo haría el día que él fuera rey. Ahora Varric era vizconde ¿eso significaba que tenía una promesa que cumplir? Le sonreí a Varric y estreché su mano.

\- Veo que has cumplido con tu parte del trato. – dije riendo.

\- Solo le falta a su majestad Theirin. – bromeó. Nadie sabía que la reina de Ferelden estaba a nuestras espaldas, así que Varric no tenía idea de las implicancias reales de sus palabras.

Luego el enano se acercó a Vivienne y estrechó su mano, hubo calidez, pero no camaradería. Cuando saludó a la reina ella fue totalmente fría, glacial. Bueno, la entendía. Quizás pensó que su realeza no era respetada fuera de Ferelden. Y quizás fuera así, yo no iba preguntando en mis viajes qué pensaban de la sangre no real de Anora en el trono.

Al poco tiempo se hizo presente Cole y el enano saltó a su encuentro en un abrazo cariñoso. El espíritu pareció alegrarse de volver a verlo. Yo sonreí viendo aquel grupo, estaba claro que Elentari había logrado que todos colaboraran para vencer a Corifeus y formaran una amistad genuina. Algo así como lo había hecho Praianna, que casi todos terminamos respetándonos y apreciándonos al final de la Quinta Ruina. Recordarla hizo que mi corazón sintiera una puntada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos juntos y cuando nos habíamos vuelto a ver y ella no había hecho más que darme órdenes, decirme qué debía hacer y no había sido cálida conmigo ni siquiera una vez. Ni siquiera cuando nos habíamos despedido.

Estuvimos dos días en Alta Ciudad hasta que Varric tuvo todo en orden para partir. Bran se quejó incontables veces por la ausencia del enano a lo que él respondió con algún que otro chiste y lo dejó varias veces hablando solo. Yo reía cada vez que los veía pelear, estaba claro que aquellas discusiones se habían transformado en un juego entre ambos.

Cuando finalmente partimos lo hicimos en una gran embarcación, iríamos hacia Antiva a buscar a Josephine Montilyet. Se podía apreciar que estos últimos años habían sido dorados para la ciudad-estado de Kirkwall. El muelle estaba claramente restaurado, tenía varias embarcaciones que pasaban por barcos pesqueros, pero con un poco de sirvientes serían barcos de guerra. El comercio tenía una actividad impresionante, supongo que actualmente Kirkwall comerciaba básicamente con todas las naciones y reinos importantes. La población en sí misma no se veía olvidada, muy por el contrario podía verse a las personas trabajando, con las manos ocupadas y sonrisas en casi todos los rostros. La verdad que Varric había sido, desde lejos, lo mejor que les había pasado. Estaba seguro de que sus influencias con el resto de Thedas ayudaron, pero el enano tenía una inteligencia aguda.

Yo estaba en la popa de la embarcación mientras partíamos y veía la ciudad alejarse lentamente de nuestra vista. A mi lado se situó Anora mientras contemplaba aquel paisaje. - ¿Comercias con Varric? – quise saber, interesado en conocer si la influencia del enano había caído incluso sobre Ferelden, aquellas tierras frías de las que todos se quejaban pero que yo llevaba en mi corazón. Ella me miró con sus ojos agudos como sorprendida por mi pregunta.

\- ¿Te interesas por política ahora? – dijo burlonamente. Anora había quedado molesta luego de nuestras bromas con Varric, comprendía que se hubiera sentido amenazada.

\- No, no es eso, Anora. – le aclaré. – Solo quiero saber si Varric ha logrado ser imprescindible también en Ferelden…

\- Nadie es imprescindible, Alistair. – me contestó molesta y llevó su mirada hacia la ciudad costera. Yo la miré extrañado y deseoso de respuesta, pero tendría que preguntárselo a Varric, estaba claro. Suspiré a su lado y apoyé mis codos sobre la lujosa baranda de la embarcación mientras dejé que el silencio nos envolviera y las brisas costeras nos inundaran.

\- Oh… - dije arrugando mi nariz. – No me gusta ese olor a pescado, ¿por qué siempre ese olor tiene que arruinar un paisaje tan lindo como un muelle y una ciudad con vida renovada? – dije riendo pero sin mirarla y escuché una breve sonrisa de la reina como respuesta. La miré extrañado pero ella no me miró.

\- Eres tan elocuente. – dijo. – Cailan hacía esos chistes tontos de tanto en tanto. – sus ojos parecieron melancólicos y me sorprendió que hablara de él tantos años después. Quizás sí lo había amado.

\- Lo siento, no quise ponerte mal. – dije y volví a mirar hacia el muelle.

\- No lo has hecho. – me contestó sin mirarme. – Sólo que… - guardó silencio. – Nada. Olvídalo. – me contestó y se alejó de la popa, yo la miré y sentí algo de pena por ella, quizás ser reina no era lo que esperaba. Quizás ser reina era más solitario de lo que pensaba… Aunque siempre creí que Anora era el tipo de persona que prefería estar sola. Levanté mis hombros en respuesta a mis propios pensamientos: nunca lo sabría. Y volví a llevar mis ojos hacia la ciudad que abandonábamos. 


	44. Alistair: Varric, capitán de la Embarcación

La primera noche en la embarcación por supuesto que el enano nos obligó a llevar adelante una partida de Gracia Perversa. Había dispuesto una gran mesa para todos con mucha comida y bebida y la regla era “tomar hasta dormir sin recordar sueños.” Estábamos sentamos en una mesa redonda Varric, Anora, Cassandra, Viv, y yo cerrando el círculo al lado de Varric.

Todos estábamos preparados para la partida, quien comenzó fue Vivienne. – Querido, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido, pero si es pedido del vizconde, no puedo negarme. Sería totalmente descortés – dijo y miró las cartas sobre sus manos, levantó una ceja molesta dando a entender que había tomado malas cartas. A ver, que Viv sea mala mintiendo no me lo creía ni siquiera yo, tenía cartas buenas, no me engañaba… Ahora en cuanto a Cassandra…

\- Nunca pensé que tendría a la Gran Encantadora ensuciando sus manos. – bromeó Varric. Ella sonrió con su ceja alta.

\- Ya veremos si logran hacer que tome un solo shot. – contestó la maga con aquella sonrisa burlona que sus labios dibujaban y luego miró a Varric. – Te invito a tratar. – todos reímos y al coro de “uhhhh” instamos a Varric a lograrlo. El enano simplemente rio en silencio y supuse que con genuinas ganas de derrocarla.

\- Argh… - dijo Lady Buscadora al lado de la mago, su rostro demostró rabia. Varric rio.

\- Veo que ganarás esta ronda, Cass. – Cassandra lo miró molesta.

\- Son todas distintas…

\- ¡No! – dije riendo alegremente y sacudiendo mis manos, a lo que se sumó Varric. - ¡Vaya, Varric! Todo un año en la Inquisición y ¿no le has enseñado nada? – ambos reímos.

\- Ah, no tienes idea de lo dura que es… - dijo el enano y Cassandra se mostró molesta. – Lo he intentado, pero ella y Cullen… ufff… Me han costado tanto… - bromeó.

\- Cass, no debes decir qué cartas tienes… Ahora ya sabemos que perderás. – le dije. Ella me miró seria, pero sabía que así como me sucedía a mí, ella estaba a gusto con mi compañía.

\- Volvamos a empezar. – pidió. – Volvamos a empezar y no diré mis cartas…

\- Oh, no, no. – dijo Anora al lado de Varric. – Nada de volver a empezar. Aprenderás de tus errores. – dijo y sonrió y sostuvo sus cartas en mano.

\- Vaya… ¡Qué filosa! – bromeó Varric y quitó otra carta. Las reglas del juego eran que el que ganaba no tomaba alcohol, el resto debía tomar un shot de vino antivano.

Jugamos durante varios minutos hasta que el enano sacó el Ángel de la Muerte. – Lo siento chicos. A mostrar las cartas. – dijo y mostró sus cartas. Viv había ganado. – A tomar, queridos colegas… - dijo la maga mientras tomaba el resto de nuestras cartas y las acomodaba para volver a repartir. Todos nos servimos el shot y tomamos.

Pasó casi una hora cuando todos habíamos perdido más de una vez (Viv solo dos) y habíamos tomado lo suficiente como para estar más distendidos. En ese momento Varric cambió las normas del juego y dijo que quien ganaba tenía que pedir a cualquier miembro de la mesa que respondiera a una pregunta. Y si no queríamos responder teníamos que quitarnos una prenda de ropa, el resto tenía que tomar un shot. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, aunque nos conocíamos poco, había alcohol de por medio, por lo que la vergüenza no era algo que nos detuviera.

Volvimos a jugar y ganó Cassandra. La Lady Buscadora pensó en la pregunta y a quién hacérsela. Luego miró a Varric: - ¿Se ha arrepentido Bianca de casarse con aquel mequetrefe del gremio de artesanos y no haberte esperado? – escupió la pregunta como si los presentes supiéramos acerca de la vida personal del enano. Claramente el alcohol no era su aliado.

\- Uuuhhh… Ha sido muy dura. – dije riendo al lado de Varric que la miró molesto. Vivienne comenzó a reír sin parar al lado de Cassandra, claramente sin esperarse aquella pregunta. – No le demos más alcohol a Cassandra. – de sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas, nunca la había visto tan tentada a la maga, pero era cierto que la conocía poco. – Es muy entrometida en la vida personal…

\- Por supuesto que se ha arrepentido. – dijo Varric. – Se ha perdido al vizconde. – todos volvimos a reír. – Prepárate para la venganza, Buscadora. – dijo. Todos los que perdimos tomamos otro shot de alcohol y creo que iba siendo tiempo de dejarlo de lado.

Volvimos a jugar y ganó Vivienne la partida. Nos miró a cada uno de nosotros y luego posó su mirada en mí, sus ojos dejaron escapar algo de maldad. - ¿Quién derrotó al archidemonio durante la Quinta Ruina? – comprendí hacia dónde quería ir aquella pregunta, por qué Urthemiel estaba libre.

\- Praianna, con una espada. – le contesté. Hubo silencio en la mesa. – Has formulado mal tu pregunta, Gran Encantadora. – le guiñé un ojo. Ella me miró inquisitiva, como advirtiéndome que la próxima no la formularía mal.

\- Bueno, bueno. – dijo Varric y mezcló las cartas, mientras todos volvimos a tomar.

Jugamos de nuevo y Varric ganó, miró a Anora. - ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Por qué estás aquí y quién eres realmente? – Anora lo miró y rio alegremente, claramente la reina estaba un poco más borracha que yo.

\- Soy la reina Anora de Ferelden y he venido aquí por las palabras pasadas de una Bruja de las Espesuras que me ataron a este destino. – Varric abrió sus ojos de par en par y yo comprendí que para sacarle la verdad a Anora de los labios, había que emborracharla. Creo que nunca había sido más honesta que en aquel momento en toda su vida.

\- Creo que va siendo tiempo que la reina deje el alcohol. – dije, pero Varric ya había servido el shot a todos los que habíamos perdido. Yo me acerqué a Anora y le quité el shot.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ese es mío! – dijo y lo tomé de un trago.

\- Ya no. – bromeé y me senté en mi lugar. Ella rio sin quejarse. No quería pensar en el dolor de cabeza que tendría por la mañana.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era la maldita reina? – se quejó Varric. – Vestida de esta forma y con el cabello recogido de este modo poco habitual no la reconocí, maldito Alistair. – yo reí.

\- No te preocupes. Ella sabe que es mejor gobernante que yo. No pasa nada, Varric.

\- Oh, sí. Pagarás por lo que has dicho en tu Torreón, enano. – dijo Anora, pero las palabras se perdieron en una mala modulación. Cassandra también reía más de lo que debería, así que decidimos dejar los shot de lado.

Volvimos a jugar y para sorpresa de todos ganó Anora, que tiró sus cartas sobre la mesa convencida de que había perdido cuando salió el Ángel de la Muerte, pero era la que tenía todas emparejadas. – Anora, has ganado tu. Si no lo has notado es que estás realmente alcoholizada. – bromeé. Ella sacudió su cabeza y me miró a los ojos. - ¿Quieres ser rey de Ferelden? – preguntó como si aquella hubiera sido una pregunta que había estado sobre su mente por demasiado tiempo, ¿Anora se sentía amenazada por mi presencia?

\- Te ha propuesto matrimonio. – dijo Varric riendo. Cassandra y Viv rieron con él.

\- Ya conoces esa respuesta, Anora. – dije, aunque no sabría decir si fue por efecto del alcohol pero en ese momento pensé que el trono me correspondí a mí y no a ella. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y creo que ella leyó mis pensamientos. Entrecerró sus ojos y se puso de pie. – Tramposo, no has respondido. – dijo llevando una mano a su frente. – Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

\- Hacía rato había sido suficiente, ahora ya es “demasiado”. – dijo Varric. Yo me puse de pie y tomé a Anora en brazos.

\- La llevo a su habitación, y vengo. – dije. Los tres asintieron y me dijeron que continuarían jugando.

\- Vayan a hacer un heredero. – bromeó Varric y lo miré amonestadoramente. Él rio saludándome, agitando una mano mientras yo me retiraba con ella.

Anora y yo caminamos en silencio hasta el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. La reina estaba notablemente borracha, pero no decía nada, solo dejaba que la llevara hasta su cama. Estaba claro que confiaba en mí, algo que resultó ser revelador, nunca habría pensado que lo hacía.

No estaba seguro de cuál era su habitación. – Anora. – le dije. - ¿Recuerdas cuál de todas estas puertas es tu habitación? – ella abrió sus ojos, que los llevaba cerrados mientras yo la dirigía en el caminar, y miró el pasillo, pero al momento cerró sus ojos, claramente veía con poca exactitud. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Necesito acostarme… - pidió, casi lo rogó.

\- Dime cuál es tu habitación y te dejaré en tu cama. – le dije. Ella trastabillo y llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante, yo la tomé con ambas manos por la cintura y la traje hacia mí, lo que hizo que su cabeza chocara con mi cuerpo y la movió de derecha a izquierda sin contestar, solo negando sin poder modular. – Hagamos lo siguiente: te llevaré a mi habitación y te dejaré dormir en mi cama, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió rogando que la dejara quieta en algún sitio.

Caminamos hasta otro pasillo y el bamboleo tenue de la embarcación creo que la estaba dejando a cada paso más y más pálida, pero debo admitir que la reina tenía mucha resistencia. Sonreí al notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo aún borracha por guardar las apariencias, aunque las había perdido horas atrás. De pronto al pensar en ello reí, lo que hizo que ella abriera sus ojos y me miraba molesta. - ¿De qué te ríes? Esto no es gracioso…

\- Oh, no. Claro que no. – bromeé y continué avanzando con ella. Se quejó durante unos segundos, pero después sentí el peso de su cuerpo al permitir que la dirigiera hacia mi habitación, dándose por vencida.

\- Necesitaba perder la cabeza. – dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi habitación. La miré con sorpresa ante aquella confesión, aunque ya lo sabía. Era obvio que algo perturbaba de la reina y era obvio que lo había deseado, por lo que había accedido a tomar tanto.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes. – dije. – La has perdido entre compañeros, no pasa nada. Todos hemos atravesados estos momentos.

\- Me siento tan sola, Alistair. No creo haber tenido esa camaradería que veo entre ustedes nunca en mi vida – su voz sonó tan triste que me hizo sentir pena, luego sollozó un poco en mis brazos. No supe qué era lo correcto en estos momentos. Primero que nada, aquella mujer era Anora, y yo no era un admirador de ella. Pero sentí pena por la soledad que confesaba, suponía que un trono siempre dejaba aquel pesar, aquella sensación de no tener gente leal al lado. No lo sabía… pero siempre creí que era así.

Llegamos a mi habitación y la recosté sobre mí, mientras con mi mano derecha busqué la llave que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Ella quedó quieta, intentando no moverse pues no tenía demasiado equilibrio (nada, si debo ser honesto). Cuando tuve la llave en mi mano abrí la puerta. Luego volví a guardarla y tomé a Anora en brazos, la alcé como cuando ingresa una novia a un casamiento, ella se quejó un poco, pero el alcohol estaba haciendo cada vez más y más efecto y sus movimientos cada vez eran más y más torpes. Me acerqué a mi cama y la acosté allí. Ella tapó sus ojos, supongo que todo le giraba una y mil veces. – Te quitaré tus botas para que puedas dormir. – le dije. Ella asintió y así lo hice. No quise tocar el resto de la ropa, pues Anora me odiaría por la mañana, más si recordaba algo de lo que me había confesado. Bueno, Anora ya me odiaba… me odiaría un poco más.

Luego agarré una manta que había en el ropero y se la puse encima. – Volveré con el resto. Descansa. – le dije, ella ya no me respondió. Quizás se durmió.

La miré y vi en ella mi propio reflejo de haber sido rey. Quizás yo también querría perder la cabeza, quizás mi padre quiso perder la cabeza demasiadas veces al ser soberano de Ferelden. Pero también era una responsabilidad que alguien debía cumplir, y de la que yo había huido. Pero es que el trono nunca había estado destinado a mí, o ese siempre había sido el consuelo que me había dicho a mí mismo al dejar aquellas responsabilidades en sus manos. Habían preparado a mi hermano para ser rey, yo simplemente había sido un inconveniente… Nada más ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme cargo de algo que no me correspondía? Por lo que sabía, Anora había tenido más entrenamiento en aquel maldito juego de tronos, y merecía tanto como yo el trono, aunque la sangre de Calenhad no recorriera su cuerpo. Pensé en mi hermano Cailan, sonreí con su recuerdo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tenía presente ¿Cómo habría sido? ¿Habría sido un buen hombre? ¿La habría tratado bien? ¿Ella lo amaba? ¿Lo trataba bien? ¿Eran felices? Pensé en Praianna y aquellos tiempos en los que ambos éramos los seres más felices del mundo sin necesitar de nadie más para luchar contra el mundo… o contra un archidemonio. Pero ahora las distancias habían abierto un abismo entre los dos. No nos habíamos visto por más de ¿qué? Un año y medio, y días atrás la había vuelto a ver pero ella había sido fría como nunca. Me entristecí.

No sé si fue el efecto del alcohol que dejó que aquella pena se liberara, pero dolió con fuerzas y no tuve ganas de volver a la mesa con Varric y los demás. Yo también me sentía muy solo, al igual que Anora. Lo comprendí en ese momento. Con pesar busqué unas mantas que tiré sobre un sillón que tenía la habitación y me acosté allí, recordando a Praianna y su ausencia y me pregunté si nuestro amor había llegado al final. Cayeron unas lágrimas de mis ojos, las sequé y le di la espalda a Anora.


	45. Alistair: Avanzando en el camino

Me desperté sintiendo todo mi cuerpo contracturado. El sillón era grande, pero yo me había acomodado de algún modo incómodo por la noche y no logré descansar bien. Restregué mis ojos y me senté en el sillón. Anora aún dormía en la cama. Sonreí al verla descansar. Por lo menos uno de los dos lo había hecho.

Fui a tomar un baño para despejarme y cuando salí del baño, ya cambiado por supuesto, Anora estaba sentada sobre mi cama con los ojos clavados en el suelo y al sentir que salí del baño se giró rápidamente hacia mí en búsqueda de alguna pista que le dijera qué había pasado por la noche. Bien, no recordaba nada, por lo que no recordaría su confesión que sin saberlo abrió una herida sobre mi corazón. – Buenos días, Anora. – dije mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla pequeña y ella esperaba impaciente como una niña que acababa de romper un jarrón una respuesta de lo sucedido. – No, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. – su rostro pareció recuperar el aliento y reí alegremente. – No recordabas cuál era tu habitación, así que tuve que traerte a la mía. – ella me sonrió. – Y yo dormí en el sillón. – lo señalé y ella llevó sus ojos hacia allá.

\- Lo siento mucho. – dijo. – Es inaceptable el comportamiento que he tenido. No sucederá de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes. Estas son cosas que suceden en las aventuras. – le dije. – Cuando uno sabe que no hay peligros, deja que la mente se pierda por un momento al menos. – ella me miró. Yo levanté mis hombros. – Podría volver a pasar. Con Varric es ley hacer estos juegos y que haya alcohol de por medio. – bromeé. Ella rió.

\- Creo que ni siquiera ahora recuerdo cuál es mi habitación. – dijo y se puso de pie.

-Oh, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero anoche dijiste que eres la reina de Ferelden y que has venido hasta aquí por la profecía que te dijo una Bruja de las Espesuras. – ella abrió sus ojos de par en par. – Por supuesto que no te interrogaré sobre el tema _ahora._ – le sonreí. – Pero no te salvarás de contar qué te ha dicho Flemeth. Por lo menos a mí. – ella me sonrió.

\- Espero que en ese momento me hayas traído a tu habitación. – dijo sin negarse a contarme todo en algún momento.

\- Así es. Ese fue el momento en el que dije “esto todo por hoy con la reina”. – volví a bromear. Ella miró hacia el suelo con aquel pesar de nuevo sobre sus ojos.

\- Gracias, Alistair. – dijo, pareció querer decir algo más, pero se tragó sus palabras. – Debo ir a mi habitación. Deseo bañarme. – yo me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Ella miró hacia afuera y avanzó en silencio. Cuando estuvo a mi lado se detuvo, no me miró, quiso decir algo más, pero decidió no hacerlo y se retiró. Yo la miré algo extrañado. Estaba claro que había mucho en Anora que quería gritar a los cielos pero no lo hacía. Sentí pena por ella.

Los días se sucedieron en aquella embarcación y como era de suponer Varric y Cassandra rápidamente se sintieron a gusto conmigo, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos juntos discutiendo diferentes temas y planeando qué hacer cuando llegáramos a Antiva para sacar de allí a Josephine. Vivienne cada tanto se sumaba a nuestras confabulaciones, aunque siempre se empeñaba en marcar distancia entre nosotros y su mente superior de mago. De todas formas, a pesar de aquella actitud arisca, la respetaba. Por el momento nadie había superado a Morrigan con actitudes hirientes y molestas, así que Viv no era más que un intento de ser desagradable. Anora por otro lado se mostró distante con nosotros, le costaba mucho acercarse al grupo. Supongo que se sentía sola por aquella actitud que adoptaba frente a la vida. Aunque de nuevo, quizás ser reina hace que uno sospeche de todos. Pero Varric, por su lado, era vizconde y no tenía problemas para relacionarse. Quizás el problema estaba en ella. Sin embargo, Anora y yo nos habíamos acercado un poco más en los últimos días ya que me daba pena que estuviera siempre sola. Así que cuando podía integrarla al grupo, lo hacía. Pero ella se empeñaba en marcas distancias entre lodos. Cole, por otro lado, iba y venía. La mayoría del tiempo iba y no venía, pero Cassandra nos había explicado que él volvía cuando podía ayudar a las personas o para las peleas. Así que estaba ansioso por verlo guerrear a nuestro lado. Parecía ser letal. 

\- Se ha vuelto mucho más esquivo que nuestro tiempo durante la Inquisición. – oí que le explicaba Cassandra a Varric en referencia al espíritu, y noté en el rostro del enano algo de pena.

\- Pobre muchacho…

Finalmente, llegamos a Antiva y descendimos de aquella embarcación. Nos dirigimos a las propiedades de la familia Montilyet donde Josephine nos saludó alegremente al lado de una jovencita más que se me abalanzó al verme llegar. Joseph pidió disculpas por su hermana, me dijo que se llamaba Yvette y que sentía debilidad por los aventureros, ya que deseaba un romance como los de los cuentos de Varric. Yo reí ante aquella confesión, ¿conmigo? ¡vaya! Sí que no me consideraba caballero de cuentos de hadas. – No se preocupe, ser. – me dijo Yvette. – Yo soy una mujer comprometida, pero no tengo problemas de vivir aventuras con usted. – me guiñó un ojo y Joseph la amonestó a mi lado. Yo le sonreí.

\- Yo también soy un hombre comprometido. – le dije e intenté que no se notara mi dolor al decir aquellas palabras, ¿era realmente un hombre comprometido? – Y no soy Ser…

\- En su sangre fluye la herencia del rey Calenhad de Ferelden. – molestó Varric. – Así que si quieres acostarte con un rey, ahí lo tienes. – Yvette dio una saltitos alegres – Además de ser un Guarda Gris. Elige el cuento de hadas que desees, él cumple con los requisitos. – la joven pareció enamorada por aquellas palabras de Varric y llamó a un sirviente para organizar una cena de bienvenida y oí algo así como “no invites a mi marido” y miré a Josephine extrañado por la locura de su hermana, ella me pidió disculpas y luego saludó formalmente a Anora, que la reconoció al momento. Pareció sorprendida de tener a la reina entre nosotros, pero con el tiempo la presencia de Anora sería normal. Cassandra y Josephine se saludaron, a lo que la antivana la abrazó, noté sorpresa en el cuerpo de Lady Buscadora, aunque finalmente con una sonrisa cedió y la abrazó también.

Por la noche asistimos a un gran salón de fiestas que había en la mansión Montilyet. Yvette había preparado todo, la verdad era que tenía muy buen gusto para la decoración y prestaba atención hasta el último detalle. Yo no había asistido a bailes reales ni nada por el estilo, y ¡Hacedor! No quería comenzar a hacerlo, pero toda la abundancia del lugar y el derroche de detalles y decoración me pareció estar a la altura de una reunión donde había miembros tan importantes como Varric y Anora, aunque si lo pensaba de nuevo Cassandra y Vivienne también eran personas muy importantes en el Sur.

Entrada la noche Yvette insistió en que bailáramos cuando la música sonaba de fondo. Lo cierto era que mi experiencia estaba en el campo de batalla, no en la pista de baile, y debo confesar que me sentía mucho más inseguro aquí que destrozando engendros tenebrosos. Pero no me haría mal una nueva experiencia, y ante la insistencia de la joven cedí, siendo consciente de que solo sería un baile, por supuesto.

Accedí a bailar con la señora Yvette quien llevaba un vestido ostentoso, con una falda amplia y muy incómoda para bailar, o eso supuse (parecía un hongo invertido). – Tendrás que guiarme. – le confesé. – Tengo poca experiencia en bailes reales. – ella rio suavemente e intentó que fuera seductor aquel sonido. Si no hubiera estado casada y yo hubiera sido más joven, seguramente me habría parecido apropiado terminar este coqueteo en una cama. Pero lo cierto era que mi experiencia con mujeres empezaba y terminaba en Praianna, bueno y Morrigan, pero no quería pensar en ello.

\- Vaya, ¿así que eres bueno siguiendo órdenes? – jugó.

\- La verdad es que sí. Es uno de mis atributos. – bromeé mientras entrábamos a la pista de baile, apoyaba mi mano sobre su cintura y la otra levantaba acompañada por la de ella, que me guiaba en los movimientos.

\- El atributo más obvio que tienes es tu belleza. – atacó Yvette. Yo reí divertido.

\- Muchas gracias. – aclaré mi garganta. – También eres bella. – pensé que tenía que decir algo. Ella volvió a reír.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – quiso saber.

\- Tengo 34 años. – dije. - ¿y tú?

\- Estás en la mejor edad del hombre. – no me respondió. – Justo cuando ya se encuentran seguros en los movimientos corporales y tienen suficiente experiencia como para enloquecer a una mujer. - ¡Vaya! Sí que era agresiva. Creo que me sonrojé, pues sentí que mis orejas ardían. – Mi marido tiene 36 años. Yo tengo 26.

\- Eeehh… - aclaré mi garganta. Me había dejado sin palabras. - ¿Se supone que debo responder algo a lo que acabas de decir? – bromeé entre risas y suspiros. Ella rio a mi lado y llevó sus labios cerca de mi oído y dijo:

\- Puedes decirme que te gustaría demostrarme tus capacidades y ver si logras enloquecerme ¿O podría ser que yo te enloqueciera a ti? – Ahora sí, definitivamente estaba enrojecido. Esta jovencita quería llevarme a la cama con descaro. Claramente Antiva no era Ferelden, donde las mujeres eran más reservadas. Recordé a Isabela y sí, eran distintas. Miré a Josephine en búsqueda de ayuda, pero ella se encontraba charlando con los demás. Noté que Vivienne me miraba y sonreía. Luego como favor que después tendría que devolver, se puso de pie y caminó hasta nosotros tomando mi mano. – Lo siento, cariño. Es mi turno para bailar con Alistair. – le dijo a Yvette. Ella se mostró notablemente molesta a lo que la mago agregó: - ¿No tienes un matrimonio que conservar? No coquetees con el hombre con semejante descaro. – le espetó. – No es adecuado ni siquiera aquí, en tus tierras. - La jovencita resopló y fue notablemente molesta a tomar asiento.

Vivienne tomó mis manos y las acomodó sobre su cuerpo rápidamente. – Asumo que debo guiar tus pasos… - dijo. Yo le sonreí aliviado.

\- Por supuesto, Viv. Nunca he asistido a bailes reales. – dije.

\- Este no lo es, querido. – me aclaró notablemente ofendida por mi ignorancia. – Esto es una gala, claro, pero no un baile real. Los bailes reales son mucho más divertidos y hay mucho más por notar. Mucho más en juego que la pérdida de tiempo que adquiere esta noche – recorría la pista de baila con gran seguridad. Se notaba que era una mujer a la que no le daba miedo llamar la atención y no pedía permiso para mostrarse frente a los demás. Una actitud rara de ver en magos, que intentaban constantemente pasar de ser percibidos, Vivienne por el contrario quería que la vieran. – Tú eres pareja de Praianna, ¿no? – me preguntó, aunque aquello fue un puñal sobre mi pecho ¿Acaso la Gran Encantadora que había estado el último año con Praianna en el Círculo de Magos tenía que preguntar si era su pareja? Si alguien hablaba con Cullen no tendría ninguna duda al respecto, creo que la había nombrado siempre que había podido, pero Vivienne me lo preguntaba.

\- Lo era, sí. – contesté, intentando ver si me decía algo más. Ella levantó una ceja con sorpresa.

\- ¿Ya no lo son? – quiso saber. – Pensé que lo eran.

\- Como me has preguntado si lo éramos, te contesto con sinceridad. Lo éramos. Actualmente tendríamos que hablar sobre nuestra situación para saber si podría responder con seguridad sí o no. – la maga levantó las cejas como conforme con mi respuesta.

\- Pensé que eras un romántico sin remedio. Veo que te he juzgado mal. Solo eres un caballero. – dijo. – Mis disculpas, Alistair. – levanté una ceja y haciendo que giraba sobre mis brazos, para volver a tomarla. Ella me sonrió. – Lo entiendes rápidamente. – dijo refiriéndose al baile.

\- Sí, bueno. Para lo físico soy bueno. – le dije. Me di cuenta de que podría ser mal interpretado, así que me corregí rápidamente. – Me refiero a que soy un guerrero. – ella rio sobre mis brazos.

\- Lo sé, querido. No te preocupes que no creo que quieras coquetear conmigo. Serías muy descarado si lo hicieras… - “siendo tú quien ha estado con Praianna todos estos meses”, pensé. Asentí.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho que era un romántico sin remedio? – quise saber.

\- Por cómo hablaba Praianna de ti, parecías esos novios melosos que siempre están detrás del otro, incondicionalmente… - no supe qué pensar de sus palabras. Me dolió, así que no dije nada. – Pero para mi sorpresa me has respondido de forma coherente. Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo entre ustedes dos sin saber uno del otro. Ya no deberías estar tan seguro de en qué lugar se encuentra la relación. – me aclaró. Creo que mi rostro ya no fue capaz de ocultar mi pesar, y dejé de bailar. Me acababa de confirmar un miedo que traía en mi corazón desde aquella reunión en Denerim.

\- Discúlpame. Creo que prefiero sentarme. – dije y me dirigí hasta la mesa ¿Con qué necesidad me diría aquello? ¿Acaso Praianna tenía algún romance con alguien en el Círculo?

Agarré una botella de vino y serví a un vaso. Luego lo tomé en dos tragos. Vino antivano. Miré la botella con la mirada perdida… Yvette se sentó a mi lado rápidamente al ver que estaba sobre la mesa ¡Qué molestia! No la quería a mí lado. La miré incómodo pero a ella pareció no importarle. - ¿Quieres otra pieza de baile? – insistió. Yo suspiré, agarré la botella y me puse de pie.

\- No, gracias. – dije y me retiré de allí, sabiendo que había sido totalmente grosero. Pero no me importó.

Salí de allí y me dirigí hacia una gran fuente de agua que había en el patio exterior, miré las estrellas de aquella noche tan hermosa y despejada y recordé aquellas noches en las que Praianna y yo nos acostábamos a verlas mientras íbamos de misión en misión, derrotando engendros tenebrosos. Volvió a doler mi corazón ¿cuándo nos habíamos separado tanto? – Vaya – oí la voz de Anora a mi lado. No me había dado cuenta de que ella también estaba fuera. La miré y la reina me devolvió el gesto, luego bajó sus ojos al vino y volvió a mirarme. Supongo que por la tristeza en mi cara supo que esta noche era yo quien se sentía solo, aunque recordé que ella no tenía memoria de aquella noche en la que me había confesado aquello. Le sonreí con pesar.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí. Necesitaba un poco de aire. – dije. Guardamos silencio los dos, un silencio incómodo. – Pero mejor te dejo sola. – me giré para volver a entrar pero ella tomó mi brazo para que no me fuera. Sentí un leve temblor en su agarre y me pregunté a qué le tenía miedo. Me giré y volví a mirarla. - ¿Quieres acompañarme? – dije mostrando el vino. Ella me sonrió.

Ambos caminamos hasta la fuente y nos sentamos mientras el sonido del agua caía a nuestras espaldas, con las estrellas por delante y aquel cielo nocturno amplio frente a nosotros. - ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera de todas formas? – dije y tomé un trago desde el pico de la botella, ella me miró horrorizada y yo reí. – Lo siento no traje vaso. Y _necesito perder la cabeza_. – usé sus palabras y ella me sonrió. Yo la miré con sorpresa: recordaba lo que me había dicho.

\- Eres cruel. – sentenció sonriendo. – Te estás burlando de mí. – dijo. Yo reí a su lado.

\- ¿Así que recuerdas lo que dijiste aquella noche? – dije. Ella me miró y asintió sin dejar de sonreír con tristeza.

\- Sí, recuerdo algunas cosas. Recuerdo esa confesión al menos. – me quitó la botella de mi mano y tomó un trago desde el pico. Yo reí.

\- Vaya, perdiendo los modales. – molesté.

\- Es por culpa tuya. – dijo y me pasó la botella. Yo la tomé y volví a tomar otro trago. - ¿Quieres hablar del motivo por el que quieres perder la cabeza? – Yo negué con un movimiento, no creía adecuado hablar con ella sobre Praianna. Anora asintió comprendiendo mi silencio, yo volví a tomar otro trago, pero ella me quitó la botella, tomó otro trago. – Pero que conste que te estoy acompañando… – me dijo. Luego me pasó la botella y volví a tomar un trago y miré el cielo y pensé en mi padre y su padre, y pensé en nosotros por primera vez en todos estos años en los que realmente éramos nosotros y no una amenaza. Por primera vez éramos compañeros y no enemigos. Estuviera donde estuviera mi padre, supongo que podría estar orgulloso. Creo que quiso mucho a Loghain.

Anora tomó la botella y tomó un trago. Luego me pasó y tomé otros tragos. – Se vació. – dijo sonriendo al ver que la había acabado.

\- Vaya. Buscaré más. – dije. – Aún tengo mi cabeza en su sitio. – ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta otro costado de la fuente y tomó una botella que ya tenía. Yo reí. - ¿Querías perder la cabeza de nuevo? – la interrogué, ella negó con un gesto.

\- No, no. Pero quería… - se acercó a mí y me pasó la botella. – Soltarme un poco, supongo. Tu turno. – dijo. Yo tomé el vino y tomé un trago y dejé la botella sobre la fuente.

\- No eres tan mala compañía como había pensado. – le dije. Ella me sonrió con pesar.

\- Lo mismo digo. Pensé que tu presencia me molestaría más de lo que hace.

\- Qué suertudo. – molesté. Ella tomó la botella y volvió a tomar. Volvió aquella pena en su rostro. - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan triste? – quise saber. Anora no me miró y tomó otro trago. Yo le quité la botella y reí. – Pensaré que tienes un problema con el alcohol. – le dije, pero ella siguió con aquella tristeza sobre su rostro a pesar de que intentó simular una sonrisa.

\- Flemeth me dijo que mi sangre estaba maldita. – dijo. Yo me puse serio. – Me dijo que nunca podría tener un heredero para el trono. – guardó silencio. Para ella aquello era muy importante. – Y hace un tiempo se me comenzó a cuestionar por qué no me he vuelto a casar, por qué no tengo herederos… - apoyó sus manos sobre sus muslos y apretó con fuerza el vestido que llevaba encima. - ¿Por qué mi valor tiene que ser demostrado solo con un marido? ¿Por qué debo tener hijos para que no cuestionen mi capacidad para gobernar? – me miró con sus ojos mojados por lágrimas. - ¿He gobernado mal Ferelden? – yo la miré con sorpresa ante su pregunta.

\- Por supuesto que no, Anora. He dejado el trono en tus manos porque eres más capaz que yo. – le dije. – No creas que no me costó dejar de lado la herencia de mi padre. – le confesé. – Pero siempre reconocí en ti mayores capacidades para gobernar… Nunca lo dudé.

\- Sin embargo te ven a ti y quienes saben que eres el hijo de Maric, ven al rey de Ferelden. – se quejó. – Y a mí como una usurpadora.

\- Nadie te ve de ese modo, Anora. Creo que solo tú lo haces. – dije. Ella se molestó.

\- Tú no estás en la corte, Alistair. No sabes todas las cosas que se dicen de mí. _Y de ti_… - concluyó. – A pesar de que has sido un cobarde renunciando al trono, aún se oyen voces pidiendo que seas el rey… - estaba diciendo pero yo me molesté, ¿cobarde?

\- ¿Cobarde? – la interrumpí molesto. – Elegí mi destino, Anora. Mi felicidad. – le dije. – Creo que se necesitan muchas agallas para hacerlo. – ella me miró seria.

\- No… No quise decir eso. – me aclaró. – Es decir, siempre pensé que eras un cobarde. Pero ahora que estoy contigo veo que eres un buen hombre…

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la valentía? – levanté una ceja. – Puedo ser buen hombre y cobarde.

\- ¿Lo eres?

\- Por supuesto que no. – le dije. Ella me miró desafiante, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero de nuevo, no lo hacía. – No me digas que has venido hasta aquí para demostrar a Ferelden que tú también puedes llevar a cabo aventuras, como nuestros padres. – pareció que había dado en el blanco, pues Anora desvió su mirada con dolor y la clavó sobre sus manos. Sentí mucha pena. Era difícil ser mujer y estar gobernando sin la figura masculina que le daba cierto “respeto” que de otro modo no lo conseguía. Ahora comprendía aquel pesar. Ella había dado su vida al trono y aun así no era suficiente. Aun así la veían débil y desesperada, cuando ella era una mujer fuerte, pero tantos cuchicheos la habían desesperado. Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro y la acaricié gentilmente. – Anora, yo no tengo dudas de que eres una mujer fuerte y capaz. Y créeme, he conocido muchas mujeres fuertes. Sé reconocerlas. – ella me miró con sus ojos aún tristes y con lágrimas. Yo le sonreí con calidez.

\- Alistair… - dijo, pero cerró la boca. Yo le mostré la botella con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió y me quitó la botella y tomó un trago y luego otro. Sacó la botella de sus labios y arrugó su nariz, sacudiendo su cabeza. Yo reí.

\- Vaya. Sí que necesitas olvidar más que yo. – bromeé. Tomé otro trago.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene triste? – quiso saber. – Yo te he contado lo mío. – atacó. Sonreí a su lado y volví a tomar.

\- ¿No nos hace alcohólicos poder hablar de nuestros problemas con esto de por medio? – le mostré el vino.

\- No, a menos que se vuelva costumbre. – me dijo y levantó sus hombros. Tenía razón. – Pero no me has respondido. – insistió. Yo suspiré a su lado y miré la botella en mi mano ¿Era apropiado que le dijera que mi dolor era consecuencia a que Praianna y yo ya no nos amábamos?

\- Lo mío es complicado. – comencé y tomé otro trago. La reina me quitó la botella y tomó ella un trago, luego me pasó la botella. Yo tomé otro trago. – Praianna y yo… - comencé, luego la miré. – No sé si es apropiado hablar de esto contigo. Pero ella y yo…

\- Lo siento… No hace falta que lo digas. Pensé que era otra cosa. No me quise entrometer. – dijo. Yo sonreí y tomé otro trago. Ahora fue Anora quien apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro y luego se puso de pie frente a mí, me quitó la botella y la tiró al suelo. - ¡Ey! – me quejé viendo que el vino quedaba en el suelo, pero ella tomó mis manos e hizo que me pusiera de pie. Hice como me pidió y la miré con sorpresa, y no sabría decir si era el alcohol o la charla que estábamos teniendo pero pensé que la reina era una mujer bella y frágil y algo me generó una sensación placentera al tenerla frente a mí aquella noche. Miré su cuerpo y noté un vestido hermoso que llevaba puesto, sencillo, muy distinto al de Yvette, pero con pequeña incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en la mitad superior, y la pollera liviana tenía algunos decorados que le daban una delicadeza bella que en el cuerpo de Anora se lucía notablemente. Creo que el vistazo que eché sobre su cuerpo fue obvio porque la reina tomó mi mentón y levantó mi mirada hacia su rostro. Me sonrojé un poco y sonreí pidiendo disculpas. Estuvo bien que tirara lo que quedaba de aquella botella al suelo. – Ven. – dijo y caminó hacia un sitio más oscuro. Yo la seguí.

Anora agarró un arco y carcaj que estaba sobre un sillón en el patio de la mansión. Yo reí. Era cierto, Anora siempre andaba con sus armas, no sabría decir si por miedo o porque quería demostrar que era una arquera excepcional, cosa que aún yo no había comprobado. El arco era exquisito, se notaba que era una arma de calidad superior a cualquier otra y quizás incluso estuviera encantada. – Demuéstrame tus habilidades. – pidió e impactó el arco sobre mi pecho para que lo tomara. Yo sonreí y lo tomé en mis manos.

\- ¿Cuál es el objetivo? – quise saber. Ella me mostró un árbol que tenía pomelos, muchos. - ¿Un pomelo? – quise saber. Ella asintió y caminó hasta uno de ellos.

\- Este. – dijo mostrando el que quería que le diera. Asentí. Yo era bueno con arco y flecha, si bien no era experto, claro. Pero cualquier guerrero sabía usar armas de distancia, siempre que quisiéramos vivir, claro. Anora se acercó y me puso el carcaj sobre la espalda. Yo tomé la flecha y la monté. Disparé y di en el blanco, aunque debo admitir que fue por azar, pues al disparar noté que no podía enfocar los objetivos. Anora pareció sorprendida. – Pensé que había más alcohol en tu sangre. – dijo.

\- Aja… Así que estabas haciendo trampa. – bromeé y le pasé el arco. – Tu turno, su majestad. – hice una pequeña reverencia. Sí, lo sé. Una estupidez, pero estaba un poco (bastante) mareado en aquel momento. Ella tomó el arco y lo tensó sobre su cuerpo. Pude notar que esta vez ella tenía menos alcohol sobre su cuerpo que yo, pero pareció dudar al enfocar, así que pensé que quizás había lo suficiente como para evitar que diera en el blanco. - ¿Qué gano si erras? – pregunté y ella se desconcentró y me miró.

\- ¿Tiramos por apuestas? – bromeó, yo levanté los hombros.

\- Si quieres. – me sonrió.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo. Era mi imaginación o estaba coqueteando con la reina de Ferelden… Sonreí al pensarlo, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba despertando cierta atracción en ella. No me parecía aquella mujer avara que creía que era. Me parecía una mujer frágil e interesante que tenía muchas virtudes pero perdía energía en demostrar a los demás cuánto valía. - ¿Qué apuestas si pierdo? – dijo.

\- No, tú apunta y si pierdes elijo mi apuesta. – dije.

\- ¿Pero puedo negarme? – quiso saber. Yo le sonreí.

\- Lo que pida no será algo que quieras negar. – jugué con ella. Anora me miró sorprendida y sé que ambos pensamos lo mismo. Pestañeó una y dos veces y luego volvió a mirar el pomelo, pero me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios. Disparó y dio en el blanco. Se giró a mi lado con una sonrisa y me puso el arco sobre el pecho. Yo lo tomé y rocé su mano al hacerlo, ella me miró nerviosa, consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo hacía minutos… - ¿Mi turno? – ella asintió. - ¿También tendré una prenda si erro?

\- Claro. – dijo. – Pero yo no seré bondadosa. – me advirtió. Yo reí.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que yo iba a serlo? – bromeé de nuevo y apunté a un pomelo ¡Mierda! Sí que había tomado, me costaba mucho enfocar… además de que estaba coqueteando con Anora… Ya con ese parámetro tendría que saber que había tomado _demasiado_.

Apunté, no logré enfocar a mi objetivo, pero disparé intentando dar con el pomelo. Y lo logré. Vaya que tenía suerte. – Tu turno. – ella tomó el arco, sacó una flecha del carcaj que estaba sobre mi espalda, apuntó y disparó sobre un pomelo, por la rapidez con la que se movió me pareció obvio que era mucho más buena que yo con el arco, por lo menos mejor que yo en este estado. Me pasó el arco: - Tu turno. Hasta que alguno falle. – dijo. Tomé el arco, quité una flecha, me costó un poco, escuché una risita de Anora al notar la torpeza en mis movimientos, la miré molesto. – El muerto se ríe del degollado, ¿no? – ella volvió a reír y apuntó a los pomelos con sus ojos y volvió a mirarme, invitándome a dar en el blanco. Apunté, intenté centrar la mirada, pero no lo logré. Erré el golpe. - ¡Agh! – suspiré.

\- Bueno, ya era hora que erres con el estado en el que estás. – me molestó. Tomó el arco y lo dejó sobre el asiento donde había estado antes, luego se acercó a mí y me quitó el carcaj y fue a dejarlo en su sitio.

\- ¿Y cuál será mi prenda? – quise saber, debo admitir que quizás insinuándome un poco. Ella guardó silencio pensando qué me pediría que hiciera. Luego me miró con picardía en los ojos.

\- Entra a la fuente y mójate completamente en el agua. – sus ojos destellaron cierta maldad que me cautivó. Comencé a reír.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres arruinar la posibilidad de que vuelva a entrar a la fiesta? – ella rio a mi lado.

\- No me dirás que un poco de agua asusta al gran Alistair. – yo la miré sonriendo.

\- ¿Quién dice que soy grande? Si alguien te ha dicho eso te han mentido. – le contesté y ella rio. Yo caminé hasta la fuente, subí a sus bordes (pues era una fuente grande y el piletón bastante profundo) y puse una pierna dentro de ésta, mojando completamente mi pierna derecha, Anora corrió a mi lado y me tomó por los brazos. - ¡No! – dijo riendo como una niña. – Era broma, no pensé que lo harías. – dijo sosteniéndome para que no lo hiciera. Yo reí con malicia y la tomé en mis brazos y nos metí a ambos al agua. La reina gritó cuando el agua constante de la cascada cayó sobre su cabeza y el vestido, así como mi ropa formal, se empaparon completamente. Ella suspiró con sorpresa y llevó sus cabellos por detrás de su frente y me miró con molestia. Yo me acerqué a sus labios y ella se quedó inmóvil ante la cercanía y la sonrisa que había en sus labios se borró. Aquella cascada de agua caía sobre nuestros hombros y no podíamos quitarnos los ojos de encima, hasta que…

… Anora tomó algo de agua y me la tiró en el rostro, yo cerré mis ojos y corrí mi cara, pues me había entrado un poco dentro de ellos. Volví a abrirlos y la miré molesto, luego le tiré agua en su rostro y ella comenzó a jugar conmigo como una niña a quien le habían dado permiso para ir a ensuciarse en la calle.

Luego Anora se acercó al borde de la fuente y me pasó una mano para ayudarme a salir. Yo la tomé porque estaba mareado, debe admitirlo. Ambos salimos de la fuente tomados de las manos y empapados. Nos miramos durante unos segundos hasta que ella habló: - ¿Cómo haremos para entrar? – yo reí.

\- No podemos entrar así, Anora. Pensarán cualquier cosa ¿No tienes problemas con que digan “algo” acerca de nosotros? – quise saber. Ella levantó sus hombros con desinterés.

\- Me tiene sin cuidado. – me contestó y soltó mis manos, y aquella complicidad entre los dos se esfumó. Luego se abrazó a sí misma y tapó su cintura.

\- ¿Una fereldeana con frío? – la molesté. Ella me miró molesta.

\- Acabo de darme cuenta de que el vestido se me pegó al cuerpo, me tapé porque me sentí desnuda, Alistair. – me dijo y volví a mirar su cuerpo que casi se trasparentaba sobre aquel vestido y noté que sus pezones estaban marcados a través de la trasparencia y el volumen de sus pechos. Me sonrojé y ella me miró molesta. – Deja de verme. – me pidió.

\- Oh, lo siento. – dije y miré sus ojos. Ella sonrió. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y yo la abracé para cubrir su cuerpo. Ella me miró, y esta vez en su mejilla hubo rubor. – Me has dicho que no querías que vieran tu cuerpo. – le dije dando la espalda a la puerta que acababa de abrirse, ambos nos miramos durante varios segundos hasta que la voz de Varric nos interrumpió.

\- ¡Vaya! Veo que no es un buen momento… - sentimos pasos a nuestras espaldas. – No hay nada que ver en el patio, gente. Lo haremos luego. – la voz del enano dio la orden a quienes estaban por venir aquí y luego de un tiempo se cerró la gran puerta a nuestras espaldas. Ella y yo sonreímos.

\- Menos mal que te tiene sin cuidado lo que puedan decir de nosotros. – le dije. Anora me miró y fui consciente de que tenía mis manos sobre su cintura y ella apoyó las suyas sobre mi pecho y volvimos a mirarnos en silencio.

\- No hay nada para decir acerca de nosotros… - lo dijo casi en un susurro, como invitándome a que hubiera _algo_ para decir. Yo estaba serio, no había chistes que quisiera hacer teniéndola sobre mi cuerpo y tan cerca de mí. Por un lado no podía creer esto que me estaba pasando con ella, y por otro no podía dejar de desear besarla. Acerqué mi rostro a sus labios y ella no se alejó, así que agaché mi cabeza y la besé.

Sentí los brazos de Anora sobre mi nuca y acompañar mi beso con una pasión que no pensé que tuviera, me hizo dudar si no tenía ganas de aquel beso desde hacía más tiempo. Yo la abracé y sentí que ella dejaba escapar el aire mientras la contenía sobre mis brazos. Luego apoyó su mano sobre mi mejilla en un intento de acercar un poco más mi rostro al suyo y yo recorrí mi lengua sobre su boca, notando que ella respondía a mis deseos del mismo modo y sentí que definitivamente estaba teniendo un problema allí abajo, ante el que ella reaccionó sonriendo y acercó su pelvis un poco más a la mía, presionando y haciendo que sintiera deseos de ir más allá de aquel beso. Pero cuando la abracé con fuerzas y el beso fue más apasionado, ella frenó paulatinamente y corrió sus labios para dejarme claro que solo avanzaría hasta ese momento. Yo dejé mis ojos cerrados mientras sentía los suyos sobre los míos, pero sin besarnos. - ¿Lo siento? – bromeé, ella rio.

\- Eres insufrible con estos chistes. – me dijo con sus manos aún entrelazadas sobre mi nuca.

\- Uno de mis encantos. – contesté y abrí mis ojos y nos encontramos con nuestros rostros tan cerca como nunca habíamos estado. Ella se sonrojó y yo acaricié unos cabellos húmedos en su frente y se los acomodé detrás de su oreja. Pareció que aquel gesto la dejó sin palabras, pues solo me miraba como si no comprendiera por qué la trataba de aquel modo. - ¿Puedo confesarte que es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de tu belleza? – ella sonrió con timidez.

\- Confieso lo mismo. – dijo, pero no fue capaz de devolverme la mirada. No sabía que la reina fuera tímida. Acaricié su mejilla y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, notando que el cuerpo de ella se paralizaba, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que la tocaran. Quizás el último hombre con el que había estado fue mi hermano, no lo sabía.

Las bromas del grupo no se hicieron esperar, principalmente por parte de Varric, Cassandra no había dicho nada, y tuve miedo de lo que podría decir Vivienne. Maldición, aquella noche ni siquiera había pensado en ello porque debo decir la verdad, había tomado bastante. Pero lo cierto era que Praianna y yo no habíamos terminado formalmente. Bah, no quería pensar en ello.

Josephine había dicho que debíamos partir cuanto antes hacia Tevinter, que había noticias de una guerra allí entre los Qunaris y el Magisterio, y se corrían los rumores de que posiblemente habían asesinado al Arconte Imperial, lo que sumía al Magisterio en caos y la necesidad de votar un nuevo Arconte a menos que hubiera dejado heredero, lo cual ella desconocía. Por otra parte, aparentemente le echaban la culpa a Elentari de lo sucedido, por lo que probablemente Dorian se encontraba en problemas. A pesar de las noticias, Anora insistía en que fuéramos hacia los pantanos Tellari, un sitio en el que ya había estado años atrás con Varric y había encontrado a Yavanna, hermana de Morrigan, a quien había matado.

Anora había dicho que su presencia en este viaje consistía en insistir en ir a aquel sitio. Flemeth le había dicho que allí era donde encontraríamos las fuerzas que necesitábamos para vencer al enemigo de la próxima guerra que se avecinaba. En aquel momento la reina no había sabido de quién se trataba, ni siquiera ahora sabía si se había referido a Fen’Harel o a Hain, pero de cualquier manera había insistido tanto que accedimos en ir.

Ella y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema, supongo que lo dejamos como un evento que había sucedido por el alcohol, aunque lo cierto era que a veces me encontraba a mí mismo viéndola desde lo lejos y contemplando sus rasgos, sus actitudes, su determinación, su autoridad y a la vez su fragilidad y aquellos temores que tenía.


	46. Arel: El Agente de Fen’Harel y los Agentes de Ruiseñor, Nessara y Thengal

Nessara y Thengal resultaron ser unos elfos muy hábiles.

Nos habíamos adentrado a aquella fortaleza como mercadería para comerciar donde yo, más de un año atrás, había sufrido las peores torturas que conocí, pero que me permitió conocer a Fen’Harel y unirme a su lucha. Ahora estaba trabajando como infiltrado en el grupo de Ruiseñor para evitar que el cuerpo de Galadh Lasbelin fuera profanado por Hain. Ellos creían que yo era agente de ella, no pensaban que lo era de él. Fen’Harel había colocado mi nombre en la lista de manifiesto y los elfos Lavellan creyeron que yo simplemente era un elfo que ellos no conocían al mando de Leliana encargado de llevar adelante el plan de rescate para Briala.

Habíamos sido apresados en una celda cuando habíamos ingresado con el cargamento de esclavos de esta torre de tortura, que si no estaba equivocado se situaba entre una pequeña isla sin nombre entre Minrathous y Seheron. Sin embargo, dadas las habilidades de Nessara, nos habíamos liberado rápidamente, era excelente pícara.

El último año que había estado al lado de Solas me había entrenado como pícaro para poder moverme ágilmente entre las sombras, y era muy bueno con el arco y la flecha, aunque ni de cerca tenía las habilidades de la elfa. Lo único que necesitaba era un carcaj lleno y arco y ya verían mis enemigos si volvían a tomarme. Esperaba con ansias volver a ver a “Minrathous” o al “Sacerdote”. Esperaba que se cruzaran por mi camino, aunque sabía muy bien que la venganza no era mi prioridad, no en este momento.

Ahora los tres corríamos con sigilo por los pasillos de aquella torre siniestra, guiados por mí, que curiosamente sabía hacia donde ir. Claro, Solas me había mostrado los caminos que él mismo conocía de la torre desde aquellas épocas en las que liberaba a los prisioneros. Pero estos dos elfos eran muy bondadosos e inocentes, me recordaban en cierto modo a mí cuando había sido reclutado por Fen’Harel; ellos confiaban en mi buena ubicación sin preguntarse por qué sabía dónde debíamos ir.

La idea era ir directo a la recámara de Hain, seguramente allí se encontrarían llevando a cabo el ritual para despertar al Libertador con la sangre de la Sacerdotisa.

\- Arel, esa puerta está abierta. – dijo suavemente Nessara señalando una puerta que estaba delante de nosotros, los ojos de la elfa me saludaron con aquella valleslin que aún llevaba pintada con sangre (literalmente) sobre su rostro. Nos detuvimos en seco y miramos con cuidado, ocultándonos con dificultad detrás de un barril. Una elfa de cabellos oscuros, rizados y recogido en una cola y ropas de prisionera, salió de allí sigilosamente. Sus ropas estaban manchadas con sangre, así como su cuerpo, pero tenía una fuerza y vitalidad que contrastaba con el deterioro físico que llevaba, parecía estar siendo impulsada a caminar con vigorosidad a través de alguna magia oculta. Era muy sigilosa, su cuerpo pequeño, que fácilmente podría esconderse en cualquier sitio. Noté que corrió a gachas hasta un barril y se detuvo detrás de éste, investigó a su alrededor, aguzó sus oídos y se dispuso a correr hacia otro sitio…

No podíamos dejarla sola. Les hice una seña a Nessara y Thengal de que no hicieran ruido y que me vigilaran mientras corrí detrás de la elfa. Estuve a punto de tomarla por el brazo pero ella se giró tan ágilmente que su daga casi penetró mi cuello, me moví con demasiada velocidad, por lo que perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, pero de otro modo estaría muerto... En un segundo la tuve encima de mi cuerpo y la reconocí, era la famosa Briala que teníamos que rescatar, pero ella no tenía idea de quiénes éramos nosotros, así que levantó su mano con una daga para degollarme, pero Thengal ya estaba sobre ella sosteniendo su cuerpo. – Espera, espera, espera… - el elfo guerrero la tomó con brusquedad de su cadera y la tiró contra el suelo, poniéndose encima de ella, sus piernas flexionadas y su pelvis sobre el abdomen de la elfa, la cual se movió bruscamente, por lo que Thengal tuvo que poner sus manos sobre el cuello de ésta para intimidarla. Fue un error fatal, Briala levantó sus manos y las situó por encima de los codos de Thegal, impulsó su cadera hacia arriba, provocando un dolor molesto sobre los tobillos del elfo por la posición adquirida, en menos de un segundo había impulsó su cuerpo en un giro casi completo, teniendo a Thegal ahora en el suelo y ella arriba a punto de cortar su cuello. - ¡Espera, espera! – rogué. – También estamos escapando. – llevé mis manos hacia arriba, para que las viera y no tuviera miedo. No quise revelar su identidad aún. No sabía si realmente trabajaba para Fen’Harel o Ruiseñor, mejor si no tenía idea de quién era yo.

\- Calla, no podemos hacer ruido. – dijo la elfa y yo me puse de pie a su lado. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – los tres la miramos y no sabíamos si podíamos confiar, de pronto ella volvió a mirar a los dos elfos y entrecerró sus ojos. – Yo los conozco… ¿acaso son del Clan Lavellan? – ellos parecieron sorprendidos. La elfa sonrió. – Soy agente de Ruiseñor, Briala. – dijo, ellos la saludaron gustosamente y su identidad fue revelada.

Descendimos una escalera y estuvimos frente a la habitación de Hain. Briala se puso contra la puerta y apoyó su oreja intentando oír algo. Negó con un gesto._ Nada_. Abrió la puerta y los cuatro entramos. Ella corrió hacia un baúl y lo abrió suavemente con ganzúas. Cuando estuvo abierto sacó dos dagas y las pasó, Nessara las tomó, miró entre las espadas que allí había y Thengal se acercó y tomó una espada de una mano y deseó un escudo, pero allí no había ninguno. Yo tomé el carcaj con el arco. Las flechas eran mágicas, tenían energía espiritual. Sonreí.

Briala corrió hacia un ropero y me pidió ayuda para moverlo, lo hicimos entre los dos y se descubrió una puerta. - ¿Cómo sabías que aquí estaba? – preguntó Thengal.

\- Llevo varios días investigando. – confesó. – En buena hora que han venido ustedes porque no encontraba modo de adentrarme yo sola. Allí abajo no estaremos solos, han estado entrando y saliendo de aquel sitio desde que me he escapado.

\- ¿Minrathous? – quise saber. Ella negó con un gesto.

\- No, no lo he visto en días. – dijo. Briala abrió la puerta y comenzó el descenso sin dudar y sigilosamente, yo la seguí y luego los dos elfos Lavellan. Descendimos por aquellas escaleras interminables y a medida que uno se adentraba cada vez más y más en lo profundo el aire se volvía espeso, rancio, mohoso, y los escalones y las paredes se encontraban húmedas y cubiertas por algo negruzco que tapaba los detalles de ésta y si lo tocaban tenía olor fétido, como podrido. Preferimos no tocar nuestras ropas (que eran de prisioneros, la mejor manera de salir de aquí sería sin ser visto, pues de otro modo estábamos bastante desprotegidos).

Nessara y Thengal (sin vallaslin, pero recuerden que las tienen. Él de Elgar'nan, ella de Andruil).

Arel

Cuando llegamos a una habitación oscura, enorme, los cuatro corrimos detrás de una pared y encontramos a Hain sentado sobre un gran sillón con su codo apoyado sobre éste y cubriendo su frente en señal de frustración. – No puede ser que hayas sentido la esencia de Mythal, ¿estas segura? – dijo y una elfa de cabellos rubios, cortos, que se encontraba a su lado, asintió. – Esto es demasiado… - un hombre a su lado que reconocí inmediatamente, El Sacerdote, pareció incómodo. Una elfa de cabellos rubios, algo ondulado y de ojos celestes vestía ropas blancas que contrastaban con la oscuridad de alrededor y miraba en silencio sobre el suelo. Me pregunté quién sería. A su lado había un lobo de pelaje oscuro, sentado y en clara posición de protección para con su ama, supuse, la joven elfa.

Hain

\- Debemos evitar a toda costa que se cumpla la profecía, mi príncipe. – escuché la voz del Sacerdote.

\- Creo que ya es bastante tarde para ello. – dijo la elfa de cabellos cortos. – Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está el heredero de Calenhad. – Hain resopló. – Pero Mythal está con el enemigo. De eso no tengo dudas.

\- No podemos permitir que usen la sangre de Calenhad. Hay que matarlo, pero ¿no murió durante la Quinta Ruina? ¿No era un rey en… Ferelden? – preguntó Hain.

\- Cailan. – dijo la elfa. – Sí, él era uno de los herederos de Maric Theirin, pero también existió un bastardo que rechazó el trono y se unió a la Orden de los Guardas Grises. – Hain resopló molesto. - Necesito que me expliquen qué es lo que saben, entonces podré contarles lo que yo sé. – dijo la elfa. Hain la miró y guardó silencio. Luego se miraron con el Sacerdote y éste asintió. Hain la miró y comenzó un relato que creí inverosímil, pero allí estaban explicando cosas que no creía que las oiría en mi vida…

Cuando finalizó aquella fábula, Hain volvió a hablar: - ¿¡Dónde está Minrathous? – gritó. - ¿Jugando como siempre?

\- Ejecutando el plan que hemos acordado, mi príncipe. – dijo el Sacerdote.

\- No toleraré un fracaso más. – se quejó Hain. Luego miró a el Sacerdote. - ¿Y el Ritual?

\- Solo necesitamos llevar adelante la fase final. – contestó el Sacerdote. – Los sacrificios han otorgado su energía y el Velo está a punto de desgarrarse en aquel sitio. Pronto podremos traer a nuestro Libertador a la libertad. La Contención está quebrada gracias a las grandes emociones que han vivido nuestros sacrificios. – víctimas… Supuse que se refería a los esclavos que durante años habían sido tomados prisioneros en este sitio. Así que el “interrogatorio” sobre el elfo forajido había sido solo una parte de la verdad, la otra era que servían como combustible para magia de sangre. Típico. Pero por típico que fuera encendía una llama de rabia en mi interior.

\- ¿Está todo preparado? – asintió el Sacerdote. – Bien, vayamos allá. – dijo Hain poniéndose de pie y retirándose por una puerta oculta que había detrás de un gran cuadro. Los tres avanzaron al interior de aquel sitio. La joven elfa de cabellos largos no habló pero miró hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros ocultos, me pregunté si se habría percatado de nuestra presencia y por alguna razón mis vellos se erizaron.

Esta mujer era aquella que siempre había acompañado a Hain durante sus profecías, en silencio y solo a través de su presencia. Los rumores decían que era una maga poderosa que había matado a todo aquel que había amenazado la vida del elfo. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que notaba que se trataba de una hermana, de una elfa. Siempre tapada con aquella cogulla blanca, no habíamos podido ver sus orejas puntiagudas y los relatos hablaban de una maga humana, pero aquí estaba la verdad: otra elfa en medio de esta Guerra Santa.

La elfa inmaculada guardó silencio y finalmente suspiró. Se movió por el mismo sitio donde los demás habían descendido y llamó a su lobo, quien la acompañó tranquilamente. El animal era enorme, de ojos rojos y largas garras negras que hacían ruido al tocar con el suelo. 

\- ¿Quién es la elfa? – preguntó Nessara.

\- No hables. – la silenció Briala, la joven Lavellan asintió y volvió su atención a nuestros enemigos que se esfumaron delante de nuestros ojos como por arte de magia, aunque esta vez sí que no se trataba de eso, solo de una puerta oculta. Dejamos que pasaron unos segundos y corrimos detrás de ellos.

Galadh yacía desnuda en el suelo y su cuello con un corte, mientras mucha sangre yacía debajo de éste, claramente la había desangrado. Su rostro era pálido como la obra maestra de la muerte al quitar la sangre del cuerpo vivo de alguien. Daba pena verla tirada de aquel modo, como si no hubiera sido una elfa ancestral, un miembro de la Rebelión de Fen’Harel y Sacerdotisa de su Templo. En aquellos tiempos durante su lucha en Arlathan, me pregunté si habría pensaba en este cruel destino para su vida. Asesinada por enemigos para un ritual demoníaco con el fin de traer a la vida a un lunático. Yo no la había conocido, pero sabía que era una gran pena en el corazón de Fen’Harel su ausencia.

Lo peor estaba por llegar. Al mirar más allá del cuerpo de Galadh noté que había un círculo marcado por una magia roja brillante que liberaba una tonalidad negruzca penetrante, como corrupta; El Sacerdote tenía su aura corrupta liberada y comandaba la magia activada de aquel círculo del ritual. Sobre aquella línea mágica se percibía en varios sitios que estaba cubierta por una sustancia espesa y negruzca, quizás como la que había visto al descender por las escaleras (si lo pensaba con detenimiento y además el olor me lo recordaba), y alrededor de la línea yacían cuerpos de elfos y humanos muertos. Me horroricé, después de todo aquellos elfos que no fueron rescatados sirvieron para ritual de magia de sangre. Los humanos eran más, y también sentí algo de pena, pero nuestro objetivo era nuestra raza, no los _shemlen_. Así que éstos eran los sacrificios que habían mencionado en la recámara de Hain, los causantes del quiebre de la Contención para poder debilitar lo suficiente el Velo como para poder traer al Libertador a la vida. No quería imaginar qué secretos encontraría Fen’Harel en estos sitios si caminaba con la magia de los sueños. Los gritos, las torturas, las injusticias… No podía imaginar cuántas atrocidades podrían haberles hecho a estos cadáveres que circundaban el cuerpo difunto de Galadh Lasbelin. En ese momento me di cuenta además, de que era muy probable que una o dos atrocidades más en este sitio y podrían liberarse demonios atraídos por tanto sufrimiento y odio por parte de los oprimidos, así como por parte de los opresores que disfrutaban con el ultraje de la vida de los prisioneros. Me pregunté si además no estarían tratando con demonios, pues tanto sufrimiento no podía no tener como consecuencia la atención demoníaca desde el Más Allá. Me estremecí.

El Sacerdote estaba de pie y la elfa de blanco estaba sentado sobre un trono de cortezas de árboles, dejando entre ver por primera vez que ella era mucho más que la compañera silenciosa de Hain.

A su lado ésta decía unas palabras en un idioma perdido, mientras Hain sonreía con sus ojos rojos por el color de su aura. – Al fin… - dijo Hain. – Hemos finalizado el ritual. Sacerdote, eres el responsable del último paso del Rito… – pidió. El Sacerdote asintió y levantó sus manos manipulando la sangre a su alrededor, así que ahí estaba el mago de sangre, ahí tenía a mi objetivo. A la elfa de cabellos cortos no la vi.

Tomé mi arco y apunté una flecha, Briala a mi lado asintió y volvió a mirar aquella imagen. Si disparaba al Sacerdote evitaría que despertaran al Libertador, pero también descubriría nuestra posición, y lo más probable era que no viviéramos para contar una historia, pero nuestro sacrificio sería correcto si pensaba que evitaríamos a un lunático caminando libremente.

Tensé la cuerda, contuve la respiración. Por una milésima de segundo me pregunté si sería lo correcto, ¿por qué no disparaba a la elfa de blanco que parecía ser clave entre nuestros enemigos, o al mismo Hain que estaba frente a mí? Recordé las torturas y los cadáveres y pensé que quizás estos pensamientos no eran propios, sino un demonio susurrando mentiras para torcer mi camino y fallar en mi objetivo. Así que disparé directo a la garganta del Sacerdote.

El golpe fue certero. La flecha espiritual penetró profundamente la garganta del Sacerdote antes de que éste pudiera hacer lo que fuera que debía hacer, la sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca y arterias cervicales y cayó de rodillas dentro del círculo. Hain se giró en nuestra dirección y el color de sus ojos rojos hizo que me helara en mi sitio. Su rostro serio, enojado. Luego lentamente levantó la comisura de sus labios y dibujó una sonrisa macabra. – Cinna querida… - dijo. – El último paso del Rito era el sacrificio del Sacerdote, gracias por haberlo llevado a cabo por mí.


	47. Briala: El libertador ha despertado

Sentí que se me helaba la sangre cuando oí a Hain usar el nombre por el que me conocía: - Cinna, querida… El último paso del Rito era el sacrificio del Sacerdote, gracias por haberlo llevado a cabo. – Él y yo nos miramos y me sentí paralizada. Sabía que me superaba en poder y si era cierto lo que acababa de decir, entonces habíamos ayudado a que su plan tuviera éxito ¿¡Cómo no se nos ocurrió matar a Hain!? Habría sido mucho más efectivo que asesinar a ese maldito Sacerdote… De pronto todos los cadáveres alrededor del círculo comenzaron a temblar, ya no tuve tiempo para seguir lamentándome por el error y Hain permaneció en el medio con aquella mujer de blanco, viéndolo por detrás. Una magia siniestra elevó a los cadáveres uno sobre otros hasta que finalmente Hain levantó sus manos y con aquella magia corrupta llevó el cuerpo de Galadh sobre la pila de cadáveres que comenzaron a unificarse y mezclarse unos con otros hasta que de aquella monstruosidad se formó una imagen y emergió un elfo de cabellos oscuros, largos y lacios que llegaban hasta su cintura y la piel pálida, como si nunca hubiera conocido la luz del Sol, sin embargo su piel era morena pues era la tonalidad de ésta.

Su cuerpo era más alto de lo habitual y sus hombros más anchos que los de mi raza. En cierta forma me recordaba a la contextura de Solas y se paraba erguido y altanero. Su rostro tenía una belleza macabra, difícil de describir. Llevaba armadura majestuosa e igualmente oscura, parecían ser ropas élficas ceremoniales de color negro con un metal resistente que no podría especificar cuál era a pesar de mi basto conocimiento en estos temas. Cubrían eficientemente su cuerpo y el metal lo protegía por completo. Una capa larga que caía sobre su espalda. En su mano había un báculo que demostraba poder y finalizaba en un asta dorada que brillaba con aquel color rojizo característico de la Magia de la Ruina. Nadie podía dudar de que se trataba de un mago excepcionalmente poderoso.

El elfo levantó sus manos y Hain se arrodilló a su lado, la mujer de blanco, sin embargo no se movió. – Al fin he sido liberado. – dijo sonriendo con alivio. Su voz parecía un canto, era armoniosa, grave, pero utilizaba tonos que pretendían hacerla amable, gentil, cautivadora…

\- Shartan… - dijo Hain con su rodilla hincada en el suelo y su frente baja. El elfo comenzó a reír…

\- No… - la negación rebotó en el abismo de aquel sitio oscuro. – Shartan, no… - dijo, Hain levantó la vista al oír que decía que no era el Libertador de los elfos que guerreó con Andraste tiempo atrás. Me imaginaba la desilusión que significaría para Hain saber que no se trataba de Shartan, él había desarrollado una obsesión por el elfo creyendo que sería más grande que él en la historia de nuestra raza y convenciéndose a sí mismo que todo esto formaba parte de un Rito Santo para castigar a los pecadores por pedido del mismísimo Hacedor. – Shartan no, querido Hain. – volvió a decir. – Soy mucho más que aquel elfo. Yo soy un dios inmortal, presente desde el comienzo del mundo antiguo y que atravesó las eras hasta la actualidad. Yo soy más poderoso que cualquier ser que camine por este mundo. Yo llevo el poder del Abismo en mi interior. Yo llevo el poder de la antigua Elvhenan en mi sangre. Yo soy el Rey de la Oscuridad, dios de la malicia… Mi nombre es Anaris… Y he vivido demasiado tiempo en las sombras del abismo por la prisión creada por Fen’Harel... – suspiró profundamente y sonrió alegremente… - Dime… ¿Dónde está la elfa que lleva el poder de Fen’Harel en su interior? Muéstramela. – pidió. – Pues ella nos permitirá liberar el poder de los dioses antiguos y podremos traer la venganza que tanto ansío. – Los ojos de Anaris brillaron por el odio que algún recuerdo le provocaba. – Jamás le perdonaré su traición a ese hijo de puta… - pensé en Fen’Harel de inmediato y supe que Anaris deseaba aniquilar a Solas, ¿qué era lo que el elfo había hecho en Elvhenan para tener tantos enemigos?

\- No entiendo, majestad… - dijo. - ¿Andraste no caminará entre nosotros? – Anaris rio con malicia.

\- Los seres de esta era son tan patéticos. – Hain pareció molestarse. – No existe ningún Hacedor ni ninguna sacerdotisa. Fueron mentiras creadas por los humanos… - luego miró con desprecio a Hain. - ¿De verdad creías que sería aquel elfo de fábulas que otorgó nuevas tierras a los elfos en Halamshiral? – rio. - ¡No! Pero regocíjate, pues soy mejor que todas esas mentiras_, porque soy verdad_. – ellos hablaban como si no estuviéramos entre ellos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era tanto el poder que poseían que a sus ojos nosotros no éramos más que mequetrefes de los que se desharían pronto.

\- Aún no tengo a la Reina de las Estrellas, señor. – dijo Hain y percibí miedo en sus palabras. El elfo estaba desconcertado, no comprendía nada, ni a quién había liberado sobre Thedas, pero inteligentemente, había decidido ser su siervo, de lo contrario encontraría rápidamente la muerte. Anaris pareció molesto y caminó hasta Hain con seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo que no la tienes?

\- Minrathous se encargará de ella. – dijo. Anaris suspiró molesto. 

\- ¡Qué incompetencia! – se quejó. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo que te mostré el poder del Abismo? ¿Has estado rezando al Hacedor? – se burló con maldad. - ¿Perdiendo tu tiempo con una mentira? ¡¡La Reina de las Estrellas debería estar entre nosotros!! – gritó y su rostro se envolvió con ira. - ¿¡Dónde está Fen’Harel!? ¿Acaso continúan juntos? – Hain negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- La Reina de las Estrellas está con los humanos. – dijo la elfa de cabellos cortos, Sera, quien apareció entre las sombras, arco en mano y carcaj lleno de flechas. – Se ha alejado de Fen’Harel. – sonrió satisfecha, Anaris la miró y sonrió con alivio.

\- Perfecto, esos dos deben permanecer separados. – miró a la elfa. – Andruil, ¿tu sutileza podría continuar envenenando la mente de Fen’Harel? – Sera negó con un movimiento de cabeza y eso hizo enfurecer a Anaris. - ¿Cómo que no?

\- Fen’Harel lleva en su interior al dios Urthemiel. – dijo. – Me supera en poder. No podré engañarlo. – Anaris abrió sus ojos como platos, asombrado.

\- ¿Y cómo ha sucedido eso? – quiso saber. – Pensé que tenían diálogo con el Arquitecto. - Sera levantó sus hombros sin comprender cabalmente cómo había sucedido. - ¿Han despertado a June? ¿Lo han encontrado siquiera?

\- Al parecer quiso hacerse con la esencia de Mythal, pero ella lo engañó y permitió que absorbiera la de Urthemiel. – dijo. – Pero eso es una ventaja para nosotros… Podremos controlarlo. – Anaris se puso serio.

\- No lo comprendo ¿cómo es que Fen’Harel se hizo con su esencia? – ninguno supo responder a la pregunta del tal Anaris. - No lo subestimes… Conoces demasiado bien a Fen’Harel… - Sera asintió. – Pero Urthemiel es una entidad corrupta, la corrupción está dentro del elfo – Anaris sonrió con malicia – podríamos ver algún modo de aprovecharlo. 

\- Mi señor. - escuché por primera vez la voz de la elfa vestida de blanco que se acercó a Anaris. Le hizo una reverencia y sus cabellos dorados ocultaron su rostro, cuando agachó su cabeza. - Las bestias son nuestras. - El elfo comenzó a reír a carcajadas por la satisfacción. Noté el caminar de la joven algo inestable y supe que estaba en algún tipo de transe. 

\- Avexis... - rio Anaris. - Perfecto mi pequeña domadora. - Se acercó a la joven y la tomó del rostro. - Perfecto... ¿Puede controlar al Dragón Supremo? 

\- Puede. - Respondió Hain. Anaris volvió a reír a carcajadas. Luego caminó tres paso hacia nosotros y nos miró con una expresión tan fiera que pronto me paralicé allí: - Andruil, encárgate de los intrusos.

\- ¡¡Atrás!! – grité, y el grupo de elfos se tiró contra la pared mientras las flechas de oro de Sera rebotaron sobre los ladrillos. - ¡¡Salgamos de aquí!! – grité y sentí cómo el aire se espesaba a nuestras espaldas y el olor fétido comenzaba a ser aún más fuerte, un hechizo había sido liberado. Nessara fue la primera en comenzar a subir las escaleras corriendo con Thengal a sus espaldas, Arel tomó tres flechas antes de comenzar el ascenso, yo comencé a correr rápidamente mientras a nuestras espaldas unas criaturas putrefactas comenzaban a seguirnos pero con lentitud relativa y que habían surgido de algún hechizo.

Sera al poco tiempo estuvo al pie de las escaleras, desde donde disparaba una y otra vez flechas. Arel corría y cada tanto se giraba a contratacar a la elfa con sus flechas espirituales, aunque podía ver que no le hacía demasiado daño. Yo miraba a mis espaldas cada tanto para golpear con mi daga alguna flecha que amenazaba con pasar muy cerca de mi nuca y corría lo más rápido que podía, escalón por escaló mientras escuchaba a los lejos que la voz de Anaris decía “Ha comenzado la liberación de este mundo, ¡¡al fin realizaré mi venganza!!”, y una risa macabra y desquiciad resonaba sobre aquel sitio.

Noté que Nessara llegó al final de la escalera y se encontró con unos guerreros que también tenían rostros grisáceos y putrefactos, al instante comenzó a atacarlos con su danza asesina de dagas y Thengal se puso a su lado al poco tiempo, mientras Arel se detuvo algunos escalones abajo disparando una y otra vez sus flechas, yo pasé corriendo a su lado y llegué donde nuestros enemigos para luchar al lado de los elfos Lavellan.

Un soldado me atacó con un espadón y noté que sus ojos estaban inyectados por sangre, no parecían humanos, era como si les hubieran hecho algo terrible a estos hombres. Su piel era gris y cuando mis dagas la tocaban notaba que estaba endurecida como cuero quemado, pero de todas formas se cortaban, aunque con mayor esfuerzo. Uno de los soldados me dio un puñetazo en mi mejilla y pude sentir aquel olor nauseabundo que me recordó a la muerte, y ya no tuve dudas de que este ser que tenía frente a mí ya no podía ser considerado un humano, era algo entre muerto y vivo, pero que no llegaba a ser ninguno realmente. Rompí su cuello con una patada y otro soldado gritó al atacarme y noté sus dientes amarillos, sucios y parecían comenzar a ser puntiagudos, como alguna bestia salvaje. Thengal le atravesó su espada antes de que pudiera defenderme. Nessara saltó sobre mis hombros sin pedir permiso y se abalanzó sobre uno de los soldados, destrozando su cráneo con el poder de su daga, mientras realizaba una media luna que le permitió estar en pie de inmediato para correr a atacar a otro monstruo. Thengal me defendió durante un tiempo más hasta que Nessara se vio rodeada por enemigos y fue en su ayuda. Yo continué destrozando gargantas y tendones a mis enemigos y cuando solo quedaban cuatro sentí que jalaban histéricamente de mi mano, estuve a punto de cortar aquel agarre pero vi que era Eral que me decía: - ¡Por aquí! – mientras las flechas de oro volvían a atacar, Sera estaba subiendo. - ¡¡Por aquí!! – gritó a Nessara y Thengal que rápidamente comenzaron a seguirnos.

Arel nos condujo por un pasillo largo y al llegar a la última puerta de este sitio la abrió y bajó unas escaleras quedando frente de un viejo aljibe. –_Fen’Harel enansal._ – oí que decía y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, entonces no era agente de Leliana, sino de Solas. Solas me había otorgado dominio sobre el Eluvian de este sitio cuando había sido capturada por si llegaba a liberarme por esfuerzo propio, y yo había elegido aquellas palabras como clave de activación. Si el elfo las conocía, solo podía ser porque era un Agente.

Arel se tiró al fondo del aljibe. Yo me dispuse a tirar y miré a Nessara y a Thengal. - _Fen’Harel enansal. _– les dije la palabra que activaría el Eluvian que había allí abajo, y me sumergí en el fondo.


	48. Tendré que matar a Solas

Habían pasado varios días desde que estábamos juntos los cuatro y Cullen cada día estaba mejor y más fuerte. Si había sido infectado por la corrupción de la Ruina, lo había superado. Lukast y Robert habían demostrado ser de confianza, y día a día nuestra relación avanzaba y encontraba en el mago un hombre inteligente y con ganas de cambiar el mundo a nuestro alrededor con el afán de permitir que yo viviera. Cullen y yo habíamos debatido durante un buen tiempo si era adecuado decirle todo lo que sabíamos, pero él no acababa de estar de estar seguro, yo sin embargo sentía aquella protección paternal por parte de Lukast, por lo que no podía hacer menos que intentar confiar en él. Había notado que Lukast estaba pendiente de que nada me sucediera y siempre que me veía cabizbaja me preguntaba qué sucedía o si quería hablar sobre algún tema. En realidad hablar acerca de Solas era algo muy doloroso, así que prefería no hacerlo, llevaba mi pena en silencio.

Robert, por otro lado, era una compañía silenciosa pero útil y varias veces había demostrado sus habilidades para preparar un campamento rápidamente, cocinar y cazar. La verdad era que su presencia hacía más fácil nuestra aventura. Habíamos vendido las pieles y cueros que el templario había podido limpiar y yo había extraído todas y cada una de las piedras preciosas que colgaban de las mangas élficas del vestido que Maevaris me había puesto (por primera vez le había agradecido por este vestido que había sido más bien un problema) y las habíamos vendido. Con el dinero me había comprado una armadura ligera sencilla y otra pesada para Cullen.

Durante nuestras caminatas nos habíamos encontrado con algunos viajeros que comentaban que Minrathous se encontraba asediada por Qunari que no habían podido traspasar las puertas custodiadas por los Juggernauts, los gólems legendarios de los magos, pero que barcos llegaban día a día de Seheron y probablemente Par Vollen. Me entristecí al pensar en qué destino tendría Dorian en aquella ciudad, pero durante las batallas había perdido el cristal de mensaje con que el solía hablar con él, así que no lo había interceptado. A través de los sueños él me había rechazo, quizás sin saber que era yo quien lo estaba buscando.

Lukast había demostrado una habilidad excepcional para el regateo y en cada taberna que íbamos pedíamos a los dueños que nos contaran de los rumores de aquellos sitios. Por lo general Lukast y Robert eran quienes se encargaban de aquello, y Cullen y yo los esperábamos fuera, pues mi rostro seguramente sería más famoso de lo que desearía en estos días.

Aquella tarde habíamos llegado hasta Vol Dorma cuando decidimos hablar acerca de nuestro camino: - No podemos seguir avanzando sin pensar en las repercusiones de llevar a Elentari a Ventus. – dijo Cullen. – Bien podría estar sitiado. Recuerda que la han declarado enemiga del Imperio. Por lo que sabemos Dorian podría estar encarcelado. – Lukast asintió. – Si saben su identidad verdadera, lo más seguro es que tengan custodiadas las tierras de Dorian.

\- Tienes razón, Comandante. – parecía pensar sin encontrar alguna alternativa. - ¿Qué propones? – miró a Cullen.

\- No lo sé. Al menos pensar en la posibilidad de que el ejército Imperial nos esté esperando.

\- Dorian es del Magisterio, no creo que se hayan metido con él. – dijo Robert. – Y no creo que tengamos otros aliados por estos sitios.

\- Díselo a la historia de muertes “oportunas” en el Magisterio. – se quejó Cullen.

\- En Wycome y Kirkwall… - comencé, Lukast sacudió el aire como si quisiera deshacerse de éste, pero en realidad quería dejar ir a mi idea.

\- Eso está condenadamente lejos, niña. – dijo. – No, no, Wycome y Kirkwall están fuera de discusión. Tenemos que pensar cómo podríamos asegurarnos de que seremos bienvenidos en Ventus.

\- O no. – insistió Cullen.

\- O no. – estuvo de acuerdo Lukast. – De todos modos, cuando estemos más cerca de aquel sitio tendremos más rumores. – propuso. – Yo creo que tenemos que seguir con el plan y cuando estemos cerca veremos si no nos conviene volver sobre nuestros pasos. – Cullen se removió molesto en su sitio.

\- Cerca de Ventus tendremos las cordilleras de Los Cien Pilares. Es el lugar perfecto para una emboscada con un ejército. No sé… - volvió a decir.

\- ¿Qué propones entonces? – se molestó Robert. – O di algo o seguimos con el plan. – Cullen se llevó su mano hacia sus cabellos y asintió.

\- De acuerdo. Por el momento seguimos con el plan. Si se me ocurre algo les haré saber.

\- Bien. – dijo Lukast. – Robert y yo iremos a la ciudad de Vol Dorma a abastecernos y traer rumores ¿Dónde nos esperaran? – quiso saber. Yo les mostré una pequeña cueva oculta detrás de unos árboles que conformaban el bosque que se situaba lateral a la carretera Imperial. Mago y templario asintieron. – Por la mañana estaremos de vuelta. – dijo y se retiraron con un saludo.

Cullen y yo nos adentramos a la cueva, después de dejar nuestro caballo atado a un árbol cerca de la entrada, y yo tiré un hechizo de protección en la entrada y suspiré. – Estoy exhausta. – dije. – Desde Corifeus no he caminado tanto. – Cullen se sentó a mi lado con su rostro cansado también.

\- Estoy preocupado. – noté en su rostro cansancio y un pesar lacerante, agudo, como si hubiera algo que estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza desde hacía demasiado tiempo y se lo quería sacar de dentro. Me acerqué a él y apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro, viendo cómo respiraba una y otra vez con intranquilidad, mientras ciertos pensamientos no dejaban su mente. Luego me miró con cierto sentimiento sobre sus ojos que no pude descifrar y me dijo: - Una vez, cuando perdimos Refugio, te prometí que no dejaría que se repitieran aquellos eventos… - hizo una pausa antes de continuar. – Casi habías muerto y yo no defendí aquel lugar como debía haberlo hecho…

… basta, Cullen. – le dije, interrumpiendo. – No hay nada que podríamos haber hecho en Refugio. El lugar era poco defendible ¡teníamos nuestros refugiados en él! Hicimos lo correcto, dejarme atrás fue lo correcto. – él tomó mi mano casi sin pensarlo al oír aquellas palabras que acababa de decir.

\- Dejarte atrás _nunca_ puede ser la respuesta a nada, Elentari. – yo cerré mi mano sobre la suya y los dos volvimos a mirarnos y una pena profunda me regalaron sus hermosos ojos. – No me perdonaría que nada te sucediera. – me confesó. – Y… - miró nuestras manos tomadas. - … tengo un mal presentimiento, Elen. – yo me acerqué a él y acaricié su rostro, Culle volvió a mirarme. – No pienso permitir que algo te suceda. Eres demasiado valiosa para este mundo y… - las palabras quedaron en su mente, pero no las moduló. La otra mano que no sostenía la mía la colocó sobre mi hombro. – Te_ juro_ que te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. – su voz y sus ojos tenían tanta determinación que pensé que sería imposible que alguien pudiera dañarme con él a mi lado. – Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo siempre, y eres dueña de mi vida, puedes tomarla cuando quieras. – yo negué con un gesto.

\- Tú eres el único dueño de tu vida, Cullen.

\- Me refiero a que tu vida tiene mayor importancia en Thedas que la mía. Si tengo que morir por defenderte, lo haré. Quiero que lo sepas. – yo me horroricé, pensar en su muerte era algo que no deseaba, negué desesperada con un movimiento de cabeza, pero él asintió. – Mi vida será tu escudo. No dejaré que nada te suceda. – por algún motivo, a pesar del significado de aquellas palabras, me pareció hermosa la metáfora. Me embriagó una sensación extraña, de cariño, quizás amor hacia él. Allí tenía a aquel hombre que había estado conmigo de forma incondicional desde siempre, incluso aun cuando yo no lo miraba, y aquí estaba ahora, firme ante a mí. - ¿Eres consciente de lo que representas en el mundo? – interrumpió mis pensamientos y yo lo miré extrañada y negué con un gesto. – Elen… el futuro de nuestras vidas pende de un hilo. Están atacando Minrathous los Qunari, nos han declarado enemigos del Imperio, podrían estar buscándonos por todos lados para quitarnos la vida y Solas lleva en su interior la esencia de Urthemial ¡Andraste nos preserve! Si no los detenemos podrían diezmar la vida en Thedas. – Sus palabras fueron tan duras para mí que me había negado a entender hasta ese momento que mi enemigo también era _Fen’Harel_, también era _Solas_.

Me sentí un poco estúpida al comprender que Cullen no me había estado declarando su amor, estaba preocupado por saber si_ yo_ comprendía todo lo que había en juego. Y no, no lo comprendía… Me negaba a creer que tendría que matarlo. Pero el Comandante, aquí delante de mí, me estaba diciendo “tendrás que hacerlo”.

\- _Tendré que matar a Solas_… - dije con una palidez notoria y apreté su mano, afirmando las palabras de Cullen. – _Tendré que matar a Solas_. – repetí, como si al hacerlo pudiera aceptarlo. Sentí que Cullen me tomó en sus brazos, sus manos se cerraron sobre mí en un abrazo, volviendo a protegerme justo en el momento en el que mi mente comprendía que Fen’Harel era mi enemigo… Cullen me abrazó para protegerme de aquella realidad, para acompañarme en mi sufrimiento.

Sentí que entré en un mundo injusto en el que mis manos tendrían que sostener la sangre derramada de Solas… sangre que por algún motivo para mí era santa. Sabía que era un delirio pensarlo, y sabía que _él _odiaría que yo lo considerara divino, pues toda su vida había luchado para que comprendieran que no era una divinidad… pero en mi corazón él era tan preciado que se transformaba en algo sangrado. No quería derramar su sangre. Hacerlo me significaría el acto más doloroso de mi vida ¿Más doloroso que ver el mundo destruido por _sus manos santas_? Y en ese instante comprendí que _no tanto_…

Atesoraba a Solas pero no lo suficiente como para entregarle el mundo. No lo suficiente para que matara a seres adorables como Cullen… No lo suficiente como para permitir que acabara con nosotros… No lo suficiente como para no matarlo yo misma.

Apreté a Cullen en mis brazos desecha. Él acarició mi cabello… _Tendría que matar a Solas…_ Tendría que hacerlo y por primera vez la idea comenzaba a tomar forma no solo en mi mente, sino también en mi corazón y comenzaba a viajar por mi cuerpo lasciva y dolorosamente.

\- Yo estaré a tu lado para fortalecerte. – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello al notar mi dolor. – Incluso con mi vida. Pero debes entender que estamos en un punto sin retorno. Si es necesario hacerlo, _deberás_ hacerlo ¿Podrás?

\- Tendré que poder. – dije sobre sus brazos con una voz monótona, sin vida, sin gracia, sin fuerzas, sin ganas… Cullen dejó de abrazarme y se puso frente a mí sonriendo con calidez, intentando hacer que toda la conversación sonara menos dolorosa y que mi espíritu aguerrido volviera a mi cuerpo.

\- Yo estaré a tu lado para que no dudes. – me dijo. Luego sus ojos volvieron a preocuparse. – Pero Elen… - me miró. – Necesito que hablemos de la posibilidad de no encontrar a Dorian en Ventus, ¿qué haremos entonces? Bien podríamos estar caminando hacia la boca del lobo… - ambos nos miramos. – Mala metáfora, lo siento. – dijo sonriendo.

La estrategia del Comandante había sido perfecta: hacerme entender que Solas era el enemigo pero poner un enigma sobre mi mente luego para que pudiera volver al mundo real, al mundo donde la guerra se gestaba. Un enigma ¿qué haríamos si Dorian no estaba en Ventus?

\- ¿Tienes algún plan? – quise saber.

\- Si no está Dorian podríamos buscar algún Eluvian y partir a Val Royeaux.

\- Podríamos intentar lo que dices, sí... – fue todo cuanto pude decir. Estaba abrumada.


	49. De soporati a laetano

Por la mañana siguiente Lukast y Robert volvieron con nosotros abastecidos, con algo de dinero y dispuestos a partir. Cullen y yo nos acercamos para saber qué les habían dicho en la taberna. Lukast nos contó que aparentemente había un caos creciente en el Magisterio por el asesinato del Arconte y que los magísteres estaban cada uno disponiendo en sus tierras las fuerzas militares con las que contaban para hacer frente a la guerra de los Qunari. Aparentemente el ataque Qunari que había acontecido cuando aquellos humanos me atacaron había sido solo una advertencia, ellos llegaron por la costa, atacaron a los soldados y dieron tiempo a las clases sociales bajas para comenzar la guerra civil que se estaba gestando. Luego de ello no habían vuelto, pero desde las costas marítimas de Minrathous y los alrededores de Tevinter aprovecharon el respiro para ir juntando las tropas Imperiales y soldados de las familias más adineradas para poder hacer frente si más Qunari volvía a atacar por ruta marítima.

De la familia Pavus o Tilani no había hablado nadie, por lo que ellos suponían que no habían sido declarados enemigos del Imperio y, por lo que le había dicho el cantinero, probablemente Dorian se encontraba en su finca en Ventus disponiendo su milicia para partir a Minrathous a defender la gran ciudad. Por otro lado, les habían dicho que la elección del Arconte Imperial se pospondría hasta que se liberaran completamente de la amenaza de los Qunari. En cuanto a Hain no habían oído rumores, lo cierto era que la invasión era lo que los tenía más asustados.

La guerra civil continuaba y aparentemente los que estaban pagando las consecuencias eran los rebeldes, como era de esperarse. La milicia del Imperio tenía sus bajas, pero no se contaba entre grandes números y aquellos esclavos o campesinos que se rebelaban, pagaban con sus vidas. Me entristecí con aquella notica. El maese Andratus Galaar había activado a los tres Juggernauts con la vara de control que estaba a su disposición y aparentemente el enfrentamiento había sido crudo, con varios cuerpos de rebeldes de la ciudad aplastados sin piedad por los gigantes de piedra. Me estremecí por pensar que aquel mago que me había dado la bienvenida en el Círculo de Magos de Minrathous había sido tan despiadado para comandar el ataque a su propio pueblo sin piedad. Aunque si tenía en cuenta los rumores sobre la política de Tevinter, era de esperarse. 

Una mala noticia era que se decía que la Heraldo de Andraste y el Comandante de la Inquisición, habían partido de la ciudad con dos aliados del Círculo de Magos. Tener ese dato nos obligaba a ser un poco más cuidadosos con los viajes de Lukast y Robert a las aldeas, pues ya se sabía que teníamos dos aliados.

Así decidimos continuar nuestro camino y no retrasarnos en forma innecesaria.

Los días nos dieron muchas aventuras, conocimos ladrones de carreteras, con quienes negociamos para que nos acercaran un poco más rápido a la ciudad Solas, donde volveríamos a abastecernos para seguir con nuestro camino. Lukast era un hombre rápido de pensamiento, pero no le gustaba mezclarse con el proletariado, eso era notorio, así que Cullen y Robert eran quienes solían negociar con los ladrones, y más que nada Robert, quien no parecía juzgar sus malos actos, Cullen por su lado siempre hablaba de táctica de combates o cosas por el estilo, intentando ganarse la confianza de estos, pero sabía que se encontraba incómodo pues no solía estar de acuerdo con saltarse normal a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Día a día la compañía del mago y del templario fueron haciendo que sintiéramos aquella camaradería que aparece en los viajes. Luego de una semana me parecía inconcebible no viajar con ellos, y suponía que sería mucho más difícil llegar a destino si éramos solo Cullen y yo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos cerca de la ciudad Solas nos dispusimos a acampar antes de que Lukast y Robert fueran a la ciudad a buscar provisiones. Cullen había estado ayudando a Robert a soportar los síntomas de abstinencia que comenzaban a hacerse notar ya que el día anterior habíamos terminado la última botella de Lirio.

Como ya era costumbre Robert se había ido a cazar entrada la tarde y Cullen, que ya había recuperado su energía, lo acompañó, lo que me decía que él también confiaba en el Primer Encantador, de lo contrario jamás me habría dejado a solas con éste.

Lukast y yo nos sentamos sobre el sitio a la intemperie que había elegido para acampar, luego de haberlo limpiado de ladrillos, piedritas y ramas. – Vaya… Quisiera agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, Lukast. – le dije. El mago me miró con cansancio sobre sus ojos. – Pero quisiera saber por qué lo haces. Nos conocemos poco y te has jugado toda tu vida para ayudarme. Quisiera saber qué fue lo que te motivó a hacerlo. – pedí. Lukast me sonrió cansado y habló:

\- Yo soy un laetano ¿sabes lo que representa en la sociedad de Tevinter? – abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Recordé cuando Dorian me había explicado hace más de un año que los laetanos eran aquella parte de la sociedad que había sido “soporati” (todos los demás) y que uno de sus integrantes de pronto presentó dotes mágicos que les permitió subir el rango social a laetanos, aquellas familias sin antiguos linajes de magos en su genealogía y sin haber demostrado grandes capacidades para la magia.

Me sorprendió muchísimo enterarme que Lukast había sido nada más y nada menos, que uno de esos hijos que desarrollaron magia y salvaron a su apellido de ser simplemente soporati. Mucho más me sorprendió ver que el mago era ahora Primer Encantador del Círculo en Minrathous, lo que me dejaba en claro que no solo había salvado su familia, sino que además tenía grandes dotes arcanos.

\- Vaya, como eres Primer Encantador pensé que provenías de una familia de magos altus… - dije.

\- _Era_, jovencita. Era Primer Encantador. – su rostro se entristeció. – Recuerda que ahora soy enemigo del Imperio. – me entristecí. Parecía ser que todos los que me rodeaban eventualmente tenían que sacrificar algo para que yo siguiera con vida. – El hecho es que yo sé lo que es ser nadie – me dijo – y sé lo que es ser “alguien” de pronto, gracias a un golpe de azar. – luego me miró. – Cuando te conocí tú eras una _somniari_, lo cual te hacía “alguien” muy importante, a pesar de ser elfa, que ya sabes que tu raza te hacía una esclava a nuestros ojos, es decir “nadie”. – asentí. – Cuando te conocí no pensaba que serías tan poderosa, pero entrenando pude notar la potencia en tus hechizos y tu voluntad inquebrantable. – suspiró. – Entrené con ustedes dos suficiente tiempo como para saber que no eran asesinos a sueldo… Cuando escuché que eras una traidora del Imperio junto con el Comandante, simplemente no pude creerlo. Y una furia surgió en mí al oír que querían matar a “la asquerosa elfa”. – guardó silencio. – Supongo que fue irracional, pero de algún modo recordé cuando yo era el asqueroso humano incapaz de demostrar su valor por no contar con magia… - me miró. – No soporté oírlo y quise investigar de qué se trataba. Pedí a Robert, mi hermano, que me acompañara, sin saber que terminaríamos de este modo…

\- ¿Robert es tu hermano? ¿De verdad? – dije sorprendida, él rio cansado y asintió.

\- Así es, es mi hermano. Aunque no tiene magia.

\- Vaya, sí que es de tu confianza… - Lukast volvió a asentir.

\- Cuando vi que te atacaban no lo pensé demasiado, simplemente te defendí. Y de allí en adelante fui llevando un paso delante del otro y recorriendo este camino. – sonrió amargamente. – Si te tengo que decir la verdad por supuesto que me arrepiento de haberte ayudado.

\- Oh… - dejé escapar un suspiro por la sorpresa, pero lo entendía.

\- Pero creo en el destino. No sé, quizás estaba destinado a dejarme embargar por las emociones y defenderte declarándome yo mismo enemigo del Imperio… O quizás fue una estupidez y me arruiné la vida. – levantó sus hombros con desinterés. – No lo sabré ahora, sólo lo sabré en el futuro.

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta potencia de hechizo? No te quiero insultar, pero siendo laetano, entiendo que has manifestado en tu linaje la magia y no deberías tener grandes conexiones con el Más Allá…

\- Soy mago de sangre. – terminó mi frase para que no me liara entre palabras. Yo lo miré con sorpresa. – Cuando manifesté mi magia aprendí a usarla y rápidamente comencé a estudiar magia de sangre. Quería más poder y lo obtuve. – confesó. – De ese modo adquirí mucha potencia, superé a varios magos altus y terminé con el puesto de Primer Encantador.

\- ¿Has sacrificado elfos? – pregunté con pesar. Él me sonrió.

\- La mayoría de mis sacrificios fueron con voluntarios, pero no te voy a mentir. He matado gente con el afán de obtener el poder de su sangre. Elfos también, sí. Pero también ¿cómo es que dices? ¿_Shemlen_? También _shemlen_.

\- Bueno, te agradezco la honestidad. – dije.

Lukast corrió una piedra que estaba delante de nosotros y que podría resultar tediosa si alguien se sentaba por error sobre ella. Sus movimientos eran serenos, pero al mismo tiempo podía notar la carga por la incertidumbre acerca de su futuro en el Imperio. Durante demasiado tiempo había intentado ser “alguien” y cuando lo había conseguido había llegado yo y se lo había arrebatado. Me sentí fatal. Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro y le sonreí intentando al menos, que supiera que estaba agradecida, aunque no tuviera valor real. – Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. – él mago me miró directo a mis ojos amarillos. – Quiero que sepas que no hay grandes recompensas que pueda otorgarte ahora, pero quiero que sepas que estoy en deuda contigo y cuando desees la puedes cobrar. – Lukast me sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la mía, dio una leve caricia y la quitó de su hombro.

\- Gracias, niña. Espero que no llegue el día en el que tenga que recurrir a tu honor a cambio de esta deuda que has contraído. – sonreí de nuevo y sentí ternura por aquel hombre adulto, cansado, que se estaba jugando todo por ayudar a alguien que bien podría haber sido una desconocida. Su corazón era inmenso, de eso no tenía dudas.

Al poco tiempo Cullen y Robert llegaron a nuestro lado.

Yo había decidido que era momento de compartir la verdad con estos dos aliados nuevos que teníamos y buscar algún modo de encontrar solución a lo que estaba sucediendo. Por ello, pedí a Cullen que se apartara conmigo para hablar en privado.


	50. ¿Por qué insistes en algo que no sientes?

Cullen y yo nos apartamos del mago y el templario mientras éstos preparaban el almuerzo. Fuimos al interior del bosque en las cercanías de donde acampábamos.

Yo caminé hasta el interior del bosque y me detuve justo sobre unas rocas que se ubicaban a la orilla de una rivera que desembocarían en algún momento en otro río y finalmente en el mar. Sus aguas eran rápidas y me movían con vida propia.

_Agua_… Hacía tanto tiempo que no encontraba un momento de paz. De pronto el rápido fluir del río me recordó que la vida era mucho más que huir todo el tiempo y luchar contra enemigos. Era más que sangre derramada o sacrificios justificados. Aún en la guerra había lugar para la sonrisa… aún en la traición había lugar para el amor. Levanté mi vista y miré a Cullen que estaba frente a mí, siempre presente, siempre a mi lado. Sentí cómo el calor inundaba mis mejillas al notar su belleza y recordé cómo me había protegido durante todos estos días que habíamos estado desorientados en la huida. _Cullen_…

Desvié mi mirada de él y sentí como si una roca hubiese caído sobre mi cuerpo y golpeado con fuerzas. Si me detenía a pensar, hacía un tiempo atrás había venido simplemente hasta Minrathous para dominar la magia de los sueños, pero en lugar de un entrenamiento sencillo, volví a encontrarme con Solas, volvimos a besarnos, volví a confundirme y cuando me pude dar cuenta estaba atravesando Eluvians con llaves que él me había dado, para finalmente encontrarme en una emboscada casi fatal.

Miré otra vez a Cullen, quien se mantenía de pie a mi lado, sus antebrazos cruzados sobre su torso y su bello rostro con la mirada sobre el cauce de la rivera, me pregunté qué estaría pensando. Recordé aquel día en Feudo Celestial cuando nos besamos por primera vez en su oficina, recordé la sensación de seguridad sobre sus brazos y la certeza de que me quería sin mentiras, sin engaños, _sin secretos_… Suspiré.

De pronto recordé la sensación al verlo sufrir, recordé el miedo ante la posibilidad de perderlo, de que no estuviera a mi lado. Por otro lado, percibí la sensación de seguridad cuando estaba con él, siempre cuidándome, siempre conmigo a pesar de todas las vueltas que yo daba. Y recordé cuando intentó quitarse su propia vida para liberarme de la decisión de dejarlo. Mis manos temblaron y sentí que mis piernas se debilitaron también: Cullen había sido capaz de quitarse su propia vida para liberarme de la carga de hacerlo yo.

Cuando él tuvo que dejarme tiempo atrás en Refugio, había sido capaz; pero cuando yo tuve que dejarlo en las cercanías de Minrathous, se me había hecho imposible…

Sin lugar a duda era todo un descubrimiento para mí no haber sido capaz de abandonarlo. Sabía que lo quería pero no había sido consciente de cuánto lo necesitaba a mi lado y el terror que me significaba perderlo. Sin embargo, del mismo modo en el que acababa de darme cuenta de que él era más importante de lo que había sido capaz de aceptar, también me había dado cuenta de que había puesto en riesgo el futuro de Thedas por un hombre… Y eso era inaceptable. Una vez más Elentari Lavellan dudaba, jugaba con el futuro del mundo por un hombre… _otro_ hombre.

Sin poder quitarme aquellos pensamientos lo contemplaba maravillada por el hombre que era. Sentía admiración por él.

Al notar mis ojos encima suyo, me miró y me sonrió cálidamente. Yo le devolví el gesto y me sonrojé ¡Creadores! Cullen generaba algo en mí que iba más allá de lo que sentía por Solas, a su modo había encontrado un camino para que también se plantara con fuerzas en mis sentimientos…

Sin dejar de mirarlo di unos pasos intentando acercarme a la orilla. Sin darme cuenta pisé una piedra o algo, y pedí el equilibrio. Él se acercó a mí rápidamente y me tomó de mi mano, acercándome a su cuerpo, los dos reímos y volví a sonrojarme. Su mano sobre la mía y la otra que acababa de apoyar en mi cintura, generaron una sensación cautivadora en mí y volví a mirar sus ojos, sin poder desviar mi mirada. Recordé una situación similar en mi Clan cuando casi había perdido el equilibrio sobre aquel árbol y él me había sostenido y sonreí por la similitud. Cullen notó que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y poco a poco borró cualquier rastro de la sonrisa que hacía un momento me había regalado. – Ten cuidado. – me pidió y quitó sus manos de mi cintura. Yo asentí. Me pregunté qué pensamientos habría surcado su mente en ese momento por el que la seriedad se había apoderado de su semblante. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, sentí pesar al perder aquella sonrisa tan hermosa.

Nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente como para charlar sin que nos oyeran, me senté sobre una roca y me quité mis botas para dejar que mis pies descansaran sobre aquel agua en movimientos. Fui yo quien comenzó a hablar: - Cullen, creo que podemos confiar en ellos dos. – dije. – Quisiera compartir la verdad y buscar entre los cuatro alguna alternativa si no podemos dar con Dorian. – Él se sentó a mi lado, pero no se mojó, simplemente dejó que su mano tocara el agua poco profunda y sintió su frescura.

\- ¿Podríamos esperar a ver si damos con Dorian? Si no lo encontramos entonces sí buscar una solución entre los cuatro.

\- Podría ser muy tarde. – le dije. - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede que no quieres confiar en ellos?

\- No se trata de eso, Elen. Se trata de _tu _vida. Ya te he dicho, no tengo buenos presentimientos respecto a nuestro futuro y no quiero aumentar el riesgo de que te traicionen. – yo le sonreí. – No tengo un buen presentimiento desde que nos han atacado al intentar entrar a Minrathous, y esta sensación no me abandona.

\- Ellos no me traicionarán, quédate tranquilo. Siento que puedo confiar en ambos. – el Comandante no pareció estar de acuerdo, pero no se negó. No podría explicar aunque quisiera por qué, pero sentí necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que significaba para mí, quizás porque días atrás había estado cerca de la muerte, quizás porque me había protegido con gran insistencia, o quizás simplemente porque no podía pensar seguir adelante sin su compañía... Constantemente intentaba no pensar en Solas, Dorian, Varric, Leliana, nadie… Pensar en qué estaba sucediendo era demasiado para mí, así que simplemente me tiré sobre sus brazos y lo abracé casi con desesperación. Él lo notó y me abrazó en respuesta. – No te preocupes. Venceremos. – me dijo. Aunque no estaba tan segura, porque aquel miedo inexplicable yo también lo tenía sobre mi piel desde hacía un tiempo. Sin embargo, en sus brazos podía descansar, como me había pasado aquella vez que había vivenciado las torturas por primera vez en aquella torre siniestra.

Alejé lentamente mi cuerpo de él y lo miré con la esperanza de encontrar alguna llama en su mirada que me invitara a besarlo, aquella llama que había visto en Feudo Celestial o incluso aquí en Minrathous días atrás, pero no había nada. Cullen era incondicional a mí pero desde la última vez que habíamos visto a Solas él había establecido una distancia glacial entre ambos. No estaba segura por qué. Pero tampoco estaba segura si íbamos a morir en los próximos días, así que se lo pregunté sin dar vueltas: - ¿Qué sucede entre nosotros? – fui totalmente directa y él me respondió con una sonrisa cansada, pero con sorpresa.

\- Vaya… - dijo. – Me has tomado por sorpresa. – silencio. - ¿Qué sucede entre nosotros? – se preguntó a sí mismo. – Supongo que nada._ Tú amas a Solas_. – me afirmó. Yo pestañé al escuchar aquellas palabras tan seguras. – Y sé que eres consciente de que probablemente tengas que matarlo, por lo que sabes que probablemente yo sea mejor opción en estos momentos…

\- No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir. – me ofendí. - ¿Acaso estás insinuando que eres mi segunda opción y como debo matar a la primera _prefiero _elegirte? – Cullen alejó su cuerpo del mío y me enfrentó.

\- ¿Acaso no es así? – ambos nos miramos con seriedad y noté en él una postura que nunca había tenido. Cullen no era un hombre maleable según los deseos de una mujer, aunque hubiera quienes pudieran creer que sí. Era caballero, comprensivo, pero no era tonto. – Elentari. Mi vida es complicada así como está. Ser la sombra de Solas no es un deseo que guardo para mi futuro.

\- Jamás podrías ser su sombra, Cullen. – le dije con tristeza. – Jamás podría verte como algo descartable…

\- ¿Qué me intentas decir? – preguntó, pero manteniendo su distancia. Esperó que le respondiera, pero no encontré palabras. - ¿Acaso intentas decirme que me eliges a mí sobre él? – guardé silencio. – Mira, Elen. He decidido ser incondicional a ti en el modo en el que tú _necesitas_: un amigo. – me aclaró. – Comprendo que no tiene sentido hacerme ilusiones ¡Hace tres años terminaste con Solas y aún lo amas! No pienso competir contra eso.

\- No es así…

\- ¿Y cómo es? – me preguntó, pero esta vez sí se acercó a mí y la cercanía a su rostro removió en mi las mariposas que habían despertado minutos atrás al contemplar su belleza. - ¿Acaso me dirás que estás dispuesta estar conmigo aun existiendo la posibilidad de que Solas decida redimirse? – no lo sabía, pero sí que estaba dispuesta a estar con él. Sonrió frente a mí. – Ni siquiera puedes respondérmelo,_ ¿por qué insistes en algo que no sientes?_ – yo lo miré y me pregunté qué era lo que quería. Sabía que lo quería, sabía que quería besarlo, sabía que quería estar en sus brazos, sabía que ya no soportaba nuestra cercanía solo como amigos… pero también sabía que cada maldita vez que veía a Solas mi cuerpo temblaba y nadie jamás había generado lo que solo Solas podía en mí. Si decidía redimirse, ¿qué haría? Esa era la cuestión. Sin embargo, fiel a mis instintos, decidí que era momento dejar la sombra del pasado de lado, dejar a Solas en la oscuridad con la esperanza de que un sitio tan oscuro hiciera que las sombras de nuestro pasado se perdieran y me dejaran libre en una mañana soleada. Decidí que, a pesar de mis dudas, no perdería a Cullen.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tú en algo que no siento yo? – Cullen volvió a sonreír a mi lado y negó suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza, como si no me creyera una palabra.

\- ¿Me dirás que estoy equivocado? – alzó sus ojos miel y su rostro se puso serio frente a mí, expectante a que le dijera algo. No quería perderlo, no podría perdonármelo nunca. A Solas le había entregado todo, y no había sido suficiente, a Cullen no le había dado nada y quizás tenía mucho para dar. Me acerqué a él y apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho. Él se puso rígido, claramente no era lo que esperaba que hiciera. – Está equivocado, Comandante. – le dije seductoramente y llevé mis manos hacia su nuca, apoyándolas y pidiéndole un permiso implícito para que bajara su rostro hacia mis labios para besarlo. Cullen cedió a mi pedido y me tomó en sus brazos y me besó al instante.

Sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo y me sostuvo con precisión, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Acarició mi cuerpo como si por primera vez sintiera que yo lo había elegido a él y no estaba “probando” qué quería. Me besó con pasión, una pasión que en sus otros besos no había liberado. Tenía sabor a pasión mezclada con miedo de que estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos. Yo tomé sus cabellos rubios y lo acerqué aún más a mis labios, mientras introduje mi lengua sobre su boca para saborear su saliva y unirla con el beso. Él me acompañó y al abrazarme recorrió mi cintura, mi espalda, como si no quisiera perder detalles de aquel momento.

Me abalancé sobre él y noté que perdió el equilibrio, llevó una mano hacia atrás, que se introdujo dentro del agua (pues estábamos sentados sobre unas rocas en la orilla de la rivera) y su cuerpo se resbaló de la roca que lo sostenía cayendo, conmigo encima. Los dos reímos ante la pasión, él volvió a tomar mi rostro y me besó, mientras mi ropa comenzaba a mojarse. Recostó su espalda contra otra roca que estaba en lo playo de la rivera, mientras el agua corría entre los dos. Yo me acomodé encima de él y volví a besarlo con pasión, mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban en aquel beso. No sabría decir si era el peligro sobre el que nos encontrábamos, o todo lo que habíamos atravesado juntos, pero de pronto sentí que quería tener sexo con él, ahí o en cualquier sitio, no me interesaba nada más. Y yo siempre era fiel a mis sentimientos…

Apoyé mi mano sobre sus cabellos y los acaricié con lujuria, mientras ambos alejamos nuestras bocas para respirar, sentí la firmeza de su miembro sobre mi pelvis por la excitación, volví a besarlo y con la mano que no sostenía sus cabellos acaricié su torso, y lentamente, mientras lo besaba apasionada, le quité la porción superior de su armadura. Cullen se sentó para permitir que se la quitara y la tiré sobre la tierra, a nuestro lado. Volví a besarlo y acosté mi cuerpo sobre él, sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura, y luego acarició mis glúteos, los tomó con firmeza y me acercó hasta su cuerpo con presión que hizo que me excitara completamente, los dos soltamos nuestros labios y gemimos suavemente, para volver a besarnos en el instante.

Bajé mi mano y tomé su camisa, se la quité de encima y la dejé a nuestro lado, su torso atlético quedó liberado, apoyé mi mano sobre sus abdominales y los toqué sintiendo sus músculos perfectamente marcados. Sonreí sobre su boca, él también, me excité un poco más al notar la firmeza de sus músculos. Con delicadeza, me quitó la porción superior de mi armadura, se sentó y me sostuvo sobre él, sentada y con mis piernas entrelazas a su alrededor. Me quitó la ropa y besó mi cuello, yo gemí al sentirlo y necesité más aire que el que tenía. Él se puso de pie y me sostuvo sobre su cuerpo, lentamente dejé que mis piernas tocaron el fondo de aquella rivera poco profunda, sentí piedritas suaves sobre las plantas de mis pies, mientras aún lo besaba. Cullen tomó mi nuca y levantó su mano hasta la saliencia posterior de mi cráneo y me besó con gran deseo. Mi cabello descansó sobre sus dedos, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mis glúteos y me acercaba a su cuerpo.

Bajé mis manos a la porción inferior de su armadura. Solté sus pantalones y apoyé mi mano sobre su pene, provocando una presión suave, él gimió ante el contacto con mi mano y respiró agitado, me excitó sentirlo rendido a mis caricias, así que volví a acariciarlo para tener la misma respuesta. Sin dejar de besarnos por más de unos segundos necesarios, nos quitamos el resto de nuestras armaduras y yo tomé sus manos y lo llevé al medio de aquella rivera, cuando el agua nos cubrió por encima de la cintura, entrelacé mis piernas sobre él y volví a besarlo. Sus labios seguían los míos con pasión y yo estaba completamente aturdida por el deseo de que me penetrara, de sentirlo dentro de mí, de liberar toda esta tensión de querer tenerlo y no lograrlo. Él, por su parte, estaba totalmente embriagado por mis caricias, mis besos, sentía el cuidado que ponía en tocarme con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo a que me rompiera.

Bajé mis piernas de su cintura, él me sostuvo una de ellas, que la mantuve sobre su cadera, mientras tomé su pene y lo acerqué a mi vagina para que me penetrara. Lo hice con cuidado en un principio, pues él era un humano y su contextura era mayor que la mía, pero cuando estuve en contacto con él, rápidamente debido a la excitación, mi vagina cedió a su penetración y sentí un placer que hacía muchos años no sentía. Gemí al tenerlo dentro y oí cómo él también dejaba escapar el aire contenido y me abrazaba extasiado por el momento. Noté el cuidado que ponía en sus movimientos para no lastimarme y sentí que mi corazón lo quiso un poco más. Comenzó a embestirme lentamente, mientras disfrutaba de mi cuerpo, mis besos, me sostenía con amor sobre sus brazos. Sus respirar agitado provocaba una sensación adictiva en mí, satisfaciendo con sus movimientos mis deseos por tenerlo dentro. Sus caricias me embriagaban más y más, y sus movimientos controlados comenzaron a no ser suficientes, así que enlacé mi pierna, la que él sostenía, con fuerzas sobre su cadera y trepé con ambas sobre él, que me sostuvo y perdido en el placer a embestirme con mayor fuerza. 

Poco a poco la necesidad de sentir nuestra pasión fue mayor y nuestros movimientos más salvajes. – No quiero lastimarte. – escuché que me decía entre gemidos contenidos.

\- No lo haces. – le dije sonriendo. – Créeme que no lo haces. – le contesté, invitándolo a seguir adelante. Él volvió a besarme y sentí la necesidad de incorporar aire a mis pulmones, así que solo fui capaz de gemir con sus penetraciones y abandonar sus besos.

Estuvimos así hasta que no pude continuar conteniendo mi aura y mi cuerpo brilló tenuemente con el color violeta de mi magia que comenzó a brotar libre dentro de mi sangre. Él abrió sus ojos al sentir aquel brillo y cesó los movimientos sin comprender qué sucedía, pero me sostuvo sobre sus brazos. Estaba claro que el Templario Cullen no había roto reglas sobre fraternización con magos en el Círculo de Ferelden. Sonreí y le di un pequeño beso: - Es mi aura. – le expliqué. – Sucede cuando tienes sexo con un mago. El maná en nuestro cuerpo se manifiesta a través de nuestra piel – Cullen miró mi piel iluminada y me excitó aún más ver sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo. Luego me sonrió. - ¿Les sucede a todos los magos? – Aquella pregunta me desconcentró pues la respuesta era “no”. Antes de haber hecho el amor con Solas yo no había manifestado nunca mi aura, pero desde que él me había enseñado a controlarla y había notado que el placer era mucho mayor, no concebía tener sexo sin hacerlo… independientemente de los peligroso sobre los que me había advertido.

Cullen notó el efecto de su pregunta sobre mi rostro, así que tomó mi mentón y volvió a besarme. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para que cualquier fantasma de Solas se alejara de mí y volví a ser consciente solo de él y nuestro encuentro. Quería compartir quien era yo con él sin prejuicios, sin miedos. Quería compartir mi aura de maga con este hombre para que conociera sensaciones que solo con un mago conocería. - ¿Quieres que enlace mi aura con tu vitalidad humana? – le pregunté agitada; noté duda en su rostro y no fui capaz de imaginar el centenar de reglamentaciones que habría recitado durante su entrenamiento Templario por las que no era recomendable que me lo permitiera. Supuse que posesiones demoníacas estaban entre ellas, pero si el placer que obteníamos entre ambos estaba garantizado, le recomendaba que me lo permitiera.

Cullen me dio un suave beso y oí cuando me dijo “sí”, algo dubitativo, pero era un hombre valiente, un simple demonio no evitaría que continuáramos con este encuentro.

Así que cerré mis ojos, volví a besarlo apasionadamente, me concentré en las sensaciones placenteras que estaba experimentando y entrelacé mi aura con su vitalidad humana. Noté cómo recorrió una electricidad adictiva mi cuerpo, gemí de placer y percibí también el éxtasis de él al recibir mi magia sobre su piel. Cullen tembló sobre mis brazos y gimió suavemente al unirse a mi magia. Sus movimientos enloquecieron el maná en mis venas, así como mi aura intensificó el vigor en su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que hacía el amor con un humano y era la primera vez que unía mi aura a alguien desconectado con el Más Allá. La sensación fue muy placentera, embriagadora. Nuestros movimientos se hicieron más bruscos, salvajes. Yo no podía contener mis gemidos, aunque sabía que Lukast y Robert se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para oírnos. Lo abracé con fuerzas y oculté mi rostro sobre su cuello mientras acompañaba nuestros movimientos; cuando finalmente no fui capaz de contenerme más y dejé escapar un gemido de satisfacción al sentir que estaba a punto de tener mi orgasmo. Él aumentó el ritmo de la penetración y al final ya no pude contenerme, dejé que mi cuerpo explotara en placer, y al poco tiempo Cullen también acabó.

Estábamos exhaustos por el placer que habíamos sentido, por el cansancio que llevábamos encima desde que había llegado a Minrathous, por todo lo acontecido. De pronto, luego de haber hecho el amor, el cansancio ya no importó y solo interesó lo que estaba sucediendo: nosotros.

Yo hubiera querido poder descansar a su lado, reír y charlar de toda la experiencia mientras las palpitaciones de nuestros corazones se serenaban, pero sabía que ya nos habíamos alejado demasiado tiempo de los otros dos y pronto vendrían a buscarnos. Lo abracé con amor y él hizo lo mismo. – Por el Hacedor, eres hermosa. – me dijo dándome un beso sobre mi frente y tomándome en sus brazos.

Yo volví a besarlo incapaz de apartarme. Él me besó de nuevo y abrazó con fuerzas. Cuando fuimos capaces de alejar nuestros labios, dejamos nuestras frentes apoyadas y nuestros ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía y de nuestra respiración. – Todo esto lo hace más difícil. – me dijo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No quiero dejar que te enfrentes a nadie. – me confesó. – No quiero dejar que corras peligro. – yo volví a besarlo, pensando que yo tampoco quería morir y que tampoco podía concebir la idea de que le hicieran daño. Lo besé con intensidad y deseo creciente, pero en ese momento mi cuerpo sintió un gran calor y mi aura verde se manifestó: el poder de Fen’Harel se manifestó en mi pecho y me asusté al notar el brillo del Áncora de nuevo sobre mi piel. Esta vez ya no tenía mano izquierda para canalizarlo, así que simplemente brilló con calor sobre mi pecho y nos inundó de aquel verde tan conocido, ya familiar.

Cullen frente a mí brilló con su poder templario apaciguando la magia y soltando mis labios. Me miró con sorpresa pero al ver el color de mi aura comprendió lo que sucedía: el Orbe de Fen’Harel volvía a manifestarse sobre mi cuerpo después de tanto tiempo. La última vez que lo había hecho casi me había matado y ahora volvía liberar su poder sin que yo fuera capaz de controlarlo justo cuando estábamos solo Cullen y yo. Como si Solas hubiera dejado un mensaje implícito para Cullen. Aunque Fen’Harel no tenía vallaslin que lo representara en mí había dejado su marca y maliciosamente estaba aquí para dar un mensaje claro: le pertenecía. 

Nuestras miradas se turbaron y ambos supimos las implicancias más graves de que su poder volviera a brillar: eventualmente me mataría.

Me pareció una crueldad del destino haber elegido a Cullen para que me acompañara en mi camino y el poder de Fen’Harel arruinara aquel momento, él estaba dispuesto a arruinar todo en mi vida. Y no solo eso, pensar en que podría morir de aquí a uno o dos años, me pareció un destino injusto para Cullen y me pregunté si no habría sido un error animarme a amarlo. Él simplemente me abrazó en respuesta a mis pensamientos. – Seré tuyo siempre. – me dijo, aunque supe que lo que realmente quiso decir fue “estaré a tu lado el tiempo que podamos.”


	51. Nuevos aliados

Cuando Cullen y yo volvimos al campamento, Lukast y Robert ya habían almorzado, pero dejaron nuestras porciones. Comimos en silencio y nuestros cuerpos tenían una cercanía cómplice, y creo que el mago lo notó (además de que nuestras ropas y cabellos estaban mojadas), pues pude ver que sonrió con cariño al notar que tocábamos nuestros hombros con nuestros cuerpos, como si no quisiéramos estar lejos.

Al finalizar el almuerzo yo pedí que habláramos entre los cuatro. Lukast y Robert se sentaron frente a nosotros y nos escucharon. – Quisiera compartir con ustedes lo que sabemos de nuestro enemigo, pues creo que han demostrado ser dignos de nuestra confianza, no solo poniendo en juego sus vidas, sino también habiéndonos acompañado durante estos días.

> El propósito de esta charla es buscar una solución juntos para poder encontrar un modo de salvar este mundo. – y así les relaté lo que sabía. Les conté de Fen’Harel y su historia, les conté de Urthemiel en su interior y la posibilidad de iniciar una nueva Ruina. Les conté sobre Hain y sus profecías, sobre su sangre de mago soñador, al igual que la mía (obvié los datos de mi lazo familiar, pues no lo consideré necesario). Les conté que yo tenía el poder de Fen’Harel en mi interior, no les dije que él era Solas y había formado parte de la Inquisición, no lo consideré necesario. Les dije que él viajaba por Thedas a través de los Eluvian, y que yo tenía la llave de tres de ellos. Además les conté sobre Andruil y su presencia sobre la tierra, así que como la necesidad de evitar a toda costa que despertaran a aquel Libertador. Relaté los eventos de aquellas torturas que había vivenciado, los conté sobre “Minrathous” y “Los Valles”, al hacerlo sentí un escalofrío, supongo que lo notaron. Ellos escucharon en silencio, atentos, sopesando cada palabra, y se notaba que sobre sus cabezas volaban miles de pensamientos e intentaban encontrar coherencia a lo que había dicho. Creí que no era necesario compartir las estrategias de Leliana, lo que acontecía en el Sur era problema nuestro.

Finalmente, pedí a Cullen que me diera las traducciones de los textos antiguos que habíamos retirado de la Gran Capilla para releerlo y buscar alguna pista. Él me entregó aquellos escritos antiguos y juntos volvimos a leerlos. Cuando finalizamos la lectura el rostro de Lukast pareció sorprendido y guardó silencio.

\- En el Círculo había una sección de libros prohibidos sobre los saberes perdidos de Arlathan que con un amigo de mi juventud leímos cuando teníamos obsesión por estos temas. – dijo Lukast. – Ustedes lo conocieron a este amigo, el maese Andratus Galaar.

\- Vaya, no sabía que eran amigos. Tampoco imaginé que el maese estuviera interesado en el folclore de mi pueblo. – dije.

\- No en el folclore, Elentari. En la verdad. – me corrigió Lukast. – Cualquier mago interesado por saberes arcanos perdidos termina irremediablemente oyendo de Arlathan y sus secretos olvidados. – recordé cuando orgullosamente me llamaba “guardiana del saber perdido de mi pueblo”, pero hoy comprendía que Solas siempre había tenido razón. No conocía nada acerca de mi pueblo y simplemente había custodiado fábulas para niños. - Quizás si no hubiera pasado nada de esto, podríamos haberlo consultado en la Biblioteca… Sin embargo, en mis épocas de joven mago leía todo lo que tenía en mano y de ese modo me hice “experto” de los saberes ancestrales de los elfos, por ello fui tu tutor. Andratus creyó conveniente que fuera yo quien interactuara con la elfa soñadora. – asentí. – Cuando tuve acceso a el sector “prohibido” de los libros, por supuesto que leí varios de ellos.

> En aquel momento no comprendí cabalmente qué quería decir todo lo que leía pero hablaba de un mundo con una misma _entonación para la magia_… Una música ancestral que nuestros oídos no pueden oírla hoy en día.

> Por supuesto que no pude entender lo que leía en ese entonces, pero ahora que me cuentas todo esto creo que se trataba de una metáfora para hablar de la conexión entre el mundo de la vigilia y los sueños. – asentí. – En algún sitio decía que el silencio del canto estaba representado por el Olvido. Supongo que hará referencia a los dioses olvidados. – me aclaró.

\- Los de mi mitología. – dije. Lukast asintió.

Robert al lado de Lukast leyó: _“Un día Andruil se cansó de cazar mortales y bestias y empezó a acechar a los Olvidados, seres olvidados que medran en el Abismo. Ni tan siquiera una diosa élfica debía entretenerse allí, y cada vez que entraba en el Abismo, Andruil sufría al volver períodos de locura cada vez más largos._

_Andruil se puso una armadura hecha del Abismo y todos olvidaron su verdadero rostro. Se hizo armas de oscuridad y las plagas devoraron sus tierras. Aulló cosas que se creían olvidadas y los otros dioses empezaron a temer que Andruil les diera caza a ellos. Así que Mythal propagó rumores sobre una criatura monstruosa, adoptó la forma de una gran serpiente y esperó a Andruil en la falda de una montaña._

_Cuando Andruil apareció, Mythal se abalanzó sobre la cazadora. Lucharon durante tres días y tres noches, y Andruil abría agujeros profundos en la piel de la serpiente. Pero la magia de Mythal minó la fuerza de Andruil y le robó el conocimiento de cómo encontrar el Abismo o Vacío. Después de esto, la gran cazadora nunca pudo volver al Abismo, y la paz volvió.”_

\- Veo que los elfos de Arlathan tienen mucho que ver con los secretos de este mundo, mucho más de lo que nos gustaría admitir a los tevinteranos. – asentí. – En estos textos que encontraron en el Templo de Mythal dice que Andruil, diosa de la caza, se adentró al Abismo y conoció a los olvidados, entrando en un estado alternante entre insania y sanidad mental… - Lukast llevó una mano sobre su barbilla y la frotó, mientras con la otra sostenía los textos antiguos. – Aquí dice que Andruil se puso una armadura hecha del abismo y portó armas de oscuridad y plaga… - asentí de nuevo.

\- ¿Quizás el Abismo es una fuerza que desconocemos? – quise saber.

\- Sabemos que existe la Magia de las Ruinas, que es la que permite que los Emisarios generen magia. Es un tipo corrupto de magia que no necesita conexión con el Más Allá.

\- Si no necesita conexión con el Más Allá creo que está claro que este tipo de magia apareció luego de la creación del Velo. – dijo Cullen. - Es una consecuencia de la desconexión entre el mundo de la vigilia y de los sueños. – Lukast lo miró y asintió.

\- Bien podría ser como lo propones, jovencito. – volvió a mirar los viejos textos, pero Robert interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué implicancias tiene que esta Magia de las Ruinas se haya creado después de la destrucción de Elvhenan? – Lukast levantó sus hombros sin tener la respuesta.

\- Pero si Andruil ya se había vestido con armaduras hechas del Abismo, ésta existía aun cuando el Velo no estaba. – dije.

\- Aunque seguramente no con el poder que tiene ahora. – concluyó Lukast.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar ello? – quiso saber Cullen.

\- A ver, Comandante. – comenzó el mago. – Lo que has dicho tiene sentido. Si es una magia que no requiere del Más Allá para modificar la realidad, en la época de la antigua Arlathan seguramente no era lo más poderoso que había. Si no te he interpretado mal, Elentari, me has dicho que Fen’Harel te confesó que ellos se transformaron en “_Evanuris_” luego de derrotar a un enemigo milenario del pueblo, probablemente los dioses Olvidados. – asentí. – Esta teoría nos hace pensar que, si bien ya existía el Abismo que es de donde suponemos que proviene la Magia de la Ruina, la magia del Más Allá fue más poderosa, pues derrotaron a los Olvidados…

\- Pero al crear el Velo la magia de la Ruina adquirió mayor poder ya que la conexión directa con el Más Allá se vio bloqueada, ¿eso pretendes decir? – Quiso saber Robert.

\- Lo que pretendo decir es que nunca sabremos la verdad sobre estas cosas. Solo que Cullen tiene razón. La magia de la Ruina se fortaleció con la creación del Velo, pues ella no depende del Más Allá y el Velo bloqueó la conexión directa con éste. La pregunta más acertada sería ¿por qué no hubo Ruinas _antes _de la caída de Arlathan? Claramente Andruil portó armas de oscuridad y plaga… es decir que portó armas corruptas como la de los engendros tenebrosos… Pero en aquellos tiempos esta osadía era un disparate tan fenomenal, que la misma Mythal tuvo que poner cartas en el asunto, guerreando con la cazadora y obligándola a olvidar todo lo que había memorizado al estar en el Abismo.

\- Y así volvió la paz en Arlathan. – dije. Lukast asintió aún pensativo.

\- Según estos textos Andruil fue la primera _Evanuri_, sino la única, en interactuar con los Olvidados y portar sus armas y armaduras, pero eso la volvió loca. – No, Solas también había interactuado con ellos, pero no quise compartirlo. Recordé a Sera traicionándome y sus palabras malignas al dirigirse a Solas. Ella siempre había tenido algo de “loca”, pero nunca pensé que aquella característica tan distintiva, tuviera que ver con ser o portar a Andruil en su cuerpo. Recordé su miedo por el Más Alla y aquella vez que estuvimos en el Abismo y Sera se comportó de manera tan extraña. Ahora lo comprendía, ella había estado ahí. Ella había sufrido la prisión en aquel sitio de maldad y había caído en la locura. – Sin embargo, sabemos que Fen’Harel mantuvo durante algún tiempo relación con los dos bandos. Así que bien podríamos decir que él fue otro _Evanur_i que interactuó con los Olvidados, pero no hemos encontrado indicios que aseguren que él hubiera usado armaduras de oscuridad y plaga. - continuó el mago interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – Lo que más ha llamado la atención es esta parte del texto: “_Sacudió el brillo de las estrellas, las dividió en granos de luz y luego las guardó en un asta de oro. Andruil, sangre y fuerza, sálvanos de los tiempos en los que se use esta arma. Tu pueblo te implora. Perdónanos cuando nos convirtamos en tu sacrificio” …_ \- Robert se removió a su lado algo molesto.

\- Hace referencia a un arma. – concluyó el templario. Lukast asintió.

\- “Sacudió el brillo de las estrellas, las dividió en granos de luz y luego las guardó en un asta de oro,” – repetí – “Perdónanos cuando nos convirtamos en tu sacrificio”.

\- ¿Por qué pedirían perdón por ser el sacrificio de la diosa que lo exige? – preguntó Cullen. Yo lo miré.

\- “Sacudió el brillo de las estrellas” – dijo nuevamente Lukast. – En uno de los textos antiguos de los elfos en la biblioteca del Círculo de Minrathous había unas palabras que no tenían traducción, pero que me habían obsesionado en aquellos tiempos… Al mirarlas recuerdo que me sentí atraídos por aquellos textos como si una magia los protegiera de ojos impuros, pero al mismo tiempos atrajera de forma obsesiva la curiosidad. Durante mi juventud me obsesioné con traducirlos, pero nunca lo logré. - me miró. – Elentari, tú eres una elfa soñadora, ingresa a mis recuerdos y mira estos textos. Dibujaremos los símbolos en el suelo. – dijo. Yo lo miré extrañada, pero si Lukast estaba tan seguro de que aquellos textos habían llamado su atención valía la pena hacerlo, lo haríamos, por supuesto. Yo me preparé para ingresar a su mente y cerré mis ojos para interactuar con el Primer Encantador en el interior de sus recuerdos...


	52. Elentari: Reina de las Estrellas

Cuando volvimos al mundo de la vigilia comprendí que Lukast era mucho más poderoso de lo que aparentaba, y sabía mucho más de lo que era capaz de confesar. Lo supe porque su mente tenía muchos sitios cerrados a la interacción con mi magia, custodiados por su inquebrantable voluntad y solo dejó que caminara por aquel recuerdo y no me desviara hacia otros lados. Supongo que todo mago que se preciara de su concentración, tendría bloqueados muchos sitios en su mente, lo cierto era que no tenía experiencia en estos viajes a través de la magia de los sueños, pero de inmediato había notado los sitios bloqueados por su voluntad.

Luego de ver aquellos textos los escribí en la tierra con un palito puntiagudo que me permitió dibujar aquellos símbolos sobre el suelo. Una vez finalizado, Lukast tiró magia sobre la tierra y un color azul rellenó mi escritura y la dejó plasmada para que no se borrara por el viento. Yo cerré mis ojos y dejé que los conocimientos del Pozo de las Penas me ayudasen con la traducción. Mythal acudió a mi súplica de entendimiento y pude comprender sus escrituras: “_La inmensidad y la oscuridad formaron la noche y dieron origen a las estrellas gracias a la sangre de Lusacan. Por su sangre vagaba la fuerza de la inmensidad de la noche y el brillo de las estrellas era la esperanza del próximo día._

_Solo el oro sería capaz de retener a la noche, pues su color quitaba intensidad a la inmensidad de su negrura y era el tesoro más grande de Urthemiel ¡Ay de nosotros si toman a los hijos de la noche! ¡Ay de nosotros si apagan a las estrellas! ¡No podremos esperar otro mañana cuando las estrellas queden aciagas!_

_Lusacan, protege a las estrellas mientras ellas habiten este mundo habrá un mañana”._ – Abrí mis ojos y no comprendí una palabra, pero de todas formas se los recité a mis amigos.

Cullen escuchó con atención y lo primero que dijo fue lo que todos teníamos en mente: - ¿Por qué mencionan a Urthemiel y Lusacan? Ellos son los dragones de la belleza y de la noche, respectivamente…

\- Y los responsables de las Ruinas… - dijo Lukast. – Aunque Lusacan aún no ha despertado la última ruina, es el último dragón.

\- Claramente habitaban la Antigua Arlathan… - concluyó Robert.

\- Y aparentemente eran adorados por los elfos. – dije yo y miré al grupo. – Piden protección a Luscan para que proteja a las estrellas.

\- “Mientras las estrellas habiten este mundo, tendremos un mañana”. – repitió Cullen. – Quizás la creación del Velo apagó a las estrellas y no hubo mañana para el pueblo élfico.

\- No lo creo. Pues el pueblo ha prevalecido. – lo corregí. – Aquí estoy yo, ¿no? – jugué, pero vi en el rostro de Cullen una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con miedo.

\- “Reina de las Estrellas” – dijo. - ¿No es así como te llama Deshanna? – yo lo miré sin comprender qué estaba pensando.

\- Sí, pero eso es porque mi nombre significa… - de pronto yo también me di cuenta - _Reina de las Estrellas_. Mis padres… mis _verdaderos_ padres les dijeron que ese era mi nombre… - Lukast levantó una ceja a nuestro lado.

\- ¿Tus verdaderos padres? ¿Y qué significa eso? – Cullen y yo no podíamos sacarnos los ojos de encima. Finalmente él explicó.

\- Elentari es hija de la antigua Arlathan. Sus padres fueron Grandes Sacerdotes del Templo de Mythal y Fen’Harel, respectivamente. – Lukast y Robert abrieron sus ojos con marcado asombro. – Murieron asesinados por Templarios durante la Era del Dragón, pero lograron que ella escapara, al ser entregada desde niña al Clan Lavellan. – luego me miró sorprendido. - ¿Crees que es coincidencia? – a estas alturas ya _nada_ podía ser coincidencia. Bien, Andraste no era la esposa del Hacedor, y el Hacedor no existía, pero ¡demonios! Alguien había creado el mundo y al parecer yo estaba destinada a formar parte de la salvación de éste, podíamos decirle Hacedor, Fen’Harel o Lusacan, pero lo cierto era que mi destino estaba ligado; a estas alturas realmente comenzaba a creer que yo era Heraldo de alguien y aparentemente yo era aquella estrella que permitiría que hubiera otro mañana.

\- Nada de esto es coincidencia. – contesté y miré las palabras que había buscado en los recuerdos de Lukast. – “La inmensidad y la oscuridad formaron la noche y dieron origen a las estrellas gracias a la sangre de Lusacan” ¿Podría significar que Lusacan unió a la inmensidad y la oscuridad dando origen a la noche? Él es el dragón de la noche… - dije.

\- Todo podría ser niña. No lo sabremos a ciencia cierta, pero podemos divagar. – me invitó a seguir razonando Lukast. Yo asentí.

\- La inmensidad y la oscuridad… - repetí. - … formaron la noche y dieron origen a las estrellas… Hain y yo. – dije para mis adentros, pero lo dije en voz alta.

\- ¿Hain? – preguntó Lukast sin pasar por alto mis palabras, era un hombre inteligente. - ¿Qué tiene que ver el elfo?

\- Es mi hermano. – le dije. Lukast guardó silencio.

\- ¿Acaso tus padres fueron aquellos esclavos legendarios de la familia Pavus que ocultaron su magia durante tanto tiempo? – yo lo miré y asentí.

\- No sabía que se contaba historias sobre ellos. – dije.

\- Solo entre los soporati. – dijo. – Nos gustaba reírnos de los altus por haber pasado por alto a elfos magos que destrozaron la finca y mataron a muchos templarios y soldados. – rio con pesar. – Y pensar que fueron tus padres. Aquellos elfos fueron inspiración para muchos de nosotros. De que podíamos engañar a los altus a pesar de sus magias y dinero ¡Vaya! – pareció sorprendido por el descubrimiento y divertido al mismo tiempo. – Y eres hermana de Hain… Lo que lo transforma en hijo de la Antigua Arlathan también. – yo asentí. - ¿y mago soñador? – volví a asentir. – Vaya… ahora comprendo muchas cosas. Se dice que a través de los sueños se puede manipular la mente de los débiles. Ahora comprendo cómo es que Hain ha estado vivito y coleando durante tanto tiempo. Seguramente estuvo hurgando la voluntad de los altus.

\- También lo hemos pensado. – le dije.

\- Si tú eres Reina de las Estrellas, él sería el Rey de las Estrellas, ¿no? Ustedes son las estrellas, lo que los transforma a sus padres en la inmensidad y la oscuridad… que con la ayuda de Lusacan crearon la noche, donde ustedes reinan… - los tres lo mirábamos incrédulos, el mago levantó sus hombros con desinterés. – Podría ser, ¿no? No sabemos nada a ciencia cierta, así que dejar volar la imaginación no está de más.

\- Es una locura lo que has dicho, ¿yo? ¿Creada por Lusacan? Hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera consideraba su existencia…

\- Estamos aquí para divagar, ¿no? – dijo el mago – Divaguemos.

\- Continúa, por favor, aunque sea un disparate. – dijo Cullen.

\- Las estrellas son las que permitirán que haya un mañana. Y tú y tu hermano están enfrentados… Quizás dependerá de quién gane qué mañana tendremos. Si un mañana como este o… - en su rostro pareció cruzarse una idea. – O un mañana corrompido. – nos miró con entusiasmo. – ¿Recuerdan las flechas que los hirieron en el campo de batalla donde los rescatamos? – se aceleró al hablar, nosotros asentimos. – Eran flechas con corrupción, y Andruil estaba con Hain, según me han dicho. Ella ya ha portado armadura del Abismo y armas de corrupción, acorde a estos escritos… Quizás Hain representa el mundo de la Magia de la Ruina, y tú la magia del Más Allá. Quizás son dos caras de una misma moneda, y la muerte de uno determinará el éxito del otro. – mi rostro se entristeció.

\- Es una idea triste. – dije. – Me gustaría que mi hermano viviera, si se puede.

\- Debes dejar de lado la inocencia, Elentari. – me regañó Robert. – No eres una niña y no todos pueden ser salvados. Muchos menos cuando el futuro de Thedas depende de tu determinación.

\- Aún está el tema de Fen’Harel. – interrumpió Cullen. – Hain es uno de nuestros enemigos, otro es Fen’Harel. – Lukast pensó en lo que había dicho y asintió. – “Solo el oro sería capaz de retener a la noche, pues su color quitaba intensidad a la inmensidad de la negrura y era el tesoro más grande de Urthemiel.” – recitó. – Fen’Harel tiene la esencia de Urthemiel, cuyo tesoro más grande era el oro, y aparentemente el oro sería capaz de retener la noche. – Cullen me miró.

\- Cuando Andruil te hirió con aquella flecha de oro casi te mata y Morrigan nos dijo que el oro es el único metal capaz de dañar realmente los órganos de los Evanuri. – dijo Cullen y yo asentí. – Si Fen’Harel tiene a Urthemiel… Bueno, en ese caso él es el único capaz de derrotarte… - empalidecí ante aquella idea. De pronto la idea de que Solas _realmente_ era mi enemigo comenzaba a ser real para mí.

Robert tomó las traducciones que habíamos traído de la Gran Capilla, pues ya había sentido que mi presión sanguínea alternaba y mi mente quería apagarse, mientras Cullen acariciaba mi rostro. - ¿Te encuentras mejor? – dijo, yo lo miré y asentí, mientras Cullen me abrazó a su lado. Robert leyó: - “Sacudió el brillo de las estrellas, las dividió en granos de luz y luego las guardó en un asta de oro. Andruil, sangre y fuerza, sálvanos de los tiempos en los que se use esta arma. Tu pueblo te implora. Perdónanos cuando nos convirtamos en tu sacrificio” – luego guardó silencio. – Aparentemente los antiguos elfos imploraban a Andruil que los defendiera contra el arma de oro… Ella era la única capaz de salvarlos _de los tiempos en los que se use esta arma_. Además, piden perdón cuando se transformen en su sacrificio. Como si ser sacrificados por ella no fuera ventajosos para el futuro de la vida. – suspiró. – Argh, esto es muy complicado.

\- Continúa. – lo instó Lukast. El templario volvió a leer la traducción.

\- “Sacudió el brillo de las estrellas, las dividió en granos de luz y las guardó en un asta de oro” … Ya han fabricado un arma que tiene el brillo de las estrellas… ¿pero quién? – nos miró a los tres. - ¿Y dónde se encuentra? Si pudiéramos localizar este arma legendaria podríamos liberar el brillo de las estrellas. Si Elentari es Reina de las Estrellas podría darle más poder.

\- Y a Hain también, por lo que sabemos. – dijo Cullen que acariciaba suavemente su brazos mientras me tenía cerca de su cuerpo. – “Andruil, sangre y fuerza, sálvanos de los tiempos en los que se use esta arma…” – repitió el Comandante. – Quizás Andruil está loca, pero debería estar en nuestro bando… los elfos le imploran salvación, como si la cazadora fuera la única capaz de portar aquel arma. Después de todo, ella combate con armas de oro.

\- ¿Qué opinan de todo esto? – preguntó Robert.

\- Que es demasiada información para sacar conclusiones. – contestó Lukast. – Venga. Ya va a entrar la noche y debemos descansar. Mañana tú y yo iremos hasta Solas a buscar información. Duerman, yo haré la primera guardia.

Nadia se quejó frente a la solicitud de descanso, y así lo hicimos. Cullen me abrazó durante toda la noche y sentí que su sueño fue intranquilo, no estaba segura de si tenía pesadillas o simplemente era aquel “mal presentimiento” que mencionaba. Yo por mi parte, dormí relajada y tranquila, tenerlo sobre mí era algo que serenaba mi agonía. Me costó dormir al principio, había demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, pero finalmente logré hacerlo.


	53. ¿Quién dijo que mago y templario son fuerzas contrarias en el campo de batalla?

Un movimiento brusco de Cullen me despertó durante la madrugada, él se sentó rápidamente y me obligó a hacer lo mismo. Su mano estaba sobre mi boca, con la intención de que no hiciera ruidos por la brusquedad de mi despertar, con la otra apoyó su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de que no hablar, asentí y soltó mis labios.

El fuego de nuestra pequeña fogata hacía horas había sucumbido ante la espera de más leña. Me pareció raro que Lukast no lo hubiera mantenido. Miré a nuestro alrededor y no encontré ni al mago ni al templario, pero había rastros de sangre. Los bosques que nos rodeaban tenían ojos, pude sentirlo. Cullen me miró con preocupación y yo le entregué su escudo y espada, mientras tomaba mi báculo. Él tomó mi mano y corrimos rápidamente hacia los árboles, dejando que las malezas nos cubrieran. - ¿Crees que han secuestrado a los demás? – pregunté casi en un susurro. Él me miró y vi otra cosa en sus ojos: _traición_.

\- Habría sido difícil… - susurró, con la intención de dejar ver que tendríamos que habernos despertado… ¿Existía la posibilidad de haber sido traicionados? No, no sería factible. No.

Puse mi cuerpo delante del de Cullen y miré a nuestro alrededor. La noche estaba bien entrada y casi no había luz, solo las estrellas del firmamento nos iluminaban, pero aquí, bajo el follaje de árboles, casi no entraba nada. De pronto noté movimiento a lo lejos, frente a nosotros. Miré a Cullen y éste asintió. También lo había visto. Mis músculos se tensaron preparados para el ataque. – Si nos dirigimos hacia atrás estaremos en la carretera y podríamos encontrarnos con quienes no estén buscando. Creo que las descripciones acerca de los dos son muy precisas y fácilmente seríamos reconocidos. – dijo Cullen. – Si nos vamos hacia adelante – señaló con un movimiento de cabeza – estaremos sobre aquellas sombras que se mueven en el bosque. No sabemos qué son ni cuántos. No sería prudente. – Asentí.

\- Echaré un vistazo. – dije y salté ágilmente al árbol que tenía sobre mí. Cullen me siguió rápidamente. Aunque le costó un poco más estar arriba. – Será más rápido si voy sola. Soy elfa, veo mejor en la oscuridad que tú. – él negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No. No te alejes, por favor. – me dijo y noté sincera preocupación en su mirada. – Te he hecho una promesa. Deja que la cumpla. – yo lo miré y estuve a punto de contradecirlo, pero él llevó su rostro hacia mis labios y me besó. Con la mano libre, la que no tenía el báculo, me rodeé de su cuello y lo besé también. Cullen llevaba ambas manos ocupadas, así que no me tocó. Noté cierto miedo a que éste pudiera ser el último beso. Finalmente se alejó y me miró expectante: teníamos al enemigo frente a nosotros. Los dos nos miramos. – Pase lo que pase… - me dijo. – No permitiré que te toquen.

\- Nadie me tocará, Cullen. – dije y acaricié su rostro. – Mataremos a esos bastardos. – afirmé y acaricié su labio inferior con el pulgar de la mano que anteriormente había sostenido su nuca. Él me sonrió y asintió a mi lado.

\- Que el Hacedor vele por ti. – escuché que rezaba casi en un susurro, esperando que su fe me protegiera.

Ágilmente fuimos acercándonos rama a rama hacia aquellos movimientos, hasta que se hizo imposible seguir desde los árboles con él detrás por lo que decidimos bajar. Agachados acortamos la distancia hasta que vimos al primer soldado de Tevinter investigando el área. Yo miré a Cullen y éste me asintió. Eran solo tres, se notaba que eran exploradores que estaban allí para buscarnos. - ¿Tienen al mago? – preguntó uno de ellos a sus compañeros.

\- Sí, ya sabes cómo se puso. Destrozó a varios… Por eso odio la magia. – decía otro de los soldados. – Le otorga demasiado poder a una persona. No debería existir. Ese mago estaba furioso. Los golpes lo tranquilizaron…

\- Pero el templario era una fiera. – replicó el que primero había hablado.

\- Ah, sí. Ese es otro tema. Al templario casi lo matan, no se quedó quieto en ningún momento. No creo que sobreviva. – mi corazón se entristeció y me imaginé a Robert luchando fieramente por salvar a su hermano. Al menos esta conversación significaba que no nos habían traicionado.

\- En cuanto a la elfa… - dijo el tercero. - No hay rastros del campamento. Quizás deberíamos buscar más adelante.

\- Aún queda el Comandante. Está con ella.

\- Le daremos el mismo trato que al templario… - Cullen y yo nos miramos. Decidimos seguirlos entre las sombras sin atacar. Si pensaban que no estábamos en los alrededores buscarían por otros sitios.

Al poco tiempo llegó un cuarto soldado. – El campamento está por aquí cerca. No están lejos. Vamos a pedir que redoblen la búsqueda. – Bien, ahora sí había llegado el momento de atacar, eran solo 4 y había encontrado nuestro campamento. No podíamos permitir que avisaran al resto, pronto tendríamos un ejército sobre nosotros si lo hacían, había que atacar.

Canalicé mi maná y de mis manos surgió un Golpe de Velo que dejó a los cuatro soldados en el suelo, momento en el que Cullen salió de las sombras para atacarlos. Al primero de ellos le rebanó el cuello como bienvenida, pero luego los tres se tiraron sobre Cullen y éste comenzó la lucha, yo aproveché estar en la distancia para liberar una jaula de relámpago, y al instante sentí una lluvia de flechas que cayeron bruscamente sobre Cullen. Liberé un hechizo de desvío, que hizo que las flechas se dispersaran, pero aquel ataque sólo podía significar una cosa: no eran 4, sino muchos más ¿Estábamos rodeados? Liberé magia espiritual y una barrera mágica cubrió a Cullen allí donde luchaba.

Al poco tiempo cayeron muchos soldados sobre Cullen, al menos serían diez, todo sucedía tan a prisa que no podría decirlo con certeza. Sin embargo, Cullen comenzó a luchar salvajemente, cuando tenía oportunidad hacía volar cabezas, volviendo sobre su posición simplemente para volver a atacar. No tenía la agilidad de Cassandra para combinar sus ataques con patadas, pero lo compensaba con puñetazos y rodillazos cuando era necesario. Corrió hacia un soldado que tenía en frente y le atravesó el costado, sus costillas sonaron y gritó por el dolor. Había usado tanta fuerza en el envión hacia el frente que lo tuvo sobre su rostro, así que Cullen levantó el mango de su espada y se lo incrustó en el rostro, que se quebró y comenzó a brotar sangre a borbotones (sin mencionar que sus costillas fueron trituradas), grácilmente se giró para cortar la garganta de otro enemigo que se le acercaba y en ese momento esprintó esquivando un ataque lateral que había visto. Su frente estaba perlada por el esfuerzo, pero no le importó, se puso de pie y corrió hacia dos enemigos que lo flanqueaban por la izquierda, a uno le dio una patada que lo alejó lo suficiente para ponerse frente el ataque del otro y con el escudo golpear ferozmente sobre su torso, lo que hizo que el enemigo perdiera todo el aire de sus pulmones y de ese modo perdiera concentración. - ¡Detrás de ti! – le grité desde mi escondite y Cullen se agachó justo a tiempo para que la espada que pretendía cortar su cuello fallara, aprovechando la posición hizo girar su espada a baja altura y cortó ambos muslos del oponente al que había dejado sin aire por su golpe con el escudo. Luego se giró hacia el que había pretendido cortar su cuello y se levantó fieramente para golpear su mandíbula que no estaba protegida por el casco, con su codo, se sintió un “crac” cuando su cuello se extendió mucho más de lo que debería y el cuerpo cayó muerto o inconsciente. Yo liberaba mi magia encargándome de que no rodearan a Cullen demasiados soldados, para darle tiempo de atacar y contratacar.

Frente a mí saltó un pícaro con un ataque frontal, noté que sus manos estaban descubiertas y se dirigían directamente a mis ojos, con el afán de dejarme sin visión. Recordé el entrenamiento que Cullen me había dado por insistencia de Lukast sobre defensa contra ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, así que tomé una posición que me permitiera tener un buen equilibrio, llevé mis brazos a los costados y con un rápido movimiento golpeé sus oídos con las palmas abiertas. El golpe fue seco y fuerte, mis músculos estaban fortalecidos y tenía muchas más fuerza que cuando había comenzado este viaje, así que rápidamente la sensación de vértigo rodeó a mi enemigo, lo que me permitió aprovechar para llamar a mi magia y con mi báculo tiré fuego y le quité la vida. Sin embargo, mi posición había sido descubierta, así que corrí hacia Cullen que ahora se encontraba rodeado por seis oponentes más, muchos yacían sin vida en el suelo. No tenía idea de cuántos más teníamos a nuestro alrededor, pero estaba segura de que nos encontrábamos rodeados.

Liberé una barrera mágica para aumentar la resistencia y nuestra armadura y noté que un soldado previamente desarmado por Cullen lo tomó por detrás con un gancho certero alrededor de su cuello y sin esperar comenzó a asfixiarlo, pero el Comandante rápidamente reaccionó soltando escudo y espada y colocando su mano sobre el costado de la frente de su atacante y, con la otra mano, Cullen la llevó hacia la articulación del codo de aquel brazo que lo tomaba desde la nuca y cerró su mano sobre ésta, moviendo su cuerpo completo alrededor del cuerpo del oponente lo giró, y logrando ahora estar cara a cara con su atacante, haciendo que el brazo de su oponente estuviera alineado con su hombro, movió rápidamente el hombro del atacante hacia adelante, escuché “crac” y un grito de dolor y noté que Cullen con la misma fuerza y rapidez bajaba el brazo del oponente hasta su cintura y otro “crac” se oía, mientras podía notar que la articulación del hombro se salía de lugar, dislocándose. Otro grito desesperado se oyó y el brazo del oponente quedó inutilizado, así como su intento de asfixiar al Comandante. Una espada se plantó por encima de la cabeza de Cullen y rápidamente yo moví la extremidad inferior de mi bastón frenando el ataque, lo que permitió que él se agachara y tomara su espada, para atravesar la armadura ya quebrada del oponente que había intentado dañarnos, a lo que añadí un ataque eléctrico para quemar su cuerpo, en ese momento Cullen volvió a tomar su escudo y frenó otro ataque, mientras yo liberé mi magia espiritual para darle mayor vigor en la batalla, lo que hizo que sus movimientos fueran más fuertes y rápidos. En poco tiempo tuve tres oponentes más muertos.

Comencé a oír que los soldados decían: - ¡La maga está favoreciendo la batalla del Comandante! ¡¡Traigan los templarios!! – Mierda, malas noticias. Liberé mi aura y doté la espada de Cullen con poder eléctrico para que los golpes fueran más efectivos. Cullen siguió luchando aguerridamente, dando un ejemplo excelente de cómo se veía a un guerrero excepcional en el campo de batalla.

Yo liberé mi arsenal de hechizo antes de que el primer templario se hiciera presente y Cullen lo matara, pero había decenas de ellos, o eso creí, y rápidamente uno estuvo sobre mí bloqueando mi conexión con el Más Allá. No me importó, cuando lo tuve sobre mi cuerpo tomé su casco y rápidamente doblé su cuello provocando la ruptura de su cervical y su muerte. Sí, no tendría magia, pero seguía teniendo el entrenamiento de una guerrera. Tomé la daga que había tenido escondida y corté el cuello de otro templario que se acercó a mí, corrí al lado de Cullen y nos situamos espalda contra espalda para defendernos, y moviéndonos sincronizadamente y en círculo, fuimos derrotando a nuestros oponentes. Claramente, el Templario y la Maga hacían un buen equipo, nadie podría decir lo contrario.

Luego de varios minutos de enfrentamiento aguerrido, comencé a notar que mi pierna derecha se adormecía, bajé la mirada y encontré una flecha sobre mi muslo y un charco de sangre en el suelo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había herido, tomé la flecha y me la quité, gritando por el dolor, quise quemar el sitio sangrado con mi magia pero recordé que los templarios habían bloqueado mi conexión, mierda, tendría que haber dejado la flecha en su sitio. Luego tiré la flecha al suelo y continué el ataque, pero una mano fuerte tomó mis cabellos y me tiró hacia atrás. Perdí el equilibrio, por mi pierna debilitada por el arranque de la flecha y caí al suelo, sintiendo la fuerte mano de un templario sobre mis cabellos y que me levantaba del suelo desde éstos. Cullen corrió a mi lado y dio un golpe tan fuerte sobre el rostro del templario con el escudo que creo que murió en el acto, pero aquella distracción fue lo que necesitaron los otros soldados para caer encima de él como si de una bestia se tratara. Dos soldados tomaron un brazo, y otros dos el otro, mientras un quinto le propinó una patada fortísima sobre la espalda, escuché el crujir de la armadura y vi el rostro de dolor de Cullen cuando una electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal, trastabilló, pero con piernas temblorosas se mantuvo en pie y liberó un grito de guerra intentando quitarse de encima los soldados, movió su brazo derecho con fuerza suficiente para provocar que el templario que lo sostenía perdiera el equilibrio, cayó al suelo tirando de él, lo que generó que también cayera, pero al hacerlo Cullen aprovechó para penetrar la espada sobre su cráneo, que se rompió y luego estampó el mango de su espada sobre el rostro del otro soldado, que gritó por el dolor. Cullen mantuvo una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada, respiró durante dos segundos para recuperar el aire antes de ponerse en pie nuevamente, aunque noté un fino temblor, su espalda aún estaba resentida.

Tres soldados corrieron a su lado, yo liberé un puño pétreo sobre uno de ellos cuando me abandonó aquel bloqueo mágico y cautericé mi herida, y Cullen realizó una barrida con su escudo al soldado que se había abalanzado sobre él. Éste cayó al suelo, pero el otro aprovechó para cortar el hombro de Cullen, quien simplemente lo miró con mayor determinación y volvió al ataque. Yo levanté mis manos y liberé mi poder espiritual para dotar a Cullen de mayor resistencia, veía el cansancio en su rostro. Sentí que me tomaron por la espalda, pero, aprovechando el abrazo de oso de mi oponente, levanté mis piernas y pisé con fuerzas sus pies intentando quitármelo de encima, no lo logré así que usé la extremidad inferior de mi báculo para incrustárselo en el pie, que perforó la armadura y penetró la carne del soldado. Oí el grito de una mujer, entonces era una templaria. Me giré con celeridad haciendo que mi báculo dibujara un círculo y la degollé antes de que pudiera terminar de gritar. Noté que otro templario corría a mi encuentro, así que esprinté y cuando estuve de pie nuevamente hice bailar mi báculo que liberó poder eléctrico.

Mi respiración era insuficiente para todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estábamos logrando en este enfrentamiento con el Comandante era digno de ser contado por un bardo en alguna canción, éramos dos contra el ejército Imperial que tenía fama de ser imbatible...

Mi concentración comenzaba a descender, pero noté que Cullen se enfrentaba a tres más, así que me exigí nuevamente y llamé el poder espiritual para darle energías, pues él se estaba llevando la peor parte del enfrentamiento. - ¡No puede ser que dos guerreros den tantas bajas! – escuché a lo lejos la voz de un hombre rugir, quizás el Comandante de estos templarios, no sabría decirlo, pero en ese momento comenzó a disparar flechas una y otra vez desde la distancia y permaneciendo oculto: su objetivo era Cullen. Yo liberé un hechizo de desvío sobre Cullen pero justo cuando finalizaba volvieron a atacarme, aunque esta vez el templario había manejado con fiereza su escudo y me golpeó con tal agresividad que sentí que el aire escapó de mis pulmones y caí al suelo, varios metros despedida.

\- ¡Elentari! – dijo Cullen, quien frenó flechas con el escudo, cuando otros dos soldados lo atacaban desde el frente y flanco. Él se defendió solo con la espada y con una rodilla sobre el suelo para protegerse de la lluvia de flechas, aunque aquella posición no le daba ventajas, pero ponerse en pie podría significar muchas flechas sobre mis miembros inferiores.

Yo me levanté y llamé el poder del Más Allá, pero los templarios anularon mi comunicación. Sequé el sudor sobre mi rostro y comencé a luchar con mi báculo. Al momento escuché una queja de Cullen y lo miré, viendo que uno de los soldados había hecho un corte profundo sobre su torso a nivel de las costillas y un templario le propinó una piña alta que dio sobre la mandíbula de Cullen. El ruido del choque contra su mandíbula fue tan estrepitoso que no estuve segura de si no se había fracturado, pero el rostro inconsciente de Cullen me alertó, inmediatamente después del golpe empalideció y cayó al suelo. Yo aproveché que el efecto de anulación se disipó y desgarré el Velo y una lluvia de meteoritos comenzó a caer sobre ellos, pero tres templarios me tomaron, sus cuerpos anulando mi conexión con el Más Allá, y aprovechando que yo llevaba armadura ligera recuerdo que me propinaron un baile de piñas dolorosas sobre mi abdomen hasta que comencé a escupir sangre, e incapaz de mantenerme en pie caí al suelo, mientras mis manos eran tiradas cruelmente hacia atrás y sentía que ponían brazales mágicos para anular mi magia. – ¡¡Arrrgggh!! – grité con impotencia y llevé mi cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás golpeando el casco del soldados que me amarraba, el choque fue tan fuerte que me mareó, pero no permitiría que me tomaran. No, Cullen había dado todo para que no me apresaran. Hice un rol hacia adelante y aunque mis manos estaban amarradas, mis piernas estaban libres, así que en el impulso del rol me puse en pie y comencé una lucha de patadas contra los templarios. Ágilmente me quité a varios de encima, hasta que llamaron más refuerzos. Mi corazón palpitaba desesperado, mi respiración no era suficiente para continuar con aquel ritmo, pero miré el cuerpo dormido de Cullen, amarrado, tirado a un costado y decidí que hasta no perder la consciencia no permitiría que me tomaran, si me querían tomar, tendrían que quitarme la vida. Tenía cinco soldados con espadas en manos frente a mí, otros cuatros con rodilla destrozadas por mis patadas y llegaron seis arqueros para atacarme ¡Creadores! ¿Cómo saldría de ésta?

Luché salvajemente, utilicé todos los recursos que tuve a mano, patadas, caídas, mordidas, pero finalmente uno de los templarios tomó una gruesa rama, y mientras yo defendía una espada que pretendía cortar mi cuello, sentí un golpe seco sobre mi nuca y todo se volvió negro.


	54. Declaración de guerra

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba amarrada, tanto de manos y pies y estaba atada a un árbol. El cuerpo me dolía horrores, como si un gigante hubiera estado sobre mí todo este tiempo. Levanté la vista y encontré a Cullen atado frente a mí, despierto y a la distancia, con rabia en sus ojos y su cabeza agachada y restos de sangre seca sobre su piel. Sonreí al verlo con vida. Luego miré a mi costado y encontré a Lukast, también amarrado y con demasiada sangre sobre sus vestimentas, varias heridas y poca fuerza. Aparentemente había luchado como una bestia también. Divisé que frente a Lukast y a distancia estaba Robert, que yacía inconsciente. La deformidad de su rostro y la cantidad de sangre que había en él me dijo que agonizaba buscando la muerte frente a nosotros. Sentí pena.

Y allí estábamos los cuatro, enfrentados y formando una cruz entre las disposiciones que teníamos. Pero mientras tuviéramos vida, no estaríamos vencidos.

“Asquerosos traidores. Nunca había visto una batalla como esta. Si todos los soldados fueran como estos cuatro, nadie podría jamás derrotar al Imperio”, escuché voces a nuestros alrededores, “la elfa lucha como una guerrera. Es una maldita asesina”, era otro de los comentarios, “vamos a ver si es tan salvaje cuando esté frente al Comandante”. Esta elfa tenía un par de lecciones más que enseñar a estos _shems_.

Mi cabeza dolía horrores, supuse que sería por el golpe que había recibido. Pestañeé e intenté pensar en una solución. Magia no podía usar, tenía estos brazales… Aunque recordaba que aquella vez que me los habían puesto, cuando representé la farsa para rescatar a los elfos de los esclavistas de Tevinter más de dos años atrás en Wycome, estos brazales cortaban mi propio influjo de magia, no así la magia del Orbe de Fen’Harel. Recordé que podía canalizar sutilmente su esencia. Y de pronto recordé aquellas palabras de Solas antes de ingresar a terreno de esclavistas: “_Si en algún momento te encuentras en peligro, usa tu Marca, desgarra el Velo y búscame con tus pensamientos. Yo acudiré en tu ayuda_”, en aquel momento me había parecido extraño aquello que me decía, pues yo no sabía que él era el dueño del poder de mi Marca. Fue la primera vez que noté que Solas podía interactuar con ella… Sentí un poco de melancolía, ¿si lo llamaba ahora acudiría?

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en la magia ancestral de Arlathan, en el poder del Orbe de Fen’Harel que se manifestaba a través de mi Marca. Poco a poco canalicé su flujo mágico y sonreí. Allí estaba el Áncora nuevamente manifestándose sobre mi cuerpo: allí estaba mi llave para salir de esta prisión.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Lukast, que había percibido la magia. Le sonreí y guiñé un ojo, el mago me sonrió cansado pero un brillo de esperanza renovó el color de sus ojos grises.

Luego miramos los dos frente a nosotros: en el campamento de los soldados del Imperio ahora había cinco soldados controlando y por lo menos siete templarios habíamos contado. Podríamos con ellos, pero ¿habría más? Pensé que si me liberaba e inmediatamente liberaba a Lukast tendría tiempo de liberar a Cullen; miré a Robert, él era otro tema, tendría que usar mi magia curativa sobre su cuerpo. Bien. Entonces solo éramos tres de nosotros, heridos y cansados. Magos sin reserva de maná, pero yo tenía el poder de Fen’Harel, con eso tenía que bastar, ¡demonios! Solas había creado el Velo con su magia, yo podría contra unos simples _shems_. Noté que Lukast asintió y yo volví a cerrar mis ojos.

_Cuando los abrí estuve en el bosque donde había encontrado a Solas tiempo atrás. Me sorprendió estar en el Más Allá a pesar de los brazales, pero Solas no estaba a mi lado. Recordé su mirada luego de la muerte de Galadh, esa sensación de que lo había traicionado. - ¡Solas! – lo llamé, pero no tuve respuesta._

_Caminé por aquel sitio, rodeada de aquellas luces mágicas que restauraban el maná de los magos. Las había de colores diferentes, otorgando a estas tierras una sensación de onírica en cada paso._

_Me encontré con una nación nueva que no conocía frente a mí, una nación de elfos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras esta nación de elfos libres se abría hacia mí y me presentaba todo el trabajo que Solas había estado haciendo los últimos años. Vi muchos elfos que reían charlando apaciblemente. Ellos no habían notado mi presencia, pero allí estaban los elfos, cientos de ellos charlando mientras se ocupaban de diferentes tareas: los elfos desaparecidos de Thedas._

_Había pequeñas casitas preparadas con sus propias manos sobre los árboles, se notaba que los propietarios habían elegido diferentes plantas, algunas florales y otras medicinales, para decoración la construcción y estaban bellamente dispuestas sobre sitios estratégicos para darle un toque de identidad. Las construcciones respetaban la forma de los árboles, adaptándose a sus curvaturas y sin romper su natural crecimiento. Sonreí al notar aquel respeto por la naturaleza. Noté, además, hallas por doquier y mi corazón se alegró, y como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que sabía acerca de mis dioses creadores oré a Ghilan’nain. Vi muchas hallas doradas y mi corazón estuvo un poco más feliz. Noté varios araveles, pensé que quizás eran de aquellos elfos dalishanos que se habían unido a Solas y no pudieron dejar de lado aquel barco de tierra que nos permitía cargar con nuestro hogar a donde fuéramos. En estas tierras de los elfos había manantiales profundos donde embarcaciones similares a los araveles realmente circulaban con mi gente, mi pueblo. Giré mi rostro y encontré una bella construcción protegiendo un gran árbol: un vhenadahl. Los lobos caminaban apaciblemente por doquier sin atacar a las hallas…_

_Mi corazón se maravilló: podía ver los rastros de culturas élficas: dalishanos, elfos de ciudades y elfos antiguos. Simplemente estaba deslumbrada por lo que mis ojos percibían y la alegría que sentí no entró dentro de mi ser. Solas había logrado lo que eras y eras en Thedas no habíamos podido lograr: unir a los elfos en una sola raza. Y lo único que necesitó fue un objetivo: matar a todos y otorgarnos libertad… De pronto aquel deslumbre se tiñó de rojo y no estuve segura de que la admiración debiera ser el sentimiento apropiado._

_También encontré niños jugueteando, corriendo, adultos custodiándolos, pero sin sentir miedo, sin sentir inseguridad. Riendo, sintiéndose seguros. Ninguna vallaslin._

_Mi corazón se alegró al notar toda la felicidad de estas personas, pero al mismo tiempo sufrió porque yo no formaba parte de las esperanzas que estos elfos encontraron en la rebelión de Solas. Aquí yacía la gloria de mi raza. Aquí prosperaban como semillas tiradas sobre suelo fértil. Aquí crecían protegidas y seguras: **libres**. Sentí un pesar sobre mi pecho y no podía dejar de ver a mis hermanos. Había elfos libres y felices…_

_Al mirar hacia el lado contrario encontré una panorama diferente: soldados élficos entrenando, hombres y mujeres… Sus armaduras estaban hechas de materiales muy resistentes y claramente cubiertas de runas mágicas, me pregunté quién estaría al lado de Solas abasteciendo este ejército. Los elfos estaban entrenando con obsesión, sus pasos estaban coreografiados y se notaba por los músculos de sus cuerpos que durante estos tres años habían entrenado sin cansancio. Lobos al lado de éstos cubiertos con pinturas mágicas que les daban mayor resistencia. Los había de todos los colores y estaban tan entrenados como los elfos que los rodeaban. Lo cierto era que a cualquier persona con inteligencia le daría miedo enfrentar este ejército. Generaba orgullo ver a mis hermanos tan sincronizados y adiestrados._

_Un elfo que me daba la espalda les enseñaba tácticas ancestrales, pero conocí sus movimientos: Caballeros Esmeraldas. Era deslumbrante observar la precisión de los movimientos y la voz de mando de aquel elfo que les decía una y otra vez qué practicar para mejorar su táctica de guerra._

_Se oía una triste canción en la atmósfera, pero ésta parecía fortalecer el corazón de los elfos._

** _Llora por el pasado, solo en él reside la gloria._ **

** _Aquí se tensó el arco, la espada dejó su legado_ **

** _y se juraron los votos._ **

** _La gloria nació en los corazones de los elfos._ **

** **

** _Canta por el pasado, donde descansan los que estuvieron antes._ **

** _Por cada caballero se ha sembrado una semilla_ **

** _y las raíces se mezclan con sus hermanos y hermanas._ **

** _Así creció el bosque para reflejar nuestro poderío._ **

** **

** _Lamenta el pasado y todo lo que en él queda._ **

** _Confiamos en los sueños y percibimos la inmortalidad._ **

** _Confiamos en promesas y en la esperanza._ **

** _Habíamos soñado en vano_ **

** _pues habíamos perdido esos dones hacía tiempo._ **

** _Pero Fen’Harel ha vuelto y nos ha enseñado a soñar,_ **

** _los caballeros volveremos a luchar._ **

** **

** _Maldice el pasado, en él nacieron mentiras._ **

** _Nuestro pueblo cayó bajo su sol_ **

** _y las tierras que su señora nos concedió fueron robadas en su nombre._ **

** _Al leer estas palabras deberán saber que volveremos:_ **

** _¡Somos los elfos de la Antigua Arlathan!_ **

** _¡Prepárense para luchar!_ **

** **

** _No olvides el pasado, es lo único que quedó,_ **

** _es lo que mantuvo la semilla de la esperanza en el corazón de Fen’Harel._ **

** _Por cada caballero se ha sembrado una semilla,_ **

** _y las raíces se mezclan con sus hermanos y hermanas._ **

** _Y el bosque permanece para reflejar nuestro lamento_ **

** _y dejar crecer nuestra esperanza. Nuestra venganza._ **

** **

** _Llora por el pasado, que nos reclamará._ **

** _Porque aquí descansan nuestros salvadores recién muertos._ **

** _Otros están más allá de nuestro alcance._ **

** _Así recordamos._ **

** _Así vengaremos._ **

** **

** _Deja que el nombre verdadero se queme_ **

** _y entre en Din’an Hanin:_ **

** _el lugar donde termina la gloria._ **

** **

_La canción terminaba. Aquel era un cántico en honor de los Caballeros Esmeralda que habían batallado en Halamshiral contra la Capilla cuando nos arrebataron por segunda vez nuestras tierras. Y ésta sería la tercera vez que los elfos de Thedas lucharían por un hogar… Sentí que unas lágrimas furtivas mojaban mis mejillas. Mi pueblo se preparaba para la guerra y en el campo de batalla los encontraría enfrentándose a mí… No podía creer hasta dónde habíamos llegado con Solas. No podía creer lo separados que estábamos a pesar de que cada encuentro en el Más Allá nos parecía imposible no tocarnos. Había tantas cosas que no podía creer._

_Mi cuerpo yació inmóvil escuchando aquellas voces, viendo aquel General comandar a su ejército, aquellos elfos entrenar con decisión y convicción, con un objetivo, con una meta… por un sueño. El viento pasó furtivo sobre mi rostro y se llevó mis lágrimas mientras mis ojos no podían dejar de apreciar una verdad que cada vez era más cruda y dolorosa. Entre Solas y yo había un abismo de distancia… al menos en lo que respectaba nuestros objetivos. Pero entre nuestros corazones había un hilo invisible que se negaba a soltarnos, una necesidad inexplicable de tenernos, de amarnos. Había algo que nos unía y otro algo que nos separaba. Mis lágrimas volvieron a caer mientras volvía a recordar la historia de los Caballeros Esmeralda._

_Ellos habían sido los soldados élficos que destrozaron a los shemlen acompañados de sus lobos protectores, eran lo que había quedado de la Antigua Arlathan. Y Din’an Hanin había sido el sitio de descanso de aquellos Caballeros. Era un canto en su honor, pero además tenía pequeñas palabras que daban esperanzas. Esperanzas para volver a atacar, para vengar las injusticias a mi pueblo. Esperanzas porque Fen’Harel estaba con ellos._

_ La letra de la canción la habíamos oído durante nuestra aventura contra Corifeus, cuando habíamos descubierto la verdad de su pasado. Pero la letra estaba modificada, ya no tenía aquel tono melancólico, sino que había respeto por los recuerdos del pasado, y ansias de un nuevo futuro. Era un cántico de guerra._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miré aquellos elfos preparándose para enfrentar a sus enemigos: **nosotros**._

** _Nosotros_ ** _, aquellos desquiciados que queríamos quitarle sus tierras de nuevo,** nosotros** que queríamos que siguieran las desigualdades, **nosotros **que queríamos robar su libertad._

** _Yo_ ** _, yo era enemiga de mi pueblo. Comprendí por qué Solas no podía dejar de lado aquello que había interpretado como una locura. Porque no lo era… Porque estos elfos merecían una oportunidad para recuperar lo perdido. Porque Thedas había sido totalmente injusto con ellos, porque ya no aceptarían más opresiones, malos tratos, esclavitud. Porque los elfos no estábamos hechos para ello. Porque éramos un pueblo orgulloso, porque queríamos una oportunidad para vivir en paz, para recuperarnos, para volver a abrazar nuestros conocimientos…_

_Mis ojos lloraban y mis mejillas abrazaban mi tristeza. Yo era hija de la antigua Arlathan, y Reina de las Estrellas. Yo debía estar aquí, con ellos. No allá, con los shemlens… De pronto en mi mente se dibujó una imagen que nunca antes había tenido: Solas y yo liderando la rebelión de los elfos. Por primera vez desde que había sabido la verdad comenzaba a pensar en formar parte del plan de Solas. Unirme a Fen’Harel y acabar con los shem._

_… Cullen… Un shemlen. Me detuve en seco. Si había humanos como él no podía dejar de proteger Thedas, pero tampoco podía luchar contra mi pueblo. Una contradicción enorme me inundó, ¿cuál era mi lugar? ¿Qué era lo correcto?_

_Miré aquel paisaje de esperanza, miré aquellos elfos con ansias de guerra, de destrozarnos a los opresores de sus libertades. Miré al otro lado y divisé las casitas que habían construido, la felicidad de la nueva vida: dos caras de una misma moneda, guerreros y seres pacíficos que solo deseaban vivir en paz. Comprendí que este ejército sería el más difícil de derrotar, pues ellos no luchaban por un rey, luchaban por ellos, por sus familias, por su futuro, por su libertad… Y tuve miedo._

_Sentí la presencia de Solas a mi espalda. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz era gélida. Me giré para mirar sus ojos y vi que había rabia en ellos._

_ _

_\- Solas… - dije. Su repentina presencia me había tomado por sorpresa y me había quitado bruscamente de mis pensamientos. No me había dado tiempo de comprender su enojo, su ira, su desprecio._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar. Yo lo miré con dolor y recordé que llevaba a Urthemiel dentro de él. Recordé aquellos ojos azules cuando me miraron con dolor porque no lo había acompañado y había permanecido en manos de Cullen. Quizás Solas había comprendido, en aquel instante, que yo elegía a los shemlen, que yo elegía luchar contra mi propio pueblo._

_\- Solas… - él se acercó a mí y tocó mi pecho. De pronto el poder de Fen’Harel fluyó libremente sobre mi sangre y sentí la caricia de aquella sensación tan conocida. El Áncora recorrió mi sangre, se unió a ella, se enlazó. Aquella sensación de protección me abrazó, la misma sensación que había sentido mucho tiempo atrás cuando había estado en el Abismo con Anders y mi Áncora me había guiado para salir victoriosa. Diferente a la sensación que había tenido en el Templo de Fen’Harel y el Palacio del Invierno donde me era imposible controlarlo. La magia del Orbe de Fen’Harel nuevamente era mi aliada y fluía por mi sangre. – Necesito tu ayuda._

_\- Ahí tienes lo que has venido a buscar. – me contestó. – He liberado mi magia en tus venas, podrás liberarte de tus amarres, podrás luchar por tu vida. Ahora, vete. – me pidió. El desprecio que me ofreció partió mi alma. Lo miré destrozada, pero él no se inmutó. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí y señaló a los elfos. – Este es mi pueblo y lo defenderé de tu presencia si es necesario. – el sonido de su voz era tan amenazante que tuve miedo. – No vuelvas aquí, no eres bienvenida. – aquellas palabras casi me dejaron anonadada, si hubiera sido un puño, estaba segura de que habrían acabado con mi consciencia. **No era bienvenida**, tan asquerosamente real, tan asesinamente certero. No era bienvenida. Sentí que mi estómago se revolvió y tuve ganas de vomitar._

_Simplemente asentí… Y comprendí que éramos enemigos. Él no permitiría que yo dañara a sus elfos… y yo… ¿y yo qué? ¿Dañaría a mi pueblo? La emergencia por vomitar el asco que yo misma sentía contra lo que representaba inundó mi boca. Aquel gusto amargo de un reflujo que no llegó a liberarse me habló de traición a los elfos. Yo: **harellan**. Una asquerosa traidora de los elfos… Comencé a llorar amargamente._

_\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho tan difícil? – pregunté sollozando. - ¿Por qué no me trajiste a este sitio antes? ¿Por qué no me mostraste a mi pueblo?_

_\- Tu pueblo está con los humanos, Reina de las Estrellas. – me corrigió usando mi título y no mi nombre, como cuando yo pensaba en él como Fen’Harel y no Solas. – Has elegido tu bando. – hizo una pausa larga. – Te he dado todas las herramientas para unirte a mi lucha, pero libremente has elegido tu bando. Lucha por él. – dijo con desprecio y luego hizo una pausa - Lucha contra mí. – sentenció y me miró con aquel azul asesino de sus ojos. – **Porque yo lucharé contra ti… Y no tendré piedad**. Tú no la tengas conmigo. – Solas me estaba declarando la guerra. Por primera vez nos volvíamos a ver y no había abrazos, no había caricias, no había besos… No… Había odio, desprecio, una declaración de guerra. Sentí que mi cuerpo se partía como si no fuera una elfa, sino una jarrón violentamente arrojado hacia el suelo._

_Crac. Me partí. Mi mente se partió, mi corazón se destrozó. Comencé a respirar agitadamente y el sollozo se transformó en llanto. Solas me acababa de declarar la guerra. – No llores como una niña. No lo eres. Eres la Reina de las Estrellas. Actúa como tal. – me reprochó con desprecio una vez más._

_\- Solas, ¿cuándo hemos llegado hasta aquí? – llevé mis manos a su pecho pero él dio un paso hacia atrás y negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

_\- Siempre te respetaré. Siempre serás el ser más maravilloso que encontré en Thedas… Pero eres mi enemiga, Reina de las Estrellas. – me dijo, usando una vez más mi título, y por primera vez en mi vida odié aquel nombre que tenía en mi Clan Lavellan. Solas tenía ese efecto en mí. Podía manipular mi alma como quería. Solo con decir “Reina de las Estrellas” con desprecio había logrado que me provocara vergüenza. Recordé cuando Anaris en el Inframundo me había dicho que una vez había tenido un amigo mago, Fen’Harel – solo ahora lo sabía-, que era muy astuto y con una sutil malicia. Sutil, pero allí estaba… Y aquí esta la malicia sutil de Solas: “Reina de la Estrellas” con un tono burlón y algo de desprecio y había puesto en mí las mayores inseguridades que habría sentido nunca._

_ Solas interrumpió mis pensamientos al volver a hablar señalando a su pueblo. – Y yo los defiendo a ellos. Con mi vida. – luego volvió a mirarme. – Ya has tomado demasiado de mí. Tienes el poder de mi Orbe, tienes los conocimientos del Pozo de las Penas… - guardó silencio y volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez en su mirada no hubo odio, hubo dolor. – Tienes mi corazón. Pero nunca tendrás mi lucha. – me aclaró. – Nunca tendrás mi deber. El deber de restaurar el mundo perdido, de devolver a los elfos lo que se les quitó por mis errores. Se los debo. Se los debo a ellos. – yo no podía parar de llorar. – Llora por última vez, Reina de las Estrellas, pues la próxima vez que nos veamos será para luchar y solo uno de los dos ganará. Quien gane otorgará el futuro a este mundo: Thedas o Elvhenan. Eso está por verse. – en un segundo tuve un ejército élfico frente a mí, habían notado mi presencia o Solas los había llamado para que me retirara, no estuve segura._

_Elfos entrenados con lanzas en la formación delantera intercalados con guerreros con escudos y espadas por detrás, mezclados con elfos que sostenían espadones y alabardas magistrales, entre los árboles elfos con arcos y flechas apuntando. En muy poco tiempo estuvieron dispuestos a destrozarme con una sola orden de él. Y vieron a la enemiga del pueblo, conocieron el rostro de la Reina de las Estrellas, de la harellan del pueblo élfico. Conocieron mi rostro de la forma más humillante que podrían haber conocido: llorando frente a Fen’Harel sin consuelo y con la vergüenza azotando mi cuerpo._

_\- ¿Es ella, Fen’Harel? – preguntó un elfo que no conocía, pero era quien había estado entrenando momentos atrás los ejércitos, sin dudas el Comandante. Solas asintió. - ¿Órdenes?_

_Solas levantó una mano: - Déjenla partir. No es el momento de luchar contra ella. – dijo y supe que los elfos tenían en claro que yo era la enemiga. Hubo un silencio glacial, mientras me apuntaban. – Vete. Defiende a** tu** pueblo. – y con aquellas palabras me dio la espalda, no sin antes decirme: - pero deja que yo defienda al** mío**._


	55. Alistair: Pantanos Tellari

El grupo se encontraba en los Pantanos Tellari a pedido de Anora. Todos llevábamos armaduras apropiadas para la aventura, armas en manos y paciencia para atravesar aquel sitio de aguas estancadas que nos dificultaba el paso. – Vaya, volver a este sitio me trae recuerdos. – decía Varric mientras intentaba ágilmente no caer en las aguas pantanosas. – Tengan cuidados con las ramas sobre las que ponen las manos. Hay víboras por doquier.

Yo continuaba avanzando por detrás de Anora, un paso tras otro, con dificultad y me encontré a mí mismo cuidando que no le pasara nada al avanzar por aquel sitio. Era la primera vez que realmente ambos estábamos en una aventura de las que tanto había deseado participar, y tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal. Además era cierto que no la conocía en el campo de batalla, no sabía si no sería un peligro. – Argh. – dijo la reina. – La vegetación es muy densa. – fue toda la queja que hizo al respecto, pero lo cierto era que sus piernas estaban cubiertas por aguas pantanosas hasta casi sus rodillas, y estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que estaba en condiciones tan sucias. Sonreí a verla. Le costaba avanzar, pues el lodo pantanoso tiraba sus pies hacia abajo, pero cuando había intentado ayudarla se había negado, asegurando que podía hacerlo sola.

\- Es un pantano, querida ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo Vivienne por detrás de mí, evitando que su báculo se hundiera en aquellas aguas. Cassandra se adelantó ágilmente y se puso frente a Varric y ambos se miraron de acuerdo por tener una guerrera dirigiendo el paso. Josephine, por su parte caminaba al lado de Vivienne y Cole, bueno, supongo que aparecería si era necesario.

\- Lo único que me tranquiliza es tener a la Heroína de Orlais entre nosotros. – dijo el enano.

\- No es gracioso, Varric. – se quejó Cassandra.

\- Recuerden que hay dragones. – agregó Varric.

\- ¿QUÉ? – se quejó Joseph. – Pensé que el terreno sería lo peor que podría encontrar en este sitio.

\- Dime, Joseph ¿Desde cuando eres aventurera? – preguntó el enano.

\- Desde siempre, aunque prefiero el diálogo. El poder de las palabras es mucho más certero que el de las espadas, dura más y logra mejores condiciones para el cambio.

\- No hay problema con los dragones. Nos hemos enfrentado en el pasado a ellos. – dijo Cassandra.

\- Ella es Pentaghast. – dijo Varric. – Su familia se dedicaba a cazar dragones. – nos contó a los que no sabíamos. – Si hay alguien que puede contra ellos, es ella, ¿o tengo que recordarte la historia de la Heroína de Orlais? – bromeó.

\- Oh, no, querido vizconde. – dijo Joseph mientras avanzaba. – Es una de las favoritas de mi hermana, así que la he oído incontables veces y además ella ha agregado detalles propios de cuentos de hadas. – Varric rio.

\- Me gustaría saber cuáles.

\- Yo no quiero oírlo. – dijo Cassandra.

\- Sobre un mago y la hermosa guerrera. – bromeó Josephine.

\- ¡Basta! – se quejó la Lady Buscadora sin siquiera mirarlos, pero avanzando.

\- Yavana habría estado molesta con tu presencia, Cassandra. – dije mientras avanzaba, intentando salvarla de los detalles de aquella historia. Luego me acerqué a Anora y le dije solo a ella. - ¿Qué es lo que buscamos exactamente? – ella me miró con aquellos ojos grandes y me respondió: - A Flemeth.

\- Pero ¿qué te hace pensar que está aquí?

\- Me dijo que aquí estaría. – contestó Anora, yo asentí y continué caminando a su lado.

De pronto sentimos unos ruidos sobre los árboles, rápidamente levanté la vista, pero no encontré a nadie. Anora a mi lado apuntó una flecha, igual que Varric la ballesta. El báculo de Viv brilló y Joseph puso las dagas sobre sus manos que liberaron fuego al poner el contacto del metal con la magia de sus anillos. Cassandra y yo, escudo y espada en mano. Me alegró ver que todos los miembros del grupo reaccionaron tan rápido a aquellos sonidos como yo. Éramos buenos. Sentía la espalda de Cassandra apoyarse sobre la mía, cubriendo mi retaguardia y ampliando mi campo de visión. Confiaba en la guerrera como si tuviéramos años luchando juntos, ella era buena y hacíamos buen equipo.

De golpe unos seres que no había visto con anterioridad saltaron sobre nosotros. Eran como elfos, con orejas puntiagudas, pero piel verdosa, y ágiles como el asesino más experimentado. Uno de ellos saltó sobre Cassandra que inmediatamente bloqueó el golpe y contratacó con la espada, sin poder cortar al enemigo, pero con un agresivo grito de guerra. Varric disparó la ballesta y ágilmente dio un salto hacia atrás para encontrar distancia y comenzar el ataque. Por encima de mi cabeza unas estacas de hielo volaron hacia los oponentes, acababa de notar que eran varios, mientras Joseph con sus dagas comenzó a enfrentarse a uno. Anora disparaba una y otra vez con agilidad la flechas y yo me quedé a su lado, incapaz de dejarla sola.

Uno de aquellos seres se abalanzó sobre ella y yo salté sobre éste, dándole un puñetazo sobre el rostro, mientras con la mano que sostenía el escudo le daba un golpe contuso que lo dejó algo desorientado, dando tiempo a Anora de meter una flecha en el cráneo. Cayó muerto. Oímos que los otros seres gritaron con un sonido agudo muy molesto y llegaron más. La vez anterior que habíamos estado aquí no había encontrado estos guardianes.

Anora disparó muchas flechas y sentí su grito a mis espaldas, me giré y noté que uno de los seres la había tomado por la espalda, yo salté sobre ella y clavé la espada en el cuello del atacante, haciendo que la reina se pusiera en pie, y sin perder un segundo ya estaba disparando de nuevo. El error en su ataque era el terreno que había elegido, dentro de las aguas empantanadas no era suelo firme para ataque a distancia, la tomé por la cintura y la subí a una roca a mi lado. – Lucha desde aquí. – dije mientras ataqué a otro enemigo. Ella hizo como le indiqué y continuó valiéndose de su destreza, que debo admitir, era buena.

Cassandra destrozó el armadura de uno de los seres que intentó dar con Varric, mientras Josephine cortó una garganta con maestría, aprovechando la parálisis que Viv le otorgó con su magia de hielo. Al poco tiempo oímos un dragón gritar y se acercó a nosotros desde el cielo. Era una criatura majestuosa, violeta y de ojos amarillos, se detuvo delante de nosotros y una capa de humo la cubrió hasta que una forma humana se posó frente a nuestros ojos. – Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Morrigan dijo y caminó con una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios. – El heredero del Rey Maric ha decidido venir a perturbar mis tierras, ¿para qué? – yo miré molesto a Morrigan sin comprender realmente por qué se refería a mí y no a Anora, que era quien había insistido en venir. La bruja caminó hasta mí y posó una mano sobre mi hombro. - ¿O quizás esperaban a Flemeth? – dijo mirando a la reina y levantando una mano para que volvieran a sus escondites aquellos guardianes que nos habían atacado. – Sin embargo, no soy yo quien los ha citado…

Morrigan brilló con un aura violeta y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo blanquecino, su voz cambió, parecía la de otra mujer que yo no había conocido y de pronto su cuerpo se transformó en la imagen viva de una elfa de cabellos plateados y rostro sin edad. Sus ojos eran azulinos y se acercó a mí:

\- Mi nombre es Mythal, Alistair Theirin y he viajado por las eras de este mundo durante siglos, ayudando a aquellos que cambiarían la historia a dar un pequeño salto en la trama. Mi compañera de viajes ha sido _Asha’bellanar_, y tú y yo, ya nos hemos conocido. – de pronto recordé aquella vez que enfrentamos a Flemeth para quitarle su Grimorio y otorgárselo a Morrigan y aquel dragón guerreó contra nosotros, había sido ella, lo sentí en el cuerpo. Me pareció rara la sensación de conectar con una diosa élfica, pero mi sangre reaccionó a su presencia. O eso creí. – Un querido amigo me ha traicionado y ha intentado absorber mi esencia, pero Flemeth y yo lo conocíamos demasiado y nos hemos adelantado a sus deseos. Por ello, he sido capaz de pasar mi esencia al cuerpo de Morrigan.

> Flemeth ha sido una custodia de la sangre de este mundo, de la sangre de los dragones. Ha permitido a través de los siglos resucitar a estas bestias ancestrales que han sido aniquiladas por aquellos que no conocen que la victoria de nuestro mundo yace en la sangre de dragón. – miró a Cassandra y le sonrió a pesar de pertenecer a una familia que se encargaba de cazar dragones. – Tu sangre…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Por mi sangre corre la sangre de Calenhad y la sangre de mi padre llamó a la reina de los dragones y la despertó, por lo que Flemeth hizo un trato con mi padre durante una de sus batallas en las que pidió que cuando su hijo tuviera mayoría de edad vinera a aquí, a ver a Yavana. Pero Cailan murió…

\- Y tú cumpliste un propósito con Morrigan. – me interrumpió Mythal. En ese momento lo comprendí: Flemeth y sus hijas eran guardianes de la sangre de dragón, quizás instada por la misma Mythal que era una diosa del panteón de los elfos dalishanos que tenía representaciones dracónicas y que se decía que era una de las más poderosas. Morrigan había sido una de las hijas más rebeldes del Flemeth y nunca había comprendido cabalmente el propósito de su madre, no así Yavana, que sí lo cumplía: proteger la sangre de los dragones, la sangre de este mundo como ella había dicho.

Mythal asintió a mi lado: - La noche que Morrigan y tú llevaron adelante aquel ritual, engendró un hijo en su interior que absorbió la esencia de uno los Dragones Celestiales: Urthemiel. – yo empalidecí al oír aquello y noté que Anora se llevó las manos hacia su boca, sin creérselo. – En el mundo antiguo en el que yo habité, yo era la Madre de Dragones, Dragón del Fuego, la maga más poderosa que velaba por los elfos del mundo antiguo de Elvhenan. Nadie igualaba mi poder excepto mi marido, Elgar’nan…

> Sin embargo, más allá de todo el poder que tenía, mi Era estaba corrupta y la opresión era insostenible, así que un grupo de nosotros decidimos formar una resistencia dirigida por Fen’Harel. – noté que ahora era Cassandra quien se conmocionaba con la historia: - El Evanuri más sabio y astuto de nuestra era. Traicionada por Andruil, fui asesinada lo que llevó a la locura a Fen’Harel, y aquella mente astuta, en el ardor de la venganza, creó el Velo y destrozó nuestro mundo… - hubo un silencio sepulcral, lo que se nos estaba contando era algo que no podíamos creer y sin precedentes. Me pregunté qué opinaría la Capilla sobre esto. – Con la creación del Velo hubo destrucción y nuestra raza casi se perdió en el caos. Pero los dragones dieron vida a una nueva raza: la _humanidad_. Los primeros humanos tenían línea directa con la sangre de sus creadores: los dragones.

\- El rey Calenhad… - ella asintió.

\- Tu linaje data de la creación ancestral de la humanidad… - Cassandra detrás de mí no dijo nada, pero supongo que escuchar que no existía ningún Hacedor le había dolido mucho más que a mí saber que era hijo de dragones, básicamente… - La sangre de Dragón Celestial fue el origen de la magia de sangre. Ningún maese de Tevinter fue el primero en traerla al mundo, no. Los magos soñadores éramos aquellos que a través de sangre de Dragón Celestial éramos capaces de modificar el Más Allá y otorgar las condiciones de vida adecuadas para los seres de Elvhenan. Todos aquellos magos que no eran soñadores, sólo podían modificar el Más Allá con la sangre de Dragón Celestial, arrebatándosela y manipulándola de forma retorcida. Así nació la magia de sangre.

\- ¿Quieres decir que los magos soñadores podían interactuar con la sangre de Dragón Celestial sin significar un gran daño para estas bestias, no así los otros magos? – preguntó Vivienne, Mythal asintió. - ¿Te das cuenta del disparate que estás diciendo, querida, no?

La elfa la miró con recelo.

\- Nada de lo que dices tiene sustento. – agregó Cassandra. – Y suena inverosímil ¿Qué pruebas tienes sobre tus dichos?

\- No estoy aquí para demostrar nada. – aclaró la elfa.

\- Claro, querida. Estás aquí para divagar, eso está claro. – dijo Vivienne. – Dices disparates y esperas que los creamos. Dime, ¿acaso tú también nos subestimas como Fen’Harel? Porque no se me ocurre otra explicación para tus palabras. – Mythal dejó de mirarla, restando importancia a su presencia y volvió a situar sus ojos sobre mí, mientras continuaba:

\- Con los años, este regalo se trastocó, y los Evanuris, magos soñadores, comenzaron a dominar la mente de los elfos y poco a poco los sometieron a sus deseos. Fen’Harel y yo nos opusimos, y preparamos la resistencia. El plan era encerrar a los Evanuris en el Más Allá para que permanecieran allí sin seguir dañando el libre albedrío de nuestro pueblo, aunque para encerrarlos necesitábamos una celda, una barrera mágica indestructible...

\- … el Velo. – dijo Vivienne. Mythal la miró y asintió. – Pero hay una cosa que no comprendo, querida. Para entrar al Más Allá debieron estar dormidos, ¿dónde, pues, se encuentran los cuerpos de los Evanuris llevando adelante este sueño eterno? – miré a la maga curioso, era cierto lo que planteaba. La única vez que habían entrado en cuerpo y alma al Más Allá habían traído las Ruinas a Thedas… Mythal la miró con severidad por su pregunta. Bueno, después estaba aquella vez con la Inquisidora, pero eso había sido con el poder del Áncora.

\- Lo que dices es cierto para tu raza, humana. No así para la nuestra. – fue la respuesta que dio la elfa, Vivienne levantó una ceja insatisfecha con la respuesta. - En la antigua Elvhenan el mundo de la vigilia y el del sueño era uno solo, y la teorización del Velo era una posible solución, pero aún no la habíamos estudiado a fondo ni habíamos debatidos sus posibles implicancias o consecuencias. Cuando Fen’Harel lo creó sumido en la insania, el Velo le quitó todo a nuestro pueblo, pero nos liberó de los Evanuris. Los magos soñadores perdimos nuestra conexión con la magia de los Dragones Celestiales y de ese modo ahora, la magia de sangre entorpece la entrada al Más Allá.

> El conocimiento que se perdió luego del caos acontecido por la destrucción de Elvhenan no tuvo precedentes. Y solo yo fui capaz de ingresar al cuerpo de Flemeth con un arreglo entre ambas, para poder lentamente, contar la verdad a aquella mujer para restaurar la música de la magia ancestral de este mundo muchos siglos después.

> Flemeth comprendió con los siglos muchas de mis enseñanzas y se encargó de lograr que la sangre de dragones prevaleciera. Ese había sido su objetivo en este mundo y el que les enseñaba a sus hijas. Morrigan, sin embargo, era una criatura rebelde y difícil de enseñar – Mythal sonrió. – Tú la conociste, no hace falta que te lo diga. – yo asentí. – Ella no supo escuchar las palabras de su madre y pensó que Flemeth quería poseerla, sin embargo, el objetivo de_ Asha’bellanar_ siempre había sido el de otorgarme en su cuerpo, para continuar viviendo en la Era del Dragón y atravesar las próximas. Ya que siempre supe que Fen’Harel un día despertaría y no le daría oportunidad a este mundo.

> Fen’Harel es un ser iluminado, sabio, pero con una gran sentido de la responsabilidad que lo lleva a veces a padecer del sometimiento de hacer lo que cree que se espera que haga. – Mythal guardó silencio. – Él _jamás_ se perdonará lo que ha provocado en el antiguo mundo de Elvhenan. Su sometimiento al _deber_, jamás permitirá que mire a un costado sin intentar solucionar el mayor error de su vida: la creación del Velo. – ella volvió a guardar silencio. – Sin embargo, el mundo de Thedas no puedo subsistir entre el mundo del sueño y la vigilia sin un Velo que los separe. No evolucionó bajo aquellas condiciones, y si destrozáramos el Velo, el caos acontecería sobre Thedas. Y Fen’Harel no solo habría condenado a Elvhenan, sino también a Thedas. No podemos permitir que lo haga. Fen’Harel destruirá todo lo que conocen si no lo detienen… Pero he aquí un consejo gratuito: no confíen en sus palabras, pues él mismo se encuentra confundido y no hará más que daño por la obligación que siente como propia.

Las palabras de Mythal me parecían inverosímiles. Pensé que haber enfrentado al archidemonio había sido la historia más aterradora que contaría en mi vida, pero de pronto aquí estaba una antigua diosa élfica hablándome de derrotar a su compañero de resistencia, otro dios élfico de la antigua Elvhenan. – Tú eres hijo de la superación. – continuó Mythal. – Tu padre, Maric el Salvador fue el portador de la sangre de los Dragones Celestiales, pero tu madre, Fiona, hija de la antigua Arlathan, es quien te otorgó la capacidad de purificar la corrupción. – el mundo pareció perder espacio a mi alrededor. No daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿Fiona mi madre? ¿Acaso yo era hijo de aquella elfa que había sido la primera Guarda Gris en salir de la orden? Mythal me asintió: - Sé que tú no sabías quién era tu madre, y sé que esta información es demasiado para digerir. Pero entiende una cosa, Alistar Sangre de Dragón, - Mythal se acercó a mí – aunque sea difícil de comprender, más difícil aún será ver a Thedas arder en el caos si no detenemos a Fen’Harel…

> Cuando fuiste concebido por tus padres, absorbiste la corrupción de la Plaga que yacía en el cuerpo de Fiona y de ese modo tu madre pudo salir de legendaria Orden de los Guardas Grises.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente una Ruina? – quise saber.

\- Los Grandes Dioses Antiguos fueron siete. Que ustedes bien conocen: Dumat, Zazikel, Toth, Andoral, Urthemiel, Razikale y Lusacan. Estos nombres fueron cantados a los oídos de los segundos hijos de dragones: la humanidad. Y así como fueron cantados y prevalecieron a través de las Eras, fueron corrompidos con la creación del Velo. – Hubo otro silencio extendido. – Cuando el Velo creó la separación del mundo de la vigilia y del sueño, la sangre de Dragón Celestial ya no pudo cumplir con su objetivo: moldear el mundo de Elvhenan para que los elfos viviéramos con sabiduría. De ese modo, en un intento de que prevaleciera su creación, los Dragones Celestiales dieron origen a la humanidad, pero luego de hacerlo fueron desterrados de la tierra y sometidos a la prisión en el Abismo.

> Constantemente los Dragones Celestiales intentaron volver a salir, pero poco a poco, el encierro los corrompió y en desesperación por su destino, susurraron a los humanos, seres débiles y fáciles de corromper, secretos ancestrales que dieron lugar a la liberación del primero.

\- Dumat. La Primera Ruina. – dije. Mythal asintió.

\- Lo que la humanidad no sabía es que aquellos dioses que liberaban eran dioses corrompidos por la soledad y el encarcelamiento. No eran los padres que nos habían dado vida y que los crearon ustedes, sino que era seres sedientos por libertad y venganza.

> Urthemiel fue atraído al cuerpo de tu hijo porque en su sangre no solo viajaba tu linaje, sino también el de la antigua Arlathan. Fiona es una maga excepcional con descendencia directa de la antigua Arlathan. – me dijo. – Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ella…

> Cuando Fen’Harel despertó de su sueño, se encontró con las consecuencias de sus actos. Se encontró con este mundo separado de los sueños. Él había vivido el mayor dolor de su vida, mi muerte, y al despertar lo tenía tan presente, que ver lo que había sucedido por sus actos, lo volvió un poco más sombrío, desconfiado y herido. Sin embargo, en el recorrido de su destino se encontró con una hija de Arlathan: Elentari Lavellan, que le demostró que este mundo tiene valor. Y de ese modo creó en él una dualidad que aún lucha dentro de sí, pero ella también es una amenaza si decide escuchar las palabras del Lobo Terrible, pues él ha sabido cautivar su corazón y con esa carta bajo la manga, si la convence de unirse a él, destrozará la vida que conocen…

> Cuando Fen'Harel decidió que era momento de abandonar a Elentari Lavellan para cumplir su destino: devolver la antigua Elvhenan a los elfos de Thedas, supo que su poder no era suficiente. Por lo que me buscó, como siempre supe que lo haría, e intentó hacerse con mi esencia. Pero Flemeth había contactado con Morrigan y Kieran, tu hijo, y había absorbido en su interior la esencia de Urthemiel. Entregándome a mí a Morrigan, como intercambio. Cuando Fen'Harel absorbió aquella esencia, no supo que yo ya no estaba, y lo que absorbió fue la fuerza de un Dragón Celestial corrupto. Así como está él ahora, es invencible. Y solo conozco a una persona en Thedas capaz de curar su corrupción. – Mythal me miró con tal seriedad que sin tener que preguntar supe que mi sangre era la que debía sacrificarse para matar a Fen’Harel. Ella asintió: - Solo tú eres capaz de derrotar a Fen’Harel sin que él te derrote primero.

\- ¿Cómo lo hago? – quise saber, incapaz de escuchar más información nueva que pudiera ayudarme a derrotarlo.

\- Solo con la protección de un Evanuri podrías asestar el golpe mortal. Pues tú solo no podrás derrotarlo: Elentari y tú deben unir sus auras combativas para derrotar a Fen’Harel. Si perdemos a uno, perdemos el futuro. – sentenció. -Pero ese Evanuri se encuentra en peligro, Elentari Lavellan es también la clave para despertar al Dragón Celestial corrupto del misterio: Razikale. Por eso la buscan nuestras enemigos. Hain cree que despertará a Andraste, pero ha sido engañado por un adversario formidable, que necesita la sangre de la elfa para encontrar dónde está Razikale,

> Sus padres fueron los Grandes Sacerdotes de mi Templo y del de Fen’Harel, ellos custodiaban los misterios de Elvhenan y eran grandes amigos de Razikale. Con el despertar de la consciencia de la joven elfa al deber que tiene para con la humanidad, también ha despertado a la esencia de Razikale.

\- La Sexta Ruina… - dije sin creérmelo. Mythal volvió a asentir. Pero yo no sentía ningún cambio en la percepción de la corrupción de los Engendros Tenebrosos, no los oía llamar al Archidemonio, no había percibido que se hubiera despertado la esencia de Razikale.

\- Si Elentari es sacrificada para despertar a Razikale, a quien Hain llama Andraste, se desencadenará la Sexta Ruina, con Fen’Harel como enemigo que porta la esencia de Urthemiel y que podría llegar a fusionarse con Razikale para provocar la mayor devastación de la historia de la Tierra con dos archidemonios al mismo tiempo, así como el desgarro del Velo que provocará el mayor caos que se podría imaginar. Temo, que de suceder esto, podría ser el fin de la vida inteligente sobre este mundo. Dando lugar a una vida corrupta que nosotros no conoceremos, pues seríamos vencidos.


	56. Alistair: Cumple con tu promesa

El silencio dentro del pantano fue abismal. Pareciera que incluso las bestias y animales a nuestro alrededor supieron de qué estábamos hablando, por lo que habían decidido alejarse. Yo tenía que derrotar al mayor enemigo de la humanidad, bueno, de todas las razas… Mientras evitábamos que Elentari cayera en manos enemigas, ¿cómo lo hacíamos exactamente? Además, aparentemente, me sacrificaría en el intento, pero eso no era lo que me importaba, no, yo estaba dispuesto a morir por el futuro de las razas… Lo que me importaba era evitar este caos apocalíptico que Mythal acababa de confesar.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Dame tu sangre y despierta al Dragón Celestial que yace dormido para volar hacia Minrathous y tener la batalla más grande que librarás… - yo quedé estupefacto. Despertar a un Dragón Celestial podría tener consecuencias tan catastróficas como la creación del Velo. Ellos habían estado dormidos mientras Thedas tuvo origen, nunca había habido uno volando sobre nuestros cielos, que yo supiera. Las consecuencias no podían ser imaginadas, pues no teníamos idea de qué sucedería. Sin embargo, esto que sucedía era por_ mi_ culpa, y de algún modo comprendía completamente a Solas que se sentía culpable del mismo modo que yo, por las consecuencias de actos egoístas. Si yo no hubiera participado de aquel ritual con Morrigan, Solas no tendría a Urthemiel dentro suyo para amenazar los cimientos de la tierra.

\- ¿Qué sucederá si despierto al último Dragón Celestial? – quise saber.

\- Tendrás un aliado para la próxima batalla. – me contestó. Yo la miré y ambos mantuvimos nuestras miradas sobre nosotros sin decir nada. Giré mi rostro y encontré los ojos de Anora a mi lado, pálida al oír todas aquellas palabras, le sonreí cansado y volví a mirar a Mythal.

\- ¿Por qué Hain no puede despertar la esencia de Razikale si es el hermano de Elentari? – interrumpió Cassandra. Mythal la miró.

\- Hain ha manchado su esencia natural al contactar con la magia de la Ruina, no es puro. No sirve para el ritual. Solo Elentari podrá despertar al dios antiguo. – Cassandra asintió y su rostro fue sombrío.

\- Solas creó el Velo porque de otro modo no podría salvar Elvhenan, independientemente del momento en el que lo creó – afirmó Cassandra – él ya tenía planeado crearlo. Es decir, que no fue solo por venganza por tu muerte, sino que era un deseo que ya tenía antes… Me podrías explicar exactamente qué estaban haciendo los _Evanuris_ en Elvhenan que decidió encarcelarlos. – Mythal la miró con una seriedad gélida. A veces los ojos de la elfa no parecían la de una aliada, sino más bien la de una mujer que por circunstancias que la superaban se veía obligada a interactuar con nosotros.

\- Los _Evanuris_ estaban destruyendo Elvhenan bajo el sometimiento de todos… Con mentiras y abusos. Ya no lo tolerábamos. Habíamos querido crear el Velo como barrotes de una celda, pero el poder de aquellos magos era tanto, que no podíamos encerrarlo sobre la tierra, sino que debía ser en el Más Allá. – Cassandra la miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué entonces la creación del Velo causó caos en Elvhenan? Con esa teoría, nunca habrían podido crear el Velo de todas formas, pues nunca fue una solución certera.

\- No, no deberíamos haberlo creado, es cierto. – dijo Mythal.

\- Entonces los _Evanuris_ habrían destruido el mundo de todas formas. – insistió Cassandra. Mythal la miró molesta.

\- Habríamos encontrado otro modo. – dijo.

\- ¿Por qué solo Solas fue capaz de crear el Velo? – preguntó Vivienne. - ¿Ningún otro _Evanuri_ podría haberlo hecho? – Mythal suspiró por el interrogatorio.

\- No he venido aquí a responder a sus dudas, humanos. – contestó de forma despectiva. – El tiempo apremia y las respuestas no las obtendrán por mí. – Cassandra se molestó notablemente.

\- No esperarás confiemos en ti solo porque apareces y nos revelas eventos a los que no podemos dar veracidad… - dijo la Buscadora.

\- No es de mi importancia lo que ustedes crean. – atacó la elfa. – Solo estoy aquí para detener a Fen’Harel. – hubo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros ¿Mythal decía la verdad? ¿Debíamos confiar en ella? Creía que no tenía otra opción.

\- Además la magia que involucra a los dragones es desconocida… - dijo Cassandra. – Y ya hubo un Dragón Celestial volando sobre Orlais y murió, ¿acaso me dirás que era una de las esencias de los Archidemonios? – Mythal la miró molesta y yo miré a la Buscadora, del mismo modo que el resto del grupo. Cassandra suspiró molesta. – Cuando me convertí en la Heroína de Orlais evité que unos dragones mataran a Su Santísima… Pero hubo un Dragón Celestial que luchó contra un demonio y dio su vida para derrotarlo… - explicó. – No creo que haya sido acaso… ¿Razikale? ¿Lusacan? – pareció como si aquellas palabras de Cassandra hubieran tomado por sorpresa a Mythal por la expresión sobre su rostro.

\- Esto que confiesas no lo sabía, humana. – dijo.

\- Querida. Aparentemente hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes. Y otras tantas que divagas. – dijo Vivienne. – Entiende que lo que cuentas es una locura, sin coherencia. No esperarás que despertemos nosotros mismo un Dragón Celestial. – la ira en el rostro de Mythal se hizo presente sin ocultamiento.

\- No eres nada en los eventos que sacudirán el mundo. – dijo, señalando a la maga. – Así que calla, no he venido a hablar contigo.

\- ¡Yo no permitiré que traigas dragones a Thedas! – contestó Vivienne e hizo sonar la punta de su báculo sobre el suelo, dejando expuesta su aura. Cassandra se situó a su lado y no estuve segura si la apoyó en la decisión o simplemente intentaba tranquilizar a la maga de ser necesario.

\- Tranquilas. – intervine. - ¿Por qué Flemeth pidió a Anora venir aquí? – si bien ya no quería nuevas revelaciones, sabía que Anora había insistido en venir a este lugar por algún motivo que yo desconocía y quizás desviar el tema de conversación hacia este lado ayudaría. Mythal la miró y le sonrió, aunque la reina no podía salir de su asombro.

\- Tu padre no ha cumplido con su palabra de otorgar su sangre para despertar al Dragón Celestial, Alistair Sangre de Dragón. Cuando Flemeth le permitió salir con vida para librar a Ferelden del dominio del Usurpador le dijo que si no cumplía con su palabra, sus herederos y el de su amigo estarían condenados. – Anora y yo nos miramos. – Anora sufre de la maldición contraída por el incumplimiento de la promesa de tu padre. De no cumplir lo pactado, Anora y tú morirán sin descendencia legítima para el Trono de Ferelden, hijo de Reyes, y perderán el dominio de sus tierras.

\- Pero Kieran… - dije en silencio… yo_ ya _tenía descendencia.

\- A Kieran se le permitió vivir porque tenía que cumplir con su destino. Pero así como se le permitió, puede morir, pues él ya lo ha cumplido. – en ese momento noté que Mythal batallaba contra la ira de la propia Morrigan, quien no permitiría que tocaron a nuestro hijo. – Si cumples con tu palabra, la reina será liberada de la maldición. Del mismo modo que tú también lo serás de la Ruina que corre por tu sangre por ser Guarda Gris.

\- No tiene pies ni cabeza lo que estás diciendo, elfa. – se quejó Vivienne. – Vienes y dices que tienen una maldición, pero Alistair ya ha sido padre, ¿acaso nos tomas por idiotas? – la maga se situó a mi lado amenazante. – No la escuches. – me pidió. Mythal la miró con ira.

\- Pero si mi madre se sanó porque me engendró a mí, ¿no me hace eso inmune a la Ruina? – continué el interrogatorio.

\- Lo hace en la medida de que los Dioses Oscuros lo permitan.

\- ¿Dioses oscuros?

\- Dioses olvidados. Grandes oponentes que comandan las Ruinas y otorgan Magia de la Ruina a sus seguidores. Uno ya ha sido despertado, faltan tres y el caos caerá sobre Thedas. Pero para despertar a los Dioses Oscuros se requiere sangre de mago soñador, y hasta ahora solo tienen poder sobre dos de ellos, aunque aún Andruil y Hain no son conscientes de que sus propios aliados, podrían ser también sus próximos enemigos.

\- ¿Cuánta sangre necesitas? – dije dubitativo. Mythal se acercó y sacó una daga ceremonial élfica de su cinturón y tomó mi mano. Mi corazón latía con fuerzas y noté con en su otra mano había una copa ceremonial que esperaba mi sangre. Giré mi rostro y miré a Anora y ella me negó con un gesto.

\- ¡No permitiré que uses magia de sangre! – interrumpió Vivienne.

\- Esto es demasiado, Alistair. – dijo Cassandra. - ¿Confiaremos realmente en ella? – Varric se removió en su sitio incómodo.

\- No la conocemos… Y Solas no ha sido precisamente el ser más honesto que hemos tenido a nuestro lado. – dijo el enano. Anora los miró sin agregar nada. Josephine no salía del asombro.

\- Pensemos un segundo. – pidió Cassandra. – Estaríamos permitiendo que participaras de un ritual de sangre. Nada bueno podría salir de ello. Además no conocemos sus verdaderas intenciones. Por lo que sabemos, podría ser aliada del mismo Hain.

\- Cassandra tiene razón. – dijo Vivienne. – No permitiré que continúen por este camino.

\- Magia es magia. – dijo Joseph. - ¿Qué más da usar magia de sangre si detenemos a nuestros enemigos? Por lo que ha relatado la elfa podríamos morir en los próximos días. Fen’Harel, Hain, los dioses olvidados y quién sabe qué más. No podremos sin aliados.

\- Cállate, Josephine. – dijo Vivienne. – No permitiré que uses magia de sangre. – Mythal levantó su mano y brilló transformando a la maga en piedra. Cassandra gritó asombrada y desenvainó su espada.

\- ¿Quién te has creído? – yo corrí donde estaba Cassandra y bajé su espada.

\- ¿Realmente crees que podrías derrotar a Mythal? – le dije en un susurro, pero ella no le quitaba la vista de encima. Varric y Josephine estaban preparados para atacar de ser necesario.

\- No será permanente. – aclaró la elfa. – Me cansó con sus palabras y la silencié.

\- Muy oportuno para alguien que dice luchar por la libertad de todos. – se quejó el enano. - ¿Acaso así era como reinabas en Elvhenan? ¿Silenciando a tus oponentes? No me sorprende que hubieran acabado en una guerra interna por deponer el poder…

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Anora. - ¿Pueden dejar de hablar estupideces, todos? – miró a Mythal. – Elfa, necesitamos aliados para la próxima batalla y tú necesitas de la sangre de Alistair. – me miró. - ¿Estás dispuesto a dársela? Si no deseas hacerlo, no lo hagas. – dijo, aunque el miedo en sus palabras me dijo “toma al dragón y mata a Fen’Harel”.

\- Una vez estuve en este lugar y me habían pedido lo mismo… - comencé.

\- … y asesinaste a la mujer que te lo propuso. – dijo Mythal. – Intenta asesinarme, Alistair Sangre de Dragón y tomaré tu sangre cuando tu cadáver repose sobre mis pies. – el clima se tensó allí donde nos encontrábamos. La elfa había dejado de lado aquella actitud benevolente cansada de nuestras dudas. – He venido aquí a dialogar con ustedes, seres primitivos, con buenas intenciones. Pero mi paciencia se agota. He lidiado con la estupidez de _este_ mundo durante demasiado tiempo. El Dragón Celestial despertará, con o sin tu ayuda. Lo que significa que despertará contigo vivo o muerto.

\- ¿No dijiste que solo Alistair podía matar a Fen’Harel? – se preguntó Varric. – Y ahora dices que puedes matarlo. Te diré lo que creo: nos estás mintiendo.

\- No permitiremos que lo toques… No despertaremos ningún dragón. – sentenció Cassandra.

Mythal cerró sus ojos iracunda y suspiró. - ¿Qué necesitan para confiar en mí? ¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! Discúlpenme si les resulto brusca en mis modos, ¡¡pero estamos hablando del despertar de Razikale y los Oscuros!! No estamos aquí para jugar. Ustedes no lo comprenden porque son muy primitivos, pero dejen que quienes sabemos la verdad de este mundo tomemos las decisiones.

\- Explícanos, por favor. – pidió Joseph.

\- No estoy aquí para quitarles la ignorancia. Ustedes se abrazan a ella gustosos. Así continuarán. He venido aquí a pedir tu sangre, Alistair. A reclamarla. _Me la debes_…

\- Mi padre te la debía. Yo no tengo nada que ver con aquella promesa. – dije. – No me confundas con él. He tenido errores en el pasado y hoy estoy viviendo las consecuencias. Nunca tendría que haber llevado a cabo aquel ritual con Morrigan…

\- Y no deberías llevar a cabo este ritual tampoco, Alistair. – pidió Cassandra.

\- Que así sea. – dijo Mythal. – Entonces lucharemos. – al escuchar aquellas palabras todos nos pusimos en guardia.

\- Espera, espera. – pidió Anora. – Déjanos pensarlo. – Una pelea con una diosa élfica solo podía terminar con nuestras muertes. No había tiempo para pensar en todo lo que habíamos oído. Solo había tiempo para tomar una decisión: darle o no mi sangre. Y lidiar con las consecuencias.

Si se la daba tendría un aliado de cuentos de fábulas, si me negaba simplemente me aseguraba de no traer más fuerzas desconocidas a Thedas ¿Y si este Dragón Celestial era un nuevo enemigo? ¿Y si la elfa estaba jugando con nosotros? ¿Tenía acaso una opción? _En la guerra, victoria. En la paz, vigilancia. En la muerte, sacrificio_. Mi decisión tendría consecuencias grandes en Thedas, pero debía jugarme por el futuro. - Hazlo. – dije y todos me miraron sorprendidos. No podía hacer menos que intentar cambiar este futuro que me había sido relatado. Aquí estaba de nuevo yo, haciendo cosas sobre las que no tenía idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias. Pero no podía hacer menos que intentarlo.

\- No es prudente. – dijo Cassandra. – Piénsalo bien.

\- Cassandra. Necesitamos aliados. – interrumpió Anora. – Necesitamos derrotar a quienes amenazan nuestro mundo. No queremos terminar como Elvhenan. Thedas aún tiene oportunidad.

\- Pero nunca es bueno hacer este tipo de rituales… Las consecuencias se sienten durante años. – dijo la Buscadora. – Nunca he visto magia de sangre que diera buenos resultados… siempre hay consecuencias.

\- Todos los actos tienen consecuencias… - dijo Mythal. – Pero aunque no puedas verlo ahora, Lady Buscadora, estoy del lado de ustedes.

Yo me puse delante de Mythal y ella tomó mi mano y comenzó a envolverme en un aura blanca inmaculada y de pronto comencé a oír como si una canción antigua me abrazara y la sensación de protección y seguridad me abrazó.

Sentí un pequeño corte en la palma de mi mano y la sangre comenzó a brotar. Miré el corte y vi que era muy profundo, aunque no me dolía a pesar de la gravedad. En pocos segundos la copa que ella tenía se llenó, y Mythal liberó su magia para que mi palma sanara. Luego se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió su contenido. En ese instante una luz enceguecedora nos cubrió. El calor del hechizo fue intenso y pensé que se había tratado de una explosión.

Cuando cesó la luz, Morrigan apareció delante de mí y Mythal a su lado. Por primera vez en siglos Mythal volvía a tener su propio cuerpo. Y entonces lo comprendí. _Ella_ era el último Dragón Celestial que había despertado con la sangre de mis antepasados. Mythal me sonrió y con un poco de magia se transformó en el Dragón Celestial más bello que jamás había visto. Todos quedamos sin palabras y el dragón acercó su cabeza a mí para que lo montara. Morrigan y yo nos miramos.

\- Alistair Sangre de Dragón, ese será tu nombre si derrotas al mal en la próxima batalla. Es un regalo que el Dragón de Fuego, la Divina Dragón te ha otorgado. – dijo Morrigan. – Me cuesta creer que aquel niño llorón será el defensor de nuestra era. – el desprecio en su voz comprendí que fue un tono de bienvenida. Morrigan, la madre de mi hijo. Era algo perturbador. Le sonreí. – Y mucho más aún ver a Mythal someterse a tu poder. Ve, Alistair Sangre de Dragón. Y derrota a quienes quieren vernos perecer. – dijo.


	57. Harellan

Cuando volví al mundo de la vigilia sentí el poder de Fen’Harel recorrer mis venas y mis lágrimas desesperadas abandonaron mis ojos. Respiraba agitada, por lo que Cullen levantó la mirada al notar mi desesperación. _Harellan_, era una maldita traidora de mi pueblo. Mi mente quedó en blanco… era una traidora de mi pueblo, era _la_ traidora de mi pueblo… _Harellan_.

La vergüenza que había sentido al ser humillada frente al ejército élfico desgarró mi orgullo, si es que aún conservaba algo de él. Solas me había declarado la guerra, me había insultado usando mi título, me había tratado como una niña, se había burlado de mis lágrimas, de mis emociones y mis sentimientos. Y no solo eso, sino que su ejército de elfos me había visto destrozada lamentándome frente a su líder.

Mis pulmones eran crueles del mismo modo que lo había sido Solas. No me dejaban respirar. Yo tenía la boca abierta y abrazaba las bocanas de aire que podían atravesar hasta el interior de éstos para tranquilizarme, para respirar, para vivir una vez más. Se podía oír cómo costaba el ingreso de aire y la sensación fue similar a la que sentí la primera vez que había visto al dragón corrupto de Corifeus en Refugio, cuando el miedo me había azotado y Solas había tranquilizado mi alma turbada para que siguiera adelante.

¿Qué se cantaría sobre Elentari Lavellan? ¿Qué se cantaría acerca de esta _harellan_? Hija de la antigua Arlathan y sin embargo, traidora del pueblo de los elfos. La legítima traidora de los elfos, _traidora de mi propio pueblo_… Tanto había odiado la tiranía que mi pueblo había sufrido y sin embargo, yo representaba el frente de batalla contra ellos…

Miré a Cullen, nuestros ojos se encontraron y volví a llorar. Me pareció injusto preocuparlo, pero mi corazón estaba hecho trizas. Solas me había declarado la guerra, aquello que siempre temí y siempre supe sucedería… Pero no era justo que pusiera más carga sobre los hombros de Cullen, así que le sonreí para que se tranquilizara y recordé las palabras de Solas “_No llores como una niña. No lo eres. Eres la Reina de las Estrellas. Actúa como tal_.” Cerré mis ojos, pensé cuántas veces más Solas me destrozaría del modo en el que solo él lo hacía ¿Cuántas veces más me haría sentir una basura? ¿Cuántas veces más me despreciaría? ¿Cuánto más lo iba a permitir? Recordé aquella noche en el Más Allá que habíamos visitado Bosque de Cimera, cuando me partió el alma como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Recordé cuando me endulzó con halagos para luego clavar un puñal sobre mi corazón bajo el pretexto: “te he distraído de tu deber, no pasará nunca más”, luego de haberme borrada la _vallaslin_, luego de haberme quitado mi identidad dalishana. Recordé cuánto lo odié y amé al mismo tiempo. Y ahora, nuevamente, sus palabras me destrozaban como no creía que podría hacerlo ¿Qué poder tenía sobre mí que sabía exactamente dónde golpearme para que cayera? ¿Qué poder le otorgaba yo a él para que fuera capaz de tirarme al suelo, patearme con palabras hasta dejarme sin fuerzas para poner en pie? No, no podía volver a permitirlo. No. Solas ya había jugado demasiadas veces conmigo, me había maltratado a gusto y disgusto. No. No más. _Nunca más_.

Si él me declaraba la guerra, entonces yo la aceptaba ¿Quería combatir contra la_ Reina de las Estrellas_? Entonces me conocería. No, mi título dalishano no sería símbolo de vergüenza, no. Sería símbolo de fortaleza. La Reina de las Estrellas destrozaría a Fen’Harel y salvaría a todas las razas. No permitiría que arruinara mi cultura como lo había hecho con mi marca de sangre… no otra vez. _Nunca más_.

Y endurecí mi corazón, no podía fallar a estos humanos que habían dado su vida para defenderme.

Solas tenía razón, yo había elegido un bando, y era éste.

Respiré intentando calmarme, una, dos, tres veces. Pensé en Varric, pensé en Dorian. Sí, yo había elegido bando. Había elegido el bando de las diferentes razas. Y si vencía a Fen’Harel lucharía por igualdad para todos, inclusive los elfos de su ejército.

Miré a Cullen, y recordé por qué no estaba batallando con Solas: por _ellos_. Defendería a los _shems _como Shartan luchó al lado de Andraste.

Cullen y yo nos miramos y sus ojos volvieron a fortalecerme. Aquel poder que solo Cullen tenía: _fortalecerme_. Ver mis ojos y decirme “sigue adelante, tú puedes”. Era el único que con su presencia me levantaba para volver a caminar. Un humano y, sin embargo, mi fortaleza.

“_Ya has tomado demasiado de mí. Tienes el poder de mi Orbe, tienes los conocimientos del Pozo de las Penas… Tienes mi corazón. Pero nunca tendrás mi lucha” _habían sido las palabras de Solas… Mi corazón sintió rabia: tenía el poder de su maldito Orbe ¡¡porque el elfo había otorgado su magia a un maldito maese corrupto!! ¡Yo no lo había pedido! ¡Yo nunca había querido este maldito poder! Tenía el poder del Pozo de las Penas, de nuevo, por culpa de Solas ¡Tampoco lo había querido! Un poco más de rabia ocupó mi corazón… Y su corazón, reí amargamente, ¿cuándo había sido mío? ¿Tenía acaso corazón? ¡¡Lo único que tenía era su maldito deber y orgullo! ¡Maldito Fen’Harel! Farsante, embustero. Nunca más ibas a lastimar mi corazón como lo habías hecho esta última vez. Nunca más te entregaría _mi_ corazón en tus manos para que jugaras como solo aquel lobo sediento de humillación sabía hacerlo. _Nunca más, Solas_. Nunca más.

La magia del Orbe comenzó a hervir sobre mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en él… ¡¡Maldito Fen’Harel!! Tú eras el maldito traidor de nuestro pueblo ¡tú lo habías destrozado! ¡¡Y me estabas echando la culpa a mí!!

¡No! ¡¡No me harías creer que yo era culpable de lo que pasaba!! ¡No! ¡Tú habías destrozado a nuestro pueblo en el pasado! Y éste era un maldito intento desesperado de corregir _tu _error, pero lo hacías por tu nocivo orgullo, no lo hacías por el bien de los elfos. Querías limpiar tu nombre, Fen’Harel. No querías salvar a nadie más que a ti, y para lograrlo pensabas devastar una nueva tierra, nuevas razas. Eras un maldito elfo equivocado… Eras un maldito demente equivocado. Eras mi maldito enemigo, eras un_ maldito hijo de puta desalmado_.

Bien, ¿serías mi enemigo? ¡Yo también podía ser enemiga de Fen’Harel! ¡¡Vaya que lo sería!!

_Llora por última vez, pues la próxima vez que nos veamos será para luchar y solo uno de los dos ganará. Quien gane otorgará el futuro a este mundo: Thedas o Elvhenan. Eso está por verse._

Sí, aquellas habían sido mis últimas lágrimas. Sí, la próxima vez lucharíamos y el futuro sería mío, para todas las razas… ¿Querías conocer el poder de tu enemiga? ¿Querías enfrentar a la Reina de las Estrellas? Bien, lo habías logrado: habías logrado tenerme como contrincante… y más te valía rezar a las divinidades élficas o al dios en quien creyeras… porque tu destino estaba en mis manos… Y esta vez, no encontrarías clemencia.

Sentí la inmensidad del poder de la antigua Arlathan rodearme, de Fen’Harel, cubrirme y sentí que mi piel destellaba verde: Aquí estaba tu enemiga, Fen’Harel ¡Prepárate para la batalla! Y como si no fuera posible, una vez más, la magia de Mythal me abrazó y el poder arcano de Fen’Harel se manifestó sobre mi piel. Volví a sentir seguridad en la venganza, en la ira, en el odio… y allí estaba la fuerza de Mythal para sostenerme, como lo había hecho la mañana siguiente a la ruptura con Solas en el Más Allá… Cullen y Mythal, mis protectores… Y Fen’Harel mi enemigo.

La guerra había sido declarada.


	58. Cullen: Carcajadas crueles del destino. Parte 1

Elentari estaba atada y herida frente a mí. Lloraba, pero no sabía por qué, le costaba respirar como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico al comprender que nos habían apresado. Mi alma se destrozó. Le había fallado una vez más. Estaba apresada y yo no había sido capaz de defenderla como le había prometido que lo haría. Cerré mis ojos humillado, otra vez se repetía aquella escena en la que ella pagaba por mi incapacidad de mantener la guardia el tiempo suficiente. Le había prometido que la cuidaría y aquí estábamos: apresados y a la espera del enemigo.

La miré con pesar y noté como lloraba sin poder contenerse, pero a medida que lloraba y respiraba cada vez más y más agitada comenzaba a notar rabia en su rostro y comprendí que las cadenas no estaban hechas para aquella mujer libre frente a mí. Ella no era una mujer para soportar cadenas, detestaba que la tuvieran cautiva, era un alma libre en este mundo, indómita y versátil. Ella no tenía que estar aquí y en esta situación. No tendría que haberlo permitido ¡Por el aliento del Hacedor, había vuelto a fallar!

Ella batallaba con sus propias lealtades y la entendía demasiado bien: ¿humanos o elfos? ¿Solas o yo? Yo también había pasado por aquellas contradicciones tiempo atrás: ¿Magos o Templarios? Y había elegido bando… y no me arrepentía… Creo que había decidido bien…

Para mi sorpresa ella levantó su mirada y sus bellos ojos amarillos se encontraron conmigo, noté cierta determinación en su expresión, convicción y me sonrió para tranquilizar mi corazón, ¡Hacedor! Cómo quería a aquella mujer, no podía concebir que algo le pasara. Parecía un ser frágil, pero cuando la conocías en profundidad eras consciente de que aquella elfa era capaz de soportar _todo_ sin darse por vencida. Siempre seguía hacia adelante. 

Sacudí mis muñecas en los amarres en un acto sin sentido de liberarme y correr hacia ella para romper aquellas cadenas que la sometían a este presente que nada tenía que ver con quien Elentari había nacido para ser, pero por supuesto, no se rompieron.

Su cuerpo empezó a brillar con el color de la Marca que hacía tanto tiempo no se manifestaba, pero había vuelto… y a medida que los segundos pasaban de pronto un espectáculo mágico se presentó frente a nosotros. El cuerpo de Elentari se rodeó de aquel color verde y de sus ojos salió el color del aura del poder de Fen’Harel y comenzó a levitar, rompiendo sus cadenas. Sus cabellos volaron rodeados del poder del Áncora y noté que aquella elfa ya no era la simple maga que había sido segundos antes, no era una prisionera, se había liberado de las cadenas que la sostenían anteriormente. Ahora era guerrera determinada con ira en su interior y deseos de vencer a su enemigo.

Cuando sus brazales se rompieron y su cuerpo se liberó ella apagó el color del aura, sus cabellos cayeron sobre su cuerpo y la hermosura de su mirada ocupó su rostro de nuevo. Volvió a ser simplemente Elentari, descendiendo hacia el suelo. Pero aquel despliegue de magia me había dejado seguro que cuando se enfrentara a Fen’Harel sería una batalla épica, como pocas que había vivido. Sonreí al verla. No podía sentirme más orgulloso de nuestra líder, de aquella mujer que comenzaba a pensar que amaba…

Ella se acercó a mí sigilosa, determinada, liberó mis amarres y luego corrió al lado de Lukast, e hizo lo mismo. El mago no salía de su asombro, creo que no podía creer el poder de Elen, y lo cual comprendía. Solo yo podía hacerlo pues la había acompañado durante este camino de crecimiento, y varias veces esta mujer ya me había impresionado.

Corrí a su lado con el afán de protegerla, como si ella lo necesitara. Lo cierto era que no podía concebir no estar a su lado. Sabía que ella era capaz, que realmente no me necesitaba para enfrentar a sus enemigos, y era más poderosa que yo, incluso quizás más fuerte en determinación. Pero no podía evitar estar a su lado y ser su protector. Creo que a pesar de su poder la habían lastimado demasiado, y en cierta forma, eso hacía que no pudiera dejar de preocuparme por ella. Miré a aquella hermosa mujer correr hacia Robert para ayudarlo y sentí que estaba perdido en sus cualidades, sin poder apartar la mirada de encima de ella.

Los tres corrimos con sigilo hacia Robert y lo liberamos, ella liberó su magia curativa y al parecer el poder dormido de Fen’Harel permitió que las heridas del soldado curaran más rápido de lo habitual, así que al poco tiempo sus ojos se abrieron y estuvo preparado para luchar a pesar de que sus heridas podrían sido juzgadas de fatales minutos atrás.

Con sigilo buscamos a los soldados que custodiaban nuestras armas. Lukast liberó su magia de hielo y los paralizó, yo tomé mi escudo y lo aplasté sobre el soldado congelado con tal fuerza que su cabeza estalló, Robert tomó su espada y escudo y cuando un soldado intentó atacar a Elentari él la defendió, mientras yo tomaba mi espada y Lukast su bastón. Comenzamos la batalla por la huida.

Un soldado saltó sobre Elentari que buscó una posición segura y esprintó hacia su báculo, lo tomó en sus manos y liberó un fogonazo que quemó al templario que la había atacado, en ese momento corrí a su lado, escudo en alto, y me posicioné sobre su espalda, pues habían disparado muchas flechas hacia ella y la cubrí. Elentari liberó magia espiritual y una barrera de protección nos cubrió. Lukast levantó sus brazos e hizo arder al templario delante de él. La sangre del hombre abandonó su cuerpo y el mago pareció ser más alto y poderoso: magia de sangre. Me incomodé, pero en estos momentos el Hacedor comprendería que debíamos defendernos, existiera o no…

Corrí a encontrar a otro enemigo, encontré que en su axila no lo protegía la cota de malla, así que me lancé con fuerzas y creo que mi espada atravesó hasta sus pulmones, pues rápidamente perdió fuerza y al retirar mi espada la sangre brotó, situación que Lukast aprovechó y tomó la esencia del soldado para incrementar su magia. Elentari corrió al lado del Primer Encantador y liberó una tormenta de rayos sobre nosotros pero el ataque solo dañó a nuestros enemigos que intentaban acercarse. Robert corrió y pateó a un templario que intentó dañar a Lukast. Una flecha silbó a mis espaldas y me tiré al suelo, sin tiempo para esquivar de otro modo, rolé y me puse de pie. Unos humanos grises se acercaron a nosotros y atacaron a los templarios. Era similares a los hombres que nos había atacado a Elentari y a mí cuando quisimos entrar a Minrathous, pero ellos no estaban con el Imperio, era soldados de Hain.

De pronto Hain, un elfo de cabellos oscuros y Sera aparecieron cuando un rayo oscuro explotó cerca de nosotros. El ruido fue tan ensordecedor que los cuatro nos cubrimos los oídos y miramos a nuestros nuevos enemigos. El elfo de cabellos oscuros sostuvo un báculo que tenía un aura oscura con destellos rojizos sobre ésta, y en su extremidad superior se podía apreciar un asta de oro, levantó su báculo y lo tiró sobre el suelo, provocando una explosión que cubrió nuestros cuerpos y nos alejó de nuestra posición con un impulso asesino. El poder que sentí, no lo había sentido nunca antes. Caí al suelo con tanta fuerza que sentía que el aire dejó mis pulmones y comencé a toser, mientras la polvareda dejada por la explosión me asfixiaba.

Elentari y el elfo de cabellos oscuros se miraron y ella lo reconoció de inmediato: “_El Sin Nombre_”, oí que decía, pero el elfo le respondió con una carcajada estruendosa. – Vaya, vaya… - sonó la voz del enemigo. – Nos volvemos a ver, belleza nocturna. – dijo. – Permíteme que me presente, ya que esta vez sí puedo hablar con la verdad... No como en nuestro encuentro pasado en el que fingí no recordar mi nombre. – bajó la cabeza en una reverencia, mientras noté que Hain tenía una mano levantada paralizando a los pocos soldados y templarios del Imperio que quedaban con vida: - Mi nombre es Anaris, dios de la malicia. O para tu pueblo dalishano, uno de los Dioses Olvidados… - le sonrió maliciosamente… - Aunque para tu amado Solas soy un amigo. – dijo y miró a nuestro alrededor. – Oh, ¿dónde se encuentra? Creí que al ser liberado lo volvería a ver. – ella estaba notablemente asombrada, lo podía percibir en su mirada perdida sobre aquel elfo…

\- Tú… - escuché su voz. – Tú eres Anaris… En el Abismo, cuando nos vimos, tú sabías que él era Fen’Harel… - dijo. Anaris asintió.

\- Te di muchas pistas, belleza nocturna. – le dijo. – Si no lo recuerdo mal te había dicho que no sabías nada acerca de él, además de revelarte que tu marca había pertenecido a un mago muy poderoso, ¿no te diste cuenta de que me refería a tu amado Solas? – rio burlonamente. – Pues sí, me refería a él. Además te conté que el Orbe era de un mago astuto y sabio como pocos, pero que tenía una malicia sutil… - el elfo levantó el dedo índice enfatizando en la sutileza de la maldad y luego hizo silencio. - ¿Debo suponer que ya has conocido la malicia de Solas, belleza nocturna? – Elentari lo miraba indignada y noté que luego miró a Sera con mayor bronca. – Oh, sí… Ella es Andruil. – dijo Anaris. – La cazadora, como también te dije en el Abismo. Pero está claro que no sabes elegir en quiénes confiar… - levantó la mirada burlonamente. – Te di todas las pistas que necesitabas para saber que “la cazadora” era Andruil ¡Vamos eres Primera de tu Clan! ¿De verdad no asociaste “cazadora” con Andruil? Debería haber sido fácil. – se burló. – En cuanto a Solas… Bueno… Era obvio que sabía acerca de él mucho más de lo que decía. Creí que también lo había dejado claro… pero repito: _no sabes en quién confiar_… - rio con maldad.

\- No puedo creer que estés con el enemigo, Sera… - escuché la voz de Elentari, llena de indignación. – Con todo lo que soporté, no puedo creer que hayas elegido ese bando. – Sera rio…

\- Eres tan idiota, criatura nocturna. – dijo Sera. – Él no se refiere a mí, ni siquiera a Solas… No, no. Se refiere a lo estúpida que eres confiando en estos humanos asquerosos y lo único que hacen es traicionar… ¿Quieres que te presenta a Minrathous y Los Valles? – el rostro de Elentari empalideció al oír aquellos, y yo recordé que eran los nombres de los torturadores de sus visiones… Minrathous y Los Valles eran aquellos torturadores de sus visiones, pero Los Valles había sido el que había violado a aquel esclavo que había poseído su cuerpo la primera vez… Pensar que ellos estaban entre nosotros me generó un odio tangible. Uno de ellos había hecho que Elentari sintiera lo que era ser violada… Ella se giró hacia nosotros.

\- ¡¡Cullen!! – gritó desperada, pero en ese momento sentí un dolor tan fuerte sobre mi torso que solo pude gritar. Un espada había atravesado mis costillas y de mi boca comenzó a salir sangre, el grito de Elentari me devolvió a la realidad cuando noté que Lukast la tomaba en brazos riendo con malicia, pero su rostro había cambiado de repente, era un rostro similar al de aquellos humanos que nos habían atacado cuando quisimos volver a Minrathous. La voz de Lukast decía: - Permíteme que me presente Elentari, mi nombre es Minrathous. Y Anaris tiene razón: _no sabes en quién confiar_. – ella se sacudía furiosa, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, pero Sera disparó una flecha a su abdomen y yo recordé el daño que le había hecho, que solo Morrigan y Solas pudieron curar. Elentari dejó de guerrear sobre los brazos de Lukast ¿o debería decirle Minrathous? Y noté gran dolor en su expresión.

No me importó el dolor en mi propio cuerpo, ver que Anaris se acercó a Elentari y la tomó en brazos fue suficiente para que me pusiera en pie y luchara contra mi atacante, me giré y Robert sostenía la espada manchada con mi sangre y su rostro también se encontraba alterado. – Permíteme que me presente: mi nombre es Los Valles. – rio con malicia y me atacó._ Los Valles_, el maldito sádico hijo de puta que la había violado. Oh, no. No tendría oportunidad para seguir con vida… Ahora comprendería que nadie la tocaba a ella.

Yo me defendí y clavé mi espada sobre su rostro, pero éste se giró rápidamente y solo corté su oreja, luego previó mi ataque y lo esquivó: claro, durante los últimos días había entrenado y luchado contra él, conocía mis movimientos. Nos habían estudiado desde el primer día. Sentí repulsión de solo pensar que este hijo de puta había estado al lado de ella todo este tiempo. Este hijo de puta había estado viéndola todos los días entrenar ¡Hacedor, hasta había entrenado con ella! Maldito hijo de puta, ¿cuántas veces habría tenido pensamientos lujuriosos sobre Elentari estos días viéndola dormir a su lado? No… Oh, claro que no. Lo mataría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera…

Aquella sensación de “que algo malo iba a pasar” se apoderó de mi cuerpo y comprendí que había sido mi instinto lo que me había hecho dudar de ellos. Eran el enemigo.

Robert… ¿cuántas veces habíamos ido a cazar juntos cuando Lukast se quedaba con ella? ¡Andraste me preserve! ¡¡Había estado en manos del enemigo todo este tiempo!!

Elentari gritó mientras una magia negra la cubrió, la magia de la Ruina. Sera tiró otra flecha y yo puse mi escudo para defenderme, sentí que algo en mi tórax se desgarraba y me dolió agudamente, Lukast liberó magia de sangre e interactuó con mi herida. Sentí que mi cuerpo ardió, así que liberé mi anulación templaria y disipé el ataque arcano ¡Por el aliento del Hacedor! Eran Lukast, Robert, Sera, Hain y Anaris contra mí, pues Elentari se encontraba dentro de una jaula de magia de las Ruinas gritando por el dolor ¿Acaso había posibilidades de que ganara? Yo había luchado demasiadas batallas como para no reconocer el resultado de este encuentro. La desventaja numérica no era lo complicado, sino que mis enemigos eran magos poderosos de la mitología del mundo antiguo. Sólo un milagro podría salvarme, y había dejado de creer en ellos. No me importó, le había hecho una promesa a ella y si tenía que dar mi vida para derrotarlos, lo haría.

Pensé en el Hacedor y en aquel momento de desesperación me abracé a mi fe: si existía algún dios en este mundo, alguna fuerza bondadosa que deseaba el bien para la tierra, por favor, necesitaba que me permitieran mantenerme en pie el tiempo suficiente para liberar a Elentari de sus manos. Ella era la clave para nuestro éxito, mi propia existencia no importaba si ella se mantenía con vida. 

Tomé fuerzas y ataqué a mi primer oponente: Los Valles. Mi primer oponente y el primero en el que encontraría placer al matarlo.

Él dio un fuerte golpe con su escudo, que frené rápidamente con el mío, oyendo el disparo de Sera a mi espalda, tomé el escudo de Las Valles y lo giré para que detuviera la flecha, y así lo hizo, pero ella volvió a disparar y Los Valles me atacó con el filo de su espada. El dolor de mis heridas desapareció, el vigor hizo su efecto en el campo de batalla, pero yo era consciente de la herida seria que tenía. Esprinté y esquivé ataque, rápidamente hice danzar a mi espada y pude cortar su mano, pero no en profundidad. El guerrero se enojó y sentí una explosión a mis espaldas, rolé sobre el suelo justo a tiempo para esquivar la magia de Hain que había liberado sobre mí, pero en ese momento Los Valles se abalanzó sobre mí y con su escudo golpeó mi cabeza con tal fuerza que por unos segundos no fui capaz de ver y un zumbido bloqueó los sonidos externos. Un golpe seco atravesó mi hombro y noté una flecha de oro sobre mí, me puse de pie rápidamente y mucha sangre salió de golpe de mi torso en aquella herida que me había hecho momentos atrás Los Valles, quizás alguna arteria acababa de desgarrarse, supe que era una herida severa, probablemente moriría luchando… Quizás ésta sería mi última batalla…

Dispuesto a entregar mi vida, me puse de pie y volví a arremeter contra Las Valles, que esquivó mi ataque pero dejó su flanco en línea directa con mi espada. Las vueltas del destino me presentaron un error fatal en su defensa, me presentaron su torso complemente a la merced de mi espada. Y no dudé por un segundo: se la atravesé de lado a lado, dejándolo estacado sobre éste; eso sí que era una herida mortal. Me hubiera gustado hacerle sufrir, pero el sadismo era algo que a él excitaba, no a mí. Parecerme a Los Valles era algo que jamás podría concebir, así que en lugar de jugar con mi presa decidí darle una muerte que no merecía: una muerta rápida.

“¡¡Hermano!!” Escuché el grito desesperado de Minrathous a mis espaldas y una fuerza demoledora chocó mi cuerpo haciéndome caer al suelo, un puño pétreo liberado por Minrathous. Vomité sangre, pero aun así me las arreglé para volver a ponerme en pie, aunque notaba que estaba mareado y miré la sangre en el suelo y supe que la mayoría era mía…

Había sido guerrero durante demasiado tiempo para no reconocer la gravedad de mi herida… El mareo se debía a que me estaba desangrando, no podía sostener el peso de mi escudo, así que lo solté. No existía muerte más digna, que morir combatiendo. Pero yo no quería morir, no, _yo quería salvarla_.

Minrathous tiró sobre mí magia de sangre, pero la disipé con mi concentración, aunque cada vez me costaba más. Me costó muchísimo anular su hechizo y en ese momento oí el silbido de otra flecha, torpemente la esquivé y miré a Sera que reía alegre al igual que Anaris, Hain por su parte, simplemente observaba sin decir nada. Otra vez magia sobre mí, otra vez mi concentración se ocupó de disiparla, pero todo estaba llegando a su fin, mi visión se nublaba… Corrí hacía Minrathous y lo enfrenté cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el mago se defendió: por supuesto, si yo lo había entrenado. Me maldije por no haber confiado en mis instintos, ellos dos nunca me cuadraron del todo… Y yo siempre había confiado en mis instintos, pero esta vez no lo había hecho.

El mago me dio un puñetazo sobre mi herida en el dorso y el dolor fue tan agudo que caí de rodillas y volví a despedir demasiada sangre. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero no fui capaz ¡Hacedor! Estaba de rodillas frente al mago… Noté que Minrathous tomó la espada de mi mano. No había mayor humillación que esa para un guerrero, aunque yo estaba más allá de humillaciones. Lo peor era que Elentari estaba en manos del enemigo, y yo no había podido protegerla. Miré a los ojos a Minrathous quien me miró con desprecio.

\- Ruega por tu vida, Comandante. – me dijo con odio. – Ruega por tu vida si deseas que no te mate.

\- ¡Jamás! – logré modular con esfuerzo. Me quedaba poco tiempo de consciencia, pues ya no tenía fuerzas para ponerme en pie. Coloqué mi mano sobre mi herida que sangraba sin descanso y casi caí al suelo, pero sentí que Minrathous colocó su pie donde iba a caer, y me sostuvo.

\- ¿Así que éste es el gran Comandante Cullen Rutherford? – escuché que decía mientras mi visión se iba volviendo borrosa. - ¿Este es el guerrero excepcional que destrozó a las milicias imperiales de Tevinter? – rio con desprecio. - ¿Este hombre que sostengo con mi pie, como si de un animal se tratara? – sentí que tomó mis cabellos con su mano y me obligó a mirarlo. – Mírame bien, Comandante… - dijo con ira. – Has matado a mi hermano. Arrodíllate frente a mí y escucha lo que te diré. – me dejó de rodillas mirándolo directamente a los ojos y me sostuvo con la punta de su pie, pues yo no podía hacerlo solo. – Te prometo que violaré a esa elfa de todas las formas posibles antes de matarla en agonía. – sentí odio en mi interior, y en ese momento la ira volvió a vigorizar lo que quedaba de mi fuerza muscular y me puse de pie y lo tomé del cuello aunque él liberó magia de sangre y me hizo caer al suelo. Esta vez creí que moriría, pero sentí que me volvió a tomar de mi cabello y me obligó a verlo, nuevamente. – Eres una fiera, espero que la hayas entrenado del mismo modo, espero que luche cada vez que vaya a violarla... Espero que – rio y miró su entrepierna donde noté que tenía una erección, sentí asco. – Mira cómo me pongo de solo pensar que voy a romperla en mis pedazos en cada violación que le dedique… - yo escupí sobre su rostro, saliva con sangre… aunque pude ver que era más sangre que otra cosa. No podía hacer más, estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Pero lo odiaba de forma aguda. No podía seguir oyendo lo que decía. Miré hacia Anaris y vi que reía sosteniéndola, ella estaba inconsciente. “Solas, protégela. Eres lo más cercano a una divinidad que conozco…” pensé en un intento desesperado de aplacar el dolor por haber perdido esta batalla.

Minrathous estiró mis cabellos una vez más, pero su imagen era demasiado borrosa para focalizar y sus palabras comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos. – Eres una fiera igual que la puta de tu elfa. – levantó mi cuerpo desde mis cabellos y volvió a obligar que me arrodillara delante de él, aunque lo cierto era que él me sostenía, pues yo estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Mientras con una mano sostenía mi cabello con la otra levantó mi espada. Sentía impotencia. Me mantuve en silencio, conservando mi dignidad. Levantó mi espada en lo alto con una sonrisa malévola. Iba a matarme con el filo de mi propia espada, iba a matarme arrodillado frente a él, humillado frente a mi enemigo.

Pensé en mi vida, pensé en mi familia, pensé en mi honor. Nada de eso me importaba: _pensé en Elentari y cerré mis ojos_… que mis últimos pensamientos fueran para ella: _lo siento tanto amor mío, te he fallado. _Sentí que de mis ojos cayeron lágrimas a pesar de haber intentado contenerlas, y de rodillas frente a mi enemigo, fui derrotado.


	59. Dorian: La Encrucijada

Toro, Mae y yo habíamos estado demasiado tiempo en aquel sitio tan carente de estética: la Encrucijada. Ya lo encontraba tedioso a estas alturas. Habíamos comprendido por prueba y error que estábamos rodeados de trampas, las que habíamos activado a cada paso en un principio, y nos había costado lesiones y pociones… en cantidades que preferiría no recordar pues hería mi orgullo.

Malditos elfos… ¿por qué tenían que ser tan desconfiados para dejar todas estas trampas en estos sitios? Bueno, aunque si lo pensaba un poco… tenían motivos para hacerlo: ellos mismos habían sido sus propios enemigos, y si no eran ellos, éramos nosotros, los _shems_, como decía Elen.

La Encrucijada a nuestros ojos era opaca, deslucida, triste… llena de tonos grisáceos, sin vida, apagada. Si esto era lo que lloraban los elfos, bueno, debía decir que no tenían buen gusto. Aunque si recordaba a Solas y sus vestimentas, podía afirmar que no lo tenían.

Más allá de los chistes, me resultaba molesto seguir aquí sabiendo que mi Nación estaba en peligro, quería volver al mundo real, quería salir de este sitio.

Levanté la vista y encontré un gran _Eluvian_ frente a nosotros. Suspiré cansado. Al costado había otro. - ¿Probamos en este? – dije molesto. Toro se acercó a mí y apoyó su mano en mi hombro. - ¿Tenemos opción?

\- La última vez que atravesamos uno, terminamos en un sitio más triste que el anterior… - dijo Mae. – Pero no tenemos opción ¿Podríamos morir aquí? ¿Caminando como dementes por este piso intermedio entre Thedas y el Más Allá?

\- Qué idea tan horrible. – dije y coloqué la mandíbula de Lobo haciendo que el vidrio del espejo se llenara de vida. Suspiré. – Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Ingresamos una amplia habitación grisácea y lúgubre que parecía ser un círculo central de algo, y alrededor había muchos _eluvians_ activados y unas imágenes como árboles sin hojas alrededor. Ya había visto estos artefactos en nuestra primera visita a la Encrucijada con Elentari cuando estábamos descubriendo la trama Qunari y ella me había dicho que eran representaciones de Mythal.

Menuda elfa embustera había resultado ser, nos había dado acceso a este sitio, pero sin un mapa o saber exactamente dónde queríamos llegar, estábamos atrapados. Me preguntaba si no había sido ese su objetivo desde el principio. – Mmm… - dije. – Más opciones. Por primera vez en mi vida detesto las opciones ¿Ideas? – miré a Toro y Mae.

\- Estoy harta de este sitio. – dijo mi amiga con su báculo en mano y la luz de éste iluminando nuestro camino. - ¿Podríamos volver sobre nuestros pasos?

\- Creo que ya estamos perdidos. – dijo Toro, que suspiró. - ¿Se suponía que queríamos ir a Val Royeaux?

\- Se suponía… - ahora suspiré yo cansado. Miré hacia las paredes y me encontré con grandes estatuas de guerreros con orejas puntiagudas, elfos, sin dudas. Las armaduras talladas eran magistrales, quizás del tipo que usarían hoy los reyes. Si los soldados vestían de este modo, no alcanzaba a imaginar cómo lo hacían los reyes en la antigua Arlathan. Así que Solas sólo había sido una falla de su tiempo con el mal gusto…

El zumbido sobre mi cabeza desde que habíamos ingresado aquí se estaba volviendo insoportable. Como si los humanos fuéramos intrusos que querían correr inmediatamente de este sitio. Los elfos del pasado ya habían tolerado lo suficiente nuestras presencias, ahora solo querían que saliéramos de aquí. - ¡¡Bien!! Si quieren echarnos ¡Manden una señal, por la gracia de Andraste! – grité molesto. Mae rio a mi lado.

\- El zumbido, ¿no? – preguntó Toro. Yo asentí.

\- Se vuelve insoportable ¿¡Dónde estás Solas!? ¡¡Ven a sacarnos, maldito seas!! – pero claro que el elfo pelado no apareció. Suspiré cansado y molesto y apoyé mi mano sobre otro espejo. Éste tembló al contacto con la mandíbula y lo atravesé.

Nos encontramos en un acantilado, con fuertes vientos sobre nuestras cabezas, pero al menos hacían que se perdiera el zumbido de nuestra mente.

Escuché el silbido de una flecha, así que levanté mi báculo y nos cubrí con una barrera de desviación de ataque a distancia, las flechas rebotaron y notamos unos elfos a lo lejos. - ¡Tras ellos! – dije y comencé una carrera desesperada al ver por primera vez signos de vida a nuestro alrededor, viendo que por debajo de mis pies, a la distancia, había una cascada con aguas rápidas que acompañaban la dirección de nuestros atacantes. El suelo era rocoso y anfractuoso, había que irse con cuidado. – Mae, ¿podrás correr con esas botas? – pregunté sin mirarla.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo ella sin quejarse y yo liberé mi magia para darle mayor celeridad a nuestros pasos. Toro detrás de nosotros hacía un ruido atroz con cada pisada y pequeña piedras caían por el acantilado hacia abajo, mientras a nuestro lado había un bosque tupido que nos obligaba a mantenernos sobre este sendero que transitábamos.

\- ¿Cuántos elfos divisaste, Toro? – pregunté justo cuando una rama golpeó mi rostro y me detuve, perdiendo el equilibrio. Mae me tomó rápidamente por mi espalda, para evitar que perdiera mi equilibrio.

\- Larga caída, Dorian. Intenta no morir. – me dijo, mientras yo me puse en pie.

\- Oh, maldita sea. Prefiero la civilización. – me quejé, Toro se puso a nuestro lado.

\- He visto dos. Pero no perdamos tiempo o los perderemos. – asentí y volví a correr, Mae por detrás y Toro cuidando nuestros pasos para evitar perder alguno de los dos magos en aquella caída precipitada. – Han ingresado al bosque… Allí. – señaló por delante. Maldición, no quería imaginar todas aquellas ramas en mis ropas y rostro, raspando mi piel.

Sentí calor a mis espaldas y una bola de fuego silbó a mi lado, llegando justo donde Toro había señalado y destrozando los árboles del lugar. - ¡Maevaris! – los árboles cayeron y oímos quejas de los elfos delante de nosotros.

\- No me gusta perseguir a mi presa. Me gusta cazarla. – dijo la maga, mientras corrió hacia los dos elfos que se encontraban en el suelo. Toro la siguió y tomó a uno de ellos, ella el otro. Yo me acerqué al poco tiempo.

La brisa fría pasó sobre nosotros y miré a nuestros prisioneros. Eran dos elfos de ojos extraños, violetas, que les daban un toque antinatural a su mirada, así como aquellos ojos amarillos lo hacían con Elentari.

Los salvajes del antiguo pueblo de mi amiga hablaron en una lengua que no conocía… Levanté una ceja. Pensar que estos elfos habían vivido en la Encrucijada durante milenios eran algo inverosímil. Tenían que venir de otro sitio, otro _Eluvian_ que los trajo hasta aquí alertados por alguien que les dijo “intrusos no élficos caminando por nuestros antiguos caminos”, de otro modo no me explicaba la presencia de estos seres. – Ya, ya, ya… Tranquilos. – dije levantando una mano cuando me acerqué a los dos, que me insultaron, estuve seguro, en élfico. Era un hombre y una mujer, llevaban ropa bastante primitiva para mi gusto, aún más que la que solía usar Solas. Sus ropas estaban constituidas por cuero que formaba una linda pollerita y una pechera que los protegía parcialmente, sus rostros pintados con _vallaslin_, lo que me hizo suponer que probablemente Solas no los había mandado, caso contrario ya tendría borrada la marca de sangre, pero entonces ¿quién? – Yo ser Dorian. – me burlé, al instante me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, ya que si comprendían nuestro idioma habrían sabido lo que acababa de hacer. Pero ¡vamos! Estaba totalmente molesto por estos momentos interminables en este mundo horrible de la Encrucijada.

\- No seas idiota. – dijo Mae y me pasó a la elfa que sostenía para que la tuviera en mis brazos. Así lo hice. – Me disculpo en nombre del mago, aquí presente. – dijo señalándome. - ¿Saben hablar nuestra lengua? – la elfa que sostenía escupió sobre las botas de Mae. De modales, nada, por lo que apreciaba. Suspiré. Mae se molestó pero lo disimuló bastante bien. Ella también se encontraba tan exhausta como yo de este sitio. – Mi nombre es Maevaris y estoy buscando la salida de este sitio hacia Val Royeaux. – ninguna respuesta. Ella revoleó sus ojos para arriba en señal de cansancio. - ¿Saben o no hablar en nuestra lengua?

\- Por supuesto que sabemos, estúpido _shem._ – contestó el elfo hombre. – Yo no ser una imbécil como ser ustedes que no fueron capaces de aprender un idioma diferente al de su patética raza. – Yo reí: vaya, sí que había hecho mal en burlarme. Estos elfos realmente eran salvajes.

\- Bueno, bueno. Tranquilo. – dijo Toro y apretó los brazos del elfo que sostenía. El elfo lo miró molesto. La _vallaslin_ de ambos era idéntica, no tenía idea de a qué divinidad representaba.

\- ¿A quién pertenece la _vallaslin_? – quise saber. - ¿Fen’Harel? – los dos elfos se rieron a mi lado.

\- Fen’Harel no está representado por ninguna, nunca quiso seguidores. – dijo la elfa. – Nosotros somos siervos de Andruil. – concluyó. Miré su rostro y sí, podría parecer un arco aquellas marcas sobre su piel. – Estúpido _shem_. – se burló ahora ella. Recordé la obsesión de Elentari por aquella diosa antes de partir a ver a Leliana y que todo terminara para la mierda… Quizás el destino me colocaba a estos dos por algún motivo. 

Los cinco estábamos parados sobre la tierra y vegetación quemada sobre la que Mae había liberado aquella bola de fuego. Los cabellos de los elfos estaban algo quemados, pero nada grave. La piel había aguantado mucho más que cualquier hombre, pero bueno, de nuevo, los salvajes seguramente pasaban muchas horas adorando al Sol y cosas por el estilo. Elen me mataría si oía mis pensamientos…

\- Queremos salir de este sitio. – pedí a la elfa.

\- ¿Por qué los ayudaríamos?

\- Porque todo tiene un precio. Dígannos el de ustedes. – dije. Los elfos se miraron como si realmente hubiera algo que quisieran hacer.

\- Hay algo que podrían hacer por nosotros… - contestó finalmente el elfo hombre.

Caminamos largo rato los cinco con los elfos por delante y amenazados de que no intentaran huir hasta que hiciéramos lo que nos habían pedido. Ellos nos habían dicho que había un ser mágico en el interior de este sitio a quien llevaban mucho tiempo intentando matar, pues detrás de este guardián se levantaba un Eluvian que deseaban atravesar, pero no tenía el poder necesario para matarlo. Claro que sonaba a una trampa, pero era lo primero entretenido en este sitio desde que habíamos entrado a este lugar. Así que decidimos seguirlos y ver dónde nos llevaba esta locura.

Finalmente, luego de atravesar un bioma que parecía selvático, no sabría decirlo con exactitud pues yo no era amante de la naturaleza, estuvimos frente a lo que parecía un manglar.

A pesar de que tenía todas las características de sitios como éste: árboles que habían crecido a lo largo de costas y ríos, que mantenían parte de sus raíces y troncos debajo del agua, había un paisaje rocoso, macizo, delante de nosotros, que simulaba una cueva. – No pretenderán que crucemos por el agua. – me quejé.

\- La cueva tiene el demonio que necesitamos que derroten. – dijo el elfo, quien avanzó con paso decidido por el interior del manglar poco profundo que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Yo suspiré y Mae me miró.

\- Si no queda remedio… - dijo. – Pero luego de esta travesía comenzaré a considerar usar otro tipo de calzado. – miré sus botas con tacos.

\- Deberías, querida. – dije. - ¡Qué fastidio! Detesto ensuciar atuendos que no lo merecen.

\- Pero Dorian ¿cuál lo merecería? – bromeó Toro, quien no tenía problemas con ensuciarse, pues sus vestimentas no eran finas como las nuestras.

\- Las de Solas lo merecen. – dije y miré el agua dubitativo. En ese momento Toro tomó mi mano e hizo que avanzara sobre el agua y no tuve tiempo para quejarme. Cuando pude darme cuenta mis pies estaban dentro de ésta. – Argh. – llegaba justo por debajo de mi rodilla. El agua era tan turbia por los sedimentos que traían quién sabe de dónde, pues no tenía idea de dónde estábamos, que no podía ver qué pisaba. Pero continué avanzando con cuidado tomando de la mano de Toro para poder mantener el equilibrio. Al poco tiempo Mae tomó mi capa y me siguió por detrás.

Los dos elfos llegaron hasta la cueva que se encontraba oculta por el agua que la inundaba con la misma profundidad que la que estábamos atravesando. Al poco tiempo llegamos a su lado. – Bien. – dijo el elfo. – Esperemos que sean capaces de derrotar al _Varterral_. – dijo riendo y corrió a esconderse dentro de la cueva.

\- ¿_Varterral_? – preguntó Toro. Yo suspiré cuando escuché un sonido sobre mi cabeza. Roca y madera… Malditos elfos.

\- Nos han tendido una trampa. – dije. – Como era obvio que lo harían. Un_ varterral_ es una criatura con forma de araña…- estaba explicando cuando el_ varterral_ vino a nuestro encuentro y no tuve necesidad de continuar la descripción. La criatura con forma de araña que se paraba en cinco patas y se movía con velocidad endemoniada comenzó a atacarnos. - ¡Tiene veneno! ¡Cuidado! – dije mientras corrí hacia atrás liberando una barrera de protección, pero una raíz oculta por el agua golpeó mi tobillo y caí sentado sobre aquel manglar. – Oh, por favor. – Mae se puso frente a mí con su báculo en alto protegiéndome.

\- ¿Algún dato útil? – preguntó Toro mientras daba un salto mortal sobre la bestia; se decía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de roca y madera de árboles, del tipo que los elfos veneraban, por ende era dura como el hierro, corteza de hierro quizás. Malditos elfos. Me puse de pie en el mismo momento en el que el impacto del espadón de Toro estallaba sobre una de las patas del_ varterral. _

\- El dato útil que daré es que mataré a esos elfos cuando terminemos con esta criatura. – dije y levanté mi bastón soltando un rayo sobre las aguas, que transmitieron la energía a lo ancho de las aguas y la criatura hizo un ruido extraño que solo pudo haber sido una queja.

Mae sobre las aguas cerró sus ojos y modificó su aura de un modo extraño, uno que no me había enseñado, luego levitó sutilmente. – Los _varterral _son guardianes de los elfos, se dice que los antiguos dioses élficos les dieron vida. Pero eso no importa.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¡Entonces di algo que sí importe! – se quejó Toro que se estaba levantando del agua después de haber recibido un fortísimo golpe, de su frente caía sangre.

\- ¡¡No dejes que te toque su veneno!! – gritó ella, pero el_ varterral_ ya había lanzado aquel ácido nocivo sobre Toro, yo corrí y liberé mi magia para ganar celeridad, pero no llegaría tiempo, aunque por suerte para mí, mi Qunari no era tonto, arriesgó su espadón por su vida. Lo puso frente a sí a modo de escudo y frenó el ataque. Pero el precio fue alto. El ácido carcomió la hoja del espadón y quedó muy frágil.

\- Mierda. – se quejó el Qunari que rápidamente corrió hacia el otro lado.

\- Es ciego, percibe a sus víctimas por sus movimientos. – dijo Mae.

\- Enséñame a volar entonces. – se quejó Toro, pero Mae realmente estaba levitando un poco por encima de las aguas y comenzó un ataque detrás de otro hacia nuestro enemigo. Podía ver que ella aún no había dominado aquel hechizo extraño con el que había levantado su cuerpo, y el gasto de maná era excesivo, pero de otra forma, con aquellos tacos y en el manglar no podría defenderse. Yo liberé mi magia para que la celeridad se situara sobre mis pies y los de Toro, que nos movimos más rápido de lo normal de un lado a otro, golpeando a la bestia. El_ varterral _no estaba seguro hacia qué lado mirar, pues cuando se giraba a un sitio, yo le daba un golpe, intentaba mirarme, pero Toro lo embestía y desde el cielo los poderes de la naturaleza lo golpeaban una y otra vez.

Luego de unos minutos Mae cayó exhausta al agua, sonó estrepitosamente, y _varterral_ o no, se notó su posición. Corrí a su lado y la puse de pie, el animal tiró ácido, esprinté, empapándome completamente, rostro, cabello y ropa de arriba abajo, pero ahora no podía quejarme, tenía que derrotar a mi enemigo. – Dorian – escuché la voz de Toro. – Distráelo. – saltó sobre el lomo del animal que se movió violentamente, pero yo liberé una bola de fuego que explotó en lo que sería su rostro, mientras Mae lanzó un puño pétreo, justo cuando Toro hundió su espadón sobre su cabeza, provocando una herida profunda, así como el quiebre de la hoja del espadón, dejando una parte del espadón dentro del cuerpo de la criatura, y la otra en manos de Toro.

\- Argh, mierda. Por eso odio la magia… - se quejó.

\- No siempre la odias. – le dije saltando a su lado.

\- Oh, no, claro. Cuando es por placer no. – dijo riendo con picardía, no pude evitar y reí a su lado recordando alguna que otra vez en la que jugábamos desnudos con mi magia y sus efectos, pero luego adopté un semblante serio y molesté a Toro como siempre lo hacía:

\- La discreción no es lo tuyo, ¿no? – Toro rio, yo tomé la espada cortada que yacía sobre la criatura y pasé fuego desde mis manos hasta que el metal se fundió por la temperatura, el animal gritó, pero finalmente se seccionó su cabeza. Y luego cayó su cuerpo al agua del manglar. El cuerpo de la bestia se hundió y Toro cayó encima de mí y el aire de mis pulmones salió despedido por el impacto. – Toro, me asfixias. – me quejé, pero el sonido de su risa, divertido, hizo que me olvidara por unos segundos que estaba completamente empapado, sucio, impresentable… inaceptable.

\- Me gusta cuando juegas sucio. – me dijo y me dio un beso. Toro sabía que me molestaban las demostraciones en público, pero Mae ya nos había visto en varias ocasiones, así que lo acepté.

Mae caminó a nuestro lado y se agachó para tomar algo en sus manos. – Miren esto, tortolos. – dijo. Toro se puso de pie y tomó mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo. – En el interior del_ varterral_ había esto. – una piedra que brillaba tenuemente con un color similar al áncora de Elentari. - ¿Una llave?

\- Los elfos dijeron que en el interior de la cueva había un_ Eluvian_. Vayamos a ver. – propuso Toro y asentí.

Caminos hasta la cueva y en la profundidad de ésta, a pocos metros, nos encontramos con el _Eluvian._ Era magnífico, mucho más bonito que otros que había visto. Alto, endemoniadamente alto, y tenía lobos tallados a sus costados. – Mmm… Solas. – dije. Mae se acercó y colocó la piedra sobre el vidrio, ésta se partió y un polvo mágico activó el espejo. Los ojos de los lobos brillaron con un azul marino hermoso, que me recordaron al color del báculo de Elen. Y así, fuimos capaces de atravesarlo. 


	60. Dorian: Los dominios de Fen'Harel

Los tres ingresamos a un bosque ancestral. Los árboles alcanzaban alturas únicas que veía por primera vez, en búsqueda de luz. El follaje era tan abundante que los pocos rayos de sol se tenían que buscar sobre alturas irreales en el mundo que yo conocía. Este sitio me recordaba a cómo me habría imaginado Arlathan.

Había en el ambiente una entonación difícil de describir pero que hacía bailar el maná en mi sangre. Era acogedor, invitaba a meditar, a comprender mejor los caminos que el maná de la sangre de un mago recorría sobre el cuerpo de éste para ser liberado con mayor facilidad, como si este sitio fuera perfecto para un mago.

\- Mira estas lucecitas. – dijo Toro, colocando un copo brillante sobre su mano, como una pequeña lucecita voladora que mantenía iluminado aquel bosque de manera mágica, dándole un ambiente único. Me acerqué y tomé una de ellas en mis manos, y se absorbió, sentí inmediatamente que mi maná se regeneró y miré a Toro, él levantó los hombros. – No, yo no las absorbo. Debe ser un efecto que solo logran los magos. – Mae extendió sus manos y varias de las luces se pusieron a su alrededor y fueron absorbidas. Cuando su maná estuvo restituido siguieron volando sin tocarla.

\- Vaya. Esto es… único. – dije atraído por este sitio. Se podía sentir paz, armonía, tranquilidad. Después de la pelea con el _varterral _este sitio parecía de ensueños.

\- ¿Oyes esa música? – dijo Mae, sí… A lo lejos había un cantar afinado, bellísimo, en la lengua de los elfos. – Ya no estamos en la Encrucijada. – dijo. – No oigo el zumbido y el mundo ha vuelto a tener color. – era cierto. – Bueno, aunque cuando vimos aquellos elfos creo que tampoco estuvimos en la Encrucijada, sino alguno de los lugares donde nos habían guiado.

\- ¿Pero dónde estamos? Aaargh… esto no me gusta. Demasiada magia, demasiado caos. – quiso saber Toro.

\- En mis dominios. – escuchamos la voz de Solas a nuestras espaldas y los tres nos giramos rápidamente para encontrarnos con Fen’Harel. Instintivamente Mae y yo liberamos nuestras aura e hicimos flotar el maná sobre nuestra sangre, Toro por su lado apretó los puños pues ya no tenía espadón, así que se enfrentaría solo con sus manos. Solas rio con maldad y levantó una mano para que nos tranquilizáramos. – Si los quisiera muertos ya lo estarían. – nos advirtió. Tan altanero como lo recordaba. No había cambiado.

Solas nos miraba con recelo. Ya no llevaba aquellas vestimentas de vagabundo, no. Ahora sus ropas eran élficas, ancestrales, resistentes y poderosas. No pude decir que me fascinaba el estilo, pues el estilo élfico no era de mi gusto, pero demostraba que el elfo era un auténtico _Evanuri:_ cubierto con aquella armadura de metal con detalles exquisitos de su pueblo, la piel de Lobo rodeándolo, la capa mágica que caía pesadamente sobre su espalda y se podía notar la calidad de la tela y la magia de la armadura que lo protegía. En su mano derecha tenía un bello báculo que finalizaba con una piedra azul brillante y con gran poder. Las luces a nuestro alrededor no lo tocaban, dejando en claro que el elfo tenía su maná al máximo.

Lo que más llamó mi atención fue la presencia de dos espíritus a su lado, quienes comandaban aquellas luces a nuestro alrededor. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. – Vaya… veo que has hecho nuevos amigos… - Solas se molestó. – Espíritu de…

\- Determinación. – contestó Solas con recelo. – Y Austicia. – me miró con seriedad. - ¿Debería pedirles que salgan de tu vista? ¿O eres capaz de controlar las ansias de someterlos? – Ahí estaba de nuevo, como si un año no hubiera sido tiempo suficiente para no pelear conmigo… Ahí estaba el tedioso Solas molestando de nuevo.

\- Oh, por las tetas de Andraste… - suspiré.

\- Solas. – dijo Toro. – Me alegra verte… aunque no estoy seguro de que sea mutuo el sentimiento. – el elfo lo miró fríamente durante unos segundos.

\- Me alegra ver que eres libre y disfrutas de tu libertad. El sentimiento es mutuo, El Toro de Hierro – dijo y me miró. – Dorian… - dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Yo le respondí del mismo modo. Solas y yo siempre habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias. – Miembro del magisterio y ¿qué has hecho por las libertades del pueblo de Tevinter? – me preguntó, y su cuerpo se irguió un poco más. – ¿Has comprado suficientes telas de calidad y te has vestido para competir contra un lomoplumoso? – nuestros ojos hirvieron al mirarnos.

\- Pero he ganado la competencia, por supuesto. – le contesté con ironía.

\- Pero la opresión en Tevinter sigue presente. Si no lo tengo mal entendido, Dorian, atraviesan una guerra civil, ¿no es así? – atacó.

\- Eh, mira. Tú no puedes hablar mucho de libertades. Porque lo que respecta de las razas diferentes a la tuya, deseas matarnos.

\- Es justo. – me respondió. – Sin embargo, de no haber existido mi error, jamás deberían haber existido ustedes.

\- Oh, me disculpo, mi dios creador. – me burlé. Solas me miró con odio. Mae nos miró a los dos. - ¿Debería desnudarme y hacer alguna danza loca para alabarte y de ese modo saciar tu sed de reconocimiento por mi existir?

\- A ver, a ver. – dijo Mae poniendo sus manos entre ambos. – Nadie ha venido hasta aquí para mostrar de quién es la más grande.

\- La mía por supuesto. – dije. Solas, sin reírse, negó con un gesto.

\- Siempre tan corto de miras, no has cambiado por lo que veo.

\- Todos saben que es la mía, Dorian. – molestó Toro y los tres nos reímos. Solas nos miró sin encontrarle la gracia. Mae se puso seria al notar la ira en el elfo.

\- ¿Eres Fen’Harel? – quiso saber. Él la miró y luego asintió. – Maevaris Tilani. – se presentó y le pasó una mano. Él miró su mano y luego de un segundo de duda, se la tomó.

\- Un placer. – dijo. Ella pareció sorprendida por los modales del elfo.

\- Solas. – interrumpí. – Elentari estaba obsesionada por saber acerca de Andruil, ¿tienes idea de por qué? – él me miró y suspiró.

\- Andruil es Sera. Por eso. – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. – Y la ha traicionado con Hain, quien la ha atacado. Por lo que ha huido con Cullen y otros humanos hacia la ciudad de Solas. – vaya, sí que sabía sobre los movimientos de mi amiga… Mmm… Ahí estaba mi ventaja con él: _ella_.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Muy. – dijo. – En cuanto a Thom Rainier… está cautivo en manos de Andruil, el pobre hombre ha sufrido muchas torturas. Quizás deberían rescatarlo. Después de todo fue un miembro de la Inquisición. – no sabría decir si se burlaba o lo decía en serio.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a comprender todo. – pedí.

\- Estoy cansado de ayudarlos, Dorian. – dijo molesto y nos dio la espalda. - ¿Cuándo entenderán que somos enemigos? – yo me acerqué a él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo girar.

\- ¿Cuándo entenderás tú que somos aliados? – lo enfrenté. Él sonrió cansado. – Elentari te necesita. Yo te necesito. – los dos nos miramos. – Por favor. Una vez le dijiste a Elentari que no ibas a permitir que fuéramos sometidos al Qun. Cumple con tu palabra. Ven conmigo a Minrathous, echemos a los Qunari de mis tierras. – Solas rio cruelmente a mi lado.

\- ¿De verdad? – se burló. - ¿Quieres que pelee tu batalla? – volvió a reír. – Ve y sé el soberano que dices ser… Demuestra tus habilidades con tu pueblo, defiéndelos. En lugar de estar escondido aquí buscando un mercenario elfo para cumplir con tus responsabilidades como los de tu Nación están acostumbrados a hacer, ¿o es que prefieres mi sangre para tu cometido?

\- Busco un amigo.

\- Que nunca hemos sido, Dorian. Te he tolerado porque tienes un ingenio admirable. – me dijo. Lo sentí un halago, viniendo de Solas. – Pero siempre me resultaste una molestia.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. No hieras mis sentimientos. Tú también eras una molestia para mí. – dije. Saqué de mi bolsillo la mandíbula que Mythal me había dado. – Toma. Es tuyo, estoy seguro. – el rostro de Solas tuvo tal sorpresa que comprendí que era algo totalmente novedoso. No supe cómo reaccionar, nunca lo había visto de ese modo, sin palabras, sin disimulo, sin poder ocultar su emoción. Al fin había sacado una emoción genuina del elfo. Debo admitir que en lugar de la satisfacción que creí que sentiría, me había dado pena. Su rostro se había desfigurado, la palidez característica del elfo se acentuó y durante unos pocos segundos no pudo controlar sus emociones, no tuvo palabras adecuadas para mencionar lo que fuera y simplemente tomó la mandíbula y la miró pensando quién sabe qué cosas. Realmente no se esperaba que tuviera esto en mis manos, me preguntaba qué había representado entre los elfos esta mandíbula.


	61. Dorian: Tienes a Urthemiel en tu interior

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó tomando la mandíbula en su mano, noté un temblor fino al tocarlo. La verdad era que yo estaba tan aturdido como él, pero por verlo de aquel modo, vulnerable al fin.

\- Una elfa me lo dio en el Más Allá. – dije. – Estábamos buscando un modo de acceder al _Eluvian_ que había permitido a Elentari ir a Val Royeaux y ella se hizo presente y nos lo entregó. Dijo que era Mythal y me pidió que te detuviera. – decidí decir la verdad. Verlo tan afectado por aquella llave me conmovió. Solas me miró y sus ojos azules penetraron los míos, como si quisiera saber si mentía. – Mira mis recuerdos si lo deseas. – lo invité.

\- ¿Lo permitirías? – noté duda en su voz.

\- Por supuesto. – dije. Solas se acercó a mí y acercó sus manos hacia mis orejas, su aura celeste se hizo presente y sentí cómo su aura ingresó a mi cuerpo, y se conectaron. En ese momento pensé en todos los momentos en los que había sostenido en mis brazos a Elentari abatida, las peores imágenes de su dolor, los abrazos de contención y en última instancia recordé a Mythal. Sí, había sido un canalla. Pero si Solas podía ser redimido, tenía que intentarlo.

En su rostro hubo seriedad todo el tiempo, hasta que finalmente los abrió. Nos miramos ambos y él me sonrió. – Vaya, nada de lo que haces es completamente altruista, ¿no? – le sonreí.

\- No si algunos de mis recuerdos te ayudan a entrar en razón.

\- Te olvidaste de mostrarme su alegría en los brazos del Comandante. – se quejó. Uh, golpe bajo. Pero lo cierto era que yo no había estado tanto tiempo con ellos como para tener certezas de que hubiera un romance.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Cuando estuvo conmigo no me habló de Cullen… - Solas volvió a mirarme con reproche, creo que no era lo que habría querido oír. Complicaba las cosas.

\- Era Mythal. O al menos era la imagen de ella la que te visitó en el Más Allá… - dijo y miró a un costado lleno de dudas. En ese momento el _Eluvian_ por el que habíamos ingresado brilló y entraron unos elfos desde él con ropas de esclavos y sangre. Uno de ellos reconocí: Briala.

\- ¿Briala? – dije sin creérmelo ¿Ella, agente de Fen’Harel? Una elfa de cabellos rojos llevó su mano a su boca y se la tapó con sorpresa, diciendo “Solas”, sobre su rostro había una _vallaslin_:

\- Nessara, Thengal. – dijo Toro riendo y fue a abrazarlos. Levanté una ceja sin comprender quiénes eran los invitados. Otro elfo hizo una reverencia a Solas. – Dorian. Ellos son elfos del Clan Lavellan, ¿qué demonios hacen aquí? – Nessara y Thengal miraron a Toro, luego a Solas, luego al resto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – quiso saber la elfa de risos rojos.

\- Mis agentes los han traído. – contestó Solas. – A mis dominios. Pero pueden retirarse y volver a Wycome, si así lo desean. – dijo. – Arel, guíalos de vuelta a casa.

\- No. – dijo Thengal, el otro elfo con_ vallaslin._ – Solas… hay algo que debes saber antes de que partamos. – Solas miró al elfo. – Han despertado al Libertador. Su nombre es Anaris. – el rostro de Solas pareció adquirir una tonalidad más pálida y la preocupación ocupó su rostro. – Y han dicho que llevas en tu interior el poder de Urthemiel. – yo miré a Solas con sorpresa, y pareció un poco más pálido aún.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le dijo a Thengal.

\- Es cierto, Fen’Harel. – dijo Briala. – Thengal habla con la verdad. Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido. Hain ha dicho que necesitan al heredero de Calenhad para despertar al dragón que duerme…

\- Mythal… - oí que decía Solas con un temblor en su voz.

\- Hablaron de controlarte a través de la corrupción en tu interior. Por la presencia de Urthemiel. – agregó Briala. A estas alturas yo no entendía nada, del mismo modo en el que Solas no entendía nada, lo podía ver en su rostro.

\- ¿Mythal ha vuelto a la vida? – se preguntó a sí mismo y recordé todas las veces que Elentari me comentó sus sospechas acerca de que ella podría haber sido el primer y gran amor de Solas. Ahora lo comprendía, por ello al ver la mandíbula supo que solo ella podría habérmela dado. Porque era algo que tenían solo ellos dos, cada uno una mitad, y aparentemente era una llave maestra para activar los _Eluvians_ que seguían vigentes. - ¿Por qué dijo que tengo a Urthemiel? – Briala nos miró.

\- ¿Es prudente que hablemos delante de ellos? – preguntó, Solas por primera vez fue consciente de nuestra presencia. El baldazo de agua fría que habían significado todas las palabras escupidas sobre su rostro lo habían dejado indefenso. Sentí un poco de pena. Pero solo un poco.

\- Estamos aquí para ayudar. – dije.

\- Para buscar ayuda, querrás decir. – me corrigió Solas. – Habla, que escuchen. – pidió a Briala. Ella continuó:

\- Aparentemente Hain ha estado usando Magia de la Ruina todo estos años y despertado a algún enemigo del Abismo. El tal Anaris. – Solas asintió. – Desean la sangre de Alistair, no sé si para matarlo o por otro propósito, así como la de Elentari para traer de vuelta la fuerzas de los dioses antiguos, según han dicho. – Solas parecía completamente alterado, jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando habíamos luchado contra Corifeus. – El tal Anaris se presentó como aquel que lleva el poder del Abismo en su interior, el poder de la antigua Elvhenan, el Rey de la Oscuridad, dios de la malicia...

\- Y dijo que ha vivido demasiado tiempo en las sombras del abismo por la prisión creada por Fen’Harel... – interrumpió la elfa que se llamaba Nessara, luego se apartó de los brazos de Toro y se acercó a Fen’Harel. – Solas, dime ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Ese elfo parecía un demonio que destilaba maldad. Estaba muy enojado y quería venganza. – Los ojos esmeraldas de la elfa se encontraron con los de Solas. – Vengarse de ti. - Solas miró a Briala para que le dijera si lo que decía la tal Nessara era cierto. Ella asintió.

\- Anaris… Han despertado a Anaris… - susurró Solas pensando quién sabe cuántas cosas. - ¿Con la sangre de Galadh? – Briala asintió.

\- Fen’Harel. – habló el elfo Agente de Fen’Harel. – Pidió a Andruil que te mantuviera alejado de Elentari, que no permitieran que unieran fuerzas, ¿debe ser nuestra enemiga o su vitalidad debería formar parte de la alianza? – Solas volvió a mirar al elfo que estaba a su lado, más perdido que al principio y percibí tristeza sobre su expresión.

\- Ella ha elegido con libertad su camino, yo no puedo hacer nada. – contestó con pena. Yo caminé frente a él y apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros sacudiéndolo.

\- No seas estúpido, Solas ¡Sabes que ella no está a tu lado simplemente porque tú no dejas de querer exterminarnos! Cambia el objetivo de tu lucha y defiende a todos, lucha por la libertad de todos ¡No solo la de los elfos! – Briala me empujó y me enfrentó molesta.

\- Tú hablas de este modo porque era un asqueroso altus que siempre ha sometido a mi raza ¡¡Los elfos estamos cansados de dar explicaciones a ustedes!! ¡Seremos libres por primera vez desde que tu asquerosa raza ocupó nuestras tierras!

\- ¿Mi asquerosa raza? – la enfrenté. – ¿Tengo que recordarte que has vivido toda tu vida rodeada de los lujos que mi asquerosa raza te ha dado? Oh, no, Briala… No me vengas con el cuento del sometimiento cuando tú has dormido en colchones de plumas y has comido los manjares de Orlais toda tu vida.

\- Te lo advierto, Dorian. – la elfa me apuntó con un dedo sobre el pecho. – No te permito que hables de mi vida como si me conocieras. No tienes idea de lo que he tenido que soportar de tu raza traicionera, ¡no tienes idea! – yo tomé su mano y me dispuse a hablar pero Solas brilló por la ira de nuestra discusión y llamó nuestra atención que giramos nuestro rostro hacia él, quien se encontraba molesto a nuestras espaldas.

\- ¿Han terminado con este numerito? – preguntó casi en un susurro, y Briala dejó aquella actitud combatiente de lado y su cuerpo liberó las tensiones. Yo solté su mano y lo miré. – Arel, ¿qué más ha dicho Anaris?

El tal Arel habló: - Al parecer engañaron a Hain haciéndolo creer que iba a liberar a Shartan – levantó sus hombros con desconcierto – pero cuando finalmente sacrificaron sangre de mago soñador y mago de sangre sobre los cadáveres de los humanos torturados y los elfos que no pudimos rescatar, surgió la imagen de Anaris… - Solas escuchaba con atención. – Al principio Hain pensó que era Shartan, pero luego el elfo se burló diciéndole que él era mucho mejor que la fábula sobre el Hacedor.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Preguntó por Elentari y pidió su sangre, al decirle que no la tenía tuvo que aclarar que “Minrathous” se encargaría de ella… Y dijo que no podían permitir que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos, que era mejor que permaneciera con los humanos. Pidió a Andruil que te continuara apaciguando, pero ella le dijo que ya no podía. Y decidieron que sería una ventaja la presencia de Urthemiel en tu interior, pues él comanda la Corrupción.

\- También habló de June… - dijo Thengal, Solas lo miró. – Preguntó si lo habían encontrado, pero no respondieron ¿Qué quiso decir? Pensé que los dioses del panteón élfico eran una mentira… Por lo que Elentari contó a Nessara.

\- No son una mentira. – se quejó Solas. – Existieron, solo que no eran dioses inmortales. Simplemente unos dementes sedientos de poder. – caminó de un lado a otro preocupado. - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta, Thengal? – dijo molesto. - ¿Acaso no me ves entre ustedes o es que todavía no crees que soy Fen’Harel? Soy tan mortal como cualquiera de ustedes, la única diferencia es mi poder, por lo que matarme sería difícil, pero no imposible. – Miró al elfo. - ¿Dijo algo más? – estaba claro que toda esta información lo había asustado… Thengal negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¡Debes ayudar a Elentari! – suplicó Nessara. – No puedes permitir que algo le suceda a nuestra Reina de las Estrellas. – él la miró con molestia. – Solas, por favor, _debes_ hacerlo. – tomó su brazo y tiró de él. Me pregunté por qué la elfa se tomaba aquellas libertades con Solas, Thengal por su lado le tenía miedo o respeto, pero ella parecía conocerlo un poco más, y Solas se lo permitía… Quizás en aquel viaje que habían hecho a Wycome habían trabado respeto entre ambos… No lo sabía.

\- No entiendo… necesito que me lo expliquen, ¿cómo es posible que tengas en tu interior a Urthemiel, Solas? – quiso saber Toro. Briala miró molesta a Toro primero, luego a Solas.

\- No lo sé. – contestó francamente. – Es algo revelador lo que me están diciendo. – contestó el elfo y continuó caminando de un lado a otro en claro signo de nerviosismo, Nessara sin soltar su brazo lo siguió, hasta que él se la sacó de encima. – Además… Anaris, ¿por qué liberarían a Anaris? – llevó su mano sobre su mentón. – Nada bueno puede surgir de su liberación. Y Andruil, ¿a su lado? – a estas alturas estaba claro que Solas se hablaba a sí mismo. Ya no comprendía nada. Finalmente Solas levantó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. - El báculo… del elfo oscuro, Anaris, ¿cómo era? – quiso saber, dejó de prestar atención a mi cuerpo y se giró hacia la elfa. Nessara lo miró con sorpresa. Thengal se acercó a los dos.

\- Un asta dorada. – Solas volvió a quedar blanco como el papel.

\- Andruil... – dijo en un susurro. – Debo hablar con ella…


	62. Alistair: Carcajadas crueles del destino. Parte 2

\- ¡¡Ahora Vivienne!! – le ordené a la Gran Encantadora desde el lomo del Dragón Celestial, Mythal, que disparó contra aquel mago que estaba por matar al Comandante Cullen Rutherford. Anora a mi lado tensó una flecha de oro que Mythal le había entregado y, antes de disparar noté que Viv la tocó, cerró los ojos y dio magia a la flecha para que no desviara su camino; disparó contra la espada que sostenía el mago justo cuando iba a degollar al Comandante, pero el impacto desvió el filo de la espada que rozó el aire al lado de Cullen, quien aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie con marcada dificultad y escuché cómo gritaba con el afán de poder combatir aunque solo fuera un poco más. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, se notaba que luchaba solo con el resto de vigor que le quedaba, mientras su sangre bombeaba una última vez sobre sus músculos. Cullen tomó el pomo de la espada y empujó al mago, ganando distancia, pero incapaz de otra hazaña, cayó al suelo boca abajo.

Cuando estuvimos a unos metros del suelo Cassandra saltó, era una distancia bastante alta, pero era claro que a la Lady Buscadora no le interesaba, ayudaría a su amigo. Ella roló sobre el suelo, oí el impacto abrumador de su cuerpo sobre el suelo, pero ella corrió hacia él con dificultad, pero decidida. - ¡Estamos aquí! – le dijo mientras levantaba su escudo para evitar que un puño pétreo que el mago había lanzado los alcanzara. La Dragona Suprema descendió con una celeridad única y de pronto los elfos enemigos que yacían en el suelo liberaron un poder que conocía demasiado bien: el poder de la Magia de la Ruina. Varios soldados que parecían enfermos corrieron hacia Mythal.

Cuando estuvimos en el suelo y dejamos el lomo de la Dragona Suprema ésta retornó a su forma élfica y sonrió al ver a unos de los elfos: - Nos volvemos a ver, Anaris… - luego dirigió la mirada hacia Sera. – Andruil. – dijo y les hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Anaris y Sera, que ahora se llamaba Andruil aparentemente, corrieron al encuentro con Mythal, mientras Vivienne pasó corriendo a mi lado hacia Cullen. Yo miré a Anora y ella asintió: - Quédate al lado de Morrigan y Varric. – le pedí preocupado.

\- Así lo haré. Ahora ve a derrotar a nuestros enemigos. – me instó y le sonreí, luego comencé mi carrera hacia el mago que estaba mirando desde lo lejos todo lo que acontecía sin moverse, el elfo de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules. No requirió demasiado detalle el darme cuenta de que este mago también usaba el poder de la Ruina sobre su magia.

Cassandra continuó enfrentando al mago que había intentado matar a Cullen, mientras Vivienne tomó al Comandante en brazos y liberó magia, el Comandante tomó la mano de la maga y tosió sangre, respiró con dificultad y abrió y cerró los ojos, aunque le era imposible mantenerse despierto. – No sé si sobrevivirá. – dijo. – Se ha desangrado. No podré ayudarlos, debo concentrar mi poder en Cullen, de lo contrario, morirá.

\- Déjeme, ve por Elentari. – pidió mientras volvió a escupir sangre.

\- ¡No dejes que muera! – fue la orden que gritó la Lady Buscadora Cassandra y le dio un fuerte golpe con el escudo al mago, que levantó sus manos y tomó la sangre de unos templarios que se encontraban paralizados a nuestro alrededor por alguna magia y los drenó de sus vidas para atacar. El golpe que recibió la buscadora fue tan fuerte que incluso yo durante mi corrida lo sentí, pero ella, fiera y poderosa, no se inmutó y comenzó a atacar al mago, mientras Anora, Morrigan y Varric la ayudaban desde la distancia.

\- ¡No permitan que tomen a Elentari! – grité. - ¡Ella es nuestra prioridad!!

Yo ataqué al mago que yacía en la distancia sin moverse, supuse que sería el tal Hain del que se habían referido. - ¡Pagarán lo que han hecho! – le grité, el elfo rio y salió de mi lado con gran agilidad, de algún modo recordé las danzas asesinas de Isabela, parecía que el elfo estaba entrenado en la especialización de Dualista. - ¿Tú eres el famoso Hain? – molesté.

\- ¿Eres el famoso Alistair? – me contestó cuando sacó dos dagas corruptas de su espalda como solía hacerlo Duncan.

\- Vaya, no sabía que era tan famoso ¿No tienen a quien reverenciar en Tevinter o qué es lo que pasa? – amagué golpearlo con mi escudo, el elfo esquivó, salió hacia mi lateral derecho, justo como esperaba, así que asesté un fuerte golpe con el mango de mi espada, que dio justo en su mejilla.

\- No es en Tevinter donde eres famoso, idiota. – dijo el elfo que sonrió al recibir el golpe. – Eres heredero de Calenhad y hay una o dos profecías acerca de tu asquerosa presencia… - las manos de Hain se movieron con tal rapidez que no fui capaz de percibir hacia dónde las dirigía, por lo que opté levantar escudo y espada a cada lado de mi rostro, sentí el choque de sus fuertes manos y la molestia que le ocasionó la defensa, así que me pateó con fuerzas sobre el abdomen, alejándome. Pero yo llevaba armadura pesada, así que el golpe se distribuyó sobre mi abdomen, sin desestabilizarme. – Espero que no hayas dado demasiada sangre a la Dragón de Fuego, pues no estoy seguro de que siga tus metas…

\- ¡Vaya! De todas formas… - volví a atacar, dejé que mi espada se acercara con velocidad sobre su rostro, el elfo esquivó, yo di un giro completo de mi cuerpo y aprovechando la inercia de mi fuerza estampillé mi escudo sobre su rostro y comenzó a brotar sangre de su nariz. - … me parece demasiado aparecer en profecías. Estoy seguro de que se confunden… que las profecías se referían a mi hermano, el Rey Cailan. – esprinté y le di un golpe con el filo de mi espada, que el elfo esquivó. - ¿Conoces la historia del bastardo de Maric? – hice un barrido con mi escudo. – Te la puedo contar. – molesté. – A toooodos les encanta escucharla… Al menos en Ferelden…

\- Lo dice en serio. – oí la voz de Varric que se acercó a nosotros para protegerme. – Es más, me he decidido a escribir un libro sobre sus victorias. – liberó virotes de hielo sobre Hain, quien lo miró molesto.

\- Es cierto. – dije. – Todo lo que hago… - corrí al elfo y lo ataqué con la espada. - … es para que Varric me cite en sus libros. – di un golpe con el escudo y golpeé al elfo.

\- Ya cállate. – se quejó el elfo y corrió a mi encuentro molesto. Intentó darme una piña alta sobre mi mandíbula, yo esquivé pero él aprovechó mi movimiento para clavar una de las dagas sobre mi cuello, aunque logré alejarme lo suficientemente rápido para que no cortara mi arteria, el dolor lo sentí cuando mi piel se cortó justo en un sitio donde mi cota de malla la tocaría el resto del viaje… Vaya, esto sería un dolor molesto constante.

\- ¡Vaya, Fanático, te debes mover más rápido! – molestó el enano, yo reí al escuchar que lo había apodado “Fanático”.

Hain pareció molesto por mi rapidez de reacción, no hizo caso a Varric, y de su cuerpo salió aquella aura rojo – negruzca y disparó contra mí un torrente de energía maligna que quemó mi piel, grité por el dolor y el choque con la magia me obligó a alejarme varios pasos del elfo, pero Varric rápidamente lo atacó con sus virotes y lo obligó a cortar el ataque. Aquella energía era tan maléfica que se podía sentir cómo perturbaba la misma sangre de uno, y daba miedo encontrarse en varias oportunidades con ella, porque hacía que uno se preguntara si no estaría corrompiéndose al estar en contacto.

Vivienne tenía al Comandante sobre sus manos cuando éste perdió momentáneamente la consciencia, así que ella cerró sus ojos, concentrada simplemente en devolver la vida a Cullen, esperaba que lo lograra, él era un gran hombre y guerrero. La maga de Orlais brilló y de pronto todos sentimos que nuestros dolores corporales cedían y la herida de mi cuello sanó, no tenía dudas de que había sido un hechizo de Viv.

Cassandra atacaba una y otra vez al mago que estaba exhausto, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra una guerrera era dificultosa para él, mucho peor si esa guerrera era Cassandra Pentaghast, quien era excepcional, no solo en el combate, sino en habilidades marciales, de las que estaba haciendo uso, aunque el mago sabía defenderse, se notaba que estaba bien entrenado. Una de las flechas de Anora se impactó sobre su espalda, el mago que guerreaba contra Cass gritó. - ¡Llama al ejército, mi príncipe! – Miré a Hain que levantó sus manos y al instante un centenar de seres corruptos estuvieron sobre nosotros, como si salieran de la tierra misma.

Era como engendros tenebrosos, pero no llegaban a serlo. Quizás era un estado intermedio entre un engendro y un guarda maldito… 

Corrí a atacar a los engendros… emmm… humanoides… para evitar que llegaran hacia Vivienne. Hain se abalanzó sobre mí con un puño frontal, sosteniendo su daga, así que bloqueé su ataque con mi antebrazo derecho, di un giro de 180° (aproveché el giro para golpear a varios humanoides que intentaron acercarse a mí con el escudo), al dar aquel giro coloqué la punta de mi pie izquierdo por debajo del pie derecho de Hain, eso lo desestabilizó en el momento, aproveché el titubeo para soltar mi espada al suelo y colocar mi brazo derecho por debajo de la axila del elfo, llevando el resto de mi brazo sobre su espalda hasta su cintura y lo levanté con fuerza desde mi hombro, Hain se elevó del suelo, mientras yo lo sostenía en lo alto, incliné mi torso ligeramente hacia el frente y sostuve con firmeza a Hain mientras hacía que girara hacia el suelo, dejándolo caer pesadamente boca arriba sobre varios humanoides, en ese momento giré con celeridad, volví a poner mi mano sobre mi espada y la levanté rápidamente cortando el cuello de un humanoide, mientras con el mango de la espada incrusté el pomo sobre la laringe de Hain, que inmediatamente comenzó a toser, dolorido. Un humanoide saltó sobre mí y no tuve tiempo de levantar correctamente mi escudo, pensé que iba a herir mi cabeza, pero en ese momento un humo explotó a mi lado y Cole se hizo presente para atacarlo con dagas mortales. – Traición, desesperación,_ harellan_ ¡no! ¡no! ¡No está bien que se odien! – no entendí nada de lo que intentó decir - ¡Gracias! – le dije; - Rey Alistair, hay que detener al Lobo, es un buen Lobo, él comprenderá. – dijo el espíritu. Ya claro, el que no comprendía nada de lo que decía era yo, pero aproveché su salvataje para detener el ataque de un enemigo con mi escudo, en ese momento Hain clavó su daga sobre mi costado, pero mi armadura de Hueso de Dragón detuvo el golpe, el elfo se molestó y apoyó su mano sobre ésta y la hizo hervir sobre mi piel con aquella magia corrupta. Grité, Cole miró a Hain y lo atacó con celeridad y el elfo se vio obligado a detenerse, deteniendo su hechizo. - ¡Cole! ¿Solas entenderá? – dijo Varric a la distancia, se había alejado cuando Hain liberó aquella magia corrupta y se acercó a Anora, mejor, prefería que la cuidara.

\- No es un Lobo malo, no. El Lobo entenderá… - dijo Cole y volvió a atacar.

Vivienne tomó a Cullen en sus brazos, mientras el Comandante abría sus ojos pesadamente. - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – escuché la voz de la maga. - ¡Cassandra! ¿Puedes sola? – Cassandra asintió y corrió a su lado Josephine al canto de “¿Quién dijo que está sola?” y atacó al mago con unas dagas antivanas mágicas muy finas y unos anillos que les otorgaban llamas permanentes a sus filos. Vivienne levantó a Cullen que sostenía su abdomen y noté que el corte profundo sobre su torso estaba cicatrizando – Hay que ayudar a Elentari. – decía una y otra vez, mientras la Gran Encantadora no dejaba de pasarle magia curativa y lo alejaba del campo de batalla.

Anora apuntó sobre los humanoides y uno a uno con una precisión envidiable fue incrustando flechas sobre sus cuellos, mientras caían sin vida sobre el suelo. Morrigan levantó sus manos y llamó una nube de energía entrópica sobre mis atacantes, noté que el daño espiritual fue debilitándolos, luego movió sus manos con celeridad y dijo una palabras que no comprendí, pero mis enemigos de pronto se desorientaron, como si hubieran sido atrapados dentro de una pesadilla que no les permitía combatir, Hain, sin embargo, superó la prueba de resistencia mental y no se vio afectado. Recordé los poderes de la bruja, recordé que ella usaba mucha magia de entropía para favorecernos en el campo de batalla debilitando a los enemigos.

Varric al lado de Morrigan corrió hacia la derecha y saltó sobre una roca para tener mayor visión: - ¡Anora! – la llamó, la reina se giró hacia el enano. - ¡Haz lo mismo pero en el lado opuesto! – la instó, ella asintió y corrió rápidamente hacia otra roca que se encontraba enfrentada a la Varric y comenzó a disparar desde allí, Viv los miró y cerró sus ojos, haciendo que los misiles tuvieran hielo y pudieran dañar más.

Por otro lado, Andruil y Anaris estaban luchando con muchísimo poder contra Mythal, quien se encontraba haciendo un despliegue extraordinario a su magia, a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como antaño, según había dicho el elfo Anaris. Andruil liberó una lluvia de flechas, y dos de ellas se incrustaron sobre el cuerpo de Mythal, la elfa gritó por el dolor, situación que Anaris aprovechó para tomar una flecha con su mano y ponerla más profunda en el hombro. - ¡Muere de una maldita vez! – le gritó Andruil. - ¿¡Qué haces peleando esta batalla, Mythal!? ¡Deberías estar muerta como Elgar’nan se encargó que estuvieras! – le gritó.

\- Evito que Ghilan’nain caiga en manos detestables, estúpida. – dijo Mythal, no entendí lo que implicarían sus palabras, pero claramente desestabilizaron a Andruil quien de pronto se detuvo y no la atacó más. – Estoy aquí para detenerlo, no para apoyarlo. – Myhtal liberó magia ancestral de sus manos y rápidamente la magia interactuó con el cielo, supuse que intentó desgarrar el Velo, pero pude ver que no era maga de las Grietas, maldijo en una lengua perdida y movió sus manos con ligereza, liberando un remolino de fuego sobre Andruil.

\- Asquerosa zorra. – gritó Andruil que soltó un cinturón que tenía y la golpeó usándolo a modo de látigo, Mythal dejó que se enredara sobre su mano con dolor contenido, disipó el fuego, resistió y la acercó un poco a ella luego del rebote del golpe, tomando la frente de Andruil y haciéndola arder. Ella gritó y se la quitó de encima, Anaris levantó sus manos y una magia corrupta lo cubrió, en ese momento Andruil cambió sus vestimentas, de pronto estuvo cubierta por un metal maligno que nunca había visto, parecía muy resistente, casi indestructible. Y su arco se hizo oscuro y sus flechas se rodearon de magia de la Ruina. Disparó una flecha a Mythal que se la sacudió de encima, pero noté que la hizo sangrar y Anaris levantó un báculo que tenía un asta de oro encima, lo blandió y liberó tal poder que Mythal fue despedida a la distancia, golpeándose ferozmente sobre árboles y rocas. El elfo volvió a blandir el báculo y esta vez la explosión nos alcanzó a todos, que fuimos despedidos con agresividad. Anaris levantó las manos y modificó los mismos cielos, se abrió una grieta oscura, tierra sobre nuestros cuerpos tembló bajo sus órdenes, y él levitó al interior, junto a Sera, Hain, Elentari y el otro mago que casi había matado a Cullen, pero Cassandra corrió, creo que sin pensarlo realmente, y dio un salto magnífico hacia Anaris, Mythal brilló y el cuerpo de la Buscadora absorbió aquella magia traspasada por la elfa ancestral, levitando al lado del enemigo, cuando estuvo sobre él lo tomó en sus brazos y su cuerpo brilló de un modo que no sabía que podían los buscadores, similar a cuando los Templarios disipábamos magia, pero más solemne, una tonalidad nunca antes vista, como si detrás de la Buscadora hubiera un espíritu dándole su esencia, su_ Fe_, para que ella luchara.

En ese momento se oyó un grito aterrorizado sobre Anaris y el campo de magia de la Ruina que cubría el cuerpo de Elentari se disipó y desde las alturas la elfa cayó inconsciente, pero Mythal se transformó en dragón y la tomó en su lomo, descendiendo cerca de Cullen y Vivienne, mientras él con desesperación corría a tomar el cuerpo inconsciente de la elfa en sus manos. No estuve seguro de qué había pasado, pero Anaris explotó en magia de Ruina y Cassandra fue despedida en el suelo, a lo que Morrigan corrió a su lado y se transformó en un dragón mucho más pequeño y de tonalidades violetas, pero contuvo el impacto de la caída.

Nuestros enemigos se retiraron de todas formas.


	63. Alistair: El motivo de tu presencia. El destino de todos

Maté al último de nuestros enemigos y todo terminó.

Todos nos acercamos a Cullen y Vivienne. Mythal trastabilló y la sostuve antes de que cayera. Tenía dos flechas en su cuerpo, que con ayuda de Morrigan las quitamos y la acostamos sobre el suelo, mientras Josephine se sentó para sostener el cuerpo de la elfa. No sabía por qué, pero estaba claro que las flechas de oro parecían dañar a los elfos… Ya que Elentari también tenía una flecha sobre su abdomen, que Vivienne la quitó. – Usa tu magia para ella. – pidió Cullen, que aún tenía aquella palidez peligrosa sobre su piel. La maga asintió y comenzó a pasar su magia a la elfa, pero se notaba por el sudor de su frente que había usado demasiado poder en el Comandante. Me pregunté hasta qué punto un mago era capaz de usar su propia magia para dar vida a otros… Aunque nunca lo sabría, pues no tenía aquellas cualidades.

Morrigan impuso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Mythal y brilló sutilmente sobre la maga, comenzando a curarla. Anora se acercó a nosotros con Varric, el enano se adelantó y tomó asiento al lado de Cullen, apoyando una mano amistosa sobre su hombro, el Comandante lo miró cansado, el enano le sonrió. – Vaya, te ves horrible, Ricitos. – le dijo, Cullen sonrió con dificultad y volvió a mirar a Elentari preocupado, que no le sacaba los ojos de encima. – La cantidad de sangre que tienes podría ser tranquilamente toda la que circula por tu cuerpo.

\- Lo sé. – contestó. Cassandra se acercó a su amigo y para sorpresa de todos, abrazó al Comandante. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Lamento mucho que hayamos tardado tanto, Cullen. – le dijo y alejó su cuerpo de él. Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas sobre sus ojos, como si aquello dijera “no podemos volver a permitir que el enemigo se encuentre tan cerca del éxito” y al mismo tiempo asintieron.

\- Me han salvado. – contestó y me miró, en sus ojos hubo agradecimiento. – Estoy en deuda contigo, Alistair. – me dijo. – No tendré modo de pagarla, nunca.

\- Ah, no…- dije y sacudí mi mano restando importancia al rescate. – Mantenla con vida y estaremos mano a mano. – le dije, él me sonrió. – Igual, ha sido la flecha de Anora la que desvió el golpe con la espada. - Pensé que yo también estaba en deuda con él, pues Praianna me había contado que Cullen había sido bueno con ella en el Círculo, y uno de los motivos por los que ella siempre se sintió a gusto y segura, fue porque él velaba por ella. Aunque él no lo supiera, yo también había estado en deuda con el Comandante. Aunque ahora quizás la habíamos saldado.

\- Muchas gracias, su majestad. – dijo el Comandante a Anora que le sonrió, mientras tenía sobre sus brazos a Elentari, que aún estaba inconsciente. Se notaba que la cuidaba con amor. Cullen estaba enamorado de la elfa. Recordé a Praianna nuevamente, y aquellos tiempos en los que con solo verme uno podía decir sin dudas que la amaba. Me entristecí y me dolió el corazón. No quería pensar en ella. No después de lo que había sucedido con Anora… Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de borrar aquellos recuerdos. Levanté la vista y miré a la reina… Al final no estaba seguro de qué era aquello que había pasado entre los dos. 

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste allá arriba, Cassandra? – quiso saber Varric, y recordé a la Buscadora tomar en sus brazos al mago y provocar algo que no comprendí, pero que fue efectivo, pues liberó a Elentari.

Cassandra miró al enano y respondió: - Soy Buscadora de la Verdad, tengo ciertos dones que puedo usar en el campo de la batalla… - hizo una pausa, al ver que todos deseábamos saber cuáles eran esos dones suspiró molesta. – Bien. Yo puedo manipular el maná de la sangre de los magos, hacerlo hervir y ellos se someten a mi voluntad. – yo abrí los ojos como plato sorprendido.

\- ¿Y recién ahora lo usas? – dije incrédulo.

\- Vaya, eres _otra _diosa guerrera. – bromeó Varric. Cassandra se molestó.

\- No debe usarse a la ligera. No es justo. En este caso lo creí necesario.

\- Hiciste bien. – dijo Cullen. – Gracias, Cassandra. – ella asintió. – Pero Anaris usa magia de la Ruina, al drenar su Maná ¿cómo interrumpiste su conexión con la Ruina?

\- Los magos tienen maná circulando por su sangre, en el caso de Anaris el maná corrupto, de todas formas he sido capaz de manipularlo… Todo un hallazgo si debo ser honesta, no sabía que tenía control sobre la Magia de la Ruina también. – contestó la mujer.

Anora se acercó a mí y tomó mi hombro. - Hay que reunir un ejército. – dijo, pero sonó como una orden. Yo la miré y aunque me hubiera gustado contradecirla, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, así que simplemente asentí, como el soldado que era: dispuesto a cumplir con las órdenes de su majestad. 

Miré a Mythal que yacía sobre los brazos de Morrigan y vi que el color poco a poco iba volviendo sobre tu rostro: - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – quise saber.

\- No debes preocuparte por mí, humano. – me contestó la elfa. – Reúne el ejército que la mujer ordena. Nuestra prioridad es el enemigo, Fen’Harel. Y lo conozco de sobras como para saber que no debemos dejar cabos sueltos o los usará a su favor. – asentí.

\- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, Anora? – quise saber. – Creo que todos somos conscientes de los peligros, pero es algo imposible de concebir todo un ejército del Sur aquí en el Norte. – ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- En Orlais y Ferelden saben del peligro. – dijo la reina. – Me he encargado de dejar todo listo para que nuestros ejércitos avancen hacia Tevinter. A estas alturas lo deben estar haciendo. Joseph comanda las fuerzas reales de Ferelden, nuestros Campeones, - miró a Cullen que estaba cabizbajo, preocupado por Elentari. Ella caminó hasta él y lo tomó de las manos, poniéndolo de pie – No hay tiempo para dudar, Comandante. – le dijo con voz severa. Cullen y ella estuvieron cara a cara. – El reino de Ferelden te necesita, así como todo Thedas. Tú deberías ser el Comandante de las Fuerzas Templarias del Santuario. – Cullen asintió, aunque noté que era un gran peso para él hacerse cargo de comandar a su antigua Orden. – Fiona traerá a los magos del Colegio, Praianna a los del Círculo… Leliana partirá con las fuerzas templarias de la Capilla hacia aquí y Gaspard con el ejército de Orlais y los _chevaliers_.

\- ¿Cómo han hecho para lograr que todas las naciones cooperen por una misma causa? – preguntó Varric. – Quiero decir… No solo es descabellado ir al Norte, sino que además hay una tratado de paz con los Qunari a los que faltaríamos si los atacamos, ¿o estoy equivocado?

\- No lo estás, Varric. – dijo Anora. – Pero Leliana ha sido insistente en el peligro que representan Hain y Fen’Harel…

\- … ha hecho bien. – interrumpió Mythal. – Me alegra oír que al menos una humana ha comprendido que la amenaza no son los Qunari ni los otros enemigos. Sino Fen’Harel. Él es implacable. – noté que Varric la miró con una expresión que no pude descifrar, pero estaba claro que no esperaba que la elfa hablara así de su colega.

\- Como iba diciendo…- continuó Anora. – Leliana fue muy insistente respecto al peligro que representa. Los Qunari están atacando Minrathous pero en estos momentos lo importante es que todas las naciones conserven sus ejércitos para la guerra que se avecina. Debemos defender Tevinter, pues sus fuerzas serán de vital importancia para el futuro. – concluyó. – Según tiene entendido a través de sus espíes, Fen’Harel se encuentra en Tevinter. No podemos entregar aquellas tierras en bandeja para que las ataque y conquiste. Sería una locura.

> Hemos hablado con la verdad, presentado pruebas y hemos sido escuchadas. – dijo Anora.

\- Vaya, será la primera vez que eso funcione. – contestó el enano levantando los hombros, yo sonreí.

\- Dímelo a mí. – le dije y los dos reímos.

\- ¿Qué verdad, exactamente? – quiso saber Varric. 

Anora nos miró algo molesta y levantando su voz y caminando de lado a lado mostrándose frente a nosotros como la soberana que era habló: – La posibilidad de morir a manos de Hain y Fen’Harel ha sido oída, por lo menos en Ferelden. – luego me miró. – Nuestras fuerzas militares de Ferelden necesitan un guía poderoso Alistair Theirin. Un soberano que los comande, que les demuestre que es digno de ser seguido – me dijo con seriedad. – Acepta pues tu destino. – hubo silencio entre los dos, yo incrédulo por lo que ella diría a continuación, y ella enfrentándome sin titubear, segura de la decisión que ya había tomado tiempo atrás. No podía creer que Anora diría lo que creía que quería decir: - Comanda tus ejércitos y se el Rey que estás destinado a ser, Alistar Sangre de Dragón. – Anora había venido hasta aquí no porque quisiera mostrar su valía ni porque Flemeth se lo había pedido; no, en realidad había venido porque todo este tiempo tuvo en mente que yo fuera el soberano que tiempo atrás había decidido no ser… Ella me había hablado de las exigencias que se apoyaban sobre su imagen por ser mujer y no haber vuelto a casarse porque lo que quería era un rey que le diera al trono aquella imagen masculina que ella no podía, y de ese modo sacarse de encima el peso de las habladurías… No quería nada heroico, sus intenciones no habían sido otras más que seguir jugando aquel juego de tronos que tanto le gustaba. Sonreí molesto: ¡qué estúpido había sido! Al final ella solo había visto en mí la posibilidad de una ventaja. Recordé cuando nos besamos y la oportunidad que le había dado para creer en ella, pero Anora seguía siendo la misma joven que había tirado de los hilos de mi hermano con facilidad, y quería hacer lo mismo conmigo… como si fuera una marioneta.

\- Así que éste es el motivo por el que has venido con nosotros. – le dije algo desilusionado de comprender todo con claridad. – Quieres que gobierne Ferelden a tu lado. – dije. Ella asintió. Yo sonreí y negué con un movimiento de cabeza. Me sentí traicionado por haber esperado más de ella. 

\- Ya es hora de que aceptes tu destino, Alistair. – dijo Anora a mi lado. – No puedes seguir huyendo de lo que te corresponde hacer. Tu presencia levantará la moral de tus soldados. Debes combatir con ellos. Si sobrevives a esta guerra, serás Rey de Ferelden. – dijo Anora.

\- A tu lado. – dije casi en un susurro, pero ella notó la amenaza de su lugar en el trono. Guardó silencio durante un tiempo como si no hubiera dejado lugar para pensar otra cosa, como por ejemplo que me rebelara y me quedara con el trono para mí, pero sin ella. Yo era el heredero del rey y además hombre. Era todo lo que ella nunca sería. – Por supuesto. - dijo finalmente. – Tú mismo has reconocido que tengo capacidades para gobernar. Sabes que me necesitas a tu lado. Pero el pueblo de Ferelden te necesita en el Trono.

\- ¿Hace cuánto vienen planeando esto con Teagan? – quise saber y hablé casi en un susurro y con pena sobre mi rostro.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablarlo luego. Ahora hay una guerra que ganar. – me instó Anora. Me miró severa, desalmada. Y yo me sentí un idiota. Pensé en Praianna, pensé en aquel beso con Anora y me pregunté cuándo dejaría de confiar en las personas…

\- Tiene razón la Reina. – dijo Vivienne que se interpuso entre los dos.

\- Has como dice la humana soberana. – agregó Mythal que se puso de pie, dejando de lado la magia curativa de Morrigan.

\- ¿Qué es lo que han planeado durante todo este tiempo con Leliana, Anora? – me giré hacia a ella esperando respuesta… La reina se dispuso a hablar…


	64. Nolan: Una Marcha Exaltada

Caminé con mi cuerpo erguido mientras mis pasos me acercaban a la Sala de Audiencias en el que la Divina Victoria me esperaba. Ya era raro ver un elfo en estos tiempos que corrían en cualquier sitio de Thedas, pero más aún ver uno con postura soberbia, que no pedía permiso para existir y que por sobre todo tenía una audiencia con su Perfección.

Leliana y yo habíamos establecido una relación de confianza mutua. Bueno, solo si realmente se puede confiar en una bardo y un espía. Yo le otorgaba información del mundo y Fen’Harel a cambio de información de la Gran Catedral y la magia del Sur. Sabía de memoria que ella me mentía, y quizás ella sospechaba que yo también lo hacía. Pero no hay mejor mentira que aquella que encierra algo de verdad, así que ambos nos escuchábamos con deseos de saber cuáles de todas las palabras que oíamos eran ciertas y cuáles no. Un juego que Leliana adoraba.

Para ella yo era Agente de Ruiseñor y para los Qunari Hissrad. Para los Qunari yo trataba con humanos solo para engañarlos, y para Leliana yo trataba con Qunari solo para engañarlos. La verdad rondaba entre medio y me pertenecía sólo a mí.

Cuando ingresé a su oficina ella me sonrió y me pasó un poco de té para que el ambiente fuera más cordial. – Nolan, me alegro de volver a verte. Veo que los Qunari aún no han descubierto tus mentiras. – sonrió.

\- Una vez que conoces a tu enemigo puedes hacer lo que esperan que hagas. – le dije. – Ellos quieren un soldado que no cuestione, así que no cuestiono. Es fácil que no sospechen.

\- Las enseñanzas del Qun son efectivas, me pregunto cómo te las arreglas para tenerlos comiendo de tus manos.

\- Del mismo modo que Briala tiene a Fen’Harel comiendo de sus mentiras. – Leliana se movió incómoda sobre su silla. Sí, yo sabía que Briala era doble agente, así como sabía que la Divina Victoria sospechaba de mí: que fuera en realidad Agente de Fen’Harel; ni agente de Ruiseñor ni Hissrad, sino Agente de Fen’Harel. – La mentira nos es a todos conocida. Solo que algunos de nosotros somos capaces de ser “guardianes de ilusiones”. – sonreí, ella también.

\- ¿Qué noticias me traes de Seheron y Par Vollen?

\- Están construyendo acorazados. – le dije. – Pretenden invadir en Norte y luego el Sur. Si hubo algún momento más propicio para preparar a las fuerzas de Thedas, es este. Aprovecha tu rango, prepara una Marcha Exaltada. El golpe de los Qunari será magistral. – Leliana guardó silencio y pensó en mis palabras.

\- Las guerras solo dejan muerte y destrucción a su paso. – dijo la Divina Victoria.

\- Imagina lo que dejarían los Qunari sobre las tierras de Thedas.

\- Esclavitud. – concluyó Leliana. Yo asentí. Ella apoyó sus codos sobre su escritorio, enlazó sus dedos y finalmente su delicado mentón se apoyó sobre estos. Guardó silencio y pensó en mi propuesta.

\- Lo que me pides es peligroso. – me dijo.

\- ¿Una Marcha Exaltada? – pregunté. - ¿Tienes miedo de ser recordada como una bárbara y no una pacifista como intentó serlo Justinia? – ella me miró con ira por mis palabras. - ¿De qué le sirvió la paz a tu amada Justinia? Yace muerta, destrozada por el enemigo. Acaso ¿tú permitirás que tus enemigos tomen tu vida?

\- Por supuesto que haré lo necesario para darle un futuro a Thedas, pero entiende Nolan. Una Marcha Exaltada es un último recurso…

\- Los Qunari atacarán Minrathous. Esto te lo vengo advirtiendo hace tiempo. Si destrozan a los magos del Norte no tendrán posibilidad en el Sur. A pesar de los cambios en los últimos años aún tus magos no cuentan con libertades y son pocos los que tienen años de práctica aquí. La mayoría son jóvenes e inexpertos y sin mencionar que los elfos están con Fen’Harel. Solo cuentan con magos humanos y algún que otro Tal – Vashoth. Sabes que nuestra ventaja radica con la magia frente a los Qunari y evitando la confrontación marítima.

\- En Kirkwall y Wycome hemos destinado grandes cantidades de dinero para fabricar nuestras embarcaciones de guerra.

\- De nuevo, Leliana… - la interrumpí. – Llevas dos años haciéndolo. Los Qunari llevan toda una vida. Sin mencionar que controlan Par Vollen y parte de Seheron. No, la lucha tiene que ser en tierra firme y no podemos permitir que vengan hacia el Sur ni diezmen el Norte. Fen’Harel está en el Norte, sólo estarían haciendo su trabajo.

\- Fen’Harel no necesita que nadie haga su trabajo. – me corrigió. – Desgarrando el Velo nos gana la batalla tanto a nosotros como a ellos. Esa no es su preocupación.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – quise saber.

\- Hain. – me contestó. – Fen’Harel aún no ha destrozado el Velo porque no comprende las intenciones del elfo. No sabe qué es lo que desea hacer, cuando lo sepa decidirá si ha llegado el momento de romper su propia creación o acabar con el elfo primero y luego con la vida en Thedas.

\- Imagino que Briala te ha hablado de sus intenciones. – quise corroborar. Leliana asintió. La noté tensa. Ella siempre estaba tensa en mi presencia. Creo que no podía terminar de decidir si era realmente su aliado o no. Pero yo le daba buenas ideas y buena información, por lo tanto me toleraba y me decía todo aquello que creía que no daría ventajas a Fen’Harel si fuera yo su agente, y lo suficiente para que creyera que ella confiaba en mí. Yo había caminado demasiado tiempo en la vida de Elvhenan que había sido igual o peor que esta Era, por lo tanto no era tonto y no necesitaba demasiadas pistas para saber cuándo alguien me mentía o desconfiaba. – Así que Fen’Harel ve a Hain como una amenaza… - Leliana asintió. – Bien, pero no nos desviemos del tema… Deberás hacer marchar a las fuerzas de la Capilla contra los Qunari.

\- ¿Sabes las implicancias que tendría romper el tratado de paz? – dijo molesta.

\- Por supuesto. – contesté. – La guerra. Lo cual es obvio. Pero ¿sabes tú las implicancias de destrozar Tevinter y dejar las fuerzas de Fen’Harel liberadas así como las de Hain? Lamentablemente, los Qunari son solo una molestia… Los verdaderos enemigos son otros y son muy poderosos. – Ella volvió a guardar silencio y pensar en mi propuesta. Luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la esquina de su oficina, pensó un poco más, se movió inquieta y volvió a mi lado, pero sin tomar asiento.

\- Lo tengo todo listo para liderar nuestras fuerzas. – me afirmó. – Pero aún no he declarado la Marcha Exaltada. Pero si quisiera, podría hacerlo. – me puse de pie a su lado y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Nos miramos en silencio sin que ninguno cediera un centímetro de distancia. El que primero lo hiciera demostraría debilidad.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? – la insté a llevar adelante la guerra.

\- Sensatez, Nolan. – me dijo. – Espero serenar mis pensamientos antes de llevar hombres y mujeres a una guerra catastrófica. La última vez que guerreamos contra los Qunari estuvimos casi dos siglos pagando las consecuencias.

\- Sería peor que Fen’Harel nos derrotara… ¿No? Al menos con los Qunari sigue existiendo Thedas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con una Marcha Exaltada?

\- ¿¡Mi obsesión!? – pregunté molesto. – Leliana, no estás viendo el panorama completo. Si los Qunari vencen al Norte, que lo harán, podrán descender al Sur cuando lo deseen. Hain, por lo que sabemos, manipula las fuerzas de la Magia de Ruina, ¿sabes las implicancias de eso sobre nosotros? Acabaríamos desenterrando una Sexta Ruina con Hain siendo el líder y Fen’Harel como otro frente de guerra mientras los Qunari dominan el Norte e invaden el Sur. – ella se giró molesta y apoyó los puños sobre la mesa, pensando y en una clara expresión corporal que decía “no tengo otra opción más que la guerra”, como si mis palabras pusieran sobre sus hombros toneladas de peso. El peso de una decisión infame pero necesaria. Yo apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro y la acaricié para darle esperanzas, ella no me miró. – Sé que es una decisión difícil, pero en tiempos extremos… medidas extremas. – le recordé.

\- ¿Has hablado con Praianna? – quiso saber ella.

\- Praianna no conoce nada acerca de la Ruina, excepto lo poco que han interpretado los Guardas Grises. Necesitaríamos los conocimientos de un elfo que hubiera habitado Elvhenan para saber si hay más información. – ese elfo era yo, pero por supuesto que no confiaba en los humanos para que lo supieran. – Por otro lado, ¿sabes algo de Briala?

\- Solo lo que te he dicho. Ha sido capturada y no sé si está viva, pero he mandado a algunos de mis agentes a recuperarla.

\- Es primordial rescatarla. Ella sabe demasiado. – Leliana asintió y noté preocupación en su mirada. Sin que me viera sonreí. Conocía demasiado bien la desesperación de un amante. Mythal había tenido esa mirada varias veces cuando Solas estuvo a punto de ser descubierto y conmigo habíamos trazados los planes más descabellados para mantener el anonimato del elfo el mayor tiempo posible mientras conformábamos el frente de los Rebeldes contra los Evanuri. Leliana y Briala eran amantes ¿Eso podría ser una ventaja para mis planes?


	65. Praianna: En tiempos extremos, medidas extremas. Parte 1

Caminé a prisa hacia la oficina que estaba ocupando el Arl Teagan en ausencia de la Reina Anora en el Castillo de Denerim. Golpeé impaciente la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió inmediatamente. Mi cabeza funciona a mil por hora desde hacía meses. La idea que de Urthemiel estuviera dentro de Fen’Harel me volvía loca, pues_ yo_ había persuadido a Alistair a que realizar aquel ritual con Morrigan y ahora las consecuencias serían mucho peores que la muerte de alguno de nosotros dos durante el enfrentamiento con el archidemonio. Sin embargo, por algún motivo me faltaba información para comprender en su totalidad todo a nuestro alrededor y la grandeza de mi error. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de Elvhenan según me había aconsejado Nolan, que me explicara mejor… Pues la información que había encontrado en el Oeste no había hecho más que dejarme desorientada. Por otro lado, Fen’Harel podría ser ese elfo que yo necesitaba para aclarar dudas… pero era él quien tenía a Urthemiel y me enloquecía no solo pensar que él caminaba con nosotros en Thedas.

Cerré mis ojos, no quería pensar en Alistair. Su rostro apenado cuando lo traté con tanta frialdad, luego de tantos días sin habernos visto me partía el alma. Pero él no entendía una cosa: yo no me podía perdonar a mí misma haberlo obligado a realizar aquel ritual. Su hijo había portado un dios antiguo corrupto y él ni siquiera lo había sabido. Ahora necesitábamos todos los ejércitos de Thedas para vencer a nuestros enemigos. Tevinter estaba en llamas y Fen’Harel sospechosamente en silencio. El silencio antes del rugido de la batalla.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y yo ingresé con paso firme. – Teagan. Me alegra verte ¿Anora ya ha partido?

\- Así es, Praianna. – asentí. – Alistair con ella. – los dos nos miramos. Teagan me había convencido tiempo atrás que permitiera que Alistair contrajera matrimonio con Anora. Él debía gobernar Ferelden. Yo no había querido formar parte de aquel asunto, que lo decidiera él, en libertad, si quería ser o no el Rey. Yo ya había hecho demasiado persuadiéndolo. Si hubiera hecho caso a sus deseos la última vez, no estaría teniendo pesadillas con Fen’Harel todas las noches. Además, había algo que me turbaba aún más… Había comenzado a soñar con engendros tenebrosos… lo que podía significar una sola cosa: ellos habían comenzado la búsqueda de un alma de dios antiguo ¿Viviría una Sexta Ruina? Esperaba que no. Pero esto, no se lo había dicho a nadie.

\- Debemos partir cuanto antes hacia Minrathous. Los Qunari están atacando la ciudad y nos llevará tiempo tener el ejército en aquel sitio. – Teagan asintió. – La Divina Victoria se encargó de llevar a cabo la compra de los buques de guerra que nos dejarán en las costas marítimas de Kirkwall, además de que contamos con el apoyo del vizconde Tethras que se ha ofrecido a prestarnos sus embarcaciones. Serán suficientes para mover las tropas fereldenas, así como a los templarios de Cullen Rutherford. – Teagan suspiró sobre su despacho y llevó su mano hacia sus cabellos.

\- Así que realmente lo haremos. – dijo. – Realmente llevaremos todas nuestras tropas a batallar en tierras norteñas con la esperanza de que estas profecías descabelladas no se cumplan. – noté duda en su voz. Lo miré determinada.

\- Mi señor. No sería la primera vez que batallas para evitar profecías descabelladas. También lo hiciste más de diez años atrás, confiando en mí. Confía nuevamente en mis palabras. Sé de lo que hablo. – él me miró y sonrió.

\- Realmente el mundo es afortunado de contar con una mujer como tú. Dudas menos que los hombres y enfrentas el peligro como solo una mujer lo haría. – Si pretendía ser un halago, no lo logró. No me sorprendía que siguiera soltero. Levanté una ceja. – Mi sobrino es afortunado de tenerte. – intenté no demostrar incomodidad… Pero yo no era lo que él se merecía. No podía quitarme esta culpa de encima, de haberlo obligado a… ¡Ay! No quería pensar más. Quería enmendar mi error.

\- Por favor, Teagan. Cuanto antes necesito que te encargues de esto. – insistí. - Yo partiré hacia Orlais, mientras esperamos que lleguen las fuerzas templarias del Santuario hasta Denerim.

\- Anora se encargó de dejar la orden cuando visitó a Alistair en el Santuario. Saben qué día deben estar aquí en el Castillo para partir. La Reverenda Madre Inés irá a la cabeza, luego la Divina Victoria se unirá a la marcha. – Teagan pareció en desacuerdo. – Será la primera vez que una Divina marche a la guerra.

\- En tiempos extremos, medidas extremas. – dije.

\- Aquí está todo en orden, Praianna. Los Bannors están al tanto de la situación y saben que batallaremos en Tevinter. Hemos hecho correr el rumor de que Alistair estará allí con intenciones de vencer para venir a Ferelden a hacerse cargo del Trono. Fue la única estrategia que encontré para que los Arleses y Bannors nos dieran sus soldados. – yo asentí. – No es que todos simpaticen con Alistair, pero todos desean descendencia para el trono ahora que Gaspard ocupa el trono de Orlais. Sabemos que durante nuestra guerra civil reinaba Celene en Orlais y fue quien evitó que aprovecharon la situación social de Ferelden para volver a enviar un usurpador. Es de público conocimiento que Gaspard desea expandir sus horizontes. Con él en el trono la paz no está asegurada.

\- Pero con Alistair como rey, el pueblo cree que no será derrotado ante el ataque del _chevalier_. – dije, Teagan asintió.

\- … y Anora no ha tenido un heredero, lo que los pone intranquilos, ya que temen una nueva invasión orlesiana en el futuro si la reina envejece sin un heredero a su lado. Debemos tener un Rey Guerrero y herencia legítima. Alistair es la mejor opción, y Ferelden lo sabe

> Si la sangre de la Reina Rebelde está en el trono nuevamente, la aceptarán. – asentí.

\- Podrían celebrar una Gran Asamblea para buscar el próximo heredero si Alistair se niega. – dije. – Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿qué dijo el Teyrn Cousland? – Teagan asintió.

\- Mandará soldados y se quedarán en el Castillo en nuestra ausencia. – asentí también. – Pero de ningún modo dejaremos nuestras tierras indefensas. Estaríamos mandando solo 1/3 de nuestras fuerzas militares al Norte. El resto estarán en Ferelden. – era sensato.

\- Desde que Gaspard ocupó el Trono de Orlais, la importancia de la sangre real volvió a tener gran peso. Han estado hostigando a Anora desde entonces. Lo he hablado con la reina. – dije. Anora me había comentado que desde que Gaspard había ocupado el trono orlesiano había descubierto muchos intentos de traición, gracias a sus espías, que la habían alertado sobre esta situación. El hecho que no tuviera marido ni herencia directa la había debilitado. Parecía ser que a nadie le importara que la mujer hubiera gobernado con maestría y hubiera mejorado la estabilidad del reino. Lo único que querían era al hijo de Maric en el Trono. Esta batalla iba a hacer a Alistair aún más famoso, creo que no tendría escapatoria.

\- De todas formas lo importante es lo real: tenemos los soldados de nuestros Teyrn, Arleses y Bannors, tenemos a los templarios del Santuarios y de la Capilla, tenemos la milicia real de Ferelden y sus Campeones, tenemos los recursos marítimos de Kirkwall, los magos del Colegio y del Círculo, y debemos convencer solo a Gaspard. Con ello bastará.

\- Gaspard será un hueso difícil de roer. – dije. – Pero necesitamos contar con su presencia, si Ferelden se debilita enviando tropas, así también debe suceder con Orlais. – Teagan asintió de acuerdo.

\- No será tan complicado convencerlo si usas el tema de la sangre real como excusa. Dile que cabalgará al lado de Alistair, dile que será una batalla épica, que serán recordados como los reyes que trajeron el tradicionalismo a los tronos del Sur. Apela a su orgullo. Habla del honor de los _chevaliers_. – yo pensé en aquella palabras. Quizás sería mejor que yo hablara con Gaspard en lugar de Leliana, las rivalidades entre ambos crecían día a día. 

\- La política ¿siempre es tan vil? – pregunté. - ¿Debemos mentir a todos para lograr nuestros objetivos?

\- Detesto la política tanto como tú o Alistair, pero alguien debe gobernar. Prefiero que seamos nosotros. – yo sonreí.

\- Tienes razón. Iré a buscar a Leliana. En cuanto a Gaspard… creo que expandir su influencia le interesa más. Le hablaré de la posibilidad de trabar contactos reales con Tevinter si Dorian Pavus vive luego de esta guerra. La idea sería que nosotros eligiéramos el nuevo el Arconte Imperial…


	66. Praianna: En tiempos extremos, medidas extremas. Parte 2

Leliana se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina situada en la Gran Catedral de Val Royeaux, cuando yo llegué a su puerta. Cuando nos vimos nos saludamos con premura, sabiendo que teníamos mucho por hacer.

Las dos caminamos con paso acelerado para asistir a la reunión del su majestad imperial: Gaspard.

Los ejércitos de Ferelden estaban reunidos en Denerim a la espera de nuestra orden para embarcar hacia Tevinter, mientras esperaban que los Templarios del Santuario llegaran.

Por otro lado en Orlais, los magos del Colegio de Encantadores y del Círculo se habían reunido frente al Palacio del Invierno para partir hacia Denerim, mientras que la Orden Templaria de la Capilla también había destinado algunos de sus soldados. Solo necesitábamos el visto bueno del Emperador y de ese modo partir hacia Denerim para viajar a Kirkwall por ruta marítima, de allí hacia Tevinter desde tierra.

Leliana ya no llevaba sus ropas de Divina Victoria, no. Llevaba una armadura media de Hueso de Dragón que la cubría finamente en todo su cuerpo, decorada con runas mágicas que aumentaban aún más su resistencia física y armadura natural, mientras que un arco magistral descansaba sobre su espalda, con carcaj lleno de flechas mágicas. Collar y anillos sobre su cuerpo, quien sabe con qué beneficios para la bardo, así como cinturón y muchas pociones para el viaje. Yo, por mi parte, llevaba una armadura ligera de alta calidad, creada con argentita tocada por el Velo y membrana de dragón de hielo, runas de protección contra magia espiritual y aumento de la armadura natural. Llevaba un collar que aumentaba excepcionalmente mi vitalidad, así como dos anillos: uno que favorecía el desvío de ataques a distancia y otro que aumentaba el poder del fuego, aquella magia que me gustaba liberar en combate. Tenía un báculo magistral con el poder de la naturaleza y con una pieza que lo transformaba en una obra maestra, logrando una potencia de ataque única. La cogulla que tapaba mis cabellos rojos como el fuego y la capa que me protegían aumentaban la capacidad de no ser percibida por el enemigo. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta del Emperador, estas dos guerreras que caminaban a su encuentro partirían a combatir al enemigo. Partimos a su encuentro

Una vez dentro de la Gran Catedral nos encontramos con Gaspard, quien había sido citado a una audiencia con Su Perfección. Llevaba ropas nobles y caras y nos dedicó una mirada seria. Con un movimiento de cabeza nos invitó a acercarnos y las dos le hicimos reverencia.

\- ¿Podrían explicar qué es lo que sucede para que la Divina Victoria decida ir a la guerra? – preguntó con desprecio Gaspard. – Nuestra Divina no solo permite que los elfos estudien, que los magos no sean custodiados, que el Santuario Templario compita con las fuerzas militares de la Orden Templaria de la Capilla, sino que además preconiza la guerra y va hacia ella en la cabecera vistiendo ropas de guerrera y olvidando sus atuendos divinos… ¿Deseas llamar una Marcha Exaltada? – empalidecí al oír aquello. No había pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero si uno miraba todos los ejércitos que habíamos movido, bien podría tratarse de aquello.

\- En tiempos extremos, medidas extremas, su majestad imperial. – dijo Leliana con dulce voz y bajando su cabeza en una reverencia. Luego levantó la mirada y los ojos de ambos se enfrentaron. – Thedas se encuentra en peligro. Se aproxima una guerra sin precedentes… Los Qunari enviarán acorazados a las costas de Tevinter y destrozarán al Norte, provocando la invasión al Sur.

\- Eso no lo sabemos. – interrumpió Gaspard. – Para destrozar al Norte necesitarían un ejército como no han tenido nunca, y de tenerlo ahora, la guerra los debilitaría sin poder invadir el Sur hasta reagruparse. Yo digo, que se sacrifique el Norte.

\- No es tan sencillo, su majestad imperial y lo sabes. – dijo Leliana. – No es momento para debilitarnos, no importa si es el Norte o el Sur. Tenemos mayores amenazas que los Qunari.

\- Oh, sí. Ese tal Hain del que vengo oyendo reportes hace tiempo y Fen’Harel… ese mago que ingresó un espía a tus tropas durante los tiempos de la Inquisición en tus narices. – se burló el emperador. - ¿De nuevo me saldrás con esto, Divina Victoria? – dijo molesto y caminando de un lado a otro. – Ya he oído advertencias anteriormente… Una y mil veces de tu parte, a decir verdad.

\- … y siempre fueron ciertas. – lo interrumpió. Gaspard la miró molesto. – Su majestad imperial, eres un hombre de guerra, escúchanos y dínos si te parece que es descabellado. – Hubo silencio entre ambos, pero el emperador asintió y se dispuso a escucharnos.

Leliana le contó sobre Fen’Harel y sus intenciones de destruir el Velo, le contó sobre el mundo de la vigilia y del sueño, le explicó sobre el Más Alla y la existencia del Velo. Gaspard era un hombre culto, sabía de estas cosas, pero despreciaba la magia como cualquier _shem _que no la comprendiera. Luego habló de Hain y las profecías sobre Andraste, lo cual pareció molestar al Emperador, y de los Qunari y la invasión en Minrathous. Gaspard pareció conforme con el futuro de los tevinteranos, pero Leliana le explicó que aquel sitio había sido el lugar donde se estableció la antigua Arlathan, y que de encontrarse en algún sitio Fen’Harel, sería allí. Si el Norte caía, el elfo podría invadir el Sur sin problemas.

\- Gaspard… - dijo Leliana. – Si logramos salvar a Tevinter tendremos la oportunidad de elegir un nuevo Arconte Imperial. Y es mi deseo que sea…

\- Dorian Pavus. – finalizó Gaspard llevando su mano a su mentón y pensando en las ventajas de tener el Norte como aliado, como nunca antes había sucedido en la historia de la humanidad. En sus ojos noté un brillo glotón, sediento de más poder y una sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios. Leliana lo captó y supo que todas las palabras que vendrían después sólo serían una actuación, pero que la decisión acababa de ser tomada por el Emperador. Lo que Gaspard no sabía era que el cargo de Arconte Imperial no le correspondía a ningún miembro del Magisterio, pero eran ellos quienes se encargaban de elegir a uno cuando no había sucesor. Nosotros queríamos ser quienes eligiéramos al mago que sería el próximo arconte. 

\- Su majestad imperial – dije, interrumpiendo. – Hay algo más. – Gaspard me miró. – He comenzado a sentir a los engendros tenebrosos moverse en las profundidades de la tierra. – El emperador se preocupó. Me sorprendió que se lo tomara con tanta seriedad al tema de las Ruinas, pues Orlais casi no se había visto afectada por la Quinta Ruina. Supuse que tenerme a mí, la Heroína de Ferelden, frente a él, hizo que no dudara. – Creemos que podría llegar a desencadenarse una Sexta Ruina, y si los engendros tenebrosos encuentran el mundo de los hombres en estado decadente, será difícil vencerlos. – Cualquiera que no conociera al Emperador Gaspard pensaría que el hombre era un sanguinario, glotón por poder y clasista hasta la médula. Lo cierto era que Gaspard era un líder guerrero, característica adecuada para el trono desde mi punto de vista, pero además había vivido las suficientes aventuras como para creer en estos cuentos descabellados que le contábamos. Sabía sobre la magia antigua de Arlathan por mano propia y era sensato en la medida en que un orlesiano puede serlo.

Gaspard sopesó todas nuestras palabras. Caminó de un lado a otro, hizo preguntas una y otra vez intentando encontrar coherencia a lo que le decíamos. Y poco a poco fue viendo que todo encajaba, como solo un relato real puede hacerlo. Suspiró frustrado, volvió a caminar de un lado a otro, pensó en las consecuencias de lo que decíamos en su reino. - ¿Dicen que además el hijo de Maric luchará contra el enemigo? – Leliana asintió. Gaspard levantó la mirada y nos observó a las dos. – En tiempos extremos, medidas extremas, ¿no? – sonreímos las dos. – Vaya, no creí que volvería a combatir luego de ser Emperador. Pero soy un emperador y un_ chevalier._ – dijo. – Y el honor de los_ chevaliers_ me obliga a no desoír este relato. El amor por Orlais me exige dar una respuesta. – Leliana sonrió. – He de confesar que ya me habías advertido varias veces de estos peligros, Leliana. Pero nunca me habías comentado todo lo que estaba sucediendo y todo lo que estabas moviendo entre las diferentes ciudades para lograr el éxito en esta guerra… Están mancillando el nombre de nuestra señora Andraste… No podemos permitirlo.

\- No, su majestad imperial. – dijo Leliana. – Solo un Emperador coherente es capaz de oír estas palabras y creerlas. Partir a la guerra no es una decisión fácil. No. Menos cuando la ayuda será para una Nación que no ha beneficiado a Orlais, más allá de evitar que los Qunari viajaran más hacia el Sur de lo que harían si no estuviesen guerreando en el Norte.

> Los Qunari han sido muy osados durante la celebración del Glorioso Concilio un año atrás amenazando con una invasión en el Sur. Creo que conocer nuestra fuerza de ataque será un recordatorio para que no vuelvan a amenazarnos. – Gaspard asintió.

\- Explicar a un pueblo que goza de la paz que nos iremos a la guerra no será fácil. – dijo él. Leliana estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Nuestra señora Andrastre será portadora de la verdad, como lo ha sido en el pasado. – concluyó. – Al saber que blasfeman en su nombre nuestro pueblo religioso no podrá desoír la deshonra.

\- No. Pero sabes que no es suficiente. – era cierto, Leliana también lo sabía.

\- Ver a su Majestad Imperial dispuesto a luchar por el futuro, por el mañana, hará que las dudas se disipen rápidamente. – Gaspard se hinchó de orgullo. Leliana conocía demasiado bien a aquel hombre. – Nos espera la victoria. Los estandarte de la Capilla Andrastina dominarán el Norte, salvaremos a nuestros hermanos tevinteranos, los convertiremos a nuestro credo y haremos retroceder a los Qunari. – Bueno, si bien era un bello panorama, Leliana acababa de exagerar. Ella lo sabía, pero simplemente quería que Gaspard se pusiera la armadura y combatiera. Con Celene en el Trono jamás lo habría logrado.

\- Partiré a la guerra con una condición, sin embargo. – dijo Gaspard y ella y él se miraron. – De sobrevivir… - comenzó el Emperador. – Orlais será gobernada por mí, sin la sombra de nadie. – Se refería a Briala, yo lo sabía pues era amiga de Leliana. Ella lo miró dubitativa, pero luego de un tiempo de silencio asintió.

\- Así se hará ¿Qué será de Briala? – quiso saber. Gaspard mantuvo silencio.

\- Demando su vida. – dijo finalmente. Yo me sobresalté ¿Por qué querría matarla? Leliana sin embargo guardó silencio, pero finalmente respondió:

\- Se hará como su majestad imperial dispone. – y así comprendí que Leliana acababa de traicionar a su amante…


	67. Minrathous: Los proscritos (The Forbidden Ones)

_Toda mi vida había querido desarrollar magia_. Haber nacido soporati en una Nación donde la magocracia regía había sido difícil, por llamarlo de algún modo. Recuerdo cuando los magos pasaban al lado de “todos los demás”, los desdichados que no habían tenido acceso a la magia y nos miraban con desprecio… o quizás lástima. En realidad era aquello lo que más me molestaba: la lástima que veía en sus ojos porque nosotros no éramos capaces de modificar la realidad con nuestros pensamientos y nuestra voluntad.

Durante mi infancia había vivido en Vyrantium, donde mis padres eran campesinos en las haciendas de familias de altus adineradas y mi hermano Robert y yo solo podíamos soñar con un destino diferente al de fregar pisos o cosechar la tierra. Ya no aguardaba esperanzas para mí o mi familia, continuaríamos siendo aquellos malditos soporati inferiores y los magos continuarían viéndonos con lástima por el destino cruel apartado del Más Allá que poseíamos.

Yo había crecido con rencor hacia todos los magos de Tevinter, pues quería ser uno de ellos y simplemente no lo sería; hasta que un día en sueños una voz se hizo presente en mi mente y me propuso liberar mi conexión con el Más Allá. No era consciente de que algún ser superior pudiera despertar una conexión con la magia que nunca había tenido, pero mi deseo había sido tan grande que aquel espíritu me había elegido para liberar aquel velo que me separaba a mí del mundo mágico de lo arcano a cambio de mi alma. Y sin dudarlo acepté. Pero hubo un truco, mi magia no estaría conectada directamente con el Más Allá sino con otro poder mucho más eficiente y que en el mundo actual temían: Magia de la Ruina.

Dialogamos durante muchas noches con aquel espíritu que me dio la oportunidad de elegir mi destino. Me explicó que la Magia de la Ruina era un poder enorme que había sido alejado de este mundo por un ser ambicioso y mezquino, que cuando supo que lo superarían en poder, decidió enterrarlos para que nunca pudieran comunicarse con los seres que habitaban el mundo de la vigilia. Me contó que antiguamente el mundo de la vigilia y del sueño eran uno solo y todos los seres tenían conexión con la magia. Me pareció una realidad hermosa y odié a aquel ser que fue capaz de crear un Velo para separarnos de lo que nos correspondía por herencia: la magia.

En aquel mundo antiguo donde espíritus y magos coexistían sin reproches, el pensamiento daba forma a la vida y la magia modificaba el paisaje según la creatividad del razonamiento. Era un mundo lleno de posibilidades donde el desarrollo del poder estaba determinado por la capacidad para imaginar de una persona: mientras más creativo, mayor poder. Sin embargo, como en toda historia había quiénes deseaban el poder solo para ellos. Unos magos de gran poder que no toleraban competencia… Hoy se los conocía como los dioses Creadores del panteón élfico de los elfos dalishanos. Tiranos sedientos de poder y con una fuerte conexión con las fuerzas del Más Allá. Pero había otra fuerza incomprendida y poderosa a la que llamaron Corrupción, pues querían que se le temiera para que nadie pudiera manipularla, ya que ellos no eran seres dignos de controlar aquel poder: la _fuerza de la Ruina_ que los rechazaba desestabilizando su razonamiento empírico y provocando períodos de insania relativa. La única solución que encontraron fue crear un campo de Contención que evitara que se liberara el poder de la Ruina sobre el mundo de la vigilia.

Y así se hizo: Fen’Harel traicionó a los dioses Oscuros y los encerró en el Abismo gracias al poder de Mythal, quien colaboró en aquella farsa para someterlos al aislamiento eterno y privar así a los seres vivos de esta magia poderosa e incomprendida.

Solo aquellos capaces de comprender que el poder conlleva sacrificio podrían usar la Magia de la Ruina y sus beneficios. Y yo era uno de ellos.

Durante muchos años había estudiado todo cuanto había podido sobre el Más Allá, el Velo y la magia ancestral de los elfos, pues siempre supe que llegaría este momento en el que nuestro Libertador sería liberado, como gloriosamente había sucedido en estos días.

La Contención que retenía a las fuerzas de la Ruina, comenzaba a deteriorarse luego de milenios en los que su creador había estado sumido en sueños. Con la aparición de la Primera Ruina y todas las que siguieron, poco a poco La Contención había comenzado a dañarse, y los elfos magos que la había creado parecían no existir en estas eras, pues no habían tenido indicios de su poder en siglos: Mythal y Fen’Harel habían muerto con la creación del Velo.

Finalmente, tres años atrás, fuimos conscientes de que nuestro mayor enemigo, Fen’Harel, había despertado y el poder de su Orbe había provocado la aparición de Grietas en el Cielo. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa: había llegado el momento de actuar, pues de otra forma, el elfo volvería a fortalecerse y reforzaría La Contención, evitando que las fuerzas de la Ruina salieran a la superficie de la tierra como debería haber sucedido mucho tiempo atrás. Una nueva raza pura debía habitar sobre Thedas, la raza de los ungidos en Corrupción y Ruina, los rechazados, los sometidos, los olvidados, los_ proscritos_. Nosotros que habíamos tolerado las injusticias de este mundo y que con el poder de la Ruina nos alzaríamos sobre todos los habitantes de este asqueroso mundo y los someteríamos a nuestros deseos para que jamás se volviera a cuestionar nuestro dominio sobre estos asquerosos seres inferiores que habían sido creados para alabarnos. 


	68. Él y yo

Abrí mis ojos con un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen y el resto de mi cuerpo se quejaba por la batalla que recordaba contra mis enemigos. Sentí que me sostenían y hubo un momento de paz al comprender que eran los brazos de Cullen a mi pado, pero de pronto recordé a Minrathous y Los Valles y di un salto en el sitio donde estaba esperando encontrar mis manos amarradas y sus torturas a mi alrededor. – Tranquila. – escuché la voz de Cullen que me abrazó desesperado. Sus fuertes brazos me sostuvieron y su cabello acarició mis mejillas. Yo lo abracé desesperada y pareció un bálsamo para mi alma tenerlo, volver a sentirlo y que ambos estuviéramos vivos. Otra vez su presencia era la máxima representación de seguridad desde que habíamos derrotado a Corifeus. Otra vez Cullen me daba paz.

En ese momento noté que estaba en una habitación con él, acostada sobre una cama y él sentado a mi lado velando por mí, por el aspecto que había a mi alrededor parecía ser la habitación de alguna taberna.

Sus manos tomaron las mías y busqué sus ojos para que la calma llegara a mi cuerpo. Y ahí estaba él, ahí estaba Cullen a mi lado, y recordé todo lo que había luchado, el esfuerzo sobre humano que había hecho para mantenerme con vida en el campo de batalla. No fui capaz de esperar y tomé su rostro y lo besé agradecida de estar con él, y de que estuviéramos vivos. Noté que él sonrió al sentir mi reacción y me tomó en sus brazos, respiró agitado, quizás agradecido de que estuviéramos de nuevo tocándonos a pesar del peligro anterior.

Yo no pude esperar y entre suspiros y besos desesperados comencé a quitarle su ropa, él volvió a sonreír y siguió mis movimientos, quitándome mi propia ropa y notando que deseaba tanto como yo que hiciéramos el amor.

Hicimos el amor de forma apasionada, salvaje, como si después de aquel miedo por perdernos, el habernos encontrado hubiera sido todo lo que deseábamos. Y debo confesar que me sorprendió descubrir la necesidad que sentí de tenerlo en mí, de que me poseyera… Comenzaba a darme cuenta de que realmente Cullen comenzaba a opacar el recuerdo de Solas y aquello era todo un descubrimiento, una sorpresa. 

Solo cuando liberamos la tensión de nuestros cuerpos fuimos capaces de hablar. Yo estaba encima de él, mis cabellos mojados por la excitación y él sobre la cama, pero pronto se sentó y acarició mi rostro. – Gracias al Hacedor estamos aquí. – sus dedos recorrieron mi mejilla y le sonreí.

\- No estoy segura de qué sucedió, no lo recuerdo… - confesé. – No sé en qué momento perdí la consciencia… - noté por primera vez en su cuerpo cicatrices recientemente curadas por magia. Miré horrorizada y acaricié su abdomen, luego su tórax donde estaba la cicatriz que contenía la herida más profunda. Fruncí el ceño, recorrí otra cicatriz sobre su pectoral y finalmente noté un hematoma sobre su frente, también lo toqué. - ¿Qué sucedió? – quise saber, pero él negó con un gesto y volvió a besarme. Noté que era un modo de cerciorarse de que estuviera allí con él, pero también su manera de decirme que no quería hablar acerca de aquello. Me preocuparon las cicatrices que encontré, había estado mal herido, no tenía dudas.

Sentí su mano sobre mi abdomen y un dolor agudo apareció por primera vez desde que habíamos hecho el amor. Lo solté y me quejé un poco. – Lo siento. – miré mi abdomen y encontré una cicatriz, de una flecha y recordé a Sera y a Anaris. Lo miré desesperada.

\- Anaris… - dije. – Lo recuerdo ahora… Tiraron un hechizo sobre mí. – él asintió. – Mataste a Los Valles, a Robert. – asintió y acarició mis cabellos. Recordé aquella vez que boca abajo y con las piernas abiertas Los Valles había introducido su asquerosa mano sobre la vagina de aquella esclava, pero yo lo había sentido como si me lo hubiera hecho a mí. Me estremecí, temblé sobre el cuerpo de Cullen y él me acarició para que volviera al presente donde éramos él y yo, y ninguna imagen asquerosa y denigrante. Mi rostro se apenó por aquel recuerdo que había enterrado en el olvido, pero intenté volver al presente - ¿Y Minrathous? – negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Lo siento…

\- Yo no. – me dijo y tomó mi rostro para besarme nuevamente. – Yo no siento nada de lo sucedido porque estás con vida, gracias al Hacedor. No sé qué habría hecho si te sucedía algo. – yo volví a besarlo y nos abrazamos con desesperación. Cullen, me había salvado una vez más de mis temores. Su abrazo me había protegido una vez más de aquel recuerdo. Pensar que había estado todos estos días con aquellos dos dementes asquerosos dejó a mi estómago revuelto y comencé a llorar desesperada. Él me acarició y me contuvo el tiempo que necesité. Me sentía tan mal de saber que había estado con aquellos dos asquerosos entrenando todos estos días, viajando con ellos, durmiendo al lado de ellos.

\- Tengo miedo. – dije llorando. – Estuvieron a mi lado, Cullen… Tengo miedo. – dije dejando su abrazo, sentándome sobre él y él hizo lo mismo a mi lado. Yo limpié mi cuerpo con mis manos. - ¡Qué asco! – dije y limpié mi piel desesperada. Él me acarició para borrar aquella sensación y me di cuenta de que me había rasguñado mi propia piel en un intento demente de borrar los recuerdos. Tapé mi rostro y lloré desesperada.

\- Ya no lo tengas. Estamos juntos. – me contestó, mientras me acariciaba.

\- Estuvieron a mi lado todos estos días, ¡qué asco! – volví a decir y continué llorando. – Perdóname por haberte pedido que confiáramos en ellos. Nunca debimos hacerlo. Nunca. – Cullen me acarició y no me dijo nada. Me sostuvo sobre su cuerpo desnudo y dejó que aquella sensación saliera de mi alma con cada lágrima derramada. Luego me dio un beso sobre mis labios, luego mi mejilla y sobre mis lágrimas. Sus besos de pronto fueron haciendo que la sensación de suciedad me fuera abandonando, mi cuerpo se relajó y dejé que me besara, que limpiara la mugre que había sentido al saber que aquellos dos sádicos habían estado a nuestro lado.

Noté que me besaba mi cuello, luego mi clavícula, mis hombros, mis pechos… poco a poco sus besos fueron recorriendo mi piel y la sensación de que mi cuerpo se iba limpiando logró que me tranquilizara.

Cuando nos encontramos todos en la taberna Varric y yo nos abrazamos, para luego soltar sus brazos y saltar a los de Cassandra que sonrió al volver a verme. – Gracias al Hacedor estás bien. – dijo mi amiga, mientras Joseph estiraba los brazos de Cass para recibirme con otro cálido abrazo. Luego saludé a Vivienne cálidamente y a Morrigan. Una mujer rubia con una postura erguida me saludó con voz firme, de algún modo me recordaba a la reina de Ferelden, aunque más tarde supe que era ella. Y finalmente vi a una elfa de belleza ancestral, cabellos plateados y rostro sin edad. La ropa que llevaba era blanca con detalles dorados, un vestido con un tajo pronunciado sobre su pierna izquierda, que la dejaba al descubierto y un báculo dorado. Hermosa y severa y no necesité presentaciones para saber frente a quién estaba: Mythal… Mi cuerpo me lo decía, después de todo yo era su sierva.

Nos miramos con escepticismo, nos miramos dubitativas, como si en lugar de ser aliadas fuéramos competencia, aunque finalmente la elfa me hizo una reverencia. Ella era el contraste de lo que yo representaba. Ella era el pasado y yo el presente. Ella era el día, yo la noche.

Todos tomamos asiento cuando Alistair se acercó con varias pintas en su mano y un enano por detrás trayendo más que dejó sobre la mesa. - ¡Elentari! Ya estás despierta. – dijo y me pasó una mano para que la tomara, yo lo hice y le sonreí. Aquel hombre me resultaba muy genuino, natural, su personalidad era única y la había encontrado sólo en él. De algún modo sabía que era confiable. Yo sonreí, dejé la pinta sobre la mesa y lo abracé agradecida de volver a verlo. – Oh, vaya. No sabía que me habías extrañado. – bromeó.

\- Solo estoy contenta de volver a verte. – le dije y me separé de su cuerpo con una sonrisa. – Me alegra que nos volvamos a encontrar, Alistair. Él me sonrió y acarició mi hombro en respuesta.

Alistair comenzó el relato contando la visita de Anora al Santuario Templario y su relato se detuvo al llegar a la parte en la que visitaron los pantanos Tellari, posterior a lo cual Mythal relató todas las verdades acerca de la antigua Arlathan, su lucha con Solas para desterrar a los Evanuris de Elvhenan y su posterior asesinato por la traición de Andruil. Sin embargo, sin darme tiempo para que me apenara, rápidamente contó de la creación de la humanidad por parte de los dioses dragones y la relación de la herencia de la sangre de Alistair, así como también contó la relación de mi sangre con Razikale y el despertar de la Sexta Ruina. Me sorprendí al oírlo y Cullen a mi lado se estremeció. Finalmente, Anora interrumpió el relato para hablar de la necesidad imperiosa de ir a Kirkwall donde llegaron las embarcaciones con los ejércitos para dirigirnos hacia Minrathous a enfrentar la invasión Qunari y posteriormente avanzar hacia el escondite de Solas, ya que Leliana tenía sospechas acerca de dónde se encontraba.

Al fin… todo estaba llegando al final… Me enfrentaría a Solas… y debo confesar que fue un alivio saber que el golpe final lo daría Alistair y no yo, yo solo uniría mi aura al guerrero para detener a Solas…

Como si se tratara de un cuento de fantasías, luego del relato salimos de aquella taberna, nos alejamos lo suficiente para que Mythal se transformara en el dragón más bello que jamás había visto. Subimos a su lomo y ella voló hacia Kirkwall en el afán de que nos encontráramos con los ejércitos de Ferelden y Orlais.


	69. La propuesta de Morrigan

Pasaron tres días para tener en la costa de Kirkwall embarcaciones llenas de soldados llegando una tras otra con algunos minutos de diferencia.

Los templarios del Santuario de Ferelden fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos por el ejército real de Ferelden comandado por el Caballero Comandante Joseph Vadrin, luego llegaron los templarios de la Capilla, una madre reverenciada acompañándolo junto con las hermanas y un Comandante dirigiéndolos, finalmente llegaron los magos del Colegio de Encantadores con Fiona, quien me saludó cálidamente y los del Círculo de Magos con Praianna como guía, y por último llegaron las fuerzas de Orlais, con un gran número de _Chaveliers_ y soldados junto con Leliana y Gaspard, ambos en sus armaduras, listos para la batalla. Me pregunté cómo moveríamos un ejército tan numeroso, ¿por la carretera Imperial?

Pasadas las presentaciones y saludos, Cullen y Cassandra se dirigieron hacia los templarios, Alistair y Anora fueron con Teagan a comandar las tropas de Ferelden, yo me acerqué a Fiona, pero Praianna rápidamente estuvo a nuestro lado proponiendo que los magos estuvieran juntos con Vivienne a sus espaldas y Leliana permaneció custodiada por los _chevaliers_, así como rodeada de los templarios de la Capilla.

Nos reunimos todos en el Torreón del vizconde para decidir qué haríamos. – Es demasiado honor para mí tener taaaantas personas importantes al mismo tiempo en mi ciudad. – bromeó Varric. – Tenemos dos opciones para llegar a Minrathous, vía marítima o terrestre.

\- Terrestre. – se oyó al unísono la voz de Gaspard, Alistair, Cassandra y Cullen. Nadie tuvo dudas entonces, si los cuatro guerreros experimentados estaban de acuerdo de aquel modo, nadie se atrevería a decir lo contrario.

\- Según los informes que me ha entregado su Perfección, las costas marítimas de Minrathous se encuentran asediadas por los Qunari. Tendríamos mayores ventajas si atacamos desde la tierra. – dijo Gaspard. – Alistair, ¿comandarás las fuerzas de Ferelden?

\- Sí, su majestad imperial. – respondió el antiguo Guarda Gris. Gaspard asintió.

\- Creo que lo más prudente es que la reina Anora permanezca en Kirkwall hasta nuestro regreso.

\- Debo objetarlo, su majestad imperial. – dijo la reina. – No le corresponde decidir cuál será mi destino. Deseo acompañar a Alistair Theirin en la batalla.

\- ¿No le parece imprudente? – insistió Gaspard. – El trono quedaría sin rey…

\- Tan imprudente como verlo a usted aquí, entre nosotros. – sentenció. Tenía razón. El emperador lo pensó y luego asintió. De todas formas el futuro de Ferelden no era algo que le interesaba demasiado.

\- Cullen – dijo Leliana. – Tú comandarás las fuerzas templarios e irás con los magos. – él asintió. – Ustedes serán las últimas fuerzas en caer en el campo de batalla, pues contra los Qunari no tenemos necesidad de usar las fuerzas templarias. Esa sorpresa la dejaremos para Fen’Harel. – Una puntada en mi corazón dolió al escuchar que finalmente _lo_ atacaríamos… Recordé nuestro último encuentro, la declaración de guerra y pensé que la vida había sido especialmente injusta conmigo al obligarme a enfrentarlo…

Dicho esto, Fiona y Praianna vinieron a nuestro lado, seguidas por Vivienne. – Vivienne, prefiero que vengas conmigo, a mi lado. – pidió Leliana, la Gran Encantadora pareció sorprendida por el honor, pero asintió.

Praianna miró a Cullen y le sonrió cuando estuvo a su lado, apoyando su mano sobre su brazo. Recordé que ellos se conocían de los eventos acontecidos durante la Quinta Ruina. Él le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia. Al momento una señora de cabellos grises se acercó a nosotros. Tenía túnica de clérigo, supuse que una madre reverenciada. Se presentó como Inés, Reverenda Madre en la Capilla del Santuario. Ella nos acompañaría también, junto con las demás hermanas.

\- Cassandra, tú ven conmigo. Serás mi Mano Derecha, si me permites el honor – pidió Leliana, Cassandra pareció sorprendida por una fracción de segundos, pero luego le sonrió y asintió y se acercó a la Divina. Luego Josephine también se acercó a Leliana. – Morrigan y Varric acompañen a Elentari. – así lo hicieron, y Mythal caminó poniéndose al lado de Alistair.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan de ataque concretamente? – preguntó Varric.

\- Las fuerzas de Ferelden y Orlais irán al frente, seguidos desde cerca por los templarios de la Capilla, Varric. – dijo Leliana. – Luego partirán ustedes, con un día de atraso, para llegar a la ciudad cuando ya hayamos lidiado con los Qunari y busquemos a Fen’Harel para enfrentarlo.

\- Bien, pero ¿cómo sabes donde se encuentra Fen’Harel?

\- Tengo espías que lo han localizado. – contestó. Me parecía algo inverosímil que así fuera, pero ella parecía tan segura que no quise contradecirla. Después de todo, nos estábamos yendo hacia la guerra en base a la información que tenía. – Fiona y Praianna ustedes irán con Elentari. – ambas asintieron.

Notó una mirada lasciva sobre mí y me giré a mi izquierda para ver quién no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Para mi sorpresa me encontré con Mythal mirándome con cierta rabia sobre el color gris azulino de sus ojos. No supe cómo reaccionar ante aquella ira que percibí, así que simplemente deseé empequeñecerme, desaparecer… Me acerqué a Praianna para que su cuerpo me ocultara.

Una vez todo decidido, partieron primero el ejército real de Orlais y Ferelden. Alistair y Anora dirigían el ejército real de Ferelden seguidos por Mythal, aunque nadie sabía su verdadera identidad, mientras Gaspard comandaba las fuerzas de Orlais y los_ chevaliers_; Leliana iba por detrás cerrando la marcha con Cassandra y Vivienne, mientras los templarios de la Capilla custodiaban a su Perfección en la retaguardia. Me pregunté si Vivienne estaría ejecutando el papel de Mano Izquierda de la Divina Victoria…

Se nos pidió que nosotros lo hiciéramos al día siguiente.

El grupo estaba conformado por Cullen como Comandante de los Templarios del Santuario y la Reverenda Madre Inés como guías religiosos del ejército templario; luego teníamos a Varric, Praianna, Fiona, Morrigan y yo; Praianna y Fiona en la retaguardia con sus magos.

Varric nos citó nuevamente a su despacho para hablar de cómo partiríamos al día siguiente y qué deseábamos hacer al respecto. Cuando ingresó a su oficina en el Torreón, Bran nos interrumpió trayendo un mensaje urgente para el vizconde. – Discúlpame, Varric. – dijo, nos miró y nos hizo una reverencia nerviosa. – Ha llegado este mensaje urgente, debería leerlo. – volvió a hacer una reverencia y se despidió. Varric nos miró y abrió el mensaje.

\- Vaya, los Qunari están destrozando la entrada a Minrathous y el pueblo está llevando adelante una guerra civil dentro de la ciudad. Se cree que de seguro ingresarán, no contamos con todos los días con los que creíamos que teníamos. – mi amigo me miró preocupado. – Para cuando lleguemos no habrá ciudad que defender. Estarán muertos y habrán Qunari reclamando sus trofeos de guerra.

\- No lo permitiré. – dije. - Se lo prometimos a Dorian. Más importante aún, se lo debemos.

\- ¿Y qué propones? – quiso saber Praianna que se acercó a mí. La miré y recordé cuando en el Más Allá yo había adoptado su imagen, aquellos cabellos del color de la corteza de los árboles y labios de cereza. Ambas nos dimos una mirada curiosa, pues éramos hermanas de sangre y conocíamos nuestras leyendas pero nunca habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos ¿Qué tendría esta elfa de cautivador que había enamorado en su juventud a Cullen?

\- Si me permiten dar mi opinión. – habló Morrigan. – Hay un camino peligroso que puede ser considerado. – el tono en su voz fue pausado, tenebroso en cierto modo. Pero efectivo: todos giramos nuestro rostro hacia ella. – Si no recuerdo mal… En Kirkwall existió una elfería que hoy está vacía, donde habitó una elfa, Merrill. Una maga de sangre que restauró un _Eluvian_ a gran costo. – Varric asintió y noté cansancio en su rostro.

\- Así es. – dijo.

\- ¿Propones que llevemos el ejército a través de la Encrucijada? – preguntó Cullen, incrédulo. Morrigan lo miró con desprecio, molesta por las dudas del Comandante.

\- Esa es mi propuesta, Comandante. Si alguno de los presentes tiene una mejor idea… Entonces no habrá necesidad de considerarla.

\- ¿Conoces siquiera los caminos de la Encrucijada? – insistió Cullen. Ella sonrió burlona.

\- Tú me conoces muy poco, Comandante. Pero muchos años he caminado entre los distintos lugares de la Encrucijada. – asintió. – Sí, conozco muchos lugares y podría guiarlos con la ayuda del conocimiento ancestral del Pozo de las Penas que porta Elentari. – Morrigan me miró y yo asentí. Me acerqué a ella.

\- Vale la pena considerarlo. A través de los _Eluvian_ podríamos estar ahora mismo en Minrathous. Nadie vería nuestro ejército y destrozaríamos a los Qunari. Se lo debemos a Dorian…

\- Pero es muy peligros. – dijo Praianna. - ¿Cómo sabemos si quiera si estaremos en Minrathous y no otro sitio? ¿Lo sabes con certeza, Morrigan?

\- Con respecto a lo que se perdió en el antiguo Imperio, nada puede otorgar certezas, Praianna. Deberías saberlo. – le reprendió la bruja. Praianna y ella se miraron desafiantes y recordé que Morrigan tenía un hijo de Alistair… - Sin embargo, no encontraran mejor guía entre nosotros que yo, para buscar el camino.

\- Pero ninguna certeza. – afirmó Fiona. Luego me miró. – Nunca hemos caminado por caminos certeros, Inquisidora. No antes, no ahora… Creo que es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos. – Morrigan sonrió satisfecha. – La decisión que tomes será acompañada por mi presencia.

\- Debo confesar que no es la idea más atractiva que cruza por mi mente. – dijo Varric. – Pero bueno… ¿Qué idea lo ha sido?

\- Estamos jugándonos el futuro de una Nación, quizás de Thedas. – dijo Cullen. – Pero debemos derrotar a nuestros enemigos. Si no es ahora, no será nunca. – miró a Morrigan con determinación. – Mi ejército acompañará tu guía, Morrigan. – ella asintió.

\- Te seguiré. – afirmó Fiona. – Cuentas con mis magos. - Praianna pareció dudar durante un tiempo, finalmente habló:

\- He cometido el error de confiar en ella en el pasado… No creo prudente seguirla. Morrigan solo sigue sus propios deseos. Nada altruista surge de su corazón.

\- Es mi deseo defender Minrathous. – dije y miré a Morrigan. – Te acompañaré. – Luego miré a Praianna. - ¿Contamos con tu presencia? – hubo silencio entre los presentes. La elfa tenía sus propias dudas respecto a las intenciones de Morrigan, pero yo tenía mis propias necesidades de darle a mi amigo Dorian al menos algo de todo lo que él me había dado a mí. No dejaría de lado su Nación.

\- Los seguiré y si la muerte cae sobre nosotros… espero que encontremos la paz. – dijo finalmente Praianna. – En tiempos extremos, medidas extremas…


	70. Nolan: Tratado de Llomerryn y el Qun

La guerra entre los thedestres y los Qunari duró aproximadamente 150 años antes de que se firmara el tratado de paz de Llomerryn, en la Isla Llomerryn, lugar neutral en el extremo sur de Rivain, y solo Tevinter se negó a firmar dicho tratado, tolerando invasiones de los gigantes grises de tanto en tanto como estaba sucediendo actualmente sobre el norte de Thedas.

Aquellas guerras pasadas de Marchas Exaltadas contra Qunaris había agotado los recursos de cada nación en Thedas, dejando a la mayoría al borde del colapso y prevalecieron durante dos eras: la Era de Acero y la Era de la Tormenta.

Para poder organizar mejor mis pensamientos comencé a recordar un poco de la trágica historia de Thedas mientras a mi alrededor visualizaba a los seguidores del Qun que me veían como su hermano, un viddathari a pesar de que la _vallaslin_ de Mythal dejaba en claro que había pertenecido en el pasado a un Clan errante de elfos dalishanos… pero la realidad era otra. Yo había vivido en la antigua Arlathan, había servido a mi diosa Mythal y había despertado poco antes de que la Era del Dragón comenzara.

Las Marchas Exaltadas eran cruzadas religiosas dirigidas por la Capilla, aunque en realidad la primera Marcha fue la de Andraste contra el Imperio de Tevinter, es decir que fue anterior a la creación de la Capilla Imperial o Andrastina. Según la Capilla, aquellos guerreros que daban su vida durante estas marchas ganaban un lugar especial al lado del Hacedor como “exaltados”, un honor y un boleto comprado para ocupar los mejores asientos junto al Hacedor todo poderoso en la Ciudad Dorada.

La segunda Marcha Exaltada fue contra el pueblo de los elfos de los Valles, quienes habían sido aliados de Andraste durante su lucha contra el Imperio, y en reconocimiento de la valerosa ayuda prestada se les había otorgado aquellas tierras que, durante la Era Gloriosa, se les quitó con esta Marcha, exiliándolos de Halamshiral y sus tierras por no haber intervenido en los problemas de los hombres como se les había solicitado, logrando que los humanos dejaran de tolerarlos cuando se negaron a prestar ayuda durante la Segunda Ruina para combatir a Zazikel, dragón del caos (resumiendo, claro que hubieron mayores motivos, pero no me pondría a enumerarlos).

No era algo que pudiera sorprenderme, pues aquellos elfos eran hijos de los caminantes de Arlathan que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de Elvhenan por la creación del Velo de Fen’Harel y deseaban preservar las alabanzas a los dioses creadores del panteón élfico, lo que generó grandes molestias a los Andrastinos. Así fue cómo tomó forma la relación áspera que los elfos habían desarrollado contra los humanos luego de la muerte de Andraste y Shartan y que se mantenía incluso en nuestros días.

Lo más patético de la religión andrastina fue que luego de conquistar las tierras otorgadas a los elfos, las menciones de Shartan y la contribución de los elfos a la causa de Andraste fueron consideradas heréticas por la Capilla, y se eliminaron las obras de arte y las enseñanzas de la Capilla que las demostraban y con ello, denostaban a la religión humana. Como si ocultando la verdad se cambiara la historia… Aunque esto, era otro tema.

Las tres Marchas Exaltadas más recientes fueron las que se liberaron contra los seguidores del Qun: _los Qunaris_.

En la Edad de Acero los Qunari conquistaron Rivain, provocando la Primera Guerra Qunari (una de las muchas que vendrían luego), y la Capilla Imperial declaró una Marcha para recuperar Seheron y la ciudad oriental de Qarinus, actualmente conocida por Ventus y gobernada por la familia Pavus, mientras que la Capilla Andrastina del Sur declaró también marchas para recuperar Rivain. El acontecimiento histórico no solo fueron las Marchas Exaltadas, sino que aquella fue la primera vez que los Divinos Blanco y Negro unieron objetivos comunes para combatir juntos desde el alzamiento de la Capilla luego de la muerte de Andraste.

Los únicos que realmente pagaron el precio de estas guerras fue la población de Rivain que fue destrozada sin piedad, así como las clases sociales bajas de todas las naciones de Thedas que quedaron con grandes problemas económicos y sociales. Sin embargo, el golpe del ataque había sido tan potente por parte de la Capilla que los Qunari se vieron obligados a regresar a la ciudad de Kont-Aar en el norte de Rivain, único asentamiento de Qunari en el continente y que actualmente era considerado pacífico. Finalmente se firmó el Tratado de Paz de Llomerryn durante la Era de la Tormenta.

Parte de la ventaja que tuvo la Capilla fue la presencia de magos que contrarrestaron los cañones Qunari y atacaron sin piedad a los gigantes grises… Hoy la ventaja estaba de nuestro lado pues contábamos con los Fragmentos del Orgullo para combatir a nuestros enemigos.

Caminé sobre la tierra seca sobre mis pies embotados y miré cómo el suelo se había vuelto árido luego de la depredación Qunari en búsqueda de la madera de los árboles selváticos en Seheron para construir acorazados. Levanté la vista y me encontré con aquel joven de Tevinter que nunca supo qué quería en su vida, cuáles eran sus metas, sus objetivos, el motivo de su existir… Y no podía juzgarlo o burlarme de su indecisión. Allí, en Minrathuos, nacer _elfo_ era nacer_ esclavo_ y él nunca tuvo posibilidad de _elegir_ su destino, pues le habían dicho que no tenía ninguno. Cuando huyó junto a su amada hacia la isla y conoció el Qun decidió unirse a éste y resultó perfecto: el Qun te daba un propósito y no te obligaba a reconocerte como “individuo”, sino que te hacía creer que cada uno de nosotros éramos un gran gigante invencible, éramos _todos_… Como una estrella junto a otra forma el firmamento nocturno, o una gota junto a otra forma el mar.

El Qun te mostraba un conjunto de reglas que debías seguir y te decía cómo debías hacerlo y cómo seguir adelante con tu vida. Era perfecto: al fin un esclavo encontraba órdenes sobre qué hacer, cómo y cuándo, pero sin golpes de sus amos o reproches… Y con el adicional de que todo lo que uno hacía era por el bien del todo. Magnífico. No solo restaba la incertidumbre de la libertad, sino que acariciaba la conciencia de los oprimidos diciéndoles que lo que hacían, fuera lo que desearan o no, era para todos… Y gracias a mi pequeño granito de tierra lográbamos sostener toda una isla, todo un pueblo, todas las vidas….

El Qun disminuía la incertidumbre de la decisión propia, evitaba el sentimiento de soledad por ser uno mismo, pero de este modo también evitaba que cada uno de sus miembros se reconociera como alguien diferente al Qun, diferente a sus creencias… simplemente _diferente_, simplemente_ alguien_, simplemente _individuo_… Era la esclavitud más cómoda de Thedas.

La idea fundamental del Qun era que todos nosotros teníamos una naturaleza y debíamos ser lo que habíamos nacido para ser. Respetar nuestra naturaleza, respetar nuestro lugar. Cuando nos alejábamos de aquello que era nuestro “destino” aparecían los males… Un hombre no podía pretender ser una mujer, pues no lo era. O una mujer no podía pretender ser un guerrero, pues lo no era. Pero si demostraba cualidades suficientes para igualar a un hombre en el campo de batalla, entonces eran porque era una guerrera, pero no una mujer. Todos habíamos nacido para “algo” y en la confusión de la vida, a veces, podíamos decidir no hacerlo y allí aparecía el dolor y el dolor traía la destrucción.

Yo, prefería llamar a la “confusión de la vida” como _opción_ y el abanico de opciones y la capacidad de elegir una, errado o no, _libertad_.

Conocía demasiado bien aquel diálogo de la libertad, de rebelión. Yo había sido General de los ejércitos de Mythal y un gran amigo. Conocía de memoria la perorata de Mythal y Fen’Harel sobre la libertad, y hubo un tiempo en el que lo había creído con sincero fanatismo y había luchado por la libertad. Conocía de sobra a Fen’Harel y sus errores, como así también los de mi señora… Conocía demasiado bien la historia de este mundo e interpretaba con desgano las mentiras de estas eras.

El Qun ensañaba que nosotros no debíamos saber nada, solo aquello que nuestros líderes nos enseñaban. Nos enseñaban que no tenía sentido hacer algo que no fuera nuestro trabajo, pues a través de éste nos preservábamos como ente colectivo y viviente, cuyo bienestar era responsabilidad de todos. Las relaciones personales no eran prioritarias, no. Lo primordial era ejecutar el trabajo, ya que de otro modo perjudicábamos a nuestra sociedad.

Si no se seguían las enseñanzas del Qun se perdía el control: y nada peor que la presencia del caos. Perder el control no solo perjudicaba a quien no había seguido sus enseñanzas, sino que perjudicaba al de al lado y finalmente al todo colectivo. Si uno perdía el control o terminaba muerto, o se volvía salvaje. Un asqueroso Tal – vashoth.

Si seguías al Qun ibas a tener necesidades básicas satisfechas: comida, vivienda, trabajo, salud, educación… Ya que la complacencia y comodidad eran recibidas al seguir las enseñanzas del Qun. Pero el costo era el castigo si te atrevías a tener un pensamiento propio. No, el pensamiento debía ser colectivo…_ La individualidad era una amenaza_.

Pero el éxito en sus enseñanzas radicaba en las injusticias de Thedas: elfos esclavos, humanos pobres, todas las clases sociales inferiores y olvidadas por los ricos de siempre, que si no se unían al Qun ni siquiera contaban con lo básico. No tenían para comer, entonces morían hambrientos en las calles, donde los privilegiados orlesianos pasaban a su lado mientras morían en la indignidad de haber opacado el paisaje de aquellas costosas calles… En Tevinter el elfo moría por los golpes de sus amos, molestos porque no habían hecho como ellos hubieran preferido el trabajo, o quizás porque algún ritual de magia requería la sangre de mis hermanos. Para aquellos que de otro modo hubieran sido denigrado en abusos o pasado extremas carencias hasta encontrar el consuelo de la muerte, el Qun era la mejor opción: allí radicaba la amenaza de sus enseñanzas. Aprovechaba las desigualdades existentes para reclutar su propio ejército de esclavos, tranquilizados con la básico e indispensable, y haciéndoles sentir que al fin formaban parte de algo. Como dije, el Qun era la esclavitud más cómoda de Thedas, y no solo ello, sino que no tenía interés en mejorar las condiciones sociales de los demás, porque ellos se valían del sistema perverso de abuso sobre el que las distintas razas habitaban para poder tener sus soldados aciagos y sumisos.

Miré a la mujer que tenía frente a mí con sus manos atadas por la soga que había colocado recientemente sobre sus muñecas. Habíamos estado en una misión: destrozar salvajes… 

La mujer ya había dejado de llorar y me miraba con odio. Una salvaje para el Qun, una Tal – vashoth, para mí una mente libre y rebelde… Pero las demandas del Qun exigían su sangre, y yo estaba interpretando un papel entre estos esclavistas, no podía sentir piedad por ella, pues el futuro dependía de mi información. Levanté mi espada y le rebané el cuello. La sangre brotó desde sus arterias y su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el suelo que mis pies pisaban. Di un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, para evitar ensuciarme y miré a una mujer libre morir por mis manos. Pero al menos había muerto en libertad.


	71. Alistair: Fingir

Praianna y yo casi no habíamos hablado, de nuevo. Ella había evitado mi mirada y eso me destrozaba. No entendía qué había sucedido entre los dos, pero cabalgando hacia la guerra con este peso en mi corazón, creo que mi moral estaba por el suelo y mi rostro me delataba.

Sí, sabía que tenía que simular frente a todos los hombres que habían venido hasta aquí convocados por mi nombre pero era justamente esto lo que había querido evitar toda mi vida: _fingir_. Fingir que estaba bien por el pueblo de Ferelden, por el reino, por todos. Fingir ser una persona que no era ni sería. Fingir, fingir por el trono ¿Acaso mi padre se habría visto envuelto en esta farsa o la había disfrutado? ¿Acaso Cailan también se habría sentido así? Miré a Anora y la vi marchar estoica a mi lado, cubierta de su armadura pesada y con su rostro serio, segura de que debía _fingir_ para que nadie la viera débil o vulnerable. Aquella mujer que era tan buena actriz que hasta yo había creído su farsa. Sonreí con pesar y dejé de mirarla. Bueno, tampoco era un mérito engañarme. Muchas personas lo habían hecho… Siempre confiaba demasiado.

Mi caballo era excepcional. Su raza habría sido de las mejores, sus músculos eran fuertes y su pisada segura. El animal estaba cubierto por armaduras que evitarían que encontrara una muerte rápida, mientras yo en su lomo solo quería quitarme el peso de estas armaduras reales que Teagan y Anora me había puesto no bien comenzamos la marcha hacia Minrathous. Y aquí estaba yo, montando esta farsa… El peso de la corona me aplastaba. Al menos podría confiar con seguridad en el animal. Él no me traicionaría…

\- Te veo un poco cabizbajo, Alistair. – se acercó a mí el Caballero Comandante Joseph Vadrin, quien había ido tiempo atrás al lado de la reina a buscarme en el Santuario. El hombre al principio había querido quitarse mi presencia de encima, pero por hartazgo creo que terminó extrañando mis charlas. Lo miré y le sonreí con cansancio.

\- Bueeeno… sí… - volví a mirar los cabellos sedosos de mi caballo de guerra. – Creo que no te puedo decir qué me pasa… - dije. Me pasaba que el peso de la corona comenzaba a matarme, y ni siquiera había sido nombrado rey. El hombre se acercó a mi lado y dio una fuerte palmada sobre mi hombro.

\- Todos confiamos en ti, incluso más de lo que tú mismo confías. – me dijo, como si supiera exactamente qué me pasaba. – Estos hombres han dejado sus familias por seguir al hijo del Rey Salvador, hijo de la Reina Rebelde.

\- Gracias. Pero tus palabras empeoran mi estado. – le dije con sinceridad. No quería oír aquello. Yo no había llevado adelante aquella guerra por recuperar un trono que nunca había querido. Yo no había conocido a mi padre y ¡el trono nunca había sido pensado para mí! Yo había sido un inconveniente de un amorío y ahora todas las responsabilidades recaían, una vez más, en mí. Pensé que esta pesadilla había pasado años atrás.

\- Su majestad… - dijo Joseph a mi lado, lo miré pero él miraba al frente. – La responsabilidad de ser Rey es abrumadora. Lo sé. He acompañado a su Reina todos estos años. – me miró. – Pero tú eres un hombre honesto que guiará a su reino a años gloriosos. Debes estar tan seguro de ello, como lo estoy yo. – tomó su espada y apoyó su mano sobre su pecho. – Espero impaciente luchar a tu lado y vencer a nuestros enemigos. De nosotros depende el futuro de la humanidad…

\- … de todas las razas. – lo corregí molesto. Otra vez un humano olvidando a los elfos, los enanos, incluso los Qunari. Pareció sorprendido ante mi enojo.

\- Por supuesto, Rey Alistair: de todas las razas. – dijo y se apartó de mi lado.

\- Y no me llames rey… no lo soy aún. – dije en un susurro, mientras el Caballero Comandante se alejaba.

Frenamos para descansar entrada la noche. Éramos centenares de campeones, soldados, _chevaliers_ y templarios. Se fijó perímetro por los exploradores que avanzaban a prisa con las monturas más veloces, por delante del resto del ejército. Eficazmente y con premura estuvo todo el perímetro vigilado, y nuestros soldados armaron carpas improvisadas para quienes éramos “importantes”.

Yo dejé a mi caballo al cuidado del caballerizo y caminé entre los soldados viéndolos bromear, entrenar y llevar adelante sus actividades. La noche había caído sobre nosotros cuando nuestro ejército se dispuso a comer, aunque yo no formaría parte de aquella cena de camaradería, no… Yo estaría con la gente “importante”. Suspiré.

Caminé en búsqueda de Leliana, necesitaba una cara conocida al menos. La encontré en su tienda con Vivienne y Gaspard debatiendo estrategias, “no es lo más prudente, Leliana”, oí la voz molesta de Gaspard, “mis espías mi han informado que Minrathous no aguantará tantos días, debemos acelerar la marcha” se quejaba ella, “Querida, sabes que no es nuestra prioridad salvar a la magocracia de Tevinter” respondía la voz de Vivienne, luego Leliana contradecía sus palabras “Gran Encantadora, debemos tener presente que si cae Tevinter la invasión qunari se expandirá al Sur como una plaga” oí la voz de Josephine, y fue suficiente para saber que no quería hablar con Leliana esta noche. Me alejé antes de ingresar a aquella tienda y decidí que estaría solo. Quería observar al ejército y ver si de este modo me inspiraba para sentirme más rey…

Caminé hacia los establos y me quedé al lado de mi caballo de guerra, acariciando su pelaje y mirando la inmensidad nocturna de aquel sitio estrellado sobre mi cabeza. – No quiero ser rey… - le dije a mi caballo. – Pero es mi responsabilidad… - concluí en un susurro. Mi nuevo amigo, no respondió, como era de esperarse. Vamos, estaba deprimido pero no era idiota…

Sentí un sonido a mis espaldas y me giré, Joseph estaba a mi lado. – La reina Anora solicita su presencia, majestad.

\- Dile a la reina, que el rey está ocupado.

\- ¿Con un caballo? – preguntó levantado una ceja.

\- Con sus pensamientos… que se los dice a un caballo. – dije y volví a mirar el cielo. Joseph suspiró a mi espalda.

\- Alistair, no lo hagas difícil. Ve a verla. – dio la orden y se retiró.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con todo el cuento de “rey” de hace un momento, ahora sólo soy Alistair? – me quejé pero Joseph ya se había retirado. – Baah… Si todo esto es una farsa… - me dije finalmente a mí mismo. Anora me quería en el trono porque creía que yo sería fácil de dominar, como había sido mi hermano. Bueno, le había dado motivos de sobra para que lo creyera… recordé el beso y me sentí un estúpido una vez más. Sacudí mi cabeza. Bueno, iría a ver a la reina, pero para que tuviera en claro que yo no era Cailan…

Me presenté una la tienda de la reina, aunque claro que no hacía falta. Todos sabían quién era yo. Me permitieron el acceso, así que ingresé. Anora estaba allí con su armadura pesada aún puesta y papeles sobre un escritorio improvisado con Teagan a su lado. Él y yo nos miramos, mi tío tomó mi mano con firmeza. Lo cierto era que sentía que él también estaba deseoso de usarme. – Alistair, hijo. Ven, queremos hablar contigo sobre el plan de ataque. – dijo.

\- Creí que ya habíamos hablado de lo que haríamos: llevar las tropas por la carretera Imperial hacia Minrathous. – dije. Teagan asintió.

\- Así es, pero estamos mirando los mapas con Anora y quizás haya algo más que se pueda hacer. Alguna estrategia.

\- Los espías de Leliana nos llevan la delantera, serán quiénes se encargarán de verificar el terreno y el comportamiento de los Qunari. – dije. – Cuando vuelvan tendremos noticias, ¿no deberíamos esperar a los espías?

\- Si es que llegan, Alistair. – dijo Anora. – No sabemos la magnitud de la invasión sobre Minrathous.

\- Esto es algo que los Qunari desean hacer desde la celebración con Glorioso Concilio, más de un año atrás. – agregó Teagan. – Seguramente estarán bien preparados. – era cierto y los mensajes que había llegado no traían buenas noticias. Al parecer los Qunari estaban dando un golpe fuerte a Minrathous.

\- Tendremos que hacer un ataque ofensivo y frontal. – dije. – No podremos ocultar nuestras tropas, no mientras recorramos la carretera imperial. Y no podríamos movernos entre bosques con el número de soldados que tenemos. – guardé silencio reconstruyendo el mapa de Tevinter en mi mente. - Sí podríamos separar un pequeño número y atravesar los campos Valarian y llegar desde el lado contrario a Minrathous. – Teagan pareció pensar.

\- Vale la pena considerar esa estrategia. – dijo. – Aquí tenemos el ejército real de Ferelden y Orlais, así como los templarios de Leliana. Podríamos separar a nuestro ejército y atacar desde la retaguardia. Orlais ha traído a los_ chevaliers_ que le darán gran soporte al ataque.

\- Nosotros hemos traído a nuestros campeones, Teagan. – lo corrigió Anora, defendiendo las fuerzas militares fereldeanas. Yo tomé un mapa que había sobre la mesa.

\- Más allá de Vol Dorma, - marqué el sitio en el mapa - si queremos que un ejército atraviese los campos Valarian, deberíamos destinarlos sobre los bosques, mientras el resto continuaría sobre la carretera Imperial. – Teagan asintió. – Cullen y los magos estarán sobre nosotros con un día de atraso. Eso debemos considerarlo ¿Podrán las fuerzas de Gaspard y Leliana aguantar un día hasta que llegue el Comandante Cullen?

\- Perfectamente. No nos olvidemos que Tevinter también se encuentra luchando. – dijo Teagan.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo de atraso tendría nuestro ejército atravesando los bosques? – quiso saber Anora.

\- Por lo menos dos días más. Y nuestros soldados estarán cansados. Avanzar sobre un bosque es tedioso, el camino es lento y agotador. – dije. – Pero si desean llevar adelante esa estrategia… Deberíamos decidir qué grupo lo hará y quitar esos estandartes. Que los mensajes que lleguen a Minrathous sean errados. Que crean que Ferelden no respondió, si seremos nosotros quienes acudiremos por la retaguardia.

\- Me gusta la idea. – dijo Anora. – La desinformación es un gran arma en tiempos de guerra. Que los espías Qunari crean que Orlais y la Capilla se ha interesado por Tevinter, no así Ferelden.

\- Podríamos obligar a los Qunari a retirarse hacia los Campos Valarian, así evitaríamos grandes daños en la ciudad. – propuso Teagan. Yo asentí. – Una vez en los bosques, los emboscamos. 

\- Podrían intentarlo. – dije. – Aquí están los bosques, pero por detrás tenemos grandes montañas que por unos metros más podrían bien pasar por cordilleras. Nuestras fuerzas y ellos estarían atrapados. – Teagan asintió.

\- Si todo va bien, los tendríamos acorralados, si alguno quisiera huir por los bosques se encontrarían con la milicia de Ferelden. 

\- ¿Qué pasaría si encontramos una gran resistencia por mar? – preguntó Anora.

\- Estaremos en notoria desventaja. – dije. – Nosotros estamos llevando a cabo un ataque terrestre, hemos evitado la vía marítima. No contamos con barcos de guerra… Podría tirar la balanza a favor de enemigo ¿Qué defensas marítimas tiene Tevinter? – miré a Teagan.

\- La tienen, pero así también, llevan días guerreando contra los Qunari. Cuando lleguemos podrían estar debilitadas o derrotadas. Todo depende de la potencia de ataque de nuestros queridos visitantes grises.

\- En el peor de los casos – habló Anora - ¿qué opción tenemos si la vía marítima está dominada por los Qunari?

\- Kirkwall y Wycome son las dos grandes ciudades que podrían responder. – dije. – Anora y yo hemos estado en Kirkwall y Varric ha invertido en barcos de guerra.

\- Sin embargo tardarían días en estar en la costa. – dijo Teagan.

\- Así es. Pero podríamos resistir. – dije. – De todas formas, los magos del Círculo y del Colegio podrían atacar desde la orilla con fuerzas arcanas, claro que esto los dejaría expuestos directamente con el ataque de los acorazados Qunari, pero siempre es una opción, proteger a los magos y que ellos lancen sus ataques. – Anora y Teagan lo pensaron y finalmente asintieron al notar que estaba en lo correcto.

\- Entonces contaríamos con Varric si nos encontramos rodeados de Qunari en las costas. – dijo Anora. Yo asentí. – Y los magos… De Norte y Sur.

\- O sea que podría ser un caos… - dije, pensando en las consecuencias de llevar mis tropas a través de los bosques. – Quizás no es prudente hacer el desvío que hemos mencionado. Atacar con el grueso de las fuerzas directamente desde la entrada a la ciudad.

\- ¿No quieres correr riesgos? – bromeó Teagan.

\- Solo haciendo lo que el enemigo no espera, se ganan batallas. – dijo Anora.

\- Y se pierden también. – la corregí. – De todas formas, el enemigo no se espera todo el ejército del Sur defendiendo el Norte. No tiene precedentes lo que estamos haciendo. De un modo u otro, el enemigo no se lo esperará.

\- Quiero seguir adelante con el plan para atravesar los Campos Valarian. Me parece la mejor opción y si la entrada a Minrathous es complicada, nuestra llegada por la retaguardia podría llevarnos al éxito. – insistió Anora.

\- Tiene razón, Anora. – dijo Teagan.

\- Sí, podría llevarnos al éxito. – dije. – No tengo problema de comandar las tropas fereldeanas. – Ahí estaba de nuevo yo, haciéndome cargo de cosas que realmente no quería hacerlo. Pero la guerra, las batallas, la espada y el escudo, eran cosas que sí se me daban bien, así que no tenía miedo de alguna aventura más antes que una corona rompiera mi cuello por su peso. Además, necesitaba desesperadamente ocupar mi mente en algo diferente a la indiferencia de Praianna o al hecho de que había besado a Anora.

\- Lo hablaré con Gaspard y Leliana. – dijo Teagan y se retiró.

La ausencia de Teagan nos dejó a los dos solos dentro de la tienda. No había nada que decir realmente, excepto esperar que viviéramos, coronarme, tener relaciones con ella con la esperanza de que tuviera un hijo, y luego me daba igual si moría en combate o borracho dentro del Castillo.

Me giré para salir de allí pero Anora me detuvo con su voz. – Alistair… Quisiera hablar contigo.

\- No hay nada que hablar, Anora. Hay una guerra que ganar. – le dije. Ella caminó y se puso delante de mí, bloqueando la puerta.

\- Podrías morir en el campo de batalla. – dijo.

\- Sí, y tendrías que buscar otro rey. – la ataqué. - ¿Te asusta eso? – ella se molestó por mi descaro.

\- Lamento mucho cómo se han dado las cosas entre nosotros… - estaba diciendo pero yo levanté mis manos para detenerla.

\- No tienes que decir nada, en serio. No necesito consuelo ni palabras de aliento. Ya soy grande, Anora… - le dije. – Puedo parecer un niño a veces… - reí molesto. – … pero eso solo es parte de mi encanto. En realidad, soy adulto. No creo que tengamos que hablar de esto.

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que esto entre nosotros… será una responsabilidad. No espero un amor entre ambos. – me aclaró. – Podrás estar con Praianna siempre que quieras, no me opondré. Lo nuestro será un matrimonio concertado.

\- Oh, no. – contesté ahora sí molesto. – No hables de Praianna… No hablemos de nada, ¿sí? Ella ni siquiera sabe que acepté ser rey… - sacudí la cabeza. – No quiero hablar.

\- Alistair… - dijo Anora. – Ella _sabe _que serás rey… - yo la miré con sorpresa, Anora lo notó y continuó: - Lo hemos hablado con ella antes que contigo, Teagan y yo. Y ella dijo que no se opondría, pero que la decisión sería tuya. – Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. Así que ellos habían hablado primero con Praianna sobre este tema, como si yo fuera una especie de idiota que haría caso a lo que los demás decidieran por mí. Habían ido a preguntárselo a ella antes que a mí, que sería quien sufriría las consecuencias.

\- ¿Por qué hablaron con ella y no conmigo? Soy yo quien será rey. – la miré desafiante, Anora no me quitó los ojos de encima.

\- Cuando hablé con ella yo no te conocía… Y debo confesar que tenía pocas expectativas respecto a ti. – apoyó su mano sobre mi brazo, nuestras armaduras chocaron suavemente y el ruido metálico invadió el silencio sepulcral que había en el interior de la tienda, mientras miraba a Anora con creciente rabia. – Pensé que eras otro tipo de hombre…

\- Un idiota. – dije. Ella sonrió levemente.

\- Debo pedirte perdón. – dijo. – Te había juzgado; ahora sé que no lo eres.

\- No, no lo soy, Anora. – dije y caminé hasta la entrada de la tienda. – Deberías pensar que las personas, por idiotas que parezcamos, tenemos sentimientos, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir toda esta manipulación que ustedes tres hicieron conmigo?

\- Lo siento. – dijo, escuché su penosa respuesta. Resoplé molesto.

\- No te preocupes. De todas formas… Debo salir con vida de esta batalla. Quizás ni siquiera tengas que preocuparte por soportarme. – dicho aquello, me retiré.


	72. Choza de Merrill y el Legendario Cetro de Fen’Harel

Abrí aquella vieja puerta que no había sido tocada en mucho tiempo. – Con lo bella que está la ciudad me pregunto por qué no han tocado la elfería, Varric… - dije mientras crujía la madera y el picaporte de la puerta dejaba su polvo sobre la palma de mi mano.

\- Tienes que ver lo supersticiosos que son los humanos… - dijo el enano detrás de mí. – No quieren venir aquí, dicen que los elfos lo maldijeron antes de irse. Pienso hacer una reforma con el dinero disponible luego de esta batalla. – levantó sus hombros con el afán de quitarle importancia. – Quizás les deje esta área a los enanos… Ellos no tienen las supersticiones de los humanos.

\- Tienen las propias. – dijo Cullen.

\- Claro. Como el temita con el cielo y la roca. – se rio.

\- Mmm… - dije a modo de queja por las estupideces que tenía que escuchar sobre los humanos y las creencias de que éramos unos salvajes adoradores de demonios.

Entré a aquella casita pequeña y Varric caminó al frente para guiarnos directamente al _Eluvian_. Lo seguimos.

\- Vaya… - oí la voz de Praianna a mis espaldas. – Era maga de sangre. – dijo sosteniendo un grimorio viejo. Fiona se acercó y lo ojeó, Praianna pasó su mirada por aquella mujer con una curiosidad que no comprendí, pero Fiona no lo notó.

\- Es común que algunos elfos dalishanos practiquen magia ancestral que nosotros en los Círculos tenemos prohibido. – dijo Fiona. – Permíteme. – pidió a Praianna, que le entregó el libro.

\- ¿Algo interesante? – Morrigan se acercó a las elfas.

\- No encontrarán nada interesante en esas páginas, señoritas. – interrumpió la Reverenda Madre Inés, quien se había puesto como objetivo personal seguirnos en cada paso al parecer. Su presencia nos molestaba a todos, incluso a Cullen que era un hombre religioso, pero no podía decir nada. La mujer de cabellos grises tenía un caminar lento, hablaba igualmente con lentitud, aburría bastante. – Recuerden que un mago es fuego hecho carne y un demonio dormido. - Morrigan la miró con desprecio no disimulado y bufó en respuesta.

\- Si quisiera una opinión obtusa, anciana, te la pediría… 

\- No hay necesidad para referirse de ese modo a Inés. – intervino Cullen, aunque claramente lo hizo por obligación. Yo la miré molesta por lo que acababa de decir sobre nosotros.

\- La magia existe para servir el hombre, pero nunca para gobernarlo. – sumó a la molestia del grupo la mujer.

\- Menos mal que soy elfa y no un “hombre”. – dijo Fiona mientras continuaba ojeando el grimorio. Yo sonreí.

\- Menos mal que soy apóstata según los delirios de la Capilla andrastina. – agregó Morrigan burlona y apoyó a la Encantadora. 

\- Me da pánico encontrar tantas magas juntas ¿A ti no, Ricitos? – bromeó Varric. – De todas formas… - avanzó hacia una habitación. – Seguiré por aquí. - Yo lo seguí sin mirar la expresión de la anciana. 

Dentro de aquella habitación estaba el _Eluvian_ y a diferencia de todo lo que a su alrededor se encontraba cubierto en polvo, éste estaba limpio, como si alguien se encargara de venir y pasar un trapo sobre él. Lo toqué con suavidad y noté que se había usado mucho poder para activarlo, magia de sangre. – Tengo un vago recuerdo de este espejo… - dije.

\- Lo has visto en el Palacio del Invierno. – dijo Varric. Yo lo miré con sorpresa. – Pedí hace unos meses que lo trajeran hasta aquí, pues Merrill se había comunicado conmigo y me lo había pedido. Aunque nunca llegó a Kirkwall, solo espero que esté bien.

\- Oh, por eso está limpio. – dije y apoyé mi dedo sobre sus bordes. – Relativamente… - Morrigan vino a mi lado.

\- Vaya, vaya… - dijo la maga, sedienta de todo lo que pudiera saber del _Eluvian_. – Magnífico… - apoyó su mano sobre el espejo y reaccionó. – Por algún sitio tenemos la llave que lo activa… Cerca de nosotros. – yo tomé mi báculo y lo uní a mi magia liberando las tres piedras. Apoyé la segunda que tenía y el espejo se hizo permeable. – Estás llena de sorpresas. – dijo la bruja. - ¿Me permites? – pidió mi báculo. Yo tomé las piedras y se lo pasé. – Es el Cetro de Fen’Harel ¿_“el”_ legendario cetro? – quiso saber.

\- ¿Legendario? – le pregunté. Ella rio a mi lado.

\- No sabes lo que tienes en tus manos… - dijo. – No lo puedo creer. – Morrigan pareció cautivada por el báculo… eeh… Cetro. Las delicadas magas de la bruja recorrían el arma y sus ojos parecían embriagados de deseos al sostener aquel Cetro sobre mis manos pálidas. – Cuentan las leyendas que Fen’Harel canalizaba el poder de su orbe a través de su Cetro mágico y que era capaz de movilizar sus fuerzas del Más Allá con tal rapidez y naturalidad, como ningún otro _Evanuri_ era capaz. Sus ataques eran potentes y certeros, y se cree que lograba aquello por la sutileza de su Cetro, que él mismo lo había creado con años de dedicación y bajo secretos perdidos que quizás solo él realmente conozca.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – quise saber.

\- Tuve a Mythal en mi interior durante un tiempo. Fui capaz de comprender y aprender cosas. – me pasó el Cetro y lo sostuve. – Si tan solo tuviera los conocimientos del Pozo de las Penas, podría ayudar más. – yo reí.

\- ¿Seguimos con eso, Morrigan? – pregunté sonriendo. – Tiene sentido lo que dices. Después de todo el poder de mi Áncora proviene del Orbe de Fen’Harel. Parece justo tener su Cetro para canalizar lo que ahora es_ mi_ poder. – ella me miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Él te lo ha dado? – quiso saber. Yo asentí. – Vaya. Otorgártelo es darte una tremenda ventaja en el campo de batalla. Me pregunto por qué un ser milenario y astuto como él te entregaría semejante ventaja para la batalla... – sus palabras me golpearon como no esperaba que lo hicieran. Solas me lo había dado cuando aun no me había declarado la guerra… en estos momentos no estaba segura si hubiera hecho lo mismo. – Después de todo eres su enemiga…

\- ¿Podría ser una trampa? – preguntó Praianna que se había acercado a nosotras y había oído nuestra charla. – Después de todo, es el dios de la traición y el engaño. – la miré algo molesta. Él no era el dios de la traición y el engaño, era de la rebelión.

\- No lo creo. Fen’Harel y yo nos teníamos mucho respeto. – dije con dolor en el tono de mi voz. – Me otorgó además estas llaves de _Eluvian_s. – dije mostrando las piedras. – Que unidas al Cetro lo estabilizan y le dan mayor potencia de hechizo. Además, Fen’Harel ha sido malinterpretado a lo largo de las eras en Thedas. Él no era el dios de la traición y el engaño, sino el dios de la rebelión. – de pronto me encontré defendiéndolo y decidí no continuar por aquel camino. Miré de reojo a Cullen, quien se encontraba sobre la puerta, no tenía ninguna expresión particular en su rostro después de mis palabras, pero me pareció injusto defender a Solas…

\- Es una maravilla. – dijo Fiona incrédula. – Nunca en mi vida he visto un arma como ésta. Y no creo ver otra igual. – se acercó a mí y le pasé el Cetro, para que lo sostuviera. Ella lo hizo y en sus ojos hubo curiosidad.

\- Espera ver el arma que Fen’Harel porta ahora. – interrumpió Inés. – Seguramente será superior. – Morrigan la miró molesta. – Es un demonio con forma de elfo. 

\- Anciana. Mejor no hables de lo que no sabes. Para crear este Cetro, Fen’Harel dedicó mucha concentración y años en su elaboración. Tiempo con el que actualmente no cuenta. Ningún arma actual podría igualar a su antiguo cetro.

\- ¿Por qué se lo daría a Elentari, entonces? – preguntó Cullen.

\- Tiene que haber una trampa detrás de todo esto. – insistió la Heroína de Ferelden.

\- Quizás te lo dio para estabilizar la magia del Orbe. La última vez, en el Glorioso Concilio, habías… - comenzó diciendo él, pero luego miró a Inés. – Adquirido gran manejo de su magia. – comprendí perfectamente a Cullen, la última vez casi me había matado, pero luego de que él lo estabilizara pude vivir durante casi un año con normalidad. Ahora me había dado el Cetro, quizás sí, con el afán de mantener mi magia estable.

\- Es lo más lógico. Yo porto el poder de su Orbe. – dije. – Ya no le sirve a él su Cetro.

\- Bien, si decides confiar en Risitas. Es lo que haremos. Yo también confío en él, sé que no te haría daño… No innecesariamente, al menos. – dio por finalizada la discusión Varric. – Ahora, vayamos a lo importante ¿Traeremos a nuestros ejércitos a través de este _Eluvian_? Estamos hablando de por lo menos 500 soldados.

\- Y 50 magos del Colegio de Encantadores y 50 del Círculo de Magos. – dijo Fiona.

\- 600 guerreros en total. – dijo Varric y de repente aquella idea se volvió demasiado descabellada. – 600 guerreros que caminarán por los vestigios del Imperio Élfico…


	73. Magos y templarios. Comienza la travesía

El grupo dirigió una mirada a cada uno de nosotros ¿Haríamos pasar a 600 soldados por el _Eluvian_ para llegar a dónde exactamente?

\- Oh, ¿no comenzarán con las dudas? – se molestó Morrigan. – He dicho que yo conozco este lugar, podré guiarlos ¿No desean salvar a Tevinter?

\- Sí, lo mismo habías dicho en el Templo de Mythal y al final te habías equivocado. – dijo Varric algo molesto. Ella lo miró seria.

\- No tanto, enano. Me equivoqué pero obtuvieron lo que habían ido a buscar. Y ahí está. – me señaló. – La sierva de Mythal que camina con los conocimientos ancestrales de su pueblo, incapaz de comprenderlos.

\- No es ese el tema. – dije. – Lo que deberíamos debatir es si es prudente que tantos humanos conozcan la existencia de los _Eluvian_s y la Encrucijada. Saben las implicancias políticas que tendrían estos caminos élficos, y a cualquier reino que los posea les daría ventajas inigualables.

\- Es cierto. – dijo Cullen a mi lado. – La ambición por el poder es uno de los defectos más frecuentes en el hombre.

\- ¿Tenemos otra opción? – preguntó Varric levantando sus hombros. – Aparte de partir por tierra hacia Minrathous y llegar cuando podamos a luchar contra los Qunaris. – guardé silencio, le debía a Dorian al menos intentarlos.

\- En tiempos extremos… medidas extremas. – dijo Praianna. La miré, tenía razón.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Praianna. Iremos y las consecuencias serán… las que tengan que ser. Luego lidiaremos con ellas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu interés de salvar Tevinter, jovencita? – preguntó Inés. – Esa tierra, es una tierra llena de pecado y corrupción. Ellos despertaron la primer Ruina y han traído el pecado sobre nosotros…

\- Ya, ya. Quizás no fue de ese modo, Madre Inés. – dije. La mujer me miró. 

\- Además de que un lunático está usando el nombre de nuestra sagrada sacerdotisa para manipular a las masas. – dijo Inés y volvió a mirar a Morrigan. – Tú pareces una maga egoísta que no busca el bien de todos, sino el propio ¿Cuál es tu interés en salvar Tevinter?

\- No perderé mi tiempo discutiendo con una anciana obtusa. – dijo Morrigan, que se cruzó de brazos y le giró el rostro a Inés.

\- Se hará como hemos decidido. – dije finalmente. – Cullen, Praianna y Fiona. Por favor traigan a los templarios. Atravesaremos la Encrucijada. – suspiré. Esperaba estar tomando la mejor decisión, de lo contrario, las esperanzas de Thedas morirían con nosotros allí dentro si nos perdíamos. Miré a Morrigan y pensé que había una sutil sonrisa sobre sus labios.

En la elfería de Kirkwall se encontraban los templarios de Cullen y magos de mis hermanas. Cullen, vestido en armadura pesada de alta calidad, con espada y escudo en mano comenzó a hablar. Tendría que convencer a _shemlens _comunes que harían el viaje más inverosímil de toda su vida, hasta donde yo sabía, y decir a los humanos sobre la existencia de los _Eluvian_ no era lo más prudente, pero de nuevo: en tiempos extremos, medidas extremas.

\- A continuación me acompañarán a acabar con la tiranía del pueblo Qunari y las blasfemia esparcidas en el Norte de Thedas por un lunático orador que desea hablar en nombre de nuestra amada Andraste y el Hacedor. – comenzó Cullen. Lo miré y supe que se sentía fatal por estar mintiendo, pues él ya no era aquel hombre religioso que creía en el Hacedor, ya no estaba seguro en qué creía, pero sabía que sus templarios tenían Fe y él conocía el efecto de ésta en momentos extremos, así que apeló a ella. – No permitiremos que digan infamias sobre nuestra señora y nuestro padre. No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras llevan adelante una guerra civil, dejando Minrathous vulnerable para el asedio Qunari y la siguiente invasión a nuestras tierras. – Inés se acercó a Cullen para apoyarlo con su presencia. – Nuestro actos de hoy, serán los que darán la posibilidad de un mañana al resto del mundo. Hoy lucharemos y hoy venceremos, de lo contrario la guerra caerá sobre nuestras tierras y serán nuestras familias las que pagarán el precio…

\- … toda Guerra Santa tiene sus lunáticos. – interrumpió la anciana. Cullen la miró, pero dejó que hablara. – Nosotros hemos conocido a varios en los años que hemos vivido. Pero pondremos fin a estos. – los Templario miraban con seriedad a este dúo. – Nos enfrentaremos a Qunari y a aquellos humanos que deseen luchar contra el ejército del Hacedor. Pero además… - Oh, no. Mencionaría a Solas. Yo no quería alentar a nadie en su contra. A pesar de que era consciente de que entre nosotros dos no había posibilidad para la redención, pero no quería que la historia de Thedas lo recordaba como el lunático que intentó diezmarnos. – Tenemos un enemigo implacable… - continuó la anciana. – Un enemigo mago con el poder de los elfos antiguos, cuando humanos y elfos no se toleraban. Un demonio camina entre nosotros, que desea que los elfos…

\- … que los elfos y humanos vivamos en paz. – interrumpí y mentí. Cullen me miró. – Que se termine la tiranía hacia mi pueblo y el respeto mutuo nazca. Porque somos hermanos que habitamos una misma tierra, porque podemos vivir en paz y lo haremos. Porque yo soy una elfa, hija de la antigua Arlathan, que se encuentra estoica frente a ustedes y con la intención de defenderlos, incluso con mi vida, como en el pasado también lo hizo Shartan, aunque sus hazañas hayan sido silenciadas por la soberbia de pocos hombres. – acababa de hablar de algo considerado una blasfemia desde todo punto de vista, pero era de conocimiento público que Shartan había luchado al lado de Andraste, había quiénes incluso decían que la relación entre ambos había sido amorosa. - Es cierto que él nos enfrentará, pero solo con el afán de que la tiranía hacia los elfos se termine.

\- Hermanos templarios. – interrumpió ahora Cullen para que Inés y yo dejáramos de decir estupideces. Miré hacia el suelo y suspiré molesta, molesta contra Inés, ¿quién se creía aquella vieja para hablar así de mi pueblo? ¿O de Solas? No sumaba nada diciendo aquellos disparates. Si veían a Fen’Harel como el enemigo implacable que era, mi raza no tendría retorno entre los humanos, pero por supuesto que a ella no le importaba. – El tiempo de someter a las razas de Thedas ha finalizado. El Hacedor nos ha creado a todos, con libertad para elegir nuestros caminos. Los elfos pueden elegir alabar a sus dioses y mientras tanto, nosotros conservaremos nuestras alabanzas a Él. Pero eso no nos da lugar para que nos separemos. Todos somos personas invaluables, y como tales nos defenderemos de aquellos que desean traer el caos y la guerra a nuestras tierras. El tiempo de profetizar sobre todas las razas ha terminado. Lo hemos hecho durante siglos y no hemos logrado nada, más que el sometimiento. No, no es lo que Andraste hubiera querido. Andraste luchó por la liberación de la opresión, no luchó por innumerables marchas para profetizar en su nombre y matar a todo aquel que pensara distinto. – Inés se removió molesta al lado de Cullen, pero yo me acerqué a ella y estiré sus ropas para que no hablara, la anciana quitó su brazo bruscamente, pues lo que Cullen acababa de decir era una blasfemia desde cualquier punto de vista de la religión andrastina, sumando a la que yo había dicho anteriormente. Supe que Inés sería un problema. La anciana me miró y yo la amenacé con mi mirada amarilla. – Pensar distinto es un acto de valentía que será beneficiado, no condenado. No permitiremos más opresores del libre pensamiento. – continuó el Comandante con voz grave y fuerte. - No. Ha llegado el tiempo de cambiar nuestra propia historia. Nuestro objetivo es otro. Es integrarnos en la paz. Es evitar el caos, la muerte… la guerra.

> Es cierto lo que dice nuestra Reverenda Madre: nos enfrentaremos a la magia. Magia ancestral y antigua, por eso están aquí. Para acompañarme a ganar esta guerra. – los soldados guardaron silencio viendo a su Comandante, luego llevaron sus manos a sus pechos y golpearon con fuerzas. No hubo cánticos de guerra ni alabanzas, no se oyeron bravos gritos. Aceptaron sus palabras, pero claramente había dudas. – Por lo que les pido que me sigan… - Cullen miró hacia su espada pensando en sus próximas palabras. – Se que algunos de ustedes me conocen muy poco, solo los meses que hemos entrenado juntos. Otros me conocen por los acontecimientos de la Inquisición, o incluso Kirkwall. Sin embargo, les pido que confíen en mí y me acompañen por el camino de la magia a enfrentar a nuestros enemigos. – los templarios guardaron silencio, notablemente asustados. – Magos y templarios no son fuerzas opuestas. Somos complementos. – dijo Cullen. – Lo aprendí a lo largo de mi vida y es mi deseo que ustedes también puedan verlo. – se giró y miró a Praianna y a Fiona que se acercaron. – Estas excelentes magas guiarán a sus magos de combate al lado de nosotros y juntos derrotaremos cualquier obstáculo. Se los aseguro…

\- Jamás dejaremos que nada les suceda. – dijo Praianna, y levantó su mano, momento en el que se acercaron sus magos del Círculo. – Magos y templarios son complementos… Como dijo el Comandante Cullen. – lo miró y le sonrió. – Este hombre me lo demostró años atrás y me lo vuelve a demostrar en la actualidad. Nosotros no estamos aquí para dañarlos, estamos aquí para fortalecerlos, favorecerlos en la batalla. Dejen que les mostremos que nos hicieron creer que debíamos odiarnos, pero no. No debemos hacerlo. Debemos protegernos, como se protege al compañero de combate. – Inés dio un paso al frente, pero yo tomé la manga de su sotana de nuevo, y la estiré hacia atrás. Me miró muy molesta y Morrigan se situó sobre su otro costado, amenazante.

\- Como se protege a la familia… - agregó Fiona, que levantó su mano y se acercaron sus magos del Colegio. – Nuestro deseo es la paz entre las razas, la paz en Thedas. Y daremos nuestras vidas para alcanzar nuestros objetivos… Porque la magia no está hecha para gobernarnos, sino para protegernos.

“¡¡La magia existe para servir al hombre y nunca la gobernarlo!!” se oyó el grito de un templario. Cullen asintió. – Así es. Y no es una maldición. Es un don. – Cullen levantó su espada. - ¿Mis hermanos juramentados, me acompañarán a la guerra? – los templarios levantaron sus espadas y gritaron junto con su Comandante. – A la guerra y a la gloria ¡Por el Hacedor! – “¡Por el Hacedor!”, se oyó como respuesta. Yo sabía lo que le había costado mentir de aquel modo a Cullen, y sentí pena. Pero necesitábamos a los templarios y las consecuencias de esta guerra santa, llegarían con el mañana. En el presente… Atravesaríamos el _Eluvian_.

\- Mis hermanos del Círculo de Magos, ¿nos acompañarán a la guerra con honor y junto a los templarios lucharemos para demostrar que somos más fuertes unidos? – gritó Praianna. Los magos del Círculo levantaron sus varas y las hicieron brillar. - ¡¡Por el Hacedor!! ¡¡Por nuestra santísima Andraste!! – “¡¡Por el Hacedor y Andraste!!” gritaron.

\- Mis hermanos del Colegio de Encantadores ¿nos acompañarán a la guerra? El mañana es de todos, la unión es el futuro. La unión hace a la fuerza ¡¡Por el Hacedor y nuestra amada Andraste!! – Fiona levantó su báculo y los magos del Colegio hicieron lo mismo respondiendo: “¡¡Por el Hacedor y nuestra amada Andraste!!”

\- Esta noche descansen soldados. – dijo el vizconde. – Partiremos por la mañana. Abastézcanse con lo necesario, alimentos para el viaje y agua. Los comerciantes de Kirkwall se lo darán a modo de pago por sus sacrificios.

\- Las provisiones serán gratuitas en pago por su valentía. – dijo Cullen. – Tomen lo que necesiten, no tomen en exceso pues no es digno de ningún andrastino el abuso hacia los demás. – La voz de Cullen se agravó al decir aquello. Claramente les había impuesto la orden de “tomen solo lo necesario y no saqueen la ciudad” y luego cuando el Comandante y sus magos líderes les dijeron que se fueran, se retiraron.

\- Bran va a matarme… - oí que Varric decía, mientras se llevaba la mano hacia su cabeza. 


	74. Crisis de fe

Nuestros soldados se retiraron y comenzó una discusión acalorada entre todos. Es que estábamos viviendo la mayor crisis de Fe de la humanidad desde que la religión Andrastina había conquistado la mayor parte del territorio de Thedas. Y de pronto Solas había tirado todo por la borda con sus propios relatos.... Como lo había hecho en la antigua Elvhenan, haciendo que sus dioses fueran puestos en tela de juicio, lo hizo también la Era del Dragón. Parecía ser una característica distintiva de él.

\- Jovencito, dime qué es lo que has dicho. – comenzó Inés. - ¿Cómo es eso que los elfos pueden adorar a quienes desean aun siendo considerados hijos del Hacedor? – lo enfrentó. – Tenemos la obligación del llevar el Cantar de la Luz a todos los rincones de la tierra para alcanzar el perdón del Hacedor… - estaba diciendo cuando Cullen la interrumpió. – Los elfos están perdidos en sus pecados, pero aún así es nuestro deber hacerlos ver el camino correcto. El camino del Hacedor.

\- El Hacedor no existe Inés. – sentenció cansado. La mujer pareció ponerse pálida.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves..!?

\- ¿A hablar con la verdad? Al fin oigo algo coherente, anciana. – dijo Morrigan, tirando más leña al fuego. – El Comandante dice la verdad. Lo que sabes de ese dios inválido que no ha sabido proteger a su pueblo son cuentos de niños.

\- Te lo advierto, jovencita. Te estás pasando de la raya. – dijo la anciana apuntando un dedo a Morrigan, que rio divertida.

\- ¿Y qué me harás? ¿Llorar a tu Hacedor para que me lleve al Abismo? Pff… - se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada.

\- Conoces toda la historia que te hemos contado, Madre Inés. – dijo Cullen. – Fen’Harel creó el Velo y dio origen al mundo de Thedas como lo conocemos. Si quieres un dios, ahí lo tienes. – Cullen caminó tres pasos lejos de la anciana. Sentí pena por oírlo hablar de aquel modo. Sabía que era la primera vez que se encontraba desprotegido desde el punto de vista espiritual. Era la primera guerra que llevaba adelante sin confiar en el Hacedor.

\- El Hacedor creó a la humanidad y nosotros hemos perdido su favor… - estaba diciendo la anciana cuando Morrigan volvió a hablar.

\- ¡¡El Hacedor no existe!! Y si existe es un insolente que nunca miró a su creación.

\- ¿¡Pero de qué hablas!? – se enfureció Inés.

\- ¡Basta! – intervine. – Es cierto que estamos atravesando una crisis de Fe sin precedentes. Pero pelear entre nosotros, separarnos, no ayudará. – hice una pausa. – Inés. Lo que sabemos del Hacedor no se puede comprobar del mismo modo que no podemos comprobar lo que nos contó Fen’Harel. Por lo tanto, un relato podría ser tan cierto como otro. – Morrigan se mofó de mis palabras.

\- Por favor, Elentari. – dijo la maga apóstata. – Lo que relata la religión andrastina es tan carente de lógica como la idea de que los engendros tenebrosos podrían ser nuestros aliados. La única manera que ha consigo esta religión para subsistir y tener a todos bajo su dominancia, fue la matanza a gran escala. La conquista con el silencio permanente de sus opositores a través del asesinato.

\- Eres una embustera. Una portadora de la voz del mal. – dijo Inés. Morrigan rio. – Estás comandada por demonios ¿¡Quién sabe qué rituales haz llevado a cabo con ellos, salvaje, a la luz de la Luna?

\- Y tú eres el ejemplo de la estupidez humana, vieja.

\- Basta. Sin faltarnos el respeto, Morrigan. – se molestó Cullen. La bruja lo miró. – Nadie está aquí para faltar el respeto a las creencias de otros. Inés puede creer lo que desee, del mismo modo que tú puedes hacerlo. _Nuestra lucha no es por el Hacedor_, es por la vida. Por el futuro de Thedas. – los ojos de Inés ardieron al escucharlo decir aquello y supe que teníamos una enemiga. Cullen acababa de decir que no estábamos luchando por el Hacedor, pero estábamos usando_ su_ fuerza militar. Fue un error grave, pero él no lo notó, pues su propia crisis lo tenía alterado.

\- Como quieras. No hablaré con esta vieja obtusa. – dijo y se alejó. Él suspiró molesto.

\- No puedo creer que seas Comandante de las fuerzas Templarias, brazo militar de la Capilla y tengas estas ideas. – se quejó Inés. - ¿Quién te crees para comandar las fuerzas de la Capilla?

\- Inés… - él bajó la mirada y yo me acerqué a Cullen y tomé su mano, sentí que la apretó con fuerzas. – Yo pensaba como tú antes. Pero he visto la realidad y nuestra religión no es más que la invención conveniente de nuestra raza para dominar las masas. Y lo hemos logrado. Basta ya de mentiras. El Hacedor no existe, Andraste fue una mujer valiente, pero mortal. No enamoró a ningún dios ni salvó a la humanidad del pecado ¿Cómo explicas la ausencia de nuestro dios en todos estos años? – Inés estuvo por responder pero él continuó. – Sé de memoria todas las respuestas. Él nos ha dado la espalda por nuestros pecados, y Andraste desde entonces vela por nosotros intentando apaciguar la ira de nuestro Creador. Todo muy conveniente. Pero no es real.

\- ¿Y qué es real? – preguntó la anciana. – ¿Los dioses de la elfa que sostiene tu mano? ¿Los demonios que esta hija del mal ha hecho que te susurraran mentiras al oído? Estás pecando, Comandante… Y te perderás en la lujuria que esta serpiente representa… – sentí que la ira comenzaba a dominar a Cullen por haberse metido conmigo, por lo que hablé primero:

\- No creas que eres la única con su religión sacudida. Yo era Primera de mi Clan, yo también creía en los dioses de mi panteón. Y he dejado de creer. Ellos no existieron, simplemente fueron magos poderosos, como lo es Fen’Harel. Y no estoy comandada por demonios, no. Simplemente intento aceptar las creencias de todos, sin obligar a nadie a creer lo que yo creo.

\- Por eso lo defiendes. – dijo la anciana. – Por eso no quisiste que hablara de él a nuestros soldados. Quisiste ocultar la verdad acerca de nuestro enemigo a nuestra milicia ¡¡Tú sigues al demonio de Fen’Harel!! – debo admitir que era muy difícil no molestarse con Inés, pero también podía comprenderla. Estábamos diciendo cosas muy fuertes acerca de su religión.

\- Porque tu raza no necesita mayores opciones para odiarnos. – dije molesta. - Tu raza nos desprecia, nos maltrata, nos oprime y somete ¿Qué crees que harán si saben que un mago élfico desea acabar con nosotros? Será la primera excusa para ponernos a limpiar pisos… convenientemente.

\- Y nos hemos cansado de salvarles el trasero una y otra vez. – intervino en la discusión Fiona. – Ya no seremos sometidos nunca más por ustedes, ni por nadie. – Fiona y yo la enfrentamos con mirada severa.

\- ¿Quieres guardar el secreto? – me amenazó.

\- Del mismo modo que guardamos el secreto acerca de la creación del Velo, Madre Reverencia. – intervino Praianna, poniéndose de mi lado. – Si vamos a decir la verdad a todos estos hombres, diremos _toda_ la verdad. No la que te resulte conveniente. – sentenció. La anciana la miró molesta.

\- Otra elfa intentando modificar los hechos.

\- ¿Intentando modificar qué? – se molestó Cullen. – Es real que el creador del Velo fue Fen’Harel y que eso dio existencia a Thedas.

\- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Lo has vivido?

\- Por supuesto que no. Pero pronto estarás caminando sobre los vestigios de la grandeza de los elfos y veremos si eres capaz de dudar de mis palabras. – la amenazó. - ¿Crees que me es grato hablar de este modo de mi religión? ¿Crees que soy feliz diciendo esto a una creyente? ¡Pues no! Me encantaría que el Hacedor existiera y que no fuera Fen’Harel el maldito creador de nuestro presente, pero no existe. Somos consecuencias del dolor de un elfo. – Fiona lo miró.

\- ¿Del dolor? – Cullen suspiró sin querer explicar de nuevo la historia de Solas.

\- Lo traicionaron y buscando la venganza de sus enemigos creó el Velo para encerrarlos. – le expliqué. – Cuando el Velo se creó los _Evanuris_ fueron encerrados en el Más Allá, pero se cortó la comunicación directa entre el mundo del sueño y la vigilia que existía en Elvhenan, y de ese modo el caos aconteció, y con los siglos nacimos nosotros. Los hijos del Velo. – sonreí al decir aquellas palabras.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Somos consecuencias de una venganza? – preguntó Inés.

\- Así es. – dijo Cullen. – No puedo seguir hablando de esto. – soltó mi mano y se alejó. Yo apoyé mi mano sobre el hombro de Inés.

\- Inés, te pido paciencia. Así como tú te encuentras abrumada, lo hemos estado nosotros al descubrir estas verdades. Pero por favor, comprende. No te pedimos que salgas corriendo a decir que el Hacedor no existe. Te pedimos que mantengamos nuestra milicia unida para derrotar a nuestros enemigos. Y no nombrar a Fen’Harel de ser posible.

\- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber. Porque yo lo había amado.

\- Porque nos odiarán a los elfos. – mentí. La mujer guardó silencio, pero pareció aceptarlo.

Entré a la choza de Merrill y me dirigí a su habitación, donde estaba Cullen de pie frente al espejo, contemplándolo. Me acerqué despacio, sin saber si deseaba mi compañía o prefería atravesar esta crisis en soledad. – Lo siento. – dije. Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza en silencio. – Sé que es difícil.

\- ¿Mentir a todos estos hombres? – me preguntó. - ¿Pedirles que den sus vidas por una mentira? De un dios que no existe, de una sacerdotisa que yace muerta por la traición de los celos… asesinada por los propios humanos. - negó con un movimiento de cabeza y llevó su mano sobre sus cabellos, los aplastó un poco y luego quitó su mano molesto. – No creo ser capaz de volver a mentir de ese modo. No puedo seguir con esto, Elen. – yo sonreí y apoyé mi mano sobre su armadura pesada. Él me miró con pesar. – Hemos dicho durante todos estos meses que defenderíamos la libertad y cuando debemos hacerlo lo primero que se nos ocurre es mentir a estos hombres. Eso no es defender libertades, es manipular convenientemente. – bajó la mirada hacia mi mano. – Yo no puedo ser ese hombre…

\- Porque tú no eres ese hombre. – le dije y me acerqué a su rostro y le di un suave beso. Él me abrazó desesperado. – Tienes razón, _amor mío_… - susurré a su oído y noté que aquellas palabras provocaron en él un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. A Cullen le costaba creen en mi amor hacia él, del mismo modo que a mí me había costado… Pero Solas era recuerdo del pasado. Próximamente nos enfrentaríamos y yo destrozaría su corazón quitándole la vida al ser más magnífico que había conocido… Y de no ser capaz de hacer aquello, le entregaría mi vida para que él lo hiciera. – No podemos mentir a estos hombres… la verdad podría hacer que muchos nos dejaran, pero ¿queremos un ejército movido por mentiras? – él negó con un movimiento de cabeza en mis brazos. - Además, de todos modos el discurso que has dado, fue de los peores que he oído. – bromeé. Él sonrió pesadamente y se separó del abrazo.

\- Lo sé. Ni siquiera yo me lo he creído.

\- Lo sé. – dije y me puse delante de él, tomando sus manos. – Pero aún con ese discurso horrible que has dado, marcharemos a la guerra. – él asintió. Se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla con su mano de metal.

\- Es horrible tocarte con esta armadura. – me dijo.

\- Lo sé. – le dije y entrelacé mis manos detrás de su nuca. – Pero podemos tocar nuestros labios de nuevo. – dije y lo besé. Luego Cullen soltó mis labios y miró hacia el espejo.

\- Perdona que te lo pregunte nuevamente… - sus ojos miel se situaron sobre los míos. – Pero haber oído aquella revelación del Cetro de Fen’Harel me hizo preguntarme, ¿qué sucedería si_ él_ aún te ama? – noté el dolor en su pregunta y me pregunté yo misma ¿Qué sucedería? Creo que mi cuerpo se puso rígido sobre sus brazos._ Él_ quería matarme, ya no me amaba.

\- No cambiaría nada entre nosotros. – le dije sin saber si era una mentira o una verdad. Él sonrió.

\- Vaya, tú también eres horrible mintiendo. – yo sonreí, pero luego comprendí sus palabras.

\- ¡Cullen! No te he mentido. – le dije. – No podría dejarte. No, aunque lo quisiera. – él sonrió.

\- Supongo que no lo creeré hasta que lo vea. He dejado de ser un hombre de Fe, ¿recuerdas? Ya no soy capaz de creer basado solo en las esperanzas. – yo lo miré y me dolieron sus palabras: pero tenía razón. Hasta no estar frente a Solas y finalmente matarlo, no sabría decir con certeza qué me sucedería. Él acarició mis labios. – No te pongas mal. – me dijo. – Él fue importante en tu vida y no han resuelto lo que tuvieron aún. Si decide acabar con esta locura, deberán hablarlo y decidir qué futuro quieren para los dos. – suspiró con pesar. – Yo te daré la libertad que necesites para decidirlo. – mis ojos en un segundo estuvieron cubiertos de lágrimas, y no sabría explicar bien por qué. – Solo te pido que si llega ese momento, seas sincera conmigo, me lo comuniques. No me opondré, pero tampoco quisiera que juegues conmigo.

\- No, no Cullen. No hará falta. – le dije. Él limpió mis lágrimas. – Solas y yo nos hemos declarado la guerra. No hay vuelta atrás. – le confesé. Él sonrió. – Él quiere matarme…

\- Bueno, quisiera verlo intentar matarte. A ver si es capaz. – Cullen me abrazó y yo me prendí con fuerzas de él. Había ido hasta allí a hablar de su crisis de Fe, no de mi incapacidad de decisión. No del dolor por la amenaza de Solas, no acerca de que él me había declarado la guerra. _Solas_…


	75. El camino de la magia

El _Eluvian_ estaba activado y el último mago lo atravesó. Cullen, Varric y yo éramos los últimos en aquella habitación. – Bueno. Hemos desobedecido las órdenes de la Divina Victoria de partir por el camino terrestre. – dijo Varric. – Ahora solo nos queda triunfar o morir por traición. – bromeó.

\- Entren ustedes, yo seré la última. Por si se cierra luego de que yo entre. – Cullen y Varric asintieron. El enano ingresó y Cullen me tomó en brazos y me besó antes de ingresar. Allí dentro no tendríamos ningún momento de intimidad y quizás éste sería nuestro último beso antes de la gran batalla. Yo lo besé apasionadamente y con deseos de hacer el amor por última vez con él antes de aquella locura. Antes de enfrentar a Solas…

Luego él separó sus labios de los míos y me sonrió e ingresó sin dejar lugar a dudas de la locura que habíamos decidido realizar. Todo un ejército a través de los _Eluvian_s. Yo dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones.

Solas… Enfrentar a Solas. Matar a Solas. _Solas_. Apoyé mi mano sobre mi pecho y dolió. Dolió su ausencia, dolieron sus palabras cuando nos habíamos visto la última vez. Dolió su último beso, dolió todo. _Solas_. Miré el vago reflejo de mi imagen que me daba el _Eluvian. Cullen_...

Atravesé el _Eluvian_.

Estábamos dentro de un paisaje florecido en los años de ausencia de seres humanos a su alrededor. Se podía ver edificios derrumbados y algunas islas flotantes con restos de escritorios y papeles, conjuros o libros. Muy similares a los lugares que había visto cuando había descubierto la trama Qunari en el Glorioso Concilio. Los colores brillantes y cálidos me abrazaron y sonreí. Los restos de Elvhenan. El daño de Fen’Harel. El pueblo de mis padres…

\- Nuestros soldados están atemorizados. – dijo Morrigan a nuestro lado. – Digan algunas palabras de alientos, pues los humanos no vemos la familiaridad que tus ojos observan, Elentari. – yo la miré. Oh, cierto. Me lo habían dicho la vez anterior. – Veo la duda en ellos… - los señaló con discreción para que pusiera mi atención sobre el ejército. Asentí, pero ¿qué palabras serían adecuadas para explicar a estos hombres esta locura percibida frente a sus ojos? ¿Qué lealtad tenían a esta elfa para acompañarla a este mundo tan temido por ellos? Enseñado a temer… a este mundo de magia.

\- Estos son los restos del antiguo pueblo de los elfos, antes de la existencia de los hombres. – dije en voz clara. Cullen se puso a mi lado y nos miramos, ¿les diríamos la verdad o utilizaríamos su fe para manipularlos? Nuestros soldados nos miraron con sorpresa. – Yo soy hija de la antigua Arlathan, una maga soñadora, la Inquisidora. – hice una pausa, pensé en usar el título de “Heraldo”, pero había dejado en claro con Cullen que no debíamos mentir. - Lo que significa que tengo una conexión directa con el Más Allá a voluntad, y no solo a través de los sueños. Esto me permite conocer grandes secretos de la humanidad… - dije. – Mis padres han sido elfos que vivieron en la antigua Elvhenan y atravesaron las eras con una capacidad distintiva de los magos soñadores: la capacidad de la inmortalidad élfica. – decidí mentir, explicar el perfeccionamiento de los sueños y la capacidad de nutrirnos con esencias del Más Allá era demasiado engorroso. No quería dar demasiada información sobre mi pueblo a los _shems_, ellos eran odiosos con nosotros. Cullen dio un paso al frente.

\- Lo que dice la Inquisidora es verdad. – usó mi viejo título. – A través de nuestro enfrentamiento contra Corifeus hemos aprendido muchas cosas que son desconocidas aún para el mundo entero, pero que luego de detener esta guerra masiva serán compartidas… Y modificará nuestras creencias. – suspiró. – No puedo pedir a nadie que nos acompañe a esta guerra con dudas en su corazón. No puedo pedir a quien no desee que permanezca en este sitio. – dijo. – Si alguien desea retirarse, puede hacerlo. – Praianna llevó una mano a su boca con sorpresa, yo sonreí admirada. – Hay muchas cosas que no hemos compartido con ustedes… aún. Pero espero que quien sea capaz de confiar en mí como su Comandante, permanezca a mi lado. Y quien no, por favor, es libre de dejar este sitio. – Morrigan caminó al _Eluvian_ y apoyó su mano en él, invitando a quien quisiera a atravesarlo. Hubo un silencio de muerte entre todos.

\- ¿Por qué los elfos tenían todo esto en el pasado? ¿Qué es este sitio? – se oyó la voz de algún templario.

\- Es un lugar intermedio, entre el mundo de Thedas y el Más Allá. Creado por los elfos de Elvhenan como ruta de conexión directa con todas las partes… - estaba diciendo Cullen y yo me puse a su lado. Él me miró. Había dado demasiado información sobre mi pueblo. - … que necesiten protección. – mintió sin comprender mi presencia.

\- Este sitio se activa solo en momentos de crisis. Y es territorio de los elfos. Por eso ustedes lo perciben en tonos grises y apagados, porque no fue construido para que camine otra raza por estas calles. Después de todo, en su construcción, no existía otra raza. Estos sitios solo pueden ser transitados si hay un elfo con ellos. – mentí. La verdadera información traería guerras futuras por el dominio de la Encrucijada, conocía demasiado bien el corazón de los humanos. – Como dijo el Comandante. Quienes deseen retirarse, son libres de hacerlo. – “luego de toda la información que les hemos dado”, suspiré con temor de lo que serían capaces de contar allí fuera.

Siete magos del círculo caminaron hacia Morrigan, ella asintió y les permitió pasar. Praianna los miró, pero no puedo culparlos, siempre se les habían enseñado a temer su propia esencia. Nuestros magos del Colegio permanecieron al lado de Fiona. Inés nos miraba iracunda. Un grupo de templarios se acercó a Cullen y les hicieron una reverencia, él les sonrió y les devolvió el gesto. – Señor, no podemos seguir ciegamente a magos a un destino incierto y dominado por los elfos que han dejado de existir en este mundo como por arte de magia hace unos años. Mucho menos cuando el relato contradice todo lo que el Cantar de la Luz nos ha enseñado.

\- No me deben explicaciones. – les dijo. – Los motivos por los que no desean seguir adelante son de ustedes. Vayan en paz. – pidió. Los templarios los saludaron y se retiraron. Luego hubo otro gran momento de silencio.

\- ¿Todos los presentes desean continuar? – preguntó la voz de Morrigan. Nadie respondió, pero el silencio otorga. Así que la bruja avanzó iluminando con su bastón de brujas el camino, y la seguimos.

Caminamos durante horas por aquel sitio guiados por Morrigan. Inés caminaba al lado de los templarios y magos del Círculo e iba entonando versos del Cantar de la Luz, intentando mantener la fe viva. Nosotros íbamos en silencio recorriendo aquellos lugares.

Al poco tiempo supimos que el sitio estaba lleno de trampas, y para sorpresa de todos Inés resultó tener una que otra habilidad en su detección. A pesar de su edad era buena, pero por alguna razón me sentía incómoda sabiendo que debíamos confiar en que ella nos avisara del peligro. Por suerte también contábamos con la presencia de Varric.

Cullen y Praianna durante toda la travesía entablaron conversación. Sabía que él había tenido la necesidad de pedirle disculpas por el modo en el que la había tratado en el pasado, pero al parecer la elfa tenía buenos recuerdos sobre él y se sentía a gusto con su presencia, así que el camino para ambos fue ameno entre charlas y chistes y recuerdos de lo que parecía otra vida para ambos.

Morrigan caminó siempre en silencio, misteriosa, buscando un camino trazado que resultaba invisible a nuestros ojos. Ella e Inés intentaron evitarse siempre que fuera posible, aunque Varric iba detrás de su atento caminar intentando charlar, aunque la mujer no le daba muchas respuestas. Fiona, por el contrario, acompañaba a Morrigan en silencio, su bastón en mano, brillando tenuemente para ayudar a la bruja.

_Los que se te oponen_

_conocerán la ira del Cielo._

_El campo y el bosque arderán,_

_los mares se levantarán y arderán._

_El viento rasgará sus naciones._

_De la faz de la tierra, los rayos caerán del cielo,_

_clamarán a sus falsos dioses,_

_y encontrarán el silencio._

Se escuchaba el suave cántico de Inés y los templarios la seguían con susurros que rebotaban por la Encrucijada y volvían a nosotros en forma de ecos. Me pregunté si sería prudente que nuestros soldados fortalecieran su fe de ese modo, pues al finalizar esta guerra, todas las verdades que habíamos descubierto a lo largo de estos años serían contadas y muchas personas de fe presentarían la misma crisis que nosotros ya habíamos atravesado. Sin embargo, respeté aquella necesidad tan mundana de contar con un ser superior en momentos de guerra y pensé en mi ser superior, Fen’Harel, que resultó ser tan mundano como yo y lo conocía como nunca hubiera creído que sería capaz de conocerlo. Volví a mirar a los saldados templarios avanzando y pensé en que todo esto que estábamos viviendo, era por culpa de sus actos. Solas estaba haciendo temblar mi Era, no solo en sus convicciones, sino por el miedo a que la destruyera. Solas y Urthemiel… me parecía una locura, pero sin embargo era real.

Caminé al lado de Morrigan y ambas nos miramos a los ojos. Ella sabía que venía a hablar de “algo”. – Morringan, - comencé – dime, ¿qué implicancias tiene que en el interior de Solas habite Urthemiel? – ella me miró y supongo que pensó su respuesta.

\- Conozco muy poco sobre los antiguos dioses, Elentari. – comenzó. – Sin embargo, mi hijo ha portado aquella esencia durante mucho tiempo. – recordé a Kieran. – No encontré grandes cambios en su inocencia, pero sí grandes cambios en sus conocimientos. El niño conocía secretos ancestrales que yo nunca le había revelado y sabía identificar verdades que yo no hubiera podido. Al verte notó lo antiguo en tu sangre y comprendió el error de llevar la _vallaslin_. – era cierto. - ¿Hay implicancias para el alma del portador? No podría decírtelo. Solo que, desde que Flemeth le quitó aquella esencia, él se ha sentido solo, pero libre al mismo tiempo. Me ha dicho que ya no tiene a su amigo de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo creo que un gran peso lo ha abandonado. – asentí. – Con respecto a Solas. Él es un elfo inteligente, supongo que sabrá comprender el poder que posee mejor que lo que había logrado mi hijo ¿Podrá corromper su alma? No sabría decirlo.

> Creo que él lucha contra la carga por el dolor que le provocó cuando mataron a Mythal y la empalaron a la vista de todos en una plaza en la Antigua Arlathan. – yo llevé mis manos hacia mi boca, sin saber que aquel había sido el destino de la elfa. Morrigan sonrió: - ¿No conoces la historia de Mythal? – indagó, yo negué con un gesto. – Ella fue la Evanuri de mayor poder, éste solo igualado por Elgar’nan. Ambos contrajeron matrimonio y dieron descendencias poderosas en Arlathan.

> Ella era una mujer de corazón sereno, rápida para el amor y la contención, pero con una tristeza permanente en sus pensamientos, pues su matrimonio no era más que una farsa. – sentí pena por aquellas palabras, pero mi corazón palpitaba a la espera de que mencionara qué lugar había ocupado Solas en su vida. – La elfa deseaba la sabiduría, como pocos la anhelaban, pues creía que en un pensamiento reflexivo, encontraría la paz que no encontraba en su día a día. Así, siempre fue amiga de espíritus de la sabiduría. Hasta que un día conoció a otro elfo sabio y amante del conocimiento. – Morrigan me miró. Mis ojos estaban fijos en su rostro y la mujer me sonrió con malicia o bondad, no sabría decirlo. – Conoció a un amante de los misterios y buscador insaciable de conocimientos: Solas. – asentí, y de pronto sentí mi garganta seca. – Rápidamente su corazón se cautivó por sus enseñanzas y las palabras de aquel hombre. – recordé mi propia experiencia al conocerlo. Entendía demasiado bien a Mythal y aquella capacidad que tenía Solas de hacer que me perdiera en sus enseñanzas. – Y con los años su relación se volvió más estrecha. – volví a asentir, sin ser capaz de decir algo. – Solas era un elfo osado, fiero, sin miedos y con hambre de experiencias y conocimientos, y al poco tiempo la relación entre ambos avanzó y fueron amantes. Mythal conoció en sus brazos la lujuria, la complicidad y el amor. Ambos se amaron durante siglos. – intenté tragar, pero no tenía saliva…

> Con el correr de los siglos Solas se volvió aún más sabio y astuto e instado de su rebeldía, decidió que era tiempo de liberar a todos de las vendas que cubrían sus ojos: los Evanuris eran mortales, pues él lo era, pues Mythal lo era. Ambos formaron un frente de resistencia y se prepararon para liberar el pueblo de los elfos.

> Andruil era una elfa con grandes capacidades físicas para la caza y una obsesión con someter a Fen’Harel a sus deseos, pues el elfo más de una vez había contradicho sus órdenes. El principal error de Fen’Harel había sido su relación estrecha con Ghilan’nain – mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oírlo, ¿amante de Ghilan’nain? – a quien Andruil amaba… No estoy segura de qué sucedió, pero sé que él fastidió a la diosa cazadora y se ganó su odio y obsesión… Andruil, en su búsqueda de presas para divertir su caza, se encontró con otro elfo con corazón mezquino: Anaris. – pestañeé y asentí. – Él la encerró en la oscuridad de su magia y no se sabe qué hizo con ella, pero lo cierto es que a su regreso a Arlathan su mente sólo conocía la insania. Obsesionada por “algo”, cuyo conocimiento se ha perdido.

> Instada por los actos de Fen’Harel, los cuales no conozco, se acercó a Elgar’nan y le confesó lo que solo ella sabía fuera del círculo de Fen’Harel: el Lobo Rebelde y la Madre Dragón eran amantes…

> No hubo mayor infamia que aquella para el Evanuri, así que le tendió una trampa a su mujer y la mató a través de torturas y brutalidades que Fen’Harel nunca conoció. Una vez que su necesidad de venganza estuvo saciada, la presentó desnuda en la plaza, clavada en estacas y con su cuerpo visiblemente destrozado, poniendo sobre aviso a todos los elfos que allí yacía la traidora de la raza.

\- ¡Qué terrible relato! – dije. Morrigan asintió.

\- Fen’Harel se encontró con aquella infamia y sumido en el odio creó el Velo. El resto de la historia ya conoces. – asentí.

\- ¿Cuándo Mythal se vuelve vengativa? – quise saber.

\- Ella siempre fue un elfa severa al momento de castigar a sus oponentes. Así como era bondadosa con los débiles, era intolerante con los opresores. Pero luego de estos acontecimientos, su necesidad de venganza la llevó a vagar por el mundo en búsqueda de un recipiente. Su poder era tan grande, que fue capaz de superar la muerte y finalmente, se encontró con otra mujer a quien habían traicionado y le propuso un trueque. Otorgar su venganza y de ese modo, ella la llevaría por las eras de este mundo. La mujer aceptó.

\- _Asha’bellanar_. – Morrigan asintió.

\- La elfa aún no ha vengado todos sus recelos. – me confesó, yo no comprendí qué quiso decir. – Pero ahora ha vuelto a la vida, pues la sangre del heredero de Calenhad le ha dado cuerpo de nuevo.

\- Alistair. – la maga asintió de nuevo.

\- Luego de prestar sus servicios al rey de Ferelden… Será libre en esta era. No tengo idea qué consecuencias traerá esto. – Yo la miré con sorpresa.

\- ¿Crees que no nos beneficiará?

\- No lo sé, Elentari. Ella es una elfa acostumbrada a reinar y dar órdenes. En este mundo de humanos, no sé qué medidas tomará. Y sabemos que ella supera en poder incluso a Fen’Harel… O a ti. – me miró. – Solo que aún no lo ha recuperado, pero cuando lo haga… Supongo que quienes caminen por Thedas, si aún existe, sabrán cuáles serán las consecuencias. 


	76. Secretos de la antigua Arlathan. Parte 1

Habíamos decidido descansar. Bemand se encargaría de montar la primera guardia y había destinado al menos diez templarios más para que cuidara al resto del ejército. Yo por mi parte, sería quien vigilaría el descanso de mis colegas.

Pasados varios minutos todos ellos estaban dormidos y yo yacía sentada sobre los escalones de una escalera vieja y destruida. Encima de ésta había un _Eluvian_, que sería el que atravesaríamos al despertar. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el interior de una construcción vieja, destruida, sin luces, más que la de mi Cetro, de paredes alta, techo de alturas innecesarias, y por encima de mi cabeza ciertas estructuras volaban, bibliotecas destruidas, mesas, sillones… Aquellos artefactos antiguos que liberaban magia cada tanto se encontraban esparcidos por aquel lugar, contenidos por una magia ancestral que aún no se había perdido.

Por algún motivo me encontraba intranquila, quizás por aquel relato que Morrigan me había dado horas atrás, o quizás porque era la encargada de velar por el descanso de mis compañeros. Me pregunté cuánta magia había manejado mi pueblo para que, aún hoy, se mantuvieran sitios como éste. Y me pregunté cuánto tiempo más soportarían con la presencia del Velo.

Luego de una o dos horas sentí una fuerte magia sobre el espejo y me puse de pie. Subí los escalones y apoyé mi mano sobre el _Eluvian_ que interactuó conmigo. Al instante sentí la presencia de Solas en el otro lado, mi corazón palpitó, miré sobre mis espaldas, todos dormían, y me pregunté si sería prudente entrar y dejarlos. Suspiré, por supuesto que no. Me acerqué a Fiona y la desperté, le pedí que hiciera guardia y le expliqué que cruzaría el _Eluvian_, que me esperara, que volvería. Le entregué las piedras de mi Cetro para que continuaran avanzando… por si no regresaba. Fiona no comprendió mis intenciones, pues no fueron explicadas. Pero sin más, me adentré al interior del _Eluvian_. 

El sitio donde me encontré era una construcción destrozada, percibía estatuas majestuosas de elfos de antaño, pero hoy rotas, quebradas, indescriptibles. Sin embargo, se podía apreciar que este sitio había sido majestuoso en el pasado. El techo estaba destrozado en varios sectores, por lo que la luz de las estrellas ingresaba y le daba una iluminación tenue. Mi cetro alumbraba mi camino con el color de mi aura. Me pregunté qué salón habría sido… quizás algún templo o palacio con grandes recuerdos, si me sentaba a recorrer este lugar con la magia de los sueños ¿qué secretos encontraría? ¿Qué caminos recorridos en el pasado abriría mi magia de soñadora para permitirme encontrar la fuerza de los recuerdos vividos y vistos por espíritus en este sitio? ¿Qué recuerdos habrían quedado unidos a estas piedras sin posibilidad de escapar estas paredes?

Miré el suelo y encontré piedras esparcidas, pedazos de construcciones caídas y polvo mezclado con hojas por todos los siglos que habían llevado a este sitio al deterioro. Por delante de mí se abría lo que tuvo que haber sido un salón, quizás de fiestas por su inmensidad. Los grandes vitrales habrían sido majestuosos, imponentes, pero hoy solo representaban el vestigio del poder de mi pueblo. La luz de la noche entraba por aquellos vitrales rotos y dejaban que tenuemente iluminaran mis pasos, el silencio me abrazaba, mientras a mi alrededor sentía la música de aquella época en la que no existía ningún Velo que nos separara de la magia…

A lo lejos podía ver la forma de una persona, pero no necesitaba acercarme para saber que era_ él_. Mi corazón palpitó: _Solas_…

Avancé lentamente hasta mi encuentro con Solas, recordando su advertencia que nuestro próximo encuentro sería para matarnos.

Tenerlo de nuevo frente a mí revolvía sensaciones en mi estómago que me hacían sentir incómoda, con incertidumbre ¿Volvería a declararme la guerra o simplemente atacaría? ¿Aquí nos enfrentaríamos y determinaríamos el futuro? ¿O podríamos volver a hablar como lo habíamos hecho en el pasado? ¿Compartiría sus conocimientos conmigo o simplemente me pediría que me fuera y lo dejara luchar por los elfos y contra mí?

Cuando estuve sobre él ambos nos dedicamos una mirada larga, cargada de misterio y sentimientos aplastantes. – Solas. – le dije finalmente.

\- Pretendes hacer pasar un ejército templario hasta Minrathous. – me afirmó sin dar vueltas, yo asentí.

\- Morrigan nos está guiando. – ahora asintió él.

\- ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea permitir que tantos humanos conozcan estos caminos? – preguntó sin el afán de pelear. Yo guardé silencio, pues no tenía respuesta. Había pensado en esto muchas veces antes de decidir atravesar los _Eluvian_s ¿los humanos batallarían en el futuro por tener el dominio de la herencia de mi pueblo? No lo sabía. – Los corazones de los humanos son más propensos al deseo que el nuestro… Tarde o temprano se derramará sangre por los dominios de estos caminos.

\- Lo sé. Del mismo modo que tú la has derramado para ser quien los domina hoy en día. – dije, él asintió.

\- Es cierto lo que dices. – guardamos silencio viéndonos. - He visto a Dorian. – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. – Está bien. Ha huido de su ciudad cuando comenzó el ataque. Quería llegar a ti, a Val Royeaux. Con la ayuda de Mythal ingresó a la Encrucijada y terminó dando conmigo. - ¿Por qué me contaba todo esto? – He recibido noticias perturbadoras. – me confesó.

\- ¿Cuáles? – él pareció dudar, pero finalmente decidió decírmelo.

\- Mythal ha revivido. – yo asentí. - ¿Qué sabes tú de ello?

\- Alistair ha formado parte de un ritual que ha permitido que vuelva a encarnar en su cuerpo. Ella camina en nuestra era. – decidí decirle la verdad. Se lo debía, o eso quise creer. Tenía derecho a saber que su amor estaba vivo.

\- Mythal ha sido liberada… - dijo Solas… - ¿Y Morrigan? – me preguntó. Yo levanté mis hombros sin saber qué responder.

\- Se encuentra con nosotros. Al parecer ahora que no tiene a Mythal en su interior retiene algunas de las cosas que ha comprendido, pero no tiene conexión con ella.

\- Pero tú eres su sierva. – dijo pensativo. Me sorprendió que trajera aquello a nuestra conversación.

\- No lo entiendo. – Solas pareció salir de aquel estado de transe y me miró.

\- No importa. No me hagas caso. - El rostro de Solas mostró cierta preocupación, quizás. – Yo he absorbido…

\- … la esencia de Urthemiel. – le dije. – Lo sé. – él me miró con sorpresa y asintió, con una triste sonrisa. – Morrigan me lo dijo, y Mythal a ella…

\- Siempre has sido capaz de comprender todo con facilidad. – sentí una sensación extraña sobre mi estómago al verlo sonreír y volver a escuchar que decía aquello._ Solas_… siempre con ese poder sobre mi cuerpo. Siempre desestabilizándome. - Pero esta vez no entiendes las implicancias de esto…

\- ¿Qué implicancias tiene que cargues con la fuerza de un dios corrupto? – quise saber. Él suspiró.

\- No lo sé… - me confesó. Vaya, era una novedad que él no supiera algo. – No era consciente de esto… - mostró su palma y dejó que fluyera su magia celeste, yo acerqué mi mano, con mi palma sobre la de él y lo miré, él asintió permitiendo que interactuara con su aura. De mi mano salió el color de mi aura y enlazamos nuestra magia. Mi corazón latió con fuerzas al volver a sentirlo en mi cuerpo, en mi sangre, llegando a cada rincón de mi cuerpo a través de su magia, la esencia de Fen’Harel recorriendo cada espacio de mi cuerpo y a la vez siendo una sensación tan conocida.

No percibí ningún cambio, ninguna corrupción, pero allí estaba Urthemiel, en algún sitio. Luego cerré mi mano y corté el enlace. Sentí un profundo desasosiego al soltar su magia. Mantuve mi mirada sobre nuestras manos durante unos segundos, no quería que él supiera que lo extrañaba terriblemente.

\- No he sentido corrupción. – le dije y al notar la compostura en mí, lo miré. Él asintió. Ambos nos dedicamos una larga mirada. Allí estábamos de nuevo los dos, a solas, hablando como si una guerra no nos estuviera separando. Él estaba compartiendo sus preocupaciones conmigo y yo le estaba entregando mis brazos para sostenerlo una vez más a pesar de que luego, cuando él lo decidiera, me destrozaría de nuevo. No quise pensar en ello, simplemente acepté que lo iba a cuidar si lo necesitaba y mientras yo tuviera fuerzas.

\- Es un alivio oírte decir que no sientes corrupción en mí. – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Hay tanto de este mundo que no conoces, Elentari… - me respondió. – Cuando creé el Velo no solo lo hice en el afán de vengarme… Por venganza lo creé _inmediatamente_, pero el Velo habría sido creado de una forma u otra… Era necesario… Aunque no si los elfos iban a ser quienes pagarían por mis actos. – miró hacia un costado al finalizar la frase.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que el Velo había sido una teorización para salvar Elvhenan… La corrupción… la Ruina… ya existía en mi era, solo que estaba dominada por los Olvidados, Andruil fue la única_ Evanuri_ en contactar con ésta y hacer uso… En un principio…

\- ¿Qué implicancias tuvo aquello? – pregunté.

\- Locura. – Solas sonrió cansado. – Dejó a Andruil sumida en un estado intermitente de insania y decía cosas que a Mythal molestaba. – miró a un costado como pensando algo. – Siempre me pregunté por qué Mythal estaba tan obsesionada con silenciar a Andruil. Nunca tuve respuesta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – quise saber.

\- Andruil decía cosas que Mythal se empeñaba en desmentir y decir que eran delirios… Pero supongo que eran profecías. Muchas de sus palabras se han cumplido con el tiempo. Incluso profetizó sobre mí… Sobre la destrucción de Elvhenan. – ambos nos miramos. – Pero Mythal, un día cansada de escuchar aquellos disparates, se enfrentó a Andruil…

\- … y borró sus conocimientos sobre el Abismo y el mapa que había trazado sobre los sitios que había visitado. – dije, él asintió. – Lo leí en unos textos antiguos del Templo de Mythal. – Solas y yo nos miramos. - Solas, ¿podrías orientarme en algo? – le pregunté, él asintió. Noté que ya no cargaba con aquella ira que me entregó cuando estuve en sus dominios. – El asta de oro… un arma ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Cuál es su verdad? – quise saber. Él suspiró a mi lado.

\- En la antigua Arlathan, Andruil y Ghilan’nain compartieron una conexión muy íntima.

\- Eran amantes. – dije, él asintió.

\- Pero no me refería a ello.

\- ¿Entonces a qué? – pregunté, él dudó si era prudente contármelo, pero creo que merecía saber la verdad de mi pueblo. – Por favor, Solas… - supliqué, él suspiró a mi lado.

\- Entre las creencias dalishanas se dice que Ghilan’nain era la más joven de los_ Evanuris_. – yo asentí. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté qué es la libertad? – sonreí y asentí y de nuevo frente a mí tuve a mi _hahren_. – Para comprender lo próximo que te diré, tendré que explicarte mis propias enseñanzas, Elentari. – asentí sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa de mis labios, él me sonrió en respuesta. - ¿Es el deseo de libertad algo inherente a la naturaleza de todos? – Solas guardó silencio y esperó respuesta. Yo pensé en todo lo que había vivido desde aquel día que asistí al Cónclave.

\- No. No todos desean ser libres. – dije finalmente. – Muchos prefieren someterse, pues temen lo que acarrea una mente libre y prefieren seguir a un líder.

\- ¿Puede la libertad volverse una carga demasiado pesada para cualquiera de nosotros, al punto de querer evadirla? – mi corazón se llenó de un sentimiento difícil de explicar pero que hacía que una sensación placentera recorriera mi estómago al escucharlo hablar como lo había hecho una vez en mi clan. Mis ojos estaban clavados en su rostro sin poder disimular mi fascinación por sus palabras y mis labios no borraban la sonrisa. Noté que Solas percibió el efecto de su diálogo sobre mí y sonrió desviando su mirada al tenerme hipnotizada oyéndolo. Luego movió sus hermosos ojos azules y volvió a mirarme con el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa en sus labios, que intentaba esconder para mantener la seriedad de lo que intentaba explicarme, pero yo estaba rendida a él y sus enseñanzas, como lo había estado durante nuestro tiempo juntos en la Inquisición. - ¿Cómo ocurre entonces, Elentari… - me sonrió sin poder evitarlo y desvió su mirada como si quisiera mantener una seriedad que se escapaba de su control, yo volví a sonreír con ternura al tener al Lobo Terrible intentando hablar, pero vencido por la sonrisa sobre mis labios, por la sonrisa de un Halla dalishana - … que la libertad resulta para muchos una meta ansiada, mientras que para otros no es más que una amenaza? – volvió a ponerse serio. – ¿No existirá, tal vez, junto con el deseo innato de libertad, un anhelo instintivo de sumisión? – guardó silencio esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo, luego suavizó su expresión y sonrió. – No me estás oyendo… - se quejó, yo reí y me sonrojé como una adolescente atravesando la pubertad.

\- Lo siento. Escucharte hablar de este modo me hizo recordar cuando estuvimos con mi Clan. – confesé.

\- Lo sé. – contestó. - Dime, Elentari… - su voz se hizo cálida e intentó buscar otra estrategia para captar mi atención. - ¿Qué acarrea una mente libre? – pensé en mi respuesta y finalmente dije:

\- Riesgos… Incomodidad, responsabilidad… Rebelión. – lo miré. Él asintió.

\- Ser libre es decidir… Y hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de las decisiones.

> En la antigua Arlathan, los_ Evanuris_ tenían al pueblo sometido con mentiras. Mentiras que todos gustosamente aceptaban… No tan diferente a lo que hoy sucede. – me aclaró. Yo asentí. – En Thedas también someten con el temor por la magia o el enojo del Hacedor. En Elvhenan lo hacían con el temor a los dioses élficos y su poder.

\- Pero tú eras diferente. – dije.

\- Yo soy yo. – me dijo. – Soy Solas, no me confundas por alguien más. Esta misma persona que has conocido y que hoy no acepta la opresión, era en Elvhenan. Recuerda, Elentari, que he despertado hace menos de 5 años, ¿cuánto crees que he cambiado? – era cierto. – No tanto, ¿no? – asentí. – Conociéndome, con seguridad puedes decir que conoces a Fen’Harel… a quien tanto temías. – su voz finalizó en un susurro, como si se hubiera burlado por aquella vez que temí su ira cuando destrozamos su altar en Las Llanuras Exaltadas.

\- Me he equivocado. – admití.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que en la antigua Elvhenan, así como en Tevinter, se tenía a los elfos que no formaban parte de la nobleza sometidos con mentiras. En Tevinter un soporati puede ser laetano si algún miembro de la familia muestra signos de magia… O en Ferelden una persona común puede ser noble si ayuda a un rey a recuperar el trono, como sucedió con el Héroe del Río Dane… - asentí. – Del mismo modo, en Arlathan… Hablaremos de Arlathan por ahora, – me aclaró. – los_ Evanuris_ mentían a los elfos comunes que si nos profesaban respetos y grandes dosis de alabanzas, podrían ser considerados para formar parte del panteón… Claro que el rango de divino llegaría solo si nosotros, ¡oh! seres inmaculados e inmortales, les otorgábamos poder a ese común como agradecimiento por su fe inquebrantable… - se burló Solas de su propia cultura. Yo sonreí. De pronto comprendí donde quería llegar. Para los elfos dalishanos Ghilan’nain era la más joven de los_ Evanuri_ y aquello había sucedido ya que Andruil _la había elegido_ ¿Podría ser que Ghilan’nain hubiera sido una elfa común que ascendió al rango de _Evanuri_ solo porque Andruil la amaba? Pero de ser ese el caso, ¿realmente lo permitirían los otros?

\- ¿Por qué Andruil era _Evanuri_? – quise saber. - ¿Cuál era su don? ¿Y por qué Ghilan’nain? – Solas sonrió, pues comprendió que estaba siguiendo su línea de razonamiento.

\- Ser Evanuri en Arlathan significaba que un mago había alcanzado el poder suficiente para molestar a Mythal o a Elgar’nan. Ellos eran los que tenían máximo poder y no querían competencias…

\- Pero entonces Mythal… ¿Disfrutaba de su rango?

\- Tanto como todos lo disfrutamos en un principio. – me aclaró. – Finalmente ella se vio sometida a su posición, pues era la esposa de Elgar’nan. – asentí, (y tu amante además) … - Lo que quiero decir es que los dioses Olvidados, como ustedes los llaman, habían enseñado algo a Mythal y Elgar’nan: si no podían contra ellos, eran mejor tenerlos en el bando. – guardó silencio para que pensara en sus palabras. – Por lo que, todos los que éramos magos poderosos, obtuvimos el rango de_ Evanuri_. Si formábamos parte de la divinidad, no nos opondríamos a ésta… - suspiró. – O eso pensaron… Y les funcionó con casi todos.

\- Menos contigo. – dije. Solas asintió. - ¿Y Ghilan’nain? Acaso fue Evanuri porque enamoró a Andruil y no era conveniente casarse con una común. – él sonrió ante mi razonamiento.

\- Ojalá todo fuera así de sencillo. – me contestó. – No. Ghilan’nain era una elfa excepcional con un poder de creación único. Dime, Elentari, ¿por qué la reconoce tu pueblo a la Madre de las Hallas? – quiso saber. Yo me sonrojé, pues yo misma había elegido su _vallaslin_ sobre mi rostro.

\- Por su devoción a los dioses, más que a nadie a Andruil. – dije. Solas asintió. – Yo era Primera de mi Clan y devota de los dioses Creadores… Además amaba a Erëa, me pareció hermoso elegir su _vallaslin_. – Solas asintió.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, - continuó Solas – durante nuestro recorrido por el Templo de Mythal nos habíamos encontrado con unos escritos antiguos. – yo asentí. Él recitó: - “_Ghilan'nain se mantuvo aparte del Pueblo. Utilizó su poder para crear animales que nadie había visto antes. Los cielos se llenaron de sus monstruos y la tierra de sus fieras. Andruil les dio caza a todos y, tras un año matándolos, se acercó a Ghilan'nain con una oferta: los dioses compartirían su poder con Ghilan'nain, pero solo si esta destruía a sus criaturas, porque eran demasiado salvajes para convivir con el pueblo. Ghilan'nain accedió y pidió tres días para deshacer lo que había hecho. _

_El primer día mató a los monstruos del aire, excepto a los que ofreció a Andruil como regalo. _

_El segundo día ahogó a los gigantes del mar, excepto a aquellos que vivían en aguas profundas, porque estaban demasiado bien hechos y el Orgullo detuvo su mano. _

_El tercer día mató a las bestias de la tierra, excepto a las hallas, cuya gracia amaba por encima de todo lo demás._

_Así es cómo Ghilan'nain se convirtió en la más joven de los dioses.” _

\- ¿Cómo recuerdas el escrito? – pregunté asombrada, Solas me sonrió.

\- Yo mismo pedí que lo escribieran… - dijo, lo miré sin comprender y levanté una ceja.

\- ¿Mentiste al pueblo de los elfos?

\- Dije una gran verdad, oculta en metáforas. – me aclaró. – No podía revelar que yo era Fen’Harel y tampoco podía enfrentarme abiertamente a los deseos de Elgar’nan de ocultar la verdadera capacidad de creación de Ghilan’nain, así que en frases metafóricas y enigmáticas recité una verdad que los_ Evanuris_ deseaban ocultar para que prevaleciera en el tiempo y le diera veracidad a la historia. – pensé en lo que había recitado recién Solas. “Ghilan’nain se mantuvo aparte del Pueblo”, probablemente hacía referencia a que se alejó de los elfos comunes y se acercó a los divinos, creó bestias que ningún otro ser era capaz de crear en Arlathan por lo que llamó la atención de Andruil, quien se acercó a ella y le propuso formar parte del panteón: “los dioses compartirían su poder con Ghilan’nain, pero solo si ésta destruía a las criaturas, porque eran demasiado salvajes para convivir con el pueblo.”

\- Ghilan’nain era una elfa poderosa que pertenecía a la gente común del antiguo pueblo élfico, pero con una capacidad de creación única que llamó la atención de los_ Evanuris_, principalmente de Andruil, y le ofrecieron formar parte del panteón solo si destruía lo que había hecho… - dije.

\- Pidió tres días para cumplir con el pedido… - dijo él. – Aunque claro que aquel tiempo es una metáfora. – aclaró. – El primer día destruyó las bestias del cielo, excepto las que entregó a Andruil. – me miró esperando que comprendiera qué había querido decir.

\- ¿El brillo de las estrellas? – pregunté con sorpresa. – El asta dorada que entregó a Andruil. – Solas asintió. - _El segundo día ahogó a los gigantes del mar, excepto a aquellos que vivían en aguas profundas, porque estaban demasiado bien hechos y el Orgullo detuvo su mano._

\- Una mala traducción de tu época. – se burló Solas. – Mi nombre en élfico…

\- Solas es Orgullo en élfico. – dije con sorpresa. – Ella te entregó una arma a ti también. – dije incrédula y llevé mi mano sobre mi boca. Solas asintió. - .. _excepto aquellos que vivían en aguas profundas, porque estaban demasiado bien hechos y Solas detuvo su mano._

\- El tercer día creó un arma para ella… “_El tercer día mató a las bestias de la tierra, excepto a las hallas, cuya gracia amaba por encima de todo lo demás. Así es cómo Ghilan'nain se convirtió en la más joven de los dioses.” _Ghilan’nain creaba armas para combatir las bestias de la antigua Arlathan, y la guerrera que las blandía era Andruil principalmente. Una cazadora con capacidad física excepcional.

> Aquí yace tu respuesta: Ghilan’nain fue aceptada como miembro del panteón por su capacidad destructiva. – me dijo. – Si no podían contra ella, mejor unirla a nosotros.


	77. Secretos de la antigua Arlathan. Parte 2

Pensé en las palabras de Solas. Entonces en Arlathan también tenían clases sociales establecidas e indiscutibles como sucedía en Thedas. Ghilan’nain había sido un inconveniente, como yo lo había sido en mi Era, por ello se le había llamado “_Evanuri_”, como a mí “Heraldo”, “Inquisidora” e incluso “Condesa”, según el título que me había otorgado Varric… Y nadie se había opuesto… del mismo modo que nadie se había opuesto a Ghilan’nain… ya que ella demostraba su poder, era una anomalía para su era… como me había sucedido a mí. Si no podían conmigo, más vale someterme a títulos para que sintiera que les debía algo. Me sorprendió la similitud entre ella y yo… Y las ironías de la vida que habían hecho que eligiera su _vallaslin_ en mi Rito de Adultez.

Miré a Solas con ojos comprensivos: sí, estaba comprendiendo un poco de _su_ historia. Pensar que ella le había dejado un arma ancestral a él me alegró, sentir que incluso desde el momento en el que había elegido llevar la marca de la esclavitud de Ghilan’nain sobre mi rostro había hecho una conexión con él fue una caricia… aunque claro que prefería mi rostro libre.

\- Ghilan’nain fue la_ Evanuri_ más joven, y al serlo, también fue la más impulsiva. – dijo él. - Ella llevó adelante una gran ofensa a Mythal y Elgar’nan, provocando que Dirthamen pagara las consecuencias.

\- No lo entiendo. – confesé. Él miró hacia un costado. – En realidad, casi no entiendo nada. – reí abrumada.

\- Es lógico que no lo entiendas, pues no has vivido en Arlathan. – me dijo y sentí que sus palabras me golpearon. – Lo que debes comprender es que ninguno de nosotros éramos los seres aclamados por los dalishanos, ni el justiciero que has sentido en los mosaicos de mi templo. – me miró. – Así como tú ahora estás escribiendo la historia… Dentro de siglos se contará sobre ti hazañas que no has realizado, y si el tiempo es bondadoso, se dirán cosas extraordinarias, modificarán tu personalidad hacia la perfección del altruismo o serás una tirana sin compasión. Recuerda que la historia la cuentan los que ganan…

\- Como hicieron con tu imagen. – dije. – Mintieron sobre ti. – ambos nos miramos durante un tiempo sin decir nada. No sabía qué estaba pensando él, pero yo pensaba en lo injusta que había sido mi Era al hablar sobre Solas.

\- Tú has seguido los pasos de Dirthamen. – me dijo. Yo lo miré extrañada.

\- No entiendo. Explícame, por favor.

\- Has llevado adelante un crimen que en la antigua Arlathan sería considerado alta traición. – el color de mi piel desapareció, estaba segura, pues sentí cómo fluctuó mi presión ¿Qué yo había llevado a cabo un crimen? ¿¡Qué!? Solas sonrió. – Tranquila. Los _Evanuris_ están encerrados, nadie podrá castigarte. – se burló.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Solas? – quise saber.

\- Te pedí que no bebieras del Pozo de las Penas… - ¿De qué estaba hablando por el amor de Fen’Harel?

\- Tengo uno frente a mí.

\- Es cierto. Pero por suerte para ti, éste no te castigará. – me dijo, yo le sonreí.

\- No entiendo ni una sola palabra que has dicho.

\- Mythal… no es tan benevolente como la recuerdan en tu pueblo. – me confesó.

\- ¿Qué recuerdos tienes de ella? – pregunté aunque no sabía si realmente quería escucharlo hablar de su amor. Solas pareció pensar en sus palabras.

\- Poderosa, decidida… inflexible. – me miró. – Vengativa… - aquellos adjetivos me parecieron crueles, horribles ¿Por qué la había amado si la recordaba de aquella forma?

\- Algo bueno debería tener… - “para que la amaras”, finalicé la frase en mi mente.

\- Sí. Era la que mejor trataba a su pueblo. – sonreí. No imaginaba cómo los habrían tratados los demás. – E intentaba cambiar las cosas, aún a riesgo de ser asesinada. Como finalmente sucedió. – su rostro entristeció.

\- Y tú, ¿cómo los tratabas? – él me miró.

\- Del mismo modo que los trato hoy. – me contestó. – Con libertad. Con la verdad… Pero ya te he confesado que en otras épocas también fui un tirano. – yo asentí. – Mi personalidad ha cambiado a lo largo de los siglos. – sonreí. Qué raro se me hacía pensar que él había vivido tanto… Yo lloraba por no haberlo visto tres años y para él, quizás tres años habían sido un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero para mí una eternidad, un dolor constante, injusto… Desmoralizante. – Pero la que tenía en el momento en el que creé el Velo, es similar a la de ahora… Ya te he dicho, para mí han pasado menos de 5 años. – asentí y quise hablar sobre el asta dorada, el arma de Andruil.

\- _“Sacudió el brillo de las estrellas, - _recité_ \- las dividió en granos de luz y luego las guardó en un asta de oro. Andruil, sangre y fuerza, sálvanos de los tiempos en los que se use esta arma. Tu pueblo te lo implora. Perdónanos cuando nos convirtamos en tu sacrificio.”_

\- Es una profecía que surgió luego de las épocas de insania que siguieron a Andruil. – me dijo. – Andruil interactuó con magos corruptos y nadie sabe qué sucedió, solo que en la elfa surgió una obsesión por el poder de la Plaga y oscuridad que la sumió en un estado de locura salvaje. Después de aquello ya no fue la misma y habló de conspiraciones que pensábamos, eran una locura. Ghilan’nain creó un arma para derrotar al enemigo de Andruil, el cual no conozco, pues Mythal intentaba silenciar las profecías de la elfa, pero se decía que solo con aquella arma se derrotaría a su enemigo ancestral.

\- Anaris tiene un báculo con un asta de oro… - le dije, recordando cuando lo había visto atacarme. Él asintió.

\- Así es ¿Somos nosotros los enemigos que Andruil profetizaba y contra quienes luchará con aquella arma? No lo sé. Solo sé que a Anaris no le corresponde blandir el asta.

\- Solas, necesito ayuda… - le dije y llevé mis manos hacia mi cabeza a modo de confusión. – Explícame un poco más de Elvhenan y lo que está sucediendo, ¿quién es Anaris?

\- Lo conociste en la representación del Abismo en el Más Allá. – me dijo. Yo asentí.

\- Todas aquellas referencias que hizo de tu antepasado… se estaba refiriendo a ti. – Solas asintió. - ¿Por qué te debe una vida? – él rio.

\- Por alguna pelea absurda en la que lo ayudé a sobrevivir… - recordé las palabras de Galadh cuando me había contado aquel enfrentamiento entre Andruil y Anaris, Solas le había dado la clave para vencer a la cazadora, aunque con un truco de por medio, pues logró engañar a ambos.

\- ¿Cuando Andruil te tomó prisionero y se enfrentó a Anaris? – quise saber. – El relato que me contó Galadh. – él asintió. - ¿Por qué Andruil tenía una obsesión contigo? Quiero decir, en el relato te había pedido que la sirvieras en su cama… - dije algo incómoda. - ¿Antes acostumbraban a esclavizar sexualmente? – Solas rio.

\- Si no recuerdo mal el relato fue el siguiente. Corrígeme si me equivoco. – me pidió. – _Fen’Harel fue capturado por la diosa de la caza, Andruil. Él la había hecho enojar por cazar un halla sin su permiso, así que ella lo capturó y ató a un árbol, declarando que tendría que servirle en la cama durante un año y un día para pagar su deuda._ – Solas me sonrió, pues sabía perfectamente de mi obsesión por sus romances. – _Pero mientras ella montó un campamento aquella noche, el dios de la oscuridad Anaris la encontró. Y Anaris había jurado que mataría a Fen’Harel por sus crímenes cometidos contra los dioses Olvidados. Así que Andruil y Anaris decidieron que se batirían a duelo por el derecho de reclamar a Fen’Harel._ – yo lo miraba fascinada por escucharlo recitar aquello a él y el tono de su voz que siempre me había cautivado acompañado por el ritmo de las palabras que lo hacían sonar como la canción más dulce que jamás había oído. – _Él llamó a Anaris durante la pelea y le dijo que había una falla en la armadura de Andruil, justo por encima de su cadera. Entonces Anaris apuñaló a Andruil en ese lado, y ella cayó. Luego, Fen’Harel le dijo a Anaris que le debía al Lobo Terrible su victoria y reclamaba su libertad. – _Solas volvió a sonreírme._ – Anaris fue tan humillado por la audacia de Fen’Harel que giró hacia el prisionero y comenzó a insultarlo, entonces no fue capaz de ver que Andruil, herida pero viva, se levantó detrás de él y lo atacó con su Gran Arco. Anaris cayó con una flecha dorada en su espalda, gravemente herido, y mientras ambos dioses cayeron en un sueño profundo para curar sus heridas, Fen’Harel llevó la soga a su boca y la mordió hasta cortarla y escapó._ – la sonrisa de sus labios no se borraba y dejó que el tiempo transcurriera entre ambos.

> Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Elentari, cuando tiempo atrás en Feudo Celestial me preguntaste por los dichos de Anaris en el Abismo ¿Qué antepasado mío tenía una deuda con él?_ Yo_. 

\- Pero no me has respondido por qué Andruil tenía una obsesión contigo.

\- Porque el halla a la que hace referencia el relato…- mis ojos se abrieron como platos…

\- ¿Quiere decir que cazaste a Ghilan’nain sin su permiso? – pregunté de inmediato. Él me sonrió.

\- Ghilan’nain y yo… teníamos planes. – aquel maldito secretismo que parecía tener siempre él. Me decía algo, pero no todo ¿Qué planes tenía con Ghilan’nain?

\- Tú y ella… - comencé a insinuar si hubo alguna relación, pero él rio alegremente.

\- En serio, Elentari ¿Cuál es tu obsesión? ¿Y qué concepto tienes de mí? ¿Acaso crees que me acostaba con toda mujer que caminaba? – yo reí al escucharlo, tenía razón, ¿qué concepto tenía de él?

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – dije riendo. Ambos nos miramos con aquella sonrisa y al instante guardamos silencio… Parecía que no había sucedido nada entre los dos… Pero había sucedido todo: la guerra. - ¿Qué planes tenías con Ghilan’nain? – insistí finalmente. Él suspiró.

\- Un arma… - me contestó. – Como bien ya sabes… Oculta en las profundidades… - yo lo miré sin comprender. - Antiguamente… los Evanuris teníamos personas de confianza que eran quienes nos ayudaban a interactuar con el Más Allá y los espíritus para canalizar nuestro maná y concentrar nuestro poder. – me dijo. – El Orbe de cada_ Evanuri_ era una piedra mágica surgida de la fuerza del pensamiento de su Gran Sacerdote. – _mi padre_… - Y los grandes Sacerdotes de la “divinidad” eran magos soñadores con la capacidad de adoptar la forma de un Dragón Celestial. – mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

\- Espera, espera, espera… - lo detuve de inmediato, Solas me miró con sorpresa. - ¿Dragones Celestiales como Urthemiel? – quise saber. Solas asintió. - O sea que los dioses antiguos son en realidad la esencia de los Grandes Sacerdotes de los _Evanuris_. – Solas asintió de nuevo. Liberé aire de mis pulmones, aquello implicaba que él era más poderoso incluso que un archidemonio ¿Quién era Solas?

\- Según el Cantar de la Luz cuando el Hacedor dio la espalda a los espíritus, éstos, envidiosos del hombre, susurraron al oído mentiras a la humanidad. Aquellos con grandes poderes se convirtieron en dragones. – Solas levantó sus hombros. – Una gran mentira.

\- Algo de verdad debe haber en todos los relatos. – dije. – Aunque tan solo fuera en forma de metáforas.

\- Algo de verdad hay. Los antiguos dioses existieron, y tuvieron formas de dragones… Y se relacionaban con los espíritus, sí. Pero no en el sentido que le ha dado la Capilla. – Solas hizo una pausa. – Y no fueron dioses… Los espíritus son una raza incomprendida en esta era…

\- Entonces los elfos no fueron la única raza de Elvhenan. Al menos había elfos y espíritus.

\- _Al menos_. – me citó.

\- ¿Había más razas? – él me sonrió.

\- Quizás. – dijo. – Aunque no tendría sentido hablar del pasado, ¿no? Siempre me has pedido que lo dejara donde pertenece. – Yo le sonreí.

\- No seas injusto. – pedí. – Continúa contándome la verdad, por favor.

\- En la antigua Arlathan los dioses Olvidados habían hablado con Andruil en secreto y le había revelado “algo” que nunca pude saber qué era. Pero fue suficiente para enloquecerla y hacer que Mythal la silenciara. Más tarde, Andruil trajo armas de Plaga y Ruina a nuestra tierra y la vida del Lirio se afectó…

\- Lirio Rojo… - dije, Solas asintió. – Pero entonces… ¿La piedra que adoran los enanos está viva? – pregunté, él suspiró.

\- Creo que te estoy contando demasiadas cosas de mi tierra.

\- Solas… La Ruina solo afecta a los seres vivos. Si el Lirio Rojo es producto de la corrupción del Lirio, pues entonces… el Lirio está vivo. – Solas asintió.

\- Así es. Pero no diré más. – me aclaró. Yo suspiré molesta.

\- Cuando Andruil corrompió el Lirio y lo transformó en Lirio Rojo…

\- Acrecentó su poder y envenenó un poco más la mente de otros_ Evanuris_… Pero déjame aclarar que no fue ella quien lo corrompió ni lo transformó en Lirio Rojo, solo utilizó su poder. - me dijo – En el momento en el Andruil conoció la potencia de la Magia de la Ruina, los _Evanuris_ habían oído de un elfo rebelde que estaba enseñando al pueblo la verdad sobre nuestra mortalidad. – sonreí. – Así es. En un principio mi identidad también estuvo oculta… Me llamaban Fen’Harel, sin saber que era Solas aquel Lobo Terrible, como te confesé hace tiempo. – lo miré con admiración. – Pero el miedo a perder su poder los llevó a ensuciar sus manos con Lirio Rojo, otorgado a Andruil por los Olvidados y traídos a nuestra tierra para corromper a los espíritus de Arlathan. Simplemente no podía permitirlo. – me explicó. – El Velo fue una teorización para encerrarlos y liberar mi pueblo de la opresión, pero además deseaba enterrar la Plaga con ellos, entonces creé _La Contención_. – mis ojos volvieron a abrirse de par en par.

\- ¿Qué es La Contención?

\- El Velo separa el mundo de la vigilia del mundo de los sueños. La Contención es una engrosamiento inferior que separa las fuerzas del Abismo del mundo de la vigilia… - se detuvo durante unos segundos en su relato, pensó algo, y luego prosiguió: - Lo último que reforcé fue La Contención y utilicé toda mi magia, caí en un sueño profundo al borde de la muerte y mi cuerpo fue custodiado por mis adeptos. Felassan encontró un sitio adecuado para mi cuerpo durante el tiempo que necesitara de sueño reparador y tu padre protegió mi vida con su magia. – Ambos nos dedicamos una mirada solemne, yo por respeto a lo que él había representado en el pasado y él con sus propias apreciaciones, las cuales no podría describir con certezas.

\- Pero la esencia de los dioses antiguos se encuentra en el Camino de las Profundidades… - dije. Solas asintió. - ¿Ellos superaron La Contención o nunca estuvieron “contenidos”?

\- No puedo aclararte dudas respecto a esta Era, pues la transito solo hace más de 4 años, Elentari. – me dijo. – Pero creo que la esencia que encuentran los Engendros Tenebrosos no es más que el cuerpo de dragón de los Grandes Sacerdotes de los _Evanuris._ – aquella revelación hizo que guardara silencio y pensara: así que los Grandes Sacerdotes, como mi padre, se habían corrompido y eran los causantes de las Ruinas.

\- Mi padre era tu Gran Sacerdote… acaso él… - Solas negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Piensa en tu pregunta. – me reprendió. – Hay 7 almas dormidas y 7 ruinas. En el panteón éramos 9. – Claro, Mythal había sido asesinada antes que él los encerrara y él había estado libre.

\- Lo siento. – me avergoncé. – Es decir que sólo tú caminas sobre Thedas como realmente eras en Arlathan. Al resto los encerraste… - dije. Él asintió. - Pero para encerrarlos en el Más Allá tendrían que haber estado dormidos. Es el único momento en el que los magos tenemos una conexión directa…

\- Los humanos magos. – me corrigió. – En la Antigua Arlathan era frecuente para algunos magos ingresar físicamente en el Más Allá…

\- … para ti. – dije, pero Solas no me respondió.

\- … era frecuente para algunos magos caminar por el Más Allá. De todas formas, es como dices. Los hice dormir para encerrarlos… Y los archidemonios, creo yo, que son los Grandes Sacerdotes corruptos que buscan los cuerpos de sus amos para despertarlos. Después de todo un Gran Sacerdote es un siervo de un _Evanuri_. El siervo más fiel… – creo que empalidecí por el miedo. Solas sonrió. – Solo mi Gran Sacerdote era siervo libre de éste_ Evanuri_, - se señaló - los demás, los sometían a magia para lograr una unión incuestionable, del modo en el que estás unida a Mythal. – supe que sus palabras habían tenido el fin de asustarme, y lo habían logrado. Pero también supe que me lo decía de aquel modo para que comprendiera la gravedad de haber bebido del Pozo de las Penas. – Los_ Evanuri_ sometían a sus Gran Sacerdotes a rituales de unión pues deseaban lealtad sin cuestionamientos. Yo, por el contrario, me divertía con los cuestionamientos de Ordrel. – sonrió con congoja recordando a mi padre. Me pregunté cómo el destino se había empeñado a unirme de un modo tan estrecho a Solas. No solo mis padres habían sido grandes amigos, sino que yo lo había conocido y amado gracias a sus errores y me preguntaba si, al final, tendríamos aquella batalla con la que nos amenazábamos pero que, creía, ambos éramos incapaces de librar contra nosotros mismos. 


	78. Secretos de la antigua Arlathan. Parte 3

Entonces cada _Evanuri_ tenía un Gran Sacerdote que era quien se encargaba de crear una piedra mágica que actuara como focalizador de sus grandes poderes para mantenerlos casi inmortales: Los Orbes de los miembros del panteón élfico.

Los Grandes Sacerdotes eran quienes canalizaban a los esclavos de cada_ Evanuri_ para crear y acumular la magia en el Orbe de la divinidad en cuestión. Ahora comprendía por qué los _Evanuris_ no querían que los elfos supieran la verdad, porque la esencia del poder de su magia estaba basada en sus adoradores, en la esencia de cada elfo que se sometía a su dueño y le entregaba su poder, como un Gran Sacerdote lo hacía, y de ese modo los volvían casi invencibles.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler. – Pero entonces, Solas, ustedes eran casi inmortales…

\- Te dije que los de mi pueblo eran difíciles de matar. Me conociste a mí, ¿no? y a la esencia de Mythal y ahora Andruil… - dijo. – Parte de nuestro gran poder era debido a nuestra relación estrecha con nuestro Gran Sacerdote.

\- Pero entonces mi padre fue quien creó el Orbe. – dije, Solas asintió. - ¿Qué implicancias tuvo su muerte para ti?

\- Ordrel era un gran amigo, además de mi Gran Sacerdote. – me aclaró. – Las implicancias de su muerte en mi memoria son tristes, pero en cuanto a mi poder solo que me cuesta más canalizar mi magia. – me aclaró. – Los elfos magos soñadores, como es mi caso y de los _Evanuris_, éramos capaces de interactuar con la energía del mundo. Es decir que nuestra magia no solo modificaba nuestra realidad donde estábamos, sino que los ecos de sus cantos creados por nosotros entonaban en grandes distancias modificando la vida completa de Elvhenan. – me pareció difícil de imaginar. – El Gran Sacerdote lo que hacía era canalizar nuestro poder sobre nuestra sangre, para que la potencia de nuestra magia pudiera converger en nuestro maná. Con la muerte de tu padre necesitaré siglos para volver a tener mi poder de antaño… Y no poseo Gran Sacerdote, por lo que los méritos deberán ser solo míos… Si consigo sobrevivir. – me explicó.

\- Es decir que ahora eres mucho más débil que lo que fuiste alguna vez. – dije. Él asintió. - ¿Y con respecto a mi madre? – quise saber.

\- Ella era Gran Sacerdotisa de Mythal. Ha sucedido lo mismo. – me explicó. – Cualquier intento de Mythal de recuperar su magia y poder deberá ser mérito propio.

\- ¿Cómo se elige a un Gran Sacerdote? – quise saber.

\- Por afinidad y confianza. – me explicó. – Antes teníamos _tiempo_, del que ustedes carecen. Cuando conocías a ser un excepcional teníamos siglos para dialogar, investigar y unir nuestra propia fuerza… Hoy es difícil que podamos tener las condiciones de antaño. El tiempo se esfuma de las manos en este mundo. – yo asentí. 

\- Entonces en tu interior no tienes a un dios. – volví a insistir sobre el tema, y él negó con un gesto. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

\- La corrupción de la plaga… Algo mucho peor. – concluyó y su rostro se entristeció.

\- ¿Este es el legendario Cetro de Fen’Harel? – se lo mostré, Solas asintió. - ¿Por qué me lo has dado? ¿Es el arma que creó Ghilan’nain?

\- Porque mantiene la magia de mi Orbe estable en tu interior. – ambos nos miramos, sabía que se trataba de un acto de amor. Me había estado cuidando. – Y sí, es el arma que creó Ghilan’nain. – me aclaró con una sonrisa cuando mi expresión de sorpresa no tuvo espacio en mi rostro para manifestarse.

\- ¿Por qué me has entregado algo tan poderoso? – quise saber.

\- El Cetro de Fen’Harel es un objeto que hace converger la magia de mi Orbe en la sangre de quien la usa. Ese poder es tuyo ahora. Por lo tanto tenerlo te permitirá mantener el poder estable en tu interior. – me miró. – Sabes que mi predilección por los elementos es el hielo. – asentí. – Pues porque en Arlathan yo era capaz de manipular las aguas marítimas y congelarlas para mis ataques. – no imaginé semejante poder, aunque él intentara negarlo una y otra vez, todo lo que me contaba me hacía verlo como una divinidad y no como un mortal ¿Manipular los mismos mares? ¿Crear magia que tuviera ecos que modificaran el mundo entero? Discúlpame, Solas, pero si no eras un dios, ¿qué eras? Aunque por supuesto que no le hice aquellas preguntas… – De allí la relación entre las bestias de las profundidades y el regalo de Ghilan’nain. Una metáfora. – me explicó.

\- ¿Algún día dejarás de decir “mi” Orbe, y aceptarás que ya es mío? – bromeé, él me sonrió.

\- Discúlpame, Elentari. Me cuesta soltar algo que tardó siglos en ser creado. Pero es cierto, ahora es tuyo. No me equivocaré de nuevo.

\- No, Solas. Sólo bromeaba. – le dije. No me esperaba aquella respuesta. – Es tuyo, siempre lo será. – ambos guardamos silencio, viéndonos, expectantes por las respuestas físicas del otro. - ¿Por qué te interesa cuidarme, Solas? – pregunté, aunque estaba ingresando a terreno pantanoso, del otro lado del _Eluvian_ me esperaba Cullen.

\- Conoces la respuesta de sobra. – él dio un paso hacia mí con la intención de tocar mi rostro, pero detuvo su mano en medio camino, dudó unos segundos y la bajó. - No hablemos de nosotros, por favor. – me pidió. Sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho y asentí.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de no matarte? – le pregunté con mis ojos llorosos. Rápidamente sequé mis lágrimas, pues había recordado sus palabras donde me había instado a no llorar más como una niña.

\- No lo sé, vhe… Elentari. – se corrigió y miró a un costado por aquel acto fallido de haberme llamado _vhenan_. – Con la esencia de Urthemiel en mi interior, lo más sabio es derrotarme. – me dijo. Yo lo miré con sorpresa, ¿acaso me estaba declarando que se rendía? ¿Qué se entregaría a mí para que lo detuviera? – No tengo idea de las implicancias de este poder en mi cuerpo. Pero nada bueno surge de la corrupción de la plaga. No es prudente que… - negó con movimientos de cabeza. – Debo devolver a mi pueblo lo que han perdido.

\- Es hermoso todo lo que has logrado para los elfos, Solas. – le dije. – Gracias. – él me miró.

\- Pero tú lo destruirás. – me dijo, me dolieron sus palabras.

\- Yo quiero que todos vivamos en paz. – le dije. – Todas las razas, no solo los elfos.

\- ¿Crees que los humanos lo permitirán? Volverán a someter al pueblo de los elfos.

\- Lucharemos para que no suceda. – él me miró molesto pues había dicho que lucharíamos él y yo, instándolo a venir a mi lado, a aceptar _mi_ lucha y yo estaría de su lado en _su_ lucha para liberar _nuestro _pueblo.

\- ¿Cómo? Cuando no tengan quien los defienda volverán a hacer alguna Marcha Exaltada, o invocarán el Derecho de Anulación. Siempre nos someterán. Debes luchar por tu raza, Elentari. – allí estaba él, pidiéndome por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos que formara parte de_ su_ lucha. Nunca lo había hecho, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Quieres que libere a los elfos porque tú no deseas vivir con la esencia de Urthemiel en tu interior? – Solas asintió. - ¿No se te ocurrió que estaba mal matar a _Asha’bellanar_ con el afán de obtener poder que no era tuyo? – él me miró molesto. - ¿No pensaste que quizás estaba mal otorgar tu Orbe a Corifeus? ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias de crear el Velo? – sentencié. – Todos tus errores han sido cometidos en la impulsividad de tus pensamientos. Pero tus errores tienen la capacidad de influir sobre grandes cantidades de personas, generando estados caóticos que tengo que solucionar yo. – le reproché. - ¿¡Por qué no pensaste antes de matar a _Asha’bellanar_!? – le reproché lo que siempre quise reprocharle ¿Por qué se empeñaba en cometer errores que después yo tenía que solucionar? ¿Por qué continuaba queriendo arreglar algo y terminaba rompiendo un gran “otro”? En el medio quedaba yo, corriendo de un lado a otro, usando mi magia para solucionar sus errores y finalmente perdonándolo por no pensar antes de actuar… o por pensar de forma equivocada.

Solas y yo nos miramos, yo suplicante, sabía que mis ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, y él molesto, arisco, como intentando no aceptar que cada uno de sus actos recaían sobre mí que tenía que formar mi vida alrededor de cada error que él cometía. Finalmente, suavizó su mirada y la pena lo ocupó.

\- Tienes razón. – contestó y en sus ojos hubo una pena tan profunda, que hirió mi corazón. – Debería haber pensado antes de actuar… Pero…

\- … estabas herido. – le dije. - Lo siento, Solas. Yo también sufrí tu ausencia. Pero no enloquecí buscando el modo de acrecentar mi poder. No te justifica.

\- No busco indulgencias.

\- ¿Qué harás con el pueblo de los elfos si decido no liderarlos? ¿Lucharás contra mí aun sabiendo que podrías matarme y tendrías que vivir con la esencia de Urthemiel en tu interior?

\- No tengo opción diferente que la de devolver a mi pueblo lo que les quité. – me aclaró. – Te estoy entregando mi vida a cambio de que los guíes. Aquí y ahora. – mi corazón pareció detenerse ante lo que acaba de decir. Podría matarlo y usar el ejército élfico contra Hain y Anaris, pedirle que lucharan_ mi_ batalla, y listo.... Después dejarlos libres. Solas nunca lo sabría, se había dado por vencido. – Si lo aceptas, podrás matarme y no tendrás a tu enemigo. Por lo menos no a mí. Pero libera a nuestro pueblo. –_ nuestro_ pueblo. Aquella palabra retumbó en mi cerebro y pareció prenderse como un cangrejo sobre mi mente para desestabilizarme de aquel modo que solo sus palabras lo hacían. Era la primera vez que lo decía de ese modo. Era la primera vez que me incluía en _su_ pueblo.

No pude evitar dejar que cayeran lágrimas de mis ojos. Durante tanto tiempo había anhelado que él dijera aquello, que me incluyera en su vida, que dijera “nuestro”, que me tuviera en consideración. Tanto daño había hecho sus palabras:_ mi_ pueblo, _tú_ pueblo. No podía creer que ahora era “nuestro”, _convenientemente_ “nuestro”. Lo peor de todo era que era cierto, era nuestro. Porque aquel ejército que había formado estaba constituido por los elfos de mi era, y algunos de la suya. Era_ nuestro_.

\- Has venido a pedir que acabe con tu vida. – dije incrédula. Solas asintió. – Por eso cuando nos encontramos no peleaste conmigo. – afirmé. – No me declaraste la guerra como la vez anterior que nos habíamos visto… Por eso me estás revelando verdades que nunca habías compartido conmigo… porque… ¿Te das por vencido? Y quieres que conozca la verdad para solucionar todo esto _sola_.

\- Estoy cansado de luchar. – me confesó. – He vivido demasiado,_ vhenan_. – ya no tuvo fuerzas para contener sus palabras. – He cometido demasiados errores, he sentenciado demasiadas vidas. No tengo la capacidad de discernir cuando me encuentro abrumado. No soy el libertador de nadie. He condenado más vidas de las que he liberado. – su cabeza cayó pesadamente, esquivando mi mirada. – Estoy _tan_ cansado. – Y ese fue el primer día que conocí a Solas siendo simplemente un ser vulnerable. Ese fue el día que toda la divinidad que yo veía en él, toda la guía que siempre representaba en mis pensamientos, se desvaneció para decirme: “él es como tú, una persona más que se equivoca, no lo sabe todo, no acierta en todo. Es vulnerable. No es un _dios_…” Tomé sus manos y las apreté con fuerzas.

\- Jamás privaría a esta era de tenerte entre nosotros, Solas. – le dije, él levantó su mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron en una complicidad que desde hacía tres años no teníamos: allí estaba yo para él, y él lo sabía. Así como él había estado para mí durante mi lucha contra Corifeus. Aquel azul que tanto amaba me miró nuevamente, pero estaba taciturno, cansado. Y por primera vez en el color de sus ojos percibí las aguas marítimas. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero luego de su confesión pensé que era hermoso mirar sus ojos y pensar en el mar… – Tú no tienes idea de lo valioso que eres, no tienes idea de lo mucho que has hecho. Esta lucha que estoy librando, la estoy librando por tus enseñanzas. Yo cambiaré el mundo de Thedas, viviremos en armonía, todas las razas. Pero ese espíritu de rebelión, me lo has dado tú. Tú has despertado la noción de individualidad en mí, tú me has enseñado a comprender quién soy. Si salvo Thedas, será por ti. – le sonreí: - _La única manera de lidiar con un mundo sin libertad es llegar a ser_…

\- … _tan absolutamente libre _– unió su voz a mí y apretó mis manos – _que tu misma existencia sea un acto de rebelión_. – Solas soltó mis manos y me abrazó con fuerzas. Yo lo tomé con la misma desesperación, y en silencio permanecimos unidos de aquel modo, sosteniéndonos entre nuestros brazos. Cuidándonos, _perdonándonos_.

Creo que ese fue el momento en que dejamos de ser enemigos y volvimos a ser aliados. Ese fue el momento en que finalmente Solas comprendió que él y yo buscábamos lo mismo: la libertad de todos, no solo de los elfos. Su deber lo había obligado a seguir adelante a pesar de sus propias dudas, pero su consciencia le había dicho “estás equivocado”. Creo que ese día él lo aceptó. Aceptó que estaba equivocado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó su orgullo de lado a pesar de la humillación.

Hubiera querido besarlo, pero mis sentimientos por Cullen también eran reales, y no merecía que lo traicionara. De igual manera, Solas no me buscó de modo diferente al de un abrazo, supongo que porque también respetaba al Comandante. – No luches contra mí, - le dije - únete a mi lucha. Cree, por única vez, que juntos podemos darle a Thedas una oportunidad. Cree, por primera vez, que destrozar el Velo nos matará, pero no te asegurará traer Elvhenan de vuelta. Probablemente termines condenando dos mundos diferentes, sin restaurar ninguno. – sentí que él me abrazó un poco más fuerte. – Piénsalo, por favor. No actúes de modo impulsivo. Piénsalo, Solas. Destrozar el Velo nos condenará, pero no restaurará Elvhenan. Si amas nuestra raza, comprende esta realidad. – de pronto sentí que él sollozaba suavemente sobre mis brazos. El peso de sus decisiones lo estaban aplastando, las consecuencias de la creación del Velo lo torturaban día a día y me apretaba con fuerzas sobre su cuerpo por la vergüenza que le generaba el llanto que no podía contener. Me pregunté cuándo había sido la última vez que este hermoso elfo había llorado por remordimientos de sus actos. Solas siempre había buscado el modo de racionalizar todo lo que había hecho mal para poder continuar adelante con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, y aquello había hecho que fuera orgulloso casi en extremo. Pero en aquel momento, ocultando su rostro por vergüenza a la vulnerabilidad que me estaba mostrando, lloraba incapaz de continuar soportando el peso de sus decisiones. Acaricié su espalda y su nuca y lo sostuve con determinación y amor. – Te perdono por el daño que le has hecho a la nuestra raza con tus decisiones. Es hora de que te perdones tú también… - le dije y en mis palabras le entregué todo el amor que le tenía. Lo perdonaba, y esperaba que mi perdón fuera simbólico para comprender que todos los elfos lo perdonábamos. Ya lo había hecho, ya había creado el Velo, ya había condenado a nuestra raza… Ahora debía volver a levantarse y luchar, pero luchar bajo las nuevas condiciones de su propia creación, no destrozándolo todo nuevamente.

Continuó aquel sonido suave que implicaban sus lágrimas sobre mi hombro y mi alma se partió al sentir su suave llanto que continuaba. Yo comencé a llorar también. – Oh, Solas. No llores, por favor. – le pedí entre sollozos. – No soy capaz de tolerar tu dolor. Con el mío puedo, pero el tuyo jamás he sido capaz de aguantar.

> Comprende por una vez en tu vida que con la creación del Velo has herido a nuestra raza, pero nos has dado un nuevo renacer en un mundo diverso. Reconstruyamos nuestra raza en esta Era, en esta realidad. Démosles a los elfos lo que merecen, pero sin destrozar a inocentes que no deben pagar el precio por el pasado… Por favor, Solas… Por favor, escucha mis palabras, sabes que no te miento. Antes de cometer un gran error, _detente_. Por favor. – estupefacta sentí que él asintió y me liberó de sus brazos, limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Tienes razón… - pareció que aquellas palabras destrozaron su garganta, acarició mi rostro atónito y limpió mis lágrimas. – Siempre la has tenido… - Había tanto dolor en su rostro y por primera vez desde que lo conocía estaba dejando _realmente _de lado el orgullo. – Siempre la has tenido. – repitió y volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas, que brotaban incontrolables de sus ojos. Yo tomé su rostro y le limpié aquellas que volvieron a caer. – Sería un gran error destrozar el Velo. – su voz tembló, yo limpié sus lágrimas una vez más. – ¿Cómo hago para redimirme? – me miró suplicando ayuda. Creo que de todas las veces que Solas me rompió el corazón, ésta tuvo una mezcla de dolor por el sufrimiento de él, y felicidad porque al fin había permitido que yo también lo ayudara. Sonreí y si hubieran existido mis dioses creadores les habría dicho que les agradecía eternamente por haber ablandado su corazón. Él no aguantó más y volvió a abrazarme. Yo lo tomé en mis brazos con fuerzas y lo sostuve con determinación. En aquel abrazo reí, reí renovada por tener al Solas que había conocido tiempo atrás y me había deslumbrado. Al fin habíamos construido un puente entre los dos, y habíamos dejado superada la distancia. Lo abracé con tantas fuerzas y felicidad que creí que todo a mi alrededor se había solucionado. Si él estaba a mi lado ya no tenía miedo a nada. Vencería a quien se pusiera frente a mí. Le di un beso sobre su mejilla y volví a apretarlo contra mi cuerpo, mientras él me apretó un poco más y acarició mi espalda. Debo confesar que moría por besarlo, pero sabía que no era justo hacerlo. Pero moría por un beso suyo…

\- Ven conmigo, simplemente ven conmigo y yo te defenderé con mi vida. – Oh, me partía el alma tenerlo de aquel modo sobre mis brazos, tan vulnerable, tan herido, tan _él_… Este era el verdadero Solas que ocultaba bajo aquella máscara de educación y conocimiento. Era este hombre, herido, arrepentido, abatido… Su corazón era esto. Este era el verdadero Solas que siempre había buscado en él durante nuestro viaje contra Corifeus y nunca había podido encontrar. Su corazón estaba partido, por eso no había sido capaz de amarme sanamente, por eso me había destrozado del modo en el que lo hizo. Porque él estaba destrozado, porque él no se había perdonado. Éste era Solas. Y lo acepté como era y lo amé de todas maneras.

\- Siento que… - me dijo sobre mis brazos. - … que el único modo de liberarte de mis errores es entregándote mi vida. Mátame, por favor. – yo volví a llorar sin consuelo.

\- Jamás lo haré. Te necesito a mi lado para liderar a nuestro pueblo. – le dije y lo alejé de mi abrazo, colocando mi mano sobre su pecho. – Aunque tú no creas en ti mismo, yo tengo esperanza ciegas en la bondad de tu corazón. Ven conmigo y juntos lideremos a nuestro pueblo. – él sonrió con lágrimas sobre sus ojos y acarició mi boca.

\- Lo haces sonar tan sencillo… - dijo. Yo me paralicé al contacto de mis labios con su piel. – Quisiera besarte. – me confesó. Yo también quería hacerlo… Ambos guardamos silencio y nos miramos con intensidad, con deseo. Moría por besarlo, por perderme en él, por sentir su cuerpo, su abrazo, su boca… _Solas_.

Estaba allí delante de mí, entregándose como no lo había hecho desde que lo conocía. Y sin embargo yo me encontraba lejos de él… Solas acercó su rostro y me dio un beso sobre mi mejilla. – Perdóname, no deseo confundirte. – me susurró finalmente, pero acababa de hacer temblar todo mi cuerpo con aquel beso sobre mi mejilla, y la confusión me envolvió inevitablemente. Yo lo abracé nuevamente para evitar tener sus labios frente a mí, y él me abrazó y sentí que acarició su rostro contra el mío, haciéndome estremecer en deseos al sentir su piel sobre la mía. Suspiré conteniéndome y dudé si entregarme a sus brazos y olvidar todo o contenerme… él quiso mirarme, pero yo lo abracé con fuerzas ocultando mi rostro sobre su hombro, mi nariz se apoyó sobre su cuello y liberé el aire contenido por el esfuerzo de no besarlo, sentí que sonrió y comprendió que me era imposible mirarlo sin besarlo allí mismo, así que lo respetó y simplemente me mantuvo sobre sus brazos.

Creo que este día fue aquel en el que por primera vez, Solas confió en un habitante de Thedas…


	79. Secretos de la antigua Arlathan. Parte 4

Solas y yo separamos nuestros cuerpos de aquel abrazo y limpié sus lágrimas nuevamente, él hizo lo mismo con las mías. Nos miramos en un silencio profundo y decidí llevar la conversación hacia otro lado si no quería estar encima de él besándolo en menos de un minuto y rogándole para que hiciéramos el amor allí mismo.

Aclaré mi voz y volví a insistir en preguntas: - ¿Sera es Andruil o el alma de la_ Evanuri_ está dentro de ella? – quise saber.

\- Sera es un recipiente… De la Gran Sacerdotisa del Templo de Andruil. – me explicó. – No sé cómo ha llegado Andruil a la elfa. Es un misterio. Al despertar en esta Era ya había sucedido.

\- Espera, espera, espera… - dije, levantando mi mano. - ¿Sera perteneció a la antigua Arlathan? ¿Sería como mis padres? – quise saber.

\- No. Sera es el recipiente de la Gran Sacerdotisa de Andruil. – me dijo. – No sabría explicar cómo, pero algunos seres de Thedas se han unido a la esencia de los Grandes Sacerdotes. Morrigan, por ejemplo, es el recipiente de la Gran Sacerdotisa de Mythal. – yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida. – Es por ello por lo que le correspondía a ella beber del Pozo de las Penas, no a ti… Al hacerlo… has llevado adelante un acto de alta traición en Arlathan, comunicándote con fuerzas de un Evanuri que no te correspondía… - empalidecí, él sonrió. – Pero no te preocupes, ya no existe Arlathan. – bromeó. – Te diré algo, pero no estoy seguro de que sea de este modo…

\- Oh, no me asustes. – bromeé, él sonrió y limpió restos de lágrimas que había sobre mis mejillas.

\- Mythal tenía la capacidad de adoptar la forma de Dragón Celestial – asentí – En la antigua Arlathan un_ Evanuri_ cometió tu mismo error: Dirthamen. Adoptó una forma que no le correspondía y fue acusado de alta traición al pueblo…

\- … por ello me has dicho que he seguido el camino de Dirhtamen… - dije, él asintió.

\- Al beber del Pozo de las Penas quizás, y solo _quizás_, Elentari, puedas adoptar la forma de Dragón Celestial. Pero es algo que tendríamos que ver en el futuro. – me aclaró. Yo quedé anonadada y no pude pensar durante unos segundos, pero luego, al recordar sus palabras “es algo que tendríamos que ver en el futuro”, asumí que él me ayudaría a canalizar mi magia y vagar por aquel mundo de cambiaformas.

\- Hay algo que quiero compartir contigo, Solas. – dije. – Cuando estaba con Lukast, él me permitió vagar por sus recuerdos y encontré estos escritos élficos que traduje con el conocimiento del Pozo de las Penas. – él asintió y yo recité las palabras. - _La inmensidad y la oscuridad formaron la noche y dieron origen a las estrellas gracias a la sangre de Lusacan. Por su sangre vagaba la fuerza de la inmensidad de la noche y el brillo de las estrellas era la esperanza del próximo día. _

_Solo el oro sería capaz de retener a la noche, pues su color quitaba intensidad a la inmensidad de su negrura y era el tesoro más grande de Urthemiel ¡Ay de nosotros si toman a los hijos de la noche! ¡Ay de nosotros si apagan a las estrellas! ¡No podremos esperar otro mañana cuando las estrellas queden aciagas! _

_Lusacan, protege a las estrellas, mientras ellas habiten este mundo habrá un mañana”._ – al finalizar miré a Solas en búsqueda de alguna respuesta, él pareció dubitativo.

\- Lusacan es la Gran Sacerdotisa de Ghilan’nain… - me dijo. Yo me sorprendí. – Urthemiel es el Gran Sacerdote de June. - luego me miró como si alguna revelación hubiera ocurrido en su mente. – Tú y Hain… Son hijos de Callisdrema y Ordrel…

\- Somos sus hijos, sí. – le dije. Solas pareció ponerse pálido. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Has bebido del Pozo de las Penas. – repitió. Yo asentí. De pronto noté que su semblante se volvió serio, lleno de preocupación.

Solas me miró y percibí cierto cambio en la manera de observarme, algo había cambiado en su interior al descubrir ese _no sé qué_ que lo hizo cambiar su percepción acerca de mí. Yo pestañeé al notar sus ojos clavados en mí, como si de pronto me hubiera transformado en una especie de recipiente delicado que podría romperse. - ¿Qué sucede? – quise saber.

\- Elentari… - comenzó, pero luego guardó silencio. Giró su rostro a un costado y pareció molesto. – Callisdrema y Ordrel… - susurró pensando en mis padres.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – quise saber. Él me miró pensativo y luego situó sus ojos sobre mi muñeca, donde tenía aquel regalo que mis padres me habían dado. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano y miró la pulsera.

\- ¿Ellos te lo dieron? – preguntó. Yo asentí. Solas guardó silencio. - ¿Puedo abrirlo? – yo asentí. Dejé que mi aura fluyera para que se pusiera en contacto con la pulsera y lo abrí. Él miró el contenido, los restos de hojas que permitían el acceso al Más Allá. - ¿Sabes para qué sirve?

\- Para entrar al Más Allá. – contesté molesta por una pregunta tan obvia. Él sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, pero además de eso… ¿Sabes qué te han dado? – yo lo miré con sorpresa, ¿había más? Él levantó sus ojos hacia mí y aquel azul intenso se situó sobre mi ser. – La Iluminación de los Sueños es una habilidad de tus padres… - reveló Solas. – En Thedas se cree que es el nombre que lleva la magia de los sueños, un modo de decir_ somniari_, o caminante de los sueños. Pero en realidad es una habilidad única que cultivaron tus padres a través de los milenios. – me dijo. – Es la capacidad de hablar con los espíritus, o esencias, como quieras verlo, de personas que ya no habitan este mundo. En tu caso, ellos te han dado la posibilidad de comunicarte con ellos. – Recordé las palabras de mi madre Nindela cuando me contó sobre aquella noche en que asesinaron a mis padres: “_… Llevabas un collar el día que te tomé en mis brazos. Tu padre me dijo que eran hierbas que te permitirían viajar sobre los sueños y allí podrías volver encontrarlos…” _Sentí nuevamente cómo mi cuerpo me traicionaba y me mareaba. Solas me sostuvo en brazos. – Si quieres… podemos intentarlo juntos. – presionó mi capacidad mental aún en sus brazos. Conocía lo suficiente a Solas como para saber que su preocupación por mí era genuina, pero que moría de ganas de entrar al Más Allá y contactar con su antiguo Gran Sacerdote a pesar de la debilidad que atravesaba mi cuerpo por el descubrimiento.

Yo tomé las manos de Solas y puse sus palmas hacia arriba. Luego agarré mi pulsera y liberé el polvo de las hojas sobre su piel. – Une tu aura a mí. – me pidió. – En ti yace el acceso hacia tus padres. – yo lo miré, su presencia me daba seguridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba agitada, los nervios me estaban consumiendo. – Tranquila. No dejaré que te suceda nada. – dijo y sentí un poco de paz. Asentí:_ confiaba en él ciegamente_…

Coloqué las palmas de mi mano sobre las de él y cerré mis ojos, dejé que mi magia fluyera sobre mi cuerpo y mi piel hirvió con el calor de la magia de los sueños, sentí que una brisa poderosa me rodeaba y mis cabellos danzaron alocados. En el momento justo noté la magia de Solas enlazarse con la mía y de pronto todo a nuestro alrededor pareció borroso y una suave música serenó mi mente turbada.

Abrí mis ojos y percibí lo que había sentido. No estábamos en el Más Allá, sino que seguíamos en la Encrucijada. Entonces la Iluminación de los Sueños era la capacidad de hacer que los espíritus del Más Allá vinieran a la tierra.

Todo en la Encrucijada se había vuelto borroso, como si Solas y yo estuviéramos dentro de una bola mágica que nos había permitido contactar con seres extraordinarios. Dos volutas de energía yacían a nuestro alrededor. Una era celeste y otra era amarilla con ciertos tonos violetas. Mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y supe exactamente quién era mi madre y quién mi padre.

Las volutas tomaron forma física y la imagen de una elfa de cabellos oscuros se presentó delante de mí con ojos intensamente azules y un elfo alto y esbelto se materializó a mi lado con ojos amarillos y un leve halo violeta alrededor del iris. Comencé a llorar sin contención, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentí la mano de Solas apoyarse sobre mi espalda para contener mi emoción. Las imágenes tomaron formas y corrieron a abrazarnos.

Sentí a la elfa y al elfo tomarme en sus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo tomaron a Solas y nos contuvieron dentro de una sensación desesperadamente amorosa. – Hija mía. – escuché la voz de mi padre, mi llanto era incontenible. – Solas… - oí a mi madre.

Durante un tiempo lloramos los cuatro, abrazados en una situación totalmente mágica y cargada de emociones. Incluso ahora, mientras escribo mi propia historia no podría describir qué sentí aquel día. Sentir el abrazo de mis padres y el recibimiento hacia Solas fue algo que llenó mi alma de un modo que fue único. Creo que fue lo que me dio fuerzas para enfrentar todo lo que vino después…

Cuando finalmente separaron sus cuerpos noté que mi madre fue la primera en retomar la compostura. – Me alegra ver que estás al lado de Solas. – dijo. Solas y yo nos miramos, pues hacía solo unos minutos habíamos logrado limar asperezas. – Él sabrá guiarte a ti y a nuestro pueblo. Como es su deber. – sus palabras me destrozaron porque dijo “nuestro” pueblo, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con acabar con las otras razas. Yo no podría hacerlo nunca.

Ordrel apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Solas. – Querido hermano, - ambos se miraron con un inmenso respeto y el brillo en los ojos de aquellos dos fue tan honesto que supe que habían compartido un cariño enorme en el pasado. Mi padre sacudió suavemente el hombro de él e incluso me pareció que unas tímidas lágrimas, invadieron los ojos de Solas. - Te presento a tu Gran Sacerdotisa. – dijo señalándome y con cierto orgullo en su voz. – Mi magia fluye en ella… Nuestros enlaces están en sus venas. - Solas me miró con sorpresa y yo casi no podía comprender nada de lo que oía, ¿yo? ¿Era Gran Sacerdotisa de Fen’Harel? – Ahí tienes la llave para acceder a tu poder. – un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo me recorrió, como si aquella electricidad sobre mi espina dorsal hubiera saludado a mi padre, quien se había encargado de liberar su magia dentro de mí para que continuara con su legado en Thedas. Miré sus ojos y encontré el mismo color, ¿acaso la manifestación de nuestra magia era la que iluminaba nuestras miradas? – El día que naciste cedí mi poder en tu interior, Elentari… Pues sabíamos que lucharíamos por tu libertad como no habíamos podido luchar por la de Hain. Dos veces no cometeríamos el mismo error. Eres una pieza fundamental para la libertad, hija mía. 

\- Veo que llevas el poder de su Orbe en tu interior. – dijo mi madre. Yo asentí, sin comprender realmente, pero ella se mostró seria, como si no le gustara lo que implicaba que Solas estuviera sin su propio poder. – Cuando sea el momento podrás dotarlo de su magia para salvar a este mundo. – Solas y yo la miramos ¿Salvar este mundo? ¿De qué?

\- ¿Salvar este mundo? – sobre mis labios hubo una sonrisa. Mi madre se acercó y tomó mis manos, en ese momento me miró extrañada, como si hubiera percibido algo en mí.

\- Hija… - luego miró a Solas, él asintió.

\- Ha bebido del Pozo de las Penas. – afirmó. Yo miré a mis padres y noté preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué no la detuviste? – preguntó mi padre algo molesto. - ¡Solas! ¡Es mi hija! Esperaba más de ti.

\- Lo intenté, pero no quiso oírme. – se excusó. Sentí que mis padres se lo reprochaban a él por no haber sido capaz de retenerme y a mí por haber bebido. – Ella es libre en su accionar. 

\- ¿Qué significa lo que dicen? – quise saber. Mis padres miraron a Solas, luego a mí y hubo otra expresión de disgusto en sus rostros.

\- ¿No sabe nada de nuestro pueblo? – preguntó mi madre. 

\- Sabe poco. – contestó él.

\- ¿Por qué no la has instruido? – cuestionó mi padre. – Es tu Gran Sacerdotisa, Solas. - Ordrel se cruzó de brazos y ambos se miraron. - Oh... - dijo el Gran Sacerdote de Fen'Harel, como si hubiera comprendido algo al ver los ojos del_ Evanuri_.

\- Las cosas son diferentes en Thedas… - les explicó. – Y ella ha elegido otro camino. – sentí remordimiento por no haber permanecido a su lado. Mis padres me miraron totalmente sorprendidos por el hecho de que Solas no había sido capaz de cautivarme en el modo que ellos esperaban.

\- Hija, ¿por qué no sigues a Solas? – preguntó mi madre. Yo lo miré. - Él fue nuestro guía en el pasado, digno de ser seguido.

\- Habla con libertad, Elentari. – dijo Solas. - Puedes decirles lo que desees. 

\- Solas pretendía destruir el Velo y condenar a todas las razas de esta era. - escupí, con dolor. - Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo. Ni siquiera por los elfos. Creo que todas las razas deben vivir en armonía, no solo los elfos. Les juro que sus vidas son tan invaluables como las nuestras. Son seres maravillosos los thedestres... lo juro... – bajé mi cabeza con vergüenza. – Lo siento. Lamento muchísimo no haber cumplido con sus expectativas. – mi padre se acercó a mí y me abrazó. El abrazo fue cálido, hermoso. Cerré mis ojos y lo rodeé, no podía creer que estaba abrazando a mi padre. Simplemente no podía creerlo. 

\- ¿Quién te dijo que no lo has hecho? – sentí el calor de su cuerpo sobre mí y recordé a mi padre Lavellan y las veces que su presencia me había acompañado con aquel amor paternal tan sincero. – Te felicito por luchar por la libertad de todos, hija mía. Has superado mis expectativas. - me apretó en sus brazos y los dos reímos. Luego él me liberó del brazo y nos miramos, nuestras miradas amarillas, su sonrisa genuina, su alegría. Cuánto me hubiese gustado conocerlos.

\- Solas… ¿por qué no te has unido a su lucha? – preguntó mi madre. - ¿No crees que debas liberar a todas las razas? ¿Realmente solo te interesas por los elfos? – sonreí al oír a las primeras personas que lo reprochaban y que parecían afectar a Solas.

\- He estado… confundido. – confesó finalmente. Solas los miró a aquellos dos y pude notar el profundo dolor por la pérdida de Ordrel y Callisdrema en su interior. Mi padre sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Solas, él le sonrió. Parecía que habían sido muy amigos, tanto que seguramente se consideraban hermanos.

\- Bueno, habrá sido difícil despertar en este mundo y descubrir lo que había sucedido en Arlathan. - dijo Ordrel a Solas, él asintió y la tristeza volvió a invadir sus facciones. Mi padre lo sacudió amorosamente desde el hombro para levantar el ánimo de Solas.

\- ¿Y Hain? – buscó mi madre a mi hermano. Solas y yo nos miramos preocupados. - ¿Dónde se encuentra el Gran Sacerdote de mi señora? – Así que yo era Gran Sacerdotisa de Fen’Harel y Hain de Mythal.

\- Hain se ha corrompido con la Ruina. – dijo Solas. Mi madre lo miró con gran seriedad. – Yo también. – miró a un costado. Ella pareció totalmente sorprendida por su confesión. Se acercó a él y apoyó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Liberó su aura azul y estudió el interior de Solas. Finalmente lo soltó y cesó su magia. – No percibo corrupción en ti, Solas ¿Por qué dices que te has corrompido? – él la miró.

\- Mythal le ha dicho a quién debió haber sido su recipiente en la tierra para adoptar la forma del dragón esto que yo te he dicho a ti. Que llevo la corrupción de la Ruina en mi interior – contestó con sorpresa. - ¿Ha mentido? – mi madre lo miró estupefacta.

\- ¿Mythal se encuentra en Thedas como tú? 

\- Eso me han dicho. – contestó él y me miró. Yo asentí.

\- La sangre del heredero de Calenhad le ha permitido caminar en Thedas nuevamente… - dije. – Y ella nos dijo que Solas había absorbido la esencia de Urthemiel. – mis padres parecieron preocupados y se dedicaron unas miradas extrañas y cómplices al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Solas. – Ustedes eran los guardianes de nuestras profecías… ¿Qué sucede? – exigió ¿Profecías? ¿Quiénes habían sido Solas y Mythal realmente? ¿Por qué tenían profecías? ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? 

\- ¿Andruil está aquí también? – preguntó mi padre.

\- Con Anaris. – dijo Solas. Ambos parecieron más preocupados aún.

\- ¿Cómo ha sucedido ello?

\- Ya saben cómo es Andruil. Demente. – contestó Solas. – Aún no recuerda su enfrentamiento con Anaris, cuando lo haga estará de nuestro lado.

\- ¿Elgar’nan? – quiso saber mi madre.

\- No sé nada de él. Supongo que sigue en el Más Allá. – contestó Solas. Así que la creación del Velo no había sido sólo responsabilidad de Solas . Había sido un plan de varios miembros, mis padres incluidos. Y por el respeto que les otorgaba, parecía como si ellos hubieran sido quienes ideaban los planes de ataque contra los _Evanuris. _

_\- _¿Y Lusacan? - preguntó Ordrel. 

\- Aun descansa. - dijo Solas. - Ella es la última. 

\- ¿Mythal sigue siendo una aliada? – preguntó mi padre preocupado y miró a Callisdrema. Mi madre pareció amonestarlo con sus ojos, yo sonreí al notar la interacción de estas esencias espirituales de mis padres que me gustaría creer que los representaba como realmente habían sido.

\- No la he visto aún. – dijo Solas. – Supongo que es aliada, ¿por qué no lo sería? – Mis padres me miraron, luego a Solas.

\- No hay motivo para pensar lo contrario. – dijo mi madre. Su rostro mostró pesar y Ordrel la rodeó con un abrazo en ese momento.

\- Me llena de alegría verte al fin, hija mía. – cambió de tema mi padre. – Saber que aquellos elfos que nos ayudaron desinteresadamente aquella noche cumplieron con sus palabras me llena de satisfacción. Te han criado libre, como les hemos pedido. – miró a Solas. – Y has conocido al máximo representante de la Rebelión, así que no podría estar más tranquilo con los acontecimientos…

\- Aunque el tema de Mythal me preocupa. – dijo mi madre, pero luego sacudió su mano como echando aquella idea. – Pero no pensemos de forma negativa. Mythal te ama, Solas. – y en ese momento pareció conectar otros pensamientos y lo miró. - _¿Tú aún la amas?_ – Realmente hubiera preferido no haber estado en aquel sitio para escuchar aquella respuesta que odiaría toda mi vida… Él la amaba, por eso nunca me había podido amar completamente.

\- _No_. – escuché la voz de Solas y mis mejillas se enrojecieron y lo miré con sorpresa. Aquella negativa fue tan segura que me llenó de alegría. De una alegría que no debería sentir, porque yo estaba con Cullen, pero Solas…

Mis padres nos miraron a ambos. Sus ojos saltaron de él a mí y otra vez de mí hacia él. Finalmente, sonrieron.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo mi padre. – Un consejo antes de dejarlos: si aman a alguien nunca se alejen de esa persona. No tiene sentido atravesar eras alejados del amor. Ninguna fuerza será mayor que la fuerza que te otorga un ser a quien uno ama. Ninguna compañía jamás será tan satisfactoria como la de aquella persona que será cómplice de tus pasos para toda la vida.

> Yo he caminado las eras de este mundo al lado del amor de mi vida y hemos vivido y muerto juntos como siempre lo soñamos. – tomó mi mano. – Hemos tenido unos hijos hermosos y estamos orgullosos de ustedes. – luego nos miró a ambos. – Si han encontrado el amor, no lo dejen, por más complicadas que parezcan las cosas a su alrededor. – nos lo había dicho a ambos. - Solas... no seas cobarde. - bromeó, Solas desvió la mirada y Ordrel rio divertido.

\- Mi consejo será más sombrío. – dijo mi madre. – Confíen solo en ustedes. Pues no tengo idea de cómo este mundo ha variado en los últimos años. Pero conozco Thedas lo suficiente como para saber que es tan cruel como Elvhenan. – nos miró a ambos. – Y si pueden, liberen a Hain. – pidió con pena en su corazón. Suspiró. - Hemos dejado mucho en ustedes dos, nuestros pequeños. Hemos dejado todas nuestras esperanzas...

\- Madre… - dije. – He conocido a Dorian… Y es un gran amigo. – le conté, pues recordé que Dorian había sido compañero de aventuras de Hain cuando pequeño. Mi madre sonrió con alegría.

\- Un niño hermoso. – dijo. Yo sonreí con cariño al recordar a mi mago favorito. - Muy teatral para contar historias. Lo recuerdo. - ella rió.

\- Sí. Y una persona hermosa.

\- Me alegra saber que aquel niño que tiempo atrás cuidamos, hoy te cuida, hija mía. – yo asentí. Callisdrema tomó también la mano de Solas. – Ella es la clave para recuperar tu poder, Solas. – le dijo. - Ella es la clave del futuro. No lo olvides. Cuídala, protégela. - Solas asintió.

\- ¿La fusión con el Orbe no es permanente? – preguntó. Mi madre negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Ella es tu Gran Sacerdotisa. A través de ella canalizarás tu poder y ella eventualmente dominará tu poder. Pero debes instruirla en la magia que se ha perdido si quieres lograr que fluya en ella como lo ha hecho en Ordrel. – lo regañó. Solas asintió. Yo sonreí entusiasmada. – Y síguela en su lucha, Solas… Es digna de ser seguida. – él asintió.

\- Y es mi hija, maldita sea. - intervino mi padre. - Vamos, Solas. Espero más de ti. - Solas sonrió y se miraron los dos. 

\- ¿Y la corrupción en mi interior? – quiso saber. Mi madre negó con movimientos de cabeza.

\- Yo no la he sentido, Solas… - ambos guardaron silencio. – Me apena pensar que Mythal haya mentido. Quizás se ha confundido…

\- Solas. – dijo mi padre y se acercó a nosotros. – Si debes blandir tu arma solo Elentari podrá liberarla. – Solas asintió, yo no entendí nada. – Se encuentra en Seheron. – Solas volvió a sentir y él puso algo en la mano de Solas, pero yo no vi qué, solo noté cuando Solas lo guardó en su bolsillo. 

\- Elentari es la llave para liberar al Lobo. – dijo mi madre y me miró. – Pero es sierva de Mythal… Sabes que Elentari estará sometida a los deseos de ella. – Solas volvió a asentir. – _Eres una criatura de Mythal ahora_… - dijo mi madre mirándome y usando las mismas palabras que Solas había usado casi tres años atrás en Feudo Celestial cuando me regañó por no haberlo escuchado. Me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho.

Mi madre soltó nuestras manos y se acercó a mi padre, que tomó la suya. - Alegra mi corazón el encontrarlos juntos. 

\- Es bueno volver a verte, lobo. - dijo mi padre, Solas sonrió y asintió. - Cuídense. 

\- Hay mucho que depende de ustedes... - Callisdrema agregó, pero sonrió. - La paz toca mi alma al encontrarlos juntos. Hay esperanzas. - Nos sonrieron y desaparecieron de nuestra visión.


	80. Fen’Harel y su Gran Sacerdotisa

Cuando la imagen de mis padres se esfumó la Encrucijada volvió a ser como era. Ya no parecía borrosa y el tiempo parecía correr con normalidad a nuestro alrededor. Mi mente vagaba en la confusión y el intento de entendimiento. No sólo había recibido la mayor cantidad de información que nunca había oído sobre mi pueblo, sino que además había visto a mis padres quienes me habían dicho que yo era la clave para canalizar la fuerza de Solas y dotarlo de la magia necesaria para vencer al enemigo. Sentía cómo mi corazón latía con rapidez y los pensamientos inundaban mi mente sin darle descanso.

Yo, Gran Sacerdotisa de Fen’Harel… Miré a Solas y él me miró a mí. No amaba a Mythal, y yo lo amaba a él. La sensación que la visita de mis padres había dejado sobre mí era que él y yo éramos lo correcto, quería estar con Solas, quería olvidar a Cullen, quería cambiar el mundo… que todo fuera sencillo y menos enroscado. Pero no lo era. Mi corazón latía con fuerzas como si fuera a explotar dentro de mi pecho.

Él no me quitaba los ojos de encima y yo… ya no podía mantener la mirada sobre aquel azul cautivante. Miré su armadura, miré a aquel_ Evanuri_ delante de mí, luego volví a mirarlo y allí estaba él, esperando que yo decidiera qué paso dar, frente a mí, dispuesto a tener el lugar de amante una vez más si fuera necesario. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y nuestros labios no dijeron nada pero la tensión sexual entre ambos era tangible y nos estaba volviendo locos. – Vaya, qué revelación… - dije, Solas no dijo nada, solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. – Soy tu Gran Sacerdotisa… - susurré.

\- Así es. – me contestó. – Pero eres libre de no ejercer esa función. No te preocupes. – me aclaró. Yo lo miré casi con desesperación, ¿de verdad creía que era capaz de no acompañarlo en esta batalla? ¿De verdad creía que no daría toda mi concentración para que pudiera derrotar a Anaris o a quien fuera? Jamás volvería a dejarlo solo. Jamás. Me había equivocado al juzgarlo y él se había equivocado al intentar destrozar nuestro mundo, pero ahora que había comprendido su error yo no lo abandonaría nunca más.

No quise pensar demasiado en nada y lo tomé de la nuca y me abalancé sobre él besándolo desesperadamente. Él sonrió al notar la reacción de mi cuerpo y me abrazó con fuerzas, entregándose a aquel beso que esperaba tanto como yo.

Necesitaba borrar la distancia entre ambos, necesitaba dejar atrás todo el dolor y sentimiento de traición que mi mente había llegado a crear sobre él, así que salté sobre su cuerpo y enlacé mis piernas a Solas, que me sostuvo rápidamente y me besó con pasión desmedida y dispuesto a olvidarse de todo allí mismo, mientras suspiraba agitadamente e introducía su lengua dentro de mi boca. Sostuvo mis glúteos para mantenerme sobre él, luego acarició mi espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra me sostenía y recorrió mis labios con su lengua de forma apasionada, nuestra respiración se agitaba más y más con cada segundo. Volver a sentirlo sobre mí pero sin mentiras, verdades ocultas, palabras dichas a medias me generó una sensación de liviandad que no la había sentido desde antes de saber toda la verdad. Durante demasiado tiempo había necesitado tenerlo sin mentiras a mi lado. Durante demasiado tiempo había necesitado besarlo sin aquella verdad oculta que nos había alejado, casi hasta el extremo de enfrentarnos. Comencé a besar su cuello y respirar agitada mientras aspiraba su aroma que tanto había extrañado. Él extendió su cuello hacia atrás en un claro gesto de que no aguantar más tenerme allí y no hacer el amor y noté que estaba tan agitado como yo, sus manos volvieron a sostener mis glúteos con firmeza y me acercó hacia él decidido, haciendo que la presión sobre su erección aumentara y ambos desvariásemos por el deseo. _Solas_… De nuevo estábamos los dos fundiéndonos en lujuria y pasión y aquella necesidad animal, casi salvaje, de saciar nuestra necesidad de ser uno solo. – Te extrañé horrores. – dije agitada. – Necesitaba sentir tus labios de este modo. – tomé su mejilla y lo besé casi desesperada, él me besó con la misma desesperación y noté que sus manos temblaban levemente por las sensaciones que nos recorrían, luego bajé hacia su cuello y seguí besándolo.

\- No quiero separarme de nuevo. – oí su voz agitada y aquella súplica honesta de sus labios. Creo que sus palabras me excitaron aún más. – Necesito tenerte a mi lado, _vhenan_… - Solas besó mi cuello que tenía un gran escote, así que bajó sus labios hacia mis pechos y esta vez fui yo quien gimió por el placer de tener sus labios sobre mi piel. – No me lo hagas tan difícil… - suplicó agitado. Su aura se liberó y yo liberé la mía, enlazándose y besándolo de nuevo.

Estábamos tan sobrepasados por las sensaciones que nuestros cuerpos temblaban, queríamos dejarnos caer al suelo o sostenernos sobre algo para no pensar en la gravedad que nos dificultaba aquel encuentro. Agitados continuamos besándonos y yo, temblorosa por la excitación, bajé mis piernas al suelo y comencé a desprender su armadura en la porción inferior para liberarlo de aquella protección que no necesitaba cuando estaba conmigo. Él colocó sus manos sobre la pollera de mi túnica y la subió sin delicadezas, dejando liberada mi ropa interior, mi aura brilló un poco más fuerte, gemí desesperada, y noté que él liberó un hechizo a nuestro alrededor para alejar demonios de nosotros. Finalmente, yo liberé su armadura, liberé su pantalón y sentí su erección y desesperada volví a enlazarme sobre su cintura con mis piernas y él me tomó con firmeza, sosteniendo las telas de mi túnica levantadas, quitó del camino mi ropa interior y sentí que me penetró sin gentilezas, sin control, solo con pasión, lujuria, como yo esperaba que hiciera.

Gemí al sentirlo de nuevo dentro de mí y la presión de su pene en mi vagina, sentí el aire que Solas dejó escapar, contenido en él la misma cantidad de tiempo que en mí. Cuando su pene estuvo dentro de mi vagina, los dos nos detuvimos durante unos segundos para poder recuperar las fuerzas, como si aquello hubiera tranquilizado aquella necesidad animal de poseernos. Acaricié su rostro y miré sus ojos cuando volví a sentir que me embestía de nuevo, volví a gemir y enlacé mis manos sobre su nuca, dejando mi cuello extenderse hacia atrás, con mis cabellos alborotados por el movimiento, mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían el ritmo de su penetración una y otra vez, y él besaba mi cuello. Intenté no hacer demasiado ruido con mis gemidos, pero nuestras auras enlazadas y la sensación de su pene dentro de mí me hacía imposible contenerme. Él continuó embistiéndome, sosteniéndome con firmeza y olvidándose que detrás de nosotros teníamos un _Eluvian_ por el que podría entrar un ejército de templarios si la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado. Pero no nos importaba nada, solo saciar esta pasión y deseo, cortar esta distancia letal que habíamos creado entre ambos, sentirnos vivos otra vez.

Como si estuviéramos destinados a permanecer juntos, allí estaban aquellos dos elfos, después de tres años alejados, tomándose en brazos y haciendo el amor con la desesperación de una larga espera: Fen’Harel y su Gran Sacerdotisa. No tenía idea de las implicancias de aquello, y estaba claro que desconocía muchas cosas… Pero lo único que me importaba era volver a sentirlo libre de cualquier culpa, aunque solo fuera por ese momento… Después podían volver los remordimientos y la conciencia.

Sus movimientos me acompañaron una y otra vez entre gemidos suaves de ambos y nuestros cuerpos se perlaron por el sudor de la pasión, la lujuria salvaje de aquel encuentro nos llenaba de un deseo doloroso por alcanzar la satisfacción que durante tantos años nos habíamos negado. Sentía sus gemidos al embestirme y yo no era capaz de continuar con aquella tortura tan dulce, de la que me había declarado adicta tiempo atrás y volvía a afirmarlo.

Mi cuello estaba extendido hacia atrás mientras nuestros cuerpos chocaban con pasión y yo gemía ahora sin control sobre la situación. Solas tomó mi rostro y comenzó a besarme para que no hiciera ruido, yo me entregué a sus labios y aquella lujuria embriagadora de la unión con él. Ya no aguantaba más todo lo que él provocaba en mi cuerpo, necesitaba liberarme, encontrar la satisfacción ansiada; finalmente, entre aquel movimiento que saciaba el hambre animal por nuestros cuerpos, nos liberamos en un orgasmo que hizo que nuestras auras brillaran y la satisfacción fuera un poco más dulce de lo que ya era y así borrar cualquier rastro de culpa.

Una vez más Solas y yo habíamos hecho el amor y todo el dolor que había sentido se disipó como si se hubiera tratado de un engaño, de un sueño. El amor que siempre había sentido por él volvió a mi cuerpo y mi devoción hacia aquel hombre rompió cualquier barrera de objeción que pudiera haber creado en estos últimos años.

Cuando acabamos los dos, Solas me mantuvo sobre él agitado, recostó su rostro sobre mis pechos y ambos respiramos satisfechos, recuperando la respiración y volvimos a ser conscientes de la locura que acabábamos de realizar. Bajó mis piernas y soltó mi túnica que cubrió mi cuerpo rápidamente, sentí que acomodó la larga pollera con sus manos y me besó sonriendo, guardó su aura para recuperar más rápido la cordura, sentí que apaciguó mi aura del mismo modo y acarició mi frente perlada. No había sido consciente de cuánto necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo, no podía seguir lejos de él. Solas y yo estábamos destinado a permanecer juntos por todas las Eras, no tenía dudas.

Sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciando mi cintura, su lengua recorriendo mi boca, aquella sensación de que esto era lo correcto me invadió hasta el fondo de mi ser y deseé que todo terminara en este momento, no tener que enfrentar a nadie, no tener que explicar nada a nadie. Ser siempre él y yo, y nada más en este mundo.

\- _Ar lath ma, vhenan_. – oí aquellas palabras que me había dicho en otros tiempos, yo reí y lo abracé con amor, permaneciendo sostenida por sus brazos y acariciada por sus besos sin pensar en nada más que nosotros. Esta vez no era el elfo apóstata errante quien me confesaba su amor, sino que era el Evanuri que me había mentido, Fen’Harel que había intentado matarme… Solas que, a pesar de todo, estaba enamorado de mí… que a pesar de todo: _me amaba_… 


	81. Templarios de la Capilla

Un sonido sobre nuestras espaldas nos alertó, destrozando aquel momento tan íntimo con él. Solas y yo alejamos nuestros rostros, yo tiré mi cuerpo sobre él y mi vestido cubrió su armadura, ambos miramos el _Eluvian_ que acababa de brillar sobre nuestras espaldas. Habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo (y la cordura aparentemente) y cuando ambos miramos en dirección al espejo vimos que Cullen, Fiona, Morrigan, Praianna, Varric, Inés y un grupo de Templarios ingresaba a lo lejos. Miré rápidamente a Solas y con mis manos sobre su pelvis, cerré su pantalón, ambos nos agachamos rápidamente para tomar parte de la armadura de metal que cubría la región pubiana, la tomé yo y coloqué con rapidez para evitar que lo hirieran si había alguna batalla. Él tomó mis manos y nos pusimos de pie y liberó energía espiritual a nuestro alrededor para cubrirnos con una barrera, mientras yo soltaba su mano y terminaba de cerrar su cinturón con pociones sobre su cintura.

¡Creadores! Cullen acababa de entrar y no sabía si había visto todo este circo desesperado por volver a vestir a Solas con rapidez. Moría de vergüenza, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no podía modificar nada a estas alturas.

Respiré abrumada, pero Solas ya estaba con su armadura completa y se puso frente a mí, tomando su báculo desde su espalda donde lo sostenía su vestimenta y cubriéndome para enfrentarse a los templarios. 

Había gritos inentendibles entre todos y lo siguiente sucedió en un instante: los templarios corrieron hacia nosotros, yo tomé la muñeca de Solas para que no atacara, les explicaríamos que él se había unido a nuestra causa y contaríamos con un mayor número de soldados. Solas a mi lado esperó, confiando en mi decisión, o quizás sin miedo por el poder que ya poseía.

Vi que Inés decía algo, los templarios corrían embravecidos hacia nosotros, Cullen, Varric y Fiona, en una carrera igual de desesperada los seguían, ¿qué sucedía? A los pocos minutos, entre gritos y órdenes, los templarios nos rodearon, eran veinte de ellos y al instante el ejército comenzó a atravesar el _Eluvian_. - ¡No dejen escapar a los demonios! – escuché la voz de Inés.

Los 20 templarios brillaron a nuestro alrededor y nos bloquearon la conexión con el Más Allá, Cullen desenvainó su espada y en el mismo momento tomaron a Fiona en brazos, cortando su conexión, pero la elfa rasguñó con fiereza el rostro de uno de sus opresores, lo que le causó un puñetazo sobre su abdomen que la hizo perder todo el aire de sus pulmones y las fuerzas para atacar de nuevo.

\- Si la tocan, los mato. – escuché la amenaza en la voz de Cullen, y solo en ese instante fui capaz de comprender que nuestro ejército se había rebelado contra _nosotros_. Inés había hecho que la fuerza militar de la Capilla nos viera como enemigos: los demonios éramos Solas y yo.

\- ¿¡Ven!? La elfa interactúa con el demonio. – levantó la voz la anciana. – Como les dije, no son más que unos herejes, unos traidores. Quieren enseñarnos sobre la libertad y la verdad, pero en realidad los elfos quieren dominar Thedas. Mienten acerca de la creación del Velo y las consecuencias de éste ¡Mienten! Para hacernos dudar. – Solas me miró seriamente, su cuerpo delante del mío con un brazo extendido en clara posición de defensa. Unos templarios corrieron sobre nosotros y lo tomaron por los brazos, él continuó viéndome, confiando en mi pedido de paciencia; yo lo miré desesperada. – Dicen que él – señaló a Solas – es el creador del Velo ¡Un elfo roñoso! – me dolieron sus palabras… Había intentado minutos atrás convencer a Solas de que los humanos nos comprenderían y darían una segunda oportunidad y aquí estaba Inés representando el peor papel de la humanidad: el desprecio hacia nuestra raza.

\- ¡No la toques! – amenazó de nuevo Cullen y sin más palabras hizo rodar la cabeza de uno de los templarios que me sostenía. Inés lo señaló agresiva.

\- Tú has sido seducido por el demonio del deseo, Comandante. No eres capaz de ver a través de tu lujuria ¡¡No lo escuchen!! ¡La elfa lo ha hechizado con magia de sangre! ¡¡Mató a uno de sus hermanos juramentados!! – los templarios desenvainaron sus espadas a nuestro alrededor, algunos rodearon a su propio Comandante. - ¡Mátenlos! – gritó Inés.

\- No se atrevan a desobedecer mis órdenes. – rugió la voz de Cullen a sus templarios, pareció un león embravecido a punto de matar. Los hombres a su alrededor dudaron. – Duden ahora y pagarán las consecuencias. - La espada del Comandante se mantuvo firme en lo alto, dispuesta a destrozar a cualquiera que quisiera tocarme. Los templarios que me habían rodeado no tuvieron coraje para tomarme en brazos de nuevo, pero los que sostenían a Solas no lo soltaron, así como no podían dejar de mirarme.

\- ¿Dudar? – rio con maldad Inés. – Comandante ¡¡No has hecho más que blasfemar desde que hemos llegado!! ¿¡Dudar!? ¡Tú eres el que dudas! Tu fe no tiene cimientos firmes, tu fe se ha desmoronada. – Inés lo señaló acusatoriamente. – Si hacen caso a este hombre, estarán haciendo caso a los deseos de un demonio… - luego me señaló a mí. - ¡A los deseos de esa mujer y el demonio que yace a su lado! – luego miró con desprecio ambos. – Quién sabe qué pacto has cerrado en la oscuridad y qué rituales han llevado a cabo.

Cullen atravesó el cuello de uno de los templario que sostenía a Fiona, la cual dio una patada a otro, quitándoselo de encima y liberando un puño pétreo sobre uno de los que pretendían tomarme prisionera. Levanté en lo alto el Cetro llamando a las fuerzas del Más Allá y liberé un Golpe de Velo, Solas atacó con un rodillazo al que lo sostenía por delante, luego le dio una patada y el que a sus espalda sostenía sus manos cayó por el golpe de Velo que yo había liberado. En ese instante Solas liberó una explosión mental, mientras Praianna atacó con un rayo, alejándolo. Solas se liberó, hizo brillar sus ojos y petrificó a otro que intentaba alcanzarlo. - ¡Solas! – lo llamé para que no petrificara a todos los humanos, él me miró molesto, pero asintió.

Rápidamente cayeron sobre la Heroína más de cinco templarios y bloquearon su conexión con el Más Allá, ahora comprendía por qué Leliana había querido un ejército templario, nos quitaba nuestras capacidades de manera muy efectiva. No solo era guerreros formidables, sino que además nos bloqueaban nuestro influjo mágico, lo que los transformaba en contrincantes letales.

Fiona corrió desesperada, intentando que no la tomaran y mientras liberaba una bola de fuego, pero teníamos un ejército sobre nosotros, así que rápidamente la sostuvieron mientras ella gritaba que la soltaran, moviéndose bruscamente en el afán de zafarse de los agarres. Varric, desde la oscuridad, ya había matado al menos diez templarios, pero al poco tiempo lo tomaron en brazos. Morrigan no atacaba y miraba desde las sombras. No quería templarios sobre ella, sabía que esta batalla estaba perdida.

Solas y yo destrozamos al menos veinte templarios antes de que nos tomaran nuevamente, y Cullen al menos diez, cuando también fue tomado. Yo me sacudí salvajemente sobre sus manos, pero ellos me sostuvieron entre tres hombres. Solas por otro lado, se había quedado quieto mientras lo aferraban y brillaban anulándonos. Cullen tenía la frente perlada por el ataque rápido que había realizado, me pregunté cómo se sentiría por haber matado a más de diez de sus propios soldados… mi corazón se partió ante aquella idea y el hecho de que nos hubiera encontrado a Solas y a mí solos en este sitio. Él había estado dispuesto a matar a sus propios templarios por mí y yo había saltado a los brazos de Solas en la primera oportunidad. Un gran sentimiento de culpa me invadió y fui incapaz de mirar a cualquiera de los dos.

Inés caminó hacia nosotros y nos miró con malicia. – Son unos herejes con ansias de batallar por un futuro inaudito. – dijo. – No permitiré que salgan con vida de este lugar y repitan las blasfemia que han dicho en estos días. – miró a Solas. - ¿Eres el famoso Fen’Harel?

\- Lo soy. – contestó molesto. Ella rio.

\- Quiero que sepas que no me causas ninguna impresión.

\- Nunca tuve por objetivo impresionarte. – le contestó, pero un templario le dio un golpe contuso sobre el abdomen con el mango de su espada, Solas se inclinó hacia adelante al perder aire de los pulmones por la presión sobre su diafragma, y tosió hasta recuperarse. 

Los templarios acercaron unas cadenas que quién sabe dónde las habían tenido y las pusieron sobre nuestras muñecas y tobillos: Cullen, Fiona, Varric, Solas y yo, quedamos inmovilizados. Inés miró a Praianna. - ¿A quién defenderás tú, Heroína de Ferelden? – quiso saber.

\- A mis hermanos elfos. – dijo, yo la miré con sorpresa. Cullen miraba hacia el suelo, sin decir ninguna palabra. Ya no peleaba contra sus hombres. Inés se burló de la elfa que rápidamente la tomaron en brazos y la acercaron a nosotros, apresándola.

\- Guiaré al ejército hacia Minrathous. – dijo Morrigan. – Sin mí, no saldrán de este sitio. – Inés la miró con recelo, pero creo que supo que decía la verdad. Yo miré a la humana, quien no se molestó en devolver el gesto. – No me importa tu Hacedor o Fen’Harel. – agregó. – Yo simplemente quiero evitar que aquel elfo demente traiga la ruina a Thedas. – se refería a Hain.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, bruja. – dijo Inés. Conocía poco a Morrigan, pero por algún motivo estaba segura de que simpatizaba más con nosotros que con la Madre Reverenciada, quizás estaba tramando algún plan de rescate, o quizás simplemente se unía al bando que creía que ganaría.

Quince templarios quedaron con nosotros, bloqueando nuestra conexión con el Más Allá, mientras el resto se alejó guiados por Morrigan. Me pregunté qué órdenes tendrían sobre nuestro destino, cuando todo el ejército estuviera lejos.

Los minutos se sucedieron en un silencio funesto. Finalmente, Varric fue el primero en hablar: - Vaya, Fen’Harel o no, pero los templarios pueden contra ti.

\- Gracias por notarlo, Varric. – dijo Solas, sostenido por aquellas cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas. Teníamos unas cadenas pesadas con grilletes que unían las muñecas de todos. Nuestro tobillos también se encontraban enlazados, pero con fuertes sogas. Estábamos sentados sobre el suelo formando un círculo. Solas estaba a mi lado, luego se encontraba Praianna, Varric y Cullen, y Fiona al lado del Comandante.

\- ¿Tú eres Fen’Harel? – preguntó la Heroína a Solas.

\- Ya he respondido a esa pregunta. – se quejó Solas. Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, lo estudiaba como si se tratara a algún misterio de su Orden o algo que le interesaba.

\- ¿Qué hacían aquí de todas formas? – me preguntó Varric.

\- Intentando salvar Thedas. – contesté rápidamente en un intento exagerado por no levantar sospechas sobre nada. – Si estos humanos estúpidos nos hubieran escuchado ahora tendrían un ejército élfico con ellos, en lugar de prisioneros. – Cullen me miró, y luego a Solas.

\- No son estúpidos. Tienen fe. – me corrigió, sin mirar mis ojos. Me arrepentí de mis palabras, aquellos eran sus hombres, los que él había entrenado.

\- Lo siento. – dije y cerré la boca.

\- ¿Has decidido que merecemos vivir? – preguntó Cullen a Solas, él le dedicó una mirada seria. 

\- He comprendido mi error, Comandante. – contestó y miró hacia otro lado. Cullen me miró y luego dejó de hacerlo ¿Habría visto cuando acomodaba los pantalones de Solas antes de la pelea? Me parecía imposible, pero ¿y si lo había notado? Rápidamente miré a Solas y situé mis ojos sobre su armadura en la región pubiana: el cinturón estaba bien colocado, la armadura en su lugar, las telas de abajo como debían estar… y yo me estaba volviendo loca de todas formas.

\- Vaya, Risitas ¿Vuelves a formar parte de la Inquisición? – molestó Varric. – Te has tomado tu tiempo para comprender que somos los chicos buenos. – él no le contestó.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. – dijo Praianna.

\- Podrías comenzar por hablar en voz baja. – la reprendió Solas y miró a los templarios que nos rodeaban. La Heroína de Ferelden los miró y asintió.

\- No será la primera vez que soy tomada prisionera. – dijo Fiona. – Pero tú has confiado en mí aun después de mi errores, Elentari. – me dijo. – Y has sido una afable compañía en el Colegio de Encantadores. No podría hacer menos que seguirte en tu destino. – yo le sonreí. – Donde nos lleve, allí estaré. 

\- Gracias. – le dije. - ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

\- No tengo idea… - dijo Varric. Solas me miró, yo a él y vi una chispa nueva en el azul de sus ojos. Oh, no. Solas pensando no sabría decir si era bueno o malo…


	82. Solas/Fen’Harel: Pensamientos y directivas del dios del engaño

Miré a Elentari y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Aquella mujer de espíritu maravilloso e indómito nunca había dejado de sorprenderme, como lo había hecho una vez más aquí en El Laberinto momentos atrás cuando se me reveló que era mi Gran Sacerdotisa.

Ella siempre había sido capaz de creer en mí, a pesar de todos mis errores. Siempre había estado a mi lado para apoyarme. Me sentía completamente molesto por estar aprisionado, pero más aún porque estaba ella. Miré al Comandante quien esquivaba nuestras miradas y supe que nuevamente estaba en una situación que ya conocía demasiado bien: en el medio de la pareja ¿En qué momento había permitido que Elentari estuviera en brazos de Cullen? Aunque rápidamente eliminé aquella pregunta de mi mente, yo no había permitido nada, yo la había dejado libre y ella había elegido su camino… Además, no era momento para desviar mi atención hacia aquel sitio. Tenía un _objetivo_: liberarnos; y debía alcanzarlo, _siempre_.

No iba a pensar en ello. Sino en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Lo importante en esta situación era comprender que lo que había sucedido era un ejemplo de lo que sucedería al intentar liberar Thedas de las creencias andrastinas. Quizás habría sucedido lo mismo si en Elvhenan yo hubiera dicho que los _Evanuris_ simplemente éramos magos y no dioses, en lugar de haber creado el Velo directamente sin dar tiempo a la respuesta de mis enemigos. Quizás yo también habría sido considerado un hereje y hubiera terminado aprisionado y cautivo. Ya no lo sabría, pero lo que sí podría vivenciar sería lo que harían los habitantes de Thedas conmigo y con ella luego de esta Guerra Santa.

Una posibilidad real era que Urthemiel estaba en mi interior, independientemente de que ni Elentari ni Callisdrema lo habían sentido en mi ser. Pero tenía más poder que antes de absorber aquella esencia de Flemeth, por ende, algo había en mí que me daba poder y antes no estaba.

Urthemiel era una esencia corrupta dominada por la plaga._ Magia de la Ruina_. Esta magia no necesitaba del Más Allá para fluir, y por lo tanto, no se veía afectada por el Velo… Por ende, si era capaz de encontrar en mi cuerpo aquel sitio donde yacía ese poder corrupto, podría superar el control de los estúpidos templarios que me bloqueaban. Sí, las implicancias sobre mi cuerpo serían… impensadas, pero ya mi vida no importaba. Debía volver a los Bosques de Arlathan y hablar con los elfos para que comprendieran que nuestra lucha acababa de cambiar. Si yo no volvía, ellos atacarían a Elentari sin piedad, creyendo que me había matado. Y ella debía defender Minrathous y Thedas.

Entonces tenía dos opciones: o me liberaba con el poder de la ruina que fluía en mí a través de Urthemiel solo, o intentaba liberarme con ayuda de mis compañeros. Probaría primero con la segunda opción.

Cullen y Varric no tenían la capacidad de modificar el Más Allá y usar sus beneficios; por el otro lado, Praianna, Fiona, Elentari y yo, sí. Aquí yacían nuestras ventajas: Cullen y Varric debían distraer a los templarios, mientras yo tenía que encargarme de que los magos comprendiéramos el plan, sin que lo hicieran estos guerreros templarios. La desventaja yacía en que _eran_ templarios, es decir que tenía conocimientos acerca del Velo y el Más Allá, en referencia a lo que les habían enseñado desde la Capilla. Pero, podía usar aquello a mi favor también. El miedo es un arma poderosa, el ingenio otra.

Varric sería quien me comprendería con mayor rapidez si intentaba tenerlo de mi lado, el enano tenía una inteligencia aguda. Cullen, por otro lado, desconfiaba de mí, así que me costaría más hacer que me siguiera; por ende, el Comandante no sería mi pieza principal. Por otro lado estaba Elentari, ella tenía el poder de mi Orbe, es decir la capacidad de manipular el Velo. Si lo desgarrábamos sobre nosotros, ellos no tendrían oportunidad de bloquear nuestra comunicación con el Más Allá, la grieta nos permitiría interactuar libremente, con o sin anulación templaria; por lo tanto, ella debía comprender mis palabras a como diera lugar. En cuanto a Fiona y Praianna, no las conocía lo suficiente, pero esperaba que fueran rápidas para comprender mi plan. Entonces no serían miembros indispensables del plan.

Conclusión: contaba con Varric y Elentari. Dejaría que Cullen, Praianna y Fiona me sorprendieran. Aunque detestaba las sorpresas.

\- Maestro Tethras. – comencé, Varric me miró. – Tengo entendido que no tienes la posibilidad de conectar con el Más Allá, por tu condición enana, ¿es así? – Varric levantó una ceja, pues sabía sin lugar a duda que yo no lo “tenía entendido”, _lo sabía con certezas_. El plan era despertar su curiosidad para que me siguiera el juego, y el enano lo comprendió.

\- Lamentablemente, Risitas. Es un mal que acompaña a mi raza. – Cullen nos miró. Llamé la atención del Comandante. Perfecto.

\- Es una indiscutible lástima, en verdad. Verás, quienes somos capaces de soñar podemos ingresar al Más Allá.

\- Y del Más Allá toman la energía que necesitan para modificar la realidad los magos. – dijo Varric. – Según tengo entendido. - intentó seguir mi línea de razonamiento, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál era, pero el enano rápidamente guió sus palabras hacia el uso de la magia: justamente donde deseaba llegar yo. Bien hecho, maestro Tethras. 

\- Así es. Por otro lado, - miré a Cullen – los templarios son guerreros formidables que tienen la capacidad de fortalecer el Velo. Al hacerlo _dificultan_ la capacidad de un mago para ingresar al Más Allá. – al decir “dificultan”, sutilmente acentué la palabra. Las elfas magas me miraron. Bien, la curiosidad de las magas yacía sobre mí.

\- ¿Quieres decir que es _imposible_ para un mago interactuar con el Más Allá en presencia de un templario? – preguntó Fiona.

\- ¿Imposible o dificultoso? – agregó Praianna viéndome con ojos curiosos. Miré a la elfa, desde que me había visto no me quitaba la mirada de encima; ella era miembro de los Guardas Grises, estaba seguro de que se había quedado con nosotros por algún motivo que incumbía a su Orden. Y casualmente yo tenía a Urthemiel en mi interior. De todas formas era perfecto: las elfas habían entendido las sutilezas de mi tono de voz al hablar y habían querido formular otra pregunta pero, de forma prudente, no lo habían hecho. Su pregunta real había sido: ¿Acaso simplemente _dificultan_ o es que la_ imposibilitan_?

Sí, simplemente dificultaban. Solo un templario experimentado podía bloquear a un mago de gran poder, estos aprendices de templarios no podrían contra mi concentración y voluntad. Pero en este caso teníamos 15 aprendices templarios, por lo que la palabras “dificultan”, en nuestra situación, se transformaba en “imposibilitan”. Lamentablemente, el Comandante había hecho un buen trabajo entrenándolos. Los malditos templarios manejaban una concentración envidiable para el poco tiempo de entrenamiento. No esperaba otra cosa de Cullen, de todos modos.

\- Nada es imposible. Pero con quince templarios, se _imposibilita_, sí. – les contesté. Ambas asintieron, comprendiendo que necesitábamos algo más que nuestra magia para liberarnos.

Los templarios a nuestro alrededor nos miraron. Mi conversación comenzaba a llamar su atención, y eso yo no quería. Así que fingí ser simplemente molesto: - ¿Qué saben ustedes de sus poderes, guerreros templarios? – les pregunté altaneramente, para que creyeran que era parte de mi personalidad ser condenadamente hablador y fastidioso. - ¿Acaso conocen su procedencia?

\- No caeremos en tus juegos, demonio. – me contestó uno. Cullen suspiró en su sitio. Quizás él había sido tan obtuso como estos jóvenes en otras épocas.

\- Es una lástima. Me encanta charlar con mi opresores. – volví a burlarme. Los templarios dejaron de mirarme. Varric sonrió.

\- Siempre tan charlatán, Fen’Harel. – se burló. Confirmando que algo me traía en manos, yo asentí. Sí, Varric. Sigue atento a mis palabras, por favor.

\- Es una lástima que el Velo esté tan fortalecido sobre nosotros. – dije. Pero preferí no sumar información, sino los templarios comprenderían que me estaba comunicando con las magas. Elentari me miró. Sí, Elen. Piensa… una grieta dejaría que nuestros poderes fluyeran, cuando te liberes _debes_ abrir una Grieta. La miré esperando encontrar en sus ojos aquella chispa que me dijera que lo había comprendido. Ella no me quitó los ojos de encima, pero no puede estar completamente seguro de que me comprendía.

\- Por suerte no debemos preocuparnos por que nuestros opresores se cansen. Tienen tanta concentración que podrían durar horas aquí con nosotros. – dijo Varric. Era su modo de preguntar si mi plan era cansarlos. No. No era ese.

\- Podrían durar mucho tiempo, sí. – le contestó Praianna que conocía de primera mano el poder de la concentración de los templarios. Asentí.

\- Caballeros. – levanté la voz hacia los templarios. – Quisiera hacerles una pregunta ¿Qué órdenes tienen?

\- Ninguna que discutiremos contigo, demonio. – me contestó uno.

\- Tengo curiosidad… – hice que mi voz fuera siniestra. - ¿Cómo reconocen en mí una presencia demoníaca? – ahora los templarios me miraron. Yo les sonreí y dejé que mis ojos los atravesaran. - ¿Es tan obvia, acaso, mi conexión con mis hermanos amorfos del Más Allá?

\- Ahora no estás conectado. – me espetó uno de ellos.

\- Pero podría pedirles que hicieran una grieta sobre mi cabeza para poder usar mi magia. – Elentari me miró, bien. Lo habías comprendido… Aunque tardaste más de lo que esperaba...

El templario rio. - Eso es imposible.

\- ¿Lo es? – preguntó Varric. – Por favor, dime que lo es. No quiero ver demonios aquí. Me dan pánico. – fingió terror. – La última vez que luché contra demonios se metieron en mi mente y jugaron conmigo. No quiero volver a pasar por aquella tortura. En serio, prefiero que me maten. – Su voz sonó a una súplica desesperada. - ¡Por favor! ¡¡No permitan que este demonio se comunique con sus hermanos!! - Bien, enano. Sigue sumando a la tensión de los humanos, pero no exageres. El templario que había hablado miró a Varric.

\- No digas estupideces, vizconde. No sucederá eso, el elfo miente.

\- Oye, si llegase a pasar. Por favor, defiéndanme, ¡o mátame! Pero no dejes que entren a mi cabeza. Los recompensaré con creces en Kirkwall. – rogó.

\- Peter, deja de hablar con los prisioneros. – dijo otro templario. El tal Peter, dejó de mirarnos y nos dio la espalda. Varric comenzó a hacer rebotar su pie una y otra vez sobre el suelo, simulando gran nerviosismo. Cullen lo miró, el enano le guiñó un ojo, el Comandante comprendió la farsa.

\- Escuchen al elfo… - suspiró Cullen con cansancio. Buena actuación Comandante, aunque he visto mejores. Tres templarios lo miraron. – Fen’Harel tiene comunicación con demonios. Así he caído en las redes de su espía. Ahora que están usando sus capacidades templarias de anulación, por primera vez en meses siento mi mente libre y es un alivio. Unas manos oscuras habían estado apretando mis pensamientos y dirigiéndolos a su antojo… No comentan mi error, no lo subestimen. – los templarios miraron a Elentari. Ella desvió la mirada.

\- Los demonios pululan sobre nosotros, puede sentirlos. – aseguró Praianna. – Por favor, libérenme para luchar contra los hermanos demoníacos del elfo, ¡se están amontonando sobre nosotros!

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – se quejó otro templario, aunque noté la tensión en su voz. Perfecto. - ¡Somos templarios! ¡No podrán contra nosotros!

\- ¿Sabes cuántos templarios he visto caer rendidos a los deseos de demonios? – preguntó la elfa preocupada. – Muchísimos, no son invulnerables, no comentan el pecado de la arrogancia. – Bien Praianna, háblales de pecados, habla de contenidos religiosos, los templarios temen la ira del Hacedor. - ¡La arrogancia nos matará si no me liberan! – rogó.

\- ¡¡Cállate!! – gritó otro templario a la elfa. 

De pronto noté en sus rostros una emoción:_ preocupación_. Perfecto, yo me encargaría que fuera_ miedo_. 

\- Mis hermanos oscuros no permitirán que me toquen. Los desafío a que lo hagan. – me moví con celeridad sobre mi sitio, en un intento salvaje por liberarme y parecer un lunático. Fiona intentó achicar su cuerpo, cerrándose sobre sí misma, para simular miedo repentino. La elfa era rápida. Sentí sus sollozos desesperados a mi lado, simulando un miedo indiscutible.

\- Déjalos que intenten caer sobre nosotros, Fen’Harel. Y comprenderán su error. – Elentari comenzó a seguir el juego, bien. Usó un tono de voz siniestro, casi aguda como el cliché de las brujas haciéndolo parecer áspero al mismo tiempo. Eran tan predecibles con todas las estupideces que conocían sobre el Cantar de la Luz y el miedo a los magos elfos. Lo primero que asumieron era que nosotros dos, elfos, seguramente practicábamos magia de sangre y danzábamos cántico demoníacos para maldecir a los humanos: simplemente patéticos. Pero una ventaja a mi favor.

Los templarios nos miraron algo asustados, luego miraron a Cullen con pena. Comenzaban a tragar la farsa. Elentari se retorció en su sitio de forma antinatural, pero con la agilidad de su cuerpo y sus proporciones pequeñas pudo hacerlo. Luego la escuché recitar: - _Atish’all vallem, Fen’Harel elathadra_. - si no hubiera sido porque estábamos encadenados me hubiera reído. Estaba repitiendo las palabras que había escuchado en mi Templo, durante la celebración del Glorioso Concilio, por parte de mis espíritus custodios. Era la clave secreta entre los amigos de Mythal y los miembros de mi templo.

Pero dio resultado, los humanos creyeron que estaba recitando alguna maldición élfica.

\- _Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-Anaris._ – le contesté en tono grave, y cerré mis ojos para que creyeran que me estaba comunicando con alguien, o enlazando con ella...

\- _Amae lethalas_. – respondió y luego de aquellas palabras sacudió su cuerpo como si hubiera entrado en algún tipo de transe.

\- ¡No puede ser! – dijo un templario que desenvainó su espada. Varric gritó a mi lado y tembló en una excelente interpretación, Fiona miró pálida a Elentari.

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡¡Son magos de sangre!! ¡¡Han invocado a un demonio!! – gritó la elfa. - ¡Deténganlos! – los templarios brillaron a nuestro alrededor, aumentando su concentración y reforzando un poco más el Velo.

\- ¡Te dije que era mejor matarlos! – escuché que decían… había llegado el momento de atacar.


	83. Solas/Fen’Harel: Corrupción. Fuego en el interior del núcleo rocoso de la tierra

Cerré mis ojos y viajé al interior de mi cuerpo, liberándome de los sucesos a mi alrededor, valiéndome de mi concentración para lograr lo que deseaba utilizando solo segundos en la tierra, aunque yo lo percibiera como mucho más tiempo.

Escuché el bombeo de mi sangre, los latidos de mi corazón, el crujir de mis articulaciones. Esperé el tiempo necesario para encontrar aquel estado de meditación que me hiciera consciente de la vida en mi interior y busqué aquel sitio donde la corrupción de Urthemiel habitara. Gracias al refuerzo del Velo por parte de los templarios, la conexión con mi esencia de soñador y mi íntima unión con el Más Allá, se evaporó, y fui capaz de encontrar aquella mancha que se expandía en mi ser con el poder de Urthemiel con mucha facilidad y sin dudas. _Magia de la Ruina_. Aquella magia que siempre había despreciado. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que desconocía, estaba allí pero la sentí impersonal, quizás porque este poder era el canalizador a June y no a Fen’Harel, quien lo estaba utilizando ahora… Pero allí estaba, aquel poder, dispuesto a ser cedido a mí, o más bien, dispuesto a lo que utilizara. Pareciera como si la esencia de Urthemiel tuviera vida propia, y decidiera si pudiera usar su poder o por el contrario, me lo restringiría. La lealtad del Gran Sacerdote a su _Evanuri,_ June, era indiscutible. Me pregunté si yo no tendría la posibilidad de actuar como Gran Sacerdote de éste ahora que poseía la esencia del que le había pertenecido. A June no le gustaría nada… mucho menos cuando yo había sido el causante de su encierro. 

Estaba convencido de que tendría que quebrar, una vez más, mis propias convicciones_ por ella_. Yo sabía que una interacción con la Magia de las Ruinas disminuiría mi capacidad de interacción futura con el Más Allá y dificultaría mis viajes como soñador. Era una pena, realmente. Pues estaría sacrificando algo que atesoraba, pero los errores habían sido míos, y si podía hacer algo para modificarlo, el sacrificio me correspondía a mí.

Así que busqué el modo de interactuar con aquella mancha en mi interior y el modo de usarla, de poder desatar su poder para destrozar a estos templarios, liberarnos y buscar a nuestros otros enemigos: Hain y Anaris.

El poder de Urthemiel se presentó sobre mi consciencia y fue enorme. La luz naranja amarillenta inundó mi consciencia y cada uno de los nervios que daban vida a mi ser se impregnaron de aquel poder; mi cuerpo dolió, dolió como si todo el núcleo ardiente de la tierra rocosa hubiera ingresado a mi interior y mi piel no pudiera contenerlo. Cada espacio de mi cuerpo ardía y el fuego de June y el hielo de Fen’Harel batallaron durante un tiempo horrorosamente agobiante hasta que finalmente nuestras magias hicieron las paces y decidieron cederme la oportunidad de contenerlas, continuar con vida a pesar de la inmensidad desquiciante de poder que recorría mi cuerpo. Sentí un dolor intenso, agudo, lacerante, que se apoderó de mi cuerpo como un cangrejo y finalmente el frío que tanto conocía de los mares y el hielo me abrazaron para que la agonía me dejara.

June había permitido a Urthemiel que me cediera el conocimiento de su poder. Y en ese instante lo supe: June estaba consciente en algún sitio, en el mundo de la vigilia o en el Más Allá, pero su consciencia había conectado con la mía y por alguna razón desconocida se había unido a mí. Aunque tan solo fuera en este preciso instante. Y June fue consciente de todo lo que yo conocía, sabía que su mente y la mía se habían enlazado y supe que él, en ese maldito instante, vio todo lo que yo había experimentado desde mi despertar en la Era del Dragón. Solo me arrepentí que tuviera conocimiento de _ella_, Elentari. Lo mataría si intentaba vengarse de mí a través de ella.

El error del enlace con la corrupción en mi interior estaba hecho: June y yo habíamos compartido la misma consciencia por unos segundos, pero su Magia de la Ruina había puesto bloques en_ mi_ consciencia. Él podría haber visto mi historia, pero me había bloqueado la suya. Maldije por no haber tenido la precaución de haberlo hecho yo también, fueron unos segundos en los que él viajó por mis recuerdos y me pregunté cuál de ellos habría visitado… si los de Arlathan o Thedas…

Intenté no pensar en las consecuencias. Sí, no pensar en las malditas consecuencias nunca me había llevado a buen puerto, pero ya era tarde para otra cosa. Interactué con aquel poder corrupto y dejé que fluyera por mi sangre.

\- Solas… - oí la voz de Elentari a mi lado, genuinamente sorprendida, fue casi un grito desesperado. Abrí mis ojos y alrededor de mi piel un aura rojiza con líneas de un rojizo más intenso me cubría: el poder de la_ Ruina_. June me había entregado su poder y supe que no solo Andruil había manipulado estas fuerzas, sino también él… Pero esto sí que era un descubrimiento… acerca de las implicancias, pensaría luego. Primero tenía que liberarnos.

Cerré mis ojos y concentré su poder, haciendo que mis cadenas se rompieran.

Me puse de pie y liberé la magia que hizo arder mis amarres y los fundió en el olvido del calor. Mi piel ardió de un modo tan contrario a mi magia que me sentí impersonal al usar aquel elemento que solía evitar: _el fuego de June_. Las palpitaciones en mi pecho me hablaban de un gran esfuerzo de mi magia y mi cuerpo se sentía apartado de mí mismo, como si tanta magia en un solo ser fuera antinatural. No me importó, me obligué a seguir. Caminé hacía Elentari, liberándola. - ¡Abre una Grieta, ahora! – le ordené y mi voz sonó agotada en extremo, mientras los templarios se abalanzaron sobre mí y yo liberé un puño corrupto de lava fundida sobre ellos alejándolos y oyendo al instante sus lamentos por la lava sobre sus armaduras y quemándolos lentamente en una tortura inhumana. El poder era inmenso… y adictivo.

Sentí la Grieta sobre mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos para bloquear el poder corrupto en mi sangre e interactuar nuevamente con el Más Allá, que ahora fluía sobre mí a través de la Grieta. Sentí las manos de Elentari sobre mis hombros y noté su aura violeta surgir sobre su cuerpo e interactuar conmigo, uní mi aura celeste, la del hielo, con ella y ambos luchamos para cerrar la conexión con la Magia de la Ruina. La lava ardiente del núcleo terrestre comandado por June luchó para continuar con el dominio de mi cuerpo, pero yo tenía a mi Gran Sacerdotisa a mi lado batallando contra él, así que nuestra unión concluyó en la victoria por el dominio de mi magia y el Más Allá volvió a conectar con mi interior.

El dolor volvió a doblegarme cuando las fuerzas del Más Allá entraron a mi interior y el fuego de June me abandonó y grité vencido, dejando que mi cuerpo cayera sobre el suelo, pero ella me sostuvo, sin cortar su conexión con mi interior. Y su magia dominó mi cuerpo y el poder de mi Orbe recorrió una vez más mis venas y arterias, como lo había hecho en Arlathan y sentí el frío glacial tomar cada nervio y rincón de mi ser, mientras la experiencia agobiante del cambio de energías me dejaba al borde del desmayo.

Abrí mis ojos una vez más, luchando con toda mi voluntad por mantener mi concentración vigil y mi aura celeste me cubrió, Elentari me sostenía y no cortaba su conexión con mi interior y me pregunté cómo había conectado conmigo de forma tan eficaz y con tanta precisión. Realmente era una maga excepcional. Una_ Evanuri_. _La elegida de Fen’Harel_.

Yo liberé magia de hielo sobre los grilletes de los demás, ellos dieron un golpe contra el suelo y quebraron sus amarres, quedando en libertad. Yo disimulé la necesidad de vencerme en el sueño para recuperar mis fuerzas… estaba extenuado.

Al poco tiempo estábamos libres, masacrando templarios que jamás tuvieron oportunidad de combatir cuando el poder volcánico de June se apoderó de sus vidas. En un instante yacían sin vida a nuestros pies. 

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Solas? – me reprochó Elentari.

\- El poder de Ju… - miré a mi alrededor y vi al resto del grupo. No, no diría nada sobre June frente a ellos. - Urthemiel. – le contesté, Elentari me miró dubitativa, había comprendido que con anterioridad había pretendido decir otro nombre, pero también comprendió que no lo quise compartir con el resto del grupo. La seriedad sobre su semblante se posó sobre mí y me pregunté si ella misma no habría notado la inmensa fuerza de June al unir su magia conmigo. Asintió para que supiera que guardaría mi secreto.

Praianna se acercó a mí con sorpresa. - ¿De qué hablas? – yo la miré disgustado, pues no había hablado con ella. - ¿Eres capaz de usar su poder a voluntad? – quiso saber. No me gustaba ser sujeto de _su_ estudio.

\- No responderé tus preguntas, Heroína.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas usarlo? – preguntó Cullen que se situó entre Elentari y yo, en claro gesto protector: me tenía miedo. Ella se alejó de mí y ambos volvimos a mirarnos, aunque nuestros cuerpos estuvieran lejos, nuestras esencias se habían unido: ella había permitido que mi antiguo poder de_ Evanuri_ recorriera mi cuerpo una vez más. Elentari había aprendido a dominar mi Orbe. Nunca lo habría considerado la primera vez que la conocí, pero esta mujer tenía mucho más para sorprenderme. Siempre había sido capaz de mostrarme mis errores. Sonreí, viéndola, ella se sonrojó.

\- El plan era ponerlos en sobre aviso a ustedes de que debíamos atacar. – les expliqué, ahora viéndolos a ellos. – El único modo que teníamos de salir era con magia que no se nutriera del Más Allá, ya que los templarios pueden controlar eficazmente la Magia del Más Allá al reforzar el velo, no así, que se sepa, la que proviene de las Ruinas; y si la tienen, será en menor medida, no con la eficacia que bloquean Magia del Más Allá o de Sangre, aunque esta última les resulta algo dificultosa de controlar.

> Como nunca había interactuado con la Magia de la Ruina de Urthemiel, necesitaba asustar a los templarios para que reforzaran aún más el Velo y bloquearan mi conexión con el Más Allá y de ese modo me permitieran interactuar en mi interior con la corrupción de la antigua esencia de forma directa, sin tener que concentrarme en evitar los caminos conocidos de la magia de soñador o Mas Allá que poseo. – les expliqué. – Al reforzar el Velo, bloquearon el influjo de mi magia habitual, lo que me permitió encontrar aquella forma de magia rápidamente y atacar en el modo adecuado.

> Lo que me recuerda. – dije y miré a Elentari. Ella levantó su mano derecha y la Grieta se cerró.

\- Pero ¿cómo has podido usarlo? – insistió Elentari.

\- No puedo explicarlo. Simplemente estaba allí. – dije. Ella me miró, intentando saber si estaba ocultándole información o realmente no tenía respuestas. – No tengo respuestas satisfactorias para darte. – le expliqué. – Hasta que Dorian no me comunicó que llevaba a Urthemiel en mi interior, yo no había sido consciente de esto. – Ella me miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Has visto a Chispas? – preguntó Varric, yo miré al enano, quien no podía evitar los sobrenombres, y asentí.

\- ¿Morrigan te entregó la esencia que portaba Kieran? – insistió Praianna.

\- No sé de qué hablas. – le dije.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sintieras? Es claro que tienes mucho más poder que cuando enfrentamos Corifeus… Siempre habías pensado que se debía a la esencia de Mythal, pero ahora has descubierto que en realidad se trató de Urthemiel. – insistió Elentari, yo asentí.

\- He hecho un sacrificio personal para liberarnos. – dije.

\- Has hecho un sacrificio personal al decidir matarnos. – me enfrentó Cullen.

\- Ahora está de nuestro lado. – dijo Varric. – Déjalo ya, Cullen.

\- ¿Olvidarán todo lo que nos hizo? – preguntó el Comandante al resto.

\- ¿Qué nos hizo, Cullen? – lo enfrentó Elentari. – Aparte de ayudarnos todo este tiempo. – Ambos se miraron, no podría decir con qué sentimientos. Pero estaba seguro de que las palabras de ella le dolieron. – Ha evitado la invasión Qunari en el Sur, ha protegido a los elfos, me ha dado el Cetro, me ha ayudado incontables veces cuando no sabía controlar mi magia de soñadora… Y ahora quiere unirse a nuestra lucha, ¿por qué no podría? – Cullen no respondió.

\- No necesito que hablen por mí, Elentari. – le dije. – El Comandante tiene razón.

\- No necesito que me avales. – me aclaró Cullen; yo seguí hablando, no lo estaba apoyando, estaba diciendo lo que pensaba:

\- Deberían desconfiar más de sus adversarios que perdonar con tanta facilidad. – me acerqué al Comandante. – No busco tu perdón, ni tu compresión. Solo deseo ser responsable de las consecuencias de mis actos. Elentari me hizo comprender que estaba equivocado. Tiene razón: destruir el Velo destruiría Thedas, pero nada me asegura que vuelva Elvhenan. Por lo que sé, podría condenar dos mundos y no soy capaz de atravesar todo esto otra vez. – Los ojos del Comandante se llenaron de ira al mirarme.

\- ¿Recién_ ahora _te das cuenta de eso? – ambos nos enfrentamos. - ¿No te hacías pasar por un ser astuto? – la ira en sus palabras era intensa. No conocía estas emociones en él aunque estaba claro que también se sentía amenazado por mi presencia sobre los sentimientos de Elentari. - ¿Cómo es que tres años después llegas a esa conclusión? - Luego bajó la mirada y supe que no diría nada. Pero yo no perdería mi tiempo discutiendo con él, no después de todo lo que había experimentado al enlazar mi cuerpo a June. Era la primera vez, que yo supiera, que dos_ Evanuri_ unían energías en un solo recipiente: mi cuerpo. Por algún motivo que yo desconocía, June había sido generoso y me había prestado su poder… me preguntaba por qué y dónde se encontraba. Ahora, que el poder de June estuviera directamente relacionado con la Magia de la Ruina abría un nuevo interrogante…

Miré a Praianna, Fiona y a Varric. – Vayamos a buscar mi ejército, y salvemos Minrathous. – Varric sonrió, pero no quiso agregar nada. Supongo que por respeto al dolor de Cullen.

Elentari y yo nos miramos. Ella estaba destrozada, no se había dado cuenta de las implicancias de su defensa insistente hacia mí hasta que vio el rostro de Cullen furioso. Acababa de lastimarlo. Pero yo no quería pensar en él o en la relación de ambos. No me correspondía. Ya había vivido en el pasado como amante de una mujer y ella había pagado el precio.

Elentari y yo… no estaba seguro de nada. Habíamos hecho el amor pero bien podría haber sido un momento de debilidad por su parte. Le daría el espacio y tiempo que necesitara para decidir qué deseaba hacer, yo no estaba seguro de querer volver a transitar el camino que había caminado con Mythal. Si elegía al humano, nuestra relación sería la de _Evanuri_/Gran Sacerdotisa. Sentí pena en mi corazón, ¿aguantaría no volver a tenerla en mis brazos? Sacudí mi cabeza. De todas formas no quería pensar en esas cosas. Y había aguantado peores cosas…

_Mythal_… pronto volvería a verla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para que vaya quedando claro algunos conceptos que vagamente han dicho nuestros personajes, hago aclaraciones.  
Como ellos están descubriendo junto a nosotros qué fue lo que pasó en la Antigua Arlathan y cómo la magia de grandes elfos magos, los Evanuris, tuvieron impronta sobre el mundo actual de Thedas, los datos que voy dejando son vagos, pues ellos mismos aún no cuentan con todas las respuestas (ni yo, que aun le estoy dando vueltas al desenlace de la historia xD).  
Bien, hasta ahora lo único claro en esta historia es que todos los Evanuris tenía un Gran Sacerdote/isa que eran elfos magos soñadores también (de gran poder, pero no tanto como el Evanuri), que se enlazaban a ellos por voluntad propia y gran confianza. Es decir que un Evanuri era un mago soñador de un poder inestimable que "elegía" a otro mago soñador para que cumpliera con el rol de "Gran Sacerdote" de su magia. Esta unión estaba basada en la confianza y lealtad máxima, tanta, que todos los Grandes Sacerdotes (excepto el de Fen'Harel) estaban "sometidos" a los deseos de su Evanuri a través de magia y los obligaba a darles lealtad indiscutible. Aparte de ser un sometimiento en sí mismo, los Grandes Sacerdotes había elegido ese camino de forma consciente y voluntaria, aunque luego de la unión perdían la capacidad de traicionar a su Evanuri en cuestión.  
La función del Gran Sacerdote era actuar como un foco catalizador del gran poder de los Evanuris, que de otro modo, no podría ser contenido en un solo ser vivo. Es decir que tenían una función similar a la de los Orbes de los Evanuris. El Evanuri y el Gran Sacerdote era dos seres diferentes pero que actuaban como "uno solo" en cuanto al fluir del poder mágico se trataba.  
Para matar a un Evanuri había que destrozar al Gran Sacerdote también, de lo contrario, el Gran Sacerdote podría buscar la esencia mágica poderosa de su Amo y traerlo a la vida con gran esfuerzo.  
Ordrel, el Gran Sacerdote de Fen'Harel había velado por la magia de Solas durante muchas eras hasta que, la situación en Tevinter hizo que dudara de su existencia futura, por lo que decidió pasar a su hija el poder de su Evanuri para que ella continuara con su legado en el futuro. Del mismo modo, Callisdrema había hecho lo propio con Hain: esto fue lo que permitió que la esencia de Mythal continuara viva y poderosa a lo largo de las eras, después de su muerte, ya que en Arlathan solo habían destrozado su cuerpo, no así su magia, pues Callisdrema continuó con vida.  
Urthemiel había sido el Gran Sacerdote de June y, luego de efectuar aquel ritual entre Alistair y Morrigan, se permitió que le esencia de Urthemiel (y al mismo tiempo June) continuara viajando sobre Thedas. La esencia de Urthemiel y June eran distintas y una misma al mismo tiempo, porque la unión entre el Evanuri y el Gran Sacerdote era tan íntima que era difícil distinguir quién era quién (para comprender mejor el concepto es bueno compararlos con los Orbes de los Evanuri). Así que al absorber la esencia de Urthemiel, Solas tuvo acceso al poder de June. Pero Urthemiel sólo le permitió interactuar con el poder de su Amo, porque éste accedió para que la magia de la lava volcánica, comandada por June, recorriera el cuerpo de Fen'Harel.  
Espero que se haya entendido, es todo lo que aún ha sido revelado. Luego continuaré enlazando la historia e iré aclarando, pues por ahí hace falta, al estar contado en primera persona el relato, a veces (creo) no queda todo claro. xD


	84. Sera: No es el enemigo

\- Solas no era el enemigo… - pensé mientras luchaba contra Andruil para que no se hiciera de nuevo con mi consciencia. Cada vez me costaba más luchar contra aquella elfa demente, pero de pronto, había vuelto a ser yo: Sera. – A Solas lo habían engañado… el elfo se había equivocado porque le habían mentido…

Subí corriendo aquellas escaleras hasta que mis piernas no fueron capaces de continuar por el dolor que me provocaba el ácido liberado de mis músculos por subir tantos escalones. Pero se lo debía, se lo debía a ella. Así que continué pensando voluntariamente en la flexión de mis piernas, un escalón y luego otro, y otro… Un escalón más. Se lo debía… se lo debía…

Corrí, me obligué a correr. Corrí y corrí y llegué a mi habitación. Entré desesperada mientras el miedo me agobiaba, no quería que Andruil volviera, no. Noté que mis manos temblaban. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, era la primera vez que esa maga me dejaba en paz y yo no entendía nada excepto que Solas no era el enemigo. Este era el momento para actual. Se lo debía a Thom. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

Papal, papel, papel ¡Necesitaba papel! Allí. Encontré tres hojas limpias, sin escrituras, limpias no, tenían mucho polvo y sin saber cómo cerré mis ojos y esa conexión que me asfixiaba por el miedo, hizo que en el papel se dibujara todo lo que quería que supiera. Se dibujaron palabras, que solo podrían ser leídas por él.

Tomé el papel y salí corriendo de mi habitación, mi corazón palpitando con tanta, pero tanta fuerza que sentía que pararía en cualquier segundo. Tenía miedo, miedo de todo lo que me harían cuando supieran esto. Miedo de que lo mataran. Pero no podía hacer menos que ayudar.

Corrí, corrí, hasta que mis pulmones ya no podían aguantar más esfuerzo. Me detuve, me agaché a tomar aire… Y la esencia de Andruil afloró a mi consciencia ¡No! ¿Por qué rayos estaba en medio de todo esto yo? No entendía nada ¡Mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! Pero la elfa estaba furiosa por lo que estaba haciendo… y supe que ésta sería la única oportunidad que tendría… Andruil no volvería a ceder dominio.

Corrí de nuevo, abrí la puerta, descendí. Cientos de escalones empinados, al final decidí saltar para acortar el camino. Lo hice. Mi cuerpo reventó contra el suelo por el impacto, sentí que mis costillas se fracturaron, pero al menos estaba en la prisión y Andruil aún no me había ganado. Me puse de pie y corrí, un poco más lento, me dolían las costillas. Sentía la obligación de dar un paso más, luego otro. Mi brazo me abrazó para que mis costillas dolieran menos con el movimiento, pero dolían como si me estuviera apaleando.

Abrí al celda y lo sacudí con violencia. Dolió mi costado. Casi lloré. Abrió sus ojos y se cubrió su rostro. Sí, lo había maltratado muchas veces, no yo, Andruil, pero él me veía a mí. – Llévale esto a Solas. – le dije.

Thom me miró incrédulo. - ¡¡Hazlo!! Antes de que vuelvan a tomar mi cuerpo ¿sí? – le expliqué, pero mi amigo no confió en mí.

Andruil comenzó a golpear mis pensamientos. Los dolores de cabeza estaban llegando a su máxima expresión. Comenzó a sangrar mi nariz. Hora de salir de aquí. Salí corriendo, dejé la puerta de su celda abierta, subí las escaleras con muchísimo dolor. Pero tenía que alejarme. Ella lo mataría. Tenía que salir de allí.

Subí, subí, subí. El dolor me estaba consumiendo. Pero seguí subiendo. Atravesé la puerta y la cerré y corrí. Corrí hacia el gran salón, donde estaba Anaris. Me daba escalofríos y curiosamente a ella también. Pero tenía que alejarme lo suficiente como para que Thom pudiera escapar. En el papel estaba todo. Estaba la posición del _Eluvian_ y la palabra de activación. Briala me la había dicho cuando habíamos compartido celda, y por algún motivo yo lo atesoré en mi corazón como si se tratara de la información más valiosa y Andruil nunca pudo acceder a ella. Ni lo haría, no se lo permitiría.

Corrí, corrí. Abrí la puerta. Entré al gran salón. Corrí de nuevo. Lejos. Lejos de Thom. Vamos Thom, sal de aquí. Vamos… Debes hacerlo. Lejos de Thom, sí.

Corrí, corrí y choqué a alguien. - ¡Argh! – grité y caí al suelo. Era Anaris, me miró con desprecio.

\- ¿Pero qué te ocurre? – Oh, no. Andruil. Mi mente se desgarró, el dolor fue incontenible. Ya no quería seguir luchando, no si dolía tanto.

\- Señor… - respondí a mi amo. – Ha sucedido algo extraño. – Anaris me miró con interés.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Andruil? – no podría explicarlo, pero mi cuerpo dolía demasiado y mi mente se moldeaba dolorosa a la realidad. Este mundo no era el de mi amada. No tenía mi arco, no tenía mi flecha dorada. Miré a Anaris y sobre su mano encontré el asta que ella me había otorgado ¿por qué carajo este elfo de mierda sostenía lo que era mío?

Me toqué las costillas y grité ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Podría ser que aún no controlaba a la estúpida esa que habitaba en mi cuerpo? - ¿¡Qué ha sucedido!? – me gritó. Yo lo miré y recordé que yo lo odiaba, ¿por qué le había dicho “señor”? Si yo lo odiaba. Él quería vencerme, matarme. Yo sabía algo… Algo importante sabía, pero Mythal me lo había borrado de la memoria. Maldita zorra oscura, maldita mujer del Inframundo. La odiaba más a ella que a él, pero a él también. Elgar’nan, ¿dónde estabas? Quizás se lo había contado a Ghilan’nain ¿Dónde estaba ella?

\- Me caí y fracturé unas costillas, señor. Estaba entrenando. – mentí.

\- Eres una idiota. – respondió Anaris, se dio la vuelta y me dejó allí.

Ghilan’nain, ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás amada mía?


	85. Morrigan: Maleficar

La mujer obtusa que representaba las creencias carentes de sentido de la Capilla canturreó durante todo el trayecto que me tomó llevar a las fuerzas Templarias y a los magos del Círculo y el Colegio, las mentiras del Hacedor y las estupideces que estos humanos se tragaban como verdades. Necios.

Yo nunca había sido una líder, nunca había tenido personas siguiéndome con lealtad, ni era algo que quisiera, así que dejé que aquella vieja marchita tomara el liderazgo del grupo.

Cuando Fen’Harel estuvo frente a nosotros supe que los templarios no le permitirían vivir. Él era la representación herética que la Capilla se había encargado que fuera, y si bien respetaba sus cualidades arcanas, el elfo era un incordio. Me daba igual si vivía o moría. Yo quería derrotar a la amenaza que no se mencionaba, yo quería derrotar a Anaris. Además, el elfo no entendía nada.

Mis pasos avanzaban en la Encrucijada y me preguntaba si era conveniente llevar a estos hombres hacia las costas marítimas de Minrathous o usar sus esencias vitales para acrecentar mi poder arcano y poder derrotar al enemigo con la sangre de estos hombres y mujeres. Sabía que sería una buena estrategia, pero contaba con la presencia de Mythal al lado del idiota de Alistair y ella tenía el poder necesario para poner la balanza a nuestro favor, por lo tanto la situación no era tan desesperada como podría haber sido, para matar a estos idiotas amantes del Hacedor.

“_Allí vi la Ciudad Negra, torres todas manchadas/ puertas una vez brillantes, para siempre cerradas/ Lleno de silencio, entonces supe todo/ y cruzó mi corazón como una vergüenza insoportable_” entonaba la Reverenda Madre Inés mientras nuestros ejércitos religiosos marchaban y los templarios y magos del Círculo canturreaban con ímpetu aquellas palabras, recordando que el pecado había avergonzado a Andraste, quien había llorado por el accionar de la humanidad y había conmovido al Hacedor ¡Qué estupidez!

Andraste había sido una mujer excepcional que esta Capilla obsoleta había echado a perder. Una mujer valiente que había librado guerras y estos aduladores de mentiras habían mancillado su nombre con estos versos.

_“Y así se ve ennegrecida la Ciudad Dorada/ con cada paso que das en mi Salón/ Maravíllate con la perfección, / porque es fugaz/ Has traído el pecado al Cielo y la Condena al Mundo Entero_” continuaba vitoreando y mientras daban un paso y luego otro los religiosos inflaban sus pulmones y elevaban sus voces con los cánticos que una vez pronunciaron las excusas perfectas para comenzar la Segunda Marcha Exaltada que expulsó a los elfos de sus tierras en los Valles y en estos momentos, atravesando dominios élficos, los de mi raza entonaban sus cantares como si no se tratara de una ofensa misma a Arlathan, a los elfos, su historia y sangre.

¡Qué poca consciencia de la verdad que tenían! Me molestaba oírlos recitar estas mentiras pero usar la Encrucijada sin chistar no les generaba ninguna culpa. Eran enemigos de la magia, pero caminar por estos lugares no consideraban una ofensa, no.... Nuestra raza era así: ventajista. Lo importante era lograr el objetivo, pero no importaba el medio… Pero yo no era nadie para juzgarlos, pues si de ventajas se trataba… yo siempre las tomaba.

Un _Eluvian_ frente a mí nos frenó el paso. Levanté mi mano y de pronto se hizo el silencio. La Revenda Madre se acercó a mí. - ¿Qué sucede, bruja? – quiso saber.

\- Necesito tiempo para activar este _Eluvian_. – mentí. – Pero no podré hacerlo mientras cantan. – necesitaba decidirme si les iba a permitir llegar a Minrathous o no, pues después de atravesar éste estaríamos en las tierras de los Magos de Tevinter.

Inés me dio la espalda sin responder y fue a dar su discurso:

\- ¡La magia existe para servir al hombre y nunca para gobernarlo! – gritó la vieja obtusa. - ¡Falsos y corruptos son los que han tomado su regalo que se volvió en contra de sus hijos! Ellos serán nombrados maleficar, malditos. No encontrarán descanso en este mundo o el Más Allá. – los Templarios levantaron sus espadas y brillaron liberando su capacidad de anulación mágica. Yo sonreí. Los magos a su alrededor los miraron, no sabría decir si a favor o en contra.

Me giré y miré a los devotos del Hacedor. – Recuerden que una maleficar los está guiando. – hablé con una voz grave y fuerte. – Recuerden que no es el Hacedor quien los está sacando de estas tierras mágicas, sino una maga que no se adhiere a sus creencias, que no adhiere a su Cantar. – el rostro de indignación de todos los guerreros e Inés me llenó de regocijo. Solo los magos del Colegio sonreían contentos, pues al parecer Fiona los había entrenado con una visión diferente del mundo y la magia. Pues claro, Elentari había estado con ellos… Seguramente les habían permitido pensar por ellos mismos y no por los versos de una mujer hace tiempo ya muerta. – Canten todo cuanto sus corazones necesiten, pero no dejen que unas palabras y unos cantos empañen la realidad.

\- ¡¡Cállate, bruja!! – sentenció Inés.

\- La realidad de que ni Andraste ni el Hacedor están aquí para escucharlos… ¡No! Una apóstata, una maleficar está al lado de ustedes ayudándolos. Así de mundana es la realidad y así de mundana será la próxima batalla. No hay divinidad ni hay regocijo en lo que harán, solo el capricho de una vieja como esta – la señalé con desprecio – o una Divina que les exige partir a la guerra. – hubo silencio entre los guerreros frente a mí. Estaba segura de que se debatían si era prudente matarme ahora mismo o luego en el campo de batalla. Esperaba que no fueran tan inocentes como para creer que yo era una simple bruja. Sonreí.

Les di la espalda una vez más y apoyé mi mano sobre el _Eluvian_. Cerré mis ojos y decidí que los llevaría a la gloriosa guerra ¡Que murieran! ¡Que derramaran la sangre que tantas ansias tenían de derramar! ¡Que le cantaran al Hacedor o a Andraste para que la oscuridad del fin de la vida no los abrazara tan pronto! Solo quien vivía tenía experiencia de vida, el muerto, era solo un muerto. Y la Ciudad Dorada había sido trono de otros dioses, no el Hacedor…

El _Eluvian_ brilló y lo atravesé sin esperar que me siguieran…


	86. Morrigan: Andratus Galaar

Cuando mis pies estuvieron sobre tierra firme miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con un panorama que ya conocía: la guerra.

Cadáveres de humanos, niños y adultos, mutilados sobre el suelo y sangre por doquier. Los cadáveres de Qunari estaban empalados sobre las orillas marítimas en clara señal de agresividad y despojo de dignidad, mientras que los humanos y ciudadanos de Minrathous yacían en el suelo sin penas ni glorias. El Hacedor y Andraste al parecer los habían olvidado. Como lo habían hecho desde el inicio de nuestras Eras…

Las aves carroñeras pululaban y el olor putrefacto nos rodeaba. Pateé los cadáveres para que se alejaran de mi camino y avancé mientras sobre mis espaldas el _Eluvian_ brillaba una y otra vez y los humanos obtusos iban saliendo y encontrándose con el mismo panorama. - ¡Por el aliento del Hacedor! – decía la voz de Inés al ver la destrucción de la guerra. - ¿Dónde estamos, bruja? – exigió saber aquella mujercita que pronto terminaría conociendo en persona a su amado dios si no dejaba de incordiarme.

\- Estamos a unos kilómetros de distancia de las puertas de la Ciudad de Minrathous. – dije. – No hay _Eluvian_s activos que comuniquen directamente con la ciudad. Han sido bloqueados por seguridad.

\- ¿Seguridad de quién?

\- De los elfos, por supuesto. A los humanos de Tevinter les encanta la sangre de elfos. – dije sin mirarla y avancé hacia el norte para encontrarme con el enemigo y sin esperar que la vieja me siguiera. Me daba igual su vida.

\- ¿Estás segura de que seremos bienvenidos? – quiso saber.

\- No poseo certezas. – dije y continué mi caminar. La verdad era que no, que no me encontraba segura de cuál sería la recepción al vernos. Según nos había contado Elentari la habían declarado enemiga del Imperio, por lo que no estaba segura qué representaba realmente la presencia de la Capilla del Sur en estas tierras cuando ella había sido la Heraldo de Andraste.

Me sorprendió que la costa marítima no estuviera llena de acorazados Qunari y guerreros destrozando a los gigantes grises. Aunque no faltaban cadáveres. Observé un hombre delante de mis pies, tieso, blanco, rígido, con el rostro devorado por la carroña, picotones por doquier sobre la piel que antaño fue el rostro reconocible de alguien, y en aquel momento solo era una deformidad producto de los múltiples pellizcos de las aves de rapiña. La guerra era así, cruel, indiferente, injusta… Si llegaba a tus puertas y te quitaba la vida no había modo de volver a ponerse de pie, solo aquellos magos con grandes poderes arcanos podían constituir una esencia real en el Más Allá tras su muerte, como le había sucedido a Mythal, y buscar el modo de volver a la vida en el mundo de la vigilia. Pero no este hombre que tenía frente a mis pies. No este hombre al que acababa de pisar justo encima de su rostro para borrar aquella imagen que no me generaba tristeza o miedo, sino impotencia porque éramos frágiles. La vida era frágil, efímera. Por eso había que dar _siempre_ el primer golpe.

Cuando finalmente el grupo de templarios y magos llegó a la entrada de Minrathous nos encontramos con los gólems batallando los últimos Qunari que había en este sitio. Gólems. Los gigantes hechos de metal o piedra y traídos a la vida a través del Lirio… controlados por una vara de control para realizar lo que solicitaba su amo. Me pregunté quién comandaría a estos gigantes de piedra.

Según cuenta la historia los Gólems habían sido creados durante la Era Antigua, muchos años después de la Primera Ruina, cuando los Engendros Tenebrosos avanzaron tanto que casi estuvieron sobre las puertas de Orzammar, cuando aún cuatro thaigs se mantenían en pie. Así fue como el Paragón Caridin creó el Yunque del Vacío y dio con una solución única: una fuerza bruta para combatir a sus enemigos, gigantes de piedra bajo el dominio de su creador a través de una vara de control. Yo había acompañado a Praianna al interior de los Caminos de las Profundidades durante la Quinta Ruina y me había encontrado con el Paragón en persona, quien nos había pedido que destruyéramos el Yunque, pues no veía nada positivo en esclavizar almas de enanos para crear estos monstruos de guerra. Una tontería, decía yo. Si había voluntarios, ¿por qué negárselos? Muchas personas otorgaban sus vidas a un propósito superior, como lo era ganar una guerra, pues no tenían grandes objetivos reales en vida, ¿por qué no aceptar sus vidas para la creación de estos guerreros de metal o piedra, si ellos mismo eran incapaces de darle otro sentido a su existir? Pero Praianna, siempre tan generosa, destruyó el Yunque o al menos lo intentó.

Ver a humanos con estas obras maestras enanas era todo un signo de amistad entre las razas, pues no cualquiera era dueño de gólems; los enanos eran muy celosos de los que quedaban pues los secretos de su creación murieron con Caridin, a pesar de que muchos intentaron imitarlo.

Aquí en las puertas de Minrathous, estos gólems adoptaban el nombre de Juggernauts, y se encargaban de mover las grandes cadenas que custodiaban el ingreso a la Ciudad cuando no se encontraban en guerra. En su armadura llevaban estampada la imagen de la Constelación Servani, un hombre que arrastraba tras de sí una pesada cadena, aunque también se decía que era una antigua representación de Andoral, el viejo dios de los esclavos.

Al mirar dentro de la ciudad noté que la milicia Imperial estaba concentrada en limpiar los cadáveres que había en sobre el suelo, tanto por dentro como por fuera de la ciudad, mientras otros combatían los últimos enemigos. Levanté una ceja: vaya, parecía que los humanos lo estaban haciendo bastante bien ¿Dónde yacía la urgencia que nos había obligado a atravesar la Encrucijada con estos religiosos obtusos? No lo sabía, o al menos, no la encontraba a simple vista.

Un hombre que rondaba los 40 o 50 años se acercó al grupo de aproximadamente 500 guerreros que venía a espaldas de Inés y mía. Sus cabellos eran marrón oscuro y claramente era mago; su rostro era severo y demostraba una persona aturdida por responsabilidades, y las cicatrices que surcaban la piel de su cara, hablaban de experiencia en el campo de batalla. Su cuerpo brilló frente a nuestro estandarte de la Capilla Andrastina, exponiendo su aura. - ¡Ghared! – gritó sin quitar los ojos de encima de mí. - ¡Encárgate de los cadáveres! ¡Seelard! – llamó a alguien más. - ¿Me explicas como carajo encuentro un ejército en la entrada de nuestra ciudad? – una mujer militar corrió a su lado y nos miró atónita. – No he recibido aviso de que se encontraban sobre nuestras costas. – me explicó el mago. – Sabíamos que venían, pero no los esperábamos hasta mañana. – el báculo de su mano derecha no bajaba su brillo en claro signo de que no tenía su bienvenida.

\- Tranquilo, mago. – dije levantando mi mano. – Estos ejércitos han venido a ayudar. No a combatir.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de sus presencias? – preguntó la tal Seelard, aparentemente la persona encargada de informar al mago. La miré con desprecio. Si fuera mi espía su cabeza se encontraría rodando en el suelo por su ineficacia. Otro mago se acercó a nosotros. Éste era más grande, quizás de 50 o 60 años, pero el rostro tan tosco como el del primero.

\- El Sur no se ha interesado por los problemas del Norte desde que tenemos memoria, ¿qué significa esto? – exigió saber el recién llegado. 

Inés hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, pero el mago situó sus ojos sobre mí, reconociendo que era una maga poderosa. Yo lo miré sin sonrisas, sin saludos, pues ya había hablado.

\- ¿Quiénes son, señoras? – quiso saber el primer mago y a sus espaldas templarios Imperiales y otros magos tomaron los cadáveres de los Qunari y los apilaron sobre las orillas marítimas para encenderles fuego, pero tomando las armas de los guerreros grises como insulto por haber muerto antes de que ardieran en el calor. Sonreí. Perfecto. No hay mejor manera para debilitar al enemigo que desmoralizarlo.

A los Qunari no les interesaba conservar el cuerpo de sus hombres. Lo había aprendido cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Sten durante la Quinta Ruina. El Qun creía que la persona no era su cuerpo sino el trabajo que llevaba adelante, sin el trabajo no tenían propósito y sin propósito no podían ser personas, por ello cuando un Qunari moría solo tenía valor el arma utilizada para ejecutar su propósito. Las herramientas o armas eran el alma de los Qunari. Y en Tevinter aquello se sabía, así que las tomaban como claro mensaje a sus enemigos: _miren todas las almas Qunari que poseemos_.

\- Hemos venido para ayudar al Norte por orden de nuestra Divina Victoria que marcha a la guerra por la carretera Imperial para defender sus tierras. – contestó Inés.

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos. No los esperábamos hoy. – aclaró de nuevo el primer mago, mientras el mago recién llegado se cruzaba de brazos a su espalda, el que era más viejo.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta ayuda? – quiso saber el primero.

\- No me corresponde a mí responder a las preguntas que deberán ser hechas a nuestra Perfección. – dijo la vieja. – Pero cuentas con nuestros Templarios y magos a tu disposición por órdenes de La Más Sangrada. – el primer mago caminó y miró a los guerreros.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra el Comandante Cullen Rutherford? – preguntó. Vaya, Cullen se había hecho conocido en estos sitios. Recordaba a aquel humano de la Torre del Círculo de Ferelden durante la Quinta Ruina, cuando había sobrevivido al ataque de Engendros Tenebrosos valiéndose solo de su concentración para mantenerlos a raya con un escudo generado por su voluntad. Ya aquella vez me había sorprendido; luego durante la Inquisición demostró ser un Comandante digno de ser seguido, y ahora el mago lo nombraba. Claramente era uno de los pocos hombres que valían la pena entre todos los idiotas que había conocido.

Inés se movió incómoda y yo reí.

\- La Reverenda Madre Inés ha ordenado que lo capturasen para poder hacerse con sus fuerzas templarias. – contesté, el mago me miró con sorpresa e Inés me empujó con agresión sin importarle los modales.

\- Cállate, maleficar. – yo reí.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme, vieja obtusa. – miré al mago. – Hemos venido a prestar nuestras fuerzas como esta vieja chocha te ha dicho. Te recomiendo que solo hables con la Divina Victoria, pues el fanatismo de esta mujer ha nublado su capacidad de razonamiento.

\- ¡Es suficiente! – gritó Inés. - ¡Templarios! ¡Ataquen a la apóstata! – el mago levantó una mano, aunque los templarios no se habían movido para atacarme.

\- Permítanme que me presente. – dijo el mago más joven. – Soy Andratus Galaar, miembro del Magisterio. – yo hice una pequeña reverencia. Él sería un personaje que querría tener de mi lado. – Ningún mago será torturado en tiempos de guerra en mis tierras. – le advirtió a Inés. – Y si bien esta ayuda es bienvenida, no niego que también es sorpresiva. Sin embargo, esperaré a su Perfección para hablar con ella y haré llamar a nuestro Divino Imperial para que se establezca el diálogo. – Inés asintió y me dio una mirada lasciva. – Por otro lado, - continuó Andratus y me dedicó una mirada - ¿es cierto lo que has dicho sobre Cullen Rutherford? He tenido el placer de conocer a aquel hombre y no he visto deshonor en sus actos. – el mago más viejo se movió incómodo detrás de Andratus y me pregunté qué significado tuvo aquel gesto. No pude descifrarlo.

\- Su acto herético fue defender a la Heraldo de Andraste de esta vieja chata. – ataqué. Inés me fulminó con sus ojos, pero yo no le tenía miedo. Andratus miró a la anciana.

\- ¿Elentari está viva?

\- ¡Es suficiente! – gritó el mago viejo. – Maese Galaar… - el mago levantó una mano en signo de silencio.

\- Lo sé Gammel. – dijo y suspiró. – Lo sé. – y se dio vuelta para reprimirlo con la mirada, luego suspiró. – Explícame por favor qué ha pasado con la Heraldo ¿Se encuentra viva?

\- Lo estaba, hasta que esta vieja dejó unos templarios para que los ejecutaran. – dije.

\- ¡¡Basta, víbora!! – sentenció Inés. Yo reí, burlona. – Ella estaba enlazada con un demonio.

\- Oh, sí. Un elfo delirante que se hizo llamar Fen’Harel, del mismo modo que el tal Hain se hace llamar Heraldo del Libertador. – Andratus me miró con sorpresa por todo lo que conocía sobre los conflictos del Norte, el tal Gammel se movió incómodo nuevamente detrás del maese. – Esta vieja que asegura creer en el Cantar de la Luz se meó encima cuando oyó a un elfo delirante proclamarse Fen’Harel. Qué elocuente. Lo creyó sin chistar y cuando Elentari entabló conversación con su hermano de sangre ordenó matarla, por lo que Cullen fue a defenderla. Sin mencionar…

\- ¡¡Deja de inventar bobadas!! – gritó.

\- Sin mencionar que también traicionó a la Heroína de Ferelden, a la Encantadora del Colegio de Magos de Orlais y a Varric Tethras, vizconde de Kirkwall… Gobernante que también prestó recursos y tropas para ayudar a tu ciudad, Andratus, las que se dirigen hacia aquí para hacer frente a los Qunari. Todo lo que digo verás que es cierto cuando la Divina Victoria esté a tu lado. – Inés estaba roja la de ira. Vieja estúpida, ¿realmente pensabas que te sería gratuito todo el camino que atravesamos en la Encrucijada oyendo tus canciones horrendas?

Andratus dejó escapar el aire contenido sobre sus pulmones y levantó su mano derecha con grandes anillos mágicos sobre sus dedos y cinco templarios Imperiales se acercaron. – Lo que menciona la maga es un acto de traición muy importante. – dijo el maese. – La Heraldo de Andraste no representa en el Norte lo que representa en el Sur. Comprenderá, Reverenda Madre Inés, que no puedo permitir que se mueva con libertad por mi ciudad, no sin antes hablar con la Divina Victoria y que decida su destino… - el color blanco robó la piel de la mujer, antes roja. Yo sonreí. – Por favor. No se le retendrá como una criminal. Se le otorgará una habitación controlada con nuestros guerreros y esperaremos que la Divina Victoria decida su destino. – miró a los Templarios y magos que habíamos traído. – No veo ninguno de sus hombres defenderla o afirmar lo que usted dice. Comprenda, por favor, que se hará como digo. Con o sin fuerza de por medio. Pero en épocas de guerra el diálogo no se deja de lado. Su sentencia será dada en mano de su Capilla.

\- Lo que dice Su Reverencia es real. – dijo un templario que dio un paso al frente y saludó al mago: - Mi nombre es Bemand Luk, Comandante a Cargo de las fuerzas Templarias del Santuario de Ferelden desde que el Comandante Rutherford se ha retirado hacia las tierras del Norte, según tengo entendido y el Guarda Gris Alistair Theirin ha partido hacia Denerim para acudir en ayuda de Tevinter.

\- Así lo ha hecho. – contestó Andratus. – Y he tenido el agrado de conocer a Cullen. A él y a Elentari… - hubo cierta expresión sobre el rostro del mago que no pude descifrar, aquí había nug encerrado… - Sin embargo a Alistair Theirin, no. – aclaró. – De todas maneras, su Reverencia será retenida, como he dicho con anterioridad. – hubo una pausa. – Y todo aquel que se oponga, la acompañará. – Silencio de nuevo. Yo sonreí.

\- No te atrevas… - estaba diciendo Inés cuando cuatro templarios de Tevinter pusieron sus manos sobre ella y la ajearon entre gritos y quejas. Andratus me miró:

\- Si ella ha traicionado a la Heraldo, ¿por qué tú estás con ellos? – buena pregunta.

\- Yo conocía el camino para traer el ejército a tus costas, Andratus. Lo hice porque, si bien injusto lo que se hizo con Elentari, la guerra aquí es cierta y alguien tenía que mostrar sensatez frente a tanto fanatismo desmedido. 

\- Maese Galaar. – interrumpió el Templario del Santuario de Ferelden. – Le pido piedad con Su Reverencia. – Andratus lo miró y sonrió.

\- Quédate tranquilo, hombre de fe. Será tratada con amabilidad. Solo esperará a Su Perfección para que decida qué hacer con ella. En cuanto a ti… Espero que estés dispuesto a mantener a tus tropas ordenadas dentro de mi ciudad, así como mantener el orden con estos magos sureños que nos han traído. – me miró. – Discúlpenme, pero no los conozco. Lo único que sí sé es que no quiero problemas. Hoy por hoy los problemas en Minrathous los solucionamos durante la marcha… - Bemand se movió intranquilo. Andratus asintió: - Es un lujo tener la posibilidad de juicio en los días que corren en Minrathous. – le explicó. – No es la suerte de la mayoría de nuestros enemigos.

\- Gracias, señor. – contestó torpemente el Templario e hizo una reverencia.

\- De todas formas no me has dicho tu nombre. – sonrió el maese no bien se retiró el Templario y me miró. Hombre. Siempre tan fáciles de dominar.

\- Me disculpo por mis modales. – dije e hice una pequeña reverencia, interpretando el papel de presa fácil. – Mi nombre es Morrigan. Y como dijo la anciana soy una maga apóstata.

\- Aquí no tendrás problemas por el desarrollo de tu magia. – dijo. – Comanda a tu ejército, Lady Morrigan. – levantó la voz y me sorprendió que usara el título que se usaba conmigo cuando yo estaba al lado de Celene en Orlais, me pregunté si sabía quién era yo. - ¡Templarios! ¡¡Adentro!! – y con una vara diferente a su báculo, los gólems nos abrieron las grandes puertas para que ingresáramos al interior de la ciudad de Minrathous. Así que él era quien comandaba a los Juggernauts. Sonreí. Qué interesante sería tener tres gólems bajo mi poder… Haría que me sintiera un poco más tranquila por las noches…

Andratus, Gammel y yo ingresamos cuando las puertas se abrieron delante de nosotros. Yo miré al ejército y llamé al niño a cargo de comandarlos. - ¡Comandante! – levanté la voz. – Llama a tus fuerzas, ingresaremos a la ciudad. – Bemand asintió y gritó órdenes a sus templarios. Yo miré a los magos. - ¡Magos del Círculo de Magos y Colegio de Encantadores! Ingresen detrás de mí. – asintieron y siguieron mis pasos.

Gammel avanzó y oí que le decía al tal Andratus: - ¿Qué haremos con este ejército?

\- Déjame pensarlo. – fue la respuesta y por algún motivo no fue la que habría esperado. De pronto sentía un presentimiento de que algo no encajaba en esta bienvenida, pero cuando me giré para pensarlo dos veces, las puertas se cerraron con todo nuestro ejército dentro de la ciudad y los gólems volvieron a custodiar las puertas. Esos gólems despertaban en mí una ambición que hacía bastante tiempo no la sentía. Quería tener aquella maldita vara de control. Era hora de jugar con el mago.

Andratus

Gammel


	87. Morrigan: ¿Cuáles son tus secretos?

Luego de aquella presentación Andratus mostró interés en mí de inmediato. Me pregunté si se debía a mis atributos femeninos o podía sentir algo más sobre mi magia y mi aura ancestral… No me importaba, el hombre también tenía mi interés sobre sus manos, para ser honesta. Tenía la vara de control bajo su poder…

De todas formas, nuestros templarios y magos del Sur fueron puestos al mando de Bemand Luk, Comandante a cargo de las fuerzas Templarias del Santuario cuando Cullen y Alistair dejaron sus responsabilidades de lado. Ahora el pobre joven tenía que hacerse cargo no solo de sus hermanos de la Orden, sino también de los magos que se encontraban molestos, pero dado el entrenamiento por parte de aquellos dos amantes de magos (Cullen y Alistair) el joven los trataba con respeto, aunque también autoridad, y los magos lo toleraban.

Se notaba sobre su joven rostro que estaba impaciente por que llagara Leliana con Cassandra a su lado, ya que las responsabilidades de su rango lo sobrepasaban. Me pregunté si en el futuro mostraría su valía o simplemente moriría en el olvido de una guerra más.

Andratus por su parte era un hombre astuto y de buenos modales. Adulador para más no poder, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado dulce. Su semblante mostraba las preocupaciones de los últimos tiempos y la seriedad que se le veía cuando no intentaba ser cordial hablaba de una situación más desesperada de la que era capaz de aceptar en voz alta.

Me invitó a su oficina en el interior del Círculo de Magos de la ciudad, antiguamente un Templo dedicado a Razikale y luego de unas palabras con Gammel que no pude oír, se despidieron. El mago viejo gritó unas órdenes y permaneció en las calles de la ciudad de Minrathous, reorganizando las tropas. Claramente el mago era un militar.

Yo acompañé al maese en silencio hasta que estuvimos en la cima de aquella torre magistral e ingresamos al interior de éste. Andratus tomó asiento sobre un elegante sillón y yo me mantuve de pie frente a él, separada solo por un gran escritorio. – Puede tomar asiento, Lady Morrigan. – insistió sobre aquel título que ya no usaba desde que había dejado la Inquisición tiempo atrás.

\- No quisiera que imaginaras mi imagen por encima de la tuya, aunque pudiera resultarte... reveladora a la vez que satisfactoria. – jugué con una sonrisa maliciosa. El mago me miró serio, pero una chispa brilló sobre sus ojos. _El juego había comenzado_: ambos teníamos interés el otro por el otro, el tema era conocer los motivos por los que estábamos interesados. – Me sentaré como me lo pides, así mantenemos la misma altura. – dije, moviéndome femeninamente y cuando estuve sentada crucé mis piernas y apoyé mis manos sobre mi rodilla. Andratus sonrió. Esperé que hablara. – Sé que ha formado parte de la Inquisición durante la lucha contra Corifeus, - comenzó – como también sé que fue consejera arcana de la difunta Emperatriz Celene Valmont y también sé que ha formado parte del grupo de héroes que nos liberó de la Quinta Ruina junto con la Heroína de Ferelden, ¿o me equivoco? – Por primera vez en mi vida mis hazañas me precedían, pensé burlonamente. Tendría que poner mayor énfasis en que volvieran a olvidar quién era, pero al menos durante aquel despliegue de conocimientos no había nombrado a Kieran.

\- Me sorprende todo el conocimiento que tienes sobre mi persona, Andratus. No sabía que era famosa en el Norte. – él sonrió ante mi juego.

\- No quisiera ofenderle, Lady Morrigan. – dijo. – Pero no es que tenga fama en Tevinter, es que soy muy amigo de Dorian Pavus, quien la ha mencionado. Quizás no haya otro miembro del Magisterio que la conozca. – me aclaró. Perfecto. Yo no quería ser reconocida.

\- Oh, sí. Recuerdo a Dorian Pavus. Embajador de Tevinter durante la celebración del Glorioso Concilio y miembro del Magisterio luego de la muerte de su padre, si no he comprendido mal. – Andratus asintió.

\- Es como dice ¿Puedo tutearla? – asentí. Yo lo había hecho sin pedir permisos.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven? – quise saber, noté una expresión sombría en el semblante del mago. Vaya, era un tema que lo incomodaba. Me pregunté por qué.

\- He notado cómo has defendido tanto al Comandante de la Inquisición y a su Inquisidora. – cambió el tema. – He notado además, cómo has descreído de inmediato sobre la posibilidad de que Fen’Harel caminara sobre nosotros… - hubo silencio entre los dos, me estaba poniendo a prueba, pero yo no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería saber acerca de mí.

\- No he hecho más que mencionar la realidad. – aclaré. – Su_ Reverencia_ ha traicionado al Comandante y a la Heraldo, así como a las otras personas que te he mencionado. En cuanto al motivo, ha sido el que he dicho. La mujer creyó sin duda alguna que el elfo que se autoproclamaba Fen’Harel, era ciertamente él. – Andratus guardó silencio viéndome y me pregunté qué estaría pensando. Tenía sus manos enfrentadas, tocando las yemas de sus dedos y me miraba con mucha atención.

\- Lady Morrigan. Me honras con tu presencia. Una presencia de lo más inesperada. – me dijo.

\- Qué suerte que he logrado atraer tu atención. – él volvió a sonreír.

\- Supongo que es difícil que no lo hagas. Ya sea por las vestimentas que llevas o por tu belleza innata, pero de una u otra forma estoy seguro de que sueles llamar la atención.

\- Oh, no sabía que te parecía bella… - jugué a ser una dulce flor. Pero más bien era como aquellos frutos jugosos que se encuentran en los bosque y que si no eres atento los llevabas a la boca y terminabas envenenándote.

\- Es indudable que lo eres. Pero eso no es lo que llamó mi atención. – dijo negando con movimiento de cabeza.

\- Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué ha sido? – apoyé mis codos sobre el escritorio y me acerqué un poco a él, dando una clara invitación para que se acercara a mi rostro. Andratus sonrió. Se puso de pie y caminó a mi lado. Se sentó sobre su escritorio mirándome de frente con los brazos cruzados y protegiendo muy bien la vara de control. Yo le sonreí y me puse de pie a su lado. Me acerqué seductoramente a sus labios, él no se corrió, así que recorrí su pecho con mi dedo poniendo mi atención sobre un collar que colgaba. No reconocí el símbolo que pendía de su cuello. Para disimular, apoyé mi otra mano sobre su cinturón y con un movimiento seductor rocé mis pechos sobre sus brazos. El mago miró todo lo que hacía, sin dejar de recorrer mis movimientos y con una sonrisa clavada sobre sus labios.

\- Ha llamado mi atención la potencia de tu magia… - me dijo casi en un susurro, dejando que siguiera con aquel jueguito de movimientos seductores sobre él. Claro signo de que era un machista que le encantaba tener a las mujeres rogándole con sus atributos. No era mi caso claro, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

\- ¿Sabes que se cuenta que la potencia de la magia de las Brujas de las Espesuras nos hace excepcionales para… - reí - … cierto tipo de “cosas”?

\- Tendrás que ser más específica, Lady Morrigan, dime ¿a qué te refieres con “cosas”? – yo acaricié su pecho y recorrí la piel de su cuello con mi dedo y finalmente su labio inferior, me acerqué a su rostro y rocé mi nariz sobre su boca. El mago se movió levemente hacia atrás, pero mantuvo su posición. Vaya. Aquella reacción no habría esperado en el cuerpo de un hombre interesado en llevarme a la cama, ¿acaso no le atraían las mujeres? ¿O había algo más? Sonreí para disimular, pero de pronto comprendí que él no estaba jugando _mi _juego, sino yo el _suyo_. La situación en ese segundo se volvió de lo más incómoda: yo noté que él jugaba conmigo y él notó que me había dado cuenta. De pronto nuestros músculos se tensaron, pero ambos decidimos continuar con aquella interpretación de “seducción” obligada, cuando era claro que lo que nos atraía no era la sexualidad sino algo más.

\- “Cosas” … como “cosas” que se hacen a la luz tenue en la intimidad… - le dije tontamente y con mis sentidos alerta, expectante de cualquier peligro proveniente de él o quién fuera. Mis labios tocaron los de él y miré sus ojos para comprobar su respuesta corporal: él no me quitaba los ojos de encima y se encontraba tan tenso que ni siquiera había dejado de cruzar sus brazos sobre su abdomen. El mago sonrió, aunque fue una respuesta a nuestras miradas encontradas, me pregunté a qué jugaba aquel hombre, así que lo besé. Él respondió al beso. Dejé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo para que me tocara, pero no lo hizo. Me molestó. Solté su boca y le sonreí, estaba claro que el juego no iría por aquel lado.

\- Vaya, Lady Morrigan… - dijo sonriendo aún. – Veo que eres una mujer de armas tomar.

\- Veo que eres un hombre que no siente interés por las mujeres… a las que les gusta tomar armas… - él rio y miró hacia el suelo.

\- En realidad, Lady Morrigan… - dijo y volvió a mirarme. – Las mujeres me parecen exquisitas… - acercó sus labios a los míos y yo lo miré con una sonrisa que lo invitaba a continuar. Sus brazos que estaban cruzados se separaron y se puso frente a mí con una cercanía exagerada, tomó mi rostro y cuando estuvo a punto de besarme, liberó su aura y me encarceló en una Jaula Espiritual. - ¡Argh! – grité cuando mi piel sintió el daño espiritual de los barrotes mágicos.

\- Pero no así a quienes considero enemigas. – dijo el mago. – Lamento informarte que eres enemiga del Imperio, del mismo modo que lo ha sido declarada Elentari Lavellan, por formar parte de la muerte de nuestro Arconte Imperial y haber asistido a nuestro Círculo de Magos bajo un nombre falso, respaldada por la Capilla Sureña, lo que no deja lugar a dudas al haber sido escoltada por el Comandante Rutherford a nuestras tierras con una mentira. Nuestro Imperio le había abierto las puertas de nuestra escuela de magia sin ánimos ocultos y ustedes han ofendido a Tevinter. Semejante ofensa será condenada, aunque no me corresponda a mí dictar sentencia.

\- Oh, me siento ofendida… - dije intentado ocultar mi disgusto. Así que lo sucedía era esto: los ejércitos que habíamos traído hasta Minrathous no eran fuerzas aliadas, sino más problemas para los norteños, más enemigos. Pero astutamente nos habían hecho ingresar y aquí se encargarían de hacernos desaparecer en el silencio de la guerra. Por algo Tevinter tenía la fama que tenía, no pensaban demasiado en las consecuencias, solo actuaban y el más fuerte sobrevivía. Yo podría adecuarme bien a aquellas reglas, solo necesitaba jugar bien mis cartas con este mago. - ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con la Capilla Andrastina, mago? – Andratus rio.

\- No lo sé. Dímelo tú. Has venido hasta las puertas de _mi_ Ciudad comandando las fuerzas militares de la Capilla, ¿qué quieres que asuma? ¿Que eres una amiga del Imperio? Comprenderás, como la mujer inteligente que eres, que esto que sucede aquí quedará entre nosotros… - se acercó y me sonrió. – Del mismo modo que aquel beso furtivo. Pues no puedo poner en mi contra el ejército que has traído.

\- Cobarde ¡Libérame a ver si puedes contra mí! – él rio.

\- No estoy aquí para ver quién la tiene más grande, Lady Morrigan. Estoy aquí para ganar una guerra. Y tu Capilla nos ha traicionado al igual que la Heraldo.

\- Libérame. Estas equivocado. El enemigo es otro. Debes poner tu atención sobre Hain.

\- Lady Morrigan. Si quisiera consejos, te los habría pedido _antes_ de apresarte. - Andratus caminó hasta la puerta de su oficina y antes de abrirla se detuvo: - Por otro lado quiero que sepas que mi atención está donde debe estar. Ese tal Hain que mencionas no se librará de mi ira... Gracias por el consejo de todas formas. – luego abrió la puerta. En ese momento ingresó el hombre a quien había llamado Ghared más temprano, cuando nos habíamos encontrado en la puerta de la Ciudad. Era un Templario Imperial.

\- Ghared, encárgate de ella. – el Templario se acercó y liberó su aura, la Jaula Espiritual cesó y me tomó en brazos. Estúpido mago. En el momento en el que la jaula dejó de herir mi cuerpo liberé una Pesadilla en la Vigilia, mi magia entrópica: el Templario se encontró atrapado en una pesadilla en la que Andratus era el enemigo y fieramente tomó su espada y atacó al mago, quien no tuvo más tiempo que el de tirarse sobre sus pasos encontrando en el suelo una pila de libros que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y terminó sobre su gran biblioteca y liberando un escudo con su magia para frenar los ataques del Templario. Yo sonreí y salí corriendo de aquella habitación.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que podía y llegué a la altura del primer descanso cuando oí un ruido a mis espaldas y el loco del mago se tiró desde lo alto hacia mí, tomándome con un abrazo de oso y haciendo que ambos perdiéramos el equilibrio. Comenzamos a rodear escaleras abajo. Los fuertes golpes machacaron nuestros huesos y grité por el dolor cuando una de mis costillas estalló sobre el suelo del piso inferior al que estábamos.

Reuní mi voluntad y me convertí en un cuervo, pensé que me sería más fácil la huida, pero rápidamente Andratus levantó su mano y tomó mis pequeñas patas de ave y me sostuvo: - O no. No permitiré que te… - se quejó por el dolor sin poder terminar la frase y con su otra mano tocó su mandíbula que sangraba por un corte y al parecer un escalón lo había golpeado con gran fuerza, observé que intentaba centrar su visión sobre el suelo, claramente estaba mareado por el golpe.

Andratus se sentó y me tomó sobre sus manos. Yo picoteé sus dedos pero supe que sería estúpido seguir con aquella forma, así que volví a adoptar mi forma humana. Al hacerlo estuve encima de él, momento en el que aproveché para darle una piña sobre su nariz y un rodillazo sobre sus testículos, el mago quedó sin aire de inmediato, yo tomé la vara de control y volví a tomar la marcha desesperada de hacía un momento, pero ahora me dolía demasiado mi torso. Los pasos de armadura pesada se oyeron a mis espaldas y supe que el Templario había salido de aquel estado de confusión y estaba hecho una furia. 

Bajé al próximo piso y agradecí que en lo alto de la torre no había tanto movimiento. Hasta el momento no me había topado con otros magos y solo tenía a estos dos idiotas a mis espaldas. Me detuve en seco y me giré liberando un hechizo de Parálisis sobre el Templario, pero éste pasó la prueba de resistencia física y sus movimientos se vieron reducidos en velocidad, perfecto. Era lo que necesitaba de todas formas.

Volví a bajar, pero una vez más Andratus me demostró que estaba loco, pues se había tirado desde el piso superior hasta donde me encontraba, tomándome en sus brazos nuevamente y tirándome contra la pared, notablemente agitado. Una Explosión Mental surgió del contacto con su sien y sentí cómo la fuerza telequinética me aturdía, no pude mantenerme en pie y caí al suelo, pero el mago me sostuvo, aunque yo estaba totalmente desorientada. El hijo de puta tenía potencia de ataque, pues nunca creí que no pasaría la prueba de voluntad. Sentí su mano sobre la vara y me la quitó, en ese mismo instante el aturdimiento me abandonó y volví a darle un rodillazo, pero él ya se lo esperaba, así que en el mismo momento en el que lo atacaba levantó su pierna y dirigió mi ataque hacia otro costado, haciendo que nuestras piernas chocaran con brutalidad y el dolor que sentí me paralizó por un instante. - ¡¡Argh!! – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de levantar mi codo izquierdo y estamparlo sobre la mandíbula ya herida de Andratus, quien volvió a marearse y cayó al suelo desorientado. Perfecto, si la magia no me ayudaba, pues entonces que lo hiciera el conocimiento de anatomía que tenía.

Intenté comenzar con la huida pero el sonido del aire cortándose sobre mi espalda me obligó a saltar hacia adelante para que la espada del templario no me destrozara, encontrándome con el cuerpo del mago sobre el suelo, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, mi pierna fuertemente golpeada no ayudaba, así como tampoco el dolor torácico. El Templario estuvo encima de mí en un segundo brillando y bloqueando mis ataques.

\- Maldita traidora. – dijo el viejo. Yo me sacudí molesta, pero me dolía demasiado mi dorso, seguramente estaba fracturada. - ¿Qué le has hecho? – se refirió al mago que no podía centrar su mirada sobre el suelo. Yo reí.

\- Yo no he hecho nada. Se ha golpeado la cabeza el idiota cuando saltó de las escaleras. Está con vértigo. – el Templario miró al mago. - ¡Andratus! – le grité al mago. – Abre los ojos y centra la mirada sobre el suelo, en un punto fijo. De ese modo pasará más rápido la sensación. – noté que el mago hizo como le indiqué y a los segundos sus ojos dejaron de moverse alocados por la sensación ilusoria de giro. Sin embargo, al terminar vomitó y noté la sudoración fría en su rostro.

\- ¡Lo has envenenado! – se quejó el Templario.

\- Hombre obtuso. – dije. – Estoy cansada de lidiar con idiotas. – miré al Templario. – Son síntomas asociados al cuadro. – le expliqué. – Se le pasará.

\- Tu sentencia no pasará. – intentó amenazarme el Templario, pero mientras estuviera viva siempre tendría la victoria por delante. Ya encontraría un hilo del que tirar para liberarme.

Andratus se puso de pie con una palidez marcada por el vértigo que acababa de experimentar y limpió su boca con un pañuelo que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, se notaba que aún no se había repuesto a aquel estado. – Ha intentado robar la vara de control. – dijo sudoroso. – Es peligrosa. Enciérrala donde sabes. – pidió el mago.

\- Vaya, ya nadie agradece la ayuda. Estás en deuda conmigo. – le dije. – Te he ayudado con el vértigo y además he traído un ejército a tu ciudad. Solo que eres tan estúpido que no sabes reconocer aliados de enemigos…

El mago se recostó contra la pared notablemente afectado por los golpes. – Ghared, enciérrala como te he solicitado. – el Templario sin dejar de neutralizar mi magia me hizo avanzar obligada hacia arriba nuevamente y comprendí que no me dejarían en una prisión convencional (las que se encontraban en los pisos inferiores, como lo había notado cuando dejaron allí a Inés). Por lo menos no tendría a aquella vieja a mi lado, al menos estaría sola, o por lo menos eso esperaba.


	88. Dominios de Solas: encuentro de viejos amigos

Atravesamos los _Eluvian_s según Solas nos fue guiando. Cullen y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra, él me evitaba, intentando ir delante del grupo, mientras yo caminaba por detrás al lado de Solas y Fiona, quienes tampoco habían hablado. Fiona se había acercado a mi lado y me había devuelto las llaves del Cetro que le había otorgado antes de mi encuentro con Solas. Cuando él lo notó me lo reprochó y me recordó que el Cetro siempre debía permanecer completo.

Me sentía fatal. Lo único que siempre había deseado había sido no lastimar a Cullen, no se lo merecía. Pero aquí estaba yo, con él y Solas a mi lado y mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Había necesitado dos palabras de Solas y un abrazo para saltar sobre sus brazos de nuevo más allá de todo y traicionar a Cullen que no se lo merecía. Incluso más allá de Thedas.

Me preguntaba si el enojo de Cullen se debía a que había defendido a Solas como si nunca hubiera hecho nada para que desconfiáramos de él o si era porque había visto algo cuando atravesó el espejo.

Vamos, no era tonta: sabía que era una locura de pronto olvidar todo lo que había sucedido y confiar en él como si no supiera que me había mentido durante todo el año que nos habíamos conocido y peor aún, me había mentido incluso cuando teníamos una relación entre ambos. Pero lo comprendía, lo justificaba y sabía en el interior de mí que podía confiar en él, como siempre lo había sabdio a pesar de todo. Y, sí, lo había defendido como si Cullen fuera un loco que sin razón alguna quería culparlo por algún error no cometido. Había cometido muchos errores, pero yo había perdonado todos ellos.

Cullen había estado conmigo y con Thedas desde el principio, había hecho todo lo que se podía esperar que hiciera, y sin embargo, cuando preguntó una simple cosa, cuando intentó poner en dudas las intenciones de Solas, salté sobre su yugular dispuesta a desangrarlo. _El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora_.

Miré a Solas a mi lado y me sonrojé ante su belleza… Necesitó dos segundos de su tiempo para tenerme sobre sus pies de nuevo. Tres años me había abandonado, me había rechazado, ¡Creadores! Incluso me había declarado la guerra... Y ahora con dos minutos (en realidad muchos más y una experiencia onírica única de por medio) yo estaba dispuesta a perdonar todo y volver a lanzarme a sus brazos como si aquel elfo no fuera el mismo que me rompió en mil pedazos: Solas tenía aquella sombra y fatalidad que hacían que cualquier destino a su lado fuera dudoso… pero era el destino que quería para mí… _a su lado_.

Ingresamos a aquellos bosques donde tiempo atrás me encontré con Solas y me declaró la guerra. Todos mis compañeros miraron con asombro, incrédulos de todo lo que había logrado en estos tres años. Allí estaba el ejército élfico, allí estaban los elfos desaparecidos de Thedas y allí estaban las construcciones y el intento de hogar que mis hermanos habían realizado.

Dorian, Toro, Mae, Briala, Nessara y Thengal nos esperaban frente al espejo. Al vernos corrí sobre ellos. No creí que necesitaba con tanta locura abrazar a Dorian. Creo que salté encima de él, que me tomó en sus brazos con mucha fuerza, para que no lo tumbara por el golpe. Cuando lo rodeé comencé a llorar: lloré por haber lastimado a Cullen, lloré por seguir enamorada de Solas, lloré porque lo extrañaba tanto a mi mago favorito y porque era la primera vez que lo veía después de todos los eventos violentos que había atravesado. – Bella, tranquila. – me dijo Dorian, mientras me sostenía en sus brazos y reí alegre por aquel encuentro. Luego sentí el cuerpo grácil de Nessara prenderse sobre nosotros dos, y supe que también nos había abrazado. Una mano pesada se apoyó sobre mi hombro, Toro me acarició, mientras yo seguía siendo incapaz de soltar a Dorian. Thengal se acercó a nosotros, y sonrió al volver a verme. – Me alegro de volver a verte, Elen. – dijo Thengal y le sonreí en brazos de mi amado mago tevinterano y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Yo también. – le respondí.

\- Vaya, Dorian, Toro… - escuché la voz de Varric. - ¿Quién dirían que estarían del lado de Risitas?

\- Ya quisieras, enano. – dijo Toro. – Hemos venido aquí por casualidad. Me sorprende gratamente ver que Solas los ha traído a su reino.

\- No es mi reino, Toro de Hierro. – lo corrigió Solas a mis espaldas. – Ellos son libres, no tienen un soberano. Yo simplemente los protejo.

\- Llámalo como quieras Solas, pero si pides a estos elfos que se tiren de un acantilado por ti, lo harán gustosos. – dijo Toro.

\- Entonces he realizado un pésimo trabajo. – se quejó Solas.

\- Fen’Harel… - Briala se acercó a Solas, yo solté los brazos de Dorian y me giré hacia ella.

\- Bria. – dije. Ella me sonrió. Noté su cuerpo delgado, vestigios de golpes sobre su piel. Recordé que ella había estado prisionera. – Lo siento. No pude rescatarte.

\- No te preocupes, Fen’Harel lo ha hecho. – me dijo. Yo miré a ambos y por primera vez comprendí que era un Agente de él. Luego miré a Solas, quien tenía sus ojos puestos en mí y no me dijo nada, me sonrojé recordando nuestro encuentro momentos atrás.

Briala era amante de Leliana… y se hacía pasar por Agente del Ruiseñor… entonces… era doble agente y he aquí la primera persona que conocía que había jugado con Ruiseñor en persona sin que sospechara que era un doble agente.

\- Me alegra que estés con vida. – me dijo Nessara.

\- No saben lo feliz que me hace ver que _ustedes_ están vivos. No deberían estar en una guerra, deberían estar con el Clan, cuidando del pequeño. – les reproché.

\- Si queremos un mundo libre para nuestro hijo, tenemos que dar el ejemplo. – dijo Nessara. – Si morimos intentándolo, él sabrá que vale más intentar y morir en el intento, que nunca intentarlo.

\- Queremos ser ejemplo de Veantur. Que sepa que sus padres lo amaron tanto, que formaron parte de esta guerra. – dijo Thengal.

\- Vaya, los felicito. – dijo Solas al lado de Nessara sorprendido, ella le sonrió. – No sabía que eran pareja y que han tenido descendencia.

\- Puedes llamarlo “un hijo”, Solas. – le dijo ella riendo. – No te hará mal suavizar la condición de nuestro hijo ¿Sabes que pensé ponerle tu nombre? – no sé si bromeó o era cierto. Él la miró con curiosidad.

\- Agradece, entonces, que no lo has hecho. – contestó finalmente. – No sé cómo seré recordado por la historia.

\- Espero que como un cadáver derrotado por Elentari. – dijo Dorian. Yo me estremecí al oírlo, Solas ni siquiera se molestó por darle atención a su comentario.

Y allí estaban de nuevo aquellos dos magos que amaba, jugando el mismo juego, Dorian molestando, Solas ignorando. De pronto sentí como si tres años no habían pasado en el medio, como si Solas no me había abandonado sin explicaciones, o como si mi corazón no se había destrozado como el cristal más frágil. Como si yo no estuviera en una relación con Cullen…

\- Es cierto. – afirmó Thengal. – Menos mal que no lo hemos hecho. – le sonrió. – Mira que ser Fen’Harel… Te miro y no lo creo.

\- Es que Fen’Harel y yo somos los mismos. – le aclaró Solas. – Al verme, solo me debes ver a mí, y no a los cuentos infantiles que te han enseñado en tu Clan.

\- Empezamos de nuevo. – sonreí. Él me miró y ambos sonreímos recordando el pasado, me pareció cautivante su sonrisa, sus labios conquistaron mis ojos y volví a sonrojarme. La complicidad en nuestras miradas creo que dejó en evidencia que entre ambos volvía a pasar _todo_. Él anhelaba tanto como yo hablar de nosotros, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Nessara miró a Thengal y ambos sonrieron. Dorian me apretó en sus brazos al notar que me perdía en Solas de nuevo…

\- Eh, sí, bueno. – dijo Dorian. – Bla, bla, lindos recuerdos. Solas sigue siendo Solas, y _Fen’Harel es Solas,_ ¿no? Quien nos mintió y traicionó por mucho tiempo… Sin considerar que intenta matarnos, no lo olvidemos, por favor. – me soltó y juntó sus manos a modo de súplica. – Sin embargo, gracias por ayudarnos de nuevo y traer con vida a mi bella amiga hasta mí. Y gracias por traer un look un poco más sofisticado.

\- Risitas quiere ayudarnos ahora. – Varric se acercó al grupo. – Si no he entendido mal.

\- ¿Estás jodiendo? – preguntó Toro. – Al fin estás representando de manera coherente todas aquellas palabras que me dijiste durante nuestro viaje contra Corifeus. – le dijo Toro a Solas. - ¿Cómo era eso de que la libertad de cualquiera era más importante que estar bajo las enseñanzas del Qun? – Solas lo miró y sonrió sombríamente. – Recuerdo un elfo tedioso diciendo que si un sirviente fereldeno quería convertirse en un poeta, podía hacerlo apartado del Qun… Que mucha gente no lo hacía, pero mientras existiera la posibilidad, eso era lo que importaba. – Toro lo estaba regañando. – Discúlpame que te lo diga, mi querido Fen’Harel, pero durante un tiempo me tuviste desilusionado. Pensé que todas aquellas discusiones tediosas que había aguantado entre ambos habían sido una farsa. – Toro caminó hasta Solas y lo apretó entre sus brazos. – Aunque tardaste tres putos años en comprender tus propias palabras, me alegro de que estés con nosotros. – ambos rieron, pero Solas se lo quitó de encima rápidamente.

\- Cuando te hiciste Tal- Vashoth estuve a tu lado para levantar tu ánimo, ¿dónde estuviste tú cuando yo estuve perdido, Toro de Hierro? – bromeó con malicia.

\- Un chiste de Risitas, esto sí que augura el fin de los tiempos. – todos reímos.

\- Golpe bajo, Solas… Te escondiste como una rata. – le contestó Toro. Briala se acercó y los interrumpió. Miró a Solas con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Briala a Toro, pero al instante miró a Solas. - ¿Continuaremos siendo sometidos por los_ shems_? ¿Qué pasó con la promesa que nos hiciste a nosotros? – su tono se percibió molesto. Solas suspiró.

\- Hay mucho que tenemos que hablar. – dijo finalmente. – Me he equivocado… - Briala resopló.

\- ¿En serio? ¿La ves dos segundos y te convence de perdonar a los humanos? – me señaló molesta.

\- ¡Hey! ¡hey! ¡hey! Humano, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Dorian a su lado.

\- La mayoría no vale la pena. – se quejó sin quitar los ojos de Solas.

\- ¿Y Leliana? – la enfrenté molesta. Ella me miró con sorpresa, como si no estuviera segura de si yo conocía su secreto o no; luego miró a Solas para ver si él me había contado algo, él no se inmutó.

\- Briala. – contestó Solas. – Comprendo tus palabras y te pido perdón. – ella lo miró molesta. – He comprendido erróneamente lo que significa la libertad. He tardado en comprender que debe ser para todos… No solo para nuestra raza.

\- Pero los humanos nos humillarán de nuevo. – le contestó casi en una súplica. - ¡Estoy harta de luchar para que nos vean como “algo” que tiene valor! ¡¡Mi vida entera la he destinado a ayudar a nuestra raza y he logrado tan poco!! ¡Tú fuiste una promesa de algo grande! – Solas se entristeció.

\- Y lamento profundamente haber sido una farsa, Briala. – ella lo miró con tristeza también. – Lo que dices es cierto. – aseguró. – Los humanos querrán humillarnos. Todo el revuelo que he hecho será contraproducente para los elfos… Pero eso no nos otorga el derecho de matarlos. – Solas bajó la cabeza. – Lo lamento sinceramente. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a cargar con las consecuencias.

\- ¿Lucharemos aún ante las adversidades que se nos presenten? – Briala se acercó a él y tomó sus manos. – Dime que lucharemos… cueste lo que cueste. – él la miró.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Moriremos, y lo sabes… - dijo ella regañándolo, él asintió. Yo me estremecí, ¿de qué hablaban? – A ti te harán Tranquilo cuando sepan que eres el famoso Fen’Harel.

\- ¡Entonces no lo sabrán! – dije molesta. Briala rio cansada.

\- No te preocupes que tu nombre también debe estar siendo escrito en la carta de la Tranquilidad, o como sea que se decida eso. – Solas y yo nos miramos. Era cierto. Todo el revuelo que habíamos generado tendría sus consecuencias políticas… quizás incluso nuestras vidas.

\- Pero debemos luchar por la libertad. – concluyó Solas. – En el mejor de los casos, copiarán nuestra lucha.

\- En el mejor de los casos. – dijo Briala y soltó sus manos.

Fiona caminó a mi lado, pero luego se alejó. Parecía maravillada por lo que veían sus ojos, Solas la acompañó con la mirada, observando que no hiciera nada imprudente. Un elfo que había estado al lado de nosotros se acercó a ella y de pronto mi corazón se detuvo al reconocerlo: aquel elfo había sido a quien no había sido capaz de defender cuando tuve aquellas visiones horribles de tortura. Él era al que habían quemado… y el Sacerdote… No quise pensar más en ello. Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de tirar a la basura los recuerdos. Me alegré al ver que Solas sí lo había ayudado y ahora estaba formando parte de la rebelión de los elfos.

Me aparté del grupo y me acerqué a ellos dos. – Maravilloso. – dijo Fiona a mi lado. – Toda mi niñez soñé con un lugar como este… Donde simplemente pudiéramos ser libres, reír, construir un hogar… Nunca pensé que los elfos tendrían esta oportunidad… - me miró. - ¿Es lo correcto no defender a los nuestros? – yo no tenía esa respuesta, no la tenía desde que todo esto había empezado. Simplemente sabía que si en Thedas existían humanos como Dorian o Cullen, tenía que defenderlos.

\- Creo que hay humanos que valen la pena… Cullen, Dorian… Alistair o Maric. – Fiona me miró comprendiendo mis palabras. – Son personas que merecen que levantemos nuestros báculos y luchemos por ellos ¿Podríamos arrebatarles la oportunidad de un nuevo día solo para que nuestra raza obtenga una recompensa por las atrocidades sufridas?

\- Por supuesto que no. Tienes razón… Duncan…

\- ¿Duncan? – pregunté.

\- Otro humano que valió la pena. – me sonrió. – Es cierto, Inquisidora. Luchamos por lo que es correcto: la libertad de todos. – el elfo a nuestro lado nos sonrió. Praianna se acercó a nosotras y miró el reino de los elfos.

\- Mientras existan humanos como Alistair, los _shemlen_ serán dueños de mi vida. – sonreí al oírlo. Asentí. – Lucharé por ellos, como lo he hecho en el pasado. – Ahora Fiona sonrió complacida.

\- ¿Tú eres Elentari Lavellan? – preguntó el elfo a nuestro lado. Yo lo miré y asentí. – Vaya… Eres la Inquisidora. Quien desea matar a Fen’Harel. – miró mi cetro. – Sin embargo, portas su Cetro.

\- Larga historia. – le dije. – Él y yo nos conocemos del pasado. No deseo matarlo.

\- De todas formas, qué lindas palabras acaban de decir. – nos dijo el elfo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – quise saber.

\- Mi nombre es Arel. – dijo el elfo mirando el reino libre que estaban construyendo y luego se refirió nuevamente a la charla que habíamos llevado a cabo con Fiona y Praianna: - Ojalá todos fuéramos capaces de comprender las palabras que han dicho. Ojalá los _shems _pudieran hacerlo.

\- Lo harán. – le dije. – Ellos son capaces de grandes hazañas. - Miré a Cullen a lo lejos y noté un pesar en su rostro que consumió mi consciencia. Tenía que hablar con Cullen.

¿Por qué me volvía a hacer esto a mí misma? Todo lo que Solas me había lastimado… Cullen _nunca _me había hecho sentir mal. Ni una vez. Miraba a aquel maravilloso humano y sabía que a su lado solo podría ser feliz… Miraba a Solas y no sabía qué sucedería conmigo.


	89. Bosques de Arlathan

Delante de nosotros teníamos al ejército élfico formado, con sus comandantes por delante y se podía apreciar espíritus a su lado sin ser sometidos a ningún tipo de amuleto que los atara. Solas se situó delante de ellos con todo el grupo de extraños a sus espaldas: Cullen, Varric, Dorian, Toro, Maevaris, Briala, Nessara, Thengal, Fiona, Praianna, Arel y yo. Notaba el peso de enfrentar a los elfos por parte de Solas. Los había entrenado durante años para liberarlos y de pronto les diría que se uniría a nosotros. Estar dentro de sus calzados era algo que preferiría no compartir… pero aquí estábamos todos, apoyando a Fen’Harel cuando hablara con su pueblo.

Personajes: Elentari, Praianna, Nessara, Thengal, Arel, Maevaris, Dorian, Varric, Toro, Cullen, Solas, Briala, Fiona.

Los elfos miraban a Solas expectantes, había silencio en este bosque antiguo y las miradas serias del ejército estaba sobre nosotros. Me pregunté cómo haría mi amado Solas para que ellos comprendieron lo que a él le tomó tres años comprender.

\- Durante todo este tiempo les he hablado de libertad. – comenzó Solas con aquella voz que me fascinaba. – Hemos desarrollado conceptos que les ha permitido comprender nuestra lucha: _nuestra lucha por la libertad_.

\- Por la libertad de _nuestro_ pueblo, Fen’Harel. – lo corrigió uno de los elfos que comandaba parte del ejército. Solas lo miró y ambos enfrentaron sus miradas. - ¿Por qué tenemos caras pintadas entre nosotros, un enano, qunari y _shemlens_? – Nessara y Thengal se miraron al comprender que los “caras pintadas”, eran ellos.

\- Porque en el uso de _mi _libertad he decidido seguirlos a la guerra. – dijo Solas sin palabras suaves o delicadas. Escupió la verdad sobre su pueblo para que la oyeran y lidiaran con ella.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie contestó. La ira en el Comandante elfo era tangible. - ¿Me privarán del uso de_ mi_ libertad? – redobló la apuesta Solas para ver si alguno intentaba obligarlo a pensar en su decisión.

\- Nos has ensañado a ser libres, ¿cómo podríamos intentar destruir tu libre albedrío? – contestó el Comandante élfico. – Pero comprenderás que algunos de nosotros no te seguiremos a la guerra de las otras razas. – Solas asintió.

-_ Libertad_, querido Onnär. – dijo Solas. – Libertad. Eres libre de buscar tu camino. – el Comandante Onnär lo miró enojado o desilusionado, no sabría decirlo.

\- ¿Podría preguntar por qué? – quiso saber.

\- Porque la respuesta no está en el genocidio. – dijo Solas. – Si destruyo el Velo tengo solo una certeza: destruiré Thedas… Pero no estoy seguro de traer de vuelta Elvhenan. – ambos guardaron silencio. – Lo lamento, hermano. Hemos atravesado las eras de este mundo para restaurar nuestro Imperio, pero no soy yo quien te dará la certeza de hacerlo. No puedo. Pues no la tengo. – Onnär me miró. Una elfa de cabellos color café avanzó sobre Solas, llevaba una armadura bordó que cubría su cuerpo y una espada, una capa volaba sobre su espalda y su rostro era severo.

\- ¿Fen’Harel abandona su lucha? – enfrentó a Solas la elfa.

\- No, Athil. – dijo Solas. – Fen’Harel no abandona su lucha, solo que incluirá más razas en ella. – la elfa lo miró molesta y lo enfrentó; en los ojos de Solas noté paciencia. – No te pido que me acompañes ni que me comprendas. Solo que lo aceptes. – le aclaró. Ella no le quitó los ojos de encima.

\- He atravesado Eras en tu búsqueda, Solas. – le dijo. – Te he defendido incluso cuando mi vida peligró por hacerlo. He creído en ti antes y después de que _destrozaste_ nuestro pueblo. – le habló con resentimiento. – Te he encontrado y vuelto a creer en ti ¿Y me dices que no lucharás por lo que nos has quitado? – se puso delante de él desafiante. - ¿Acaso no pagarás por el daño que nos has hecho? – sus palabras fueron desconsideradas, me molestó que le hablara de aquel modo. El elfo Onnär apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la furiosa elfa, pero ella se lo quitó y dejó su rostro tan cerca del de Solas que fue éste quien tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás.

\- Sabes bien que la creación del Velo iba a suceder… independientemente de la ira con la que lo creé. – le contestó Solas. – Sabes bien que yo simplemente era la mente capaz de teorizar su creación, pero todos habíamos estado de acuerdo en hacerlo, Athil. Así que si soy culpable, tú también. – ella lo empujó y lo alejó de su cuerpo.

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. – se quejó con ira la elfa. – No puedo creer todo lo que he soportado por ti y tus errores y ahora vienes y cambias todo cuando estamos a un paso de lograr nuestro objetivo. No cuentas con mi ejército. – caminó decidida sobre los elfos y levantó su espada. - ¡Hermanos lanceros! No acompañaremos a una guerra para defender humanos a Fen’Harel ¡¡Que luchen ellos por su libertad!! – agitó molesta la mano que no sostenía la espada como quitándose de encima a la lucha por los humanos. - ¡Nosotros esperaremos a que estén debilitados y solo ahí atacaremos para asegurar nuestra supervivencia! – gritó. - ¡No daremos la mano a quienes nos han sometido por años, a quienes nos han humillado, maltratado, menospreciado… - hizo una pausa. – Quizás Fen’Harel no recuerda el abuso que hemos sufrido en mano de los humanos, o es que quizás no lo ha experimentado como lo hemos sentido nosotros pues ha dormido demasiado. – cerró sus ojos con el ceño fruncido. – Yo no perdonaré a ningún _shemlen_ el daño que nos hizo.

\- Muy heroico, Athil. – se quejó Onnär y miró a Solas.

Solas miró a los elfos lanceros y al resto del ejército y habló. – No les pido que me sigan a la guerra. No les pido que me otorguen sus vidas. Yo no soy humano. – levantó su voz. – Yo no soy humano. Soy elfo, y defenderé a nuestra raza con justicia, con la misma justicia y misericordia que merecen todas las personas. – miró a Athil. – Yo no soy humano, entonces no los maltrataré del mismo modo en que lo han hecho con nosotros. Yo soy elfo, así que me comportaré como dicta mi conciencia. – cerró sus ojos y suspiró, su voz se suavizó. – Yo no soy humano… Y si queremos un mundo donde podamos convivir debemos demostrar que somos capaces de vivir en paz y armonía.

\- ¿Lucharás por _ella_? – le preguntó el elfo y me miró. Solas asintió.

\- Por ella y por todos. – Onnär y Solas se miraron. – Es hija de Ordrel. – le aclaró, al oírlo Athil se giró rápidamente y sus cabellos acompañaron el movimiento. No dijo nada ni cambió de opinión, pero me miró de forma siniestra.

\- ¿Tiene el Cetro? – dijo la elfa atónita, y luego le dedicó una mirada maliciosa a Solas. - ¿¡Le has dado el Cetro!? ¿¡Estás loco!?

\- No comprendo cuándo has confundido mis obligaciones, ¿acaso debo pedirte permiso en mi accionar o sobre lo que fue mío? – le contestó Solas. – Puedo hacer lo que me plazca con mi Cetro, Athil. No lo olvides. – los dos se enfrentaron furiosos, la paciencia que Solas había tenido se había esfumado.

\- Así que es Gran Sacerdotisa de tu Templo. – afirmó el Comandante élfico, Solas lo miró, suavizó su rostro y asintió. Dorian se movió incómodo a mi lado.

\- ¿De qué habla, bella? – me preguntó en un susurro. – Luego hablamos. – contesté.

Solas levantó su voz: - Les he enseñado a ser libres en estos tres años y les he prometido libertad para nuestra raza. Mis convicciones no han cambiado. – hizo una pausa y miró a los elfos. – Lucharé por la libertad de nuestra raza, pero en el mundo actual de Thedas. Lucharé o moriré en el intento…

> De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberles asegurado la antigua libertad de Elvhenan. Pues no tengo esa certeza, y si debo ser honesto, no creo que la tenga en los próximos años. Yo seré un luchador por la libertad de mi pueblo, pero seguramente seré enemigo de los humanos que no aceptarán nuestra libertad sin oponerse… Como sucede en cualquier rebelión. – suspiró. – Quisiera que no sintieran que les he mentido o que los he manipulado. Espero que comprendan que yo también soy un ser libre y he tomado mi decisión, que deberán respetar.

> Se que muchos de ustedes me han visto como una especie de divinidad, principalmente porque formo parte del folclore del panteón de divinidades élficas para la mitología de esta era y en la mía propia, pero les he explicado en múltiples ocasiones que soy tan mortal como ustedes y que no soy divino bajo ningún punto de vista. Y aquí me tienen… Aceptando mis errores y pidiéndoles perdón como cualquier mortal debería hacerlo. – Sonreí al oírlo y me llené de orgullo. – He tardado en comprender que mi lucha es por la libertad de todos, no solo de mi pueblo.

> Partiré hacia Minrathous a liberar a los humanos de la opresión del Qun. Lucharé para otorgarles libertad que merecen como personas invaluables. Quienes deseen seguirme, serán bienvenido. Quienes deseen quedarse… serán comprendidos.

> Aquí se respetará el libre pensamiento y la voluntad de cada uno. Aquellos que consideren que no vale su vida la lucha por la libertad de los humanos, podrán quedarse en la protección de estos bosques que los humanos no han tocado. Aquellos que quieran luchar por la libertad de todos, podrán acompañarme.

\- Escuchen a Solas. – levanté mi voz y noté los ojos de _él_ situarse sobre mí al enfrentar a _su_ ejército y hablarles desde mi corazón. – Nadie solicitará sacrificios que no sean deseados. Pero la libertad es de todas las razas ¡Incluso los Qunari! – Toro sonrió. – No estamos aquí para obligar a nadie a pensar como nosotros querríamos, estamos aquí para luchar por una tierra, un hogar, un nuevo mañana para los elfos, libre de tiranía y gobernado por nosotros como raza libre. – sonreí - Estamos aquí para luchar por la libertad de TODAS las razas… - una brisa fresca corrió y levantó mis cabellos oscuros, miré al pueblo élfico que se extendía delante de mí y sentí orgullo por mis hermanos. Orgullo por el pueblo, por lo que defendíamos.

> No bajaré los brazos… LES JURO… no bajaré JAMÁS los brazos cuando de la libertad de mi pueblo se trate. Yo también le entrego mi vida en esta lucha… - los elfos me miraban. – También les entrego mi vida a ustedes,_ nuestro _pueblo… Y aunque tenga que morir para lograr la libertad del pueblo de los elfos… Lo haré con honor y orgullo. Pues solo yo soy dueña de mi alma y mis actos son los que dictarán mi valía… Mi amor por la libertad la demostraré en esta lucha, donde les prometo, LES ASEGURO, que no me daré por vencida. Jamás…

Onnär suspiró molesto y se arrodilló frente a Solas y le habló en susurros para que solo nosotros oyéramos, no así el pueblo de elfos libres. – No quiero oírte decir que no debo inclinarme ante nadie. – se quejó el Comandante. – Acepta este homenaje como muestra de que eres un maldito delirante que has puesto nuestro mundo de cabezas una y otra vez, Fen’Harel. – Solas sonrió se acercó a Onnär, tomó su brazo y lo hizo ponerse de pie. – No te bastó con tenerme a tu lado en Arlathan, sino también en Thedas… - bromeó. – Y sin embargo, a pesar de la sorpresa que me genera tu decisión, – el elfo golpeó en con una palmada amistosa y fuerte el brazo de Solas – es un verdadero _orgullo_ contar con un líder que muestra sus errores a su pueblo, los asume en voz alta y pide perdón. No conocí mejor líder que tú, Fen’Harel. – agachó la cabeza. – Es un honor acompañarte donde nos lleve el destino.

\- No te inclines ante nadie y no me adules. – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Eres un maldito rebelde y no puedo mirar a un costado cuando lucharemos por la libertad de otros… Cuentas con mis habilidades. – luego me miró y me hizo una pequeña reverencia con un movimiento de cabeza. – Espero que llegues a los talones de quienes fueron tus padres. – oí que me decía, le sonreí.

\- Los superará. – le dijo Solas sin mirarme, me sonrojé. Onnär lo miró y sonrió para finalmente asentir. Luego se acercó a sus elfos guerreros y levantó su espada:

\- ¡¡Que nuestra existencia sea un acto de rebelión!! – gritó y sus elfos levantaron sus espadas y lo siguieron en el movimiento, aunque podía ver la sorpresa y confusión en sus miradas. Por supuesto, Solas les había enseñado a pensar y eso harían… pensarían si realmente consideraban que la vida de los humanos valía la de ellos… pero por el momento, por respeto a su Comandante, levantaban sus espadas. La respuesta final daría luego.

Cullen dio un paso al frente y se situó junto a mí. Noté lo incómodo que se sentía al levantar su voz pero supongo que sentía que debía decir algo: - Desde ya pido perdón en el nombre de la humanidad por el modo en el que nos hemos comportado durante siglos con ustedes. No soy responsable de los actos de otros, pero represento a mi raza… Aquella raza a la que no están dispuestos de ayudar muchos de ustedes ¡Y tienen razón! La historia demuestra que hemos traicionado su confianza en el pasado… y solo puedo hablar por mí al decirles que jamás los traicionaré. – yo sonreí. – Defenderé a los elfos como si fueran hermanos… Defenderé a los enanos como si fueran mi raza, defenderé a los Qunari como si fueran humanos… porque la importancia no radica en qué raza somos… sino en que somos personas…

\- … lo que nos transforma en personas _dignas_… - dije, repitiendo lo que el Libertador de los Elfos una vez mencionó y Solas sonrió.

\- Y la dignidad nos otorga _valor_… - continuó Solas… Dorian dio un paso hacia adelante y se situó al lado de Solas.

\- … lo que nos hace _invaluables_. – yo miré a Dorian sorprendida, pues había oído todas mis palabras cuando había recitado todo lo que Solas me había enseñado y sonreí; él miró el suelo, pero luego de unos segundo levantó la vista y miró a los elfos. – Como representante de Tevinter también quiero pedir perdón a los elfos. Perdón por toda la historia de sangre derramada en nuestras tierras. Pero estamos aquí, frente a ustedes, al lado de su libertador, para luchar _por todos_… Para cambiar el presente, para lograr un nuevo futuro ¿Podemos acaso asegurar que cambiaremos las cosas? No, no podemos… Pero los que estamos aquí frente a ustedes estamos dispuestos a morir en el intento… - Toro dio un paso al frente y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Dorian.

\- Qunari, elfos, humanos y enanos… - levantó su voz. – No importa la raza, no importa una mierda. Lo importante el respetar a cada uno y sus creencias, sin someter a nadie según lo que nosotros creemos. Es un concepto muy difícil de comprender ¡Mierda! ¡A Fen’Harel le tomó muchos años! – Solas sonrió y asintió levemente. – Pero aquí estamos, sin máscaras, sin escudos, sin mentiras… estamos frente a ustedes como estaremos frente a Tevinter y la Capilla Andrastina… Lucharemos por nuestros ideales… o moriremos en el intento.

Briala se acercó al grupo y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas habló: - Aprenderemos a dejar las máscaras de lado… Dejaremos de vivir mentiras para manipular a los demás. No importa el título que cada uno tenga, no importa la nobleza o las tierras que posean. Importa ser libres, libres para soñar, libres para crear, libres para reír, para amar… - de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas y me pregunté cuál sería el recuerdo del pasado que la lastimaba tan agudamente como para hacerla llorar al hablar de libertad. - ¡¡Destrozaremos los títulos que nos separan!! ¡¡Nadie será más importante que otro, PORQUE TODOS SOMOS INVALUABLES!!

Maevaris se acercó al grupo que acababa de hablar: - Humanos, elfos, Tevinter u Orlais… No importa lo que representa una raza o un pedazo de tierra, importa cultivarnos en libertad y pensamiento para tener una existencia consciente que nos permita mejorar nuestras condiciones de vida y la del prójimo. – dijo la maga. – No importa la diferencia, no importa el que es “diferente”. Lo que importa es que todos somos invaluables, todos somos dignos, todos somos personas, todos somos diversos… y lucharemos por todos ¡¡POR LA MARAVILLA DE LA DIVERSIDAD, POR SER!! – gritó sonriente - Hombres y mujeres, todos serán respetados, sin importar razas o credos. Lucharemos por la libertad de_ ser_, de elegir vivir como queremos, de sentirnos “seres”, simplemente ser libres sin hacer daño al prójimo.

\- ¡Por la libertad de todos! – gritó Cullen y levantó su espada. Onnär se acercó y levantó su espada también, acompañando al Comandante humano en un acto de unión que los elfos miraron con sorpresa.

\- No he visto esta sabiduría en mucho tiempo entre los diferentes representantes de las razas… - dijo Onnär. - He caminado durante eras y es la primera vez que veo a personas sensatas avanzar hacia la guerra para luchar por el pueblo. Aquí… - nos señaló a todos - … no se lucha por riquezas, títulos o puestos políticos. Aquí se lucha por ustedes, por nosotros, ¡POR TODOS! ¡POR LA LIBERTAD DE TODOS! – los elfos lo acompañaron en el grito, esta vez en voz alta y con convicción. Solas hizo brillar sus manos y tomó la mía, yo la hice brillar y miré a Dorian que estaba del lado izquierdo de Solas. Para mi sorpresa, Solas tomó la mano de Dorian, quien hizo lo mismo y los tres magos las levantamos manifestando nuestras auras. Fiona se acercó a nosotros y tomó mi mano derecha, liberando su aura y luego Praianna hizo lo mismo y tomó a Cullen, quien aún sostenía la espada en lo alto.

\- Luchemos por el mago y por el templario… - dijo Praianna. – Luchemos por el arquero y el lancero. Luchemos por el guerrero y el campesino, por el rey y el plebeyo. Luchemos por el hogar y por el pueblo.

\- ¡POR LA LIBERTAD DEL PUEBLO! – gritó Fiona. - ¡POR LA LIBERTAD DE TODOS!

\- ¡POR UN MAÑANA JUSTO! – gritó Varric y se acercó a Toro, quien tomaba la mano de Dorian y tomó su mano. – Mierda, no quería tener que hablar, pero algo tenía que decir en representación de los enanos, ¿no? – dijo en voz baja a Toro.

\- Te entiendo. Me sucedió lo mismo. – contestó. – Además de que me siento muy orgulloso de mi Vint. – Onnär se acercó a Varric y tomó la mano del enano, Briala hizo lo mismo, tomando la mano de Onnär, y a su lado se situó Maevaris, seguida por Nessara y Thengal, quienes hicieron lo mismo.

\- Esta es la unión de las razas de Thedas… Y esta es la lucha por el futuro, donde pasado y presente se unen para moldear un futuro más justo. – continuó hablando Onnär. - Con pensamiento libre e independiente… Y todos seremos los responsables del mañana que queramos moldear… ¡Moldeemos, pues, nuestro mañana! ¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS!? – para mi sorpresa no fueron los guerreros los que más fuerte gritaron, sino los elfos que no sostenían armas._ El pueblo de los elfos_… Aquellos seres que no iban a aportar al mundo sangre o espada, sino aquellos seres capaces de construir casas, plantar semillas, cuidar niños y ancianos… _El pueblo de los elfos_. Ellos levantaron su voz con tanta fuerza que opacaron el canto de guerra de los ejércitos… y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… y pude ver lágrimas en los ojos de todos: Cullen, Praianna, Fiona, yo, Solas, Dorian, Toro, Varric, Onnär, Briala, Maevaris, Nassara, Thegal y Arel que se acercó para tomar sus manos.

Solas miró a los elfos. – Ustedes son el motivo por el que iré a la guerra. – les dijo. - La libertad de mi pueblo y de las razas es lo que nos da fuerzas y nos une.

> No espero una respuesta inmediata. Mañana partiremos a Minrathous y quienes deseen hacerlo, me acompañarán. Cualquier duda que tengan estaré aquí para responder…

Dicho aquello soltó mi mano y la de Dorian y guardó su aura. Dorian se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos, llorando. No supe interpretar su emoción, pero lo sostuve con fuerzas, como tantas veces él también lo había hecho. Sentí un ariete abrazarnos, y supe que Toro se nos había echado encima.

\- ¿Nosotros también? Queremos ayudar – oí a mis espaldas y por la voz alterada supe que se acercaron algunos espíritus. Solas los miró.

\- Ustedes volverán al Más Allá. – les dijo. – Minrathous no es un lugar seguro para de los su tipo. Rápidamente los atarán y los obligarán a la servidumbre. No quiero ver a ninguno que me siga. – ordenó y yo volví a reír.

\- Yo iré también. – se acercó una pequeñita a Solas y tomó su capa. Él sonrió y Arel se acercó y la tomó en brazos.

\- Vaya, mi pequeña Lana es más valiente que otros elfos adultos, ¿no? – le dijo a la niña lanzándola por los aires, ella rio. – Más valiente que Athil. – bromeó, pero la elfa no escuchó.

\- Te lo agradezco, Lana. – dijo Solas. – Pero tú no tienes edad para acompañarme. – la niña se enojó, yo reí, solté a Dorian de mis brazos que también sonreía, Toro lo abrazó y permanecieron juntos mientras me acerqué a los elfos, con Nessara detrás de mí fascinada por la pequeña.

\- ¿Puedo alzarla? – pidió a Arel que se la entregó y tomó a la niña.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo luchar por la libertad de todos? – insistió la niña.

\- Porque eres pequeña y la guerra no es para los niños. – dijo Solas. – Así que te quedarás aquí con tu padre.

\- Ah, no, no, no. – dijo Arel. – Yo no me quedaré aquí, Fen’Harel. Yo iré contigo y seré ejemplo para mi niña. – Miró a Nessara haciendo uso a las palabras que ella había usado con anterioridad. Solas sonrió y asintió.

\- Eres más valiente que Fen’Harel, quien tardó tres años en tener los huevos suficientes para luchar por todos… - bromeó Nessara contándoselo a Lana, yo reí alegremente y Solas levantó una ceja a nuestra amiga.

\- En mi defensa debo decir que tengo miles de años que me mantenían unido al pasado. Y muy pocos años que me unen al presente. – Nessara le sonrió. Varric comenzó a reír al escuchar las palabras Nessara.

\- ¡Vaya! La elfa te ha dado justo en el centro del culo. – rio a carcajadas, Dorian se tentó y se sumó a la charla con Toro a su lado, abrazándolo con un brazo cruzado sobre sus hombros. - ¿Recuerdas cuando me hablaste desilusionado de aquella historia que te había contado – agregó Varric - con un pescador que perdió a su mujer e hijo y no hizo nada para cambiar su destino excepto mirar las estrellas en soledad? – Solas asintió. Varric continuó - Y yo te corregí diciéndote que lo habías entendido todo mal. – volvió a asentir. – Tú eres el pescador, querido elfo. Y estás viviendo la vida en Thedas por primera vez… y ¿qué te dije a modo de conclusión? – Solas lo miró y sonrió.

\- Que la vida continúa, que así funciona el mundo. Todo lo que uno construye se quiebra, que lo que uno tiene se pierde… que las únicas opciones que tenemos son tirarnos a llorar o seguir.

\- Y tú elegiste seguir… - concluyó Varric. – Felicitaciones, Solas. Por primera vez desde que despertaste, puedes considerarte un auténtico thedestre... – el enano rio. – Y sé que será abrumador oírlo, pero es cierto de todas formas. – Toro apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Solas, apartándose de Dorian.

\- Y cuentas con todos para acompañarte… Y si alguna vez dudan de ti:_ cuentas conmigo_. – hizo referencia a la vez que Solas le había dicho que contaba con él para salir adelante cuando abandonó el Qun. Solas sonrió y esta vez dejó que la mano amistosa de Toro descansara sobre su hombro en símbolo de apoyo sin quitársela. 


	90. Lady Buscadora Cassandra: el día después de la victoria

“_Mira, Buscadora, si amas a un personaje lo haces atravesar por dolor, arruinas su vida, lo haces sufrir… Quizás incluso lo arrojas hacia una muerte heroica_” me había dicho Varric una vez en una de nuestra charlas cuando estábamos formando parte de la Inquisición ¿Elentari sería ese personaje tan amado que el Hacedor la arrojaría hacia una muerte heroica?, me preguntaba.

Cabalgaba en silencio al lado de Leliana y Vivienne pensando en todo lo que había descubierto en los últimos tres años y me preguntaba cómo hacer para mantener viva la Fe. Por algún motivo recordaba conversaciones con mis compañeros, mientras a lo lejos poco a poco íbamos viendo rastros de la guerra a la que nos aproximábamos…

“_Solas, si no te molesta que te pregunte ¿en qué crees?”_

“_En la causa y el efecto. En la sabiduría que otorga la propia recompensa y en promover el derecho de libertad en todas las personas que existen_.”

“_A eso no me refería…”_

“_Lo sé. Creo que los dioses élficos existieron, así como los viejos dioses de Tevinter. Pero no creo que ninguno de ellos hayan sido dioses, a menos que expandas la definición hasta el punto de lo absurdo. Valoro la idea de tu Hacedor: un dios que no necesita probar su poder. Ojalá otros dioses pensaran lo mismo_.”

Pensé en Solas. Las conversaciones con el elfo habían resultado ser placenteras. Era un ser sabio, lento para la ira, y parecía ser cauteloso con sus acciones. Pero después comprendimos muchas cosas que en aquellos días ni siquiera habríamos sido capaces de imaginar: el tiempo había templado su carácter. Solas era un ser milenario… Había tenido la gracia de la longevidad y había viajado durante demasiado tiempo por este mundo. Me preguntaba cómo era que no llegaba a cansarse. En estos momento, por ejemplo, yo me preguntaba si valía la pena luchar bajo el estandarte de la Capilla, cuando sabía que muchas injusticias se llevarían adelante en los próximos tiempos.

La Capilla no iba a dejar que se dijera la verdad sobre Justinia, la Heraldo o Fen’Harel. Iban a masacrarlos, aun cuando Leliana se opusiera. Serían enemigos políticos_ y _religiosos… El problema entre magos y templarios crecería, la brecha se haría más pronunciada… El miedo que dejarían los actos de Solas sobre Thedas serían inestimables.

Me entristecí al pensar que aquello que Justinia había intentado prevenir lo estábamos acrecentando en estos momentos con Leliana, la Mano Izquierda y Derecha de la Divina Justinia partiendo hacia una guerra que siempre habíamos intentado evitar, pero ahora estábamos barajando la posibilidad de llamar a una Nueva Marcha Exaltada, Leliana lo había hablado conmigo en la complicidad de nuestra amistad.

“_Solas, ¿alguna vez pensando en modificar los Círculos desde dentro? Tienes lo necesario: conocimiento y sabiduría, podrías marcar la diferencia_.”

“_Admiro tu optimismo. Pero pregúntate honestamente cómo habrían reaccionado los Templarios. No tengo dudas de que me hubieran transformado en Tranquilo. Mis estudios amenazan las ideas ya establecidas. Nunca habría sido tolerado._” Tan cierto como me había dicho aquella vez. Sus conocimientos amenazaban las ideas ya establecidas… y los humanos no se lo perdonarían.

Me preguntaba qué haría yo cuando todo se desmoronara. Una Guerra Santa tiene sus vencedores y perdedores. Y por algún motivo estaba segura de que yo estaría dentro de los perdedores. Con todo lo que sabía no podría silenciar la verdad, aun cuando contradijera versos del Cantar de la Luz. Aun cuando mi Fe siguiera existiendo, aun cuando no había dejado de creer en el Hacedor o en Andraste, simplemente cuestionaba las interpretaciones convenientes de los versos de nuestro Cantar. Pero tampoco se me perdonarían cuestionar las ideas ya establecidas: como a Solas… Me harían Tranquila, pero al no ser maga… La única manera de quitar mis emociones y someterme a sus necesidades, sería con mi muerte.

Miré la noche estrellada sobre mi cabeza y recordé cuando Solas se refirió sobre la Orden de Los Buscadores de la Verdad como una organización. “_Dales suficiente tiempo y serán corruptos. Para sobrevivir, una organización tiene que almacenar recursos; esos recursos se acumulan de forma inevitable hasta que el propósito original, aunque fuera puro en un principio, es perdido al final_” Y había sido así, por ella había dejado la Orden. Pero ¿Y la Capilla? Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un sitio para consolar corazones turbados y buscar igualdad entre todos, justicia o sabiduría. Hacía tiempo que era un brazo político poderoso y Leliana lo había transformado en una amenaza.

Tres años se habían sucedido desde que había vencido a Corifeus, y un año desde que Elentari había tenido la valentía de disolver la Inquisición, evitando de ese modo el futuro inevitable de la corrupción que ya yacía en ella… Tres años desde que Fen’Harel había decidido que las otras razas no valíamos la pena. Y ahora, el final… estábamos llegando al final. Tarde o temprano lo enfrentaríamos, estaba segura, y tendríamos que ver dónde quedábamos.

No me aterraba la batalla, _le tenía miedo al día después de la victoria_… Si ganábamos nosotros y lo matábamos ¿Qué sería de los elfos? ¿Qué sería de Elentari? ¿Qué sería de los magos? ¿Qué sería de quienes habíamos acompañado a la Divina Victoria a la guerra alegando que Fen’Harel, creador del Velo, quería destrozarnos? ¿Qué sería de estas personas blasfemas y carentes de Fe? ¿Alguien nos cuestionaría? ¿O mirarían hacia otro costado, ocultando el polvo de las palabras de Solas bajo la alfombra, para que nadie viera la mugre que había dejado la verdad? El elfo había creado el Velo y había dado lugar a la existencia de Thedas, ¿qué lugar ocupaba el Hacedor en todo esto? ¿Aquella verdad, de ser aceptada, serviría solo para someter hasta el hartazgo a los magos y elfos? O éstos, cansados de la opresión ¿se levantarían en contra de las espadas de la esclavitud y el sometimiento? Por otro lado estaba el tema del Rito de la Tranquilidad. Ya no guardaría aquel secreto por mucho más tiempo. La muerte de Justinia había sido consecuencia de este secreto que nadie se animó a compartir. Yo iba a compartirlo, así como Solas había compartido la verdad acerca del Velo y sí, ambos haríamos temblar a la realidad establecida, así que seguramente seríamos ejecutados con el mismo gusto por la sociedad…

Mythal, por otro lado, había dicho que la humanidad fue creada a partir de la sangre de Dragón ¿Qué tipo de disparate era éste? ¿Era cierto o solo jugaba con nosotros como lo haría un dios caprichoso que desea mentir a su pueblo para someterlo con miedos? En Solas confiaba, en la elfa no. Ella había sido una de los _Evanuris_, y si bien se había unido a la lucha de Fen’Harel por la libertad de la opresión, no la conocía lo suficiente como para aceptar sus palabras sin cuestionamientos. Él era otra historia, lo conocía un poco, a pesar de todo. Y creía en sus relatos, pero ella... Decir que los dragones nos dieron vida era simplemente algo que me negaba a creer… Además durante nuestro primer encuentro había notado en la elfa el desprecio que sentía hacia nosotros. Ella no estaba aquí por la libertad de las razas, no. Ella tenía sus propios motivos y despreciaba a los humanos, solo nos había tratado con paciencia porque deseaba la sangre de Alistair… que yo no se la habría dado.

Por la noche nuestros soldados prepararon tiendas improvisadas para descansar. Vivienne se despidió de nosotros y luego Leliana hizo lo mismo. Yo la tomé del brazo antes de que me diera tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos y la soledad de la noche. – Espera, Leliana. – le dije. – Deseo hablar. – Ella me miró sorprendida, pero cedió ante mi pedido.

\- Por supuesto, Cassandra. – dijo. Yo suspiré y solté su brazo.

\- Quiero que hablemos del rumbo de nuestros actos. – pedí. Ella me miró sin comprender mis palabras. - ¿Qué sucederá luego de que venzamos a Fen’Harel? – y noté sobre sus ojos total comprensión.

\- Las Sumas Sacerdotisas no simpatizan con mi accionar, y lo sabes. – comenzó la Divina Victoria, yo asentí. – No están de acuerdo con la libertad que les doy a los magos y están en mayor desacuerdo con la presencia del Colegio de Encantadores y su creciente reputación.

\- Que el Colegio funcione solo demuestra que los magos no necesitan a la Capilla para dirigir sus actos. – dije. Ella asintió. – Aunque sabes bien que la magia _debe_ ser controlada.

\- El Colegio desde sus comienzos contó con los templarios del Santuario… - dijo Leliana. – Creo que tanto tú como yo estamos de acuerdo con que la magia debe ser controlada. Pero sin abusos. Los magos son tan valiosos como lo son los Templarios. – asentí. Si había alguien en este mundo que podía entender tanto a Templarios como a Magos era yo. Yo había sido una de esas personas ciegas que solo veían en los magos aquellos seres egoístas que deseaban solo poder, pero la vida me había hecho conocer a un gran hombre, mi gran amor y mi gran pérdida. Su ausencia aún me dolía pero los años que estuve a su lado me habían enseñado que no todos los magos querían ver el mundo arder… y valía la pena tratarlos con respeto.

\- Lo sé. – dije. – Los magos deben ser tratados con respecto, pero controlados. Pues es cierto que tienen poderes suficientes para generar daños a gran escala.

\- Cassandra. Yo no soy maga y tengo poder para generar daño a gran escala. – me dijo. Yo la miré.

\- Lo sé, Leliana. Y lo estamos generando. – dije.

\- Sí, una guerra siempre tiene sus muertes innecesarias y dolorosas. Pero las almas encontrarán la paz en nuestro Hacedor. Sin embargo, lo que quiero decir, es que todos, magos o no magos, podemos generar daño a gran escala. Solo que los relatos se han encargado de darles una imagen errónea a los magos. Pero conozco hombres y mujeres con espadas y dagas que han hecho grandes daños.

\- Tienes razón. – dije. – Pero son estos pensamientos los que no son tolerados en la Capilla. – Leliana asintió.

\- Por lo tanto mis cortos años como máxima autoridad en la Capilla genera cuestionamientos y amenazas a mi autoridad. Sé que son muchas las Sumas Sacerdotisas que buscan con ansias mi muerte para poder llamar a una nueva elección. – yo asentí. – Por otro lado, sabes que luego de los sucesos acontecidos en Kirkwall por Anders, los Templarios se alejaron de la Capilla…

\- … alegando que Justinia misma había instado a los magos a rebelarse contra la autoridad de ésta y buscar su independencia. – Leliana asintió. – Los Buscadores de la verdad rompieron el Acuerdo Nevarro…

\- Así es.

\- Sin embargo, la Orden Templaria ha perdido adeptos estos últimos años…

\- Como fuerza militar de la Capilla, pero el Santuario ha ganado nuevos reclusos, jóvenes, con ansias de ayudar a los magos… Y son Templarios, en teoría…

\- … muchos de éstos son hermanos de algún mago o familiar directo, desean un trato diferente hacia los magos. – Leliana asintió.

\- Así es, Cass. La historia misma de nuestra religión nos ensaña que hubo un tiempo en el que el caos era tan injusto que se formó la Orden a los Buscadores de la Verdad y con ellos la primera Inquisición. No recordar nuestra propia historia sería un disparate. – me aclaró. – Por supuesto que eran otros tiempos donde magos no tenían control alguno sobre sus actos arcanos y las consecuencias en la sociedad, por lo que se produjeron grandes atrocidades, entre ellas, el asalto a la Ciudad Dorada… - asentí. – Seríamos tontas al olvidar quiénes somos los humanos y de qué somos capaces. Pero no es ese el punto, ni allí radica mi lucha. – me aclaró. – No, Cassandra. Yo creo que los magos deben tener control, pero no un control opresivo del modo en el que se lo hacía, ni disminuir su calidad como personas y entes de una sociedad. Ellos deberán responder a la justicia de nuestro pueblo, pero no tienen por qué ser recluidos, escondidos en grandes torres como si de apestados se tratara. No. La sociedad debe convivir con los magos y de ese modo encontrar las leyes necesarias, las restricciones justas, y el miedo y la superstición ir perdiéndose poco a poco. - yo asentí. - ¿Crees que eso sea posible? – ambas guardamos silencio.

\- Ya no sé qué creer en estos momentos. Creo que hemos logrado mucho, Leliana. – le dije. – Pero Solas puede destruirlo todo. – ella asintió. – Justo cuando queremos demostrar que la magia no debe ser temida un mago de gran poder ataca a Thedas.

\- Pero otra maga de gran poder nos salvará. – afirmó. Ella y yo nos miramos, sí. Estaba segura de que Elentari lucharía por todas las razas. Asentí finalmente. – Quizás la sociedad pueda comprender que la magia no es un castigo, es un don. Un don que si dejamos de temer conoceremos más y podremos mejorar nuestras condiciones de vida. – asentí. – Liberar a nuestros magos nos hará asemejarnos un poco más a Tevinter y recordemos que también queremos limar asperezas con la Capilla del Norte. Expandir nuestra influencia y el Cantar de la Luz Andrastino al Norte.

\- Serías recordada como una gran Divina si logras que el Norte adopte nuestro Cantar… - dije.

\- No es ese mi principal objetivo. – me aclaró. – Me conformo con evitar la destrucción de Thedas por el momento. Y con Dorian como Arconte Imperial. – sonrió. – Si él se encuentra ocupando ese cargo nos facilitará las relaciones. Aunque al ser miembro del Magisterio sería difícil lograrlo. Pero siempre podríamos poner algún miembro de los Lucerni en el cargo, si alguno de es maese.

\- Pero el Divino… - susurré.

\- No tengo el agrado de conocerlo en profundidad, por lo que aún no puedo dilucidar su juego, pero espero poder hacerlo en un futuro. – me dijo. Yo asentí de nuevo.

\- Me dejas mucho más tranquila, Leliana. – le confesé. – Saber que nuestros objetivos no son tan diferentes mi tranquiliza. – ella sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre mi antebrazo.

\- Nuestros objetivos son los mismos que comenzaron con la Inquisición. – me dijo. – Quizás tú tienes un modo de ver las cosas y yo otro, pero eres mi mano derecha, ¿no? Tú capacidad de ver este mundo a tu modo, hará que yo amplíe el panorama. – las dos nos miramos. – Hemos recorrido largos caminos para estar donde nos encontramos…

\- … tenemos el futuro de Thedas al alcance de nuestras manos. – dije, ella asintió. – Pero podríamos perderlo todo.

\- Soy muy consciente de ello. – me aclaró. – Por el momento nuestra prioridad es Elentari. – yo asentí. – Mantenerla con vida y ayudarla a enfrentar a Solas. El resto iremos viendo, paso a paso. – volví a asentir.

\- Paso a paso, querida amiga. – dije y ella me sonrió, asintió y luego quitó su mano de mi antebrazo y se despidió con una reverencia. – Paso a paso. – susurré, luego de que Leliana se había alejado del interior de la tienda.


	91. Decisiones

Era la noche y los elfos de Fen’Harel habían preparado una cena para todos, eran desconfiados algunos de ellos, otros no, pues conocían a los miembros de la Inquisición, incluso había quienes tenían sus propias historias en las que los habíamos ayudado durante nuestra guerra contra Corifeus.

Solas estaba de pie junto a una gran hoguera donde Arel tenía un ukelele y recitaba canciones. Muchos elfos se habían alejado de nosotros, desconfiados, pero otros estaban a nuestro alrededor disfrutando de la noche. – Y dime, Solas… - comenzó Varric. - ¿Qué es exactamente este sitio?

\- Los Bosques antiguos de Arlathan. – le contestó.

\- No me dirás que estamos cerca de mi hogar. – preguntó Dorian, Solas asintió. – No puede ser, notaríamos un ejército élfico a nuestro alrededor.

\- Aparentemente no lo han hecho. – le dijo Solas, burlón. – Aunque debo agregar que estos bosques son un sitio donde el Velo se encuentra muy adelgazado y la conexión con el Más Allá lo vuelve peligroso para cualquiera que intente atravesarlo. Su superficie es amplia y nosotros estamos ocultos por magia ancestral, lo que permite a algunos espíritus estar presentes aquí sin sufrir distorsiones.

> Los magos soñadores que aquí nos encontramos hemos realizado hechizos desconocidos para esta Era que han protegido este sitio y permiten a los espíritus vagabundear sin sentir la locura del mundo estático de Thedas. 

> No habría sido fácil encontrarnos aunque lo desearan, debo admitirlo Dorian. – aclaró Solas. Dorian le sonrió, aceptando la tregua. - De todas formas… el lugar es temporal. Pronto sabrán que estamos aquí y tendremos que partir a alguna tierra que definitivamente sea de los elfos.

\- ¿Pretendes tener otro Halamshiral? – preguntó Praianna.

\- Por supuesto que no. – contestó Solas molesto. – No una tierra que repita la historia de su predecesor, no. Sino una que sea para los elfos de forma permanente.

\- ¿Lo lograrás? – se preguntó sí misma, pero Solas le respondió.

\- Eso espero, Heroína. – ella lo miró con esa curiosidad que ya había visto en sus ojos.

\- Solas… - habló Cullen, él lo miró con curiosidad. - ¿Cómo pretendes llegar a Minrathous y enfrentar a los Qunari?

\- A través…

\- … de un _Eluvian_. – finalizó Cullen. – No me refiero a eso. Sino que en el Sur te reconocen como el enemigo. Lamentablemente, Leliana ha ayudado a propagar tu imagen como la de nuestro enemigo. Has visto la ira de la Madre Inés… Eso fue un pequeño ejemplo de lo que encontrarás al enfrentar a los Qunari. Te usarán mientras seas útil, luego intentarán aprisionarte. – me sorprendí por las palabras del Comandante, ¿acaso tenía interés genuino en la seguridad de Solas? Si era así, me sorprendería una vez más.

Onnär, el elfo que había hablado por la mañana con Solas y parecía ser Comandante de sus ejércitos habló primero. - No esperaríamos otra cosa de tu raza. – le dijo, Solas levantó una mano para tranquilizarlo.

\- Por eso Cullen lo ha planteado. – contesté molesta, defendiendo ahora a Cullen. Onnär me miró. – Lo ha planteado abiertamente para dialogar una solución, dime ¿dónde está la traición?

\- Que un humano sea honesto ya es todo un hallazgo. – dijo y sonrió. – Pero no ha sido mi intención comenzar una discusión, el Comandante _shem_ demuestra integridad en sus actos. 

Cullen se puso a mi lado por primera vez desde que había huido de la Encrucijada y apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro. Solas clavó la vista sobre aquella mano y comprendí dos cosas: Cullen no había visto nada raro cuando atravesó el _Eluvian_, de lo contrario no estaría tocándome, me había dejado bien claro que no deseaba ser la sombra de Solas, y la segunda era que estaba dispuesto a pelear por mí contra él. Yo miré a Solas y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Solas no me desvió la mirada, por lo que asumí que él también lucharía… ¡Creadores! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

\- Hemos visto de primera mano lo que sucedió con el ejército Templario… - dijo Cullen mirándonos. – Eso es lo que encontraremos luego de derrotar a los Qunari. Responsabilidad de nuestros actos y responder a los cargos que la Capilla ponga sobre nosotros.

\- Teniendo a Leliana como Divina, debería ser ninguno. – dijo Fiona. Guardamos silencio, ella nos miró a todos… - ¿No?

\- Leliana es una mujer inteligente. – dijo Solas. – Tendrá que entregar a alguien para calmar a las masas… Si es que hay demasiados reclamos.

\- Ha movido el avispero antes de tiempo. – dijo Toro refiriéndose a Leliana.

\- En realidad Solas ha movido el avispero con su terquedad de presentarse como nuestro enemigo. – Solas y Dorian se miraron. – Fue así, querido elfo. No puedes negarlo.

\- Bien… Obviamente seré yo a quien quieran las masas, como bien lo ha explicado Dorian. – dijo Solas. – Gracias por aclarar obviedades.

\- Sabes que no permitiré que te maten, Solas. – dije, Cullen me miró. – No cuando aún tenemos que luchar por nuestra raza. – aclaré rápidamente. Sentí una ansiedad en mi cuerpo. Una frase molestaba al otro y viceversa. Solas me sostuvo la mirada en reproche por la aclaración final.

\- Nunca esperamos menos de ti, pequeña. – dijo Varric suspirando. – Este lugar parece bastante escondido… - propuso. – Si evitamos que tomen los _Eluvian_s… entonces no habrá problemas.

\- Otro tema es que Inés y los templarios conocen los _Eluvian_s y para qué sirven. – dijo Cullen. – Hemos intentado no mencionarte demasiado, Solas. Pero creo que Leliana se encargó de plantar frente contra Fen’Harel y dejarle claro a los reinos que eres el enemigo. Quizás Varric puede esclarecer el panorama, ya que has estado en contacto con ella.

\- Es cierto. Desde que nos has declarado la guerra ella se ha encargado de hablar con Gaspard y Anora para que sean consciente de la amenaza que representas. No solo eso, sino que también ha hablado de la creación del Velo y tus ansias por destruirlo… Ya sabes. Ha hecho temblar los cimientos de la fe andrastina. Te ha presentado como la competencia número uno del Hacedor…

\- Pero siempre te ha mencionado como “Fen’Harel”, nadie ha relacionado tu nombre con el del _Evanuri._ Si eso sirve para algo. – dijo Toro.

Solas mantuvo silencio pensando en las implicancias de aquellas palabras.

\- Si podemos reestablecer el orden en Tevinter y tengo algún puesto en el Magisterio de nuevo podría proteger a Solas, el Sur no se mete con el Norte, saben cómo es. – dijo Dorian. - Aunque intenten mandar a sus templarios, nosotros valoramos a los grandes magos, y Solas, tú eres un ser milenario. Tampoco dejaría que mueras.

\- Gracias, Dorian.

\- Entonces ese es nuestro objetivo. Reestablecer el orden en Tevinter. – dije.

\- Bella, me hieres. – se quejó Dorian. – Pensé que ese _siempre_ había sido el objetivo. – yo revoleé mis ojos hacia arriba molesta porque era obvio que sí.

\- No nos olvidemos que cuando nuestra población vea a los elfos habrá molestias generalizadas. Han desaparecido y los humanos se han visto forzados a realizar trabajos displacenteros. – dijo Maevaris.

\- Como continuarán haciéndolo. – se plantó Solas.

\- Como continuarán haciéndolo, Solas. – se quejó Dorian. – _Gracias por aclarar obviedades._ – se burló. - No obligaremos a los elfos a fregar pisos… Lo sé. Estamos aquí para reescribir la historia… Intentaremos abolir la esclavitud, lo sé, lo sé… - Solas miró a Dorian con sorpresa.

\- Vaya, ¡al fin has decidido dejar de competir contra un lomoplumoso y liberar a tu pueblo! – aplaudió. – Bravo, Dorian… Los imperios se alzan y caen… Arlathan no fue más inocente que Tevinter… pero si uno realmente quiere superar límites, ser un hombre que transgrede…

\- _Libera a todas las razas que viven en Tevinter_… - finalizó Dorian. – Me lo habías dicho durante nuestra lucha contra Corifeus.

\- Me alegra saber que no lo has olvidado.

\- Yo no, tú sí. – molestó. Varric y Toro rieron, Solas simplemente lo miró. Dorian, satisfecho por haberlo dejado sin contestación, continuó: – Lo importante es que lo has recordado justo a tiempo, ¿no?

\- Justo a tiempo para liberar a _tu_ pueblo, mi querido mago ostentoso.

\- Basta ustedes dos. – se quejó Maevaris. – Son insoportables… - suspiró. - Yo creo que está claro que hemos sido traicionados desde el Magisterio, Dorian. 

\- Sí, pero a estas alturas cientos estarán muertos. – dijo Dorian. – Con suerte miembros del Magisterio también. – Mae asintió. – Fostan en primer lugar… - ambos magos de Tevinter rieron.

\- Oh, por favor… que Fostan sea uno de los fallecidos. – dijo ella.

\- Y Andratus siga con vida. – aclaró Dorian. Me pregunté quiénes serían los magos a los que hacían referencia.

\- Pero podrían estar todos vivos. – dijo la maga. – Fostan incluido. No vamos a ir a Minrathous basándonos en supuestos que nos otorguen ventajas a nosotros. Eso nunca suele suceder.

\- Cierto. – dijo Solas.

\- Otro tema son los Qunari. – dijo Toro.

\- ¿Sentimientos de culpa? – preguntó Dorian, Toro lo miró molesto.

\- Es mi gente y me gustaría no masacrarlos.

\- Eres optimista. – dijo Fiona. – Por lo que comprendo, somos nosotros los que tenemos miedo a que nos masacren.

\- Oh, hacen bien… un Qunari con armadura completa… Na, na… significa ¡problemas!

\- No te olvides del ejército Templario. – le recordó Cullen.

\- No los ataqué en la Encrucijada porque Elentari me detuvo. – dijo Solas - Tengo más poderes que los que conocían en mí. Mi pensamiento es rápido actualmente para la ejecución de hechizos.

\- Bien, pero habías dejado de lado la altanería ¡Hasta pediste perdón, Risitas! Volvamos al lado humilde, ¿quieres? – Solas asintió.

\- Prefiero esperar lo peor para una batalla, y sorprenderme cuando sucede lo mejor. – dijo Mae. – Bien. Entonces… Cuando nos vean llegar lo primero que pensarán es que somos el ejército de Fen’Harel viniendo a matarlos… ¿Cómo haremos para que sepan que estamos en el bando de ellos? Aunque no vean a Solas, con ver a los elfos atacarán.

\- Es cierto. – dijo Toro.

\- Eso podríamos solucionarlo con Mythal. – dijo Varric. – Ustedes, magos soñadores, podrían hablarle en sueños y explicarle que busque a Elentari o a Cullen o a alguien, claro que no Solas, para comunicar a Leliana que hemos convencido a Risitas para que deje de lado la locura y se una nuestra lucha.

\- ¿Cómo lo harías y por qué Mythal? – quiso saber Solas.

\- Ah, porque ella es un Dragón Celestial, ya sabes. Ahora que Alistair la ha liberado.

\- ¿Qué dices, Varric? – preguntó Solas sin comprender.

\- Ah, no te lo había contado completamente. – dijo Varric. – Cuando fuimos a los pantanos Tellari encontramos a Morrigan que portaba a Mythal. – Solas asintió. – Luego apareció la imagen de Mythal y nos contó la historia de los Dragones Celestiales.

\- Que es… - Solas lo instó a contarla.

\- ¿Quieres que repita los disparates de la elfa?

\- Por favor, maestro Tethras. – pidió. Varric suspiró.

\- Okay, okay. Dijo que la sangre de Dragón es la sangre del mundo y el origen de la magia de sangre. Que ustedes, los magos soñadores, moldeaban el mundo de Arlathan a través de la sangre de dragón, no así los magos no soñadores, que aprendieron a llevar a cabo ritos de magia de sangre para manipularla y poder moldear así Arlathan.

\- Todos los magos eran capaces de modifican Elvhenan. – dijo Solas. Varric lo miró algo molesto por la interrupción. – Nosotros, los magos soñadores, podemos modificar el Más Allá… Allí radica la diferencia. Más Allá y mundo de la vigilia eran uno solo, por lo que nuestros pensamientos podían dar forma al mundo, y los ecos de nuestra magia resonaba en una melodía sin fin… - el rostro de Solas se entristeció.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que me dijo o corregirás todo lo que diga?

\- Lo siento, continúa.

\- Bien, sin interrupciones Risitas. – pidió. – Luego los _Evanuris_ se volvieron locos y comenzaron la rebelión. Bla, bla. Luego contó que entró en Flemeth y le enseñó su propósito, preservar la sangre de dragón. Después dijo que había que detenerte porque ibas a desatar el caos en Thedas y no ibas a restablecer Elvhenan porque es imposible, ¡y en eso todos estuvimos de acuerdo! - rio. - Eso que has entendido ahora tú solito. – Solas asintió.

\- ¿Sabes que los dragones son solo hembras, no? – preguntó Solas. Varric lo miró. – La forma masculina de esas criaturas es el Draco. Lo pregunto porque te refieres al dragón en masculino. – luego guardó silencio. – Lo siento, continúa. – Varric suspiró.

\- No, no lo sabía, Risitas, pero ¿cuál es el punto de tu corrección? ¿Aparte de corregir? – Solas le sonrió pero no dijo nada. – Bien entonces dijo que con la creación del Velo la sangre de Dragón se corrompió y perdió su objetivo, que era moldear Elvhenan. Entonces crearon a los humanos, y uno de los primeros humanos que portan la sangre de dragón son los descendientes de Calenhad. – Solas rio.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿en serio dijo eso? – Varric lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Nos mintió?

\- Descaradamente. – contestó Solas. Y de pronto todos adoptamos un semblante serio. Mythal mintiendo a Alistair para que le diera su sangre, ¿qué ritual había realizado realmente? Solas notó nuestras miradas – Ella no los conoce. Comprendo la desconfianza que podrían haber despertado en ella… - la defendió. Yo lo miré con celos antes la defensa, y al momento reaccioné de lo que había hecho, Solas posó sus ojos sobre mí y me sonrió con malicia al notar mi emoción. Desvié la mirada. Solas defendiendo a Mythal, ¿y si no teníamos que defenderla? ¿Y si más bien teníamos que alertarnos porque la _Evanuri_ más poderosa nos hubiera mentido para tomar la sangre de Alistair?

\- ¿No es Mythal la misma elfa que viajó durante Eras en el interior de Flemeth? – preguntó Praianna. - ¿Cómo puede decir que no nos conoce? ¡Conoce Thedas desde hace Eras! – Solas no la contradijo y pareció pensar en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué tienes para decir en su defensa, Solas? – pregunté. Él me miró serio.

\- Es cierto lo que dice la Heroína, pero tendrá sus motivos para desconfiar…

\- Mentir. – corrigió Dorian. – Es peligroso que haya mentido para tomar sangre de Alistair.

\- Más le vale no haberle hecho daño. – se cruzó de brazos Praianna con su rostro enfurecido. - ¿Por qué mentiría de ese modo? – ella se acercó molesta a Solas. – Dime, ¿con qué fin?

\- No lo sé.

Varric volvió a hablar:

\- Bueno después dijo que Kieran, el hijo de Alistair, absorbió la esencia de Urthemiel y tú se la arrebataste cuando intentaste matarla. Que por cierto fue un acto bastante cobarde, Solas.

\- No nos vayamos por las ramas, maestro Tethras. – pidió.

\- Oh, ahora no quieres aclarar nada. – rio. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sin correcciones, entonces. Luego dijo que Alistair tenía un su interior sangre de Calenhad y de la antigua Arlathan. – Fiona se movió incómoda. – Y que para derrotarte, Elentari y él debían unir sus auras combativas, pues solo el heredero de Calenhad podía asestar el golpe mortal en tu cuerpo, cubierto por el aura de un _Evanuri_: Elentari. – Solas levantó una ceja. – Más mentiras, por lo que veo en tu rostro.

> De todas formas, luego dijo que Elentari es la clave para despertar a Razikale.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – se escuchó la voz de la Heroína que posó su mirada fría sobre mí, yo levanté los hombros sin saber que responder.

\- Continúa. – pidió Solas.

\- Luego dijo que Alistair debía despertar al Dragón Celestial, que representaría un gran aliado contra ti, y él cedió su sangre… Y Mythal tomó forma física y se transformó en dragón. Oh, tienes razón. Es mujer. – dijo Varric. Solas lo miró molesto. – Bien y nos dijo que ella era la Dragona Suprema dormida. Y siempre hizo hincapié en que _tú _eras el enemigo.

\- No, no. No pudo haber dicho todas estas cosas. – se quejó Solas y rio incrédulo. - ¿De verdad? Mythal mintió en todas sus palabras. – dijo.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó Cullen. Solas suspiró, iba a responder pero lo interrumpí:

\- Mis padres hablaron de un arma en Seheron. – dije y miré a Solas. – Si Mythal nos ha engañado yo no debería enfrentarla. Soy su sierva. – dije. Solas asintió.

\- Tú y yo podríamos ir a Seheron. – propuso, y conociéndolo sabía que lo había hecho con cierta malicia para molesta a Cullen, quien se mantuvo estoico a mi lado.

\- Sin mí no irán a ningún lado. – dijo Toro. Dorian lo miró, pues él se iría a Minrathous. Toro miró a Dorian y suspiró en una pelea interna por no saber qué haría.

\- Donde vayan, cuentan conmigo. – dijo Varric.

\- Inquisidora, yo iré a Minrathous, quiero asegurarme de que Alistair esté bien. – pidió Fiona, yo asentí. Miré a Cullen.

\- Lo que necesites. – me dijo. – Si quieres los acompaño, si les parece que mi presencia será de mayor ayuda en Minrathous, iré con Dorian.

\- Solas. – dijo Dorian. – Recuerda que ir a Seheron es tan peligroso como Minrathous. Han atacado mi ciudad para dar contigo, recuérdalo. – Solas asintió y se acercó a Dorian, noté que sacó algo de unos bolsillos escondidos efectivamente sobre su capa y le colocó un collar. Era similar al que Solas siempre había llevado, la otra mitad de la mandíbula de lobo.

\- Sabes que es una llave maestra de los _Eluvian_s. – le dijo. – Cuídalo, por favor. Si lo toman tendrán acceso a mis dominios y los elfos. Sabes que los masacrarán. – Dorian asintió. – Pero si lo tienes oculto es una ventaja única.

\- Lo cuidaré con mi vida.

\- No me siento cómodo viendo esto, Solas. – se quejó Onnär. – Dorian tiene la llave a nuestras tierras, nuestro pueblo ¿Es prudente?

\- Lo cuidaré con mi vida. – repitió Dorian.

\- Pues entonces espero que sea sagrada y la muerte no te encuentre. – ladró Onnär, molesto porque Dorian iría a Minrathous con la llave maestra de los _Eluvians_.

\- Prefiero que lo pierdas a que lo tomen. – le aclaró Solas. – Y no confíes en Mythal hasta que vuelva, por favor. – Dorian asintió.

\- Iré a Minrathous, Solas. – dijo Briala y miró al resto del grupo. – Leliana no sabe que soy agente de Fen’Harel. Por favor, dejan que yo arregle mis asuntos con ella. – pidió al resto del grupo.

\- Nosotros queremos acompañarte, Reina de las Estrellas. – pidió Thengal con Nessara a su lado, yo asentí y les sonreí. Los prefería conmigo que guerreando en Minrathous.

\- Creo que es peligroso que el Comandante vaya a Minrathous. – dijo Solas. – Madre Inés lo considera un hereje y traidor de la Capilla. Quizás deberías acompañarnos. – Cullen asintió. Praianna miró a Cullen y luego a Solas. Estaba claro que guerreaba entre ir a Minrathous con Alistair o seguir conmigo, donde iría Solas que era uno de aquellos misterios que tanto gustaba de su Orden.

\- Yo… - dijo finalmente y suspiró. – Quisiera acompañarte, Elentari.


	92. Mythal: Rey de Ferelden

El humano que sería Rey de Ferelden era un idiota. No tenía dudas. Avanzaba hacia la guerra con el semblante triste y los ánimos por el suelo. Cualquier guerrero que se preciara de serlo sabía que desmoralizar las tropas con aquella actitud lamentable era una estupidez. Además, ¿qué soldado iba a luchar con pensamientos pesimistas? Solo uno que desea encontrar la muerte, sin dudas.

Me preguntaba por qué estos humanos intrusos de mis tierras querían como gobernante a una persona tan… sentimental. Yo había sido una maga excepcional en Elvhenan, una _Evanuri_, la más poderosa. Había estado casada con el mayor tirano que tuve la gracia de conocer, y había aguantado todos los malos tratos estoica, sin quejas. Había buscado mi felicidad _sola_. No había llorado por las noches para que la suerte estuviera a mi lado. _Yo_ había moldeado mi futuro.

Miré a Alistair, el heredero de Calenhad y quien me había permitido caminar por Thedas de nuevo y sentí repulsión. Estos humanos quejosos que no sabían lo que era padecer abusos. Sin embargo, debía jugar el papel de elfa sumisa (una vez más) para que confiaran en mí y creyeran las estupideces que les iba inventando en el camino. Como lo había hecho para que este imbécil participara de aquel ritual ¡Y lo había logrado! Ahora sólo necesitaba a Elentari para ser libre finalmente sin restricciones y haría temblar esta Era.

\- Oye, Mythal… - oí a Alistair a mi lado. Me pregunté qué pregunta tediosa tendría para hacerme, pero simulé mi mejor cara de curiosidad y lo miré con calidez. - ¿Cómo es eso de que los dragones nos han creado? No me quedó claro. – Sonreí. No le había quedado claro porque era un disparate y una gran mentira… Alistair Sangre de Dragón. Casi salió una carcajada de mi interior al recordar aquel nombre absurdo que le había dado al humano, pero de nuevo… los hombres de cualquier raza eran tan predecibles…

\- No puedo responder con certezas a tu pregunta, Alistair Sangre de Dragón.

\- Oh, por favor. No me llames de ese modo. Me genera escalofríos. – se quejó. Otra queja. Y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas llevaba.

\- Me disculpo si te he ofendido, Majestad. – lo llamé así por puro gusto, quería molestarlo como él lo hacía con su tediosa presencia. No estaba segura si la repulsión por él se debía a él mismo o era algo que había incorporado del tiempo transcurrido con la maga Morrigan. Una mujer astuta.

\- ¡Así tampoco! ¡Por el Hacedor! – rio cansado. – No me han coronado, podría morir en esta batalla. No, no. No me llames así incluso si me coronan. – me pidió. Negando lo que le correspondía por herencia.

\- Dime una cosa, Alistair. – dije. – Te noto cabizbajo, como si quisiera que se cumpla lo que acabas de mencionar. – él me miró con curiosidad sobre su caballo mientras avanzábamos. - ¿Realmente deseas morir? – simulé interés por sus deseos… Me daban igual. Solo quería que se enfrentara a Solas y lo liquidara. Sin embargo, noté sobre su rostro la sombra de una pena profunda. Me pregunté qué sería aquello que lo tenía tan llorón… Algo realmente lo perturbaba… aunque lo único que me importaba era que tuviera su mente óptima para enfrentarlo.

\- No. No deseo morir… - a medida que contestó sus palabras se fueron perdiendo en el ambiente y finalizó como un susurro.

\- Pues entonces demuéstralo. – le reté. – Eres el futuro soberano de estos hombres que marchan a nuestras espaldas, ¿realmente crees que ayuda en algo la actitud adoptada? ¿Realmente ayuda que vayas suspirando por el camino y con ánimo deprimente? – él me miró con sorpresa. Sí, lo estaba ayudando. No podía evitarlo. Por un lado me tenía cansada con aquella actitud, y por otro necesitaba a mi soldado en óptimas condiciones para enfrentar al enemigo. Este humano llorón llevaba en su sangre la herencia que había dejado en los humanos con Callisdrema… Así que dependían demasiadas cosas de él como para que la muerte fuera una opción. No. No permitiría que se deprimiera y diera menos de lo que podía en el campo de batalla.

\- Es que… - intentó justificarse, pero comprendió que era mejor no hacerlo. Ya era un hombre grande. Supongo que sabía cuándo uno debía aceptar su suerte tal como se presentaba. – Tienes razón. – finalizó. Suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y me miró. – No. No deseo morir. Enfrentaremos a nuestro enemigo y venceremos. – yo reí. Me causó gracia su intento patético de parecer seguro.

\- ¿Y con eso debo sentirme tranquila? ¿Convencida, quizás? – le dije aun riendo.

\- Ey, al menos te he hecho reír. – rio a mi lado.

\- No es deber de un rey ser bufón. – lo ataqué. Pues el guerrero parecía no saber nada sobre gobernar un pueblo. – Debes ser una autoridad. Te deben respetar. No deben ver debilidades.

\- Bah… - se quejó. – Odio las máscaras.

\- A veces las máscaras, Alistair, son las que permiten que no vean la debilidad en tu rostro. Las emociones son solo para ti y nadie más. A veces, incluso quien más amas, traiciona. Sólo tú te serás fiel. No lo olvides. – Noté que él pensó en mis palabras y asintió.

\- Tienes tanta razón. – dijo casi en un susurro. Supongo que fueron palabras destinadas a él y no a mí. Así que alguien que amó lo había traicionado. No se debía confiar en nadie.

Continuamos nuestro camino montados hasta que nos vimos obligados a detenernos, pues el bosque ya era denso y sería imposible avanzar con monturas. – Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado. – dijo Alistair y desmontó.

\- ¿Qué sucede, majestad? – pregunté para saber por qué se detenía. Si bien era cierto que los caballos ya no podrían adentrarse, quería oírlo de él, para saber al menos, que era capaz de razonar.

\- Ehh… decreto que no puedes llamarme majestad nunca más. – dijo. Yo lo miré y sonreí, pero en realidad me disgustó. Me pregunté cuál era su obsesión con hacer sentir cómodas a las personas a su alrededor, intentar agradar… No era un rasgo que yo elegiría para mi rey. Pero bueno… no me interesaba realmente el futuro de los humanos. Yo tenía otros planes para Thedas.

Anora, la reina regente, se acercó a nosotros y desmontó también. – Vaya. – dijo. – No podremos avanzar con monturas. El bosque se ha vuelto muy denso, ¿qué propones? – preguntó a Alistair.

\- Aunque me apena, es hora de dejar las monturas. – dijo. – Ya habrá algún afortunado que las encontrará y bueno. Serán su propiedad. – acarició a su caballo y se despidió. Aquel fue el primer gesto del hombre que realmente me conmovió. Que respetara las bestias era un gesto noble. Así que lo imité. Acaricié mi montura y la despedí diciendo “_dareth shiral._”

La reina Anora no solía mirarme, no sabía si era por desprecio a mi gente o si había algo más que le disgustaba de mi presencia. Estaba claro que Alistair tenía una fijación con las elfas, estaba a mi lado desde que había dejado los ejércitos de Orlais atrás, no sabía con qué objetivo, pero no me importaba. Yo me encontraba moviendo las piezas del juego a gusto, y tener a este hombrecito manipulable de mi parte era una buena jugada. Después de todo… los humanos lo querían como soberano.

Era una ventaja inesperada que Solas se hubiera puesto en su contra a todos estos humanos… Todo por Elentari… Mmm… Había jugado mal sus piezas y todo por ser honesto con aquella elfa… Pensé en él, pensé en la hija de Callisdrema, y en Callisdrema. Mi Gran Sacerdotisa había tenido una hija en este mundo y ésta había sido tan impertinente como para beber del Pozo de las Penas… Pero bueno… ahora tenía una sierva poderosa. Otra pieza a mi favor…

Un humano, Joseph Vadrin, según recordaba, se acercó a nosotros y desmontó, luego se giró y habló a sus trompas como debe hacerlo un Comandante: - Hermanos. Debemos continuar a velocidad de los pies a partir de aquí. El camino será un tormentoso para las monturas, por lo que debemos liberarlas. Encontrarán nuevos amos o su camino de regreso. - Los soldados simplemente miraban. – Lo haremos con poco descanso, así que esta noche será la última que dormirán cinco horas. – aclaró. – A partir de mañana dormiremos tres horas y el resto del tiempo avanzaremos. Cuando estemos cerca de Minrathous volveremos a descansar para finalmente enfrentar a nuestro enemigo. – Los guerreros de Ferelden no estaban tan motivados como esperaría para batallar. Es que no entendían por qué el Sur tenía que responder a inconvenientes en el Norte. Yo había pasado demasiado tiempo en Thedas como para no estar al tanto de los problemillas político/religiosos de estos sitios. Sin embargo, prefería cultivar la semilla del odio contra Fen’Harel en estos hombres. Si ellos encontraban en Solas al enemigo que era… entonces batallarían con entusiasmo. Ningún humano permitiría que un elfo intentara levantarse en gloria, menos aún si éste era un mago. Ni siquiera los habitantes de Ferelden, que solían tratar mejor a mi raza.


	93. Leliana: Maese Galaar

Ingresamos a Minrathous con nuestra escolta y Andratus Galaar, miembro electo del Magisterio del Círculo de Hechiceros de la ciudad para dicho cargo, nos recibió con un gran despliegue de las fuerzas militares del Norte y regocijos pues la Divina de la Capilla del Sur y el Emperador de Orlais visitaban sus tierras por vez primera.

A pesar de la guerra civil que se decía que tenía lugar así como la guerra Qunari en las costas marítimas, el Magisterio no dejó de mostrar su esplendor, y los soldados imperiales que acompañaron nuestro ingreso no solo hacían uso de armaduras de primera calidad, sino que además sus movimiento coordinados dejaban en claro que la milicia gozaba de arduo entrenamiento. Tanta pomposidad solo podía competir con los colores y los detalles recargados de la ciudad de Val Royeaux, y realmente era el objetivo de aquel despliegue hacerlo, pues desde todo punto de vista el gasto en preparativos en épocas de guerra era innecesario hasta el punto de lo absurdo como lo había sido el recibimiento del Norte a los representantes del Sur. De todas formas, semejante bienvenida ablandó el corazón de Gaspard, así como estuve segura de que ennegreció el de muchos ciudadanos de Minrathous. Me pregunté quién habría alertado al Magisterio de nuestra llegada para que dispusieran semejante bienvenida.

El Magisterio era la cámara alta del Senado Imperial. Este era el órgano encargado de crear las leyes y elegir un nuevo Arconte si no poseía herederos, justamente la situación que se estaba atravesando en estos momento en la ciudad. Pero dado el caos acontecido con la oportuna invasión Qunari, se había dejado de lado la elección hasta lograr estabilidad en la sociedad. Para mí la situación era perfecta: me daba tiempo para saber dónde diablos se encontraba Dorian y buscar el modo de que eligiéramos Arconte a gusto de nuestro paladar.

Andratus Galaar era un hombre inteligente y por suerte, yo era una mujer con la misma inteligencia, o quizás un poco más. Cuando nos encontramos nos saludamos con formalidades y me expresó la satisfacción que le daba ver la Divina Victoria era una mujer de armas tomar y capaz de defender no solo a su religión sino también contra los enemigos. Yo le agradecí y bajé de mi caballo para caminar a su lado con la vigilancia cercana de Cassandra.

La bienvenida entre el mago y el Emperador fue cordial y cálida para mi sorpresa, pues semejante bienvenida había hecho lo esperado: satisfacer a su Majestad Imperial.

\- Es un verdadero honor contar con la presencia de su majestad imperial. – dijo el maese Galaar, pasando una mano amistosa a Gaspard a modo de bienvenida. El _chevalier_ aceptó el gesto y noté que el apretón de mano fue fuerte y enérgico. El Emperador sonreía satisfecho, mientras sus bigotes acompañaban aquel gesto, aunque el semblante del mago intentaba ser sereno, sus ojos amarronados no dejaban de observar al emperador que tenía frente a él.

\- Muchas gracias por esta bienvenida. – contestó Gaspard.

\- Es lo menos que podríamos hacer para honrar la presencia de semejante representante del Sur en nuestras tierras. – lo halagó el mago. – Minrathous se enorgullece con su presencia y agradece esta ayuda… - sin soltar la mano del emperador miró directo a mis ojos. - … esta ayuda que no hemos solicitado, pero que llega en el momento “más” oportuno. – yo le sonreí cálidamente.

\- El Hacedor siempre beneficia a sus hijos más devotos, maese Galaar. – le dije. – Y no se ha olvidado de estas tierras. – él me sonrió, burlón.

\- Me alegra oírlo de sus labios, Su Perfección. Tantas cosas se fabulan en el Sur sobre nuestras tierras, que realmente es un bálsamo para mi alma turbada oír que el Hacedor no ha quitado su mirada de mi Nación.

Rápidamente Andratus dejó a Gaspard junto a otro miembro del Magisterio que no conocía y él se quedó a mi lado.

El maese a mi lado era un hombre apuesto de más de 40 años, su cuerpo atlético hablaba de una obsesión por la imagen como había notado en Dorian durante los tiempos de la Inquisición, quizás aquello fuera característico en las clases sociales altas en Tevinter. Un buen cuerpo demostraba capacidad de autocontrol y aquello era un mérito para cualquier mago.

El mago era alto, tenía ojos marrones igual que sus cabellos, rodeados por pestañas tupidas y largas, eran penetrantes, debía admitirlo. Sobre su mandíbula lo rodeaba una barba de varios días dejando en claro que los eventos de aquellos días lo habían obligado a mantenerse sumido en obligaciones mucho más importantes que la imagen personal. En su rostro había cicatrices de alguna guerra del pasado que lo había marcado aclarando que el mago no solo sabía sentarse sobre un cómodo asiento y estudiar sobre política o magia, sino que además era un guerrero que no le temía al combate. Le daba un aspecto severo a su rostro, la rigidez a su mirada y su voz firme, llamaba la atención de cualquier novato, quien hasta pudiera sentirse intimidado.

El hombre jugaba el papel de adulador sin saber realmente qué habría esperado yo de sus actos, aunque la inclemencia de su rostro dejaba en claro que a pesar de sus modales, Tevinter se encontraba en uno de los peores momentos que él había vivido y los modales refinados eran un incordio que había aprendido a llevar adelante, aunque podía notar que claramente habría preferido levantar su vara y luchar contra el enemigo. Yo aceptaba las adulaciones como cualquier negociadora lo haría, esperando encontrar sus zarpas en cualquiera de sus palabras con significados escondidos.

Andratus caminó a mi lado mientras hablaba con aquella voz grave que luego descubriría que lo caracterizaba, y noté que su caminar era incómodo, como si llevara alguna herida sobre su torso que lo impidiera moverse con soltura, se encontraba rígido, contraído. No era algo raro, pues se encontraba guerreando desde hacía días, pero me pareció un dato útil a considerar que su flanco derecho se encontraba debilitado.

Él me comentó que hacía muchos años la magia de Tevinter contenía la brutalidad de los Qunari permitiendo que el Sur continuara creciendo en construcciones, tradiciones e historia. Lo tomé como una queja, pero era conocido por todos aquella verdad mencionada.

\- No podría estar más agradecida por el esfuerzo de la Nación de Tevinter con la contención de la brutalidad Qunari. – me expresé. – Sin embargo, si has oído algo acerca de mí sabes cuáles son mis ideales. – Andratus me sonrió.

\- He oído que eres la primera Divina que realmente desea cambios con respecto al trato que se le da a la magia… - asentí.

\- Pero debo corregirte, si me permites la informalidad. – Andratus asintió, permitiéndome el tuteo. – Tú también puedes hacerlo. – le aclaré. – Mis pasos no son los de la “primera” Divina que _realmente_ desea cambios con respecto a la libertad de los magos. No. – negué con un movimiento de cabeza. – Mis pasos siguen los de la Divina Justinia V, quien falleció en la explosión del Cónclave en el Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas.

\- Mis condolencias. – dijo el hombre a mi lado, haciendo una reverencia. Yo asentí, aceptando su pésame.

\- Divina Justinia fue la primera en apoyar a los magos para fortalecer sus libertades. Sus actos llevaron al Lord Buscador Lambert a romper el Acuerdo Nevarro a través del cual los juramentados Templarios deberían haber protegido a todos, incluido los magos, de los efectos dañinos de la magia y no haberles dado caza como bien se sabe que se ha hecho. – Andratus asintió.

– Me disculpo entonces, su Perfección, si mis palabras te han ofendido de algún modo.

\- Oh, por favor, Andratus. No te preocupes que para ofenderme deberás hacer mayor mérito. Simplemente que el recuerdo de la Divina Justinia es grato en mi corazón y no podía dejar de comentar su colaboración en todo esto que hoy sucede. – él asintió.

_\- La magia debe servir al hombre, pero no gobernarlo_. Palabras más sabias no han sido dichas en mucho tiempo, pues los magos no debemos controlar la mente de los hombres y debemos beneficiar en la medida de lo posible al Gobierno del pueblo… - continuó el maese nuestra charla. Yo sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los justificativos que se usaban en el Norte con respecto al segundo mandamiento del Hacedor que acababa de recitar. Cuando los Clérigos de Tevinter alteraron el Cantar de la Luz para que se reflejara esta interpretación del mandamiento que Andratus acababa de recitar, la Capilla Andrastina exigió que se revertiera al Canto original y la negativa llevó a la creación del cargo de Divino Imperial… pues como la historia lo demostraba, el orgullo de Tevinter era tan grande como el de los Andrastinos.

\- Creo que la forma exitosa en la que han manejado sus tierras es respetable, Andratus. Pero los errores del Norte no deberían ser ocultados, sino tenidos en cuenta para lograr cambios en Thedas que nos ayuden a todos a avanzar… ¿Qué opinas?

\- Quisiera poder conocer cuáles serían aquellos cambios propuestos. Pero como bien sabe su Perfección, somos muchos los miembros del Magisterio…

\- Y lamentablemente no todos son Lucerni, lo sé. – él sonrió, pero hubo sorpresa en su expresión.

\- No sé de qué hablas… - mintió Andratus.

\- Yo he sido espía maestra durante mi tiempo en la Inquisición, y tengo mis redes de espionaje activas aún hoy día. – él me miró con sorpresa. Sabía que era una carta agresiva para usar con el mago, pero era aliado de Dorian y necesitaba darle credibilidad a todo cuanto dijera. Sabía que Dorian, Maevaris, Andratus y un tal Gammel formaban parte del grupo secreto de los Lucerni, así que cuando me lo presentaron de inmediato supe quién era este hombre.

\- Quisiera comentarte entonces, Ruiseñor… - hizo uso de mi nombre como espía, dejándome en claro que Dorian ya le había dicho cuáles eran mis cualidades. Sonreí. – … que esto que acabas de decir me gustaría que no volvieras a mencionarlo. – Noté preocupación en su voz y me pregunté qué amenazas tendría sobre él para temer la simple mención de la palabra “Lucerni”. – Además… - continuó el mago. - hace un día se ha retirado de mi hospedaje Lady Morrigan en búsqueda de Fen’Harel, alegando que el elfo es un ser razonable y que, de prometer protección a su pueblo, podría incluso desistir de su loca idea de destrozar el Velo. – ahora fui yo la que se sorprendió.

\- ¿Has visto a Morrigan? ¿Y Elentari? – fue lo primero que desee saber. Según habíamos planeado, ellos deberían haber llegado con un día de atraso ¿Por qué habrían faltado a nuestro plan? ¿Y cómo habían llegado antes que nosotros? ¿Acaso habían usado los _Eluvian_s? ¿Pero por qué no me habían propuesto a mí también usar aquella ruta rápida de acceso a Minrathous? ¡Maldición, Elentari! Éste no era momento de improvisar. Ahora comprendía por qué habían hecho aquel despliegue de poder frente a nuestras fuerzas, Morrigan les había advertido que veníamos. Por suerte Alistair estaba en otro lado por si las cosas no salían como yo deseaba.

\- Ha habido un problema… aparentemente. – se explicó. – Una Reverenda Madre Inés ha puesto a los templarios del Santuario y magos contra Cullen, Elentari, Varric, Fiona y la Heroína de Ferelden porque aparentemente han estado dialogando con un elfo delirante que se hizo llamar Fen’Harel. – me miró directo a los ojos, para dejar en claro que sabía que el elfo_ era_ Fen’Harel en persona pero aquella había sido la mentira que se había usado con su Reverencia. Asentí. – Cómo han llegado a mis costas marítimas, no lo sé. La bruja ha dicho que han venido por la carretera imperial. Mentira descabellada, pues lo habríamos sabido, pero se negó a decir nada más. Por otro lado, su Reverencia habla de espejos mágicos que acortan caminos a través de rutas perdidas del conocimiento de los hombres y que fueron construidas por elfos. – me miró con seriedad. – En el folclore élfico se los conoce como _Eluvian_s. Sin embargo, más de una vez me he preguntado yo mismo cómo es posible que nunca se hubiera encontrado carreteras como las nuestras que hubieran pertenecido a la civilización perdida de los elfos de la antigua Arlathan… quizás la respuesta yace en este folclore ¿Qué opinas, Su Perfección? – yo sonreí.

\- Que tus sospechas podrían ser correctas. – dije simplemente. El hombre era inteligente y cínico, había tratado con los de su tipo en incontables oportunidades.

\- Del mismo modo, la bruja me ha propuesto buscar al elfo delirante y traerlo para dialogar conmigo, de ese modo podría determinar si realmente se trata de Fen’Harel. Pues me ha nombrado a otro enemigo... – Vaya… Morrigan había dicho mucho más de lo que hubiera preferido, aunque Andratus no me había dicho el nombre de este enemigo “nuevo”, eso podía significar solo dos cosas: o sabía realmente qué estaba sucediendo o me estaba poniendo un farol.

Odiaba los cabos sueltos y Morrigan era uno. Para sumar, era uno que nunca había podido controlar completamente, Morrigan era escurridiza, desconfiada, traicionera… Que le hubiera dicho toda la verdad a Andratus sólo podía significar que deseaba obtener algo con ello, ¿pero qué? – Lady Morrigan me ha dicho que debemos centrar nuestra atención sobre una verdadera amenaza, que ambos conocemos como se llama… ¿Qué opinas, Su Perfección?

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – lo puse a prueba, él rio molesto.

\- Oh, no esperará que caiga en esta trampa, ¿no? – yo sonreí, ¿acaso esperabas que yo lo hiciera?

\- Pensé que sabías el nombre de nuestro enemigo.

\- Pensé lo mismo de ti, Su Perfección.

\- Pienso que si se trata de Fen’Harel, me gustaría conocerlo. – mentí. Elentari me había pedido que no lo relacionáramos con su verdadera identidad: Solas. Pues la condena a Fen’Harel sería una, a Solas… otra… llegado el momento. Me preguntaba cuánto habría dicho Dorian acerca del elfo a los Lucerni.

\- Somos dos los interesados, entonces. – dejó de insistir en el nombre de nuestro enemigo, así que asentí.

Finalmente llegamos al Círculo de Hechiceros de Minrathous. Andratus se detuvo a la entrada y un Templario salió a darnos la bienvenida. – Buenos días, Su Perfección. – hizo una reverencia. – Ghared Dorma. Caballero Comandante de las fuerzas Templarias de Minrathous. – hice una reverencia y me alegré de ver que aquí, en el Norte, magos y templarios eran la cara de una misma moneda, estaba claro que el maese Galaar confiaba en el Templario. – Por favor, si tiene el agrado de acompañarnos. Nos dirigiremos a la oficina del maese Galaar en lo alto de la torre.

\- Será un placer. – le contesté y seguí los pasos de estos hombres. Por instinto coloqué mis manos sobre las dagas ocultas y me cercioré de que estuvieran en su sitio, solo por si necesitaba hacer uso de ellas…


	94. Leliana: Su Reverencia

Andratus pidió al templario que tenía a su lado que nos dejara solos. El templario asintió y se retiró de aquel sitio. Nos encontrábamos en la parte más baja del Templo de Razikale, donde se encontraban habitaciones que servirían de calabozos para personas con títulos que les habrían evitado ir directamente a las celdas. Éste era el caso de la Reverenda Madre Inés. En el subsuelo se encontraban las prisiones reales. Me pregunté si sería para magos o para templarios… o ¿para quién?

La Reverenda Madre Inés había sido puesta por mí misma en el Santuario de Ferelden como responsable en garantizar el bienestar espiritual de su rebaño. Ella estaba a cargo de la Capilla que se había construido en aquel sitio. Sabía que la mujer era harta devota, una de las cualidades por la que la había elegido, sabía además con confiaba en mí y tenía capacidad de razonamiento. Esta última cualidad representaba la posibilidad de cuestionamientos, pero jamás imaginé que pondría a las fuerzas templarias contra Cullen, me pregunté qué la habría llevado a tomar aquella decisión.

Andratus, Cassandra y yo nos acercamos a la habitación donde se encontraba alojada. Había dos templarios más que custodiaban la habitación. El mago solicitó que se nos permitiera pasar y así lo hicimos.

Cuando Inés nos observó casi se tiró sobre mis brazos solicitando socorro. Mi Mano Derecha la paró en seco y la obligó a tomar asiento sobre la cama de aquella habitación despoblada. Solo había un escritorio, libros sobre la religión y una cama.

\- Su Reverencia. – dijo Cassandra. – No es adecuado que se abalance de ese modo sobre su Perfección. Debería ser más cuidadosa teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias que la dejaron aislada en esta habitación. – noté la mano de Cass sobre el pomo de su espada, sin saber cuáles eran las intenciones de la anciana.

\- Como le he dicho anteriormente. – comenzó Andratus. – Lady Morrigan ha dicho que su Reverencia traicionó a su Heraldo y al Comandante Cullen Rutherford, entre otras personas importantes. Pero solo con nombrar aquellas dos personas he decidido que lo mejor sería tenerla controlada y restringir sus movimientos.

\- Has sido un maleducado para tratarme de este modo. – Inés lo señaló.

\- Tengo entendido, Su Reverencia, que se la ha tratado con respeto y se le ha brindado alimento y abrigos según lo solicitado. Entienda usted, que aunque una Reverenda Madre, es una presa en mi ciudad. Pero dígame, ¿es cierto que ha recibido malos tratos? Pues yo mismo he solicitado que se la trate con benevolencia. – la anciana lo miró con ira.

\- Ni siquiera se me dirigió la palabra, excepto para alimentarme o darme trastos para dormir.

\- Bueno, no sabía que Su Reverencia requería un compañero de charlas… De haberlo sabido… - esperé a oír qué decía Andratus, de haberlo sabido ¿qué? ¿Habría venido a hablar con ella? - … bueno, la verdad es que no habría hecho nada. Es una prisionera, le repito. – yo quise reír, pero preferí no hacerlo. Inés se ofendería.

\- El maese Galaar ha hecho bien. – interrumpí. Inés me miró con sorpresa. – Con semejante acusación habría aceptado incluso menos. – le advertí. – Quiero saber qué ha sucedido, Su Reverencia.

Inés relató las palabras de mis amigos y sus dudas respecto al Cantar de la Luz. Sabía de memoria la crisis de Fe que Cullen estaba atravesando, conocía de sobra a Varric, y aunque su corazón era virtuoso, el enano blasfemaba con cada frase que salía por su boca, como solía decir Cassandra. Elentari había tenido dudas muchos años atrás respecto a sus propias creencias, con respecto al Hacedor y Andraste, siempre los había respetado, pero no creía en ellos. Cuando Inés comentó que Cullen habló de libertades y que la lucha que se llevaba a cabo por el mañana de Thedas y no por el Hacedor, comprendí que ella no fue capaz de seguirlo. Las palabras de él habían sido muy duras y directas. Del mismo modo que él lo era al expresarse. Cullen era así: directo y agresivo cuando debía serlo. Y había sido así: directo y agresivo con los creyentes y las consecuencias habían sido la duda. Inés representaba lo que ellos siempre habían creído y al verlo enamorado de una elfa, la posibilidad de que el Comandante se encontrara bajo el efecto del dominio de algún demonio del deseo fue mejor historia que creer que el Cantar de la Luz estaba errado. Comprendía la situación.

\- Comprendo tus palabras, Inés. – le dije. – Lo que no comprendo es cómo has sido capaz de entregar a unos Templarios a la Heraldo de Andraste. Tus actos han sido más impuros aún que las palabras del Comandante. – la anciana me miró perpleja. - ¿Acaso no crees en nuestra enviada divina? – la enfrenté. - ¿Acaso no crees que una elfa ha sido bendecida por nuestra Señora en nuestros tiempos más difíciles para protegernos? Lo que has hecho es alta traición, Inés. Ruega por tu vida que Elentari se encuentre sana y salva, ya que tu destino será el de ella. Y si la Heraldo se encuentra con vida, será ella quien decida cuál será tu sentencia. – la mujer empalideció y quedó muda. Andratus a mi lado también guardó silencio y Cassandra dejó que la tensión sobre sus hombros la abandonara. – Nos retiramos. – ordené. – Deja a su Reverencia en este sitio bajo las mismas condiciones que ha recibido. – dije y me di la vuelta.

\- ¡Por favor Su Perfección! – quiso rogar la anciana, intentando abalanzarse sobre mí, pero Cassandra la detuvo nuevamente. Cuando me retiré, seguida del mago, ella hizo lo mismo.

Caminos por los largos pasillos que nos dejaron frente a escaleras que ascendían. Comenzamos a subir y pensé en Morrigan y su ausencia repentina, su defensa hacia Solas y me pregunté qué planes habría tenido. Luego pensé en la verdad: Elentari no era Santa, sin embargo, había dejado que ella se encargara de la sentencia de Inés aludiendo a su divinidad… Sabía que a mi amiga no le gustaría. Y por último pensé que había encontrado la ciudad en mejores condiciones que las que había esperado. Me pregunté cuánto tardaría Alistair en llegar y por qué no estaban combatiendo a Qunari alrededor de las costas. Preguntas sobre las que debía encontrar respuestas.


	95. El Plan de Fen’Harel. Parte 1

El aire que nos rodeaba tenía algo de melancolía. Luego de años volvíamos a estar juntos y como no había sucedido nunca en la historia de Thedas, representantes de las distintas razas se habían puesto de acuerdo en un objetivo común: _la lucha por la libertad de todos_. Sin embargo, de pronto, otras circunstancias nos obligaban a elegir entre seguir juntos o separarnos.

Estábamos sobre un llano verde con pastos tiernos a la luz de la Luna. Sobre nuestras espaldas nos rodeaban árboles que constituían un bosque y los elfos del pueblo se encontraban danzando a la distancia, mientras sus risas distantes y la música que entonaban hacían eco sobre nuestros oídos; la felicidad que se desarrollaba a la distancia contrastaba con la realidad en Thedas, amenazada por una guerra.

Entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque oí unos ruidos y salió de allí la elfa Athil. Se acercó molesta a nosotros con aires altaneros y ansias de guerra entre Solas y ella, por algún motivo que desconocía. Athil estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con la elección de Solas de combatir por todos.

Onnär se interpuso entre ambos y la elfa lo miró con enojo.

Fotos: Onnär; Solas/Fen'Harel; Athil

Me pregunté qué sería aquello que la mantenía tan molesta, sin saber que pronto otra verdad sería escupida sobre mi rostro; una de esas verdades ocultas por Solas que cuando me eran relatadas apuñalaban mi corazón con malicia y una certeza demoníaca que solo Fen’Harel era capaz de llevar a cabo. Una verdad que me causaría un dolor similar a cuando supe el verdadero significado de mi _vallaslin_, una verdad que me causaría un dolor similar a cuando supe que Solas era Fen’Harel, una verdad similar a cuando supe que Solas era el mayor tirano que había conocido la historia.

Athil me miró: - ¿Qué sabes de todo lo que está sucediendo? – me preguntó con desprecio. A mi alrededor hubo silencio y todos los que anteriormente se debatían entre asistir o no a Minrathous de pronto pusieron su atención sobre ella. Solas suspiró y lo noté incómodo. Onnär la miró severo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – interrogué.

\- Hablan de libertades y perdonan a Solas como si lo conocieran, ¿lo conocen? – Miré a Solas en búsqueda respuestas, él simplemente mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella esperando la revelación de la elfa. - ¿Saben realmente quién eres? – Athil le preguntó a Solas. Al no obtener respuesta de él volvió a mirarme: - ¿Cuánto sabes de la verdad y de lo que está sucediendo? Pues los he oído hablando de Mythal y te he oído, Solas, afirmando que ha mentido… Dejándola como si fuera una desquiciada o traidora, pero ¿cuánto saben de ti? ¿Cuánto sabes de lo que está sucediendo? – volvió a preguntarme.

\- Tu pregunta es demasiado amplia. – le dijo finalmente Solas. – Sabes que sabe poco y nada. – Athil lo miró molesta.

\- Y ¿qué piensas decirle? – quiso saber. Yo miré a Solas esperando una respuesta, impaciente, nerviosa por el miedo que me generaba escuchar_ más_ verdades.

La elfa lo miraba con tanta rabia sobre sus ojos que me pregunté si ella misma no comenzaría a decir toda aquella verdad que él no había sido capaz de contarme en todo este tiempo. Llevé mis dedos de una mano sobre los otros y comencé a mover mis manos nerviosa esperando una respuesta concreta, mientras a nuestro alrededor el aire se ponía más y más tenso. Cullen notó mi nerviosismo, así que vino a mi lado y apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro para que me tranquilizara. Pero no podía, sentía que mi corazón comenzaba a latir como loco, despedido por el miedo a más verdades. Solas tenía aquel efecto irremediable sobre mi sangre, como si la comandara. Deseaba con mis fuerzas, con mi maná, mi ser, que nada le sucediera, pero parecía ser que él se empeñaba en complicar todo. No sabía por qué pero tenía miedo de más verdaderas que no me permitieran perdonarlo, o era que quizás tenía miedo de desilusionarme después de haberme entregado a él, traicionando a Cullen que era una persona que no merecía aquellos actos.

Noté que Cullen tomó mi mano para que dejara de moverla con tanto nerviosismo y aquel gesto me obligó a mirarlo. Encontrar sus ojos miel serenaron muy poco mi estado; me obligué a sonreírle a pesar de que sentía una culpa pesada por haber hecho el amor con Solas y no sentir el mínimo arrepentimiento.

\- Mira, elfa… - comenzó Athil interrumpiendo mi ansiedad (o aumentándola), Solas dejó que hablara. – Yo soy Comandante de lanceros de las Fuerzas de la Rebelión, pues ese era el nombre que teníamos bajo las directivas del Lobo Rebelde y La Dragona de Fuego. – asentí, Solas y Mythal, supuse. – Soy diestra en el uso de varias armas, pero tengo mucha facilidad para enseñar a los lanceros. Sin embargo, como a estas alturas espero que ya sepas, soy una maga soñadora. De modo contrario no podría estar caminando en esta Era. – asentí. – No tengo gran aprecio por tu amado Lobo seductor, pues yo era una gran amiga de Mythal. – hubo silencio entre los reunidos y me sentí muy incómoda en que lo llamara Lobo “seductor”, pensé que sabía que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, pensé que nos había visto, o que Solas podría haberlo mencionado. Sabía que todos aquellos escenarios eran tan poco probables como inverosímiles, pero supongo que cuando uno siente que hizo algo mal se encuentra algo paranoico.

> Mira… Como bien debes saber en la antigua Arlathan había tanta tiranía y opresión como hoy hay en Thedas. Nada ha cambiado, solo la gran cantidad de razas que habitan este mundo. – asentí. – La historia de los _Evanuris_ debes conocerla… - miró a Solas, él asintió.

> Tu querido Solas, como has tenido el placer de corroborar, tiene una gran capacidad de persuasión, galantería, manipulación, según sea necesario. – Solas suspiró molesto a su lado, pero dejó que lo insultara. – Tiene un talento innato para saber qué desea quien tiene frente a él y si esa persona le significa un beneficio, sabe cómo manejarla.

> Ese rasgo tan característico de nuestro querido farsante fue muy útil para lograr una conexión directa con unos elfos muy poderosos que ustedes hoy conocen como los Dioses Olvidados. Nosotros solíamos decirles dioses Oscuros, pues como sabes, a los _Evanuris_ les encantaba hablar de divinidades y todas esas bobadas. – asentí. – A favor de este lobito detestable, debo decir que así como le gustaba manipular a la gente, detestaba las alabanzas hacia su persona… - yo miré a Solas, me dolía que lo llamara de aquel modo, pero que él no se defendiera me asustaba, ¿acaso lo que contaba era real? – Entonces, gracias a su ingenio, no toleró las mentiras que los_ Evanuris_ habían dispersado por todo Elvhenan y comenzó a planificar una Rebelión.

> Para cualquier lucha se necesita una causa, él la tenía. Liberar al pueblo de los elfos de las mentiras de estos falsos dioses, ¿no? Una lucha que hasta parecía digna y solidaria, y que cualquiera que no fuera _Evanuri_ querría formar parte. – asentí. – Pero necesitaba peones, para ello convenció a varios de nosotros a formar parte de aquella resistencia a la desestimación del pensamiento que habían esparcido sobre nuestra raza los _Evanuris_ a través del miedo y el sometimiento. Y por supuesto que así como peones, también necesitaba una reina… - Solas levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se posaron sobre Athil, expectante de lo que pudiera decir. Ella le sonrió. - ¿Quién mejor que Mythal para su rebelión?

\- No digas estupideces. – sentenció él. Ella rio con malicia. Todos a nuestro alrededor se encontraban en silencio, con miedo a la ira que invadía a la elfa, nadie se movió.

\- Cuida tus palabras, Athil. – le advirtió Onnär. – Estás hablando de Mythal. Ten más respeto. – ella rio molesta.

\- No me digas a mí quién es Mythal ¿Por qué no dijiste lo mismo cuando Solas, aquí presente, dijo que mintió descaradamente? ¿Dónde estaba el respeto a nuestra señora entonces? – hubo silencio en el lugar.

\- Porque lo hizo. Mythal mintió, y lo sabes bien. – sentenció Onnär. - ¿O acaso ahora también negarás que ha mentido? – ambos se enfrentaron molestos. Era obvio que lo que unía a Athil y Mythal era algo que yo desconocía, pero que no era un secreto para Onnär.

Luego de unos segundos tensos entre ambos, ella continuó:

\- Solas sabía que su astucia no tenía igual, pero su poder no se igualaba al de Mythal o Elgar’nan, así que conquistó a Mythal, quien quedó rendida a sus pies. – noté que Solas respiraba profundamente conteniendo su ira y cerró sus ojos con una fina línea dibujada sobre sus labios, aguantando las palabras de Athil, pero podía ver por su expresión corporal que estaba furioso. – Por supuesto que con el tiempo se enamoró de mi amiga, pues ella no era una tonta… Como tú no lo eres y seguramente también acabó por enamorarse de ti. – las manos de Solas estaban brillando celestes mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, haciendo uso de su meditación para no atacar a Athil mientras hablaba de mí o de Mythal. Mi corazón se iba destrozando lentamente con cada una de sus palabras donde lo presentaba como un farsante seductor, la mano de Cullen sobre la mía continuaba dándome su apoyo incondicional, mientras mi corazón estaba expectante de lo que Solas pudiera decir acerca de Mythal.

> Cuando Solas comenzó aquel jueguito de espionaje con respecto a las verdades que moldearon el mundo antiguo, fue descubriendo muchas cosas ocultas a todos. Incluso a los _Evanuris._

> Para que comprendas, debo decirte que Mythal y Elgar’nan son uno de los elfos que más años han vivido, si no han existido desde el comienzo de nuestra raza. O lo eran al menos. No sé qué fue de Elgar’nan en estos tiempos, por ello hablo en pasado. – asentí. – Grandes secretos conocían y como he dicho: _eran secretos_. Hasta que Solas tentó lo suficiente a la elfa para que le contara muchas verdades que nadie debería haber conocido. – yo miré a Solas que continuaba en aquella postura de meditación. – Oh, sí. Es rápido para la ira, pero no le tengo miedo. – me aclaró al mirarlo con sus ojos cerrados, su aura contenida en sus manos y el autocontrol por no destrozarla allí mismo. – Al mismo tiempo, - continuó - mientras Mythal bailaba a su ritmo, los dioses oscuros también lo hacían. Él se había encargado de hacer creer a ambos bandos que estaba de su lado, pero ¿con qué objetivo?

\- Conocer la verdad. – contestó Solas, ahora calmo, pero sin abrir los ojos. – Debía conocer la verdad para poder planificar el ataque a la tiranía sobre mi pueblo. – Athil lo miró.

\- Con el objetivo de conocer la verdad, entonces. – se burló ella.

> Lo que sucede es que cuando uno actúa como si fuera amigo de sus enemigos, sus enemigos luego se enojan al descubrir el engaño… Y eso sucedió con los dioses oscuros. Solas descubrió ciertas cosas que lo asustaron y decidió hablarlas con Mythal, ella se las planteó a Elgar’nan y comenzó una guerra como nunca antes se había visto en ningún sitio y no sé si se volverá a ver. Recuerda que eran divinidades élficas contra divinidades élficas oscuras.

\- Los dioses oscuros eran Anaris, Geldauran y Daern’thal. – dijo Solas y yo asentí, él abrió sus ojos y me miró, noté sus ojos sobre la mano de Cullen tomando la mía, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro. – Una vez te dije que la opresión forma parte de todas las eras. Es la obsesión del poderoso por mantener ese poder y esclavizar a quienes considera más débil. – asentí. – Ellos, los dioses oscuros, consideraban a todos los elfos más débiles, y probablemente lo eran, pero por otro lado estábamos los_ Evanuris_, que éramos quienes podíamos oponernos al poder de ellos y “proteger” a quienes no eran capaces de hacerlo solos.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sospechar de ellos? – quiso saber Dorian, siendo el primero en animarse a entrometerse en la charla de la elfa, quien lo miró con desprecio. A él no le interesó, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas. Solas llevó sus ojos hacia mi amigo y le contestó:

\- Al principio cuando la sociedad de los elfos aún era primitiva no existía el concepto de individualidad. – aclaró Solas. – Con el paso de los siglos un grupo de elfos comenzamos a interpretar la individualidad y a comprender que cada uno de nosotros era diferente e individual. Bajo ese concepto, fuimos estudiando el mundo que nos rodeaba con gran curiosidad y finalmente desarrollamos capacidades arcanas como nadie había conocido jamás. O eso creímos en un comienzo… - Solas hizo una pausa y Dorian no le quitó los ojos de encima. – Hasta que conocí a otros elfos que tenían un gran dominio de sus habilidades: los Oscuros. – aclaró. Dorian asintió.

\- ¿Siempre fueron nueve los_ Evanuris_? – quiso saber Praianna que también se entrometió. Los ojos de Solas se posaron sobre ella, pero no respondió. Así que ella volvió a hablar: - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estaba mal que los alabaran?

\- En primer lugar siempre supe que yo no era una divinidad desde ningún punto de vista. Partiendo de esa realidad sabía que mentían. – dijo él. - Por otro lado, al principio, cuando era más joven, disfruté de las ventajas de ser considerado una divinidad. Nunca lo he negado, a nadie. – luego Solas me miró. – _Ni a ti_. 

\- No podrías hacerlo. – rio Athil con sarcasmo. – Oh, sí que has aprovechado tu nombre. – Solas dejó pasar el comentario, pero volvió a cerrar sus ojos para controlar su ira y sus manos volvieron a iluminarse. Al escuchar aquellas palabras no pude evitar imaginarlo llevando a cabo todos los abusos de poder que en estos días deseaba combatir… Al final, parecía como si Solas luchara contra aquello de lo que él se había hartado de abusar: el sometimiento al más débil.

\- Querida Athil… Te juro que intento no degollarte, pero lo estás haciendo tan complicado. – ella rio de nuevo, sin ningún vestigio de miedo ante la amenaza. Sabía que no lo haría. – Con el paso del tiempo maduré. – miró a Athil. - ¿Te gusta esa palabra?

\- Me da igual las palabras que usas.

\- Vaya, no hay necesidad para que le hables así a Risitas. – intervino Varric.

\- ¿Risitas? ¿Acaso eres un idiota o pretendes que te tome por tal? – contestó de forma agresiva Athil. Toro se situó al lado de Varric, quien decidió no contestar a la elfa. No llegaría a ningún sitio.

\- Nadie te está insultado, sería bueno que tampoco lo hicieras con nosotros. – dijo Dorian al ver que tanto Varric como Toro habían decidido no enfrentarla, no sería su caso. La elfa lo miró con ira, Dorian no se inmutó.

\- Decir una cualidad no es insulto, humano. – atacó.

\- Una cualidad que tú has decidido que posee, pero te aseguro que el enano no tiene un pelo de idiota…

\- Entonces es claro que pretende que lo tome por tal… - contestó Athil.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes cuándo dar por terminada una discusión sin sentido? – se molestó Onnär. – De todos los magos soñadores _tú_ tuviste que permanecer con vida. Sí que es injusta la selección natural. – Solas apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del Comandante élfico para que no siguiera y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Onnär dejó escapar aire molesto y asintió. No tenía sentido discutir con una necia.

\- Bien… - interrumpió Solas - comprendí que estaba equivocado y las alabanzas y veneraciones comenzaron a disgustarme. No las sentía correctas. Por lo tanto comencé a transitar un camino que surgió por amor a la sabiduría. – Athil rio, pero no dijo nada. – Sabes que siempre aprecié cualquier pizca de conocimiento y esa característica de mi personalidad estuvo presente desde siempre en mí. – le contestó por aquella risa que había dejado escapar la elfa.

\- Si tan solo supieras cómo fueran en verdad los hechos… - murmuró Athil, pero no dijo más nada al respecto.

\- Los espíritus fueron los primeros en hablarme de verdades ocultas para todos, que solo Mythal y Elgar’nan conocían. – dijo Solas. – Fueron quienes me instaron a comprender “secretos” acerca del origen del mundo…

\- Mythal era una elfa amante del conocimiento. – interrumpió Athil. – Ella adoraba cualquier noción de aprendizaje y cuando Solas forjó una personalidad sabia llamó la atención de la mujer de Elgar’nan. – Solas no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Athil. – Con el tiempo ella se vio atraída por él y su sabiduría y destinaron mucho tiempo juntos al estudio de los secretos del mundo. Ambos se vieron cautivados por la presencia del otro.

> Yo era una gran amiga de Mythal y la respeto muchísimo. Conozco sus alegrías y sus penas. – miró a Solas. – Soy consciente de todo el bien que le has hecho, pero también del mal.

\- Prefiero no hablar de Mythal, por favor. – pidió educadamente, Athil rio.

\- Tus modales no me seducen, Fen’Harel. – Solas estuvo a punto de contestar algo, pero prefirió cerrar la boca.

> Juntos descubrieron muchas verdades que ella solo fue capaz de comprender gracias a la mente de Solas que la guió en sus pensamientos. _El elegido de Mythal_. – su voz sonó burlona. - Y cuando la verdad superó a la ficción, decidieron enfrentar a los cimientos de nuestra raza: los _Evanuri._

> La traición de Mythal implicaba “alta traición”; por lo que, cuando Elgar’nan supo que la elfa no solo era amante de Solas, sino que además le había confesado secretos que no le incumbían, mandó a torturarla y burlarla frente a todo el pueblo de los elfos. – todos los que no conocían aquella parte de la historia se sorprendieron, Solas hacía uso de toda su capacidad de concentración para no saltar a la yugular de la elfa mientras hablaba de aquel modo sobre Mythal y su asesinato.

> Sí, Solas se hundió en el dolor, pero ¿sabes por qué _realmente_ creó el Velo? – yo la miré y al mismo tiempo noté la mirada de todos mis amigos sobre ella. Athil sonrió con malicia. – Porque sabía que el próximo en ser asesinado sería él si no desterraba en ese momento a Elgar’nan de Elvhenan. – hubo un silencio de muerte. De pronto la imagen que me había creado del pobre elfo que, sumido en dolor había creado el Velo, se desdibujó por la idea de un cobarde que corrió a crear un Velo para que un marido enfurecido no lo matara. Miré molesta a Athil por presentarlo de aquel modo, pero Solas no se defendía, tan solo se controlaba, ¿podría ser cierto? Cullen tenía sus ojos posados sobre la elfa, no supe leer la expresión sobre su rostro y me pregunté qué estaría pensando mientras escuchaba aquella historia.

> Por ello corrió a su Castillo asustado a teorizar como un desquiciado la creación del Velo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Quería salvarse a sí mismo, sin pensar en nadie más que él. – los ojos de Solas permanecían cerrados, pero en su rostro ya no había ira, más bien percibí pena. En mi mente apareció la imagen de un elfo embustero, ventajista, cobarde… que había jugado con una mujer mientras fue divertido, pero cuando los problemas se presentaron, en lugar de hacerse cargo de las consecuencias, huyó y burló al ofendido… ¿Solas había creado el Velo por miedo a que Elgar’nan lo asesinara como lo había hecho con Mythal? Lo miré desesperada por alguna respuesta, pero en lugar de palabras o de sus ojos tranquilizando mi corazón, me encontré con su rostro lleno de pena y sus ojos cerrados.

No, yo lo conocía y sabía que las consecuencias de su creación habían sido una pena profunda para él. Yo había visto su tristeza en Feudo Celestial y en la Encrucijada… No, Solas no era aquel hombre que Athil intentaba representar… O quizás había algo de él en el relato de la elfa, pero también había mucho más de él en lo que yo conocía de su alma. Solté la mano de Cullen y caminé al lado de Solas, él abrió sus ojos y yo acaricié su brazo para que supiera que estaba con él a pesar de las horribles palabras de Athil. Solas me miró un poco más fortalecido por mi presencia y yo le sonreí levemente mientras acariciaba su brazo. Noté los ojos de Cullen posarse sobre mí, pero me permitió aquella muestra de amor a Solas por todo lo que se le estaba diciendo.

> Solas tenía fama de astuto, pero siempre había jugado la carta de elfo sabio, tranquilo, indefenso. – interrumpió la voz de Athil. - Divagaba con teorías y pensamientos novedosos que muchas veces lo hacían parecer un loco. Pero ese era el disfraz que él disfrutaba… Solo quienes lo conocíamos de verdad sabíamos de sus reales cualidades. Solas no era un nug rosadito y bonito, no… Era un Lobo Terrible… - su voz adquirió una tonalidad siniestra. – Pero aquellos que preferían verlo como un ser indefenso, la mayoría, terminaban perdiendo la vida según iba siendo necesario en su juego.

\- Estas siendo completamente injusta con tu relato, Athil. Y lo sabes. – sentenció Onnär. Ella lo miró molesta. – Sin embargo puedo comprender tu ira y tu dolor. Sé de tu cariño a Mythal.

\- No se te ocurra hablar de ella. – lo amenazó. Onnär guardó silencio, enfrentar a la elfa no tenía sentido, se podía ver a lo lejos que era iracunda y no controlaba sus emociones.

La voz de Athil interrumpió mis pensamientos:

> Para alcanzar un objetivo debes tener un grupo de personas de confianza y formar una Organización. Pero toda Organización poderosa con el tiempo se hace corrupta. Por lo tanto, una Organización debe tener miembros divididos, establecer células operativas. Que algunos de ellos sepan solo “ciertas cosas” y otras solo “ciertas otras” … De ese modo ninguna célula podrá traicionar completamente a toda la Organización, porque la información será dada de a “partes” y a cada uno lo que debe saber, no más, no menos…

Varric miró a Solas al reconocer que lo que la elfa acababa de recitar había sido lo mismo que Solas había dicho tiempo atrás a Sera, cuando intentaba entender el objetivo de Los Amigos de Jenny. Al parecer los consejos de Solas habían sido su propia experiencia. Sin embargo, él estaba a mi lado y continuaba con sus ojos cerrados escuchando todas aquellas palabras injustas que se estaba diciendo acerca de él:

> El próximo paso es establecer un ritmo. – continuó Athil. - Un ritmo de ejecución e informe de avance, de ese modo uno puede controlar sin preocupaciones lo que se va ejecutando.

> Pero siempre hay que tener en cuenta a los _enemigos_. Si tu enemigo te persigue… - estaba diciendo Athil y Solas abrió sus ojos y contestó:

\- … desapareces.

\- Cuando tu enemigo está tranquilo…

\- … los acosas, los persigues… - contestó de nuevo Solas.

\- Pero cuando están débiles…

\- … los golpeas sin piedad. – finalizó el Lobo Terrible. Athil sonrió. Yo los miré a ambos.

\- Yo he sido enseñada por el Lobo Rebelde. – dijo ella. - A pesar de nuestras peleas, nos tenemos un respeto mutuo. Respeto esa mente tan brillante que tiene. – luego me miró. – Dime, Elentari. Cuando persiguieron a Solas, ¿Fen’Harel desapareció? – asentí. Recordé cuando habíamos descubierto que él era Fen’Harel luego de la celebración del Glorioso Concilio y me di cuenta de que cuando supimos quién era él, había desaparecido durante un año antes de volver a presentarse en mis sueños. _Si tu enemigo te persigue: desapareces_. – Desapareció durante un año, ¿no? – volví a asentir. – Cuando estuvieron tranquilos, los acosó…

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunté, ella rio.

\- Piensa… - me pidió. Hubo un gran silencio entre los presentes. _Cuando tu enemigo está tranquilo: los acosas, los persigues_ ¿Cuándo había hecho aquello con nosotros? Solas suspiró a mi lado y habló:

\- Leliana es Agente mía. – cortó con el suspenso y hubo suspiros de asombro por sus palabras. Yo di un grito de sorpresa sin creérmelo, miré a Cullen quien no dejaba de mirarnos. Solas me miró – Ella no lo sabe, pero hace lo que mis agentes le han pedido que hiciera. Sus oídos han oído lo que yo he querido…

\- No me lo creo. – dijo Toro. - ¿Has jugado con ella?

\- Te estás adjudicando hazañas que no has realizado realmente. – dijo Dorian. – No puedo creer esto, Solas. Explícate, por favor.

\- Toda la desinformación que ha llevado a Par Vollen y Seheron ha sido a través de mis agentes, entre ellos Briala. De ese modo he acosado a Tevinter donde debía actuar próximamente. – confesó. Yo no lo podía creer, quité mi mano de su hombro asustada, dolida y él me miró y supo que lo escucharía a continuación pondría a prueba mi confianza hacia él. Lo miré con sorpresa sin creérmelo. Dorian caminó donde estaba Solas y lo empujó con ira:

\- ¡Eres un mal nacido! – le gritó, Solas lo enfrentó, pero sin agresividad, solo con su cuerpo, entregándolo para que lo golpeara si así lo deseaba. - ¡¡Eres un hijo de puta, Solas!! ¿¡Mis tierras están en guerra por los susurros y las mentiras que tú has contado!? – volvió a empujarlo. - ¡Dime algo, elfo de mierda!

\- Dorian, basta. – dije y lo tomé por el brazo. Dorian me miró molesto.

\- No vendrás a defenderlo, Elentari. – me enfrentó. – No seas_ tan_ estúpida. – las palabras de mi amigo me dolieron, noté que estuvo a punto de volver a insultarme, pero decidió no seguir. – Lo siento. – dijo finalmente, mientras yo seguía con mis manos tomando sus brazos.

Athil habló: - Tú misma has jugado su jueguito según su gusto… Te tiene bailando su balada desde que lo has conocido. – me aclaró Athil, Dorian y yo la miramos sorprendidos. – Tú has sido nuestra Agente sin saberlo todo este tiempo. – yo la miré herida, luego miré a Solas en búsqueda de alguna explicación lógica, alguna negación.

\- No es así. – dijo finalmente Solas y en sus ojos noté una mezcla de pena y desesperación. – Sabes cómo han sido las cosas entre ambos y el contacto que hemos mantenido. – guardé silencio ante sus palabras, a la espera de alguna explicación razonable. No fui capaz de mirar a Cullen. - Yo he intentado tenerte conmigo, pero tú te has negado siempre, aunque ninguno de los dos puede decir que no nos hemos protegido en la medida de lo posible durante todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, yo no sabía que eres mi Gran Sacerdotisa y no he jugado contigo.

\- ¿Solo porque no sabías que yo era tu Gran Sacerdotisa debo creer que no has jugado conmigo como lo has hecho con todo el mundo, aparentemente? – le pregunté molesta, solté a Dorian y me acerqué a Solas para enfrentarlo. Y allí estaba de nuevo una verdad que me destrozaba un poco más.

Onnär se situó entre ambos y me miró con seriedad, Dorian se irguió a mi lado, haciéndole saber que me protegería si hacía falta. - Creo que conoces a Solas más que muchos de los presentes. Si dudas de él…

\- ¡No! – lo interrumpí y señalé con mi dedo índice a Onnär que dejé sobre su pecho. – Aparentemente no lo conozco en absoluto. – luego miré a Solas herida. - ¡Sabías lo que Dorian significa para mí y aun así orquestaste esta guerra en su Nación!

\- No puedo creerlo, Solas. – la voz de Dorian se quebró y rápidamente guardó silencio. Toro se acercó a su amado y apoyó una mano sobre su cintura, acercándolo a él.

\- No. – dijo Solas desesperado y tomó mi rostro para que lo mirara. – Es cierto lo que dijo Athil, Leliana ha jugado mi juego. Pero por _ti_ he cambiado la estrategia en este último momento ¿Dónde está la ventaja de tener a toda la Capilla Andrastina en mi contra? – sus palabras casi fueron un grito.

\- Solas, suéltala. – dijo Cullen y se acercó a nosotros. Era la primera vez que Cullen no toleraba la cercanía entre ambos. Solas y yo nos miramos, él tomando mis mejillas y con nuestros labios demasiado cerca, olvidándonos de que no estábamos solos y comprendiendo que la discusión entre ambos tendría que esperar a un ámbito privado. Él quitó sus manos de mi rostro y Cullen se situó a mi lado, enfrentándolo y separándome de Fen’Harel. Solas miró a Cullen y los dos mantuvieron sus miradas enfrentadas.

\- Lo siento. – le dijo finalmente, en ese momento noté cómo el cuerpo de Cullen perdía la tensión del momento.

Luego la voz de Solas volvió a defenderse: - ¿Dónde está la ventaja de tener a toda la Capilla Andrastina en mi contra? ¡En ningún sitio! Yo había planificado el ataque a Tevinter por parte de los humanos para debilitarlos, pero nunca pensé formar parte del grupo de ataque. – apoyé mi mano sobre el brazo de Cullen y me puse a su lado para mirar a los ojos a Solas. Me sentía totalmente traicionada y de pronto me cuestionaba si alguna vez en mi vida lo había conocido realmente, aunque mi corazón me recordara una y otra vez que Solas era quien yo conocía y no este personaje que me comentaban. Pero Solas era maestro en las mentiras y el engaño. 

\- ¿Pretendes justificarte solo con eso, Risitas? – preguntó Varric cansado por todo lo que oía. – Una y mil veces te hemos dado oportunidades, Solas… - ya no lo llamó Risitas. – Pero lo haces cada vez más jodidamente difícil. – Solas agachó su cabeza con gran pesar, y no tuvo palabras para defenderse.

\- En eso habla con la verdad. – dijo Athil, yo la miré con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas por volver a sentir una vez más que Solas me traicionaba. – Por eso es por lo que estoy tan enojada con él. – confesó.

> Una vez debilitado el Imperio de Tevinter con las fuerzas de Ferelden y Orlais en un mismo sitio, así como los Templarios de la Capilla, venía el golpe realmente fuerte de nuestro ejército élfico. – yo tapé mi rostro con sorpresa. Athil repitió: - Recuerda:_ si tu enemigo te persigue, desaparece; si tu enemigo está tranquilo, lo persigues; pero cuando tu enemigo se encuentra débil, lo golpeas sin piedad_. – el silencio que nos rodeó fue sepulcral. Allí, delante de todos, estaba la verdadera traición de Fen’Harel. Solas todo este tiempo había jugado conmigo, me había visitado, me había dado pequeñas pistas, pero siempre había estado moviendo las piezas para destrozarnos… Solas era_ realmente_ un genocida.

> Nuestro plan era perfecto: atacar las fuerzas militares de Tevinter, Orlais, Ferelden y la Capilla, habiendo quitado todo el dinero a ciudades comerciales como Pináculo, Kirkwall, Antiva y Wycome. – Varric resopló notablemente molesto.

\- Caí como un idiota. Felicidades, Solas… Eres el villano más sínico que jamás he sido capaz de crear. – las palabras de Varric me dolieron.

\- Jamás he dicho que soy un santo… - fue todo lo que pudo susurrar, avergonzado por la exposición cruel que Athil acababa de hacer sobre él delante de todos.

Athil continuó satisfecha con el dolor que nos estaba causando: - Irían a guerrear contra el Qun. Todo saldría según lo esperado: ustedes se destrozarían y cuando finalmente tuviéramos a los humanos y Qunari debilitados… atacaríamos con nuestras fuerzas para destrozar las distintas razas. De esa forma comenzaría una nueva era: _la era de los elfos_…


	96. El Plan de Fen’Harel. Parte 2

El dolor entre los presentes era tangible.

Sentí los brazos de Cullen sostenerme mientras sobre mis mejillas recorrían lágrimas y noté a mi lado la presencia de espíritus que se acercaban a nosotros sorprendidos por la diversidad de emociones y penas que había a nuestro alrededor. Fiona, Mae y Praianna simplemente escuchaban respetuosamente mientras oían todas aquellas palabras. Briala no decía nada, guardaba silencio, quizás avergonzada por las implicancias de los actos que habían orquestado junto a Fen’Harel. Toro abrazaba a Dorian, quien contenía sus ganas de golpear a Solas. El rostro de Varric mostraba una gran desilusión e ira. Nessara y Thengal se sostenían en un abrazo mientras la voz de Arel, a lo lejos, se oía entonando una alegre canción, en un mundo que parecía burlarse del dolor que teníamos tan solo a metros de aquel sitio alegre de elfos libres.

No podía dar veracidad a lo que acababa de oír. En tan solo tres años Solas había puesto en marcha un plan de ataque tan eficaz que casi había debilitado a la raza humana lo suficiente como para permitir que los elfos pudieran vivir libres en Thedas. El nivel de malicia era innegable, había sido capaz de llevarnos a todos a la guerra sin siquiera sentir remordimientos por usarnos, que habíamos sido sus amigos y que lo habíamos perdonado incluso ahora. – Pero entonces… ¿la destrucción del Velo era una mentira? – quise saber casi ya sin fuerzas. Solas negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No. – contestó abatido. - Realmente creía que podía restaurar el mundo de los elfos… - lo miré desilusionada. Si bien Solas por primera vez me estaba diciendo la verdad, a pesar de todo lo que había compartido con nosotros durante su estadio en la Inquisición, _casi_ había matado a todas nuestras naciones sin importarle nada.

\- Te uniste a la Inquisición para conocer al enemigo. – afirmé sin mirarlo. – Como hiciste con Anaris. – Solas no dijo nada. – No te uniste porque era lo correcto, sino porque deseabas conocernos. - Athil sonrió satisfecha al ver que yo era capaz de comprender los actos maliciosos de Solas. Él bajó la mirada y no lo negó.

\- Nunca pensé encontrar alguien como tú en este mundo. – repitió aquellas palabras que me había dicho en Feudo Celestial.

Recordé un día lejano en el que me pidió que fuéramos al balcón de mi dormitorio en Feudo Celestial y me preguntó cómo era antes del Áncora. Si había cambiado de algún modo… Ahora lo comprendía, él no podía creer que en Thedas existiera alguien capaz de cautivarlo… porque para él los thedestres éramos una burla, descartables, sin valor… Solas había hecho en Thedas lo mismo que había hecho en Elvhenan. Había jugado con el mundo entero…

Cullen me sostuvo con un poco más de fuerza al oír a Solas decir aquellas palabras, no podría decir qué sentimientos estaba experimentando él, pero yo estaba destrozada, una vez más, por los actos de Solas.

\- En Arlathan hiciste lo mismo que aquí. – dije comprendiendo la verdad por primera vez. – Moviste las piezas del mismo modo en que las has movido aquí. Forjaste alianza y usaste a quiénes necesitaste para llevar adelante tu Rebelión.

\- Te dije que no lideré una lucha contra los_ Evanuris_ sin ensuciar mis manos con sangre. – se excusó, como si por decir aquello nunca me hubiera mentido. – Aquí todo fue mucho más sencillo que en Arlathan. El desprecio de esta Era por nuestra raza hizo que me vieran como alguien completamente indefenso y nunca pusieron atención o reparo en mí hasta que yo revelé quién era. Leliana movió todos los ejércitos instada por la información que yo le di… - él suspiró. – No es sencillo decir todo esto delante de ustedes. – aclaró. Todos guardamos silencio. 

\- Ibas a destrozarnos… - mi voz tembló. – Ibas a destrozarnos sin remordimientos, Solas… A pesar de conocernos. A pesar de todo lo que hemos compartido.

\- Te dije que lo haría. – sus palabras fueron puñales en mi corazón. Sí, lo había hecho durante la celebración del Glorioso Concilio, pero yo me había negado a escucharlo. – Te dije que desataría el caos en Thedas para traer a mi pueblo a un mundo libre. No te he mentido. – no soporté más escuchar aquellas palabras, mi corazón no era capaz de soportarlo. Me acerqué iracunda a Solas y lo empujé frente a todos.

\- ¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Porque me lo has dicho tengo que aceptarlo sin más!? ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto, Solas? – él tomó mis manos y me miró molesto.

\- Te quiero decir que te lo he dicho hace más de un año. Si no fuiste capaz de creerlo, eso corre por tu cuenta. – no podía creer lo que oía. Sostenida de sus manos quedé en blanco. Mis ojos se posaron en él y mis pensamiento se detuvieron. A mi alrededor todo pareció perder color, perder sonido… perder sentido.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras glaciales eran tan característica de él en realidad, era yo la que se empeñaba en creer en un elfo que quizás no tenía todas las virtudes que veía, o quería que tuviera. Ya me había hablado con aquel egoísmo en el pasado: cuando me había dejado, cuando me había declarado la guerra… y ahora. Y todo esto corría por mi cuenta, volver a creerle… _corría por mi cuenta_. Una y otra maldita vez…

Sentí tanta rabia porque yo continuaba creyendo en él a pesar de la realidad que liberé mi mano derecha de la suya y le di vuelta la cara con una bofetada seca, llena del dolor que me estaba causando e incapaz de soportarlo,_ una vez más_. Pero la rabia era hacia_ mí_… y hubiera deseado que aquella bofetada fuera una bofetada a mi corazón para que de una maldita vez comprendiera que Solas era un puto traidor de mi pueblo y no el elfo que yo amaba.

Oí el ruido de su piel chocar con la mía y noté el rostro de Solas girar por el movimiento. Me desesperé: me desesperé porque lo amaba a pesar de todo, me desesperé porque me había traicionado, _una vez más,_ a pesar de todo lo que lo amaba, me desesperé porque era incapaz de odiarlo… me desesperé porque había golpeado a Solas. Y fue inevitable: comencé a llorar sin consuelo.

Era una idiota, lo había golpeado delante de todos pero en realidad hubiera deseado golpearme a mí misma por seguir creyéndole._ Lo amaba_. Lo amaba y no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba a pesar de todo, a pesar de Cullen, a pesar del dolor que me causaba. Solo quería que todo fuera mentira, que Solas fuera Cullen… no sabía qué quería.

Sentí los brazos de Solas cerrarse sobre mí, mientras yo no podía dejar de llorar desconsolada e intentaba quitármelo de encima en una actuación sin sentido, pues todos sabían que necesitaba estar sobre sus brazos más que nada en este mundo, así que mis compañeros me lo permitieron. Permitieron que aquel traidor me sostuviera, sostuviera mi dolor, mi desesperación… lo que quedaba de mi alma. 

Solas me habló al oído: - Componte, por favor. – escuché su voz mientras me susurraba. – Componte, _vhenan_. Estás dejando a la vista tus sentimientos y no has hablado con el Comandante. – yo no podía dejar de llorar, destrozada, pero asentí. Tenía razón. No podía seguir montando este numerito con Cullen a mi lado, estaba siendo totalmente injusta con él. Empujé a Solas de mi lado, él alejó su cuerpo y limpié mis lágrimas, intentando reponerme, aunque mi respiración estaba entrecortada.

\- No te creo que has cambiado la estrategia solo por haberte enterado que soy tu Gran Sacerdotisa. – dije mientras iba reponiéndome. Suspiré y llevé mi mano hacia atrás, tomé la de Cullen y lo traje hacia mí para que él me abrazara. Sentía el cuerpo de él detrás del mío, y sus manos cerrarse sobre mi cintura mientras me sostenía. - Hay más. Dime qué sucede… - Solas me miró con un sentimiento que no supe identificar sobre su rostro, pero noté los ojos de Varric sobre este triángulo y quizás el enano sí supo qué estaba experimentando Fen’Harel. Noté que Solas entrecerró sus ojos cuando vio que puse a Cullen detrás de mí, quizás le pareció injusto, pero a mí me supo a venganza, y eso era lo que quería. Que sufriera aunque tan solo fuera un poco todo lo que yo sufría por él. Enrollé mis manos sobre las del Comandante que se cerraban sobre mi vientre y lo acerqué un poco más a mi cuerpo.

Solas no me quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras Cullen me abrazaba y yo intentaba reponerme para dejar de parecer el ser más patético de Thedas, arrastrándome por Solas delante de todos… _una vez más_.

\- Lo que dices es verdad. – dijo la elfa, todavía había _más_. No lo podía creer. – No cambió su estrategia por descubrir quién eres… La cambió porque_ ya no le conviene_. – yo la miré con dolor. – Hay peligros mayores que el sometimiento de un pueblo. Y hay luchas más importantes que recuperar tierras perdidas. El mundo peligra, la vida de Solas peligra… y con su vida, la de todos…

Athil dejó que las palabras me inundaran y las retuviera en mi cabeza. Ya sabía que el mundo peligraba, pero pensaba que era por la destrucción del Velo. Ahora Solas se había redimido, por decirlo de algún modo, pero aparentemente seguía peligrando la vida sobre Thedas, ¿por Anaris? - ¿Quién es nuestro enemigo, Solas? – pregunté molesta.

\- Están siendo injustos al juzgarlo. – intervino una vez más Onnär en su favor. – Solas está desnudo frente a ustedes permitiendo que lo golpeen según necesiten para superar los sentimientos de traición que experimentan. Pero por favor, no lo juzguen con tanta rapidez. – pidió. – Yo soy un ser milenario, y les juro, que esto que él está haciendo, no lo he visto en otros poderosos.

> Díganme, ¿cuándo han visto a un ser poderoso a los niveles que representa Solas, permitir que lo insulten y desprecien como lo están haciendo ahora por sus errores? No tienen idea de qué representó Solas para nuestro pueblo. No tienen la más pálida idea de quién fue Solas y todo lo que nos dio.

> Fue nuestro protector durante mucho tiempo y nos resguardó como ninguno otro lo hizo. Y ustedes lo juzgan como si se tratara de un tirano demente que solo está sediento por matar a quienes caminan por Thedas. – las palabras de Onnär nos tomaron por sorpresa, noté la molestia manifiesta en el rostro de Dorian y Varric, Toro sin embargo albergaba sentimientos que les eran personales, no podía leer su expresión. – Nadie en Arlathan se molestó por mirar a los débiles. Sólo éramos combustible para acrecentar sus poderes, para sostener sus Imperios. Solas fue el único con poder que luchó por nuestra dignidad. – Dorian estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Onnär lo interrumpió. – No digas una palabra, _tevinterano_, conozco de memoria lo que hacen en tus tierras. Son iguales a los_ Evanuris_, pero ahora te mofas de nosotros y todos los elfos fallecidos en manos de sedientos de poder, insultando a Fen’Harel, nuestro rebelde que luchó por nuestra libertad.

\- No digas más, Onnär. – pidió Solas. – Estoy aquí pidiendo perdón. Para hacerlo tienen que conocer la verdad. Y si no desean conceder el perdón que solicito, está bien. – él ya no podía levantar la cabeza para mirarnos. Quizás porque estaba avergonzado, quizás porque no quería verme en brazos de otro hombre.

\- Oh, por favor. _Jamás_ creeré ese jueguito de que eres un ser indefenso, Solas. – se quejó Dorian con desprecio.

\- Es que haces jodidamente difícil el perdón, Solas. – se quejó Varric.

\- Eres un hijo de puta. – sentenció Dorian. – Y me importa una mierda qué dice tu amigo. – miró a Onnär, Toro acarició a Dorian en la cintura, por donde lo sostenía, para tranquilizarlo. Yo miré a Solas, aquel elfo que tanto había amado y las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro una vez más.

\- Cuando cree La Contención… - comenzó Solas – retuve dentro la fuente de poder de los dioses oscuros. Con ella, ellos permanecieron en las profundidades de lo que hoy se conoce como el Abismo. – asentí.

\- ¿Qué rayos es La Contención? – preguntó Varric.

\- El Velo separa el mundo de la vigilia del mundo de los sueños. – explicó Solas del mismo modo que lo había hecho en la Encrucijada. - La Contención es una engrosamiento inferior que separa las fuerzas del Abismo del mundo de la vigilia… - levantó sus ojos y me miró. – En la antigua Arlathan ya existía el poder de la Ruina. – Praianna dio unos pasos hacia el frente y se acercó a él, Solas la miró pero no dijo más.

\- Por favor, continúa. – pidió la Heroína.

\- Cuando Solas teorizó el Velo lo hizo con la intención de encerrar a los _Evanuris_. – dije y por primera vez, después de todo lo que había oído, mi mente había sido capaz que la verdad que Solas me había confesado en la Encrucijada, se hiciera presente a pesar de todo lo que Athil había dicho. Fue como si mi cerebro, de pronto, volviera a oír todas las palabras de él durante su visita a la Encrucijada y su estadía en la Inquisición o durante la revelación después del Glorioso Concilio, aquellas que habían evitado que desconfiara. 

De pronto la memoria selectiva de mi cerebro se aferró a todo lo que él siempre me había dicho y decidió dejar de lado todo lo que Athil había confesado. Una vez más, a pesar del enojo de unos minutos atrás, decidí _justificarlo_, creer en él y dejar de lado la cordura que me instaba a odiarlo. La_ compasión _por aquel hombre me inundó una vez más, y me susurró en mi consciencia que, _una vez más_, era capaz de perdonar sus errores.

No podía, no podía odiarlo ni siquiera si me esforzaba. Lo amaba.

Caminé al frente y me liberé de los brazos de Cullen. Miré solamente a Solas, y él me miró a mí: - Lo hizo con la intención de encerrar a los _Evanuris,_ pero también de contener la Corrupción de la Ruina. – dije, comprendiendo los motivos que hicieron que Solas destrozara a su pueblo. Praianna llevó su mano a su boca, conteniendo un gritito de sorpresa. – Andruil se había puesto en contacto con los dioses Oscuros y habían traído la Corrupción a la superficie de Elvhenan. Cuando los_ Evanuris_ se sintieron amenazados por un Rebelde que enseñaba al pueblo de libertades y recitaba que los _Evanuris_ no eran dioses, sino magos poderosos, se desesperaron ante la idea de perder su “divinidad” y trataron con Andruil para poder hacerse con el poder de la Ruina.

> Así, la Corrupción llegó a la superficie de Arlathan, superando los Abismos y solo los_ Evanuris_ era capaces de usar aquella Magia Corrupta, pues eran los únicos que la conocían. Si encerraba a los _Evanuris_ en el Más Allá, por encima del Abismo, no podrían ponerse en contacto otra vez con la Corrupción y pensó que evitaría el desastre de su uso…

\- Evitar lo que hoy sucede cuando se produce una Ruina. – dijo maravillada Praianna.

\- El conocimiento de aquella Corrupción moriría con los _Evanuris_ en el olvido, y Fen’Harel se ocuparía de que no volviera a salir del Abismo, que no volviera a la superficie de Arlathan. – concluí, sin quitar los ojos de encima de Solas y comprendiendo sus intenciones_ reales_ por primera vez.

\- Es una locura. – dijo Praianna.

\- Efectivamente. – dije y la miré. – Una locura. Pero la única forma de salvar su tierra…

\- … era a través de la creación del Velo. – terminó Varric. Yo lo miré y asentí, Varric tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima a Solas.

\- Cuando creó el Velo también creó La Contención, y atrapó a los_ Evanuris_ en el Más Allá y los Oscuros en el Abismo… - dije.

\- Y nos condenó a este mundo infame. – terminó Athil. Varric la miró molesto.

\- Discúlpame, pero el tuyo parecía ser mucho peor que Thedas.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi mundo?

\- Claramente nada, si ustedes se la pasan mintiendo respecto al pasado y yo soy un enano, estúpida elfa, ni siquiera existía en aquellas épocas. – Varric ya no la soportaba.

\- ¿A quién llamas estúpida, tú? – Athil se acercó a Varric con violencia, pero Solas la tomó de brazo y de un tirón la trajo delante de él.

\- ¡Basta ya, Athil! ¡¡Eres insoportable! – le gritó. Athil lo enfrentó molesta. Solas respiró agitado.

\- Lo último que reforzó fue La Contención y utilizó toda su magia. – siguió Onnär haciendo referencia a Solas, e interrumpiéndolos para que no pelearan. – Cayó en _uthenera_, casi al borde de la muerte. La creación del Velo y el refuerzo de la Contención lo consumieron. Solas no vivió el caos que devino con su creación… - el rostro de Solas se apenó un poco más y soltó el brazo de Athil. – Pero nosotros sí. Aunque de todas formas intentamos salvar a El Pueblo.

\- Vaya… es… - Varric no encontró palabras para continuar lo que intentó decir.

\- Espera. – intervino Praianna. – Pero si la Corrupción ya existía… Cuando creaste La Contención, ¿pudiste contenerla? – Solas la miró.

\- Eso creí. – contestó. – Pero al despertar en esta Era supe sobre las Ruinas. Yo, personalmente, no atravesé ninguna Ruina, excepto solo por lo que he visto en el Más Allá o leído en libros… Supongo que durante siglos estuvo contenida hasta que la esencia de los Grandes Sacerdotes de los_ Evanuris_ mutó a lo que hoy es un archidemonio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Dorian.

\- ¿Grandes Sacerdotes? – preguntó Praianna y Fiona se acercó al grupo.

\- ¿Los archidemonios son esencias corruptas de elfos antiguos? – quiso saber la Gran Encantadora. Solas levantó sus manos frenando el interrogatorio.

\- No puedo otorgar respuestas que no poseo. – explicó. – Creo que los archidemonios son las esencias arcanas de los Grandes Sacerdotes de los _Evanuris_ encerrados en el Más Allá.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Fiona. Solas negó en un gesto que dejó claro que era incapaz de explicar.

\- No hables de ella. – amenazó Athil.

\- Habla de quien quieras. – la atacó Varric. Me sorprendí al ver que el enano era el único que no tenía miedo a enfrentar la ira de Athil, bueno Dorian tampoco lo tenía. Sonreí complacida.

\- Pero la esencia de los dioses antiguos se encuentra en el Camino de las Profundidades… - susurró Praianna, del mismo modo que lo había hecho yo en la Encrucijada. - Hay 7 almas dormidas y 7 ruinas. En el panteón eran 9.

\- ¿Acaso los archidemonios son Grandes Sacerdotes que buscan, qué? – intervino Fiona.

\- ¿Grandes Sacerdotes como eres tú de Fen’Harel? – preguntó Dorian.

\- Un Gran Sacerdote es un siervo de un _Evanuri_. El siervo más fiel – explicó una vez más Solas. – Solo mi Gran Sacerdote era libre, a los demás los sometían a magia para lograr una unión incuestionable.

\- Del mismo modo que yo estoy sometida a Mythal desde que he bebido del Pozo de las Penas. – dije avergonzada.

\- Oh, no. – dijo Dorian. - ¿Eres su Gran Sacerdotisa?

\- Hain lo es. – expliqué. – Yo… simplemente he cometido un acto de alta traición en Arlathan.

\- Suerte que no estamos allí. – dijo Toro.

\- Los_ Evanuris_ sometían a sus Grandes Sacerdotes a rituales de unión para que la lealtad fuera incuestionable. – les expliqué. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – preguntó Cullen sobre mis espaldas. Yo me giré y lo miré, su rostro serio.

\- Solas me lo ha dicho. – sabía que quería preguntar “¿cuándo?” pero no era momento ni lugar. Simplemente guardó silencio.

\- No nos vayamos por las ramas. – intervino Maevaris que había oído todo con paciencia y curiosidad. – Continúa el relato de la Contención, Solas…

\- Cuando Andruil volvió de su viaje al Abismo trajo la noticia de la presencia de una magia diferente a la que conocíamos… - volvió a explicar Solas. –_ Magia de la Ruina_. – Praianna y Fiona asintieron curiosas. – Así, guiada por los Oscuros, ella comenzó a llenar de ambición los corazones de los _Evanuris_ y guiados por el miedo de perder su soberanía comenzaron a usar aquel tipo de Magia.

\- Andruil llegó a Arlathan con aquella novedad… - intervino en el relato Onnär. – Blandió armas de Plaga y usó armaduras de Corrupción. Y comenzó a hablar de seres rocosos, dotados de gran poder, de un poder con el que nosotros no soñábamos si quiera… Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo reveló un secreto que les pertenecía solo a Fen’Harel y Mythal. – Solas asintió.

\- En el pasado… - siguió Solas… - antes de que Andruil conociera el Abismo, Mythal y yo, nos adentramos al Abismo y nos encontramos con Los Pilares de la Tierra, a quienes ustedes hoy llaman Titanes.

\- ¡Por las tetas de Andraste! ¿¡Qué!? – rio Varric sorprendido. - ¿Los Titanes también entran en juego? – Solas lo miró y asintió.

\- Habíamos atravesado grandes períodos de terremotos catastróficos en la superficie de Elvhenan, así que cuando descubrimos el poder de la Roca, Mythal, madre protectora de los elfos, reunió un ejército para destruir a Los Pilares de la Tierra. – explicó Solas. Recordé aquellos escritos élficos que habíamos encontrado en su Templo, tiempo atrás: “_En este lugar nos preparamos para cazar los pilares de la tierra. Sus trabajadores se apresuran, ingeniosos y sin almas. Esta muerte será un acto de misericordia. Haremos florecer la tierra a su paso, haremos que la tierra florezca con su muerte.” __– _Cuando finalmente destrozó a aquel Titán que habíamos descubierto… encontramos por primera vez lo que hoy conocen como Lirio:_ la sangre de Los Pilares de la Tierra. _

\- Esto es increíble… - dijo Praianna cautivada por el relato de Solas.

\- El descubrimiento del Lirio significó para nuestro pueblo un combustible único para el desarrollo de la magia. Nos permitió avanzar de manera extraordinaria en grandeza. – nos explicó. – Así construimos el Laberinto.

\- ¿El Laberinto? – preguntó Dorian.

\- Lo que ustedes llaman La Encrucijada. – dijo Solas. Fiona también parecía hipnotizada por sus palabras. – Antes de que supiéramos que existía aquella sustancia, nosotros usábamos nuestro propio maná y las fuerzas del Más Allá, las cuales conectaban con nuestras tierras sin ningún Velo de por medio. Pero la presencia de Lirio fue el primer combustible que hizo que el poder de los elfos fuera mayor, imponente. Así nació el Imperio élfico y su majestuosa capital, Arlathan. Eso llevó a la ambición desmedida y así apreció otra forma de combustible: apareció la Magia de Sangre...

\- Nada que ver con lo que dijo Mythal. – intervino Varric.

\- Nada que ver… - confirmó Solas. – Cuando llevamos el Lirio a la superficie de Elvhenan, los _Evanuris_ se volvieron locos de ambición. Así, los comunes elfos siervos de cada _Evanuri_, comenzaron a trazar caminos en las Profundidades para poder extraer aquel combustible tan deseado y poder usarlo en cada reino. 

\- Así se creó… - dijo Praianna casi incrédula, Solas asintió y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo: -_ Los Caminos de las Profundidades_.

\- Así es, Heroína. – afirmó. – Los Caminos de las Profundidades fueron uno de los tantos abusos de los _Evanuris_ a El Pueblo. Dominados por la ambición, obligaron a los elfos durante siglos a excavarlos.

Onnär, Solas y Athil se miraron, como si hubiera más en aquel relato y se preguntaran si era necesario compartirlo. Finalmente, Solas suspiró. – Mythal y yo conocimos otro misterio cuando descubrimos aquel Titán.

\- ¿Qué? – quise saber.

\- Una raza desconocida hasta aquel momento… - Solas me miró, y luego a Varric. – Los enanos. – Varric suspiró sorprendido. – Seres desconocidos por nosotros, pero que custodiaban a la Roca y que tenían armaduras de Lirio sobre sus cuerpos, unidas a su piel. Imposibles de separar…

\- Los Sha-Brytol. – dije yo, recordando cuando habíamos conocido a Valta y descubierto a aquellos seres con el único objetivo de proteger al Titán. Solas asintió.

\- Los Sha-Brytol. – confirmó. – Pero cuando Mythal y su ejército de elfos derrotó al Titán, estos enanos quedaron desamparados… libres del dominio de la Roca… Y no supieron qué hacer a continuación. – yo lo miraba impactada, jamás habría imaginado todos aquellos secretos.

Solas continuó con el relato. – Para ese entonces, demasiados elfos habían conocido sobre el Lirio y Los Pilares de la Tierra, pero ellos amaban a Mythal y a mí, así que guardaron el secreto sobre los enanos, puesto que habían sido nuestros adeptos los guerreros que habían sobrevivido a la batalla con la Tierra…

\- ¿Por qué ocultaron a mi raza? – quiso saber Varric.

\- Porque tú no tienes idea de la tiranía de Elgar’nan y el resto de los _Evanuris._ – explicó Solas. – Pensar que aquel hijo de puta iba a tener otra raza para fastidiar, me provocaba náuseas. No fuimos capaces de decir al resto del Pueblo sobre los enanos. Y decidimos conocerlos primero. – contestó. En ese momento recordé cuando habíamos caminado a través de los_ Eluvians_ durante la celebración del Glorioso Concilio y habíamos visitado parte de los Caminos de las Profundidades donde nos habíamos encontrado con imágenes de Mythal y Solas en aquellos sitios. Enanos y esculturas élficas en un mismo sitio… Ahora lo comprendía. Solas y Mythal los habían salvado y ellos los habían adorado.

\- Cuando seguimos las pistas sobre la trama Qunari durante la celebración del Glorioso Concilio, - dije – nos encontramos con esculturas de Fen’Harel y Mythal en los Caminos de las Profundidades… - Solas asintió. – Recuerdo que había escritos de un elfo que se había unido al Qun, quien cantaba una canción de cuna conocida en los clanes dalishanos. – dije.

> _Ir sa tel’nal/ Mythal las ma theneras. / Ir san’a Emma,/ him solas Evanuris,/ da’durgen’lin/ bellanaris, bellanaris_. – entoné aquella nana.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó Varric. Yo lo traduje:

\- _Estoy vacío, lleno de nada/ Mythal nos dio los sueños. / Te llena por dentro/ haciendo enorgullecerse a nuestros líderes/_ _Mi pequeña roca, / nunca serás del Sol. / Por siempre, por siempre._ – finalicé.

> En la misma nota de aquel elfo decía que bien podría haber sido una mala traducción de la nana, y que en lugar de decir “_durgen’lin_” podría haber sido “_durgen’len_”. – Varric me miró esperando que me explicara. Así lo hice: - “_Pequeño enano, nunca serás del Sol_”.

\- ¿Y qué importancia tiene aquello? “Pequeño enano, nunca serás del Sol. – preguntó Varric.

\- Elgar’nan es representado por el Sol. – le expliqué. – Y según los dalishanos es el hijo del Sol. – miré a Solas. – Mythal y Solas intentaron proteger a tu raza de Elgar’nan, y los enanos primitivos los adoraron por ello. – Solas negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No por eso. – aclaró. – Los Sha-Brytol eran seres del Abismo, y cuando nos conocieron nosotros llevamos espíritus a sus tierras y fue la primera vez que pudieron soñar. – explicó. – Cuando pudieron soñar, fueron libres del canto de la Roca y allí nos consideraron divinidades. Por supuesto que aquella nunca había sido nuestra intención. Pero así sucedió. – explicó. Y entonces comprendí la canción que yo misma acababa de tararear: _Estoy vacío, lleno de nada/ Mythal nos dio los sueños. / Te llena por dentro/ haciendo enorgullecerse a nuestros líderes/_

\- Pero nosotros no soñamos. – dijo Varric.

\- No, hijo de la Roca. – le contestó Solas. – Pero pueden ingresar al Más Allá. Eso les da lo oportunidad de soñar si están en contacto con un espíritu. – Varric tembló por un escalofrío. - Aunque no es algo que tu raza aprecie, actualmente. – Solas le sonrió y el enano también.

Varric se acercó a Solas y le pasó su mano. Solas se la tomó y la sacudieron en un signo de unión de sus razas. – Te agradezco, Risitas, por haberte jugado por mis ancestros. _Gracias_, viejo amigo.

\- Un placer, hijo de la Roca. – Solas le sonrió.

\- Y gracias por confiarnos todos estos secretos. Sé que es un esfuerzo el que haces. – agregó el enano, Solas asintió.

\- Lo es.


	97. El Plan de Fen’Harel. Parte 3

Luego de aquello que acabábamos de oír, estábamos totalmente sorprendidos. Jamás habríamos pensado que el mundo de Elvhenan tenía secretos tan importantes como los que Solas estaba compartiendo con nosotros. Quizás Onnär había tenido razón: Solas había dado todo por los débiles, a pesar de sus propios errores. Merecía nuestro respeto.

\- Todo esto que estás compartiendo, Solas, sucedió antes de que descubrieran la Ruina. – afirmó Praianna. - ¿No?

\- Así es, Heroína. – le contestó. – Cuando el pueblo de los elfos olvidó que los _Evanuris_ éramos mortales como ellos y nos consideró divinidades, aún no habíamos descubierto el Lirio. Este hallazgo llegó después de una era de terremotos devastadores que azotaron nuestro pueblo.

> El enfrentamiento entre_ Evanuris_ y Oscuros siempre estuvo presente. Pero yo conocí a los Oscuros, y no eran tan delirantes como los_ Evanuris_ afirmaban. Simplemente no se sometían a Elgar’nan y el resto del panteón. – nos explicó. – Es cierto que forjé una amistad con Anaris, pero luego nos malinterpretamos y terminamos peleando.

\- ¿Malinterpretaron? – pregunté, él asintió.

\- Anaris se cansó de ser paciente y junto con el resto de los Oscuros comenzó a someter a los espíritus a su dominio para alcanzar mayor poder.

> Fue por ello por lo que, Mythal y yo, nos adentramos al Abismo en búsqueda de los Oscuros. Y allí nos topamos con aquel Titán, despertando la ira de la Roca y así se sucedieron siglos de tormento a nuestro pueblo por aquellos terremotos. Así que Mythal dispuso su ejército para derrotarlo y así lo hizo.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Varric. – Estoy seguro de que estuviste a su lado.

\- Por supuesto. – afirmó y yo sentí desasosiego: “por supuesto”, como si fuera una locura no estar a su lado. Pero alejarse de mí, era algo que no había dudado…

> Por supuesto que estuve a su lado. Pero yo no tenía siervos, y quienes me seguían eran elfos libres. Yo no tenía _vallaslin_ para reclamar esclavos. Yo no me interesaba por tener ejércitos… - suspiró. – No hasta que empecé la Resistencia… al menos. – noté cierto arrepentimiento de haber comenzado aquella rebelión, pero aquel acto era todo lo que lo describía en este mundo: el dios del engaño y la traición.

\- Cuando derrotaron al Titán descubrieron el Lirio. – afirmó Dorian, Solas asintió.

\- Y en adelante, todo se fue al demonio. – dijo Solas. – El Lirio fue una locura para el resto de los _Evanuris_ quienes, sedientos de poder, se volvieron locos por obtener aquel combustible. Y al mismo tiempo, nuestro pueblo creció como no lo había hecho en milenios. Y las grandezas de Arlathan se construyeron a base de magia y grandes cantidades de Lirio. Y cuando la ambición no fue saciada, entonces descubrieron la Magia de Sangre, y Arlathan creció a base de Lirio y Sangre… - Solas cerró sus ojos entristecido. – Y mi pueblo fue esclavo de delirantes, glotones de poder. Hijos de puta… - abrió sus ojos rabioso. – Así que… no aguanté más y comencé la Rebelión… El resto… es historia conocida. – concluyó.

\- Sí, pero no nos has dicho cuándo apareció la Magia de la Ruina. – intervino Praianna. Solas la miró.

\- Andruil estaba loca y en su locura comenzó a tener tratos con Anaris, quien comandaba el Abismo. – dijo. - Allí se encontraron y luego ella volvió del Abismo con una obsesión por la fuerza de los Titanes y Mythal tuvo que encargarse.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Cullen.

\- Nada que puedan entender ustedes, thedestres. – se quejó Athil.

\- Ponme a prueba. – la desafió Cullen. Hubo un silencio glacial en el grupo, que Cullen contestara de aquel modo daba miedo a cualquiera. Ni siquiera Athil siguió la discusión.

\- Tranquilos. – pidió Onnär. Luego siguió hablando: - El Lirio era la sangre de Los Pilares de la Tierra, y se encontraban en Los Caminos de las Profundidades, que llevaban hasta el Abismo. – explicó. – Por lo tanto, aquel valioso combustible no solo era usado por los _Evanuris_, sino también los Oscuros. Cuando Elgar’nan se enteró de aquello comenzó a perseguirlos y estuvimos al borde de otra guerra con los Oscuros. – Solas asintió.

\- No estoy seguro del momento en el que apareció la Magia de la Ruina, y qué fue lo que corrompió el Lirio. Solo sé que la desesperación generada por la persecución de los _Evanuris_ a los Oscuros, hizo que ellos corrompieran el Lirio y apareciera el Lirio Rojo, que comenzaron a usar.

\- Así, Andruil subió a Arlathan, desde el Abismo, con aquellas armas y armaduras y volvió loca a Mythal. Quien la enfrentó y derrotó. Pero la elfa había quedado desquiciada. – dijo Onnär.

-_ “Un día Andruil se cansó de cazar mortales y bestias y empezó a acechar a los Olvidados, seres olvidados que medran en el Abismo. – _recitó Cullen, recordando aquellos textos antiguos que habíamos encontrado en el Templo de Mythal._ \- Ni tan siquiera una diosa élfica debía entretenerse allí, y cada vez que entraba en el Abismo, Andruil sufría al volver períodos de locura cada vez más largos._

_> Andruil se puso una armadura hecha del Abismo y todos olvidaron su verdadero rostro. Se hizo armas de oscuridad y las plagas devoraron sus tierras. Aulló cosas que se creían olvidadas y los otros dioses empezaron a temer que Andruil les diera caza a ellos. Así que Mythal propagó rumores sobre una criatura monstruosa, adoptó la forma de una gran serpiente y esperó a Andruil en la falda de una montaña._

_> Cuando Andruil apareció, Mythal se abalanzó sobre la cazadora. Lucharon durante tres días y tres noches, y Andruil abría agujeros profundos en la piel de la serpiente. Pero la magia de Mythal minó la fuerza de Andruil y le robó el conocimiento de cómo encontrar el Abismo o Vacío. Después de esto, la gran cazadora nunca pudo volver al Abismo, y la paz volvió.”_ – todos guardamos silencio recordando aquellas palabras, quienes ya las habíamos oído, y algunos oyéndolas por primera vez. – Es un texto élfico antiguo que encontramos en el Templo de Mythal, durante la época de la Inquisición. – dijo Cullen al resto del grupo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que “aulló cosas que se creían olvidadas”? – preguntó Dorian. - ¿Qué cosas?

\- Andruil dijo muchas cosas. – contestó Solas. – Pero cuando comenzó a mencionar a los Sha-Brytol, firmó su sentencia. Mythal y yo no queríamos que se supiera sobre ellos, así que Mythal la silenció.

\- ¿Por qué tu siempre jugabas tu papel desde las sombras? – preguntó Praianna. – Estoy segura de que eras alguien tan importante como Mythal.

\- Porque ese era mi rol, Heroína. – dijo. – Fue lo que me permitió construir el personaje al que llamaron “Fen’Harel” y que no lo asociaran conmigo hasta que el Velo estuvo sobre ellos.

\- Los mismo que hiciste durante el tiempo en la Inquisición. – dijo Dorian. – El elfo apóstata… causante de la Grieta. – hizo una pausa. – Fue lo que te permitió armar toda esta farsa y poner en riesgo mi Nación. – Solas lo miró, pero no dijo nada. – Estás acostumbrado a actuar de cobarde. – ahora Solas sonrió.

\- Si crees que soy cobarde, creo que no has entendido_ nada_, Dorian. – los dos se miraron con rabia, pero no dijeron más.

\- Es decir que no sabes cuándo comenzó la Ruina. – intervino Fiona. – Simplemente apareció y fue un problema. – Solas la miró y asintió. - ¿Y cuándo comenzaste a teorizar la creación del Velo? – él suspiró cansado.

\- Entiendo que tengan muchas preguntas, pero estoy agotado. – dijo. – Les contaré la verdad, pero en otro momento. Por favor.

\- No. – dijo Praianna. – Necesitamos la verdad ahora. Lo que para ti es cansancio, para nosotros es nuestra tierra, nuestra Era. Lo siento, Fen’Harel, pero no te tendré paciencia. – sentenció.

El suspiro largo de Solas, demostró genuino cansancio, pero habló para sorpresa de todos: - Cuando comencé con la Rebelión solo tenía por objetivo decir la verdad a todos los elfos de Elvhenan que desean abandonar el dominio de los Evanuris. Así que comencé protegiéndolos y diciéndoles la verdad. Liberando sus rostros del dominio de sus dueños y permitiéndoles ser aquellos seres que deseaban ser.

\- ¿Cuándo te viste obligado a pensar en encerrar a los _Evanuris_ en el Más Allá? – preguntó Fiona, nuevamente. Solas la miró.

\- En Elvhenan conocía tres razas. – dijo Solas. – Los elfos, los enanos y los espíritus. – ella lo miró con sorpresa. – Cuando los _Evanuris_ comenzaron a someter a los espíritus, fui incapaz de perdonarlos. Allí apareció la idea del Velo.

\- ¿Qué hicieron para someterlos? – insistió Fiona, pero esta vez Solas se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

\- No responderé más preguntas. Me han cansado. – sentenció, yo sonreí.

\- No nos interesa. – dijo Praianna. – Dinos lo que sabes.

\- No hablaré más del tema. – y guardó silencio. Y yo supe que no le sacarían más nada.

\- Así que la aparición de la Magia de la Ruina podría tener que ver con los espíritus. – dijo Maevaris. – Con el sometimiento a ellos. – Solas no contestó, así que la maga miró a Onnär, pero éste tampoco habló.

\- Solas siempre intentó enseñarnos a todos que no era un dios. – dijo Athil, volviendo a hablar después de todo lo que se nos había revelado. – Sin embargo, una y otra vez se metió en todos los asuntos que modificaron los cimientos del mundo en Elvhenan… Y volvió a hacerlo en Thedas. – la elfa nos miró a todos. Nadie dijo nada.

> Al final… Solas es el peor villano que ha habido en la historia… - agregó. – A pesar de intentar justificar sus actos explicando por qué los llevó a cabo… En toda la historia de este mundo no conozco a nadie que haya matado a tantos seres a gran escala como él. Felicitaciones… Fen’Harel. – Athil aplaudió con maldad, y me pregunté por qué lo odiaba de aquel modo.

\- No es algo digno de aplausos. – contestó la melancólica voz de Solas y recordé una vez en la que me había dicho que él era sombrío y fatalista, yo no lo había entendido. Ahora lo hacía… Solas _realmente_ era un ser sombrío y fatalista. Había visto la peor cara de la corrupción de los elfos.

Mi corazón se partió, supongo que el de Solas ya lo estaba. Esto que Athil acababa de decir era cierto, yo estaba lidiando con ello en estos momentos, pero Solas había lidiado desde siempre. Ahora comprendía un poco más su dolor, su pena, el peso del pasado. Ahora comprendía por qué había querido morir en la Encrucijada. La verdad era que Solas había aguantado lo que nadie más podría haberlo hecho. No sabía si admirarlo o despreciarlo. No sabía qué sentir…

Solas había matado cuando guerreó contra los Oscuros, batalla que posteriormente les valió la santidad. Luego volvió a matar cuando descubrió el Lirio, pues todos los elfos sometidos, lo fueron por consecuencia de aquel descubrimiento. Después lo hizo, una vez más, con la creación del Velo, luego con la creación de las Grietas y casi lo había vuelto a hacer en Tevinter…

\- ¿Los Engendros Tenebrosos, qué son? – preguntó Praianna.

\- No lo sé. No había engendros tenebrosos en aquellos tiempos. – contestó Solas.

Todos guardamos silencio durante un tiempo, cada uno de nosotros absorto en cuestiones que se habían abierto al grupo al oír todo aquel relato espectacular y al mismo tiempo, inverosímil. Finalmente, la voz de Maevaris nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos:

\- Comprendo que la guerra que se está gestando en Tevinter es obra tuya. – dijo a Solas, él asintió. Dorian pareció volver a recordar y su rostro se puso rojo por la ira.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Mythal? ¿Por qué mintió? – pregunté.

\- No lo sé. – dijo Solas.

\- ¿Por qué usó la sangre de Alistair?

\- No lo sé. – yo levanté una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- ¿O no quieres decirlo? – insistió Dorian, apoyándome. 

\- Mythal ha habitado en Flemeth desde hace eras… yo estaba dormido. – se justificó. - Lo que hicieron mientras dormía no puedo esclarecer. Les puedo contar lo que sucedió en Arlathan y ser responsable de lo que he hecho… pero por qué Calenhad se encuentra ligado a Mythal. No lo sé. – yo suspiré.

\- Cuidado cuando te refieres a mi señora, elfa. – me amenazó Athil.

\- Cuidado cuando le hables a _mi _señora, elfa. – le amenazó Varric y Toro y Dorian de inmediato se situaron uno a cada lado del enano con los brazos cruzados, y protegiéndome. Onnär sonrió.

\- Elentari tiene más lealtades que la que nunca tuvo Mythal. – dijo el elfo sonriendo. Cullen lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Ella podría querer vengarse de ti? – pregunté a Solas y lo miré.

\- Cariño… - dijo Athil. – _Todos quieren vengarse de Solas_… - aquellas palabras me chocaron y me pregunté si un día no estaría yo dentro de aquella larga lista de espera para hacerlo sufrir por venganza…

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Solas pertenece a Mythal. _Solas es el elegido de Mythal_. El simple hecho de que esté a tu lado es motivo suficiente para despertar la necesidad de venganza en ella. – me aclaró. Recordé que Ghilan’nain había sido la “elegida” de Andruil: quizás Solas no siempre había sido _Evanuri,_ y Mythal fue quien le otorgó el rango de divinidad… Ya que Athil se encargaba de comentar que era su “elegido” en todo momento, pero ¿qué implicaba aquello?

\- Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, Athil. – dijo Solas con desprecio. Era cierto: no le pertenecía a nadie, ni a ella, ni a mí, ni a los elfos. Solo a él. Su Orgullo era todo lo que necesitaba.

Yo caminé de un lado a otro… De pronto todo lo que había oído desapareció de mi mente y solo me preocupé por una cosa: _detener de inmediato la guerra con los Qunari_.

Ya habíamos perdido _demasiado_ tiempo en revelaciones, y en Tevinter mis amigos estaban yendo a una guerra sin sentido. Si todo había sido un plan de Solas no podía dejar que Leliana y Cassandra se fueran a la guerra, pues todo estaría orquestado para matarlas. Matar a nuestros líderes era un golpe desmoralizante y seguramente era lo que Solas había planeado. - Debemos detener esta guerra… ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – pregunté a los elfos. Solas y Athil no respondieron.

\- Podríamos entregar a Fen’Harel a los Qunari. Claro que no sería Solas, sino algún agente. – propuso Athil. – Con eso los Qunari estarán conformes. La información que hemos dejado extenderse por Seheron y Par Vollen es respecto a Fen’Harel… Si le entregamos al dios de la traición, estarán tranquilos. Hasta donde ellos saben Solas es simplemente un Agente de Fen’Harel, no Fen’Harel en persona.

\- No es mala la idea. – dijo Dorian.

\- No podría entregar a un inocente. – dije y mire con desaprobación al mago.

\- Pero sí a alguien que voluntariamente se ofreciera. – propuso Maevaris.

\- ¡No! – me quejé. - No tengo dudas que los elfos de la Rebelión gustosos lo harían. Pero no es justo…

\- En algún momento tengo que hacerme cargo de lo que he hecho. – dijo Solas. – Tengo que pagar por mis actos… Me entregaré al final de esta guerra, pero antes… debemos derrotar a Anaris. – hubo un largo silencio entre todos. Lo más justo sería aquello, pero yo simplemente no podía permitirlo.

\- No te entregarás a nadie… - supliqué. Cerré mis ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza… En realidad debía entregarse… había hecho tanto daño a este mundo y al suyo que… ¿Cómo podía privar a todos los muertos por sus decisiones egoístas no encontrar justicia? Pero ¿quién era yo para castigarlo? No existían los dioses del panteón élfico, no existía el Hacedor y por lo que sabía él ya había pagado sus culpas con todo el peso de las consecuencias de sus decisiones… - No te entregarás a nadie, ¿oíste? – le repetí. Él dejó caer su cabeza cansado. Yo estaba cansada solo de sostener el peso de las decisiones de Solas, no podía imaginar cómo se sentía él. – No te entregarás a nadie. – mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas: _te entregarás a mí_, hubiera deseado decirle, pero guardé silencio. Solas me miró con seriedad:

\- Al final… esa no será una decisión que te corresponda tomar a ti, Elentari… - me aclaró y nadie a su alrededor lo contradijo ¿Acaso todos los thedestres estaban sedientos de sangre élfica también? Si los daños de Fen’Harel a Elvhenan habían sido a seres vivos que ni siquiera habíamos conocido, ¿por qué queríamos venganza nosotros en esta Era? Sí, nuevamente había orquestado todo para una guerra sin precedentes en Thedas, pero se había redimido, estaba enfrentándola ¡Mierda! Incluso ponía su vida a disposición de la causa ¿¡Quiénes éramos nosotros para juzgarlo!?

Y una vez más la polaridad de mi amor por Solas y lo que _debería _ser justo para Thedas se enfrentaban alocadamente sobre mi consciencia. Y yo no tenía respuestas.


	98. Andratus Galaar: ¿Enemigos en casa?

Dorian se había esfumado como por arte de magia desde que había comenzado la rebelión en la ciudad. Había sido declarado enemigo del Imperio al igual que Elentari y Cullen. Lukast y Robert también habían desaparecido y según algunos testigos el Primer Encantador había salido a socorrer a la elfa, pero eso no estaba claro.

En cuanto a Maevaris no estábamos seguros de que hubiera huido con Dorian, pero la amistad entre ambos hizo fácil declararla enemiga del Imperio, hecho que desde mi punto de vista era un error de dimensiones impensadas, pues ella tenía estrecha relación con la Embajada Enana, sin mencionar su pasado íntimo y el origen de su dinero. Fue por lo que rápidamente buscaron un sustituto para su título de maese en Caraste: Krager Rinius. También había rumores de haberlos visto huyendo con un Qunari, situación claramente desfavorecedora, de ser cierta…

El próximo en la mira era yo. Era conocida mi amistad con mi querido Dorian y ahora venía la Divina Victoria a decir en voz alta que yo era un Lucerni, ¿acaso estaba loca? Mi cabeza tenía precio y ella acababa de decir justamente lo que deseaba que se mantuviera oculto y lo que Fostan pagaría por oír. Tenía que lidiar con ella y rápido.

Sentí su mano delicada sobre mi brazo y me giré para verla. – Disculpa, ¿te has aburrido con mi presencia? – quiso saber. Era claro que acababa de hablarme y yo había estado absorto en los asuntos del Imperio.

\- Discúlpame, Su Perfección. – le pedí. – Me he distraído con responsabilidades belicosas. Nimiedades de guerra. – ella asintió pero noté en su rostro duda. Estaba bien que dudara, yo también lo hacía. Todos los días, para ser exactos, desde que Dorian había desaparecido y algunos miembros del Magisterio querían acabar conmigo.

El malestar generado dentro del Magisterio con las fuerzas templarias del Santuario de Ferelden y los magos de los Círculos y Colegio fue tremenda, casi decidieron acribillarme allí mismo alegando que era culpa de los tratos de Dorian con el Sur esta “ayuda” no bienvenida. Aunque finalmente, decidieron que era la cabeza de Dorian la que pagaría y me dejaron vivir un día más.

Para sumar a la presión sobre la soga que rodeaba mi cuello, en estos momentos acababa de llegar el Emperador de Orlais y su ejército legendarios de_ chevaliers_ con la Divina Victoria, la Heroína de Orlais y más templarios de la Capilla. Y yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Ya no tenía cabeza para seguir tolerando tanta ansiedad y probablemente la expresión fuera literal próximamente. Cada día me preguntaba si no sería éste el día de mi muerte.

En el Magisterio no se jugaba. Si alguien molestaba lo suficiente era simple: moría por accidente.

La realidad era que el ambiente era totalmente propicio para matarme cuando quisieran, no tenía nada que realmente me protegiera, excepto mi magia, mi rango, y a veces incluso dudaba de la lealtad de Gammel. No sabría decir si me estaba volviendo paranoico, pero creía que todos podrían engañarme. Necesitaba traer el orden a la ciudad… de lo contrario sería silenciado de por vida. 

\- Si me disculpan… - dije. – Por favor, debo atender unos asuntos de vital importancia. Las dejaré en buenas manos. – les expliqué cuando llegué al lado de Gammel. – Amigo, debemos retirarnos para la reunión pactada. – dije, Gammel asintió. 

\- Buenos días. – dijo la Encantadora Superior Khilee Vintorea del Círculo en Minrathous. Yo había sido Encantador Superior del Círculo años atrás cuando finalmente mis padres fallecieron y ocupé su lugar en el Magisterio; si bien había desistido de continuar como Encantador Superior, lo cierto era que enseñar era algo que me entretenía y no había sido capaz de dejar completamente de lado mis responsabilidades con el Círculo, por lo que mi oficina se encontraba en el Círculo de Hechiceros. Khilee y yo teníamos muy buena relación y siempre debatíamos las decisiones en conjunto en lo que hacía referencia a nuestros magos. Hubiera preferido que ella fuera Primera Encantadora tras mi nuevo título de maese, pero Lukast la superaba en potencia de hechizos, así que finalmente, terminó quedándose él con el puesto.

Por otro lado yo era un miembro muy respetado dentro del Magisterio, suponía que por ello aún no me habían matado, aunque en el último tiempo más que “solucionador de problemas” me había convertido en una persona que los creaba. Pero tenía la característica de ser rápido para encontrar soluciones a los problemas que había en Tevinter, y lo más importante era que mis soluciones solían ser lo más pacíficas que se podía. Ellas habían dado un aspecto menos tirano al Imperio en estos últimos años con los tratos a nuestros vecinos y había sido mi obra la que permitió a Varric Tethras y Josephine Montilyet comerciar para mantener nuestra economía a flote mientras se gestaba todo el desastre que en estos días se escupía sobre mi rostro. – Si me acompañan, por favor. Las llevaré donde se encuentra el ejército del Sur y el Emperador Gaspard de Chalons. – Leliana y Cassandra se despidieron y se alejaron con Khilee.

Gammel y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo dejando que el aire escapara de nuestros pulmones. Había una reunión de los miembros del Magisterio donde íbamos a debatir la llegada de estos nuevos enemigos del Imperio y donde nuevamente pondrían los ojos sobre mí. - ¿Y? ¿Hoy será el día? – intenté bromear. Pero estaba tan agobiado que notaba la lentitud sobre mis pensamientos. La ansiedad que estaba manejando era tal, que ni siquiera podía dar con soluciones rápidas a nada a mi alrededor, pues todo el tiempo sentía algún mago de sangre sobre mis espaldas a la esperaba de arrebatarme mi vida.

\- No… Qué va. Te quedan muchos días de vida por delante. – dijo mi viejo amigo. – Hoy no será… - Gammel era un miembro del Magisterio entrado en edad que habitaba en Marnus Pell. Tenía 62 años, y aunque se encontraba en buena forma, ya estaba cansado de lidiar con los problemas del politiqueo. Que ahora nos estuvieran cuestionando nuestras lealtades hacia nuestra Nación era un insulto que le resultaba difícil de soportar, principalmente por todo lo que habíamos dado a Tevinter durante nuestras vidas. Yo tampoco era el joven que una vez fui, y lo cierto era que me costaba ver la “luz” en este camino tan oscuro que atravesábamos.

Comenzaba a ver muerte por todos lados. Necesitaba la visión entusiasta de Dorian o Maevaris que eran los miembros más jóvenes de nuestro grupo secreto. Pero ellos no estaban y Gammel y yo lidiábamos a diario con las acusaciones y si tenía que ser honesto, ya ni siquiera podía dormir sin sentir que hurgaban mis pensamientos y querían arrebatarme información a como diera lugar. Me estaba volviendo loco, de esto no tenía dudas.

En la Cámara del Senado del Magisterio nos reunimos los miembros presentes en la ciudad: Fostan Driel, salido del Círculo de Hechiceros de Vol Dorma, antiguo Templo de Zazikel, era un mago de gran poder que detestaba todo lo relacionado con el Sur. Cuando Dorian descubrió que Alexius había formado parte de los extremistas Venatori yo me había encargado de vigilarlo de cerca hasta disipar toda duda, pues sus ideas eran de lo más radicales y nacionalistas, muy similares a las proclamadas por los Venatori. Con el tiempo logré tranquilizarme y asumir que lo tedioso de su personalidad le era propio y nada tenía que ver con aquella secta derrotada. También estaba Amella Pernia, una maga poderosa que habitaba Vyrantium y que lo único que tenía en mente era lograr que todos aceptáramos que fuera Arconte Imperial, aunque aquel puesto nunca le había pertenecido a un miembro del Magisterio. A su lado se encontraba Ivanee Krastium, una maga excepcional en el arte de la guerra y con pasión por la sangre que a veces nos asustaba incluso a nosotros mismos, pues se decía que en su Círculo en Neromenian, había tanta sangre derramada que podría competir con Dumat durante la Primera Ruina, una exageración, por supuesto. Por último se encontraba Krager, maese que pertenecía al Círculo de Caraster, antiguo Templo de Andoral, puesto que anteriormente había sido de Mae; él era de carácter más enigmático, pues solía escuchar y discutir poco.

En esta reunión contábamos, además, con la presencia de nuestro Divino Imperial y Gammel y yo teníamos los huevos sobre la garganta. Sabíamos que faltaba muy poco para que dieran la orden de perseguirnos y “suicidarnos”.

Dentro de la Sala del Magistrado visualicé al ingresar la característica gran mesa ceremonial semicircular roja y dorada y muchas sillas que en pocas ocasiones se encontraban totalmente ocupadas en la Capital del Imperio.

Encontré sentado en el Centro al Divino Imperial, con sus Grandes Clérigos a su lado, en derecha e izquierda. Ghared Dorma, Caballero Comandante, al lado de la mano derecha del Más Sagrado y otro Templario a quien no me interesaba conocer a la izquierda. El resto de los miembros del Magisterio estaban dispuesto uno al lado del otro para cerrar el semicírculo que constituía la mesa de reuniones: Divino Imperial, a su derecha Gran Clérigo y Ghared seguido por Fostan y Amella; a su izquierda Gran Clérigo, el Templario lo suficientemente poco importante como para que lo reconociera, Ivanee y Krager. Yo me senté al lado de este último y Gammel hizo lo propio al lado de Amella que le sonrió con malicia…

\- Al fin podemos comenzar esta reunión que lleva 5 minutos de retraso. – dijo Fostan en tono molesto, pues él me detestaba, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo, debo admitirlo. Si veía un enemigo a punto de asesinarlo, lo ayudaba en el cometido con entusiasmo.

Fostan nos detestaba a los Lucerni (aunque no sabía con certeza que existíamos), sabía que considerábamos que era momento de abrir relaciones con el Sur y mejorarlas, lo que para él era un claro signo de debilidad en el Imperio y no toleraba la mención de ello (aparte de considerarlo traición). En estos momentos era el que más insistía en quitarme la cabeza entre los miembros del Magisterio. Por suerte no habían podido acudir el resto de los miembros, así que no tenía un frente tan numeroso para combatir.

\- Oh, sí. Defender la Capital de Tevinter es arduo y la responsabilidad descansa sobre mis hombros. – contesté y miré al Divino Imperial. – Su Perfección, humildemente pido disculpas por mi retraso. Si esto ha constituido una ofensa a su persona, aceptaré el castigo que usted disponga. – Fostan resopló molesto y el Divino Imperial levantó la mano en señal de que no lo había insultado.

\- No, no. No te preocupes Andratus. – me respondió Su Perfección. – Pero me encuentro muy intrigado en dialogar con la Divina del Sur, ¿es cierto lo que se dice? ¿Qué ha venido a nuestra Capital? – yo asentí.

\- Es cierto, Su Perfección.

\- Se cuenta que su belleza es única. – dijo Ivanee riendo. – Dime, querido Andratus, ¿es cierto que sus cabellos hacen recordar al fuego y sus ojos te transportan a los cielos? – suspiré exhausto de escuchar las excentricidades de la maga.

\- Es muy bella. Deberías conocerla. – le respondí.

\- ¿Y con qué objetivo vino esa sureña? – quiso saber Fostan.

\- Deberías tener mayor respeto con la Divina Sureña. – habló por primera vez Krager. – Nosotros esperaríamos respeto hacia El Más Sagrado si visitara el Sur.

Fostan guardó silencio.

\- Ella ha dicho que desea unir fuerzas con el Imperio para vencer el ataque Qunari. – Fostan rio.

\- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que queremos su asquerosa ayuda? Cuando su Heraldo ha matado a nuestro Arconte Imperial.

\- No tenemos prueba de ello, y lo sabes. – dije. Fostan dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa y se puso de pie enfrentándome a pesar de las claras distancias que nos separaban.

\- Asqueroso traidor ¡¡Matan a nuestro Arconte y defiendes a nuestros enemigos!! ¡¡NO TOLERARÉ QUE LO HAGAS EN MI PRESENCIA!! – gritó señalándome, yo resoplé, pues este numerito lo venía oyendo desde que se había desatado el caos.

\- No hay nadie más nacionalista que yo en esta reunión. – dije. – Solo me estoy remitiendo a los hechos. Nadie ha visto a Elentari Lavellan cerca del Arconte Imperial. No hay pruebas que la coloquen en el lugar ni tenía motivo por el que podría haberlo hecho. Lo único que tenemos es ese sueño tuyo al que tú has clasificado como “premonitorio”. Para mí tu palabra tiene el valor de la tierra que pisan mis calzados. – Fostan hervía con mis palabras. – Pero he tenido que acatar la orden de considerarla enemiga del Imperio por tus lloriqueos constantes en este Senado ¡Se un hombre y deja de llorar como un niño!

\- Ya tendré testigos que la sitúen en el lugar y traigan los motivos. Ya verás.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién precisamente? ¿Alguien pagado por ti? – pregunté molesto, sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie, pues no creía que la elfa tuviera algo que ver en el asunto.

\- ¡Basta! – se quejó Gammel. – Me tienen cansados con sus peleas. Su Perfección, le pido por favor que tenga consideración con quienes estamos aquí presentes y les pida a estos dos niños que vayan a pelear AFUERA O CIERREN LA BOCA Y PERMITAN QUE SE DEBATAN TEMAS IMPORTANTES EN ESTA REUNIÓN. – nos gritó el viejo mago cansado, tanto como yo, de los insultos de Fostan. Decidí que cerraría la boca, tenía razón en algún punto.

\- Por favor. – dijo el Gran Clérigo situado al lado de su Perfección. – Compórtense, no se olviden que se encuentran en presencia de Su Perfección. Ya sabemos que los tiempos de guerra distraen la paciencia del más precavido, pero caballeros, muestren templanza.

\- Mis sinceras disculpas. – dije e hice reverencia.

\- ¿Qué haremos con el ejército que tenemos dentro de nuestra ciudad? – preguntó Ghared. – Tenemos al Emperador de Orlais tras nuestras puertas y a la Divina Victoria, sin mencionar que la Heroína de Orlais también se encuentra entre ellos. Si queremos destrozar al Sur es el momento. _Pero_ si queremos una alianza poderosa, también lo es. – me gustaba el estilo de mi amigo.

\- ¿Alianza? ¿Con los sureños roñosos? – preguntó Fostan.

\- Yo no les he visto mugre. – rio Ivanee. La maga tenía una personalidad excéntrica, por describirla de algún modo. Se decía que era fanática del Lirio y la exposición continua a éste le había limado los sesos. Pero era jodidamente buena para plantear estrategias sanguinarias y efectivas cuando era necesario. Era el loquito del grupo que siempre debería estar para tomar las decisiones más difíciles pero las únicas que llevaban a la victoria. – El Emperador huele exquisito. – llevó un dedo a sus labios y volvió a reír, luego lo mordió suavemente dejando que su lengua tocara la yema de éste.

Lo excéntrico no era atributo del Magisterio, solo se le permitía a ella y a Dorian esos derechos, pues ambos eran magos excepcionales y los queríamos con nosotros… Aunque ahora Dorian ya no tenía los beneficios que había tenido… Y todo por el imbécil de Fostan.

\- Me asqueas. – susurró Fostan y finalmente volvió a tomar asiento.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que desean? – preguntó Su Perfección. – La Divina Victoria es conocida por ser una mujer renovada y con un modo de obtener resultados que a mí me agradan, si debo ser honesto. La mujer no duda en derramar sangre cuando es requerida y desea mayores libertades para los magos. Lo único que siempre diferenció nuestras tierras de las del Sur fue el miedo ilógico hacia la magia, pero esta mujer no le teme y la enaltece. Si ha habido un momento para lograr una alianza entre el Norte y el Sur es éste. – hubo silencio en la Cámara del Senado.

\- Hemos combatido a los Qunari nosotros solos durante demasiado tiempo. – habló Gammel. – Si no tuviéramos que lidiar con estos gigantes grises ya habríamos conquistado el Sur hace tiempo. Y es una realidad. Pero el Sur ha crecido durante estos siglos y comienza a mostrar madurez. Sus magos ya no aceptan que se los maltrate y los Templario han perdido respeto.

\- Además de que cuentan con los curiosos Templarios del Santuario de Ferelden… - agregué. – Que como se sabe, no requieren Lirio para dominar sus destrezas. – El Divino Imperial mantenía su mirada sobre mí para que continuara. – He tenido el honor de conocer al Comandante de los fuerzas Templarias del Santuario, Cullen Rutherford, y el guerrero era excelente. Envidiable y no tomaba Lirio pero contrarrestaba los ataque de Elentari sin dificultad. Y estamos hablando de la Heraldo de Andraste de la Capilla Sureña.

\- ¿El “honor”? ¿De conocer a un enemigo del Imperio? ¿Y le otorgas tantas alabanzas? – interrumpió Fostan, pero yo preferí no responder, estaba claro que solo buscaba molestarme.

\- Es cierto que ese tema de los Templarios del Santuario resulta muy intrigante. – continuó con la conversación Ghared. – Estos días que han estado aquí he estado a su lado y si bien son la minoría, los que no consumen Lirio entrenan el doble su concentración y son casi invencibles pero por su fortaleza mental y no así por la fuerza de sus capacidades Templarias. Es un punto para explorar.

\- Y es una lástima que la novedad haya surgido en el Sur. Deberíamos ser nosotros quienes trajéramos las novedades al mundo. – dijo Amella. – Pero estamos tan ocupados con mantener el comercio a flote y estos Qunari tediosos nos atacan una y otra vez que no tenemos tiempo para crecer como Nación. – miré a la mujer. Era la primera vez que Amella estaba de mi lado en estas disputas. Me sorprendió. Que ella estuviera dispuesta a ver una posible alianza con el Sur era una caricia para mi espalda cansada de tolerar los insultos continuos del Magisterio.

\- No debemos dejar de lado el hecho de que el vizconde Tethras es el principal importador de materia prima en nuestra Nación. – dijo Gammel. – Sin sus mercancías en estos últimos años no habríamos podido salir adelante con la crisis social que atravesamos.

\- Que ya casi no es un problema, pues la mayoría está muerta. – agregó Ivanee. – Los que no fueron raptados por el forajido o desaparecidos delante de nuestros ojos, han muerto en el primer levantamiento contra el ejército Imperial.

\- Sí, pero eso nos debilita en extremo como ciudad. – dije. – No tenemos mano de obra para sostener la ciudad, a menos que tú quieras comenzar a barrer veredas.

\- Siempre habrá quien desee venderse para vivir mejor, bello Andratus. Solo hay que esperar que los pobres mueran de hambre y comiencen a venderse.

\- Ese es otro tema para debatir. – dije. – Sigo en total desacuerdo con el nombramiento de Maevaris como enemiga del Imperio. Ella tiene relación estrecha con el vizconde Tethras y no es momento para insultar a nuestro mayor importador.

\- ¿Dependemos tanto del trabajo del enano? – quiso saber Amella.

\- Es quien nos ha salvado durante la rebelión llevada adelante por Hain. – aclaré.

\- ¿Cómo hemos tolerado todo esto? – intervino Ghared. - ¿Cómo es que llegamos a perder más de ¾ de nuestros esclavos y nadie se ha dado cuenta? Frente a nuestras narices han desaparecido. - La respuesta era sencilla: el Arconte Imperial se había negado a llamar a reunión del Senado para debatir este tema porque estaba con el enemigo, pues los rumores acerca de su participación con el propio Hain eran muchos y se oían cada vez más en voz alta. Pero nadie dijo nada, era una verdad que querían oculta en la oscuridad de los juegos llevados a cabo en la Capital.

\- El tema no es ese. – habló Fostan. – El tema es decidir en esta reunión qué haremos con este ejército que tenemos dentro de nuestra ciudad.

\- Creo que lo más lógico es aprovecharlo para destrozar el próximo acorazado Qunari. – dijo Ghared.

\- Hablando del acorazado. Nuestros hermanos de Seheron nos alertaron que se acercan tres a las costas, llegarán mañana o esta noche. – dijo Ivanee.

\- Los Qunari tienen honor, no atacarán por la noche. – aseguró Ghared.

\- Caballero Comandante, no te olvides que tus hombres han quitado las armas a los difuntos Qunari y han apilado los cadáveres en la costa para dar un mensaje claro: tenemos las almas de los Qunari bajo nuestro poder. Podría ser que deseen destrozarnos. – dije.

\- En la guerra, gana el más severo. El que duda muere… - dijo el Caballero Comandante.

\- La mejor manera de neutralizar al enemigo es haciéndolo temer. – agregó Ivanee. – Esos gigantes lo merecían. O dime, Andratus, ¿no es el miedo un catalizador extraordinario? – rio y comprendí que se refería al miedo en mi rostro al entrar a esta reunión que por suerte estaba saliendo mejor de lo que me habría animado a esperar.

\- Bien. – concluyó Su Perfección - Entonces solicito una reunión con la Divina Sureña para escuchar sus palabras y su sensatez. Si me encuentro a gusto con lo que cante en mi oído, tendremos una alianza. Si no me parece suficiente, tendremos muertos… - y sangre para disponer, pensé cuando el Divino Imperial terminó de hablar y nos miró a todos los presentes. - … dispongan del mejor modo que ustedes sepan de los cadáveres, mi rebaño querido. – los magos comprendimos: sangre para acrecentar nuestros poderes. No era algo que se aceptara que hacíamos, pero todos conocíamos los fundamentos básicos de la Magia de Sangre y otros habíamos avanzado un poco más en lo relacionado a sus secretos.

Si no tenía alternativa, iba a tener que aceptar la masacre y la guerra con el Sur, de lo contrario, sería mi cabeza la que rodaría por el suelo.

\- Quisiera debatir sobre la condición de enemiga del Imperio de Maevaris Tilani una vez más. – insistí.

\- Andratus, por favor, hazme el honor de no traer tus problemas de sábanas al Senado… - pidió Fostan. Existían sospechas acerca de una relación romántica entre ella y yo, Mae era una mujer extraordinaria y representaba cambios en la sociedad que nadie más se había animado a hacerlos. Yo la admiraba desde todos los puntos de vista y tiempo atrás habíamos tenido una historia, era cierto, pero solo lo sabían a ciencia cierta Dorian y Gammel, para el resto eran rumores, pero luego Mae había decidido que era mejor mantener nuestra amistad y no mezclarla con el placer… yo tuve que aceptarlo.

\- Maevaris es la viuda de Thorold Tethras, primo del vizconde de Kirkwall con quien hemos estado comerciando activamente desde hace 2 años. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder esta alianza. Lo repito, nuestra sociedad no cuenta con suficientes esclavos para sacar adelante la economía, solo con la excelente mercancía a costos razonables que nos ha ofrecido el enano hemos mantenido nuestros niveles de vida.

\- ¿Dónde están los esclavos? – preguntó el Divino Imperial.

\- Eso no lo sabemos. – contestó Fostan. – Como bien sabe Su Perfección, aparentemente los esclavos elfos han huido a un refugio otorgado por un elfo Mago Forajido, mientras que los humanos se han unido al sectario Hain que profesa el Cantar de la Luz del Sur… Otro motivo para descreer de las intenciones de la Divina Victoria.

\- Quizás si su Perfección habla con ella pueda sacarse las dudas y obtener sus propias conclusiones. – contesté. Fostan me miró molesto, pero yo hice caso omiso. – Propongo que Maevaris Tilani continúe siendo considerada miembro del Magisterio de encontrarse con vida y deje de ser considerada enemiga del Imperio, ¿quién apoya la moción? – pregunté.

\- No contamos con el número adecuado de miembros del Magisterio para dar un voto certero a la moción. – dijo Ghared. – Si lo deseas, Andratus, me encargaré de hacer llegar el mensaje a todos los miembros con sus respectivas respuestas. Cuando tenga las respuestas de todos nos volveremos a juntar para debatir la decisión y otros temas. – asentí. – Por el momento, si Su Perfección está de acuerdo, creo que lo más conveniente es mantener una charla con la Divina Victoria para ver qué futuro depara a sus vidas. – El Más Sagrado asintió. Fostan resopló.

\- ¿Hay algo que desees decir? – preguntó Su Perfección, pero Fostan negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Se hará como ha dicho el Caballero Comandante. Andratus, por favor, llévame con la Divina Victoria. – yo asentí y todos los presentes nos pusimos de pie delante de nuestros asientos.

El escriba escondido en la esquina del Salón de Reunión del Magisterio escribió hasta la última palabra dicha y caminó al centro del semicírculo dejando la hoja sobre un pedestal que tenía una almohadilla tupida y delicada de color rojo con hilos de oro. Los magos levantamos nuestras manos y liberamos nuestras magias para sellar el documento escrito e impedir que fuera modificado por medios convencionales o arcanos. Una vez sellado lo escrito, el escriba tomó el documento, nos hizo una reverencia y se retiró para transcribir dentro del acta lo debatido en el día y guardar el documento.

El único cabo suelto que me quedaba era Morrigan. Nadie había notado su ausencia y ella seguía bajo mi custodia, aún no sabía qué haría con la bruja pero pronto tendría que ir a ver cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. 


	99. Andratus Galaar: Morrigan y sus secretos

Dejé a la Divina Victoria reunida con el Divino Imperial en la Sala de Reuniones del Magisterio del Círculo de Magos, para que debatieran según creyeran conveniente las estrategias de ataque futura. Solo se permitió a la Mano Derecha de ambos asistir a la reunión y fuera de la Sala había un centenar de Templarios Imperiales, así como otro centenar del Santuario de Ferelden, y contando también con la presencia de sus Comandantes, por si llegaba a ser necesario terminar la reunión con espadas y escudos sobre manos y sangre alrededor. Esperaba que aquello no sucediera.

Aprovechando los ojos curiosos por el evento que se estaba produciendo en Minrathous por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Divinos Blanco y Negro se habían reunido, me dirigí a mi habitación en lo alto de la Torre del Círculo de Hechiceros, donde tenía apresada a la bruja de las Espesuras sin que nadie notara mi ausencia.

Cuando estuve en mis aposentos liberé magia sobre la puerta para ser advertido si algún enemigo ingresaba sin que lo supiera. Luego caminé hacia el gran ventanal cerrado que daba vista a todas las construcciones imponentes de la ciudad, antaño poderosa y hoy atestada de mendigos (aunque desde las alturas éstos no se podían visualizar).

Apoyé mis manos sobre el vidrio trabajado con magia y de pronto, al sentir el Lirio de mi sangre, la gran ventana se abrió como una puerta y pude ver el exterior. Crujió el metal tocado por el Velo que decoraba los acabados del vitral y dejó frente a mis ojos aquella imagen que me hacía soñar con un Tevinter poderoso como lo había sido en el pasado, pero también pacífico, donde magos pudieran estudiar los secretos arcanos con parsimonia y ayudar a las razas de Thedas a crear bellezas que solo podrían ser alcanzadas con la ayuda de la gloria de la magia.

Suspiré y dejé que los nervios soltaran mis manos, tuve la necesidad de sacudirlas como si las tuviera mojadas, pero en realidad un calambre había atacado a mis músculos. Todo había salido mejor de lo que había esperado y al parecer iban a reconsiderar el tema de Maevaris como enemiga del Imperio, era algo. Una pequeña victoria.

Me acerqué a la gran Biblioteca que decoraba mi habitación y disipé la ilusión de una gran estantería sobre aquella pared.

Una vez hecho esto, se hizo presente una puerta de hierro sólido en la pared, sobre la que apoyé el símbolo dibujado sobre mi collar para tener acceso a la prisión. La puerta se abrió e ingresé. Era la primera vez que hablaría con la bruja sin que Ghared estuviera al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación o al tanto si quiera del evento. Era un riesgo, pero suponía que la mujer no podría contra mí.

Morrigan estaba dentro de su celda jugando con magia cuando oyó mis pasos y dibujó sobre sus labios una sonrisa.

La mujer_ jamás_ demostraba debilidad, era una cualidad que había observado en este tiempo que la había tenido encerrada, siempre se mostraba como dueña de la situación y ganando la partida a pesar de que, en realidad, era una presa política. – Buenos días. – dije y apoyé mi brazo sobre los barrotes, dejando que mi frente se recostara sobre éste en claro signo de cansancio, pero dejando libres mis ojos para poder ver a la bruja.

\- Pronto será la noche. – me corrigió Morrigan. – Yo diría más bien: “buenas noches”.

\- Bien has dicho que _pronto_ lo será. Aún no ha anochecido, por lo que no sería conveniente saludarte de ese modo. – la bruja revoleó sus ojos hacia arriba. Me toleraba porque estaba aburrida en aquel sitio, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de silenciarme para siempre, lo haría. No tenía dudas.

\- Qué tediosa tu charla. Todo el día encerrada en este lugar asqueroso y cuando vienes no haces más que fastidiarme. Dime, ¿a qué has venido? – Morrigan permaneció sentada sobre la única silla que había dejado en su celda y desvió la mirada de mis ojos. Ella era esquiva, arisca. No mostraba signo de debilidad pero tampoco de compasión. La maga coherente que había interpretado la primera vez que había ingresado a la ciudad había quedado atrás en el mismo momento en el que le revelé que era considerada enemiga del Imperio. Lo que ella no percibía era que la había ayudado… Si no la hubiera traído aquí para estos momentos ya estaría muerta, su magia era impresionante y su aura no era habitual. Eso era algo que cualquier maese notaría, por lo que la curiosidad que despertaría en un primer momento, pronto sería incomodidad, luego intimidación y finalmente miedo. La habrían matado, sin lugar a duda.

\- ¿Has leído el libro que me has pedido? – pregunté con una sonrisa cansada al notar que la maga me esquivaba. Morrigan me había pedido al siguiente día de permanecer en este sitio que le diera un libro prohibido que se decía que se encontraba en la Biblioteca del Círculo de Hechiceros de Minrathous, pero nunca nadie lo había visto. Eso era porque lo tenía yo bajo mi custodia y en la biblioteca de mi habitación; era uno de esos libros que se consideraban heréticos pues hablaba de la magia de la antigua Arlathan, cuando los elfos intentaron compartir sus conocimientos con los humanos muchos años atrás, antes incluso de la existencia de Andraste.

El libro era difícil de interpretar y hablaba de muchas cosas descabelladas, yo lo había leído durante mi juventud pues al igual que ella, también hubo un tiempo en el que me había obsesionado con los secretos perdidos de Arlathan, pero eso había sido cuando mis padres formaban parte del Magisterio y aquellas responsabilidades no eran mías. Luego de la muerte de ellos me comprometí enteramente en gobernar mi Nación, así que dejé de lado aquellos disparates de magia ancestral y verdades probablemente desconocidas por los habitantes de Thedas… hasta que Dorian volvió del Sur y comenzó a hablar conmigo de cosas intrigantes respecto al folclore élfico de las divinidades del panteón de los elfos.

\- Por supuesto que lo he leído. – me contestó. – Encerrada aquí como me tienes, no tenía otra cosa para hacer. – se puso de pie tomando el libro que yacía en una esquina abierto, con las hojas arrugadas. Estaba claro que en un momento de ira la bruja lo había tirado. Me molestó bastante el trato que le había dado a aquella antigüedad.

\- ¿Algo llamó tu atención? – quise saber. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa y la bruja me miró para contestar.

\- Oh… - dijo y caminó hasta donde me encontraba con el libro en la mano. – Muchas cosas han llamado mi atención y otras tantas he comprendido. Es una reliquia lo que me has dado.

\- Vaya… Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tus palabras. Por ello no entiendo cómo es que has tirado una _reliquia _al suelo. – la reproché, ella rio alegremente.

\- Guerreando contra los Qunari pero aun así eres un sentimentalista. – dejó el libro sobre la silla y volvió donde me encontraba, tomó con sus manos los barrotes que la apresaba y acercó su rostro al mío. – Eres una cajita de sorpresas. – jugó. Yo sonreí.

\- Ha llegado la Divina Victoria. Como has prometido. – le dije, Morrigan me miró con sorpresa por unos segundos, pero luego adoptó aquel semblante de tener la situación bajo control.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Ella también es enemiga?

\- Ella también debería serlo, según las decisiones impartidas por el Magisterio. Pero he ganado tiempo para que tuviera una entrevista con el Divino Imperial.

\- ¿Has ganado tiempo? – repitió Morrigan. – Interesante elección de palabras. – dijo.

\- Dame un motivo para confiar en ti y liberarte. – pedí. La bruja rio y alejó su rostro del mío.

\- Vaya, vaya. Esto sí que es revelador. – dijo. – Mi captor solicita motivos para liberarme ¿Acaso no es suficiente el sentimiento de que te has equivocado al tenerme aquí? – preguntó. Tenía razón, ese sentimiento lo tenía desde que la había metido en una jaula. Morrigan era una mujer que había nacido libre, tenerla detrás de barrotes de hierro era infame desde cualquier punto de vista.

\- En realidad, Morrigan, aunque te cueste creer, te he protegido.

\- Oh, no sabía que no podía cuidarme sola. Gracias de verdad, Andratus, pensé que era una maga poderosa._ Claramente_ me he equivocado – se burló, yo sonreí.

\- No fue lo que quise insinuar. Sino que tu excentricidad habría sido tomada por amenaza por algunos miembros del Magisterio y te habrían querido matar el mismo día que llegaste. Tuviste suerte de que fuera yo quien se encontraba en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué otro habría estado defiendo la ciudad? Eres el único que parece hecho para la guerra, y las cicatrices que llevas con orgullo dejan en claro que no eres de esos que se sientan a ver cómo el destino se moldea sin intervención. – intentó adularme, yo reí de nuevo. – Sino que lo moldea con su intervención directa.

\- Ya hemos pasado el tiempo en el que creíamos que obtendríamos algo del otro por medio de la seducción, no me subestimes, ¿quieres? – ella rio.

\- Es cierto, lo he hecho… te he subestimado en el pasado. - contestó. – Pero lo que dije no fue un halago. O no tuvo intención de serlo. Fue la verdad. – la bruja caminó hasta su silla y se sentó. – Sé reconocer a quienes batallan y quienes se esconden detrás de quienes lo hacemos. – me explicó. – En cuanto a lo que dijiste anteriormente… - Morrigan miró sus uñas, de ambas manos que las extendió frente a su rostro, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación no tuviera interés, pero había notado que ella hacía aquello cuando iba a decir algo que debía recordar. – Hay “algo” que llamó mi atención en el libro que me has dados. – Mi atención se posó sobre ella de inmediato. – En algunas páginas del libro hace referencia a “Los Pilares de la Tierra”, dime ¿qué sabes tú de ello?

Guardé silencio e intenté recordar aquel libro que había leído unos veinte años atrás. Por supuesto que no fui capaz de recordar nada. – No lo recuerdo. Deberás disculparme, lo leí cuando era un joven mago. – ella sonrió y volvió a tomar el libro en sus manos, buscó unas páginas y leyó:

\- Este libro que me has dado posee una escritura tan antigua como única, mago. – me aclaró. – Es una pena que aquel joven deseoso de conocimientos durante su juventud, tú… hayas dejado de lado esta curiosidad que te había llevado a investigar estos misterios arcanos que hoy son los que mueven los cimientos en Thedas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – la bruja estaba delirando. Morrigan se puso de pie y noté que sobre su piel había un color levemente incandescente que la hacía brillar. Ella se acercó a mí, libro en mano derecha, abierto en algunas páginas y con su mano izquierda tomó mi muñeca izquierda que se encontraba recostada sobre los barrotes. Por algún motivo, no puse resistencia, y solo me erguí y dejé mis manos caer a los costados de mi cuerpo y mi mano izquierda acompañó los movimientos de la bruja. No supe por qué, pero el cuerpo de la mujer me resultaba conocido, de otra vida, quizás. Lo cual era una locura.

\- Este libro fue escrito por aquellos que amaron a Mythal por sobre todas las cosas… - los ojos amarillos de Morrigan se posaron sobre mi alma y sentí que con su magia, mi sangre bailó a su ritmo. Mi mente me suplicó que corriera mi mano de la suya, pero la curiosidad de aquel joven mago comprendió que esta mujer era más que una bruja de las Espesuras… había algo ancestral en ella.

Su voz pareció metalizarse y oí su recitar, aunque las palabras salieron de su memoria, no de las letras del libro: “_Estamos atrapados. Los que ya han nacido aquí no entienden nuestro entusiasmo por lo que hemos perdido, ni por qué tantos de los ancianos lloran cuando se adentran en uthenara. Los nuevos son fieles a Mythal, pero no comprenden lo que ella fue en todo su esplendor. Sin los sabios para guiarlos, perderán lo que deberían haber sido_”. – Yo no podía sacar los ojos de encima de Morrigan y ella parecía haberse transfigurado en otro ser. – Hace un tiempo caminé por el Templo de Mythal, la madre protectora, y encontré un tesoro que me pertenecía, pero me fue arrebatado: el Pozo de las Penas. – me dijo Morrigan. – Necesito ese conocimiento para seguir adelante con mi destino, pero no lo poseo.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha quitado?

\- La Inquisidora. – me explicó. Yo la miré con sorpresa. – Lo hizo en un instante de necedad. Pero ha llevado adelante un acto de Alta Traición que debería ser pagado con su vitalidad arcana.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Morrigan miró el libro y leyó, ahora sí, sus palabras escritas: - “_En este lugar nos preparamos para cazar a Los Pilares de la Tierra. Sus trabajadores se apresuran, ingeniosos y sin almas. Esta muerte será un acto de misericordia. Haremos florecer la tierra a su paso, haremos que la tierra florezca con su muerte_” - en ese momento la magia de la bruja recorrió mi cuerpo y por un momento visualicé una vívida imagen de dos esferas superpuestas. No supe qué eran, pero recordé imágenes similares que había visto en otros libros.

En estas dos esferas superpuestas, flores desconocidas por mí, florecían en su interior. La sensación fue tan vívida que cerré mis ojos para transportarme a aquella época, la cual supe, hoy ya no existía.

La imagen cedió y abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con Morrigan sonriendo frente a mí, pero aún tomando mi muñeca. - ¿Quién eres?

\- La pregunta, querido mago es, ¿quién es el enemigo? ¿Qué son Los Pilares de la Tierra? ¿Quiénes son los Sha-Brytol? ¿_Quién... eres… tú_?

\- ¿Qué? – Morrigan, soltó mi muñeca y avanzó sobre unas páginas y volvió a leer sin responder a mis preguntas, pero una vez más tomó mi muñeca:

\- “_Salve Mythal, salvadora y asignadora. Ella ha derribado los Pilares de la Tierra y ha rendido su alma al pueblo. Alabemos su nombre para siempre”_. – por un momento sentí que un aroma a sangre llenó el aire que me rodeaba y mi magia vibró sedienta. Cerré mis ojos y visualicé una vívida imagen de lo que parecían viñedos floreciendo y envolviendo una esfera de fuego. De pronto, la visión se oscureció. Percibí como si un eón hubiera pasado, y una runa (no supe perteneciente a qué sitio) se destrozó y una energía hambrienta me llenó.

Una nueva imagen apareció: elfos colapsando cavernas, sellando los Caminos de las Profundidades con piedra y magia. Esos elfos no eran de este mundo, de esta Era ¿Acaso Morrigan estaba compartiendo conmigo imágenes de la antigua Arlathan? De pronto unas palabras de advertencia resonaron en mi cabeza: “_Lo que los Evanuris podrían liberar en su gran avaricia, podría matarnos a todos… Dejemos que este sitio sea olvidado. No permitamos que se enoje. El Pueblo deberá alzarse después de que sus falsos dioses los destruyan_”.

De pronto otra imagen se hizo presente en mi mente, un elfo calvo vistiendo ropas de vagabundo y una maga de cabellos platinados, ojos amarillos como los de Morrigan y una corona sobre su frente que recordaba a la representación de Andraste. Por algún motivo supe que esto había sucedido en la Era del Dragón, aunque no sabía de qué sitio se trataba.

La mano de la mujer maga tocó un _Eluvian_ que brilló al contacto y ella pareció otorgar o absorber una energía de aquel espejo. – Sabía que vendrías… No deberías haber dado tu Orbe a Corifeus, Lobo Terrible. - dijo la voz, ¡Fen’Harel! ¡¡Estaba viendo la viva imagen del dios del engaño y la traición!!

\- Estaba demasiado débil para activarlo tras mi sueño. – contestó Fen’Harel y en el tono de su voz y en su rostro, percibí una culpa muy pesada ¿Fen’Harel había sido el causante de las Grietas? – El fracaso fue mío. – continuó el elfo. – Yo debería pagar el precio, pero El Pueblo me necesita. – “El Pueblo”, aquella misma palabra que había oído de un eón de tiempo atrás. Tenía sentido, Fen’Harel había habitado Arlathan, pero ¿por qué estaba hablando con aquella mujer en la Era del Dragón sobre “El Pueblo”, como si algo de esto fuera actual? La mujer maga apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Fen’Harel y ambos acercaron sus rostros en complicidad de una confianza estable. Él acarició su mano y con su rostro entristecido finalizó: - Lo siento tanto.

\- Yo también lo siento, viejo amigo. – dijo la mujer. Así que aquella maga también había habitado Arlathan.

De pronto, Fen’Harel tomó a la maga y absorbió una esencia, o ella se entregó a él, no estaría seguro; pero el cuerpo de la maga se volvió de piedra y pareció perder la vida, mientras él adquirió tanto poder que la magia misma lo rodeaba sin ser capaz de contenerse solo en su interior.

Fen’Harel se agachó con el cadáver de su vieja amiga y levantó su rostro, y pude visualizar sus ojos totalmente brillantes y la piedad y culpa que lo había invadido anteriormente se transformó en un rostro vengativo, seguro, dispuesto a “algo”.

Abrí mis ojos y miré a Morrigan sin comprender “nada” y comenzando a comprender que solo _yo_ podía tener estas experiencias con ella, pero ¿por qué?

\- ¿Quién _soy_? – la pregunta salió de mis labios sin que pudiera ser consciente de que acababa de comprender que no estaba seguro de quién era. Ella me sonrió.

\- Importa que empieces a pensar en ello, Andratus. – contestó la bruja. – Eres un ser unido a la antigua Arlathan. – me explicó. – Pero no diré más nada… libérame. – pidió. – Nuestros enemigos desean destrozar este mundo y no importa el politiqueo de tu Nación o el ejército que tienes para enfrentar a los Qunari. No. – sentenció. – Debemos salvar el mundo del _Canto Ancestral de Arlathan_.

Arlathan… “El Pueblo” … el Pueblo de los elfos quería levantarse sobre nosotros, los humanos, enanos, Qunari… las razas de Thedas. - _El Pueblo deberá alzarse después de que sus falsos dioses los destruyan_… - repetí. – _Nuestros_ falsos dioses nos destruyan. – comprendí. Nosotros mismos nos estábamos yendo a una _Guerra Santa_ por el Hacedor, Andraste, el Norte y el Sur… El Pueblo deseaba nuestra batalla para alzarse cuando nosotros hubiéramos hecho el trabajo sucio:_ masacrarnos_ entre thedestres.

\- Eres rápido comprendiendo. – contestó Morrigan a mis palabras. Yo la miré y tomé su mano:

\- Hay algunos miembros del Magisterio deseosos de destrozar las fuerzas del Sur que has traído, así como los _chevaliers_ que llegaron con el Emperador ¡No podemos permitirlo! – dije. – Se cumpliría la profecía. Si nosotros mismos nos masacramos, El Pueblo se alzará cuando nuestros falsos dioses nos destruyan…

\- Eso sería una declaración de guerra y una estupidez. – dijo ella. – Aunque Tevinter tiene una historia de decisiones estúpidas. – me molesté, pero no se lo hice saber. – Si el Sur lucha contra los Qunari con Tevinter romperían el Tratado de Paz de Llomerryn… habría guerra de todos modos.

\- Es cierto. – dije. – Por ello es por lo que nos encontramos totalmente sorprendidos con las decisiones tomadas por la Divina Victoria.

\- Leliana es impredecible, debo admitirlo. – contestó Morrigan.

\- Morrigan, dime ¿cómo es que estoy unido a Arlathan? – la bruja me soltó y se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda. Había notado que era su modo de terminar una conversación, cuando se cansaba de mi presencia, luego era difícil sacar cualquier diálogo de ella.

\- No seguiré hablando, Andratus. O confías en mí, para permitirme salir de esta celda. O me dejas aquí y vas paso a paso cumpliendo las profecías de la antigua Arlathan…

\- ¿Y por qué _debo_ confiar en ti? Si te saco de la prisión y me traicionas serás un problemas más para mí en el Imperio. Y, créeme, ya tengo más de los que puedo barajar. – Morrigan sonrió con malicia, o eso me pareció por el sonido que salió de sus labios. La bruja liberó sus brazos cruzados y volvió a mirarme con aquellos ojos amarillos que por primera vez, me recordaron a Elentari Lavellan.

\- Te doy mi palabra de que no seré un problema. – me contestó con tanta seguridad que por algún motivo lo consideré, pero en ese momento sentí que mi cuerpo se estremeció y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió por completo, y ello solo podía significar una cosa: acababan de atravesar la puerta de mi habitación y habían pisado el grifo de protección que había dejado sobre la entrada. Ningún conocido mío lo haría sin mi permiso, así que solo podía significar _otra_ cosa: asesinos mandados por Fostan, probablemente.

Cuando un miembro del Magisterio se tomaba la molestia de mandar asesinos a sueldo para silenciar definitivamente a otro miembro no se venía con juegos, cualquier asesino tomado prisionero era un hilo del que tirar.

Así fue como supe que quienes acababan de atravesar aquellas puertas serían enemigos para considerar, por lo que abrí de inmediato la celda de Morrigan. Ella me miró con sorpresa, yo tomé su brazo y noté que ella puso el libro sobre un bolso que tenía cruzado sobre sus vestimentas. La saqué de su celda de un tirón y le advertí: - si cuentas con un aliado en Minrathous, ese soy yo. Mantente a mi lado._ Confía en mí, yo confiaré en ti_. – fue todo lo que pude decir cuando comencé a correr con ella tomada del brazo hasta mi habitación. No sería ventajoso luchar dentro de la celda, era un lugar pequeño y lleno de símbolo que debilitaban la magia para evitar que los magos que fueran tomados prisioneros tuvieran grandes conexiones con el Más Allá.

Cuando Morrigan y yo llegamos a la biblioteca de mi habitación me encontré con diez magos de sangre. Inmediatamente uno de ellos liberó una bola de fuego sobre mi rostro, pero la bruja se adelantó y creó una barrera espiritual para protegernos, yo alcancé a llevar mi antebrazo sobre mi rostro para que no quemaran mis ojos, pero ella había sido más rápida. Tomé mi báculo y le pasé el suyo a Morrigan, que lo había dejado en este sitio. Ella lo tomó y en ese momento los magos cortaron sus muñecas para liberar un puño hemorrágico sobre nosotros. El poder del golpe que recibimos hizo que nuestros cuerpos sufrieran el fuerte impacto y uno de los magos interactuó con algún demonio y pronto se transformó en un Demonio de la Cólera, mientras otro mago liberó una Ventisca y otro una Jaula de Relámpagos (intentaba lograr el sinergismo de ambos poderes elementales, sin embargo una mala elección teniendo un demonio de la Cólera en la habitación), un cuarto liberó otra bola de fuego que nos dio de lleno a Morrigan y a mí haciendo que nos acercáramos peligrosamente al ventanal abierto, una caída abajo y sería nuestro fin. Era endemoniadamente alto. 

Noté que Morrigan liberó un hechizo de Parálisis en Masas y nuestros enemigos sucumbieron a su poder arcano, eso sólo podía significar que la bruja bien podría ser miembro del Magisterio, tenía un poder extraordinario.

Ella se dio vuelta y tomó mi brazo en el mismo momento en el que saltó hacia afuera, intenté gritar que se detuviera, que la altura era demencial, que aquello era una locura; pero el peso de su cuerpo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y caí con ella por la ventana al vacío. Morrigan estaba loca.

En ese momento la bruja se transformó en un Dragón y voló por el cielo conmigo sobre su lomo. _No lo podía creer_, si había algo que no necesitábamos en Minrathous era dragones sobrevolando nuestros cielos con un miembro del Magisterio sobre su lomo. Por los huevos del Hacedor, sería colgado o quemado en la hoguera. Mierda. Finalmente, Morrigan se había transformado en uno de mis problemas. O quizás mi salvación. Aún no podía decidirlo.

Me prendí rápidamente sobre las escamas del Dragón y noté el aire frío de la noche mientras ella seguía elevándose. - ¡Morrigan! – le dije. - ¡¡Acorazados Qunari en las costas!! – noté que se estaban acercando pero aún no eran visibles desde tierra, solo nosotros pudimos verlos por el vuelo del Dragón. Morrigan aleteó cerca de mi ventana y liberó de sus fauces fuego ardiente que liquidó a los asesinos. – Gracias por salvarme… y destrozar mi habitación. – suspiré. – Por favor, debemos descender, alertar que los Qunari están sobre nuestras costas, sé que no es tu guerra, pero no puedo huir contigo y dejar mi Nación a la merced de estos salvajes.... – le expliqué, pero luego de toda la revelación que había sido otorgada por ella a mí, supe que ninguna de mis palabras haría que Morrigan se interesara por Tevinter: y hacía bien. Debíamos detener a El Pueblo de los elfos de Arlathan. Morrigan voló más alto hasta que las nubes la taparon y en cierto modo la comprendí. Si descendía a la ciudad ningún mago dejaría que se fuera. Solo estuve seguro de que el camino que comenzaba a transitar, no tendría ninguna certeza para mí y que, seguramente, sería declarado enemigo del Imperio. Era algo que me jodía demasiado, pero al parecer, en el mundo se estaba gestando algo mucho más importante… 


	100. Cassandra: Divinos Blanco y Negro

Los Más Sagrados estaban debatiendo sobre las ventajas sobre una alianza entre nuestras fuerzas para combatir a los Qunari. El Divino Imperial le explicó que había rumores de que esta noche nos atacarían tres acorazados Qunari por lo tanto la decisión de unir fuerzas era imperiosa y luego de una hora de charla creo que estaba dicho que Leliana compartía mucho de los puntos de vista de los tevinteranos respecto a la libertad en el uso de la magia. Yo tenía mis dudas y reservas, pero los eventos hacía tiempo se habían escapado de mis manos.

Por alguna razón recordé a Gaylan y todos los años que mantuvimos nuestra estrecha relación. Recordé cómo hizo que mi corazón cambiara, se serenara… Hizo que confiara tan solo un poco en los magos y aprendiera que no todos eran iguales. Y luego llegó Anders… y no estuve segura si no me había equivocado al darles aquella confianza. Y luego llegó la explosión del Cónclave y me arrebató a mi amigo y amante. Y apareció Elentari y decidí que era su culpa. La muerte de Justinia y Gaylan… ella era la culpable. Sin embargo una vez más había juzgado mal, ella era una víctima.

Pero cuando conocí a Solas y habló con tanta serenidad y seguridad dije ¿qué me hubiera recomendado Gaylan? “No todos los magos somos como los magos de sangre, no supongas que todos buscamos lo mismo”, así que confié en él cuando me habló de la Grieta y del Velo y me pidió ver a la prisionera. Y resultó ser que él había sido el responsable de la muerte de Justinia y Gaylan… y todas las muertes que vinieron después. Pero cautivó a Elentari y eso siempre detuvo mi espada sobre su cuello. Yo sabía lo que era amar y perder al ser amado. Yo sabía lo que eran las lágrimas de soledad… aunque en mi caso la ausencia de Gaylan fue eterna… hasta que el Hacedor nos encuentre de nuevo en el Más Allá…

Esa era la historia de magos equivocados… ¿Pero alguien contaba la historia de los no magos equivocados? ¿Alguien hablaba de la traición de Maferath? ¿Alguien mencionaba a los políticos que jugaban con la vida de su pueblo? ¿Alguien hablaba de los tiranos que no tenían magia? ¿De las muertes a grandes escalas que hacían los que no tenían magia? Todos echaban la culpa a los magos…

De pronto mis pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos con brusquedad cuando las puertas del Gran Salón de la Cámara del Senado de abrió de par en par y dos magos ingresaron custodiados por cuatro magos más y cinco Templarios Imperiales por detrás. De inmediato desenvainé mi espada y me situé frente a Leliana, el Caballero Comandante al lado del Divino Imperial hizo lo mismo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron expectantes al primer movimiento amenazante para destrozar nuestras gargantas. – Fostan ¿¡Qué significa esto!? – escuché que la voz del Divino Imperial rugió. Leliana se puso de pie y se situó a mi lado con la intención de cubrir su cuerpo ante la posibilidad de que este ingreso inoportuno fuera un acto de traición.

\- He traído a Lukast Bonport, Su Perfección. Primer Encantador del Círculo de Hechiceros que persiguió a la traidora Elentari Lavellan cuando la elfa asesinó a nuestro Arconte Imperial.

\- ¿Qué son todas estas mentiras? – exigió saber Leliana. – No toleraré que se hable de ese modo de nuestra Heraldo, enviada por nuestro sagrado Hacedor para ayudarnos en estos tiempos oscuros. – avisó.

\- Buenas noches. – dijo el Primer Encantador que acababa de ingresar. – He llegado en cuanto he podido. – avisó. – La elfa ha matado a Robert Bonport, Su Perfección Imperial.

\- Que el Hacedor lo tenga en la gloria. – contestó el Divino Imperial. - ¿Qué tienes para decir?

\- Elentari Lavellan liberó el poder de su mano para destrozar a nuestro pueblo cuando me tomó prisionero a mí y a mi hermano para solo el Hacedor sabe qué. – mintió el mago. – Luego, junto con el Comandante Cullen Rutherford, nos amordazó y tomó prisioneros. – sus labios temblaron. – Las atrocidades que nos hizo no pueden ser descriptas, Su Perfección. Solo puedo decir que el dolor de la tortura es lo que ha matado a mi hermano. La elfa se encuentra enceguecida con el poder de Fen'Harel. Dice que es el único dios y creador del Velo, creador del mundo y nuestra raza. - se oyeron suspiros de asombro. Miré con seriedad a aquel hombre. Elentari amaba a Solas, eso era cierto, pero jamás habría aceptado una cosa así. El tema de la creación del Velo ya había sido debatida, y _jamás_ había dicho que Solas era nuestro creador. 

\- ¡Mentira! – levantó la voz Leliana y se giró hacia el Divino Imperial. – No pienso tolerar estas mentiras en mi presencia. – hubo silencio en el Salón. – Piense bien qué medidas tomará, pues de ello dependerá el futuro de nuestra alianza. – amenazó. – Y no toleraré que este farsante vuelva a caminar sobre Thedas si has de decidir que deseas mis fuerzas. Exijo su vida por las infamias dichas. - El Divino Imperial la miró y luego miró al mago a quien llamó Fostan.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas de las acusaciones? – quiso saber.

\- Mi cuerpo es prueba viviente de las torturas que he sufrido. - contestó el Primer Encantador. 

\- Tu cuerpo solo es prueba de torturas. No que esas torturas hayan sido realizadas por Elentari Lavellan. Por otro lado, no es prueba de las estupideces que has dicho sobre nuestra Heraldo y las alabanzas Fen'Harel, lo cual considero una infamia de tu parte, pues nuestra Heraldo ama a nuestro Hacedor por sobre todas las cosas. 

\- Tengo testigos, señor, confirman lo que digo. – dijo. – La elfa y el Comandante nos han llevado hasta la ciudad llamada Solas y hay testigos en todo el camino. Además tengo restos de las vestimentas que cargaba la elfa cuando nos atacó, telas que he podido arrebatarle cuando me defendía. Cuento con las vestimentas del Comandante también. – aclaró.

\- Quiero verlo. – dijo el Divino Imperial. – Fostan, ve a llamar a Andratus.

\- Ya he pedido que lo encuentren, Su Perfección. Pero aun no saben dónde se ha metido. – Leliana miraba con seriedad. El Primer Encantador dejó las ropas sobre el suelo y noté que era un vestido y ropas formales de hombre, ¿por qué se habían vestido de aquel modo? Leliana posó la vista sobre estos.

\- Eso no es prueba de nada. – sentenció. - Estas colmando mi paciencia, farsante. - dijo en un susurro escalofriante. - O dices algo mejor que esto, o mis templarios te tomarán prisionero por las mentiras que tus labios esparraman. - Hubo silencio entre los presentes. El Caballero Comandante se movió incómodo a mi lado. El rostro implacable de Leliana daba miedo a los presentes, más aún si tenían en cuenta lo que se contaba acerca de la "poca" paciencia de la Divina Andastriana.

\- Yo decidiré qué es prueba y qué no, Su Perfección. – dijo el Divino Imperial. Ella lo miró iracunda y advirtió:

\- Cuidado con tus palabras. Pues este hombre ya me ha ofendido. – volvió a amenazar Leliana, el mago Fostan resopló molesto. – No toleraré este trato ni aquí, ni en ningún sitio. Soy la enviada del Hacedor…

\- Guarda tu espada, asesina. – me dijo Fostan. – Nadie está atacando a tu Divina.

\- No guardaré mi espada frente a semejante infamia. – le contesté. – La amenaza a Su Perfección sigue presente mientras tú estés aquí. Tú y ese Primer Encantador. – contesté. 

\- Por favor, tranquila. – me dijo el Caballero Comandante de los Templarios Imperiales, el tal Ghared, parecía un hombre coherente.

\- El cadáver de Robert está en manos de Amella. – dijo el tal Fostan, el Divino asintió. – Allí podrán ver todos los rastros de torturas al pobre hombre. - silencio. - Y aquí está la espada del Comandante Rutherford. – tiró la espada al suelo.

Cuando vi la espada de Cullen en el suelo una solo imagen inundó mi mente: Cullen de rodillas, pálido como la muerte y con sangre a su alrededor, tanta cantidad, que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto se habría preguntado cómo era que estaba vivo. A su lado estaba Minrathous, delante de él, sosteniendo sus cabellos rubios y burlándose antes de matarlo. Recordé cómo mi corazón se aceleró sobre el lomo de Mythal, la Dragón Suprema, cuando vimos que iban a matarlo y recordé el miedo de perder a mi amigo. Recordé que el tiempo pareció detenerse, y yo simplemente pedí al Hacedor unos segundos más para llegar a su lado, para defenderlo, para liberarlo de aquellas manos malignas que amenazaban con quitarle la vida. Luego recordé mi salto desde aquellas alturas y el haber evitado su muerte.

Y de pronto comprendí: _Minrathous era Lukast Bonport_. Me llamó la atención que intentara ensuciar a Solas en todo esto, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa... Solas no era el enemigo, o al menos, era enemigo de nuestros enemigos. Y por otro lado, nosotras no éramos enemigas del Imperio ¡El Imperio era el enemigo, estaba con Hain y Anaris!

En ese momento de claridad revoleé mi espada y la cabeza de Ghared rodó por el suelo, el Divino Imperial gritó y Fostan liberó magia hacia Leliana, pero yo hice uso de mis habilidades de Buscadora e hice hervir el maná en su cuerpo, lo que hizo que el mago se doblegara y cayera de rodillas sobre el suelo. - ¡¡Es Minrathous!! – le grité a Leliana quien ya había tirado al suelo su túnica de Divina, dejando a la vista su armadura de bardo y el carcaj de flechas cargado. No hubo tiempo para montar el arco, así que cuando pude notar su destreza ella ya estaba liberando una daga sobre el cuello de uno de los magos detrás de Minrathous y la otra sobre el cuello de otro. Ataques certeros. - ¡¡TEMPLARIOS ATAQUEN!! – oí el grito de Leliana llamando a nuestras fuerzas militares para comenzar la guerra. - ¡¡POR LA GLORIA DEL HACEDOR Y EN DEFENSA DE LA CAPILLA ANDRASTINA!! - los gritos de nuestros soldados se oyeron desde afuera y el tumulto me habló de una sola cosa: habíamos desatado la guerra contra Tevinter...


	101. Andratus Galaar: Alistair Theirin y la Reina de Ferelden

Morrigan descendió sobre los Campos Valarian y yo estaba hecho una furia ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Acababa de ser traído en contra de mi voluntad a las afueras de la ciudad sobre un dragón cuando ¡¡tres acorazados Qunari se acercaban a las costas de la ciudad!! y solo yo tenía la vara de control para comandar a los Juggernauts. Sumando a todo aquello, había dejado Minrathous con la Divina Victoria y la Heroína de Orlais dentro, sin poder saber qué sucedía y cómo iban las negociaciones... ¡¡Realmente estaba molesto!! Éste sitio no era el mio, yo tenía que estar en mi ciudad más allá de todo lo que Morrigan podría haber dicho respecto al pasado y al Pueblo de los elfos de Arlathan. 

Cuando estuvimos sobre el suelo ella dejó que su largo cuello descendiera y se acostara sobre tierra firme para que saliera de su lomo. Así lo hice y en ese instante ella adoptó la forma humana.

\- ¡NO! – fue todo lo que pude gritar y llevé mis manos hacia mi cabeza, agarré mis cabellos y los aplasté muy molesto, respiré agitado, caminé en círculos y retuve mi aura que se manifestó sobre mis manos. - ¡¡Morrigan!! ¿¡Qué carajo has hecho!? – intenté que sonara como un grito de furia, pero estaba superado, así que más bien fue un lamento.

\- ¿Ahora te pondrás a llorar? Tú me liberaste y creí adecuado salvar tu vida. Veo que no me corresponde a mí hacer buenas obras por los demás, pues siempre se toman de forma errónea. – contestó, cruzándose de brazos. Yo dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás, con mi cuello hiperextendido, vencido por la realidad.

\- ¿Cómo puta hago para que no me consideren enemigo del Imperio después de esto?

\- ¿Eres idiota o te entrenas? – dijo Morrigan y tomó mis vestimentas con sus manos y me sacudió para que volviera a la realidad. - ¿A quién “puta” le importa qué "carajo" creen de ti en el Imperio si el mundo se va a la mierda y no existe el mañana? – usó los insultos que yo había usado y agregó los propios para que la realidad que acababa de escupir sobre mi rostro, chocara un poco más fuerte. Yo la miré dubitativo, ¿es que acaso tenía que dejar de lado mis responsabilidades para con Tevinter y comenzar a pensar en todos? ¿Y qué pasaba con mi Nación? ¿Acaso el sueño de devolver la grandeza del pasado debía posponerse para pensar en la subsistencia de este mundo? - ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no es el Imperio el problema sino Anaris que ha despertado? – cuando escuché aquel nombre recordé los años de estudio sobre la antigua Arlathan y el folclore élfico en el que un dios Olvidado tenía aquel nombre, uno de los que Fen’Harel había engañado y encerrado en el Abismo ¿Anaris? ¿El mismo Anaris? ¿Vivo?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté pero en ese mismo instante sentimos los silbidos en la oscuridad de unas flechas provenientes del bosque que nos rodeaba y que nos chocaron sin piedad. Morrigan liberó una Nube de Muerte a la oscuridad sobre nosotros, mientras yo liberé una barrera espiritual sobre los dos para aumentar nuestras armaduras naturales, en ese momento la tomé en brazos y corrí a refugiarnos detrás del tronco de un gran árbol mientras nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y estruendosas. - ¿Has visto quién ha sido? – pregunté, pero la bruja sonrió y no la noté preocupada.

Morrigan se liberó de mis manos y salió de su escondite caminando con una seguridad que, debo ser honesto, me sorprendió, como si ella supiera quiénes eran nuestros atacantes. Mierda. No debí haber confiado en ella. Intentaba entregarme.

Me giré sobre mi escondite para espiar los sucesos que tenía delante de mí y noté que de las sombras salió una elfa de cabellos plateados que caminó hacia la bruja con rostro serio, ambas se saludaron y por detrás de la elfa una mujer de cabellos rubios y arco en mano con flecha montada de fuego también salió del refugio.

\- Morrigan. – oí que la mujer rubia decía. – Discúlpame, no te distinguí desde la distancia.

\- Pero no estabas sola. – dijo la elfa. De las sombras un hombre rubio con espada y escudo en mano se hizo presente y otro guerrero de cabellos oscuros llamó a sus tropas. Empalidecí al notar cuántos soldados extranjeros, probablemente fereldenos por la tonada, tenía sobre los Bosques Valarian a escasos metros de Minrathous.

Foto: Mythal, Alistair, Anora

\- ¿Es _él_? – preguntó la elfa y miró sobre el sitio en el que yo me ocultaba. Morrigan asintió:

\- Es él. Lo he encontrado. – aquellas palabras me estremecieron, ¿yo era quién? ¿por qué me buscaban? ¿Por qué dialogaba con una elfa? ¿Acaso Morrigan estaba del lado de El Pueblo de los elfos de Arlathan?

Me tiré sobre el suelo y me arrastré cuerpo a tierra sin hacer ruido, en la medida de lo posible, hacia otro árbol.

\- Estoy con un miembro del Magisterio, Andratus Galaar. – dijo Morrigan, supongo que al resto del grupo. – Aparentemente amigo de Dorian… - ya no pude escuchar más lo que hablaban, pues me metí detrás de unos arbustos, báculo en mano por si debía atacar. Sabía que estaba en total desventaja numérica, pero si me querían tomar prisionero, tendrían que dejarme inconsciente, o mejor aún… matarme. Oí ruidos a mis espaldas, supuse que me estaban buscando. Gateé hasta otros arbustos y me puse de pie y corrí hacia un gran tronco para ocultarme. Intenté respirar con suavidad, pero estaba nervioso. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en el Velo sobre mi cabeza, era delgado pero no tanto. Hice que el maná de mi sangre fluyera con premura y me concentré en los espíritus que se apiñaban por encima de mi cabeza, principalmente “Desesperación” y “Terror”, que era lo que sentía. Los espíritus se apiñaban más y más sobre mí, respondiendo al llamado que acababa de hacer en el Más Allá.

Aún con los ojos cerrados tomé una navaja que tenía en un bolsillo y corté mi mano, mi sangre fluyó y la Magia de Sangre permitió que un espíritu se pusiera en contacto con mi fuerza, verbalicé un enlace y tomé al espíritu, obligándolo a venir al mundo de la vigilia y generando su transformación a un demonio envidioso por este mundo y con ansias de posesión, un _Terror Nocturno_.

Cuando el demonio intentó devorar mi cuerpo por la invocación realizada, tomé un amuleto que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo estampé en la corteza del árbol que me protegía, atrayendo así al demonio que se unió al árbol, dotándolo ahora de vida: un _Silvano._ El enlace y manipulación arcana requirió tanto esfuerzo de mi parte, que mi cuerpo se perló y noté el alto costo que me provocó lo que acababa de hacer.

Las ramas del árbol fueron dotadas de vida y ferozmente salieron de la profundidad de la tierra que lo sostenía, mientras yo corrí hacia otro arbusto a esconderme para buscar el momento adecuado para huir.

\- ¡Mierda! – escuché que el guerrero rubio decía. - ¡Un Silvano! Anora, dispara fuego ¡Morrigan! Fuego contra sus ramas. – y corría hacia el Silvano que había comenzado el ataque, espada en mano.

La elfa y Morrigan levantaron sus manos y de sus auras surgió fuego ardiente que dispararon con gran potencia sobre el Silvano, mientras la arquera rubia disparaba una y otra vez flechas de fuego para que el guerrero corriera sobre el árbol vivo y comenzara a cortar sus ramas para disminuir las chances de ataque. Mierda, todos estos desconocidos tenían recursos, no eran improvisados en el arte de la guerra. Maldita Morrigan, me habías traicionado.

Apreté mi mano nuevamente y dejé que mi sangre fluyera, la manipulé y me concentré en el guerrero rubio, manipulé su sangre y comencé a infringirle un dolor agobiante, escuché que gritaba y caía de rodillas al suelo mientras el Silvano levantaba una de sus grandes ramas y se la estampaba sobre el escudo que había levantado en el último segundo para evitar ser aplastado, el humano brilló con habilidades Templarias y disipó mi magia, me sorprendió, debo admitirlo. Sin embargo el impacto del Silvano contra el escudo del guerrero había sido estruendoso, un nuevo grito del guerrero me habló de una probable fractura sobre su antebrazo, o al menos un golpe muy fuerte. En ese momento la arquera corrió a su lado para sacarlo del medio de la pelea, cuando el guerrero de cabellos oscuros y edad más avanzada que el primer guerrero corrió a distraer al Silvano, claramente para defender a la arquera rubia. Parecía que era quien lo comandaba, me pregunté quién sería.

La elfa llamó el poder del fuego y creó una tormenta ardiente justo en el instante en el que Morrigan protegía al guerrero con un campo espiritual que disipaba el fuego del hombre.

\- ¡Anora! ¿Estás loca? – oí que decía el guerrero rubio y mi corazón se detuvo en seco, ¿acaso había dicho Anora? Y el acento de estos intrusos era de Ferelden, ¿podría ser que aquella mujer fuera la Reina de Ferelden y este era un ejército del Sur que también había venido a prestar su ayuda? – No deberías haber venido a buscarme, tú atacas desde la distancia.

\- ¡No me digas qué debo hacer, Alistair! – gritó la mujer y nuevamente aquel nombre me dejó sin aliento ¿Alistair Theirin? ¿El Guarda Gris que había guerreado al lado de la Heroína de Ferelden durante la Quinta Ruina?

Al poco tiempo el Silvano ardió y perdió la vida otorgada. – Andratus. Sal de tu escondite. – escuché la voz de Morrigan. – No estamos aquí para hacerte daño. – yo estaba recostado sobre un gran tronco de un árbol preguntándome si debía confiar en ellos o debería volver a usar mi propia sangre para invocar más espíritus. La cantidad de vitalidad que tuve que usar para atar al demonio y dominar al guerrero fueron impresionantes.

Sin embargo, no era momento de confiar en desconocidos: cerré mis ojos y me concentré en el guerrero de cabellos oscuros y volví a apretar mi mano para que mi magia me permitiera usar su vitalidad, de ese modo interactué con su propia sangre y lo puse bajo mi control. Sin que se lo esperan, el soldado levantó la espada y golpeó ferozmente a la elfa de cabellos plateados que cayó hacia el frente con un tajo profundo sobre la espalda. - ¡Es un maldito mago de sangre! ¿¡Dónde está!? – gritó Alistair.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un niño faldero? ¡Por supuesto que es Mago de Sangre! ¡¡Es miembro del Magisterio, Alistair!! – le gritó Morrigan. La elfa se puso de pie hecha una furia y liberó magia sobre el soldado, ambos combatimos por el dominio de la mente del hombre y noté la increíble potencia de poder a la maga élfica. Quedé anonadado. Jamás había sentido semejante potencia de hechizos, pero yo no era ningún aficionado, así que agarré la mente del guerrero con fuerzas y lo obligué a atacar a la elfa herida, la cual se vio obligada a contra atacar y en ese mismo instante una bola de fuego explotó sobre el hombre carbonizándolo.

Yo quedé pálido y comprendí en ese momento que había perdido la batalla. Estaba exhausto y la elfa era una maldita diosa en el dominio arcano.

La elfa caminó al frente herida, trastabilló y cayó al suelo, Alistair corrió a su lado y la tomó en brazos, otorgándole una poción para que se recuperara. Yo sentí una flecha sobre mi hombro, Anora me había encontrado, me quejé suavemente y liberé sobre la reina una jaula espiritual, pero cuando expandía mi magia al frente, sentí un golpe fortísimo sobre mi cabeza, como si un tronco me hubiera dado de lleno, esto sumado a la manipulación de mi propia sangre y la caída por las escaleras con Morrigan tiempo atrás, hizo que volviera a sentir cómo todo giraba a mi alrededor y ya no pude dar batalla.

Perdí el equilibrio y caí vencido al suelo con la espalda sobre éste. Las náuseas se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, me giré sobre éste y en una posición que me dejaba listo para gatear comencé a vomitar, mientras todo giraba y temblaba. Recordé a Morrigan decirme que me concentrara en un punto fijo para que pasara más rápido la sensación de giro ilusorio, pero en ese instante sentí que alguien tomaba mis cabellos y tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás, movimiento que desencadenó mayor vértigo y volví a vomitar sin poder contenerme, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba sin control desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies. - ¡Espera, Anora! – oí la voz de Morrigan. – Empeoras el cuadro. – dijo la maga y sentí que soltaba mis cabellos, mi cabeza cayó vencida hacia el frente y temblé, la sudoración fría se apoderó de mi cuerpo y todo comenzó a oscurecerse a mi alrededor. Cuando creí que caería al suelo sentí que me sostuvieron y al poco tiempo una mano abierta se situó frente a mis ojos y me concentré en el anillo que sostenía para que el giro cesara y no perder la consciencia.

Pasaron segundos que yo los percibí eternos. Pero finalmente el vértigo cesó. Morrigan estaba sosteniéndome y había sido su mano la que había hecho que me concentrara en su anillo. Sentí que la maga se sentaba sobre sus piernas, un poco por detrás de mí y me obligaba a sentarme en 90°. – Por una vez en tu vida, confía en mí. – escuché su voz. Ella apoyó sus manos sobre ambos oídos míos, y giró levemente mi cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo en 45°, y me recostó rápidamente sobre sus piernas, dejando que mi cabeza pendulara, pero sosteniéndola con aquel sutil giro de uno 45° a la izquierda. El vértigo volvió y oí su voz nuevamente: - Confía en mí. Te estoy sanando. – me aclaró. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, más que entregarme a ella, así que toleré aquellos segundos de vértigo hasta que cedieron nuevamente. – Permanece en esta posición durante un tiempo, sin moverte. – me explicó la bruja. – Estoy haciendo que no vuelva el síntoma, que es producto de los múltiples golpes que has sufrido. – explicó.

\- De acuerdo. – dije y respiré aliviado porque aquella sensación me había abandonado. Luego de lo que pareció un minuto, quizás un poco más, noté que Morrigan tomó mi rostro nuevamente, y lo llevó al lado contrario, mientras yo continuaba boca arriba sobre sus piernas.

\- Descansa en este sitio. De nuevo. – me ordenó.

\- Bien. – dije. No quise asentir, pues sentía miedo de volver a sentir que todo mi mundo giraba.

Pasó un minuto y oí la voz de ella de nuevo: - Ahora ponte de costado, con tu cuerpo en bloque hacia el lado derecho. – así lo hice, las manos de Morrigan nunca soltaron mi cabeza y la sostuvieron con firmeza. Al poco tiempo volvió aquella sensación de giro, quise moverme, pero las manos de Morrigan me sostuvieron con firmeza. – No, aguanta. – pidió. Sufrí los segundos de vértigo una vez más y luego oí nuevamente la voz de la bruja. – Ahora flexiona tus muslos hacia arriba, a la altura de la cadera. Y permanece en esta posición. – así lo hice. Finalmente ella hizo que volviera a sentarme y acomodó mi cabeza con una leve flexión de mi cuello hacia abajo, sosteniéndome para que no me moviera y se situó delante de mí.

Esperamos en silencio el tiempo que requirió Morrigan y finalmente soltó mi rostro. – Listo. Puedes luchar sin miedo ahora. – me explicó. Yo la miré agradecido, pero ella ya se estaba poniendo en pie nuevamente. 

\- Gracias. – fue todo cuanto pude decir y me puse de pie a su lado.

\- ¿Gracias? – oí la voz de Anora a mi espalda. – Tendrás que explicarte. – no tenía fuerzas para pelear. – Has matado al Comandante de la milicia real de Ferelden, mago.

\- Y tú has atacado a un miembro de la Cámara de Senado del Magisterio en Tevinter, ¿estamos a mano?

\- Tiene el don de ser idiota. – dijo Morrigan. – Se llevarán bien. – oí que le decía a alguien del grupo.

\- Trae a la elfa. La curaré. – pedí. Yo era muy bueno con magia curativa y amante de anatomía. No con la magia curativa que provenía del Más Allá, sino de aquella que se lograba con magia de sangre.

\- De ninguna manera. – dijo Morrigan. – No puedes usar más tu magia. Has usado al menos 1/3 de volumen de la sangre de tu cuerpo. No puedes seguir movilizando tu maná sin perder la consciencia. Y te recuerdo, Andratus, que hemos visto tres acorazados acercándose a las costas de Minrathous. Debemos ir a la ciudad a defenderla del ataque Qunari. – de pronto sus palabras sonaron como un choque de frente con una roca de realidad a máxima velocidad. Era cierto, pero me sentía fatal. Los 43 años no habían venido solos. Ya no era aquel joven que podía dar batalla sin sentir el cansancio. El abuso de mi sangre traería consecuencias importantes. - ¡Alistair, trae una poción de maná!

\- ¿Para que siga dominando a nuestras tropas? – se quejó el soldado, pero caminó a mi lado y me pasó el frasco. – No soy de los que encuentran agradables a los Magos de Sangre. – me dijo, yo tomé el frasco y lo bebí, sacudí mi cabeza para ordenar mis pensamientos y de pronto tuve miedo de volver a marearme, pero nada sucedió. Vaya, Morrigan realmente sabía lo que hacía.

\- Debemos ir a la Torrea Argéntea, allí deben encontrarse la Divina Andrastiana y nuestro Divino Imperial. - dije. Alistair asintió. En ese instante sentimos ruidos de una explosión provenientes de la ciudad. No había tiempo para presentaciones, debíamos llevar el maldito ejército a la ciudad._ Los Qunari habían llegado_. - ¡¡Ahora!!


	102. Mythal: Enemigos del Imperio

El mago de Tevinter resultó ser aguerrido y temerario. Cuando oímos aquella explosión proveniente de la ciudad lo primero que hizo fue dar órdenes para que los soldados supieran qué hacer. Perfecto, la orden de comando es lo primero que un General debe dar a conocer a sus tropas para que la duda se disipe ante la incertidumbre de la desesperación, y aparezca el objetivo claro delante de quienes deben combatir.

Alistair comprendió que lo que estaba en juego era el futuro de Thedas, así que accedió al pedido de marcha acelerada hacia Minrathous y nuestras tropas respondieron ante su pedido. La única estúpida fue la reina que pidió que llevásemos el cadáver de Joseph Vadrin para darle entierro digno. Andratus lo incineró delante de su rostro para evitar el problemas, Anora lo odió en ese momento, pero al mago no lo importó. Yo sonreí satisfecha.

Me situé al lado del tevinteriano quien comenzó una carrera desesperada, báculo en mago, hacia la ciudad. Sobre su mano izquierda tenía otra vara, que parecía ser una de control para gólems. Quizás fuera él quien tenía el dominio del famoso trío de Juggernauts del Imperio.

Corrimos a través del terreno libre de bosques y durante nuestro camino encontramos un sendero de cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo. Me pregunté si la guerra habría llegado hasta aquí: los cadáveres eran humanos y unos seres con la piel endurecida como el cuero quemado y un color grisáceo. Me pregunté si no se trataría de la familia de Urthemiel… Aquel iluso siempre con el deseo de despertar una nueva raza donde engendros y seres vivos convivieran en paz. Me detuve en seco e inspeccioné uno de los cadáveres, Andratus se detuvo a mi lado. - ¿Qué son estos seres?

\- No lo sé. Humanos no son. – mentí.

\- ¿Necrófagos? – preguntó Alistair que llegó a nuestro lado junto con Morrigan.

\- Aquí ha habido un enfrentamiento entre magos. – dijo Morrigan. – De Elentari, sin dudas. – señaló los daños sobre la tierra por una probable lluvia de meteoritos. La elfa era Maga de las Grietas.

\- ¿Cuántos días tienen los cadáveres? – preguntó Andratus.

\- Al menos una semana, 10 días. Imposible saberlo con certezas. – dije. – Las aves carroñeras se han hecho un festín. Un festín de cuervos. – caminé hacia otro ser gris. – Incluso han devorado la piel de estos seres corruptos. – miré al tevinterano. - ¿No enviaron tropas hacia estos sitios?

\- Se rumoreaba que Lukast Bonport, el Primer Encantador del Círculo y su hermano Templario Imperial vinieron por estos sitios cuando desaparecieron con Elentari. Pero no hemos destinado tropas aquí, pues los Qunari han estado debilitando el ingreso principal de la Ciudad. No hemos tenido tiempo suficiente.

\- Es una estrategia pésima de guerra. – le dije, él levantó sus hombros.

\- Dímelo a mí. Llevo días guerreando contra los Qunari y los miembros del Magisterio que parecen elegir siempre opciones que favorecen al enemigo. – yo lo miré y me pregunté a qué enemigo se refería. Él notó la curiosidad sobre mis ojos. – Me refiero a Hain. – me aclaró. Así que Solas se las había arreglado para borrar la atención sobre él y ponerla sobre el tal Hain en Tevinter.

\- ¿Y Fen’Harel? – tanteé terreno.

\- ¿Qué hay con él? – preguntó. El maldito bastardo había logrado mantenerse al margen, no solo a Fen’Harel sino también su verdadero nombre, nadie nombrara a Solas.

\- Aquí saben de un Mago elfo Forajido que protege a los elfos. – dijo Morrigan. – No lo relacionan con Fen’Harel. – me explicó. Yo la miré y ella me sonrió: siguiente paso “ensuciar el buen nombre de Fen’Harel”, la mujer asintió.

Volví a ponerme en marcha, el tevinterano agradeció y todos volvimos a correr hacia la guerra contra los Qunari y la traición al Acuerdo de Paz con los gigantes grises. Me pregunté cuáles serían las consecuencias del mañana para estos seres que estaban a mi lado. Pero El Pueblo me necesitaba.

Luego de una corrida extenuante, entramos a la ciudad y el panorama era claramente el de una guerra: soldados por todos lados destrozando a quienes los atacaban, pero luego de unos segundos comprendí que la lucha era entre el Imperio y las fuerzas del Orlais. No había acorazado Qunari, no había guerreros sedientos de sangre. No. Veía a los mismos _chevaliers_ que habíamos dejado atrás destrozar a la milicia Imperial, mientras ésta destrozaba a los Magos del Círculo y el Colegio, a los Templarios del Santuario y la Capilla Andrastina. El caos estaba por todos lados, pero no era contra un enemigo real, sino contra ellos mismos. Me pregunté cómo había comenzado todo esto. Sonreí.

Andratus corrió y tomó del hombro a un Templario Imperial: - ¿¡Dónde está Ghared!? – exigió saber.

\- Asesinado, señor… - dijo y miró al guerrero a su lado y el estandarte de Ferelden flameando con un ejército de al menos 700 soldados más a nuestras espaldas. El rostro del pobre Templario Imperial perdió todo rastro de color y miró al maese que acababa de ingresar con más enemigos. – Andratus… _nos has traicionado_.

\- Eso nu… - comenzó a decir el mago pero el templario anuló su magia, por lo que el mago se vio obligado a detener el ataque de la espalda simplemente con un bloqueo de su antebrazo, momento en el que Alistair saltó en defensa del mago sin conexión directa con el Más Allá. - ¡No! ¡¡Detente!! – gritó al templario que combatía contra Alistair. – No somos enemigos ¡¡Estamos aquí para ayudar!! Se aproximan tres acorazados Qunari.

Morrigan liberó un hechizo de parálisis, situación que Alistair aprovechó para hacer rodar la cabeza del joven guerrero y atacar con un barrido de escudo a un soldado que había intentado atacarme. La guerra había comenzado y no teníamos tiempo para explicaciones de ningún tipo.

El baile que presencié a continuación fue como el de cualquier guerra: hombres y mujeres luchando por sus vidas; soldados entrenados destrozando cuerpos y mutilando corazones. Algunos sin experiencia matando a grandes guerreros por arte del azar, algunos ciudadanos que nada tenía que ver involucrándose en una guerra que no habían pedido. Niños aplastados por el metal de las armaduras de los soldados de Tevinter y el Sur. Habíamos venido a Minrathous con la idea de unificar el mundo de los humanos y todo había salido al revés: se estaban destrozando unos a otros en una masacre como no había habido nunca.

Las fuerzas que Leliana había logrado reunir era un ejército de al menos 2500 o 3000 soldados, entre guerreros, espías y magos, y ahora estos hombres y mujeres estaban destrozando al Imperio, aunque si uno miraba bien parecería que el Imperio estaba destrozando las fuerzas del Sur. El golpe de nuestras fuerzas dejaría al Imperio cojo y si era cierto lo que Morrigan había visto al volar por los cielos nocturnos, pues entonces llegarían Qunari en las próximas horas a la capital de Tevinter solo para encontrar el Imperio debilitado en extremo y por primera vez en la historia podrían tomar la ciudad. Era caótico.

Al final Nolan y yo habíamos movido las piezas como habíamos deseado: teníamos a los humanos de rodillas por primera vez en la historia. Guerreando contra ellos mismo y acrecentando el odio contra sus naciones. Eso nos daba tiempo para ocuparnos de los realmente importante: Anaris y los dioses Oscuros. La protección a El Pueblo y la sentencia a Fen’Harel por su traición desmedida.

Solas siempre se había creído inteligente pero no tenía idea de cuánto había aprendido yo a su lado durante tantas Eras. Él era el dios de engaño pero yo era maestra espía. Jamás volvería a confiar en el traicionero de Solas y me encargaría de que su jueguito se volviera en su contra. Dentro de un año Fen’Harel sería el ser más detestado por los vivos y los elfos dominaríamos Thedas para volver a traer la magia ancestral a este mundo según las nuevas condiciones terrestres. No toleraría otra vez pedir permiso para existir, no toleraría someterme a ningún hombre. Yo sería la regente de Thedas y se doblegarían a mi poder, empezando por Solas quien me rogaría piedad para el final de esta guerra. Y no la otorgaría, oh no. Sufriría lo mismo que yo había sufrido en manos de Elgar’nan por nuestra patética y falsa historia de amor. _Diosa de la venganza_, esa mujer sería.

Una fuerte explosión de estacas de hielo me trajo de vuelta al campo de batalla y encontré a la maga orlesiana Vivienne luchando contra unos soldados del Imperio. Corrí a ayudarla y destrocé a sus enemigos.

\- ¡¡Campeones!! – gritó Alistair a sus tropas. - ¡¡Defiendan a su Reina!! – los Campeones de Ferelden, el ejército personal de la reina, corrieron al lado de Anora y la ocultaron intentando sacarla del medio de la guerra.

Vivienne vino a nuestro lado agitada. - ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Andratus a Vivienne. Ella liberó su aura y estuvo a punto de atacar al mago, pero Alistair se puso frente a ella.

\- Él está con nosotros. – le dijo, la maga lo miró con escepticismo. Liberó minas de hielo a nuestro alrededor para poder hablar sin correr tantos riesgos y Andratus liberó una jaula espiritual alrededor de un grupo de guerreros mientras Morrigan dejó que un miasma maligno revoloteara por encima de ellos mientras hablaban, para atacar a cualquier enemigo.

\- Se habían reunido los Divinos en la Cámara del Senado y luego un miembro del Magisterio entró en plena reunión alegando tener pruebas en contra de la Heraldo. – le explicó la maga orlesiana. Luego la maga miró a Alistair: - Cassandra atacó diciendo que era Minrathous el que hablaba.

\- ¿¡El Imperio está con el enemigo!? – dijo Alistair y apuntó con la espada a Andratus. - ¡¡Explícate!! – el rostro del mago me dejó en claro que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

\- Este idiota no tiene idea de nada. – dijo Morrigan. - ¡Vamos! ¡No es nuestro enemigo! – y comenzó a correr. - ¡Hay que encontrar a Leliana y Cassandra! – tenía razón, así que la seguí, Alistair tomó a Andratus del brazo, bloqueó su conexión con el Más Allá y corrieron juntos con Vivienne por detrás.

Nos resultó imposible encontrar a Cassandra o Leliana entre tantos guerreros, pero nos habíamos acercado a las puertas de la ciudad y en ese instante Andratus tomó una vara de control y los tres gólems respondieron a sus órdenes y comenzaron a atacar a los soldados. - ¿Dónde está Su Perfección? – gritó el maese.

\- ¡El Hacedor te ha oído! – escuché la voz de Leliana y la bardo saltó desde un árbol, clavando una flecha sobre la clavícula del maese.

\- ¡¡NO!! – le grité, pero ya lo había herido, Andratus gritó y cayó al suelo, de pronto uno de los gólems saltó sobre nosotros. - ¡No! ¡Andratus, fue un error! ¡¡Retira ese gólem!! – le ordené al mago, pero el gigante de piedra dio un puñetazo sobre el suelo y temblamos. Yo me arrodillé a su lado y quité la flecha, usé magia curativa para la herida. Al instante se puso de pie. Levantó la vara y los gólems se detuvieron. Morrigan había hecho un buen trabajo, no había habido rastros del vértigo que anteriormente lo había detenido al maese.

\- Alistair. – dijo Leliana y disparó una flecha a alguien que intentó atacarlo. - ¡Hay que ir hacia el _Eluvian_! Esto es una carnicería. No podemos seguir aquí. Han tomado prisionero a Gaspard.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Vivienne. – No podemos dejarlo aquí, en manos del Imperio ¡¡Lo torturarán!! ¡Y sería traición!

\- Permitir que asesinaran a Celene ya había sido traición, Vivienne. – dijo la bardo a la maga, quien no pudo decir lo contrario. - Por supuesto que torturarán a Gaspard. – dijo Leliana y disparó más flechas. – Pero no ganamos nada perdieron nuestras vidas. Thedas aún peligra. – la mujer tenía razón.

\- ¿Dónde está Praianna? – preguntó Alistair.

\- No ha venido. Fueron traicionados por Inés.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Traicionada cómo!? – gritó cuando un arquero liberó una flecha sobre él, yo disipé el ataque.

\- ¡¡No es momento para hablar!! – grité molesta. Andratus ordenó a sus gólems atacar el Imperio.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con “Thedas aún peligra”, Leliana? – preguntó el mago del Magisterio mientras la lealtad a su Nación se veía comprometida.

\- Hay más en juego que nuestras Naciones. – contestó. – Tenemos un enemigo que traerá el poder de la Ruina sobre nuestro mundo si nos olvidamos de las prioridades ¿Estás con nosotros o con tu Nación, Andratus? – él atacó a otros magos que vinieron a luchar, luego algunos soldados, finalmente corrió al lado de Leliana y la tomó en brazo liberando un fogonazo justo cuando un soldado iba a barrerla con un escudo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Alistair corrió a su lado y los ayudó a ponerse en pie, atacando a otro soldado que intentó dañar a Andratus.

\- ¡¡Mierda!! ¡Estoy con Thedas! – gritó el tevinterano y Leliana disparó más flechas aún sostenido por el magíster.

Un gólem dio un puñetazo sobre el suelo y se escuchó el grito de una mujer al caer al suelo. Cassandra había llegado con nosotros. Yo corrí a su lado y la tomé en brazos, poniéndola en pie. - ¿Dónde está Josephine? – preguntó la Buscadora. - ¡¡No la he visto!! – todo era un caos a nuestro alrededor y al momento, vimos que soldados del Imperio corrieron fuera de la ciudad: los acorazados Qunari había llegado.

Andratus se detuvo en seco y noté el terror al mirar las costas marítimas con los gigantes grises descendiendo, al menos unos 900 Qunari más… _El Imperio iba a caer_. Los soldados Imperiales se olvidaron de la lucha contra el Sur y corriendo en estampida hacia el mar. Se oyó “los Qunari llegaron”, “Traición al Imperio”, “¿Dónde está Fostan? ¡Llamen a Fostan!”, “¿Alguien ha visto a Andratus?”, entre otras frases que fui capaz de reconocer.

Los soldados del Sur aprovecharon el desconcierto en sus enemigos para atacarlos mientras corrían a defender la entrada en la ciudad. Un soldado chocó a Andratus y noté que el mago era incapaz de percibir lo que sucedía como real, estaba paralizado. Al momento la bruja corrió y tomó del brazo a maese sacudiéndolo y le gritaba algo para que olvidara a su Nación y corriera por su vida, pero Andratus estaba en blanco… 

Cassandra tomó a Leliana en brazos, espada en mano y protegió a Su Perfección, mientras Alistair continuaba guerreando para evitar que soldados se acercaran a nosotras. Vivienne lo acompañaba, pero la maga había recibido una herida en el abdomen que sangraba, así que corrí a su lado y le di parte de mi vitalidad para favorecer la cicatrización, mientras hielo y fuego se unieron al campo de batalla, comandado por nuestra voluntad.

\- Yo los guío sobre la Encrucijada ¡Síganme! – dijo Morrigan, obligando al mago tevinterano a correr a su lado. Al instante Cassandra se unió al grupo con Leliana tomada por su mano, y salimos corriendo hacia el lugar por donde habíamos venido, mientras una y otra vez los gólems atacaban a quienes deseaban hacernos daño.

\- ¡No! – dijo Alistair. – No podemos irnos. Aquí está la reina de Ferelden y el Emperador. – Leliana y Cassandra se detuvieron, sabían que tenía razón. - ¡¡Es traición!!

Otra explosión nos ensordeció y al instante los cuatro nos tiramos al suelo de forma instintiva, la tierra misma tembló, y los cuerpos de soldados se levantaron por los aires cuando los cañones Qunari hicieron que volaran como si de arena se tratara. En ese instante una música como de tambores, sonó una y otra vez: los acorazados Qunari comenzaron a disparar sin piedad sobre la capital del Imperio. – No podemos quedarnos. – dije sobre el suelo mirando los ojos ámbar de Alistair y comprendí que el guerrero no traicionaría a la soberana del reino de su padre.

\- ¡Alistar! – le gritó Leliana y su corazón lloró aquella mirada que nos dedicó, su Perfección había comprendido lo mismo que yo, el humano no dejaría a la soberana sufrir un cruel destino. No había enojo en su mirada, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre los de la bardo y antigua amiga de aventuras de él; no había desilusión, simplemente sus caminos serían diferentes, simplemente el hijo de Maric no dejaría a su reina ser sometida a las atrocidades que le esperaban en manos del enemigo, _simplemente Alistair seguiría otro camino_. – No es sensato… - intentó explicarle Leliana, pero otra explosión la hizo gritar y tapar sus oídos, había sido provocada tan cerca de nosotros que el sonido ensordecedor nos hizo sentir dolor sobre el tímpano.

\- No dejaré a Anora. – escuché el grito de Alistair sobre el barullo de la guerra. Otra explosión y luego otra, y a lo lejos divisé los Qunari volviendo a cargar su cañones. Un zumbido inundó mis oídos dados los múltiples estruendos. Alistair se arrastró al lado de Leliana y tomó sus manos. – Que el Hacedor vele por ti, Divina Victoria. – ella hizo lo mismo con fuerzas, apretó sus manos contra las de él y lo miró suplicando que razonara, pero el humano era terco. Realmente lo quería, se podía leer en los ojos de la bardo. El humano iba a tirar su vida por la borda y solo por el estúpido honor que debía dejar de lado, por lealtad a unas tierras de las que había renegado en el pasado.

\- Que el Hacedor vele por ti. – contestó finalmente la mujer y sus mejillas se mojaron con lágrimas ensangrentadas. Él apretó sus manos y asintió tomando coraje, luego se puso de pie y corrió hacia la batalla y no lo vi más. Mis ojos siguieron sus pasos, siguieron su cuerpo hasta que el primer tevinterano fue destrozado con su espada, luego otro y otro, y finalmente se perdió entre la guerra. Ahí iba un buen hombre, ingenuo, molesto, tedioso, pero indiscutiblemente un buen hombre que se dirigía hacia una muerte segura.

En ese instante oímos gritos de odio y dolor a nuestras espaldas. Sentí que me tomaban por mi torso bruscamente y salí de aquel ensimismamiento. Cassandra me ayudaba a ponerme en vi. Así lo hicimos. La Buscadora luego corrió sobre su amiga, la Divina Victoria, y la tomó en brazos haciendo que se pusiera de pie y volviera su mirada hacia el campo de batalla, olvidando al humano Alistair que estaba fuera de nuestro alcance. Más gritos a nuestras espaldas y nos giramos con premura para ver qué sucedía, pero cuando vimos la cabeza del Divino Imperial sobre el suelo rodando y la mano de Bemand Luk sosteniendo la espada que había quitado la vida a Su Perfección Imperial, comprendimos que no habría piedad para nadie.

Los ecos de la cabeza del Divino Imperial sobre el suelo parecieron sucederse en cámara lenta y escuché el grito desgarrador de Leliana al comprender que había llevado a la humanidad al exterminio mutuo al haber juntado los ejércitos del Sur con el afán de aliarse al Norte. Leliana estiró la mano hacia adelante para detener la espada del joven templario, pero la cabeza ya rodaba y el rostro de la bardo se desfiguraba por culpa, terror y miedo. Su voz sonó fuerte en un principio, pero el grito se fue volviendo más y más áspero a medida que sus cuerdas vocales se tensaban ante la realidad que acontecía. Cassandra estiraba su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario para salir de allí de inmediato, pero la mujer de cabellos rojos estaba fuera de sí y su grito desgarraba su garganta.

Dicen que el Abismo está construido de buenas intenciones… y las buenas intenciones de Leliana habían traído el Abismo a la tierra de Thedas para los humanos. _Y ella lo había comprendido_. 

Cassandra sostuvo a su amiga mientras ésta perdía la compostura y gritaba rabiosa contra el joven comandante de las fuerzas Templarias del Santuario de Ferelden. Cassandra arrastró a la Divina Victoria hacia adelante y comenzó a correr desesperada con Su Perfección a rastras, sabiendo que semejante acto solo podía ser pagado con la cabeza de Leliana rodando por el suelo del mismo modo que el Divino Imperial yacía asesinado y degollado. Vivienne corrió por la retaguardia congelando a los enemigos de Su Más Sagrada. Los soldados de Tevinter tiraron sus espadas hacia la maga, que rápidamente levantó un escudo de hielo para detener el metal. Yo corrí a su lado y ayudé a las mujeres a escapar con mi magia. La moral del Imperio estaba en el suelo al lado de la cabeza del Divino Negro, ensangrentada, indigna, sin valor…

La batalla estaba perdida y acabábamos de generar la mayor guerra entre el Norte y el Sur como hacía Eras no había sucedido. El error de haber asistido al Norte había sido inmensurable… _para ellos_. - ¡Huyamos! YA – grité y salí corriendo de allí: elfa, maga y traidora, sería lo mínimo que se diría sobre mí si me quedaba en aquel sitio.

Morrigan intentó obligar a correr a Andratus, pero éste se zafó de su mano y la enfrentó: - Me quedaré. – dijo. – No permitiré que mi Nación caiga.

\- Eres un idiota, ¡desperdicias tu vida! – dijo la bruja, él sonrió ya derrotado. – TU NACIÓN YA HA CAÍDO. – le gritó agitando sus brazos Morrigan.

\- Soy miembro del Magisterio, debo defender mi Nación, sino mi honor no vale nada. – negó con un movimiento de cabeza y levantó la vara de control de los gólems. El rostro del hombre estaba pálido, creo que decía aquellas palabras memorizadas antaño sin comprender nada a su alrededor. – Ha sido un placer, Lady Morrigan… - dijo. – Pero mi vida le pertenece al Imperio - y con aquellas palabras, el hombre corrió en dirección a la entrada principal para dar su vida derrotando Qunari. _Otro desperdicio_. Noté una decepción sincera en Morrigan y me pregunté por qué estaba tan interesaba en tener a ese humano a su lado, ¿quizás sabía algo que no había compartido conmigo? La mujer era el recipiente de mi Gran Sacerdotisa, pero no tenía dominio sobre ella, pues la imbécil de Elentari había bebido del Pozo de las Penas. Siempre habría querido tener a Morrigan bajo mi dominio, pero ahora, aquella mujer astuta, seguía siendo libre y me obliga a negociar para mantenerla a mi lado… Preferiría una sierva.

Los más afectados eran Leliana y Cassanadra, quienes corrían y avanzaban en dirección recta pero sin comprender a dónde iban y por qué en aquella dirección. Solo avanzaban y esperaban que el Hacedor las protegiera, guiara sus pasos. Esperaban vivir un día más. Al llevar ropas de pícaro muchos de los guerreros no sabían que aquella mujer era la Divina Victoria, que más que victoria, su nombre sería recordado como el fracaso.

Sentí un golpe sobre mi costilla cuando otro soldado me atacó y escuché el grito de Vivienne a mi lado al liberar su último hechizo, antes de caer al suelo de rodillas incapaz de seguir en pie. Morrigan la tomó en sus manos y la puso de pie, la maga orlesiana no salía de aquel estado de shock y ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar liberando hechizos.

Morrigan se transformó en un dragón y subieron sobre su lomo. Cassandra primero con Leliana en sus manos, Vivienne por detrás cerrando el grupo. En ese momento los saldados se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

\- ¡Váyanse! – grité. - Yo me encargo. - Y levanté mis manos llamando al poder de mis siervos para que me nutrieran para la batalla. Mi aura blanquecina se incrementó y un remolino arcano me cubrió y destrocé a mis enemigos. Noté el vuelo de Morrigan en el cielo y las flechas incendiarias que tiraron sobre la Dragón. Ella siguió subiendo sobre los cielos hasta que la perdí de mi vista. En ese instante me transformé en un pequeño pájaro y desaparecí de la vista de mis enemigos.

Volé lo más alto que pude para evitar algún golpe furtivo y vi a lo lejos la Reina Anora tomada prisionera por algún maese de Tevinter, mientras Gaspard yacía de rodillas sobre el suelo, sangre sobre sus labios y muchos soldados y magos a su alrededor con sus manos iluminadas por sus auras y las espadas a su alrededor amenazando con hacer que su cabeza rodara del mismo modo que lo había hecho la de su Divino Imperial. No vi a Alistair ni a Andratus.

Pobres diablos, no quería imaginar el destino de ambos regentes.

Continué volando… yo no iría detrás de Morrigan y aquel grupo, no. _Yo tenía mis propios planes_.


	103. Leliana: Sentencia de muerte

Morrigan se detuvo sobre tierra firme, cerca de los Campos Valarian y permitió que descendiéramos. Cassandra me ayudó a hacerlo, pues ya me había recuperado de aquel estado catatónico. Luego bajó Vivienne. Morrigan adoptó su forma original y ordenó: - ¡Síganme! – no hubo quejas, simplemente nos adentramos al bosque con ella como guía. No sabía dónde nos llevaba, pero ya nada tenía sentido. Habíamos perdido la batalla… y habíamos desencadenado una guerra.

Morrigan corría por el interior del bosque dejando que las salvajes ramas golpearan su cuerpo y en varias oportunidades rasgaron la piel de su rostro pero a la bruja no le interesaba, era momento de huir ahora o de lo contrario moriríamos todos. Nadie hablaba, la moral del grupo estaba en el suelo, solo corríamos confiando ciegamente en ella.

¿Qué significado tenía lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué implicancias habría? Yo no podía pensar, no podía unir dos ideas y dar forma a un pensamiento. Solo seguía a Morrigan, como había seguido a Praianna en el pasado o a Dorothea… No podía pensar. Adopté la _sumisión del liderazgo_.

Luego de varios minutos de corrida nos encontramos con un _Eluvian_ y la bruja se acercó a éste, apoyó su mano y comenzó a liberar su aura. Vivienne se acercó a ella e inspeccionó el espejo élfico, pero no lo tocó. Su atención se centró en los detalles arcanos de aquella joya olvidada y finalmente decidió liberar su aura para ayudar a Morrigan en la activación, tomó la mano de la bruja, ambas se miraron y asintieron, supongo que se dieron permiso para interactuar con sus auras, y al poco tiempo las dos se hicieron uno solo al unir el color de sus magias. Y así dieron toda la potencia que les quedaba al espejo: bruja de las Espesuras y maga de Orlais unieron sus fuerzas y se manifestó frente a nosotros un brillo que liberó la puerta del _Eluvian_ para permitir el acceso.

Los primeros en ingresar fueron los magos, seguidos por Cassandra y por mí.

Una vez dentro de la Encrucijada el espejo perdió su brillo y yo me dejé caer al suelo, sintiendo que mis piernas ya no me aguantaban. Dejé mis manos apoyadas en el suelo y de mis ojos cayeron lágrimas por el error garrafal que había cometido. Cassandra se agachó a mi lado pero el peso de sus decisiones era como el de las mías, así que simplemente dejó que su cuerpo descansara a mi lado. Morrigan y Vivienne guardaron silencio, báculos en mano y con luminosidad por sus magias, custodiándonos.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? – dije casi suplicando perdón.

\- ¿Qué_ hemos_ hecho? – dijo Cassandra.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – susurró Vivienne.

Mis intenciones habían sido salvar a la humanidad y acababa de entregar en bandeja a los soberanos de Orlais y Ferelden. Si había alguien que sería recordaba en la historia como una traidora del Sur, sería yo. No lo podía creer. Había intentado focalizar nuestras fuerzas contra Hain y Fen’Harel pero lo único que había logrado había sido condenar a la humanidad. Maldita sea, condenar la puta humanidad. - ¡Morrigan! – la miré desesperada. - ¿¡Dónde está Elentari!?

\- La obtusa adoradora del Hacedor, Inés, la dejó en la Encrucijada con unos templarios con el afán de quitarle la vida. – me explicó. – Pero descuida, Solas y Cullen estaban con ella. Es imposible que los hayan matado.

\- ¿Por qué no siguieron el plan? ¿Por qué vinieron por la Encrucijada?

\- Porque llegaron mensajes a Varric diciendo que Tevinter estaba cayendo en manos de los Qunari, así que Elentari pidió que nos apurásemos para salvar la Nación de Dorian. – me contestó Morrigan.

\- ¿Dónde está Dorian? – preguntó Cassandra, Morrigan levantó sus hombros en señal de que no lo sabía.

\- No estaba con nosotros. – le explicó. – Cuando la vieja chocha esa quiso seguir el camino por la Encrucijada no creí prudente que viajaran quién sabe dónde con un ejército de 500 soldados, así que decidí guiarlos. Por ello, los llevé a Minrathous… y lo demás es historia conocida.

\- Tienen a Anora en sus manos. – dijo Cassandra. – Y a Gaspard. Esto es caótico.

\- Tanto Anora como Gaspard no tenían herederos. – dijo Vivienne. – Esto traerá una guerra civil inmediata en ambos reinos. Será un caos. Seremos traidores en todos lados. _Somos fugitivos_.

\- No hemos visto a Josephine. – dijo Cassandra y yo la miré con pesar.

\- Joseph no está hecha para las torturas. No está hecha para lo que vendrá. – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las sequé de inmediato. - ¿Qué haremos? – pregunté y me puse de pie. Cassandra hizo lo mismo.

\- Debemos ir a los dominios de Fen’Harel, por supuesto. – dijo Morrigan, Vivienne la miró con sorpresa. – Cuando él se encontró con Elentari se redimió. – Mi corazón dio un brinco ¿Solas se había redimido? ¿Entonces todos los ejércitos que había llevado al Norte habían sido en vano? ¿Acaso ni siquiera tenía excusa para haber ocasionado todo lo que ocasioné? No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir Morrigan.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que Fen’Harel se redimió? – pregunté a la bruja.

\- No lo sé. Se encontró por la noche con Elentari y cuando fuimos a buscarla él lucho a su lado y la defendió. Ella explicó que finalmente se había puesto del lado de ustedes. Iba a entregar su ejército élfico para ayudar contra los Qunari.

\- Necesito que me lleves con él. De inmediato. – pedí. Morrigan asintió y nos guió a través de los _Eluvian_s. 


	104. Dorian: Thom Rainier

\- Partiremos ahora mismo, ¿por qué esperar más? – preguntó el elfo Onnär a Athil. Ella se mostraba notablemente en desacuerdo en ayudar Minrathous. – Dorian. – me habló, yo lo miré. - ¿Crees que este sería el mejor momento?

\- Cualquiera sería el mejor momento. De todas formas, será caótico. Hoy, mañana… esta tarde. Pero yo preferiría hacerlo ahora. Estamos hablando de mi Nación. – Onnär asintió, supongo que comprendía lo que era apreciar un hogar, aunque fuera Tevinter…

\- El humano es un idiota, Onnär. No hables con él. – dijo Athil.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de insultar aunque solo fuera por un momento? – se quejó Praianna a mi lado.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que esperas, elfa? – preguntó Maevaris poniéndose frente a ella. – Ya has dejado clara tu postura. No ayudarás a mi raza, por lo tanto tu opinión bien te la puedes meter donde mejor te quepa y retirarte para que continuemos con este diálogos los que _sí _iremos a la guerra. – Athil la enfrentó con su cuerpo, Mae no se inmutó ni movió un centímetro su torso de donde estaba, si la elfa llegaba a tocarla, comenzaría la guerra aquí mismo. – Dime, ilústrame ¿cuál es el motivo por el que sigo viendo tu rostro frente a mí? – Athil la empujó con ambas manos sobre el pecho y Maevaris brilló enfurecida mientras de sus ojos salió un destello naranja, Athil contuvo su magia en ambas manos que estaban hechas puño y Onnär tomó a la elfa, mientras yo a la humana.

\- ¡Basta! – gritamos al mismo tiempo y nuestras mujeres no se quitaron los ojos de encima. – No es mome… - estaba diciendo cuando un _Eluvian_ detrás de nosotros brilló y lo atravesó un hombre delgado, maloliente y con ropas hechas harapos. Aquel hombrecillo que había ingresado estaba tan delgado que sus miembros temblaron al tocar tierra firme y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el suelo. Sentí que se quejó con el impacto, claramente no tenía muchas fuerzas para seguir soportando malos tratos.

En un primer momento no fui capaz de reconocerlo, pero luego noté que su rostro me era extrañamente familiar… Aunque no sabía por qué un vagabundo sería reconocido por mí. Sus barbas oscuras y con algunos tintes grisáceos era larga, su cabello del mismo modo crecido, despeinado, con nudo imposibles de desenredar aunque se intentara y con restos de basuras pegoteados sobre éstos. Parecía un prisionero que acababa de salir de un calabozo.

\- Dorian… - dijo el hombre y comenzó a toser movilizando secreciones espesas y amarillentas, claro signo de estar cursando una infección pulmonar. Pero en aquella voz ronca percibí el recuerdo de Thom Rainier. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y recordé que la última vez que la Inquisición había estado reunida luego del Glorioso Concilio, él se había unido a Sera con Los Jennys y se infiltrarían en mi tierra para buscar información ¿Podría ser que había estado prisionero todo este tiempo? Luego razoné que Sera era Andruil y Andruil estaba con Hain y Anaris, así que lo más probable era que había sido prisionero de ellos. Sentí una profunda pena.

Me acerqué a Thom y lo tomé en brazos. La delgadez extrema me hablaba de demasiado tiempo aprisionado, el olor a heces y orín, también. Mae se acercó a nosotros dejando de lado a los elfos, que sin agacharse al lado del prisionero, se acercaron al recién llegado. – Thom, ¿eres tú? – Thom tosió una vez y escupió un poco de sangre. Agradecí tener guantes. Sí, sé que era egoísta pensar de este modo, pero ¡vamos! Tenía una infección y las infecciones solían ser contagiosas, además de que la mugre que llevaba encima hacía difícil a cualquiera ser piadoso, y ¡yo lo estaba sosteniendo en brazos! Me estaba comportando con humanidad, nadie podía quejarse de mis actos y mis pensamientos eran solo míos, y bueno, en ellos sí aceptaba que me daba asco. Thom volvió a toser y una vez más escupió sangre, sacándome de aquel razonamiento egoísta que había estado teniendo. Mae tomó la mano de Thom y en ese momento vi que nos estaba entregando unos papeles. - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Sera me pidió que lo trajera aquí. – tomé los papeles y no vi letras o algo escrito. – Creo que solo puede leerlo a quien le corresponde. – tosió y casi se ahogó por la falta de aire. Thom llevó su mano al pecho y tosió una vez más. Mae me empujó y tomó al hombre en sus brazos y lo recostó boca arriba, llevó el cuello de Thom hacia atrás, extendiéndolo y con su dedo pulgar e índice tiró la mandíbula hacia atrás, favoreciendo la entrada de aire. Él respiró un poco mejor.

\- Solas… - dije y miré a Mae. – Estoy seguro de que esta carta es para Solas. – ella asintió.

\- Debemos entregársela. De inmediato. – dijo Athil ahora interesada en los humanos. – Quizás es información de vital importancia… - Thom intentó hablar pero comenzó a toser sin descanso. Mae lo sentó de inmediato para que no se ahogara con sus propias secreciones espesas.

\- ¿Tienen algún curandero? – les pregunté a los elfos. Fiona se acercó a nosotros y tomó a Thom en brazos.

\- Yo me encargo. – dijo, dejando que su aura interactuar con el pobre diablo y comenzó a mejorar su estado de salud. Luego me miró sombría. – Sus pulmones tienen pus en el interior, pero el que peor está es el derecho. Es grave. No sé cuánto podré hacer por él si no sacamos el pus del interior. 

\- ¿Necesitas otro curandero? – quise saber. Onnär se acercó a Thom con una daga en la mano y cuando intenté frenarlo ya había hecho un pequeño corte, pero profundo, sobre sus costillas y comenzó a drenar pus de aquel sitio. Thom gritó y fue incapaz de soportar más dolor. Perdió la consciencia. 

\- No es seguro dejar este tipo de heridas abiertas, pero al menos el pus saldrá ahora y Fiona se encargará de curarlo. – aclaró el elfo. – La piel del humano está hirviendo. La infección es avanzada, si no le damos medicina y magia, morirá.

\- Pensé que en la antigua Arlathan no había enfermedades. Que eso habíamos traído los humanos, ¿cómo sabes curar? – quise saber.

\- Soy un caminante de los sueños, Dorian. He despertado hace varios años en Thedas. Me interesé por problemas médicos y he asistido en varios reinados. Finalmente me establecí en Tevinter. Soy diestro como cirujano. – me explicó. – En cuanto a lo primero, es cierto. No conocíamos enfermedades… pero ahora las conozco. – me pareció útil contar con aquellas habilidades.

\- Al menos podrías haber dejado que anestesiara su piel con un poco de frío. – me quejé de todas formas, había sido cruel de manera innecesaria. Por lo que apreciaba, Thom ya había sufrido bastante.

\- Estamos en guerra, Dorian. Las caricias déjalas para las madres a sus hijos. – me advirtió. – Un hombre debe endurecer el corazón en épocas de guerra. Pues el enemigo es implacable. – el elfo se puso de pie luego de aquel corte efectivo. Tenía razón.

\- ¿Sólo los hombres? – se molestó Maevaris que tenía un problemita con el tema del sexismo y con apuntar a la mujer como débil. Onnär la miró, intentó corregirse pero ella habló de nuevo. - ¿Las caricias son solo de las madres a sus hijos? ¿Acaso un padre no podría acariciarlos en épocas de guerra?

\- No es lo que quise…

\- Es lo que has dicho. – sentenció Mae. – Has sido completamente sexista, manifestando que las mujeres debemos ser amorosas y los hombres tener un corazón endurecido. Pues yo soy mujer, Onnär, y quisiera que pusieras a prueba la dureza en mi corazón. – el elfo sonrió con sorpresa.

\- Me disculpo. No fue mi intención ofenderte. Pero tienes razón. No sucederá de nuevo. – Mae se sorprendió ante la actitud del elfo, y noté que apreció el gesto. Oh, no. Por favor. Más elfos en mi vida no…

\- Onnär, iré a buscar a Solas. De inmediato. – dijo Athil. – No deberían estar lejos. – Onnär le dedicó una mirada sombría y finalmente asintió.

Al poco tiempo Solas y Elentari llegaron a nuestro lado con Athil a un costado. Estos dos juntos de nuevo. Cada vez que Solas aparecía, Elentari parecía ser jalea unida a su piel. Inseparables. Me pregunté qué habrían estado haciendo y me molesté por Cullen. No permitiría que Solas volviera a arrebatarle todo lo que había construido en este tiempo.

Elentari corrió hacia Fiona y se tiró al lado de Thom, quien ya tenía el dorso vendado y estaba relativamente limpio, pues Onnär y Fiona lo habían limpiado en la medida de lo posible. - ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí?

\- No lo sé, bella. Atravesó el _Eluvian_. – dije.

\- Briala le dio la clave de activación del _Eluvian_ que comunica mis dominios con la torre siniestra a Sera. Ella tuvo que habérsela dicho a Thom. – contestó Solas. – Sin embargo, no es bueno que lo sepa. Podría darle la clave al enemigo. – miró a Onnär. – Tendremos que cambiar la contraseña. – el elfo asintió.

\- Solas. – dije. – Necesito que partamos de inmediato a mi Nación. Nos hemos atrasado demasiado ya. – Solas asintió.

\- Por supuesto. – Onnär puso la nota sobre la mano de Solas y ésta brillo en contacto con su presencia y unas letras mágicas se divisaron. En la nota decía: “_Tienen a Avexis. La séptima Ruina no sucederá_” y nada más. - ¿Avexis? – preguntó Solas sin comprender a qué se refería, pero en ese instante un _Eluvian_ brilló, el mismo por donde había entrado Thom y Solas liberó su aura protegiendo a Elentari y Fiona que sostenían a Thom sobre el suelo, yo me situé a su lado y liberé mi aura, listo para la batalla. Athil sacó su espada y Onnär hizo lo mismo, Praianna detrás de estos, también brilló y al poco tiempo Morrigan se hizo presente delante de nuestros ojos, seguida por Leliana, Cassandra y Vivienne. _No lo podía creer_.

Elentari corrió hacia Cassandra y Leliana y las abrazó en un saludo y percibí que Leliana la tomó con fuerzas sobre su cuerpo, afligida.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunté después de notar el pesar y la sangre en el grupo que acababa de ingresar. Miré a Leliana que se limpió las lágrimas y se negó a hablar.

\- El Imperio… - dijo Morrigan y me miró. – Probablemente ha sido derrotado. – no pude oír más nada.


	105. Enemistad en el Círculo Interno

Luego de que Morrigan explicara lo que había sucedido comenzó una discusión acalorada entre Dorian y Solas que terminó trayendo la atención del resto del grupo. Arel se encargó de llevar a los elfos libres hacia otro sitio para que no vieran aquella imagen de su líder lidiando con los recién llegados entre gritos y empujones. Nessara en más de una ocasión intentó detener a Dorian, pero él no podía entrar en razón, estaba totalmente ofendido con lo sucedido y veía un único culpable: Solas.

Por otro lado, la paciencia de Solas comenzaba a agotarse y si bien, intentaba dar explicaciones a Dorian, lo cierto era que en su rostro se veía incomodidad que prontamente sería ira.

Fiona y Vivienne se encargaron de mantener a Thom con energía curativa y para sorpresa mía, la Gran Encantadora decidió no formar parte de la discusión, creía que Viv estaba tan abrumada por lo que había sucedido que no le quedaban fuerzas para ponerse contra Solas, o era que quizás no lo culpaba a él, no sabría decirlo.

Mae y Dorian habían unido frente contra Solas. Aunque Mae lo que realmente desea era comprender el enojo de Dorian, sin sentenciar al elfo.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con las decisiones de Leliana? – volvía a gritar Solas cuando la voz de Dorian no daba espacio a ninguna respuesta. Mi amigo estaba tan iracundo que solo necesitaba gritar y empujar a Solas, no podía creer las palabras dichas por Morrigan, no era capaz de comprender que Tevinter, por primera vez en la historia, podría ser derrotada. Minrathous había caído en manos de los Qunari y al parecer nuestros propios hombres se habían encargado de dejar la ciudad en bandeja para la invasión.

Cullen se situó del lado de Solas por si tenía que intervenir si había alguna agresión física, mi corazón palpitaba desesperado, aquellos dos hombres que estaban peleando eran uno de los que más quería y me destrozaba verlos de aquel modo y no poder lograr que el dolor de mi mago tevinterano fuera menor. Yo estaba en medio de ellos intentando detenerlos, pero los gritos de Dorian y empujones que recibía yo también cada tanto, estaban dejando claro que la situación se le había ido de las manos a él, por lo que Toro se había acercado a Dorian y lo retenía cada tanto, cuando se acercaba demasiado a Solas. 

\- ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que ella era tu Agente? Traidor hijo de puta. – gritó Dorian.

\- Sin insultos, Dorian, por favor. – pidió Cullen tomando las manos de Dorian cuando intentó abalanzarse sobre Solas.

\- ¡¡Basta, Dorian!! ¡Por favor! – grité. - ¡¡Necesitamos hablar!! ¡No pelear!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con era tu agente? – preguntó Leliana. – Explícate, Solas.

\- Explícale, hijo de puta.

\- ¡¡BASTA DORIAN!! – gritó Leliana.

\- Nolan trabaja para mí. – contestó Solas con voz grave sin mirarla y ella simplemente guardó silencio.

\- ¿Quién puta es Nolan? – quiso saber Dorian. - ¿Otro de tus agentes de mierda?

\- Un espía Qunari que me daba información. Pero siempre sospeché que era tu agente. – dijo Lel. – No hice caso a sus advertencias.

\- ¿Ves? – dijo Solas y se acercó a Dorian amenazante. – No hizo caso a sus advertencias. No tengo nada que ver con la decisión de llevar a todo el maldito ejército del Sur al Norte ¡¡Tu Nación corrupta es la que ha guerreado contra el Sur por egoísmo y orgullo que les son propios!!

\- ¡No te permito hablar de Tevinter! – gritó Dorian, abalanzándose sobre Solas.

\- Dorian, por favor. – Mae lo tomó en brazos. – Déjanos hablar, necesito comprender qué ¡¡MIERDA PASA!! – Dorian empujó a Mae con fuerzas, así que Toro tomó los brazos de Dorian y lo alejó.

\- ¡¡Basta!! – intentó razonar Praianna, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a escuchar razones y los gritos continuaron entre ambos. - ¡¡BASTA!! – pero nadie la oía. Ella suspiró. – Dejen que se den unas buenas trompadas, muestren sus hombrías y luego podrán hablar.

\- Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Solas. Tú orquestaste todo esto para destrozar a los humanos ¡TU MISMO LO DIJISTE! – Toro seguía sosteniendo a Dorian que se abalanzaba sobre Solas, una y otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ser responsable yo de tu Nación que tiene participación directa con la Magia de la Ruina? ¿Acaso yo obligué a tu majestuoso Arconte Imperial a tratar con Hain? ¡Entra en razón Dorian! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso? Tu Nación es corrupta, ¿por qué soy culpable también de eso?

\- Basta, Solas. No ayudas. – dijo Cullen, aunque era cierto lo que Solas decía. Eran los únicos que seguían permitiendo la esclavitud y si no hubiera sido por él, nuestros elfos estarían muertos como los humanos que estaban allí.

\- ¡TU! ¿Tú me hablas de Magia de la Ruina? ¡¡TIENES LA ESENCIA DEL PUTO URTHEMIEL EN TU INTERIOR, HIJO DE PUTA! – Dorian volvió a abalanzarse sobre Solas, pero Cullen se puso en frente y Toro volvió a sostenerlo.

\- Jah – Solas sonrió con desprecio. – Sí, tengo una esencia corrupta en mi interior, pero ¿Acaso me ves haciendo uso y abuso de ese poder? ¿O eres capaz de notar la precaución con la que me resguardo?

> Tu Nación se regocija con años y años sometiendo a los elfos, a los humanos ¡¡a todos!! Y ahora te sorprendes cuando alguien les tiende una mano y ellos sacan una espada para rebanarla. – Dorian saltó sobre Solas, pero Toro lo sostuvo con mayor fuera. – Es hora de que dejes de defender a los opresores de Tevinter, Dorian. Ve la verdad, ve la realidad con tus propios ojos.

No íbamos a llegar a ningún sitio con aquellos insultos, pero Dorian necesitaba sacar fuera el dolor por la noticia que había recibido.

\- ¡Basta, Dorian! Por favor. – pedía Nessara, pero Thengal la sostenía para tenerla lejos de ellos dos.

Solas resopló molesto. – Por favor, Dorian. HABLEMOS. Hablemos… DEJA DE GRITAR. – terminó gritando él, cansado de la situación.

\- ¿Hablar? ¿Cuándo tú hablaste con nosotros? ¡¡DIME CUÁNDO!! Simplemente jugaste con todos nosotros como lo hiciste en Elvhenan. Eres un maldito hijo de puta manipulador y todos estos estúpidos que te defienden no ven la mierda que eres. Eres un genocida que nos quiere hacer creer que no eres culpable de TODO, HIJO DE PUTA.

\- ¡¡Basta Dorian!! – pidió Cullen.

\- ¡¡DORIAN!! – gritó Varric ingresando a la discusión. – No vamos a solucionar nada con insultos. Basta, por favor. No sólo Tevinter ha caído, tienen a Gaspard y Anora ¡Demonios! ¡¡Quizás incluso a Alistair!!

\- ¡Oh, cállate, Varric! Dedícate a decir chiste, no te metas. – dijo Dorian. Varric negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Dorian se quitó de encima de Toro. – Déjame, no tiene sentido hablar con todos ustedes que lo único que quieren es proteger a este hijo de puta. – se dio la medio vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a Solas. Todos seguíamos sus pasos con la mirada pues no sabíamos qué era capaz de hacer. Pero Dorian simplemente se acercó al _Eluvian_ por donde habían ingresado Morrigan y los demás. Apoyó sus manos sobre éste, respiró profundo y pensé que estaba intentando calmarse. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando una venganza.

En un segundo, Dorian dio una fuerte patada al espejo, partiéndolo en mil pedazos y una magia surgió del _Eluvian_, en ese momento Solas no fue capaz de continuar conteniéndose, brilló con el color de su aura y corrió hacia Dorian, Cullen intentó retenerlo, pero él fue más rápido. – Mierda. – oí que decía Toro y salió corriendo detrás de Solas.

Solas tomó a Dorian por la espalda, abrazando los brazos de éste para retenerlo apretado por la espalda y reducir sus movimientos y brilló con su magia y la magia del _Eluvian_ rebotó sobre una barrera que Solas acababa de crear, ambos se tiraron al suelo, pero Dorian se dio la vuelta y montó sobre Solas dándole una trompada directo en el rostro, luego otra, Solas liberó su magia sobre el rostro de Dorian que gritó y se lo quitó de encima dándole ahora una patada sobre el estómago. Dorian rodó en el suelo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie, mientras Solas aún lo estaba haciendo con sangre sobre su boca y en ese momento Dorian le dio una patada sobre la mandíbula haciendo caer al suelo, nuevamente.

\- ¡¡Basta, Dorian!! – gritó Onnär. - ¡¡Solas te cubrió para evitar que la magia del _Eluvian_ ingresara en tu interior!! ¡¡Ese _Eluvian_ estaba corrupto!! – intentó explicar, pero Dorian no oía a nadie.

\- ¡¡BASTA POR FAVOR!! – grité desesperada a verlos golpearse de aquel modo y las lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos. No podía entender cómo dos de las personas que más amaba se odiaban de aquel modo.

Solas se puso de pie y ahora noté la ira en su rostro. Se abalanzó sobre Dorian y le dio una piña en el centro del rostro, la sangre de la nariz de Dorian comenzó a fluir de inmediato y luego le propinó una patada de parada en el abdomen que lo hizo alejarse, retrocedió por el golpe y perdió el equilibrio durante un segundo pero nuevamente se abalanzó sobre Solas. Yo corrí en medio de los dos llorando, pero Dorian ya había tirado la piña que terminó sobre mi rostro y no le importó, me tomó en brazos y me tiró sobre el suelo para tener a Solas frente a él. - ¡No vuelvas a tocarla! – dijo Solas y destrozó el Velo sobre nuestras cabezas y llamó las fuerzas del Más Allá haciendo que una oleada de energía arcana dañara a Dorian, pero éste estaba enceguecido, así que liberó fuego sobre Solas haciéndola arder, él respondió liberando hielo, contrarrestando el ataque. Cullen se puso en medio de ambos y liberó su habilidad de Templario cortando la conexión con el Más Allá, yo liberé el poder del Áncora y cerré la grieta abierta por Solas. Toro se unió a la pelea tomando a Dorian en brazos.

\- ¡¡Déjame!! – gritó Dorian e intentó golpear a Toro, pero él era más fuerte y juntó las manos de Dorian, llevándolos hacia su espalda y sosteniéndolo como si fuera su prisionero. Dorian se movió con ira, pero no pudo zafarse de la fuerza de Toro, pero ahora era Solas el que había perdido la razón, así que le dio una patada a Cullen quitándoselo de encima y liberándose del control templario ¡Ay, no! La rabia en el rostro de Cullen fue notoria pues Solas no era santo de su devoción.

\- ¡¡Has destrozado el _Eluvian_!! ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Sabes lo que significa?

\- ¿Cómo se siente que destruyan lo que pertenece a tu hogar, hijo de puta? – respondió Dorian sostenido por Toro.

\- Pero era nuestra comunicación directa con tu Nación, imbécil. – le gritó Solas y se abalanzó sobre Dorian, pero Onnär lo tomó en brazos, Solas le dio un codazo dirigido hacia su mandíbula y provocó que el elfo se mareara por el estímulo nervioso. Yo tomé a Cullen en brazos para evitar que saltara sobre Solas al notar que se dirigía hacia allí, y cuando él vio que mi mejilla comenzaba a mostrar el color rojizo por el puñetazo que Dorian me había dado, me abrazó y dejó que su ira se disipara sin intervenir en la pelea.

Solas empujó a Onnär, sacándolo de su camino y corrió hacia Dorian, apoyó su mano sobre el pecho del mago y liberó hielo provocando un congelamiento en su corazón.

\- ¿¡Solas, qué haces!? – grité desesperada al notar que el cuerpo de Dorian se tornaba pálido, pues si había congelado su corazón en estos momentos no estaría bombeando sangre al resto de su cuerpo. Empujé a Cullen y corrí sobre Dorian, apoyé mi mano sobre su pecho y liberé calor. Luego me giré indignada hacia Solas y lo empujé con ambas manos. - ¿Acaso eres un idiota? – le grité rabiosa. - ¡¡No vuelvas a tocar a Dorian!! – mi voz sonó desesperada y no pude contener mi llanto desesperado. Quizás fue el tono de mi lamento, pero en ese momento noté que Solas volvía en sí y la rabia sobre su rostro se disipaba. Dorian comenzó a respirar agitado y sosteniendo su pecho en brazos de Toro.

Cassandra se situó delante de los dos magos, cerró sus ojos, levantó sus brazos y Solas y Dorian cayeron de rodillas sobre el suelo gritando por el dolor. – Me han hartado. – dijo la Buscadora, aún con sus manos en la alto. – O se comportan o los haré someterse a mis habilidades. – Cassandra abusando de su poder de Buscadora era algo que no había visto, pero estaba claro que los dos habían perdido la razón. - ¿Continuarán con esta discusión?

\- ¡El hijo de puto golpeó a Elentari! – rugió Solas. - ¡¡Y destruyó el _Eluvian_!!

\- ¡¡Y TU IBAS A MATARLA, FARSANTE!! ¡¡Y DESTROZASTE MI NACIÓN!! – gritó Dorian a pesar del dolor sobre su cuerpo por el poder de Cassandra. Ella levantó sus brazos en alto y los dos gritaron de forma desesperada cuando el maná de sus cuerpos sucumbió al poder de la Buscadora. 

\- ¿Seguirás? – preguntó a Solas, él negó con un movimiento de cabeza y ella lo liberó de su poder. Luego miró a Dorian que seguía sin rendirse. - ¿Y tú? ¿Te comportarás como adulto? – Dorian luego de unos segundos de tortura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y en ese momento lo liberó. Mae y Toro se situaron a su lado para sostenerlo cuando el maná de su interior dejó de responder a las órdenes de la Buscadora. – Vaya. – dijo Cassandra molesta. – Este numerito que han montado fue de los más patéticos que he visto. Y miren que he visto a muchos hombres pelear.

El silencio se apoderó del grupo y Nessara se acercó a Solas, agachándose a su lado y tomándolo del brazo. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó casi en un susurro y él asintió, pero permaneció en el suelo esperando que el maná de su interior se tranquilizara después de que Cassandra lo torturara.

Dorian empujó a Toro y Mae y se alejó de todos. Varric corrió a su lado, pero Leliana lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. – Déjalo. – le dijo. – Dorian necesita llorar, gritar, patear. Dale este momento de privacidad.

Yo corrí detrás de Dorian, él me pidió que lo dejara solo, pero no lo haría. Él no me había dejado cuando yo había estado loca, yo no lo haría ahora.


	106. Canto Ancestral

Dorian y yo caminamos en silencio durante un tiempo que no podría determinar. Finalmente, nos detuvimos frente a un río con el cielo abierto sobre nuestras cabezas y las volutas de maná ingresando al cuerpo de Dorian.

Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro y noté las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos, lo abracé y Dorian comenzó a llorar sobre mis brazos. Sus piernas temblaron y dejó que su cuerpo cayera en el suelo y yo acompañé la caída. Lloró durante los minutos que necesitó hasta que fue capaz de hablar. – Lamento haberte golpeado. – dijo y acarició mi mejilla que dolió al contacto con su mano.

\- Descuida. – le dije y acaricié su rostro.

\- Mi Nación ha sido derrotada. – dijo. - ¿Sabes lo que eso duele? – No tenía idea pero imaginé que este sentimiento tan vívido e incontenible que Dorian había tenido habría sido el mismo que había experimentado Solas cuando abrió sus ojos en la Era del Dragón y se enteró que sus actos habían destrozado su pueblo. Sin siquiera saberlo, Dorian era uno de los pocos que podrían situarse en el lugar de Solas para comprender_ realmente_ su dolor. – Mira que he imaginado miles de escenarios, pero en ninguno derrotaban a Tevinter. En ninguno los Qunari traspasaban las puertas de la capital. En ninguno el Norte y el Sur se declaraban la guerra.

\- Lo sé. Nadie esperaba eso. – dije.

\- ¿Y si hubiéramos ido antes? – preguntó.

\- Hubieran muerto más personas. – le contesté. – Pero no habría cambiado nada. – expliqué. – Leliana avanzó hacia Tevinter con buenas intenciones, pero creo que… - no supe cómo terminar la frase sin ofenderlo.

\- … ¿crees que los miembros del Magisterio también estaban con Hain? – eso mismo creía.

\- Sabes como yo que siempre fue un enigma por qué el Magisterio no llamó a sesión en la Cámara del Senado para tratar el tema sobre Hain. Es claro que el Arconte tenía relaciones directas con Anaris… Además está el asunto de Lukast y Robert. Eran Minrathous y Los Valles. Nos declararon enemigos del Imperio, Dorian… - dije.

\- Te creerás cualquier cosa para justificar a Solas, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Solas en esto? – Dorian se molestó. – En serio. – le dije. – Entiendo que lo detestas, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con Anaris?

\- No sé. Quizás él fue quien lo encerró en el Abismo por milenios. Quizás es el responsable de la ira del elfo.

\- Dorian… no seas injusto. – pedí. – Anaris iba a destrozar Elvhenan. Del mismo modo que lo está haciendo en nuestra Era, ¿de verdad me dirás que si pudieras salvar a Tevinter no lo habrías encerrado en el Abismo tú mismo a tu enemigo?

\- Ustedes defienden a mi enemigo. – contestó. Mi corazón se golpeó por la respuesta.

\- Solas no es nuestro enemigo. Ya no. – le dije, él rio molesto.

\- Pero si pudiera salvar Tevinter encerraría a Solas en el Abismo o a Anaris. Tienes razón. – dijo. Yo acaricié su brazo y ambos guardamos silencio absortos en nuestros pensamientos. Me dolía que pensara que Solas era nuestro enemigo, no lo era.

Dorian se sentó y yo a su lado, recostándome sobre su hombro y con el firmamento de paisaje frente a nosotros. Era una vista hermosa. - ¿En qué piensas?

\- En mi Nación… - me respondió. – Te juro que creí que la grandeza del pasado podría volver a Tevinter. Creí que solo con cambiar la perspectiva de la política le devolvería a mi Nación su gloria pasada.

> Pensé que si tan solo comprendíamos que el Sur y el Norte tenían que mejorar las relaciones, si tan solo en mi Nación supieran que los sureños no son los salvajes que creíamos que eran… - sonrió cansado. – Pero ahora la historia me marcará como un traidor ¿Entiendes, Elen? – Lo entendía demasiado bien. Yo había sido la _harellan_. Conocía demasiado bien el sentimiento que Dorian mencionaba. – Soy traidor de mi Nación. – Dorian guardó silencio acariciando mis brazos y yo permanecí recostada sobre su hombro. – De pronto ya no tengo ganas de seguir adelante. – me confesó. – Ya no tiene sentido defender Thedas si no tengo un hogar al que volver. – yo guardé silencio, pues esta sensación que él refería era la misma que había sentido yo varias veces. Era cierto, después de perder algo importante, llegaba esa sensación amarga de que ya nada tenía sentido: ¿para qué seguir adelante y vencer a Corifeus, si Solas ya no me quería? ¿Para qué seguir en la Inquisición, si Solas nos había abandonado? ¿Para qué disolver la Inquisición o convertirla en guardia personal de la Divina, si mi enemigo sería Fen'Harel? ¿Para qué ir a la guerra si mi enemigo era Fen'Harel? Luego de cada uno de aquellos interrogantes, había dicho que una vez más, sin alma, sin espíritu, seguiría adelante por los demás, aunque yo no le encontrara el sentido a mi vida. Aquella reflexión me hizo comprender que Solas había marcado mi vida de una forma intensa, vívida, que los mayores dolores de mi existencia se habían debido a sus decisiones... y si había seguido adelante había sido por mis amigos, que siempre habían puesto un objetivo frente a mí, diferente a llorar las ausencias de Solas, para salir adelante. Para encontrar sentido a algo.

\- Te comprendo. – le confesé. Él dio un beso sobre mis cabellos y sentí que sorbía porque seguramente estaba llorando. – Pero el hogar al que volver somos _nosotros_. – le expliqué. – ¿Cómo crees que pude seguir adelante luego de que Solas borrara la_ vallaslin _en mi rostro, rompiera conmigo y encima desapareciera luego de derrotar a Corifeus? – dije. - ¿Cómo crees que seguí adelante? Ustedes fueron mi sostén. Nosotros seremos el tuyo ahora, Dorian. Yo seré tu sostén como tú lo fuiste para mí.

La primera vez cuando Solas había borrado mi_ vallaslin_… ya no tuve hogar al que volver y estuve desnuda. No tuve Clan al que pertenecer y por ello la pena me ahogó. Recordé el día que Solas me dijo que no me distraería mas de mis obligaciones... Recordé aquella primera noche alejada de mi pintura de sangre, de mi identidad, y de él. Recordé cuando había mirado mi balcón y la idea de tirarme al abismo cruzó por mi mente como consuelo.

Luego volví a tener aquella sensación que Dorian describía cuando supe que Solas era mi enemigo, era Fen’Harel, y me enfrentaría a él… Y me arranqué mi miembro izquierdo, nuevamente esperando el consuelo de la muerte... Miré mi brazo creado por Nigromancia. Tuve una vez más la misma sensación cuando Solas me había declarado la guerra en el Más Allá… Y comprendí que debía matarlo. 

\- Ni siquiera quiero ver a Toro. Sé que soy totalmente injusto pero lo veo y solo veo a los Qunari hijos de puta que atacaron mi ciudad. – Vaya, aquella confesión me dejó sin palabras. Toro siempre había estado a su lado de forma incondicional, lo destrozaría que Dorian tomara distancia. – Quiero agarrar del cuello a Leliana a abofetearla por haber llevado a todos los ejércitos del Sur al Norte y ahorcarla luego.

\- Eres injusto. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo haríamos. – le dije. – ¿Te recuerdo lo molesto que estuviste cuando disolví la Inquisición porque querías nuestras tropas?

\- Lo sé. Sé que no tengo razón. Sé que me comporté como un cretino hace un rato. Pero simplemente estoy siendo honesto contigo. – me explicó. Yo apoyé mis manos sobre las suyas que me abrazaban y lo acaricié. – Creo que si no fueras elfa serías mi hermana. – volvió a bromear después de tanto tiempo. Yo reí alegre por notar que estaba volviendo en sí.

\- Somos hermanos. – le dije. – La familia a veces también se elige.

\- Es cierto. – dijo y me abrazó con fuerzas. – Me perdonas por la trompada, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto. Ya está olvidada. – dije.

\- No sé cómo haré para volver a ver a Solas. – el tono de su voz se volvió sombrío. – En serio siento que lo odio. Lo odiaba por todo lo que te había hecho, ahora lo odio porque he decidido que es el responsable de la caída del Imperio.

\- Sabes que no es cierto.

\- Lo sé. Pero explícale eso a mis sentimientos. Simplemente lo odio. – yo guardé silencio dolida. - ¿Y tú lo amas? – quiso saber ¿Yo lo amaba? La respuesta a esa pregunta la supe el mismo día que me había besado en el Más Allá por primera vez. Selló en mi ser una unión permanente. Sí, lo amaba... Con locura, sin explicación racional. Tenía miedo de pensar en el mañana sin él... nuevamente. Ese miedo ya lo había experimentado durante la Inquisición, pero se había vuelto realidad cuando se había ido, y ahora que lo había vuelto a tener sobre mis brazos y sentido entre mis piernas, ese miedo irracional me había vuelto a abrazar y concebir no verlo más... era simplemente doloroso. Tan doloroso como había sido la realidad cuando lo perdí, tiempo atrás. 

Asentí en sus brazos, pero en silencio sin ser capaz de expresar en palabras la inmensidad de lo que sentía por Solas. – ¿Y Cullen? - aquella pregunta llegó como sabía sin dudas que lo haría ¿Y Cullen? ¿Qué haría con él? Cullen había estado a mi lado siempre, había intentado no mezclar las cosas entre nosotros porque siempre había sabido que yo aún extrañaba a Solas a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado y todo lo que me había hecho; pero cuando creímos que indiscutiblemente Solas sería el enemigo y no un aliado, nos habíamos animado a ir más allá con lo que sentíamos y ahora, él había vuelto y yo simplemente quería permanecer sobre sus brazos. Sin importar nada. 

\- Debo hablar con él. – dije. Dorian guardó silencio, pensando en su respuesta. 

\- Piensa bien en tu decisión, Elen. – me pidió. – Un hombre como Cullen se encuentra una sola vez en la vida. Los hombres como Solas abundan. - mi corazón se estrujó al escuchar qué poca estima sentía por mi elfo amado.

\- Creo que estas equivocado respecto a Solas. - lo defendí, ofendida. 

\- Tú eres la equivocada, bella. – me advirtió. – No eres la primera mujer a la que lastima, ni serás la última. Solas no sabe amar, sabe dañar. – sus palabras fueron crudas, crueles, ¿pero era cierto? – Solo quiero que seas feliz, como lo mereces. No creo que lo encuentres al lado de él. Además… demasiadas personas quieren su cabeza… no podría decirte si sobrevivirá a todo lo que se gestará en Thedas en los próximos meses.

\- … empezando por la invasión del Imperio hacia los Bosques de Arlathan. – dije. – Si llegan a saber que aquí está Fen’Harel vendrán a atacarnos en el único sitio donde estamos a salvo. – dije.

\- Gaspard y Anora sabían de Fen’Harel. Entre torturas y amenazas terminarán cantando todo lo que Leliana les dijo. – me advirtió Dorian y mi corazón supo que era cierto. – El Magisterio no sabía nada sobre Fen’Harel. Yo no hablé de él a pedido tuyo. – me aclaró. – Solo hablábamos de Hain pero no podíamos decir mucho pues no sabíamos quiénes estaban con el enemigo y quiénes no. – asentí. 

\- Pensar que alguien podría quitarle la vida a Solas me parece... como un sueño. No soy capaz ni siquiera de racionalizarlo. - le confesé, Dorian guardó silencio a mi lado y luego me dio un beso sobre mi frente, abrazándome con fuerzas. 

\- O sea que nunca te creíste capaz de acabar con su vida. - lo afirmó, aunque había pretendido que fuera una pregunta. Me estremecí al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que decía que sería su mayor enemiga. 

\- Intenté obligarme a creer que era capaz. - le dije. - En alguna oportunidad creí que ese era mi destino. Pero siempre anhelé que él dejara de lado su estúpido plan. - Dorian sonrió. - Pero supongo que si Solas deseaba destrozar Thedas, lo habría matado... - guardé silencio. - Pero te confieso algo, que no se lo dije nunca a nadie. - Dorian me miró sorprendido, yo sonreí, pues deseaba suavizar lo que le diría a continuación: - Siempre creí que, si llegaba a matar a Solas, luego de hacerlo, me quitaría la vida, yo misma. No podría vivir sabiendo que lo maté. - Dorian abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y me miró con seriedad. 

\- ¿Es que estás loca? - me cuestionó, yo levanté mis hombros con desgano.

\- No puedo concebir una vida, sabiendo que maté a Solas. Quitarle a este mundo su persona, es algo con lo que no podría cargar. 

\- Realmente eres una loca. - rio, intentando suavizar la situación. Pero yo sabía que era cierto, que sin él no era capaz de vivir. 

\- Oye. Le diste una buena trompada a Solas. – bromeé para mejorar el clima, él rio con cansancio.

\- Hace demasiado tiempo quería hacerlo.

\- Lo sé. – dije y reí de nuevo, él me acompañó con aquel gesto.

Permanecimos charlando de cosas triviales durante el tiempo que Dorian necesitó. Luego nos pusimos de pie y partimos de nuevo hacia el encuentro con el resto del grupo. Teníamos que debatir el futuro de nuestras vidas, necesitábamos espías que nos dijeran qué sucedía en los otros sitios. Necesitábamos reagruparnos pues nuestro verdadero enemigo era Anaris y teníamos mucha información que debatir entre todos a pesar de que esta batalla la habíamos perdido.

De pronto todo lo que habíamos planeado había salido mal. La historia de la humanidad se encontraba en su peor momento. El Sur y el Norte se habían declarado la guerra, los Qunari habían invadido por primera vez en la historia la Capital del Imperio y los tevinteranos tenían a Anora y Gaspard en sus manos. Las guerras civiles entre las ciudades estados de Orlais y Ferelden retrasarían el fortalecimiento del Sur. Las decisiones para determinar los primeros pasos de una guerra contra el Norte para recuperar a su Emperador y vengar el nombre del Hacedor que había sido mancillado en Tevinter, tardarian en ser tomadas cuando las primeras noticias de lo sucedido recorrieran el continente. Así como los fríos fereldeanos proclamarían a su reina y a Alistair Theirin, yendo a la guerra contra el Norte.

Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en las implicancias que tendrían nuestros actos sobre mi Clan Lavellan. Tenía que advertirlos de algún modo… Pensé en Idril Y Mornegil y su hijo, pensé en el hijo de Nessara y Thengal… Pensé en Deshanna. Pensé en los humanos buscando elfos a quienes culpar… pensé en la opresión y la injusticia de los humanos sobre nosotros… y quise creer que estaba exagerando.

No había noticias sobre la Divina Victoria, pero seguramente se haría correr el rumor de que había sido asesinada. No teníamos noticias sobre Josephine y eso era algo que me entristecía, quería buscarla de inmediato pero no podíamos hacerlo, y la vía más rápida de acceso había sido destrozada por Dorian cuando rompió el _Eluvian_.

Los humanos habían luchado hasta lograr grandes pérdidas y un ejército de elfos era todo lo que nos quedaba… ¿Sería suficiente? ¿Los elfos lucharían al lado de los _shemlen_ o como había sucedido durante la Segunda Ruina, diría que no eran problemas de ellos?

Al final todo el orden que habíamos logrado luego de derrotar a Corifeus había sido momentáneo, ahora Thedas se encontraba en el mayor estado de caos que en mucho tiempo no había existido y los elfos por primera vez tenían la oportunidad _real _de gobernar a los humanos si así lo deseaban. Me estremeció la idea ¿Mi raza sería tan tirana como la de los humanos? ¿O seríamos mejores y lucharíamos por la libertad de todos?

De Mythal no teníamos noticias y eso no sabía si era bueno o malo realmente… Y de Anaris sabíamos poco y nada. Minrathous estaba con vida, Sera seguía siendo Andruil y estaba con el enemigo y yo era Gran Sacerdotisa de Fen’Harel y sierva de Mythal. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué significaba todo eso pero algo teníamos que hacer.

Mis padres habían hablado de un arma en Seheron. Quizás aquel sería nuestro próximo destino… ir hasta Seheron para conocer las noticias sobre el continente allí donde nuestras identidades eran desconocidas y podríamos hacernos con el arma de Fen’Harel para luchar finalmente contra Anaris y una vez derrotado… allí sí responder por nuestros actos en las naciones que habíamos dejado guerreando en el continente.

Todo había salido mal.

**_La única manera de lidiar con un mundo sin libertad era llegar a ser tan absolutamente libre que nuestra misma existencia fuera un acto de rebelión_**. Todos éramos rebeldes, todos éramos traidores… Todos éramos héroes que daríamos nuestra existencia rebelde a Thedas para lograr salvarla de su destrucción.

El **_Canto Ancestral de Arlathan _**estaba amenazando por primera vez desde la caída de Elvhenan a Thedas… y los thedestres habíamos aprendido a ser rebeldes, guiados por el mismo líder que había destrozado su tierra y había iniciado la nuestra: Fen’Harel.

Thedas iba a prevalecer… y nosotros íbamos a ser absolutamente libres para que nuestra misma existencia fuera un acto de rebelión. O morir en el intento; pero esclavos, prisioneros… _jamás_. Porque de la individualidad no se vuelve y este grupo de héroes que estábamos en los Bosques de Arlathan habíamos perdido toda conexión natural con el seno de nuestra madre. Habíamos encontrado nuestra individualidad y no podríamos volver a ser oprimidos_ nunca más_.

La primera batalla habíamos perdido. La guerra contra el Canto Ancestral de Elvhenan: _acababa de comenzar_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quiénes hayan llegado al final de esta historia. Próximamente seguiré con la cuarta parte y última (espero) que será Canto Ancestral.  
No tengo tan avanzada esta nueva parte, así que subiré un capítulo por semana hasta que tenga muchos capítulo escritos y pueda subirlos todos los días 😏  
Agradezco a quiénes hayan disfrutado leyendo y quiero que sepan que este año fue muy lindo y entretenido porque entre las actividades cotidianas, siempre tuve presente Dragon Age al ir escribiendo capítulo por capítulo de esta historia que comencé en marzo de este año. Así que lo cierto es que me divertí mucho y recordé muchos detalles perdidos del mundo de Thedas. Voy a extrañar mucho todos los personajes cuando la historia esté finalizada 😩  
Mil gracias a todos los que hayan leído un poco o hasta el final. Y ¡¡espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo !! Quiero confesar que me costó horrores esta tercera parte, pensar POV de distintos personajes fue todo un desafío y encontrar coherencia entre los diferentes protagonistas lo hizo un poco más complicado, aún así me gustó mucho hacerlo.  
Vamos a la última parte de esta historia. A reestablecer el orden 😁


End file.
